Chorus of Dark Revelation
by ecm84
Summary: Part2 of Song to the Siren Trilogy. It rose from the shadow and took Selene's family, now her son Kain must help her. In the prosses Kain traces Selene's past only to bring back his father Micheal, Marucs does not take it well as he loves Selene.FINISHED
1. Prolog Birth of the twins

**Yes to some people's horror I am back. This is the sequel to My fist fic "Song to the Siren" so to understand this story you will need to read that one first otherwise have fun figureing it out. **

**I cannot update the same speed I used to but please be kind and review, the amout of reviews I recive will change the update speed in which I write. **

**Please keep in mind I am from New Zealand so my spelling is different. **

**(I re-read my old story I didn't know my grammer and spelling was that bad why didn't anyone tell me!?) **

**Enjoy**

**-Evelyn-**

****

**

* * *

**

**Selene was eight months pregnant with the twins, it was barely two weeks ago it had been Kain's ninth birthday, and due to Selene's pregnancy she couldn't do much with him, it was Kahn and Duncan who took him out for the day with Rick to do guy stuff for a while. Marcus like most males was becoming very over protective of Selene, he got worse by the day and fussed over her something bad, she was not to lift a finger to do anything, he was at her beck and call for everything except leave her alone.**

**Marcus had even been very snappy at Kain, that upset Selene, since Kain was not his son, he was edgy and abrupt, poor Kain had to keep being kindly reminded by the other males Marcus did not mean it personally. **

**But Kain's jealousy rose, but he seemed to have a right to, Selene was his mother after all, and to him Marcus seemed to be hogging her.**

**Selene lay in bed after once again basking in the sun, and decided to sit in bed watch a movie and spend some time with Kain. She wasn't big for movies, but Kain was and she would watch them with him once and a while. Marcus was in the kitchen fetching food, Selene had sent him there, his possessiveness of her and fussing was beginning to aggravate her something bad.**

**She had made sure he got her something that was difficult to get or prepare so he was a while, but no doubt he would hurry and have someone help him. **

**Kain casually came in since Selene had sent Soren to fetch him. **

**To Selene's disappointment the first thing Kain did was look to see where Marcus was **

"**Where's dad?"**

"**I sent him to get us food, come and watch a movie with me, I've been getting board" she smiled summoning him to sit next to her. **

**Kain smiled ran and leapt onto the bed jumping across to her and sat beside her finally he and only he had her full attention. She put her arm around him and gave him a hug, and almost like ha hadn't seen her in years he hugged her tight **

"**Oh, I feel like I haven't seen you in a while" **

"**Same" he dropped his head down a little cuddling in to her shoulder**

"**You're still my first born son, don't worry about Marcus he'll get over it, if he doesn't I'll make him" **

**Her words made Kain smile from ear to ear and hug her even tighter.**

"**I know, he's just doing what comes natural" Kain sighed picking up the TV remote. **

"**Well just remember, when he's the grumpy dad or mum and dad are fighting, your little brother and sister will come to you for comfort and look up to you" **

"**Yeah..." Kain grinned he had never thought of it that way, though all of Selene's pregnancy Kain hardly ever said much or wanted anything to do with the twins, he was jealous they received all the attention everything seemed to be about them. It was natural in the long run he just wanted his mothers attention **

"**And besides, you will always be the first born Vamcan in existence" She told him, she knew he was jealous and had been feeling left out, Marcus did not make it any easier on him, his tight hug and clinging was definite proof **

"**And they are the first Vamcan twins"**

"**And Vampyre, but you're all my children I love you all the same" she kissed him on the forehead**

"**I know" **

**She could still hear the disappointment in his voice.**

"**So what will we watch then?" **

"**We'll see what's on" Kain flicked on the TV, an action move came on where there was a car chase, and two men where shooting at each other. Selene did like the action movies, the bad combat moves and unrealistic stunts amused her as did Vampyre movies. **

"**That type of gun does not have that many bullets, he didn't even reload" Selene said observing the weapon on the screen. Kain let out a laugh and rolled his eyes she always picked the mistakes with guns. Marcus came jogging back with the food in half the time Selene had expected, all she needed now was another excuse to get him back out the room again so she could spend more time with Kain. **

**Marcus almost kicked open the door as his arms where full, he saw them both on the bed watching the movie laughing as one of the characters stuffed up. **

"**That's something Duncan would do" Selene laughed, then saw Marcus watching Kain. She could feel Kain tense up a little when Marcus came in, but she pulled him in closer hugging him almost resting her head upon the top of his, she admitted to herself she missed the cuddles from her little, well not so little now son. Like Michael Kain was a cuddly person, he liked hugs from his mother, no matter what his age, Michael had been the same. **

**Marcus put the tray of food on the end of the bed**

"**Kain why don't you go play with Lilly Mum needs rest" he was polite, he always was, but Kain knew he was going to say some excuse he always did.**

"**No, he can stay" Selene held him in place stopping Kain from leaving. **

"**Its getting late he has school tomorrow" **

**Kain pulled out of Selene's arm and got up **

"**Kain sit back down" Selene asked him holding out her hand for him to come back.**

"**I can't if its not one thing its another" Kain snapped glaring Marcus for a split second then sulked his way out of the room slamming the door behind him. **

"**Kain!" Selene called him but she heard he had run off down the hall. **

**Marcus sat right in the spot Kain had been sitting and began to cuddle into Selene placing his hand on her swollen belly feeling his young kick. **

**He noticed in moments Selene was giving him a very harsh cold glare, a look that could kill**

"**What?" **

**She did not answer verbally rather physically when she punched him hard in side cracking one of his ribs**

"**Ouch, fuck Selene! What the hell was that for?" he yelped holding his side backing away from her a little. He did not get angry or yell at her, he would let her do anything to him, he would not make her distressed in anyway or show violence toward her. **

"**You bloody know why" She flicked the TV off and slowly hopped off the bed, she had, had enough of his possessiveness and wanting to get rid of everyone around her, he was hogging her to himself. He cringed for a moment holding his side as his bone resealed itself healing in moments. **

"**Selene!" he jumped off the bed and stopped her from leaving, **

"**Come back and lay down" He gently tried to lead her back to the bed guiding her along, one hand on her belly the other on her back **

"**No, I'm sick of you getting rid of him, he may not be your son but he is mine, and he is the twins big brother, you have to put aside your whole macho protectiveness and get over it" she refused to move.**

"**He's my son too I love him as a son" **

"**It doesn't seem it"**

"**I just want time with us and the twins" he smiled rubbing her belly**

"**You get all the time with me and the twins, but I also want to spend time with him, you've been around me, hugging and feeling the kicking twins 24-7 I need a break once in a while"**

"**I just want to be there"**

"**I know you do, and you are but you can be there at the same time as Kain, remember he needs to be here too"**

**Marcus sighed, then began rubbing her shoulders as she was becoming tense to get the point across, to her it seemed the action meant he wasn't really focusing **

"**Marcus I'm serious"**

"**I know" **

"**And I know you two get jealous of each other, and it has to stop" she paused enjoying the shoulder massage then continued **

"**Now there is nothing wrong with the three of us sitting down and watching a movie for an hour or so"**

"**Alright" he had been listening. **

"**Marcus, he feels left out he needs to feel apart of this if you alienate him now, he may rebel, I think in some ways he's hurt cause his little brother and sister are arriving and he has not part to play, he needs to feel important, a part of the family"**

"**He is"**

"**But he doesn't feel it"**

**Marcus lowered his head realizing the effect he was having upon him. He nodded showing her he understood. **

"**I'll make an effort" Marcus told her, he gave her a kiss then went to find Kain. She had hopped he meant it he seemed like he had said it to keep her happy, time would tell. **

**She slowly sat back on the bed positioning a pillow between her legs and belly tonight she seemed sorer than ever so was her back that ached. Sighed she lay back rubbing her belly, feeling the little movements of each of them from within. Sometimes she swore they where having kickboxing matches. **

**Now she knew why her sister complained when she was pregnant, twins was a lot harder to carry, she thought it was bad enough to try and move with Kain, twins was a lot more awkward. She was not surprised when she heard they where having twins, it ran in the family. **

**Although she did not worry about birth, since she was a lot more powerful now, and would have no problems with birth from what the doctors could see. **

**Marcus returned with Kain, Marcus must have said something to Kain because they where both relaxed as they entered, as Kain jumped up onto the bed Marcus smiled and gave a thumb up behind Kain making her smile.**

**The growing family sat on top the large bed except of Selene who got under the covers. **

**They and began to watch a comedy, Kain sat one side of Selene and Marcus the other while the bowl of popcorn sat on top of Selene's belly in the middle. **

**Now she was content, finally a relaxing time with both of them. **

**It was short lived. **

**It was fifteen minutes into the movie when the hot ripping pain or labor tore quickly down Selene's back she took in a sharp breath clenching her teeth. She laid back quickly taking the bowl off her belly before it fell on Kain and almost threw it to him. He put it on the floor, not even realizing what was going on**

"**You want to get up..." Marcus stopped picking up the scent of her labor change. Selene let out a painful moan. Marcus's heart skipped a beat with excitement finally his children were going to arrive**

"**It's alright" Marcus said taking her hand then stroking her forehead.**

**Kain stood up worried staring at his mother not knowing what to do or what was going on. **

"**Your mother is in labor, I need you to get Elaine as fast as you can" Marcus asked him, Kain tore out of the room on his way to find her.**

**Marcus was not panicking since it was natural for her to go into labor at seven to eight months with twins, even as a powerful immortal she could not carry full term.**

**Selene let out another moan and squeezed Marcus's hand as a contraction took place then leaned in against him putting her head against his chest for comfort.**

"**It's alright I wont leave you" He helped her lean against his chest, far enough to rub her back and be supportive to her liking. **

**Kain returned with Elaine who quickly assessed Selene. Kain stood next to Marcus with a worried look in his face, he had never seen a birth or even knew much about it, and watching his mother in pain was concerning him.**

**Selene looked up at his expression**

"**It's alright Kain, this is supposed to happen" she panted, Kain tried to smile be he was still worried. **

"**Will she go thought the contractions like she did last time?"**

"**No, she's in full labor, how many contractions have you had so far Selene?" **

"**Just one" Selene was quite commutable for the time being, but it had been more than fifteen minutes since the first contraction. **

"**Sorry but this will be a much longer labor" Elaine set up her things ready in care of any change or mishaps.**

"**Keep her commutable, I'll be back soon" Elaine marched briskly out the room leaving the door half open. **

"**Do you need anything mum?" Kain put his hand on top of hers sympathizing he still did not understand.**

"**No, you don't have to stay if you don't want to I will be like this for a while"**

"**It will stop though right?" he asked puzzled and worried **

"**Not for a few hours, then she will give birth to your brother and sister" Marcus explained. **

"**I want to be here" **

"**Alright, but if you want to go and sleep for an hour or so I can come and wake you when its time for the birth" **

"**No its okay I'll stay" Kain said determined to witness his siblings birth. **

"**Well you'll witness first hand the miracle of birth" Viktor's voice boomed from the doorway. The room was filled with a loud growl as Marcus bared his teeth almost roaring at Viktor Kain jumped in fright moving away from the bed where Marcus sat with Selene.**

**Viktor rolled his eyes **

"**Oh get over your primal act you know I'm no threat to my own daughter" Viktor snared walking in.**

"**Oh I see" Viktor sensed the labor and the puffing Selene who let out little moans. **

**Marcus snarled again his eyes changing black. Viktor and Marcus did talk from time to time but did not always get on. Selene didn't care she was more focused on the second contraction coming on. **

**Marcus's attention swung back to Selene as she squeezed his and let out another loud cry then panted heavily as the pain tore though her. **

**Viktor watched silently for a moment as Marcus rubbed Selene's back again, his head against hers quietly whispering loving encouraging words in her ear until the main of the pain had passed. **

"**You're doing well Selene, if you can make it though a Vampyre birth you will make it though this no problem" Viktor still saw her as his daughter and wanted to comfort her or support her as well but he was not aloud. **

**Marcus growled at him again as Viktor stepped closer Marcus leaned over Selene pulling her in close to him. Viktor was still meters from the bed when Marcus lifted his arm summoning his claws. Viktor knew he was not going to be able to go any closer**

"**Alright I'll leave, best wishes Selene" Viktor grumbled turning to leave she gave him a small nod of thank you before he turned away. He gave a small one in return then glared at Marcus and made his quick exit. **

**Kain could now see Marcus had indeed been patient with him, since now he could see Marcus let him near his mother, he was not aggressive with him and had asked, or just made excuses for him to leave politely to what he could have done. **

**Kain left soon after Viktor following him down the hall**

"**Something you want Kain?" Viktor asked without turning around. **

"**No just stretching my legs" he said, he was really giving Marcus and his mother some time alone, letting Marcus comfort Selene, he also didn't know what to do. **

"**Still don't see why Marcus was like that, he knows you why would he still do it?"**

"**You're still a bit young to understand, when you're older and have a partner you're primal instincts will take over then you will understand, its something we cannot help" Viktor explained walking Kain though the halls. **

**Selene's labor went for hours, till the small hours of the morning. Kain had fallen asleep on the couch in Marcus and Selene's room, Erika and Elaine came back. **

"**How's she doing?" Erika approached cautious of Marcus, but she was fine, it was males he reacted to. **

"**She's tired" Marcus brushed the hair back off Selene's face. She lay in the bed covered in the sheets as she had been feeling cold he was in the bed with her still comforting her, when he felt her jolt while letting out a cry followed by a warm gush of liquid flow over their legs. Marcus pulled back the covers to see her broken waters where an usual color, it was a watery black inky colour mixed with blood. **

"**What the hell!" Marcus became alarmed **

"**I've never seen this before" Elaine looked at the water closer**

**Kain got up and stood still watching, his eyes wide at all the blood and black liquid over the bed **

"**Mum...?" Kain was now horrified and really confused**

"**What's wrong?!" Selene started to become distressed and tried to sit up, she saw the colour of the womb water. **

"**It's alright Selene just relax" Erika tried to calm Selene sitting her back while Marcus and Elaine sort out the problem. **

"**What's happening?" Selene cried out in pain.**

**Elaine checked Selene getting a little of the water on her hand**

"**Apart from the colour you're dilated properly everything's going... Argh!" Elaine screamed as the blood and black water began to eat at her skin **

"**It's the Vorador blood in her! You cannot touch it, it eats your skin!" Marcus realized the black colour of the water was natural, but highly toxic.**

"**Get it underwater rinse it off" **

**Elaine ran into the bathroom and began to wash off the black substance eating her hand, it was moving fast dissolving her flesh **

"**Erika take Elaine to the lab, I will have to deliver my children I am the only one immune to her blood" **

**Erika without question escorted Elaine to the lab holding the towel over her hands to stop the bleeding.**

"**I will need your help Kain" Marcus told Kain to keep him involved. Kain stepped forward ready to do as he was asked. **

"**I need you to sit next to your mother and be supportive and do as I ask, don't get any of this blood on you alright?" **

"**Yes" Kain jumped up onto the bed next to Selene and put his hand on her hand **

"**It's okay mum"**

"**Thank you sweetie" Selene red in the face smiled to Kain knowing he just wanted to help. **

**Selene struggled to readjust herself in a position to be commutable to start pushing, without being told Kain started adjusting the pillows behind her, and helped her move. Without much effort he almost had lifted her**

"**You're getting strong" She mused trying to take her mind off the pain. **

"**You can start" Marcus told her, immediately Selene began to push. **

**It took her quite a few pushes to before Marcus could see the head of his first child. **

"**You're doing well, keep pushing" Marcus was becoming emotional as finally over hundreds of years his fist child was being born. **

"**You're almost there" he told her his face plastered with a smile as she gave another strong push. **

"**That's it" he had to wipe his eyes as he became overwhelmed with emotion then finally took his daughter from Selene. Selene let out a loud cry as her fist daughter was born. **

**Immediately the new born began to cry, cry as much as her father who held her gently in his arms. Kain had leaned forward to see his baby Sister Marcus leaned forward so his forehead was against Selene's and she could see their infant daughter.**

"**She's so beautiful" Marcus sobbed, Selene was the same. She smiled and wiped the stream of tear off his cheek. Marcus kissed Selene and whispered in her ear**

"**I love you thank you" **

**Selene was about to respond when she let out a groan, for the second child was coming. **

"**Kain I need you to do something really important" Marcus asked turning to him. Kain sat up nodding **

"**This is really important, I need you to take care and hold your little sister while I help your mother deliver your brother" **

**Kain's eyes widened as he gave a smile. Marcus gently put her onto a blanket cut her umbilical cord sealed it then wrapped her up and handed her over to Kain showing him how to hold her properly. **

"**Here's your little Sister" Marcus let go of her, sitting back Kain held her so gently, she stopped crying as soon as she was in his arms and partially opened her eyes almost looking up at him**

"**See she knows who her big brother is" Selene said between breaths**

"**It is unusual for a new born to open their eyes" Marcus told him**

**Kain grinned looking down at his infant sister he was proud now to be a big brother, and wanted to always protect his little sibling she seemed so small and helpless, her safety was in his arms, or so he saw it that way. **

**Selene was tired and now even more exhausted from delivering the first twin now she had to deliver the second. **

**Marcus wiped his face and watched for a second along with Selene, the look on Kain's face. Erika returned to see the family moment scene, she couldn't help but give awe aloud until Selene moaned in pain again. **

**Selene had to admit the pain didn't seem as bad as it did the first time with Kain, but it was still bad, and not to mention the pain of being burned alive and resurrected in the battle of Burwood was worse, so this pain was capable. **

"**Careful not to touch the blood" Marcus told Erika reluctantly moving from Selene's side to deliver their last child. Marcus was commutable with Erika around Selene and his children since she had one of her own and had trusted him to deliver her baby, along with Elaine.**

**Selene lay her head back teeth clenched letting out another moan**

"**I'm to tired" she moaned closing her eyes**

"**You're doing fine" Erika said sitting by her side**

"**Push Selene" **

**But Selene did not push she needed the break for a few moments more. **

"**Come on Selene push" he told her again**

**She started to push but stopped half way relaxing again heavily breathing. **

"**You have to push harder" Marcus's tone was harsher he was becoming impatient to see and hold his son next. **

"**I can't" She snapped harshly at him aggravated.**

"**But you can, come on push" Marcus said still with a harsh tone.**

"**Maybe she need's a little longer, she just did deliver one already" Erika suggested **

"**I'm sorry but she cant, she's starting to lose blood" Marcus coldly snapped at Erika **

"**You're sorry my ass!" Selene lifted her foot and kicked Marcus in the shoulder, he could see she put effort into it but her kick hardly effected him at all, he realized how tired she had become. **

"**This is the part you want to kill him" Erika whispered to Selene who was groaning**

"**Guess your kick didn't damage him" Selene whispered referring to Marcus who partly looked up hearing what she said.**

"**Want me to make sure I do permanent damage next time so this doesn't happen again" Erika joked **

"**Tempting" Selene smiled Marcus glared at Erika then let it pass since Selene gave a smile then gave a hard push on her own accord.**

"**Good, just a couple more" Marcus instructed**

"**Then again you could kick him and I might end up with triplets next time" Selene moaned trying to give another smile, instead gave up and gave another push instead. **

"**That's great, they don't call you the powerful queen of immortals for nothing" Erika admired Selene's will to keep pushing, Erika had had enough of labor with one child let alone two, making her giving more than absolute admiration for Selene. **

**Selene gave her final last push, Marcus took his son from his mother up into his arms. Their infant son more covered in the black womb water, gave a small cry then began to make small mewing sounds. Selene hearing her son cry flopped back onto the bed it was over. **

"**It's over" Erika wiped Selene's forehead. Marcus cut and sealed the umbilical cord on his son then wrapped him up, only to have his eyes water with joy again again. Their son seemed smaller than the daughter, and the amount of blood and black substance on his face and body he seemed to have trouble breathing. Immediately Marcus gently wiped it away from his mouth and nose but he had stopped making any noises.**

**Selene closed her eyes relaxing, sheer exhaustion wanted her to drift into sleep, she knew the twins where in Marcus and Kain's arms so she let herself doze as her body quickly began to heal and change it self back.**

"**Congratulations two healthy twins" Erika said looking over to Marcus who had his head down over the second twin. Her face dropped as she saw the look upon his face his tears had changed from joy to sorrow, he had just put the phone down**

"**One, healthy twin" Marcus sobbed quietly, he had sent an urgent message for the doctors to come, but there was nothing much they could do since they could not touch him, Marcus was stunned in stillness with sorrow.**

"**What!" Selene screeched awkwardly in pain sitting up sharply to let out a cry of pain. **

"**No" Selene barely managed to drag herself along the bed trying to get to Marcus. The baby twin Kain held started to cry at her mothers scream, Kain tried to rock her gently and began to panic himself. Erika shot over to him and calmed him down. **

"**It's alright, just look after your sister" She faced Kain away from his parents and put his concentration on the infant in his arms. Marcus sat next to Selene with the dieing child in his arms**

"**What can we do...?" Selene could barely talk or breath, she was trying not to cry seeing the motionless twin in his arms. Marcus finally snapped out of the sorrow like shock and got up**

"**I have to warm him up! Clean this off before they get here!" he realized, the infant had not quite died yet, he was cold an ever so lightly breathing. So it seemed most immortal children struggled to make it into the world, even Erika had a scare with Lilly. **

**Marcus rushed his son into the bathroom, Selene tried to follow only to fall head first off the bed and land flat on her face upon the floor. Exhaustion was really taking its toll as she tried to get up, she couldn't take much more with worry and fear now also taking over she passed out. **

**Marcus heard Selene hit the floor twice, the second time she didn't move he knew she passed out but he also knew she would be fine his main priority was held in his arm while he filled the sink with warm water with the other as fast as he could possibly go. Gently he lowered him into the warm water, after checking it a few times to make sure it did not scold his skin. With his hands he began to wipe off the black goop and blood **

"**Don't die on me please don't die!" Marcus's face was wet from so many tears. **

"**Where the hell are they?!" he yelled wondering why the doctors weren't there by now, he should have taken him strait there if he had reacted properly, now he was beginning to blame himself. **

**A spark of hope flared when the infant took a bigger breath, Marcus was quick to notice he was responding to his back and chest being rubbed in a rhythmic pattern**

"**That's it! Come on my little one" Marcus supported him under the warm water with his face out a little rubbing his tiny chest, this time a mew came from him. Marcus's heart leapt with hope as another louder cry came from him. **

"**Yes! Yes! Keep breathing!" his tears changed back from sorrow to joy. **

**Erika smiled giving out a small breath of relief yet hope of hearing the encouraging words come from Marcus.**

"**What's going on?" Kain asked as finally his sister's cry began to slow and become mewing. Erika checked her, she was fine just calming. **

"**Stay here and keep watching her, if she stops moving or breathing tell me, I'm going to check your mother" Erika said glimpsing to Selene who lay face down motionless upon the floor. **

**Erika rolled Selene over onto her back and lightly slapped her face to see if she would come round, all she got was a groan then silence. Erika ventured to the bathroom door daring to look in since it had gone quiet. She slowly pushed the door open to see Marcus sitting on the side of the bath holding the twin against his bare chest the rest of him wrapped in a towel in his arms, Marcus was crying and slightly rocking back and forth. Erika put her hand to her mouth **

"**Oh no!" her eyes watered with sorrow at the scene**

"**No, he's alive" Marcus cried, she had mistaken his heartfelt cry of such relief for sorrow. **

**She let out the biggest of sighs **

"**Oh thank the heavens!" **

"**What about my girls?" **

"**Selene is out cold and your daughter is fine, still snuggled happily in Kain's arms" She fell back against the wall dropping her shoulders.**

"**That was some scare" she said rubbing her temples. **

"**Fuck was it what, too close, I don't know what I would have done if he had..." He couldn't even say it. **

"**How did you do it?"**

"**I just warmed him up in the water cleaned his face and skin to breath and rubbed his chest, then when he was moving and breathing better I took him out of the water that was getting cool and put him against my warm chest so he could be soothed by my heartbeat, keep him calm from the stress of birth" He babbled so happy that his tiny son was alive. He was so small he could be held cupped in Marcus's hands. Erika came closer to see Marcus was using his fury power that heated his body up enough to keep the child the right warmth. Marcus proudly sat his head back and high so proud, proud of his little son and daughter it was all in the way he sat and had held them. He pulled back the towel enough for Erika to see his little face.**

"**He's smaller than his sister" **

"**Yes, but not by much" he got up wanting to see his daughter again.**

**Kain watched him bring his young brother in and sit next to him showing him his little face**

"**He's okay"**

**Marcus nodded checking on his daughter **

"**She's quite content in your arms" **

**At that moment the doctors finally barged in**

"**Where the fuck where you lot?" it was Erika who snared at them before Marcus who was more focused on his family, that was all that mattered he was to tried to yell anymore and had cried so much and so hard his throat hurt. **

"**Do you know the meaning of the word _emergency_?" before they could answer she tore more strips off them**

"**Their son almost fucken died cause you lot bloody pissed around, you're as useless as tits on a bull!" She angrily yelled but not to loud it was her harsh tone and black eyes that made the human doctors step back in fear.**

"**What!" Viktor's deep crackly voice snarled as he came up behind the doctors. He had lingered in the halls waiting for the birth. **

**His eyes fell upon Selene lying upon the floor, he thought he had sensed her distress and came back only to hear Erika yelling.**

"**Selene" Viktor moved to her side and sat her up in his arms careful of her wings. **

"**My child" He said quietly. Marcus stood up his eyes back at Viktor he was about to let out a growl when Viktor cut him off. **

"**She spends hours in pain giving birth bringing your twins into the world and you leave her piled on the floor so disrespectfully?"**

"**I had to save our son" Marcus snapped back**

"**Well he's fine now, you could have least given him to Erika or gotten Erika to pick her up and put her on the bed, but no you leave her piled on the floor like a piece of rubbish, how dare you" Viktor was angry and upset at the disrespect toward Selene, he gently folded in her wings and lifted her up into his arms cradling her like Marcus cradled his child.**

"**I had to take care of my son" Marcus's snarled at Viktor with his mate in his arms**

"**And I'm taking care of my daughter, which you seem incapable of" Viktor growled back. Marcus wanted to rip out Viktor's throat but with his son in his arms he didn't want to take him any closer. The twin Marcus held began to whimper and cry at the loud sounds, Marcus lowered the towel a little to check him at least he was crying. Viktor smiled seeing the tiny infant's face in Marcus's huge arms, Marcus covered him up as soon as he realized Viktor was looking then turned him away hiding him. Viktor was quick to calm himself**

"**I would never hurt them ever" Viktor's word where much more calm**

"**She was alright for the time being, I had to save our son he was dieing, I did not deliberately leave her on the floor like a piece of rubbish" **

**Viktor could hear the pain of almost losing his son in the way his words where spoken. Viktor twitched his mouth letting it pass, he knew Marcus treated Selene like a queen but anything to have a go at Marcus with he seemed to leap at. "Erika" He ordered sharply for her to follow him as he took Selene into the bath room to help clean Selene up. **

**Marcus gritted his teeth letting Viktor and Erika tend to Selene. **

**The doctors looked closely at the blood upon the bed and floor**

"**You lot don't touch it or you'll end up with hands like Elaine, take the sheets down to the lab I want this tested, and clean this up so Selene can sleep in the bed immediately, then I might consider not firing the lot of you" Marcus grumbled then returned to Kain and his twins. Never had they seen mortals move and clean so fast, Marcus soon noticed Viktor waiting out side the door as Erika helped Selene. Marcus narrowed his eyes at him lifting the corner of his mouth to partly show a fang. **

"**She's awake" **

**Marcus ventured over to the bathroom with Kain, Viktor was respectful enough to move away from the door so he was not near Marcus's twins, Selene must have said something Marcus thought with delight, either that of the old fool has finally learnt his place. **

"**Erika" Marcus called her out, he heard a thump from the other side of the door then she came out**

"**Kain give your sister to Erika"**

"**But why I'm looking after her" Kain loved taking care of her.**

"**I know and you have done a good job, but now your mother needs to see her and your brother, and you should get some sleep, you can look after them tomorrow, you can even stay home from school" **

**Kain was happy with the deal and let Erika gently take his sister from his arms. **

"**Come on Kain lets leave them to it" Viktor walked Kain out.**

"**Marcus"**

**He heard Selene calling from the bathroom**

"**I'm coming" **

**They took the twins into Selene who was in the large bath, letting the heat help heal and relieve her sore stressed body. The first thing she did was reach out for anyone of the twins, Erika handed her, her daughter. **

"**Here she is" Erika helped Selene hold her out of the water. **

"**It's alright the waters just right" **

**Marcus sat on the side of the bath and pulled the towel back to show her, her second son. Selene smiled so hard tears fell from her eyes. **

"**He's alive" he smiled watching his tiny son stretch his little fingers.**

"**Thanks to you" **

**Marcus said nothing just got up and into the bath, cloths and all. He sat opposite Selene weaving his legs in with hers leaning in close so he was in close enough for Selene to reach the twin. Selene giggled**

"**What are you doing?" **

"**I don't know I'm so happy I don't care" he laughed**

"**But what I do know is everything from here on in is going to be fine, where going to be just fine" **


	2. Sands of time

**Gold red and pink ripples shone across the sea horizon as the warm wind slowly flew in shore. The sun was setting along the peaceful beach, seagulls wandered along the shore pecking for the last bite to eat before nightfall. Their feeding was quickly disturbed when sets of roaring hooves drove at high speed along the sand. **

**Upon a tan solid three quarter Clydesdale horse, a young solid black haired eighteen year old charged racing at full speed in front of for other riders behind. In front of him sat his little nine year old sister, grinning from ear to ear peeping behind her brother's shoulder at the six riders behind along with seven dogs. **

"**Kain, Lilly's catching up" She yelled over the roaring rhythm of hooves to her brother. He glimpsed behind him to see the blond hair figure upon her palomino called Jasper coming up the right side. They where almost neck and neck, Kain turned to Lilly and gave a devilish grin then handed Sophia the reins **

"**Don't even think about it Kain!" Lilly yelled at him as he held out his hand toward her horse. Lilly tried to control Jasper as Kain was summoning Jasper to slow. Jasper began to skip a few footsteps slowing**

"**Kain you stinkin cheater!" Lilly yelled at him trying to keep Jasper at full speed, but he was gaining ground. **

"**Ha, ha, we're still in the lead!" Kain laughed taking hold of the reins again.**

"**Yeah!" Sophia yelled with excitement as they where winning the race. **

**Marcus upon his horse dark brown and black horse Pronto caught up to Lilly, **

"**He's a bloody cheat!" Lilly yelled to him pissed off.**

"**He can't get both of us!" Marcus yelled back to her with a grin on his face then signaled that both of them go up each side of Kain and Sophia.**

"**There coming again, Dad and Lilly" Sophia scouted again.**

"**Come on Mic faster!" Kain yelled to his horse. **

**While the three of them battled up front Rick, Kain and Lilly's human friend was neck and neck with Duncan who had finally learnt to ride, but wasn't any good at it but insisted on joining the race anyway. **

**Duncan held the reins in one hand and the saddle tightly in the other holding on for dear life where as Rick was galloping at ease upon Selene's second horse Flare, a large Lazy dark brown horse**

"**Come on Duncan" Rick taunted him becoming cocky as he jumped a large chunk of driftwood. **

"**Ye lit'el shite!" Duncan cursed at him as sand from the jump flew up into his face and Rick took off in front of him.**

"**Oh no ye don't" Duncan kicked his horse harder catching up with Rick again**

"**Everybody else is cheatin" Duncan laughed and tried to grab Ricks reins. Rick did a sharp turn as Duncan was about to take hold causing Duncan to miss and lose grip of the saddle. Duncan fell off his horse and landed face first in the sand, scrambling to his feet he spat out his mouthful of sand**

"**Yuck!, puh-puh!" His chestnut horse kept galloping on though the sand running ahead**

"**Oi, Oxo get back here!" but the horse kept running. **

**Duncan turned around to meet the big eye's of Fausgus, his rider Selene was gone. **

"**Ha, ha, ha Selene fell off, hard to believe, I would have paid to see that" Duncan laughed, Selene was not a good sport when it came to losing and always had some sort of excuse or it put her in a bad mood, if she lost everyone stood back and said nothing, quickly changing the subject. Duncan did not even bother to try and ride Fausgus, no one except Selene could ride the horse, except for Marcus who was able to ride him once with Selene. **

**Oxo had shot right up past everyone and was galloping past Kain and Sophia**

"**Ha, ha! There is Duncan's horse and no Duncan!" Kain laughed they where almost at the finish line and still in the lead. **

**Just down the beach sat Erika upon her white horse Annabel at one end of a long line in the sand, and down at the other end of the line toward the shore was Viktor upon Selene's third horse who was pitch black named Kraven. In front of Viktor in the Saddle was Saxon, the second twin. **

"**Here they come" Viktor rolled his eyes they always had to have a race. **

"**We've almost won" Sophia yelled to her big brother only to see her mother float down next to them drifting though the air, in her arms giggling away was Harmony, Julian and Kahn's three year old daughter. **

"**Oh mum that's cheating!" Sophia yelled pouting**

"**You two are to talk, you stopped Lilly from passing" Selene laughed then climbed in height a little and flew ahead.**

**Oxo was the first to cross the line, then Selene with Harmony, third was Kain and Sophia, Lilly was forth, Marcus fifth, Rick sixth, then Duncan last still running down the beach with Fausgus following.**

"**Ha, ha, ha here he comes" Kain laughed pointing at Duncan who finally reached the line puffing out of breath, the dogs ran around him jumping up and down thinking he was playing a game. **

"**Ha, ha, ha Duncan won" Selene said putting Harmony down to play in the sand**

"**Very funny mum we won" Sophia protested**

"**No, the race rules was who ever horse crosses the line first and Oxo crossed the line first so Duncan won, I said nothing about having to be on the horse" Selene smirked with a smile crossing her arms**

"**Yay I won" Duncan waved his arms about in the air**

"**Ohhh but he's the worst rider" Rick sulked**

"**But mum, if that is the case in the rules, then that means that you came last, Fausgus hasn't even crossed the line yet, you lost" Kain smirked just like his mother and crossed his arms the same. **

**Everyone fell silent as Selene's face dropped**

"**Why don't we get some dinner, I'm starving" Erika said rather loudly quickly changing the subject. **

"**Yes, good idea" Viktor was getting board with it all and began to ride up the beach with Saxon not even bothering to wait for everyone else. Kain was quick to follow Viktor, but he could still feel his mother's eyes glaring at the back of his head.**

**One by one everyone quickly avoided Selene riding back up to their beach side residence retiring for the night. Selene took her time while everyone was getting ready for dinner, she ended up brushing down Kraven's sandy coat, she knew Viktor saw it fitting to ride though muddy puddles near the barn because Saxon wanted to. **

"**Bloody Viktor" she mumbled to herself, mused at her lingering thoughts. She hated to admit it to herself but Viktor had been good with her children and they seemed to adore him, but one day their views upon him would change if they knew their beloved grandfather killed their mothers family, Selene had let the past go, forgiven him, she would wonder how they would take it.**

**But that would not be years to come, and Viktor the last few years had been quiet, he was still under Selene's control but always would be.**

**She knew he would never harm her children, he loved them to pieces, and to Marcus and Selene's great annoyance spoiled them rotten, it was the same with Harmony and Lilly, it was easy to twist 'grandpa's arm, Selene had even in the last year referred that Viktor to the children had some what turned into a door mat. **

**She smiled to herself at her thoughts brushing off the clumps of dry mud and sand.**

"**I hope that smile is about me" Marcus had silently crept up behind her she was so deep in thought she never heard him. He wove his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him then began to nuzzle at her neck.**

"**Maybe" she whispered teasingly. **

"**Really" he said softly against her skin moving up to her jaw**

"**We'll maybe since where alone you'd like to have a little fun" he seductively taunted then quickly dove under her wing and came up between her and the horse so he was her full focus**

"**Well maybe you might be lucky" She slowly walked back with a playful grin upon her face he knew she was going to do a runner and make him catch her, she was not getting away this time. Marcus played along for the moment then came to a stop, his face dropping and he quickly clutched his chest and began panting. He pretended to choke then stumbled sideways landing in the hay bales.**

"**Marcus!" Selene fell for it immediately and ran to his side, as soon as she was close enough he speedily grabbed her arm and pulled her down into the hay and rolled on top of her so she couldn't go anywhere. **

"**He, he I got you" **

"**Marcus don't do that!" She snapped but was trying not to laugh at the same time lightly slapping him on the chest**

"**I had you fooled" he found the other side of her neck and finished his trail of caressing.**

"**Oh really" She giggled swiftly flipping him over so she was on top, he did not protest**

"**I don't mind this way" he grabbed her collar and pulled her in for a kiss, as soon as their lips was fixed together Erika accidentally barged in on them**

"**Marcus, Selene dinner is ready... Oh sorry!" she covered her eyes and began to back out.**

"**Don't worry where not doing anything" Selene glimpsed at Marcus who protested with puppy eyes.**

"**He_ don't_ _mind_" She teased him mocking his words then getting to her feet. **

**Erika tried not to laugh and left closing the door behind her. **

**Marcus tried to pull her back down to him but she did not let him**

"**I have to finish his legs before dinner" Selene picked up the brush she had dropped and began brushing again. Marcus sat back with a cheeky grin on his face watching her. She couldn't help notice him**

"**What?" she smirked with a smile**

"**I have to get this done" she continued ignoring him her tone was still light and happy. **

"**I know, I just _don't mind _the view" he chuckled watching her, she was bending over away from him cleaning the lower leg of the horse. She rolled her eyes and continued to his delight she didn't care as long as it was him and no one else. **

"**Come on looser" he joked still trying to get her to react. And she did, it was it took only seconds for the brush she was holding to journey swiftly though the air and hit him right between the eyes. **

"**Ouch, son of a..." he rubbed his face getting to his feet he jumped at her but missed as she leapt up onto Kraven and cantered out the stable door to run into Erika who had come back to tell them again**

"**Everyone is waiting" **

"**I'm coming" **

"**You're coming with Kraven? I thought you where riding Marcus" Erika just could not help herself with that one, and burst out laughing at her own joke as dirty as it was. **

**Selene's face dropped **

"**Erika!" **

**Erika knew she well and truly crossed the line with Selene, she swirled around and ran back toward the house **

"**Oh shit" Erika was still giggling at her own joke as she tried to run making her out of breath.**

"**Marcus get her" Selene ordered Marcus like a minion who was standing at the stable door.**

**All Marcus did was laugh **

"**Marcus!"**

"**That was pretty funny" **

**Selene rode past him back into the stable **

"**Fine"**

"**Oh come on lets go to dinner" Marcus smiled watching her climb off Kraven**

"**You're not getting any action tonight" Selene muttered under her breath but he still heard it. **

"**Erika!" Marcus yelled and took after her. **

**Erika quickened her pace but she had changed into a long skirt and heals making it harder to run up along the soft grass. **

**Selene came up to the house to find Marcus holding Erika up by her ankle**

"**Just like old times" Erika upside down crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. Marcus smiled to Selene**

"**Honey what you want me to do now?" he asked sweetly. Selene sighed**

"**Put her down" She said walking past inside.**

"**Get her pick her up put her down make up your mind" he muttered letting Erika down. **

"**I heard that" Selene stood at the door her arms crossed. **

**Marcus and Erika sniggered at little and walked past Selene as she held the door open for them with her back.**

**Before she closed the door her gut instinct drew her attention toward the nearby apple orchid down on the neighbor's property. She had the feeling of being watched something seemed to linger in the shadow of nightfall. She stepped out further onto the porch trying to sense what her instinct was warning her. She squinted into the trees for a moment, she couldn't help but feel watched, and something was there but all her other senses could pick up nothing. She waited still for moments staring waiting for any moment.**

"**Mum?" Sophia came out and looked in the direction her mother was staring. **

"**Mum what are you looking at?" Sophia grabbed her arm and shook it. Selene snapped out of it, there was nothing in the distance. **

"**Nothing" She put it down to a stray animal.**

"**Lets go" Selene waked in with her daughter still glimpsing at the trees, she even locked the door behind her not that anything against her power was a threat but her children's lives where different. **

**Kain thought Selene stayed in the barn because she was upset at what he said, or maybe any so he avoided talking to her incase she blew a boiler and yelled at him. **

**But Selene said nothing much to anyone, her mind and gut was still focused upon that feeling that was drawing her to the woods. After dinner she retired for the night leaving everyone in the large living room with the dogs who where sprawled out along the floor like rugs. **

**Selene never turned the light on walking into the room she just headed over to the window that gave a clear view of the woods. Still nothing moved except the light wind, there was nothing there. She let out a sigh and decided to look tomorrow if anything had been there, and changed into her night gown. When she came out of the bathroom she found Sophia lying across her bed on her stomach. **

"**Kain thinks you're angry at him" Sophia stirred as Selene lay down on her stomach next to her.**

"**Does he now" **

"**Yup, and Lilly wants me to go back and tell him you're crying"**

"**Really" Selene covered Sophia in her wing and pulled her close**

"**And I suppose you'll tell him that" Selene said hearing Sophia giggle from within her wing not letting her go**

"**I will now" Sophia began to try and tickle Selene to get out. Selene let her win, letting her out of her wing and jump on her holding her down giving Selene her tickle torture. **

"**You win, you win!" Selene sat back stopping her buy clamping her arms around her so she couldn't move. **

"**Mum?"**

"**Yes" Selene mimicked the same way Sophia whined mum**

"**Is there something in the trees?" **

"**No I was just day dreaming" **

"**Oh"**

"**Whys that honey?"**

"**Well it feels like something's there watching us" Selene sat up **

"**You sensed it as well"**

"**What is it?" Sophia seemed slightly worried**

"**Probably the neighbor or a stay animal, don't worry what ever it is should be more afraid of us" Selene got the hair brush and sat behind Sophia **

"**Yeah" Sophia smiled, her mother was the most powerful being. Selene unlike most mothers brushed Sophia's hair quite gently, she loved spending mother and daughter time with her, she had a good friendship also with her daughter like she and her sister had had with her mother.**

"**Are here are my favorite two beautiful ladies" Marcus popped his head around the door. Selene rolled her eyes he was still trying to suck up**

"**Aright Sophia time for bed" **

"**But it's the holidays"  
"Then go taunt your big brother" Selene was a little pissed about what Kain had said. **

"**I will" She gave Selene a kiss goodnight then jogged up to Marcus who leaned down for a kiss on the cheek and hug**

"**Night dad"**

"**Goodnight sweetie" **

**She quickly ran downstairs to play Lilly's trick. Selene smiled watching Marcus grin**

"**You love it don't you"**

"**Of course, I could never get tired of being a father or loving my children" he said arrogantly and it was true. **

**Right from birth he loved doing everything from cleaning up their vomit to rocking them to sleep, attending their wounds changing the nappy, sorting out the arguments, everything he was much more than Selene had thought she knew he wanted a family but she never knew how much until the twins where born. Selene climbed into bed and almost instantly began to doze. Marcus changed into only his pajama pants and got in snuggling over to her. He began to smooch her but she lay still like she was asleep. **

"**Oh come on no one falls to sleep that fast" he wove his arm behind her back and pulled her closer, she couldn't help but let out a small laugh**

"**You're not going to give up are you?"**

"**Never" he rolled himself on top of her, and began to pull off her night gown when it got caught on her wing. Many of times he had had this problem, within seconds he straddled her sitting up and got the gown off**

"**You've really mastered that haven't you?" **

"**You bet" he had mastered taking it off since she got sick of him ruining all her shirts getting shitty when he couldn't get it off and ripped it off, she had become annoyed and the amount of shirts she had to keep buying. **

**Marcus pulled off his plants and lay back down onto Selene sliding one leg between hers, he began to caress her skin with his hands while her mouth was occupied with his. She slid her own hands across his chest around to his back and down to his backside squeezing the mussels as she went rising a low growl of pleasure from him.**

**Kain came down the hall after Lilly and Sophia had convinced him that Selene was really upset at him. He arrived at his parent's door and gave the door a good thud instead of knocking. Selene a little on edge jumped with fight sitting up suddenly, also bringing her legs up suddenly, accidentally kneeing Marcus in the groin. Marcus drew in a sharp breath and a slight squeak sound**

"**Oh shit sorry!" Selene covered her mouth in shock of what she just did, she felt terrible. Marcus gasped in pain and rolled off her onto his side holding his groin. **

"**Mum?" Kain asked from the other side of the door**

"**What?" Selene answered but her focus was on Marcus who was almost in tears.**

"**Are you alright"**

"**Yes I'm fine got to bed" She kissed Marcus's forehead mouthing apologies to him. He wasn't angry he knew it was an accident just in pain.**

"**Alright goodnight" Kain's voice was more muffled as he stood back form the door.**

"**Goodnight" She answered hearing him walk away. **

"**Oh fuck I am so sorry" **

**His pain had eased and he lied back**

"**If you didn't want sex or any more children you could have just said" he managed to joke as a groan. She sighed and cuddled into his side pulling the sheets back up over them. With a sore groin and swollen testicle Marcus was no longer in the mood anymore, and eventually they fell asleep.**

**A few hours into the night after everyone had gone to bed Selene woke with a fright. The alarmed feeling she had coming from the trees was back and stronger than before. Marcus didn't wake to her sudden movement and she left him sleeping silently to check the trees, she would one hundred percent be satisfied that it was nothing. **

**That's if nothing was there. **

**She crept out her room to the room Sophia and Lilly where sharing, they slept peacefully, she then checked Kain and Saxons room it was the same. **

**From what she could tell everyone was sleeping fine but the feeling was bugging her and it seemed close. She came down the stairs in the dark and formed into her black mist form then sifted out the cracks of the door and out onto the porch so she would not be seen by any intruder. Still not seeing anything she came down the grass still as her mist form quickly down across the garden over the pool and picnic area and thought the gaps of the wood fence, then over the paddock toward the orchard. She hovered low along the ground highly alert looking for any sign of anything. She could sense something but there was nothing to be seen heard or smell there was nothing but old foot prints, and a lingering presence.**

**She was about to hover her way back satisfied with her investigation when a set of footsteps came from the paddock, she turned around to see a dark figure moving across the gloom. **


	3. A shadow rises

**Selene hovered about in her mist form among the trees like a fog lingering silently waiting as the figure drew near. The figure drew a long sword heading for the trees right toward her. **

**Selene picked up the scent immediately and realized the figure was Viktor who was searching the trees like she had done, obviously drawn to the same presence. Viktor stood shirtless and in a baggy pair of jeans scratching the back of his shoulder looking around. He was unaware she was there, since her mist form could hardly be seen, had not scent, and made no sound. **

**Selene came into physical form behind Viktor **

"**You sense it also" She told him wrapping her wings around her naked body covering herself in her feather coat. Viktor swung around holding up this sword but froze as soon as soon as he picked up her scent and dropped his sword so he was posing no threat she still held control over is life he was a puppet on a string that she held. **

"**It's just you" He sighed **

"**I have this feeling, I'm sensing a presence it wasn't here before" She whispered to him her eye's blood red glowing in the dark. She knew he could sense it because she could, he did have her blood in his veins.**

"**I know but there is nothing here, no one has been here either there are no foot prints nothing" He observed. Numbers of times Selene had taken her family to this holiday home but never had she sensed anything like it. **

**They investigated the area for a few moments more, then retrieved the sword **

"**There's nothing" Viktor slid the sword into his belt **

"**Could have been something here a while ago what ever it is if growing faint we'll check again tomorrow" Selene turned back and walked silently with Viktor back up to the house to find Marcus standing at the porch.**

"**What's going on?" **

"**We thought we sensed something but nothing is there" Selene explained standing next to him. Viktor said nothing and walked past him returning to the lounge where he slept on the couch. **

"**Are you sure?" Marcus asked looking into the trees he couldn't pick up anything. **

"**I'm sure, where going home tomorrow anyway, lets go back inside" Marcus shrugged it off and followed Selene back inside, now that his groin was fine he grinned as he followed her up the stairs trying his luck the second time to succeed. **

**Though the halls of the sleeping house hold a set of four feet snuck though the halls silent in stealth mode creeping though the dark. Passing all the doors to the room at the end the pace quickened moving though the door to see Marcus and Selene sound asleep in their bed. It made its way along the floor and over to Selene's side of the bed and slowly climbed upon the bed and snuck over to her head. She slept with her back against Marcus's chest, his face full off feathers. **

**It leaned in close bringing its face right in close to her face, then out of its mouth came a large flat salivary tongue that ran across her cheek. Slowly Selene awoke to the horrible feeling that stroked her face, screwing up her nose and frowning with disgust she woke to see Sparky's big brown face trying to lick her waking her up for a walk. Sparky was Cass's last pup, the runt of her second litter, he looked so much like Cass who had passed on, Selene had to keep him. Selene pushed the dog away and slowly got up without waking Marcus. **

"**Alright I'll take you for a walk" She quietly grumbled leaving the room.**

**Half an hour later Marcus opened his eyes partly as he awoke, he spat out a feather he had inhaled then gave a yawn. Smiling he pulled his arms where Selene always was to find them empty, except for feathers that was starting to accumulate since winter was coming and she was beginning to Malt her summer coat. **

"**What!" he sat up suddenly to find the bed empty again. **

"**Selene?" the room and the rest of the house were quiet except for the sound of the television downstairs. Marcus jumped up and shoved on a pair of pants and made his way down stairs. When he reached the living room he found Saxon and Sophia giggling away watching cartoons.**

"**What's so funny" Marcus yawned again walking in scratching his head. **

**Saxon with a big grin on his face pointed to Viktor who was still asleep on the couch, he was laying on his stomach and they where sitting on top of him.**

"**He's still asleep" Saxon whispered.**

**Marcus smirked with a laugh **

"**Ha, he's a door mat now he's a piece of furniture, you going up in the world Viktor" Marcus laughed to himself but not loud enough for them to hear him**

"**What was that dad?" Sophia asked seeing his mouth move, she missed nothing. **

"**Have any of you two seen your mother?"**

"**Nope"**

"**No" they each answered their attention turned back to the television. **

**Marcus nodded to himself, headed for the kitchen, took out the bottle of juice and headed outside to find Selene. **

**He paced over the sand dune drinking from the bottle heading for the beach. As he walked down the dune toward the surf he saw Selene lying in the sand motionless.**

"**Selene?" He called picking up the pace of his walk as she did not move. **

**Around her running about and playing in the sand and surf were their seven dogs, Sparky the boxer pup of Cass, Selene's dog, Skuzzy or sometimes called twit, who was Saxons boxer dog from the same litter as Sparky, Pugsly, the family dog who was a fat Rotwheiler who was to lazy to do anything except eat, Meatball who was Marcus's dog who was a round Staffy, Guts-ach II who was Kain's Boxer, Louise, Sophia's Rotwheiler, Buzz, Erika and Duncan's fox terrier who was one of Russ's puppy's, and Jocelyn, Lilly's bull terrier. It was a lot of dogs to walk so Selene always let them off the leash and run wild.**

**Marcus made his way though the sand over to Selene who lay with her feathers half submerged in the sand. **

"**Selene!" Marcus panicked lifting her head up into his hands. She opened her eyes suddenly and gave him a smile.**

"**Oh... You" Marcus grumbled but ended up laughing. **

"**Got you back from last night when you tricked me"**

"**I woke up and you where gone a second time, you scared me!" He sat up to have Pugsly flop onto his bottom next to him then lean against him. **

"**What are you doing down here" Marcus asked Selene giving Pugsly a scratch behind the ear. **

"**I'm giving my wings a sand bath" Selene sifted her wings though the sand cleaning her feathers. She had cleaned her feathers with water until she watched a bird have a dirt bath and when no one was watching copied only to find it kept her feathers clean and loosened any lose feathers, it also avoided her getting any mites, which wasn't a real problem since she had the power of fire and burnt anything off in seconds. **

**They sat at the beach for half an hour as the rest of the house awoke and got ready for traveling back to the home to the castle. Selene and Marcus walked back to find the truck to take the horses back had arrived**

"**You two walked away it get out of helping did ye" Duncan stood with his hands on his hips. **

"**No I was taking the dogs for a walk" Selene handed him the seven leashes and headed for the barn. **

**In over an hour everyone packed up and was ready, Viktor and Selene seemed to keep watching the trees the presence was still lingering there. **

**The truck had left, so had Duncan and Erika with Lilly and Harmony and most the gear while the rest piled into the van. **

"**Got everything?" Marcus asked everyone holding up the house keys.**

**Everyone nodded. They shoved Rick, Kain and Viktor into the back seats, Sophia and Saxon in the middle along with Puglsy who refused to go into the truck, and outside Selene was giving Marcus the 'I'm driving look. **

**Marcus had much improved on his driving and most insisted on his driving over Selene's driving who still drove like a speed freak lunatic. **

"**I'm driving" Marcus didn't even look at her and got into the drivers side so she couldn't argue. She hopped into the passenger side and they where off on there way back home from their three week stay at their holiday home.**

**It wasn't even fifteen minutes into traveling when Saxon spoke up**

"**Dad"**

"**What"**

"**I need to go" Saxon asked in the gesture of needing to pee. **

"**What! I told you to go before be left" Selene shuffled around to look at her son who put on a fake grin**

"**I went, but I need to go again"**

"**That's because you drank an entire two liters of juice this morning" Rick rolled his eyes. **

"**We'll stop I need to go also" Marcus said pulling the van over near some bushes. They got out and walked over behind the bush but Saxon was hesitant **

"**What's wrong?"**

"**I can't go"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because the cows are watching" Saxon pointed to the paddock of cows who where all looking. Marcus stood still for a moment looking at the cows**

"**That is rather off putting isn't it, come on lets find somewhere else" **

**Selene rested her head against the head rest sighing**

"**What's taking them so long?" She was becoming annoyed as the day was growing hotter and sunnier, the van was beginning to heat up not to mention the dog's open panting mouth was radiating a bad smell around the vehicle.**

**Marcus and Saxon finally returned to find the dog now in the back seat where Viktor sat next to the window that opened the furthest. **

"**What took you so long?" **

"**We had to find a more secluded place" Marcus said quieter for Selene to hear not to embarrass Saxon. **

"**Oh" Selene said winding down her window fully, only to pick up that presence, it was faint, but now it was annoying her something bad it was hard to tell what it was and her gut feeling was warning her against it what ever it was. **

**Marcus started up the van and drove off, he was talking to Selene but she wasn't listening, she could hear him and the kids in the back but her attention was on the window. **

"**Mum" Sophia called her, but Selene was in her day dream**

"**Mum" she said louder again still no reply.**

"**Mum!" Sophia yelled this time nudging the back of the seat finally gaining her mothers attention. **

**Selene turned around to face her daughter to see all her lose feathers flying around the back of the van over everyone. Sophia the most covered was not amused, she sat with a pout while Viktor and Saxon was smiling, Saxon had dared Viktor into a competition in who could catch the most feathers, Kain and Rick fanned them out of their faces. **

"**The window it's blowing all your lose feathers off!" Sophia sulked **

"**Sorry" Selene tucked her wings down behind her back and wound them over her lap so the wind did not catch them. **

"**How many do you have?" Saxon asked Viktor holding up his had full of feathers.**

"**Eight" Viktor held up his feathers, he could have caught more but he always let Saxon win at most things. **

"**Sixteen" Saxon grinned **

"**You cheated" Sophia smirked**

"**I did not"**

"**You did to, you took some off me"**

"**They wafted off you" **

"**It's still cheating" **

"**It is not!" **

"**Is so"**

"**Is not"**

"**Is so" Sophia nudged him hard with her elbow**

"**Dad she hit me"**

"**I did not" **

"**Did too" **

"**Quiet" Marcus grumbled **

"**I did not, I nudged you" **

"**Same thing" he nudged her back **

"**Is not" she hit him this time**

"**Hey cut it out" Marcus said louder but he was more focused on the road. **

"**But she hit me" **

"**So" **

**Saxon got angry and hit her back**

"**Ouch, you shouldn't hit girls" She hit poked him really hard in the side**

"**Argh! You're not a girl, you're a tomboy" he rubbed his side**

"**Yeah that means I could kick your ass, and at least I have my changing ability" she poked him harder again in the same spot. Sophia poked him again even harder, it was really beginning to hurt him, making him angrier and he hit her hard in the shoulder **

"**Come on guys quit it, Saxon don't hit Sophia" Kain sighed getting annoyed at them arguing all the time.**

"**You always take her side" **

"**No I don't" **

"**Yes you do" **

"**Don't make me reach back there" Selene snapped making them all quiet**

"**But he started it" Sophia lied to blame it on Saxon**

"**I did not"**

"**I don't care who started it I'll finish it" Selene snapped then returned to the window.**

**The van was silent for about two minutes when Sophia shoved her heal of her foot right into the top of Saxon's foot after pulling a number of faces at each other.**

"**Ouch!" Saxon yelled, she almost broke the bone, Saxon didn't hit her back just grabbed his foot almost in tears it hurt bad**

"**Sophia I saw that, that's enough" Viktor finally stepped in but his words where not harsh. **

"**Sophia, apologize to your brother right now" Marcus raised his voice at her. **

**Sophia sighed and glared at her brother who was looking down. He looked strait up at her with a sour expression only for her to see his eyes were dark blood red just like his mothers. **

"**Dad, there's something wrong with Saxon's eyes" **

"**What!" Marcus yelled, everyone looked to see Saxons red eyes, Saxon himself wasn't even aware that his eyes had changed. **

"**What?" he asked totally confused. **

"**Viktor swap places with Saxon, and sit between them" Selene ordered Viktor**

"**What's wrong with my eyes?" Saxon asked to then be picked up by Viktor and put into the seat where Viktor was sitting.**

"**Mum?" **

"**Don't worry, just calm down, it's just your blood line powers" Marcus explained to calm him. **

**No one said anything more over the next quarter of an hour, and Saxon's eyes returned to normal. **

**With Sophia, Kain and Lilly they where not able to turn their eyes until they where about eight, but Saxon's powered never came though, and they used to tease him that he couldn't, however their eyes changed black in hybrid state Saxon's eyes where red. **

**Over twenty minutes later the silence was broken when Rick and Kain began talking about motor bikes as one passed them. **

**Marcus's attention was turned to Selene**

"**Is there something wrong?"**

"**No" her answer was sharp.**

"**Are you sure? You seem a little quiet and put off by something"**

"**Every things fine"**

"**Sure? I haven't said anything have I?"**

"**No, nothings wrong" She snapped looking out the window. Sophia and Saxon listened, thinking they had caused there mother to become upset they apologized after calming down. **

"**Sorry Mum, sorry Dad" Saxon said aloud, so did Sophia**

"**That's alright you should be apologizing to each other" Marcus told them giving them a smile, then quickly looked to Selene who was still sating out the window, he knew there was something on her mind. **

**Sophia and Saxon eventually apologized and everyone was talking again of course except for Selene. **

**Marcus pulled the Van over for lunch in a small town before the rest of the hour's trip back to the main city. Everyone was beginning to get cabin fever from the heat and traveling, and they caught up with Duncan and Erika's car joining for lunch. **

"**I'll just take Pugsly for a short walk" Selene said taking the dog leaving before anyone could go with her, the feeling was now stronger and she had to find out what it was. **

**Marcus needed to talk to Saxon so he pulled him away from everyone else and over to the park to talk with him. Saxon had always been upset about not being able to change**

"**This is about my eyes isn't it?" Saxon asked sitting next to Marcus on the park bench.**

"**Yes"**

"**What's wrong with me, why am I not changing like the others?"**

"**You are different, I never realized till now"**

"**Different?"**

"**Well as you know I am hybrid, and your mother is well, all the bloodlines. When a hybrid changes their eyes turn black, like mine and your brother and sisters, and Lilly's. But what you don't know is your mother's eyes do not turn black, they change blood red, just like yours just did in the car" Marcus explained to him. Selene had never changed into her form since she never wanted to show her angry side against her children or let them see her demon looking form, all they ever saw was her form as it was now. **

**Saxon's face sparked up **

"**You mean my powers are like mum?"**

"**Well yes its hard to tell until you are older, because her powers are more complicated, when you've received them its taken longer for the powers to form itself in you, which is why you didn't get your power till later" **

**Saxon let out a laugh with a huge grin on his face**

"**Ha, and they made fun of me" **

"**Well they wont now" Marcus grinned, they looked alike, Saxon had the same grin as his father, he was so much like him, except for his eyes that where brown like Selene's all her children had her eyes. Marcus scuffed up his son's short dark brown hair, he could sense Saxon's happiness in realizing there was nothing wrong with him at all**

"**Dad" Saxon whined combing it back into place with his hands, he always brushed it back like his father. **

"**Come on lets get lunch" Marcus stood up and stretched to have Saxon leap onto his back. Both laughing Marcus grabbed his legs so he sat on his back and didn't fall then began to run. **

**Selene walked the dog along the ally way walking toward the presence, it was strong very strong, until she came to an apartment building where the feeling had lead her. She kicked the door open and entered the hall. The building was old but still inhabited, the presence was inside, and coming from above her, upstairs, somewhere in one of the rooms. **

**She pulled the leash for the dog to come as she took a step up onto the first step only to have the dog growl at her. Never had Pugsly growled at anyone, he was a big lazy friendly cuddly dog that loved everything, except for exercise and some reason pineapple lollies.**

"**What?" Selene tried to encourage the dog again but it was up the stairs the dog was growling at not her. She let the dog remain sitting at the bottom of the stairs growling while she headed up to the second level. As she reached the second floor she heard and smelt humans in one of the rooms at the end, she could tell buy the quickening heart beat they where beginning to panic, it was clear that the panic was due to her approaching. **

**She stood still for a moment as the panic and moment along with the scent suddenly disappeared, and came to a still. Then she spotted the camera at the very end of the hall, she approached it slowly, and sure enough it followed her. She stared up at the camera far a moment looking right into it, hopefully giving the impression to who ever was watching, the effect she was looking right at them, right though their soul. Her heart skipped a beat in an instant as her ears picked up the smallest of moment behind her she swirled around to see who was in the hall only to have a bullet shoot right past her head missing her cheek narrowly. **

**She hissed seeing the human figure in black clothing and balaclava at the end of the hall holding a high powered rifle begin firing and screaming at her. **

"**Demon woman!" they screamed and fired again. She dodged the bullets and remained in her human form she leapt up onto the wall and crawled toward him, as he lousily missed her wasting bullets that would have no effect upon her anyway. **

"**Go back to hell from which you came from demon!" he fired a shot that finally hit her in the chest as she jumped to the other side sending her to the ground. The figure stopped firing and jogged toward her while she lay upon the ground. **

"**I have her" he yelled to have two more masked figures come from one of the apartment rooms. **

"**Don't get close you fool, she's still powerful just administer the drug!" one of the yelled. Selene was effectively playing helplessly wounded lying upon the floor pretending to be in pain. She slowly lay still relaxing she painfully kept one finger in the bullet hole to hold open the wound so she bleed. What these fools did not know was how poisonously potent her blood was, as poor Elaine had discovered the day she got her blood upon her hands when she tried to deliver the twins. Not only did the blood eat though the flesh but it was as poisonous as snake venom and killed within five minutes of contact for both immortals and mortals.**

**Elaine was fortunate as the water she poured upon her hands slowed the poison but it was Marcus's adapted Hybrid blood injected into her system that only barely spared her life, but what's left of her hands are permanently damaged, there is almost nothing left of her left hand and she has only her thumb and two and a half fingers left on her right.**

**Selene lay still letting the figure with the syringe come close to her and lean down ready to jab her, when in the blink of an eye she held a cup full of her blood and splashed it onto their face. The figure screamed dropping the syringe clutching their face that was being eaten away as Selene leapt up onto the roof. **

"**My face!" he pulled his mask off to reveal half of his face eaten away till a large chunk of skull and melting eyeball could be seen, along with the hands that clutched his face was now just mussel and bone the skin was eaten away. **

"**Fuck!" the second figure screamed in horror, jumped back then open fired upon Selene. **

**This time Selene had had enough, she was not going to let these bastards stalk her family or be a threat to her children, she would dispose of them now. **

**Her eyes became red, and she began to change for the first time since Kain was a baby**

"**You call me a demon? Then I will appear like a demon" she screeched angrily has her body took its dark shape. Her wings became like bat wings, covering themselves with flames as was her hair, black smoke from her power quickly filled the hall setting off the smoke alarms and blocking the range of view all around, they ceased fire as they could no longer see. Selene crept along the roof silently she could tell exactly where they where, she could hear their heart and see the heat of their body though the black cloud, and more or less smell the delicious blood that streamed though their bodies, it had been far too long since she had fed upon fresh blood, she did not drink it around any of her children as they did not need it and did not cave it, it was better that way. She how ever was starting to become hungry and had not had lunch, or breakfast. **


	4. The hunger returns

**Selene couldn't help herself, the hunger was to great and it was not like they where innocent and she was preying upon them, no they followed her family they where a threat, and now they are dinner. **

**Selene slowly approached the closest target, like a snake she sat upon the floor sitting still ready to strike as her first meal approached, her heart beat with excitement this was what she longed for, she was a warrior once and it still flowed in her veins. The figure took one last fatal step to have Selene snatch them sharply covering their mouth so they made no sound, in moments her hunger was satisfied as she summoned just her fangs, like she would have if still just Vampyre and sank them deep into his throat. She could hear the man whose face she burnt off finally gasping his last breath as the poison entered his heart and took his life from him. Selene's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she became intoxicated with the liquid life flowed though her teeth into her mouth and greedily swallowed to her stomach that screamed for more. **

**More her mind told her, more.**

**Her body tingled as she relaxed thoroughly enjoying her long overdue meal, and this she thought, she was depriving of her children? The magnificent over powering pleasure of feeding she had to, craving it too much would drive anyone to massacre like Viktor had done. It was better if they never knew it, so they wouldn't be driven to seek out more. As the blood flow slowed and the now limp body in her clasp was beginning to run empty she pulled herself free letting the body fall to the ground, she hadn't noticed but she had returned to her human form, or some what of it. **

**The smoke had cleared and she could see her second course staring at her with her blood covered mouth, and streams of crimson down her chin and over her chest and top. He stared at her with an empty gun she stared at him with a half empty stomach wanting to fill it till she was completely satisfied. **

**She didn't want answers it seemed clear to her these where fanatics who believed they where Vampyre slayers, and cowardly hid behind the innocent sheet of religion. **

"**Evil!" he pulled out a clove of garlic and threw it at her. She caught it with her hand and just looked at it**

"**You watch too many movies" she biffed it over her shoulder.**

"**Die you blue eyed vulture!" he pulled a stun launcher out of his pocket, it was a late invention created by the police force to knock out or almost kill lethal killers. **

**Selene froze **

"**Blue eye..." she realized what he said, then whack, the small metal gadget hit her in the neck then gave her the biggest bolt or power and shock sending her back, she tripped over the body upon the floor and landed on her back only to find her wings did not break her fall. She pulled the gadget out of her neck and shook her head clearing the small dizziness the shock had given then checked to see why her wings did not support her, only to find her wings weren't even there.**

"**What the!" the bent her arms back to feel her back that was empty, no feathers no stubs just ribs and skin. **

"**You're not going anywhere" the man picked up the syringe and flung it at her, she picked up the dead figures arm in time for the syringe to imbed in, instead of her. She flipped to her feet and kicked the man in the chest sending him right the way down the hall knocking him out at the end wall. She frowned feeling her back again**

"**What's happened" She picked up the man's hunting knife and looked at her reflection in the blade. She was solely in her Vampyre form, she figured some how feeding had aloud her to separate just her Vampyre bloodline that was so strong and kept the others at bay so she could just form her Vampyre state.**

**It seemed somewhat nice having no wings after just over seventeen years but she had grown so used to and attached to them she felt odd. **

**She quickly didn't care as she reached the man upon the floor or in her view the rest of her meal. She picked him up by the collar and devoured his blood in minutes, like before she dropped the body as soon as she was finished. She licked every last drop off her mouth, wiped her chin then licked what was left off her hand. She moved into the apartment that the three figures came to find a room full of surveillance equipment of the building and photographs of her and her family piled in a file on the desk. Hissing in anger she took the file up into her hands then burnt it to a crisp in seconds using her fame ability. **

**She looked for every tape she could find and burnt them all she burnt out the filing cabinet and everything that even resembled an investigation into her or her family. She checked the rest of the apartments upon that floor to find they where all empty until she got to the last one next to the camera with she looked at. In side was the surveillance guard who had been watching her the whole time. **

"**Murderer" the guard yelled pulling out his gun**

"**You shot at me first and spied on my family, we prey on no one, why can't you leave us alone!"**

"**Because you a re unnatural creatures and you must die"**

"**No, you humans just can't have any creature more powerful than you, higher in the food chain" She bared her teeth at him **

"**You humans fear something more powerful because you can't control us, you don't like the fact you can't control everything so you are afraid and have to kill it off"**

"**No, you're evil, and you will be wiped out" he cocked his gun and aimed it at her forehead**

"**So be it, step forward morsel" Selene was treated to desert. He pulled the trigger, the bullet never even reached her head she caught it in mid air then held it up for him to see**

"**Is this yours?"**

**The guard stood back in fear**

"**What the hell are you..."before he could finish his sentence she leapt upon him fangs out landing right into his jugular. She managed to drink all of his blood as well, she had devoured three humans her body seemed to absorb all that she ate, it feed her power she cloud feel her strength rise to an all new high, the more she feed the stronger she became. She was powerful enough without feeding, when she did feed she felt invincible. She stood still for a moment noticing the wound in her chest had not healed properly since the bullet was still lodged in her liver. She shoved her hand though the half closed wound, frowning slightly and giving a small moan of pain then felt around for the lodged bullet. Gritting her teeth she found the bullet and pulled it free from the wound, the bullet was out not even a split of a split second then the wound healed in record time. She dropped the bullet letting it tinkle along the ground in the silent apartment building. She climbed up the wall and listened to the roof, there was nothing upstairs the presence was dead, she had found it. She jumped off the wall and headed for the door when she found a mechanical device by the door that seemed to generate a shield. There had been one in every room. She stared at it for a moment then ripped it off the wall taking it with her, she needed to tell Marcus about what she had found immediately. **

**Marcus was worried that Pugsly had returned without Selene, it was unlikely for him to run off he was too lazy to do so. Without alarming everyone else Marcus took the dog telling him to take him back to Selene.**

**Pugsly lead Marcus down the ally across the street right up to the back of the apartment building Selene had entered. **

"**Selene?" **

"**Here" She answered jumping down from the fire exit giving him a fright.**

"**I was worried, what's going on"**

"**I need to tell you something" She didn't face him just fix up her shirt. **

**Marcus leaned in and sniffed her scent it had changed, most every other time that meant one thing to him**

"**You're pregnant!" he said exited**

**She looked up at him revealing her blue eyes. His face fell into a frown as he saw her blue eyes**

"**You're eyes are blue..." he realized she had no wings either**

"**You're wings are gone, what's going on?" he rubbed his hand over her back investigating her change.**

"**I'm in my Vampyre form, somehow I managed to bring it up without the rest but not enough to burn in the sun, just enough to somehow put my wings away" **

"**But how?" Marcus could then smell blood, human blood running in her veins. She looked away her guilt ate her a little, yes they stalker her family and they where a treat but they could have had families of their own. **

**Marcus then noticed the wet blood down Selene's top **

"**Selene what have you done..." He asked staring at the blood his own eyes changing black at his own lust for blood and seeing it dripping down her chest over her breast wasn't making it any better. **

"**I have to show you"**

**He did not hear what she said the completion to lick the blood off her was way too much for him to bare. In moments his tongue ran up her breast and along her chest to her collar bone, as he pleasurably licked the sweet blood of her even sweeter skin. Selene let out a slight gasp of delight at the feeling, but pushed him away.**

"**Marcus, focus I need to show you this" She took his hand and lead him into the apartment and up the stairs to the second floor. They reached the hall to find it was empty**

"**What!" Selene scowled in anger as the bodies were gone the hall had been roughly cleaned.**

"**Is this a game" he asked pulling her in wanting to clean the rest of the blood off her. **

"**Marcus I'm serious there was armed guards here, they had photos of us and our children they had been stalking us, I killed them right here its how I got this" She held up the device she ripped off the wall.**

"**I believe you, I can smell the blood" **

**She ran into the room which held the files and equipment to find only ashes from when she burnt there information was left in the room. She jogged down the hall to find the camera had been ripped out the wall all the surveillance equipment was taken, in the room which she had devoured her last victim was empty except for the carpet which had a large blood stain that was still wet. **

"**How is this possible, they where all here it was only ten minutes ago" she was astounded at the time they disappeared. **

"**Maybe there were more of them, either way we should not stay and from the mess, I can tell they discovered your power first hand and will think twice before spying on us again"**

**He took her hand and led her out before she reached the outer door of the building she stopped grabbing her back letting out a groan her wings formed out her back and she returned to her normal body, in a way she was glad to have them back. **

**He wrapped his arm around her waist and walked her back to the café everyone was eating at**

"**So you're not pregnant?" **

"**No" **

**She heard him let out a sigh of disappointment and drop his shoulders. She knew he wanted a big family, if he had his way they would have many more children, but they had an eternity so he was relaxed. **

"**Sorry, to disappoint you"**

"**Ah, no problems we still have many years" he paused for a moment**

"**Maybe we could try for another one" he had wanted to ask her that for the last year or so. **

"**So that's why you've been frisky lately?"**

"**Maybe, well do you?" **

"**I'll think about it"**

**She smiled ending the conversation as they arrived at the café. **

"**Mum where have you been?" Kain asked **

"**Just walking the dog" **

"**Want some lunch?" Erika asked moving so Selene and Marcus could sit down**

"**No thanks I've eaten". **


	5. The coin flips

**Viktor was the only one to notice the change in Selene, he could tell she had been drinking human blood. Like always he said nothing, just ate his lunch scowling to himself he wanted blood and she never let him now she was feeding upon them? He had to find out. **

**Selene hid the device she found it the glove box of the van before anyone saw. **

"**Mum" Saxon came up behind her causing her to slam the box shut so he wouldn't see. Saxon noticed a the dry blood on the collar of her top, it was dark so it was not easy to spot**

"**Are you bleeding?" his eyes became red unintentionally as he looked closer he was drawn to it. **

"**Saxon!" She snapped him out of it **

"**I cut myself, what was it you wanted?"**

"**I wanted to ride in the front" his eyes still stared at the blood.**

"**Alright" she stepped back and gave him a tap on the shoulder giving him a slight nudge toward the front seat. Sophia went with Erika and Duncan while Selene sat in the back with the dog and Viktor who was becoming more than eager to talk to her. **

**She sat silent her mind playing out the event though her mind over and over again trying to recall anything odd that would seem like there was more to it, it felt as though there was. Marcus had shrugged it off so easily not afraid of anything but even though she was the most powerful she knew better than to let a small lingering threat lye vacant and un dealt to. **

"**Enjoy your meal" **

**She narrowed her eyes at him she knew he knew very well what she had done.**

"**Intoxicating isn't it?"**

**She scowled at him grinding her teeth a little. **

"**You should avoid doing it again, before the thirst becomes too much"**

**She listened but did not answer, he knew she heard him.**

**An hour later they arrived home, Selene wasted no time in getting the device down to the lab. **

**She threw it onto the table where a young man sat looking at a micro chip though a magnifying glass strapped to his head. **

"**Well a new toy what is this..." he mused himself picking up the object**

"**That's what I want you to tell me" **

"**I've never seen anything like it" **

"**Well work on it I'll be back later" She charged out the door and headed to the dojo, she didn't even bother to help unpack. She was angry and inpatient, Viktor was right she wanted more, she should never have given herself the excuse to feed upon them but it had been too long.**

**She was feeling her warrior side aching to rise again joining with her defensive mother nature to protect her young combine into a dance of power that dwelled though her, not she had something to hunt her heart was beginning to pick up a pace with excitement fading the anger. A hunter once again, hunt those who are trying to hunt her, **

"**Yes" She thought aloud changing into her combat gear. She scrapped on her fist mitts and went for the boxing bag hanging in the empty dojo. She began attacking the bag pounding it harshly with her fists.**

**I will attack at night she thought just like old times, human's eyes are useless in the dark unless they use equipment. Her eyes became red again her fangs elongated hitting the bag harder and harder, she was to powerful for the specially made punching bag, punching it apart beginning to utterly destroy it as she got faster.**

**Marcus had taken the last of his and Selene's bags up to their room to find it was still empty. No one had seen her, she had disappeared again. He searched the halls and rooms, then out on the yard where everyone was sitting in the sun enjoying the heat of the last few warms days before the cold winter ahead. **

"**Has anyone seen Selene?" Everyone nodded no. **

**He knew there was one last place to look. **

**Selene had gone though five punching back creating a mess in dojo with sand, fabric and weights all over the floor, she was not onto kicking the shit out of the rubber dummies. Marcus strolled into the dojo to see the mess and Selene covered in sand kicking the head off the dummy. **

"**Selene you want to talk?" he could clearly see she had anger making its way out, it had over powered the excitement that fed it and turned into Anger once again. She said nothing just finally kick lose the head off the dummy sending it smashing out the window. Marcus came over to her side as she now had nothing left to attack, she was panting heavily and sweating.**

"**What's the matter?"**

**She abruptly turned on him and used him as her next item of practice she was so in depth in her mind and so wound up she just came out and struck him. **

**Even in the deep blood colour of her eyes he could see something deep fueling the power she weald in her fists at him.**

"**Selene!" he yelled in fright as she punched him in the chest breaking his ribs then gave another blow to his jaw punching out a couple of teeth. Her side kick sent him across the floor into the wall. The concrete cracked and caved in a way like he was a bowling ball hitting the pavement after being dropped from a great height. **

**He had now shattered ribs a broken leg, minced kidneys a cracked skull and fractured shoulder blades. **

**Spitting out a mouthful of blood he gasped for breath over the pain to look up and see her flying at him, he tried to move but she was on top of him propelling another punch into his chest he could not over power her or strike her back to nock her out of this trance she seemed to be in. **

**He changed into his hybrid form to strengthen his body against her blows, after a few punches he managed to grab the tip of her and stick his claw right into the end, to most sensitive weakness upon her form. She ceased punching and threw her arms back trying to pull her wing away it hurt like hell, but not as much pain as Marcus was in. He took the moment at hand and threw a punch to her jaw flinging her onto her back away from him, he hoped that it would knocked some sense into what she was doing. **

**She sat up holding the tip of her wing her face full of anger and power like she was going to change form at any moment. She stared at him baring her teeth then came to a halt, her face softened and fell into pain, guilt and sorrow as her eyes scanned Marcus who was clearly in pain and still have lodged in the wall. **

**She lowered her head and wings simultaneously in shame and realization of what she had done**

"**Marcus..." she whispered her eyes began to water**

"...**what have I done, I'm so sorry" the crawled over to him almost cowering for his forgiveness. He clenched his teeth still in his hybrid form hearing his bones pop and twist back into place. He glared at her angrily she had no reason to attack him as she did this was not something he was going to let up lightly. **

"**Marcus?" She called him but turned away from her and leaned over trying to climb to his feet. She gently grabbed his arm trying to help him to his feet but he spin back and violently whacked her arm away and got to his feet himself. **

"**Marcus please..." she remained sitting on the ground not even bothering to get up. He looked down at her with his black watering eyes that contained nothing but pain then walked toward the door to see Saxon walk in holding the dummy head rubbing the back of his own head**

"**Who threw this out the window..." He stopped seeing his dark blue father in hybrid form he had seen it once or twice years ago but not often. **

"**Cool!" he then saw his mothers red eyes**

"**You're eyes are like mine, hey who threw this it his me in the back of the head" he walked in toward his mother to be stopped by Marcus**

"**That was me, sorry dear" Selene said lowering her head**

"**Leave it, you cannot talk to your mother right now she as to deal with something" Marcus pulled him back not letting him near Selene. Saxon then sensed the tenseness in the air and let his father lead him out**

"**Come on you're back to school tomorrow, you have to sort out your books and things" Marcus lead him away. **

**Selene lay down on the mat ashamed of herself, she had let her power and blood lust take over. She remained there until it was dark keeping out of everyone's sight, she did not show up at dinner either just laid upon the mat not believing what she had done, she harmed him, he never once had ever lifted an arm or raised a finger to her in any sort of anger, yes they had had a few arguments but they never lasted long. **

**He had done so much for her and their children.**

**Marcus slowly made his way to their bedroom expecting to see her there asleep or in the bathroom but she was not. He still felt angry and hurt at her actions, yes he healed and it didn't matter, but the fact she turned her powers on him so quickly in her anger hurt. He could sense she was still in the dojo, in the very same spot he had left her. He walked down the steps to the dojo door to see her lying upon the mat in the exact same place since he left but she was bundled up in a ball wrapped in her wings asleep. From her red swollen face he could tell she had cried so much in the huddled position she had nodded off.**

**He still loved her no matter what and knew she would have punished herself by dwelling on the guilt letting it eat herself. **

**He wanted to go over and cuddle her make it better but the anger and pain of her ruthless actions cut him deeply. **

**He sighed and pushed the pain aside then without a sound he gently and slowly careful not to wake her, pulled her up into his arms and carried her up to their room. Gently he lay her down upon their bed and covered her with a blanket. He couldn't sleep in the same bed as her for this night and slept on the couch next to the fire place.**

**Selene woke up the next morning to silence. She sat up still in her combat gear noticing her surroundings were no longer the dojo. She sheepishly got up and walked downstairs to the kitchen that was an absolute mess, it was being cleaned buy the cook and maid. Cereal and milk was all over the floor no doubt by Saxon and Sophia.**

"**Can we get you something?" the cook asked her but she was dazed and nodded no. **

**It was late morning the twins where at school Kain was obviously working on the farm down the road like he always did, Erika and Duncan would still be asleep and Lilly would be looking after Harmony. It was the usual daily thing to wake to except Selene was always up to see everyone off. She knew Marcus would be around somewhere no doubt avoiding her, she didn't blame him. **

**She returned upstairs showered then got dressed and headed for the lab to see what if any improvements on what the device was.**

**She kicked the door open causing the young man to jump with fright dropping his screwdriver. **

"**Oh, Selene it's just you" He sat up taking a breath patting his chest. **

"**You scared me" he smiled.**

"**Did you find out what that thing is" she pointed to the device that was half dismantled upon the bench. **

"**Yes I did, it seems to be able to hide scent, movement, and sound, everything an immortal can sense"**

"**Except presence, that's how I picked them up" **

"**Will you are one of a kind, it seems you or Viktor in the blood line sense could just manage to pick it up"**

"**Sophia briefly picked it up also"**

"**Well same thing again, they do have your blood line" he shuffled about in his chair scratching his nose. Technology since the twins where born had dramatically improved and many devices could be created to use against the immortals. **

"**Thank you Sam" she sighed heading back to ward the door**

"**Your welcome, oh Selene"**

**She stopped and swirled around to face him again**

"**What?"**

"**Are you alright? You just seem a little off colour" **

"**I'm fine" she marched away**

"**Good, Um can I keep this?" he yelled after her, she gave a wave of approval before disappearing up the stairs. **

"**Oh good" he smiled, a spring from another contraption shot out giving him another fright**

"**Good heavens, its going to be one of those days!" he patted his chest from his speeding heart again. **

**Selene headed for the stables, tending to her horses was the one thing that calmed her down, she now knew that this treat had to be dealt with, if they went to such an extent to make such a device and disappear they had to be up to something. **

**Either way, they where most defiantly a threat to her family. **

**Selene found Elaine in the stable patting Fausgus with her good hand.**

"**Morning" Elaine spoke up **

"**Good morning" Selene's words where much quieter and not so joyful. **

**Selene came over and stood by Elaine's side she looked down at her left robotic hand no treatment had been done yet. **

"**How is the treatment going?" **

"**Good they are still working on my right, the doctor said there was no point in working on both at this point, he said it was better we work on the good hand and fully fix it then start the other, because it would be slower than doing hem both" Elaine told her holding up her right hand it was her index finger and half her middle finger and a chunk of palm that had been destroyed at the moment the index bone had been fixed, but her fingers where still replaced with electronic ones for the moment, that was designed by Sam. It moved in sequence with the rest of the figures making picking up objects, and moving about much easier. **

**Marcus had put a large sum of money into funding Sam's research into making the artificial limbs to become the leading scientist and sells the products world wide for a fair price, in return giving the castle a even larger stream of cash flow along with Ziodex which they kept running. **

**Elaine took the artificial device off to reveal her middle finger and palm. **

**Selene stared at her palm and finger in astonishment as her middle finger was almost fully restored.**

"**That's amazing" Selene observed touching the hand. **

"**I can just move it" She bent in her middle finger slightly. **

**The castle medical scientists had developed an idea to restore her hands. **

**It was a long painful process in which they slowly trained the immortal genes to think there was figures there to heal back little by little, they had to cut open her hand each time and forced the wound to heal slowly. And little each time with the gene therapy her middle finger slowly grew back as did the bones across her hand. Selene still felt bad for what happened to Elaine, but Elaine wasn't bothered since Marcus had put so much effort and funding into artificial limbs for her and in the end the results helped billions of people over the world. She was fortunate to be hybrid and be able over years slowly grow back her hands.**

"**The doctor also said that that finger will soon be fully healed, the bone just needs to finish and grow a nail and Walla I grew back my middle finger" Elaine was positive about it. **

"**That's fantastic" Selene said smiling for the first time since last night.**

"**You don't mind me patting the horses the doctor said its good therapy"**

"**Sure, go a head you can brush him if you like" Selene gave the brush to her she was able to take it and hold it with the fingers she had. It was nice catching up with her Selene thought, it took her mind off her own problems Elaine was always in therapy so she never saw her much.**

**Both of them jumped with fright as Duncan slammed the door open half asleep "Selene, the twin's school is on the phone they want to talk to you and Marcus"**

**Selene ran back up to the castle, to find Marcus on the phone, he never looked at her just talked to the voice on the other end. **

"**Yes alright we'll be there" He hung up the phone**

"**That was the principle of the school he wants us to go in it's about Saxon" Marcus told her abruptly then swiftly grabbed his keys and walked to the car without even waiting for her. **

**She followed silently and got in the car before he left without her. **

**The drive to the school was incredibly tense silence you could cut the air with a knife. **

**Selene and Marcus marched into the office**

"**Are you must be the Corvin's, go right though" the woman at the desk pointed to the office. **

**Marcus opened the door to see Saxon sitting opposite the principle sitting with his head down.**

**The principle sat leaning forward with his fingers weaved together.**

"**Are Mr. and Mrs. Corvin please sit" The principal stood up as they entered and took a seat. Marcus sat next to Saxon who kept his head low looking guilty he looked up slightly at his father who smiled to put him at ease.**

**Selene sat silent with her arms crossed staring at the name sign on the desk that read Mr. F. Jàeger. **

"**Saxon could you step out into the office for a moment please" the principle asked polity. Saxon did as he was told and closed the door behind him, no that it would make much difference since his hybrid ears would hear everything anyway. **

"**Saxon is a bright young student, there is nothing wrong with his work however there is a problem with him getting along with the rest of the students here"**

"**What's happening?" Marcus asked **

"**Well today we had to pull him off another boy after he laid two punches into his chest"**

"**What" Marcus shot a quick look at Selene Saxon was turning out much like her. The glimpse did not go unnoticed but still Selene like Saxon remained quiet, she and her son where in the same boat. **

"**I'm not sure if you are aware of this but it seems the other children here single him out, he gets picked on by this one particular group, I don't blame him from reacting and lashing out I can understand how he feels but I simply cannot let him lash out in a violent manner, this time I'm sorry but I will have to suspend him" **

"**Suspend him?" Marcus asked shocked at his decision**

"**And what about the other kids who picked on him?" **

"**They have detentions" **

"**Just detentions? No I want them suspended also" **

"**Sorry but the board will not allow it" the principle leaned back in his chair.**

"**But you knew he was being picked on or bullied and you never told us?!" Marcus was loosing his cool and stood up**

"**Well the schools policies..." **

"**No, stuff the school policies" Marcus growled cutting him off **

"**My son should not have to put up with those little bastards making school difficult for him, you're not suspending him because I'm taking him out of this school and send him somewhere else, or home school him myself!" Marcus stood up dominantly pointing his finger at the man. **

"**That is your decision Mr. Corvin, I can't change it"**

"**Good, I will sort this out later" Marcus snarled**

"**Come on honey lets go" he grumbled still not giving her eye contact. She did not argue or add her opinion and Marcus noticed it was not like her to sit quietly and let him yell. **

**She had no need anyway she agreed with him.**

**Marcus almost ripped the door off the hinge **

"**Come on Saxon lets go" Marcus spoke abruptly. Saxon got up and sheepishly followed almost in tears thinking his parents where any at him. Selene and Marcus walked either side of him as they marched out the office and toward the car park.**

"**Don't worry we are not angry at you, you had every right to do what you did" Marcus told him only to run into the boy who Saxon punched and his parents**

"**No he did not" the boy's mother said in an arrogant manor. **

"**Yes he did, if you don't want your little bastard of a runt which you call you're chills being hit maybe you should discipline him more, and teach him not to tease of bully other kids, its just a pity my son didn't get to finish off the lesson your son so dearly disserved!" Marcus yelled at her**

"**Alright asshole you like to fight and teach your kid to fight, why don't you fight me, I'm the three time weight lifting champion" the boy's father snorted he was almost as big as Marcus just not as tall. Marcus rolled his eyes**

"**My son could beat you and your boy, he'll knock you out in one blow" Marcus leaned in close to the mans face**

"**Pussy" Selene called him before Marcus she almost knew what he was going to call him.**

"**You shut your face woman and know you place" he snorted almost like a pig. Selene's eyes almost popped out of her head her anger went form 0 to 1000 in one second she could fell her blood level rise. Marcus and Saxon could see the vein in her neck swell as she became red in the face full of anger which she was tried so desperately to hold back. **

"**My mum could pummel you to the ground in a second flounder face" Saxon yelled at the man then hid behind his father. Selene pointed her finger at his face about to curse when he grabbed it and began to squeeze pulling her arm toward the ground. The boy who picked on Marcus put his hands on his hips and smirked at Saxon who glared back from behind Marcus. Selene with no effort what so ever lifted her arm up against his push and sighed like it was no problem what so ever. The mother and boy stood back in shock as Selene pushed his arm back, over powering him, he was bright red using every little bit of strength in his body to try and push against her strength of steel, then of all things she began crushing the bones in his hand with a smile on her face, **

"**Why don't you grow a brain instead of mussels, and here I'll fix that snort for you" she let his hand go then couldn't help herself but swing a light punch into the man's nose careful not to break or fracture it, but it was enough to send him onto the ground. **

"**Nice one honey, come on lets go" Marcus said now relaxing he was starting to clam down. **

"**Oh good lord what will you do!" the woman ran to her husband lying on the grass. **

"**Maybe he could try breathing though his nose" Selene yelled before getting into the car. **

"**Nice one mum" Saxon laughed in the back seat putting on his seat belt. **

**Neither Marcus or Selene yelled at him or told him off for what he did, not even for insulting the father, violence was in there nature in there eyes Saxon was only doing what was natural, he had attacked the boy because he was cornered and felt threatened, it was just in his nature which they knew so much about and could identify to the point the had pure understanding and did not want to stop it from happening again. **

**Although the car ride home was quiet Saxon was relieved his parent where not angry at him. **

**They pulled into the drive way and Marcus stopped outside the door. **

"**Saxon, go inside you're mother and I need to talk" Saxon got out of the car fast and ran to find Viktor. Marcus drove the car up past the castle to the small cottage he and Selene use as alone time away from everyone else. **

**He stopped the car and got out, she followed and for once she felt the sting of guilt and knew what it was like to badly want to make a wrong right. **

**He sat on the log out side the cottage his shoulders slumped staring at the horizon and view that overlooked a forest reserve.**

**She sat beside him **

"**Marcus I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to harm you like that" her eye watered as her words poured out of her mouth, he could hear the guilt and pleading ness in them. **

"**I'm not angry, I'm just hurt, what drove you to attack me like that, and if I hadn't have stopped you would you have stopped yourself?" **

**He watched a stream of tears travel down her face**

"**I don't know how to explain it..."**

"**What if Saxon came in before me? Would you have stopped yourself from attacking him?"**

**Selene's face fell as she had never realized losing control of her powers she could have killed her own son. **

**His own face was covered in wet streams as he sighed **

"**I didn't think of that... I...I lost control of my powers, I was angry at you because you seemed to shrug off what happened at the apartment building so easily and not wanted to look for the slayers. I didn't think you took me seriously I just wanted to hunt them so bad. I wanted to kill every one of them I couldn't bare the thought of them killing my family... I hadn't summoned my powers for so long and I had to let them out. But as I planned to find the slayers letting my powers out, I became angry at the thought of it again... and with the power at my fists I lost control and ended up being the threat to our family..." she sobbed ashamed of herself she looked up though her teary eyes at his **

"**I'm not making an excuse for myself... and I can't let this happen again"**

"**I understand, you where and still are a warrior, you can't shut that part of you away it's in your nature to fight just like Saxon did today. Even I could have done what you did, we have both shut our combat nature aside and become frustrated and angry, maybe each week or day should go to the dojo and have a combat match... A friendly one" he smiled pulling her close, she squeezed her arms tightly around him leaning her head against his chest**

"**Anyway I hate this, I don't ever want to fight like this again it hurts, and I can't stand not talking to you" he let out a little giggle as did she. **

"**All is forgotten, well look into the slayers in time together, and I really pity who ever you find first" **

**It was a kiss and make up between them then returned to the castle to sort out Saxon's new schooling.**

* * *

**Yes sorry its a little slow at the moment but it will pick up soon. This probably will suck more than the first one anyway. **

**Please reveiw, cause I'm about to slow an update speed unless they are coming in cause other wise I think no one is reading it so I wont bother to post. **

**Thanks for reviews you do send**

**-Evelyn-**


	6. Family values

**Thankyou Afireinside-xx, dreaan86, and Shannon,** **for your wonderful reviews they keep me writting. **

**-Evelyn-**

**

* * *

**

**There is a point in every immortal's life when the grasp of eternity is too much to bare Selene discovered it was another cause of her rage that broke though.**

**As the week past and they investigated into the device and where it was made, along with where the slayers would be but they lead to dead ends, all Selene could do would be keeping her senses open for the presence. **

**Marcus had organized for Viktor to teach Saxon, since Viktor may in his opinion be a number of nasty things he was however a brilliant teacher. **

**Selene and Kain rode into the city centre to pick up stationary for Saxon and go shopping just the two of them. **

**Selene had and always had loved spending time with Kain, even still now. **

**They casually strolled though the crowds of people weaving in and out shops ticking off one by one the things he needed then stuffed them into their back packs for the ride on their bikes home. **

"**Well at least we don't have to by him a uniform" Selene ticked off the last item upon the list. **

"**He'd rip holes in it anyway" Kain laughed adjusting the pack straps upon his shoulders. **

"**Let's go to lunch, I'm thirsty" Selene said wanting to get inside before the rain set in again. What ever warmth autumn had was well and truly gone, and winter began to sink in it was Kain's birthday in four weeks, the twins in six. **

**They jogged into a diner out of the cold wind and made their way over to an empty table then took a seat. **

**A short round woman strolled over and handed them menu not even bothering to smile then walked off. **

**They opened their menus when Selene noticed a gold brown haired woman was watching her on the other side of the diner. Selene ignored her and continued to browse to look up again to see the woman still staring at her and Kain. **

**Selene knew she had never seen her before but some how the woman was familiar. The woman looked away realizing she was staring and tended to her children. **

**Selene put it to day dreaming and for the second time returned to her menu. The short grumpy waitress came back holding her chewed pencil and small pad. **

"**Um I'll just have the lunch special and a large coke" Kain said rubbing his chin. **

"**Same here" Selene never ever really read the menu, she only ever had what everyone else had. The woman still said nothing just took the menus and walked away. **

"**Gees, she doest half smile does she?" Kain sniggered pulling a toothpick out of the jar in the center of the table. **

"**So what do you want for your birthday?" Selene asked watching the toothpick as he wove it though his fingers**

"**Well, I've been meaning to ask you and Dad..." Kain paused she could tell he was hesitant**

"**Tell me" She said with a big smile sitting back in her chair. **

"**Well I want to go back to school"**

"**And?" she was confused to what it was to do with his birthday**

"**I want to go to medical school" **

**Selene froze perfectly still**

"**I was hoping that for my birthday you would let me, or give me a little money toward it" He asked now rather awkward afraid of her reaction**

"**You want to do this yourself or do you want to take after your father?" **

"**Both, I want to help people and take after dad" **

"**Well its you're decision"**

"**You're not angry or against it?"**

"**Angry? Against it? Never, I'm more than happy and proud of you" She gave him a warm smile. **

**He let out a sigh of relief and grinned from ear to ear**

"**Do not worry about the cost, you know Marcus and I will pay for it, now what do you want for your birthday?" **

"**I'll think about it" **

**Their food arrived in a short while Selene was becoming annoyed with the woman who still continued to stare at her. **

"**That woman has been staring at us since we got here"**

"**I know, anyone would think she got eyes for Christmas"**

"**She seems familiar" Selene said watched her **

"**Does she?" He turned around to face the woman who saw his face fully now, her mouth dropped and she finally came over to toward them**

"**She seems to know us" Kain muttered as the woman steadily approached them "Michae..." She started then stopped in her tracks realizing that he was not Michael**

"**Sorry I thought you where someone else" She had an American accent. **

**She turned away embarrassed. **

"**Michael Corvin" Selene asked before the woman walked away. She stopped and hastily swirled back toward them**

"**You know Michael?"**

"**I knew him yes" **

"**May I sit?"**

"**Sure" **

**The woman pulled up a seat and sat down eagerly. **

**Kain sat silent while the woman's attention was on Selene. **

"**My name is Andrea Corvin, I'm Michael's sister" Kain looked up at her eyes wide**

"**His sister" **

"**Yes" Andrea looked at Kain then back at Selene she was putting the two and two together but did not want to speculate too soon**

"**Do you know what happened to my brother? Or when was the last time you saw him?" **

**Selene had no idea how to answer the question or what to tell her. **

**By the look on Selene's face Andrea knew**

"**He's dead isn't he" she lowered her head**

"**I'm sorry" Selene told her placing her hand on her arm**

"**We looked for years and never found him, he disappeared off the face of the earth" she told them looking at Kain she was calculating his age to when Michael disappeared. **

"**Yes he is" Selene said knowing what she was thinking. **

**The woman snapped her head back toward Selene**

"**What?" **

"**Kain is Michael's an my son"**

"**You look like you're father, I can see your mother too" she smiled scanning his face**

"**Nice to meet you" Kain held out his hand, she took it quickly and shook it gently. **

"**And you" **

**There was a still silence. **

"**When did... you know" Andrea asked suggesting when Michael was killed. **

"**Before Kain was born, he saved my life when I was only a couple months pregnant, he knew he was going to be a father, so he sacrificed his life so that nothing would happen to me or Kain" **

**Andrea's eyes began to water as Selene briefly explained what happened.**

"**That is sad... and so something Michael would do" **

"**I think we should catch up some time, you can meet your cousins and the rest of your father's side of the family" **


	7. lasting love

**Selene sat on the porch of the cottage waiting for Marcus after he had told her to meet him after nightfall. She sighed to herself thinking about Michael's family coming around for dinner in two days time. She stood up and decided to try changing her wings again she had not been able to change solely in her Vampyre form since the apartment no mater how hard she tried. **

**She focused again and again but it was no use. **

"**What are you doing?" Marcus smiled watching her standing behind her with his arms crossed. She turned around to see Marcus wearing only a towel around his waist. She smiled lifting her brow **

"**More along the line of what are you doing" She asked, he was enjoying watching her scan him with her eyes her expression mischievously cheeky.**

"**Come with me"**

**He held out his hand for her to take it, enthusiastically she took his hand but with her other she whipped the towel off him to leave him standing naked on the porch. **

"**Hey!" he squeaked in shock, before he could react she pulled away, swirled the towel then gave it a flick snap at his bare backside. She laughed almost satanically then flicked him again. **

"**Ouch, that hurts" **

**But she continued to laugh and flicked him again this time with more of a snap **

"**Ha, ha!" she whirled the towel **

"**Quit it, it hurts"**

"**Quit it, it hurts" she mocked him and flicked him again**

"**That's it" he went for her but she did a runner though the cottage and out the other side into the small private garden on the other side. Laughing she came to a halt falling silent the garden was lit with candles in the center a large old tub full of water covered in petals, the water kept warm by a fire underneath. It was winter yes but it was a clear night to see all the stars and the water would keep them warm.**

**Selene turned back to Marcus who was rubbing his backside.**

"**It's beautiful" **

**Before he did anything he snatched the towel out of her hand so she did not whip him again. **

"**I'll be right back" he turned to go back into the cottage while she undressed, only to swiftly turn back for a second to whip her getting even for a moment but missed.**

"**You missed" she taunted heading down the steps. He sighed and wrapped the towel back around his waist then made his way to the fridge to get the wine and two glasses and another small metal object he hid in his palm. **

**When he came back out into the garden she was already in the bath, her wings drooped over the side and folded back behind her head doubling as a head rest as she lay back in the water. **

**He put the bottle and two glasses along with the metal object upon the ground. He quickly moved away as she tried to take the towel a second time **

"**Ha, not this time" He whipped the towel off himself and threw it onto the ground out of her reach then got in with her sitting the opposite end. **

"**What brought all this on" She asked curious she thought she knew the answer**

"**Can't I have a romantic evening with the most beautiful woman, who just so happened to be my partner?" **

**She lifted a brow he was up to something**

"**What are you up to?" **

"**I just told you" **

**She narrowed her eyes at him with a grin, **

"**Last time you did something like this I fell pregnant are you trying to do it again?" she knew he wanted another child.**

"**Well that would be nice but no, it's not why I did it" **

"**Then what is it for" **

"**Just a romantic gesture" he continued to insist leaning over the side of the tub to pick up the two glasses**

"**You're lying" she slid her foot up his chest the rested it near his shoulder**

"**Well kind of an anniversary, we've been together for a while" **

**She knew it was leading to something, and was more then determined to get it out of him. She watched him pouring the wine into the first glass tapping her fingers on the side of the tub in a Mexican wave pattern. He put the first glass down and continued to fill the second, it was almost full when she slid her hand suddenly along his inner thy giving him a fight for a moment then lifted her foot so he would spill it.**

"**Whoops" she giggled. **

**He smirked a cheeky grin then put the bottle down then picked up the metal object and tried to put it into her glass but she spotted him**

"**What did you just pick up?" **

"**Nothing" **

"**Yes you did, it's in your hand"**

"**No I didn't"**

"**You're a terrible liar"**

"**I didn't pick anything up" **

"**Then show me your hands" **

**He put his hand to his mouth to pretend thinking about it sliding the object in his mouth then held out his empty hands**

"**What, do you think I'm stupid? You put it in your mouth" **

**He shook his head from side to side trying not to laugh**

"**Are you pulling a prank?"**

**He shook his head from side to side again. **

"**You're trying to drug me then?" she leaned forward moving toward him. He shook his head more furiously with a serious look signaling it was definitely not what it was. He leaned back as she began crawling up his chest laying on top of him in the water her face approaching his**

"**I'll get it" she said stubbornly joining her lips with his furiously trying to pry his mouth open with hers. He slid down sinking himself into the water but she followed him under determined on getting the object. Marcus couldn't hold his breath for long and eventually let her into his mouth to retrieve it. **

**She kissed the object out of his mouth into hers she paused at its odd shape. **

**The surface of the water was flat until she came up taking a breath along with Marcus who watched her intensely as she spat out the object taking it into her fingers. **

**As she pulled it away and looked down at it, it was the last thing she expected that night, in her fingers was a ring with blood red rubies surrounding a diamond on a gold ring that had a very fine black plated metal pattern woven on it. She stared at it for a moment, she wasn't one for jewelry but this piece was beautiful, the jewels in it was in the metal so it wouldn't catch to all the combat and physical work she did **

"**I know it's not a custom for immortals to get married, but Duncan and Erika's wedding was so beautiful, I thought it would be a nice idea or romantic thing, in the human world I could call you my wife..." he was jumbling his words has he was not sure to make of her silent still reaction**

"**So I was wondering Selene, if you would marry me... You don't have to anse..."**

"**Yes" She cut him off **

"**Yes?!" he asked confirming her answer**

"**Yes!" She smiled kissing him**

"**Yeah! Wahoo!" He yelled happily excited almost leaping out of the bath. **

**He took the ring and slid it on her finger then began to kiss again he was so excited he wanted to yell it to everyone. **

**The stopped as they heard a throat clear from the cottage. **

**Looking up they saw Soren standing atop the garden steps shielding his eyes respectfully to avoid looking**

"**What! I told you not to interrupt me tonight"**

"**Yes I know I'm sorry but you said unless something big or and emergency had come up, and it has" Soren spoke quickly**

"**The children?" Selene asked worried**

"**No they are safe but there are armed humans outside the perimeter, you have to come and see they are trying to break in unnoticed" **

**Selene knew it had to be the slayers coming back for more. **

"**We can't ignore this" Selene said getting off him and out the bath covering herself in her wings. Marcus agreed immediately and got out himself grabbing the towel covering him. **

**They charged up the steps to the cottage**

"**Sorry and congratulations" Soren told them felling bad he had ruined their night but knew they would have been even more pissed off if they weren't told.**

"**Stay here and put out all the candles, we don't need a bush fire" Marcus ordered him, going inside to change. **


	8. Sound like no other

**Kahn stood silently watching the area of trees where the humans where located as he stood in the shadow of the castle. **

**He jumped with fright for a moment as Selene and Marcus walked up behind him**

"**Where are they?" Selene whispered in a way she couldn't wait to sink her fangs into their throats.**

"**There at least a twenty yards from the fence" Kahn pointed in the direction in which they sat.**

"**Where is everyone else?" **

"**Inside, we haven't alerted the rest of the castle yet we thought we should tell you to alert you to it and get rid of it save scaring the children"**

"**Good" Marcus whispered turning to Selene to find her changing into her mist form and began hovering toward the trees**

"**Selene wait!" Marcus was not about to let Selene do it herself.**

"**You distract them" She whispered moving across the ground like water spreading across a concrete floor **

**He walked out into the open summoning his fury power Selene was right it had been to long since the thrill of combat. **

**The humans had been waiting for this prime opportunity to open fire upon him they had the idea of hitting him with normal bullets then strike him with a powerful tranquilizer that would knock him out before he even had the chance to look at what struck him. Marcus growled loudly to make sure he had their attention when the first bullet fired short right past his head, hitting something else.**

**In seconds he heard a screech like scream, no normal scream he knew his daughters scream as did Selene they both knew it was a screaming screech of pain coming from their young. **

**The bullets continued to fly, Marcus spun around to see Sophia lying on the ground rolled over on her side crying loudly her face covered in streams of tears. **

**The very sighed of their wounded daughter ripped out their heart and sent them into panic more than ever before. Marcus was at her side before Kahn could blink then she was up in his arms**

"**Daddy" she cried quietly in pain. **

**He took her inside to be followed by Selene who was more concerned for her daughter than chasing the humans. **

**She took form as soon as she was inside screaming her name **

"**Sophia!!!"**

**Selene screaming like never before sparked Kain's attention from the third floor. **

**Marcus put Sophia down on the rug and tried to pull her out of the ball she had rolled into to find where the bullet had struck her he was panicking since all he could smell was her blood. **

"**It's alright you'll be alright just sit back and let me see the wound" Marcus tried to calm her Selene helping **

"**Mummy" Sophia cried now seeing her mother. Selene pulled her up to her chest hugging her tight trying to calm her **

"**Where does it hurt?" Selene asked her head against Sophia's **

"**My... my side" Sophia sobbed gesturing toward above her hip.**

"**Daddy just going to have a look, its okay, you'll be okay"**

**Marcus was almost in tears when he pulled back her top a little to see the large bleeding hole in his baby girl's side caused by a rifle.**

**Kahn had told Kain everything, Kain had jumped off the building to the ground to see what the noise was. He looked inside the door to see mother holding his little sister and Marcus checking the large wound on Sophia's side. Kain filled with anger at the sight whoever harmed his little sister was going to pay dearly. Kain leapt out the shadows onto the fence his eyes black with a light blue ring, his skin was a metallic light blue it almost appeared silver. He had never let himself fully change but now he did. Kain ripped off his shirt letting his mussels expand his torso twisted and became larger ridges and small spines rose out of his back as he growled his hands became larger with three claws. His ears became much longer the front of his face came forward his nose became less dominant, in the dark the two light glowing blue rings floated fiercely peering at its targets. **

**Shots began firing at but he was too quick and on to them in moments. **

**Marcus had to reach in and pull out the bullet **

"**Sweetie this will hurt you have to be brave" Marcus barely said not wanting to cause her anymore pain, but as soon as it was out the wound would heal and the pain would stop.**

"**No" Sophia groaned still crying heavily **

"**Listen to him he has to take it out as soon as it's out the pain will go away" **

**Marcus looked into the wound making sure he knew where it was before grabbing it, making sure he could get it quickly. **

**In moments without warning her deciding it was for the better not to or she would have dwelled on it, he stuck his finger and thumb into the wound and immediately grasped the bullet then at the speed of light pulled it free. **

**Sophia didn't scream she just buried her head into Selene's neck silently crying. **

**Marcus hated it, it would have been better is she screamed to let it out, but she was holding it in. **

"**It's all over, you where so brave" Selene said beginning to rock her gently**

"**Let it out Sophia, cry and scream you'll feel better" Marcus came around wiped his hand on his shirt cleaning it then brushed the tears gently of her face. **

**Sophia began to cry louder again Selene just rocked her rubbing her back trying to sooth her little girl.**

"**Marcus deal to the 'problem' outside would you" Selene told him, for once she would let him be the attacker, she was focused on her daughter who squeezed her tight. Marcus agreed with a stern nod and with a growl charged out the door**

"**Look see it's already sealed itself" Selene pointed to her side. **

**Sophia sniffed and looked down, now it looked like a big red scar**

"**Where did dad go" she sobbed quietly**

"**To punish who did this to you he'll get them, no one messes with your dad"**

**Selene reassured her, and slowly Sophia had stopped crying the pain had come to a stop. **

**Kain found five humans two with rifles the other three with surveillance equipment. Letting out a growl he leapt from the tree above at the two with the guns. **

"**Look out!" one screamed but was silenced as a set of claws severed his head in moments, his head hitting the ground with a plop then rolling away. **

**Kain was so angry he let his animal side take over to the point he began to do things he never imagined or even think of doing, he grabbed the human by the neck put one foot on one side of the spine and his other hand the other side, then with his claws pulled the spine right out of the human's body then ripped the person into two halves **

"**Monster!" the remaining three yelled scrambling away but Kain was too quick to let them get away**

"**Monster? You shot a nine year old child, and _you_ call _me_****a murderer?!!!" he grabbed a chunk of wood, split it in half and rammed the first sharp half up under the ribs of his third victim then drove the second half though the center of his scull since he was still alive, it made a crack then pop sound as the wood was rammed though a ball of bone and brain.**

**Kain dropped the body to go for the forth when they where snatched up into the air buy a bright glowing orange arm enraged with furry.**

**Kain didn't need to look up since seconds later as a shower of blood came pouring down. Kain sniffed the air and listened sharply for the heavy running feet scrambling away from them. Kain charged though the trees hot on the humans heals, to spot him ahead. Kain was about to lunge teeth and claws out when Marcus swooped down out of the sky beating him to the human. Kain looked up in shock to see Marcus had grown a pair of wings like Selene's but they where made of the fury power and would obviously disappear when he returned to normal. Selene's blood that lay in his system had adapted him a little. Marcus flew high into air where Kain couldn't quite see him then hovered for a moment. All Kain could hear was the screaming human, he stood still panting heavily from battle watching to see what Marcus would do.**

**Marcus bit the human having a quick drink like Selene he tempted himself to a feed but not enough to kill the human. Unlike Selene Marcus from more experience in feeding was more disciplined in taking blood, he could pull away easily even after all this time, but no blood was as sweet as Selene's. **

**Marcus was finished her simply let go of the human letting him fall to his death. Kain never moved as the human hit the ground hard right by him, he just didn't like the spray of blood that covered him or the sound the body made when it hit the ground, it was like a water melon hitting the concrete. **

**Marcus dropped out of the sky landing next to Kain. Marcus himself had never seen Kain in his full form and stood staring for a moment. **

"**What?"**

"**I've never seen you in your immortal form"**

"**Neither" Kain joked for a second then Sophia was back on their minds again**

"**We better get back to Sophia and Selene" Marcus said relaxing retuning to the castle Kain close behind. **

**Selene did not need to ask when she saw them both walk though the door bare chest, puffing covered in blood. **


	9. Taken

**Selene had usually asked Kain not to changing form, Marcus was not sure why, he himself got the impression that she wanted him to live a normal life.**

"**You two should get cleaned up, I'll take care of her, and I don't want her to see the both of you like this" Selene picked up Sophia who had fallen asleep. **

**Both nodded and took the back way up to the bathroom staying out of sight. **

**They both stood in the bathroom wiping off the blood**

"**Please don't tell mum what I did" **

"**Don't worry I wont, I think she's a little hard on you not letting you explore your powers anyway" **

"**Thanks dad" **

"**No problem, anyway can I see your form, properly in the light I am curious to what your structure compared to hybrid is like" **

**Kain's eyes began to change black leaving the light blue iris that glowed and as his skin changed into its metallic colour but this time his skin was dark purple with the light blue shimmer, the moon light had changed his skin colour appearance. **

"**Bloody hell" Marcus could see the structure and spines along his back. So that's what happens when you breed a hybrid with a Vampyre. He wondered what Saxon and Sophia's form would be when they where older.**

**Selene took Sophia into her room and put her into her bed tucked her in and sat next to her watching over her. Selene felt terrible she was not there to protect her daughter Sophia shouldn't have had to experience being shot at all. **

"**I'm sorry" Selene whispered brushing a strand out of her daughters face. Selene couldn't help notice how Sophia looked more and more like herself every day, when she is an adult she will be a spitting image of her.**

"**Not your fault mum" Sophia whispered opening her eyes**

**Selene smiled at her but said nothing she still felt guilty. **

"**Why did you go out side?" **

"**I saw you disappear, what happened to you?" **

"**Just one of my abilities, if you see me do it again and I'm heading off in a direction away from you like that I want you to stay low and hide okay?" **

**Sophia nodded then closed her eyes again.**

"**Goodnight" Selene told her kissing her on the forehead then left her to sleep then decided to investigate the scene Marcus and Kain left the bodies of the intruders. **

**As Selene approached what was left of the bodies she noticed there was no presence, and the equipment was different some how she could tell they where not of the same group. **

"**Great" she sarcastically sneered at herself there was more than one set of humans after them. Selene always knew the day human society would find out about them or hunt them it was just a matter of when, she had always hoped it would be after her children had grown and could take care of themselves. **

**Selene found a pack containing a laptop **

"**Bingo" She smiled, it was undamaged this she hoped would contain the information she wanted. **

**Marcus dwelled on what happened to Sophia to the point it put him in a foul mood. Some how it changed something in him like Selene awaking his old warrior side they had lay dormant to long and now this dark revelation arising coming from the humans he had to be more aware and sharpen his senses to protect his family. **

**Erika unaware of anything that had just happened saw him coming down the hall, she knew he was going to ask Selene to marry him and like usual was bursting to know everything that happened or whether she said yes. **

**She approached him with a huge smile **

"**Well what did she say?" **

"**Not now" Marcus almost pummeled her as he barged past**

"**She said no..." Erika came to her own conclusion **

"**She said yes" He growled his face still and cold. **

"**Then what's wrong?"**

"**Nothing" he snapped getting annoyed that she was following him. **

"**Are you sure you don't want to talk?" **

**He stopped and swirled around to face her, she could tell by the cold stern expression something was up but now it was aimed at her. She backed away until she back into the wall, her own expression fearful, the last time he looked at her like this was the time he dragged her around by the ankle after Selene and Kraven had taken off. **

"**Sorry I just wanted to help... I didn't mean anything by it... I...I... w...well congratulations" She coward away from him. **

**He said nothing just slowly moved away from her and continued his way along the hall. **

**When Marcus returned to their room he found Selene sitting at the desk looking at a lap top. She had her left hand to her face, her thumb twirling the ring around and around and stopping to rest it upon her lip once and again, as she frowned at the luminous screen that lit her face. **

"**Where did you get that?" **

"**I went out to the scene you and Kain had fun and found this, luckily _undamaged_" she gave him a sideway glance. **

"**And"**

"**I'm just waiting for the decoder to break the password then I can get into the files" **

**As Selene spoke Marcus recognized something upon the screen, he leaned in closer **

"**That symbol, I've seen it before" he pointed to the small shield shape crest that held the shape of a sun, in the center of the sun was an ancient letter symbol of the human warrior. The symbol sat on the background and box for the password**

"**You know who they are?"**

"**Viktor would be the best person to talk to, he knows about them they go centuries back, remember they where also the same ones who attacked the castle years ago, this is their second attempt" **

"**I don't remember when"**

"**The day Kraven brought you here from the hospital, when you came here on your own accord, the bullets the where fired in the trees?" **

**Selene nodded remembering**

"**It was them, there back again, they where the first humans to learn of the immortal life and created a secret group devoted to destroying our kind, right back from the day Vampyre's fist emerged"**

"**What about at the apartment I got that device there was a symbol on it but it was different"**

"**May have different departments, I'm not sure, either way this will take hours to break into" he turned around and began to undress for bed. **

**Selene watched him for a moment it was not like him to go strait to bed without telling her or asking her to go with him. **

**It was clear he felt the same as she, he felt like he also should have protected her. **

**She left the lap top running on the desk, and followed over to the bed by the time she had got there he was already in bed, laying on his stomach facing away from her. She hovered silently up into the air and over to him laying on top of him**

"**It's not your fault"**

**He remained silent with his eyes closed his silence was enough for his answer for her. **

**Over the next week Viktor knew a lot about the humans but nothing that could lead them to find where they where hiding or how much of a powerful force they had become. The laptop was not much help either only contained a map of the castle and everyone who lived there profiles. **

**Saxon watched the cool winds outside with his head resting in the palms of his hands. **

**He had become board with his large set of Lego he had made a large ship using every piece of the set of well over six hundred pieces. Saxon causally wandered out of his room and over to his sisters room. **

"**What are you doing?" he said in the doorway as he saw her putting on her shoes**

"**Getting ready" She said briefly, like her mother Sophia was a tom boy a lot of the time but thanks to Erika and Lilly she would wear skirts and do a number of girlie things with them.**

"**Where are you going?" **

"**Out with Mum" Lilly came out from behind him **

"**Can I come?"**

"**You can't, it's a girls day out, where going shopping and stuff you don't like it, they are treating me cause I got shot" Sophia shrugged him off she was excited about spending time with Erika and Lilly. Selene had laid the rules no one was to go out alone, and all children must have an immortal with them. **

**Saxon's face dropped, Erika who was behind Lilly felt sorry for him**

"**I'll bring you something back" Erika whispered to him as the three walked away. Saxon gave half a smile then decided to find Kain instead. He looked everywhere for his older brother and finally found him in the garage putting on his bike helmet. **

"**Kain, where are you going?" **

"**I'm going over to Rick's, where going to help his father get a tree off their driveway"**

"**Can I come I can help" Saxon was desperate to do something with someone, but he got the usual, an excuse he always got from everyone. **

"**Sorry little bro, we don't need any extra help you may get in the way" Kain ruffled up Saxon's hair started up his bike and took off down the drive giving him a wave. Saxon let out a sigh dropping his shoulders no one ever seemed to have time but Marcus who never made excuses and spent a lot of time with him.**

**Marcus sat at in his office talking to two architects and a captain. They where discussing about building a new quarters for the new lot guards and a higher security system. **

**He was becoming annoyed with the loud mouth arrogant architect who he was tempted to strangle. **

**To his luck the door opened and Saxon poked his head in, Marcus gave him a warm smile signaling it was alright to enter. Saxon came jogging over and sat in the empty chair usually where Selene sat. **

"**Excuse me dad" Saxon whispered politely **

"**Cant you see we are talking lad?" the architect snapped at Saxon**

"**How dare you snap at my son, you where not talking to me, and he asked politely"**

"**Children should be seen not heard" he grumbled**

"**And architects like you should be shot not hired, I never put my son aside for anything, he has done nothing wrong, so get out your fired, he is more important" Marcus growled at the man furiously. **

**The architect slammed his book shut and stormed out. **

**Marcus turned back to Saxon**

"**Now, what is it son?" Marcus was once again was passive with a warm smile. **

"**I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play a game of soccer" he said sheepishly watching the captain and remaining architect who where both woman, watching him with a smile. **

"**I would love to but I have to finish this first I will be an hour or so then I promise I will give you a game, sorry son" Marcus could see the slight disappointment in Saxons face.**

"**That's okay"**

"**Go and practice this time I will not go easy" Marcus told him Saxon would still win anyway even when Marcus did try. **

**Saxon causally walked out his shoulders still slightly slumped**

"**Saxon remember if you go outside you have to have someone with you" **

"**Yes dad" he closed the door behind him.**

**Saxon went down stairs to look for Duncan who was in the shooting range. **

"**Uncle Duncan" Saxon gave him a big smile as Duncan stopped shooting at his target and turned to see him.**

"**Oh, hey lad what are you up to?" **

"**Nothing, I'm board"**

"**Don't ye have homework?"**

**Saxon looked away leaning against the concrete wall. Duncan laughed **

"**Ha, fair enough" **

"**What are you doing?" **

"**Trying out this new heat point gun"**

"**Can I watch?"**

"**Sure" Duncan gave Saxon a pair of protective glasses. Saxon stood next to Duncan and watched as Duncan fired off the gun dicing the steel sculpture target in one swoop of a red light. **

"**Cool" Saxon watched with a big grin**

"**It's easy as" Duncan flicked the switch for a new marble sculpture to pop up as what was left of the steel one moved away. **

"**Easy? Can I try then?" **

"**Ah... I don't think that would be a good idea" **

"**Please?" Saxon gave Duncan the sappy pleading eyes look. **

"**Um... I suppose once wont hurt" Duncan gave Saxon the weapon and showed him how to hold it **

"**Alright, hold it tight aim and fire" Duncan instructed. Saxon pulled the trigger sending a red beam out though the center of the marble but as the gun fired it threw him back sending a line of fire up behind the statue over the wall and along the roof. Saxon had let go of the trigger before the gun did any major damage**

"**I'll think I'll take that back" Duncan took the gun off Saxon**

"**A-oh are you gonna tell mum and dad?!" **

"**Eh... no I'll just tell them the dog jumped on me" Duncan laughed it off**

"**You better run along while I'll try and cover this up" Duncan clicked the safety device on, while Saxon made a quick exit. **

**Saxon sighed to himself still board **

"**Go see what mum is doing" he muttered to himself he knew she would turn him away she always did and she was blunt about it, but it was still worth a try. **

**Saxon knew he was not aloud outside without someone else but he just made a runner for the stables anyway where his mother was with Viktor.**

**Selene and Viktor where tending to a horse giving birth, she was having complications**

"**Hey mum do you need any help?" Saxon asked walking in **

"**What are you doing here alone?" she snapped at him**

"**I ran"**

"**I don't care you know the rules, I laid them for a reason!" She almost yelled at him**

"**Sorry mum" **

**The horse began to neigh and move about, the foal's back legs where coming out but the rest of the foal was stuck.**

"**Viktor hold her still, she's panicking" Selene said stepping back to avoid being kick to step back on Saxon**

"**Ouch" **

"**Saxon! Stay out of the way" She yelled at him he walked back and sat on the stable wall watching as Selene tried to help the horse push the foal free. **

**The foal finally fell to the ground Selene let out a sigh as it was over the foal was free, even after it insisted on being born backwards. Viktor let go of the mother horse letting her tend to her foal that was already trying to stand up.**

"**Can I help now?" Saxon asked jumping off the wall in front of Selene.**

"**Saxon! Go play with some one else" she screamed at him angrily **

"**But everyone else is busy" **

"**Then find something to occupy yourself with!" she still snapped at him quite coldly **

"**But I want to hang out with you, we never spend any time together" Saxon sulked**

"**That is ridiculous"**

"**No it isn't you always sped time with Kain, and have girl nights with Sophia, but you never spend time with me!" Saxon actually yelled he was sick of being pushed aside he just wanted a little of her attention. **

"**Saxon, don't you raise you voice to me" Selene pointed at him in a motherly fashion telling him off**

"**But it's true! You always make excuses, I only wanted to help!"**

"**Saxon you are going over board, lower your voice this minute!" she yelled at him to the point all the horses flicked their ears down.**

"**No, you're not even listening to me!" He yelled even louder**

"**That's it out! Go back to the castle I will deal with you later!" she turned her back to him she was not in the mood for a screaming fit. **

"**You don't care, excuses again!" he yelled and ran out the stable **

"**Selene may..."**

"**Don't you bloody start" she sneered.**

**Saxon's stormed down the path his arms tightly crossed his eyes slightly watery, his face turned solid as a frown. He ran into Soren sitting at the castle door steps Soren was silent for a few moments **

"**What's the problem?"**

"**Nothing" Saxon flopped onto the step next to him **

"**Don't seem like nothing"**

"**Everyone is always to busy to do anything, I'm board" **

"**Well I'm gonna walk down to the shops did you want to go?" **

"**Sure"**

"**Cool, we could see if that freakish woman with the horrible shirt from up the road is sitting at the bus stop again" **

**Saxon laughed **

"**Okay" **

**Saxon knew since he was with Soren he's be alright to leave the ground and not break his mothers rules, not to mention he knew he was in the shit when his mother would come in from the stables. **

**It took them barely five minutes to walk to the shops and even though it was a cold day Soren still got them ice-cream anyway and the freakish woman did not let them down she was sitting at her bus stop even though she never caught the bus in her horrible top that read 'show me your tits' even though she was a strait woman. **

**She rocked back and forth ranting at anyone who got close**

"**That woman has most defiantly lost more than just a few screws" Soren joked quietly as they headed back past the bus stop on the way home. **

**Saxon spotted the boys from school who he got in a fight with**

"**Oh no" he dove around the other side of Soren so they wouldn't see him but they already had. **

"**You're a powerful immortal why fear them?" Soren whispered figuring out quickly what was happening **

"**Cause" Saxon coward, it was still the teasing that got to him no matter how powerful he would become. **

"**Hey freak!" the first boy that he punched and parents he meet stood forward. **

"**Yeah freak" the rest of the boys stood in front of them**

"**Piss off you little runts" Soren snapped at them narrowing his eyes**

"**Na"**

"**Who is this you had to hire a body guard?" the lead boy smirked**

"**You're dad needs a body guard my mum bet him up"**

**The rest of the boys laughed knowing it was true embarrassing the lead boy **

"**Shut up" **

"**Sod off you little shits" Soren was getting impatient to go home.**

"**Na we haven't finished with the freak show, you losers" **

"**Freak show huh?" Soren stepped forward **

"**Yeah, you don't scare me" **

"**Oh but you will be afraid, I know where you live, I will creep into your window at night and when you mother and even people who hate you see what I've done to you, they will cry" Soren changed his eyes and spat out his long evolved tongue and took the boy's large pack of lollies. The boys screamed like girls and ran off**

"**Ha, ha now victory and revenge does taste sweet" Soren handed Saxon the lollies. **

"**Thanks, they screamed more girly than Lilly"**

"**Or Duncan"**

**They both laughed and headed back home. **

**Marcus in relief finally finished the meeting and headed outside to find Saxon, instead he found the lone soccer ball sitting on the muddy grass. **

"**Saxon?!" Marcus was growing alarmed that he could not sense his son on the grounds. **

**An alarming feeling in him rose, a sense of panic something was wrong, very wrong. **

"**SAXON!!!" Marcus roared loudly, summoning Selene out of the stable she had sensed it also **

"**Marcus something is wrong" she could feel the difference and sensed the disappearance of Saxon**

"**I can pick up Saxon anywhere" **

"**And that presence is back, its all around confusing my senses" Selene spun around looking in every which direction, Marcus himself began to hyperventilate**

"**When was the last time you saw him?" Marcus asked her**

"**About ten, fifteen minutes ago, I'm not to sure" **

**Marcus's roar had summoned almost everyone out of the castle**

"**What's going on?" Viktor charged over to them a frown of confusion painted his face. **

"**Saxon has disappeared" Marcus told them**

"**He went to the shop with Soren" A guard told them approaching. **

**Marcus and Selene sighed for a moment but panic still ruled them,**

"**No, not there's still something wrong" Selene stressed leaning into Marcus who rapped his arms around her still looking **

"**Get the car and bring them bac..." before he finished his phone rang. **

"**What?" he asked answering the phone sharply**

"**If you want your son we want cooperation" the digital enhanced voice on the other end came though **

"**Saxon!" Selene screeched hearing the voice**

"**No, no your lying" Marcus sneered only to hear Saxon on the other end after the voice**

"**Oh really, say hello to daddy boy" **

"**Dad, ouch!" **

**Marcus's heart came to a stop his chest was so tight he could not breathe**

"**You fucken bastards GIVE ME BACK MY SON!!!" Marcus yelled so loud he stressed his voice and throat until it was raw. **

"**I said if you want to see him you have to cooperate"**

"**I'll give you what you want just don't harm my son" Marcus's voice was broken up he could hardly speak it hurt so much, he was in so much pain of his child taken he couldn't even cry**

"**We want her for him"**

"**What?" Marcus frowned. His heart now beating seemed to drop as did Selene's who could not move from shock, pain and most of all guilt. **

**Marcus suddenly knew what they wanted**

"**We want the exchange of Selene for the boy" **

* * *

**Sorry this was late, I have been ill and my grandfather is dieing so i just cant write much at the moment sorry so there will be a little bit of a delay in the chapters**

**-Evelyn-**


	10. Revelation revealed

**Thankyou for your reviews and sympathies. **

**I can keep the chapters up to date but they will be short, I will update as soon as I can, Thankyou again**

**-Evelyn-**

**

* * *

**

**Selene snatched the phone out of Marcus's hand**

"**Where do you want me to go!?" She screamed at the voice on the other end**

"**Selene wait!" Marcus tried to pull the phone out of her hand, but Selene held the phone tightly, the voice went muffled for a moment Selene could hear a train in the background but it was only very faint **

"**Selene no don't go, just wait to hear what they say" **

**Selene ignored him **

"**Where do you want me to go!" she screeched again desperately, guilt ate her she couldn't live with herself if she knew anything happened to him, it couldn't end like this. She was more than ready to swap herself for Saxon she felt she could handle anything. **

"**Alright we will drop off the boy behind the local shops if you go to the old abandoned train depot"**

"**Yes!" Selene never even bothered to hang up just threw the phone to the ground **

"**Go to the shops and get Saxon there" She took off into the air before Marcus could even think to react. He picked up the phone to find Saxon's captor on the other end**

"**No one else leaves the property only you or we will beat the life out of your son, we are watching" the voice was ended with the cut of beeping. **

**Marcus couldn't breath**

"**This is not happening" **

**He ran for to gate on foot**

"**What do you want us to do?" **

**Kahn ran up to him**

"**No one leaves" Marcus slipped a note no one saw him write into Kahn's pocket **

"**They are watching" **

**Kahn knew not to take the note out of his pocket until he was inside.**

**Selene's anger rose as much as she rose in height she had changed form and never realized she was so angry at herself and the cowards who took him. **

**Her form was now fire her dark red body that usually was made of the black substance doubling as armor now in her anger some how grew sharp spines along her forehead and back toward her ears she grew a series of horns, and three sets of meter long spikes came out her back along side her wings, she was changing and never knew. **

**Selene found the empty depot in no time she flew in so fast she never even slowed hitting the ground at high speed she looked like a flaming meteor coming from the sky. She had created her own crater over three meters deep, all that poured out of it was black smoke. **

**Hundreds of meters below the surface in an underground base scientists and human warriors watched her arrive though multiple cameras scattered everywhere. **

"**She's here" the woman behind the desk watching a wall of monitors along with three others instructed the captain who grinded his teeth and narrowed his eyes at the screen. **

"**Good" **

**Marcus reached the shops looking everywhere for anyone who look suspicious or even had Saxon's scent upon them. **

**He casually strolled behind the shops he had not idea what he was doing, if he got Saxon how would he get Selene back? What do they want her for let alone what would they do to her. When he reached the old shingle road out the back he got a faint whiff of Saxon's scent, blood and Soren. **

"**Saxon... Soren?" **

**Marcus heard a thud coming from the nearby dumpster and a child's moaning sound. **

**Kahn summoned everyone inside and had explained the situation for no one to leave, there was just one problem, Kain, Erika, Lilly and Sophia, where out. **

**Kahn pulled out the note in his pocket, it was instructions for him to contact them and tell them to go to an old safe house that had not been used since the days of the Ordoghaz mansion. Kahn had to do this as quietly as possible without anyone knowing. **

**As Selene submerged from the smoldering crater, her cold death dealer expression was back from retirement, she stood still eyes cold fists clenched her face icy and solid. Then she sensed what she had hoped not be true, it was faint but there they had lied.**

**Marcus opened the dumpster to find the boy, not his boy some other boy he had never seen along side him sat a badly beaten still Soren who looked dead. **

"**FUCKEN BASTARDS" Marcus ripped off the lid of the dumpster making the boy wet his pants in fear. He slammed it on the ground a number of times then kicked the shit out of a near by trash can in pure anger, yelling at the top of his lungs. **

**Selene knew the slight presence was her son he was here, they lied brewing her anger even further. Her form now was almost pure flame, a fire so bright it almost melted the very soil that she walked upon. **

**She took in a deep breath**

"**What the hell is she doing?" one of the humans behind the monitor screens asked looking closer.**

**Selene opened her mouth and let out a roar along with a higher frequency vibration and pitched sound. The ground began to tremble as bad as an earthquake so loud it traveled deep into the ground even right though the thick layers of concrete and steel to the base that shook.**

"**She's calling her young, she's calling for him" he looked over into the chamber cell that Saxon was held. He sat looking up at the ceiling hearing his mother call for him. He was contained in a thick cell with a solo clear window to observe him, around his neck was a collar and wire that was attached to the roof, if he made any attempt to escape, or change form he would be shocked which an extremely high dose of volts, or injected with a drug. **

"**Mum..." he whimpered quietly looking up, only to receive a light zap from the collar. He fell silent knowing he wasn't supposed to make a sound. **

"**No, let him call for his mother, let her come to him, lure her in I want to see how powerful she is, see if she can get in here" the cold captain told the scientist who observed Saxon. He leaned into the microphone and pushed the button**

"**You can call for her to save you but it will make little difference" he provoked him to call her. **

**Saxon on impulse and nature instincts let out a smaller squeal like roar unable to roar properly yet, but he sent out the same high frequency sound as she had. **

"**Are you getting all of this?"**

"**Yes" they watched the dials move recording the all sounds, and their actions. **

**Selene herd Saxon's call then gave another call back this time in different pitches like Morse code.**

"**She's talking to him somehow" the scientist observed in great interest, he then watched as Saxon did not respond he just sat down and watched the roof silently. **

"**Where is she now?"**

"**She's at the main door, she's already smashed though the old shed and found the hatch, she ripped it clean off and now is at the security door"**

**They looked to the monitor were she was looking at the large solid door before her. **

**The door was almost a meter think of sold reinforced steel and sealed air tight so she couldn't get though as a mist form. **

"**Ha, let's see how she gets though that" he smirked watching. But Selene did not even attempt to damage or open the door it was too thick, instead she came out the shed and was back out in the yard**

"**Where the hell is she going" then they saw. **

**She found a small vent after sniffing and looking around for ten minutes**

"**Cleaver" he frowned **

"**But it wont get her far" he crossed his arms.**

**Selene in her back misty form made her way though the pipes and vent into the cement hall, she could not go any further the next vents into the main base system below had laser barriers she could not cross.**

**She took her human form as she poured out of the pipes then made her way to the second thick door, in doing so she did not get far but she saved a lot of her power and strength. **

**The humans watched in anticipation at how she would possibly get though the door. **

**She covered herself in back cloud and became her fire form, summoning up every part of her fire power she used the heat pushing it against the door heating it up. **

"**Sir, she's melting the door, should we get reinforcements?" **

"**No let her" **

**It took fifteen minutes before Selene could heat the door enough for the red hot metal to start dripping away, until there was a hole bring enough to fit barely a straw though, she was though in minutes only to find another thinner door that was to the elevator shaft.**

**She was so angry and ferocious she could lately feel it pulse though her body, her veins pulsated pushing up and down though the skin her face red, heat radiated off her body, her temper unruly, reason was not in her vocabulary, nothing would stand in her way till she had found him. **

**She gave out another roar, to hear Saxon now even closer call back. At the same time she roared loud enough to crack the cement around the doors to weaken the structure. **

**She lowered her head and tensed up her shoulders, she growled then like a bull she rammed the door with her head denting it, then again at intense speed caving it in further she was so desperate to see her son. **

**The doors parted she summoned her claws and sank them into the metal like a fork into cheese, and pulled each door off in each hand with a roar revealing the shaft that lead into the dark revelation below. **


	11. Passage to the past

**Kain had just put what was left of the cut up tree trunk down, Rick's family knew about what Kain was and his family. Guts-ach the second came galloping up the drive at full speed up toward him.**

"**Hey Kain there's your dog" Rick's younger sister pointed at the dog**

"**What's he doing here" Kain said getting down on one knee greeting him to find a note under the collar. Kain's stomach dropped instantly knowing something was wrong. He pulled off the piece of paper in a hurry trying not to rip it**

"**What is it?" Rick asked putting the chainsaw down and turning it off. **

**Kain spoke as he read the letter **

"**Mum and Saxon have been taken, I can't go back home or they will beat or kill them..." Kain had to wait a second sitting down on the grass as it sank in **

"**I have to go find the girls" Kain knew he had a responsibility Marcus trusted him and knew he would take them to safety he had left it in his hands.**

"**Right!" Rick grabbed his bike and got on**

"**What are you doing?" **

"**I'm going with you" **

"**No, you can't it's to dangerous"**

"**No I want to help"**

"**Look if you want to help stay here, I will call if I need you, you have to understand you cannot get involved in this" **

**Rick said nothing just took a step back along with his sister giving Kain the slightest of nods. **

**Kain was on his bike and off in an instant breaking the speed limit into town, he barely avoided two cars and almost collided with a truck. **

**Mum would kill me if she saw me riding like this, he thought to himself just as the sharp stab of his quick memory hit him reminding him of what had just happened to her and Saxon so quickly. **

**Kain slowed but not by much as he rode into the main city they could be anywhere, but he knew of a few of Sophia's favorite places, and since the day out was for her it would be most likely they would be there. **

**Kain drove up onto the foot path and along the walk way into the walk though open outdoor mall. **

"**Hey watch it ass hole" a short man yelled at him as he pushed past.**

"**Move it" **

"**You little punk" **

**More and more people yelled at him as he drove though not giving a shit. He smelt the air, sure enough they where close Sophia favorite pet store was at the end of the mall.**

**As he got closer he could sense them stronger and stronger, until he finally caught sight of them coming out of the store. **

"**Erika! Lilly! Sophia!" He leapt off his bike over to them**

"**Kain, what are you doing here?" Lilly asked her face changed from her usual smile for him, it lost all emotion as they all realized something was wrong**

"**What's happened?" Erika stood forward, Kain leaned in for her to her **

"**Mum and Saxon have been taken, everyone else it being held captive in the castle dad has managed to get word to me we cant go back to the castle or they may kill them or us, but we are to go to an old safe house" **

**Sophia's face dropped her eyes wide she was terrified and trying not to show it**

"**What about dad?" **

"**It's alright Sophie" Erika pulled her in toward her rapping her arm around her shoulder. **

"**We have to get to the..." Kain stopped looking up to the buildings around**

"**What is it?" Erika asked looking up in the same direction**

"**There here" Lilly said she could sense them also**

"**We have to move, we have to move now" Kain took Sophia by the hand lead her down though the mall on foot not even caring about the bike.**

**Kain pushed people out of the way trying to get though the crowd but he knew they where being followed. **

**After scrambling though the people he shot down a quiet street, the safe house was three blocks away over the rail line and upstairs in one of the rooms of an abandoned hotel. **

**They came to the rail crossing to get to the hotel one block away, but as Kain's foot a feeling, or what seemed to be a familiar message ran up from the rain into his body**

"**Wait" Kain got down on his hands and knees then put his ear on the track line. He heard faintly though the tracks Selene's cry for Saxon, though the ground her desperation for him and in his fingertips that lay on the metal the hot anger toward the humans that held him. **

"**Kain we have to go!" Lilly anxiously said looking around they where close **

"**What are you sensing?"**

"**Mum, I can hear her calling for Saxon, it was not to long ago, but it was far away"**

"**Guys we_ really_ need to go!" Lilly had spotted one of them down the road. **

**Kain jumped to his feet and they where off but this time at a jog.**

**The part of town that held the safe house was now empty and run down, the street was no longer full of life as it had been in the days Selene had used it as a dealer. **

**As they came to the building the screech of a vehicle behind them charged toward them threatening their escape.**

**Erika turned to see a black van heading for them**

"**Go inside" Erika said walking out into the street**

"**Mum what are you doing?" Lilly screamed watching her mother walk out onto the road into the path of the speeding van**

"**Go I will be with you soon" **

"**Come on" Kain tried to pull Lilly away**

"**No" Lilly refused to leave her mother, she ran for her but the van was to close, Kain grabbed her arm stopping her from going any further. Lilly screamed as she watched in horror helpless **

"**No mum!!!" **

**Erika let out a grow swinging her fists forward as the grill hit her, in the split of a second the van was flipped into the air over her and landed on its roof behind her. The immortals had to cover their ears as the van slid along the road metal rubbing along the stone surface like sand paper giving a high pitch screech. **

"**I told you to go inside"**

"**That was so cool auntie Erika!!" Sophia smiled watching her straiten up and stretch. **

**Erika had used her climbing clinging ability to ground her to the road making her unmovable. **

"**Come on inside" Erika ran over pushing them into the doorway before any other humans decided to show up.**

**After sealing the door, which wouldn't slow them much if any then made their way up the stairs**

"**Erika which room is it?" **

"**I don't know" **

"**But you lived in the time of the Ordoghaz mansion" **

"**That doesn't mean I know where they hid all the safe houses" **

"**This way" Sophia pushed though them and up the stairs**

"**How do you know?" **

"**I can smell mums scent" Sophia lead them to the seventh floor though the hole in the wall and into the safe house. Selene's scent was there but it was very old and stale she was the last one there, Kain could barely pick it up. **

**Erika locked the door and flicked on all the cameras. The light of the screens lit the room with a dull light, two flickered and one didn't work the other six still worked fine. **

"**There not here yet, but I will keep watch" Erika instructed so the others could rest. Lilly sat on the old couch Sophia snuggled up to her for comfort, while Kain's attention was else where. He could pick up another scent one in the room next door**

"**Kain what is it?" Lilly asked frowning at his unusual posture and expression. **

**Kain said nothing just walked into the old room he stood for a moment observing his surroundings. On the floor was a couple of mattresses one on top of the other a single sheet covering it. **

**The rest of the room was dark with empty shelves and an old closet tucked in the corner. He slowly walked in eyes scanning the make shift bed upon the floor, his mothers scent was present as was someone else's he leant down and picked up and old dark blue t-shirt and held it up.**

**His eyes where wide it was a males t-shirt the scent he could now identify it was a scent he would have never known his fathers, Michael. **

**Kain stood still staring at the shirt, it never really hit him much before but now with the shirt and scent at hand it was real. His father was always a hero in the story but the reality of never knowing him now of all times seems to really matter and hit home. It always was just the story, now it was real and he was present rising a pain in him of missing a father he never had**

"**What had you got" Lilly came in and walked over to his side and saw the t-shirt in his hands**

"**An old shirt" she observed **

"**My father's shirt..." **

"**Marcus was here?" **

"**No, my biological father's shirt, Michael... they where here all those years ago, no one has been here since, it's why their scents still linger" **

**Lilly could see his eyes water a little, she felt for him it must hurt for him, but finally he had something of his fathers to keep, he had had nothing but an few fuzzy photos of him from the net. **

"**I'm sorry" She leaned against him showing support then gave him a hug as he faced her for one. **

**They stood in the embrace for a moment everything was happening and changing so quickly Kain's mind was all over the place but everything seemed okay when he was with her, his best friend who he had been though with everything. His best friend and companion yet now when she hugged him in his arms, something else began to change, his mind did not dwell on Michael or Selene, nor anyone else, he was thinking about what he would do to anyone who harmed her his friendship had slowly been turning into protectiveness, soon he would finally learn what Viktor meant when he told him he would one day understand what it was to be primitive and be protective over a woman. **


	12. Host

**Note; this is a R rated story, this chapter is a bit on the gory side. I now put reviewer notes (or notes to reviewers) on the bottom. **

**Thankyou **

**-Evelyn-**

**

* * *

****Marcus pulled the boy by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out of the dumpster then quickly untied his hands. It was the boy he saw at the school the same one who teases Saxon so Marcus did not care to be gentle**

"**Go home and tell no one" **

**The boy went running away with squelching wet pants crying his eyes out. **

**Marcus took another quick look at Soren, he began to smell and was covered in blood there was no movement, from the quick observation to Marcus Soren was clearly dead. **

**His phone rang**

"**You, you liar give me back my son!" **

**The same voice sounded on the other end **

"**Son we never said your son was there we said the 'boy' at the back of the shops" the voice disappeared as the phone hung up.**

"**Argh!!!" yell was all he could do, his mate and son was taken and he didn't even know where his daughter had gone. **

"**Sophia!" the humans he hoped had not found her and Kain had got to her first, he had to hurry to reach the safe house.**

**Selene like old times never hesitated to leap into the shaft falling into the darkness below. They watched their monitors glued to the screen waiting for her to hit the bottom of the shaft but she never did.**

"**Where is she?" one asked desperately searching for her **

"**Oh she'll come, just keep watch on the boy" **

**There was nothing but silence for a few minutes everyone stood still knowing she was close, watching, waiting, all their ears open for any sound but it made no deference since she could move without sound or sometimes movement. **

"**I'm sick of this I'm going to check the elevator shaft" The captain scowled his patience was wearing thin.**

**Arming himself heavily with hand made make shift weapons to cater especially for Selene he marched though the halls past the security doors and into the end corridor that held the lift. **

**Keeping his weapon held high he slowly approached the lift cautiously, continuously checking his surroundings every few seconds. **

"**Don't worry we'll tell you if we see her" a voice came though on the small earpiece. **

**His heart bet heavily and he knew she would sense it, and she unlike humans had much patience, it was what made her good, unbeatable but he was determined to catch her even if it meant losing his own life it was his pride and name he valued. **

**What he didn't know, was as arrogant and keen he was to catch her along with his beating heart from the hunt she could smell his fear as he approached the elevator doors. **

**Slowly reaching out he pushed the button on the wall to his right, then snapped his had back to the gun he held high ready for her as the door would open. **

**Slowly the doors parted revealing the empty cart she was no where to be seen.**

**He leapt into cart, aiming the weapon every with way in seconds checking his surroundings.**

"**We still don't see her, she may be on top of the lift" the voice sounded again, they where watching him from the monitor in the lift. **

"**Can you open the roof hatch from the panel?"**

"**Yes"**

"**Do it" he ordered coldly, in moments an electric whizzing of mechanical devices moved and the hatch atop the lift opened, followed by a small ladder that dropped down. **

**He clicked on his night goggle over his left eye and progressed up the ladder still holding the gun up with one hand. He reached the top slowly poking his head over the edge watching and waiting for any movement but there was nothing. Looking though his goggle doing a full 360 he could see she was not on top of the lift. **

"**She's not here" he sighed angrily he wanted to catch her now. As he had let out a breath of disappointment he stirred up the dust on top of the lift causing it to stir, he took a breath in then began to cough losing his concentration on his mission. **

"**It's a fucken filthy in here" he moaned, when a noise from above distracted him. He shot his weapon upward waiting for something to come down all he could see was pitch black above him.**

**He slowly reached out and flicked the light on the end of his weapon on to look up at the same time he lost contact with the group on the other end of the transmitter all he got was crackling. **

**He had to abort the mission. Jumping down from the roof he wriggled the ear piece to try and pick them up again but nothing, he just backed out of the lift and waited till the doors where closed to turn and jog back to the control room.**

"**What happened?" he asked barging in**

"**What do you mean? It's more like what happened your end we lost contact with you" **

"**Fuck!" he yelled at himself in a fit throwing his weapon down scaring everyone.**

**He walked out and over to the containment cell that held Saxon**

"**You little bastard call for your mother" he yelled**

**But Saxons reaction was strange he frowned at the man and smiled stepping forward **

"**Mum!"**

"**What, I'm not your mother" the captain yelled and looked behind him for a moment making sure she was not behind him. **

**He turned back to yell at him but something about his reflection caught him off guard as he looked at the glass his body had a strange outer glow, when his stomach and lungs began to tighten and feel strange. **

"**Are you alright?" the scientist asked worried about the captains now pale face. He fell to his knees struggling for breath then took a gulp of air desperately then coughed a few times. **

"**I'm okay" he said in a strange voice holding his throat.**

"**Are you sure" **

"**Dust from shaft" his words where forced as where his jolting movements, that soon became normal. He calmly picked up his weapon and swung it over his shoulder. **

"**Right we need to catch that bitch, call for your mother" the scientist said with cruel pleasure and shocked Saxon again pushing the button. Saxon squealed for a short moment and fell to the floor with a jolt. **

**The captain took out his hand gun and checked the rounds no one thought anything of it since he did it all the time. **

"**Hey" **

"**What!" the scientist snapped turning to face him only to see the end of a barrel at his nose, he never had a chance to think of react when the trigger was pulled. His head was blown from his shoulders popping like a balloon spraying blood everywhere like someone had thrown a water balloon. **

**Doctors and scientists began to scream at the sight and scramble everywhere trying to get away or for a weapon. The captain took to the guards who came running in blowing a hole clean though the chest of one guard so bad you could actually throw a ball right though it and shooting off the others arm that held the gun. **

"**The captain has gone insane" a woman screamed to another doctor but he knew better**

"**That's not the captain it's Selene"**

**Selene controlling the captain like a puppet tried to open the containment cells door but was having trouble finding the switch or combination on the computer to open it. She felt bullets hitting her host's body but did not care she wanted Saxon, and she wanted him back now.**

"**Just get the door open and she will stop killing us and go to him" the doctor explained to the others who lay flat on the floor.**

"**She has to be stopped she is a menace she'll kill us all" a guard scrambled across the floor bleeding at the mouth, Selene was now guarding the control panel shooting anything she saw that moved, even if they where on the floor trying to stay out of line, if they didn't want to be shot they shouldn't have gotten involved as far as she was concerned. **

**She blew off a scientist's leg letting him fall to the ground crying aloud **

"**Please, stop!" **

"**How dare you say that you took my child, you knew the consequences" **

**The scientists face changed to a harsh one knowing he would bleed to death anyway**

"**You are nothing but a fiend!" it was his last words as half his head was blown off another death at her hands. **

**She was as she was in the days of hunting Lycans, as she poured the bullets into her foes she never even blinked of felt one drop of remorse, now she had more than a good reason this was personal no one took any of her children, they would all pay with their lives every last one of them even if they begged for their life. **

**By natural law she was doing nothing wrong she was moving everything that got in the way of her and her young, Saxon was not old enough yet to fend for himself that was her and Marcus's job she had eased up on mothering Kain letting him grow and go out on his own.**

"**Mum" **

**She heard him call her she could hear that he had been crying from fear and pain at being zapped. **

"**I'm coming honey" **

**It was her voice but it was strange coming from a large male captain. **

"**Get that fucken door open" The doctor yelled at the woman pointing to the computer **

"**I cant she will blow off my head if I move" **

"**She's a monster" another woman cried with her face in her hands**

"**No she's a mother wanting her young you have to see this from her point of view, think primal instincts what would you do if someone took your child?"**

**The woman stopped to think for a moment**

"**The same thing" **

"**Exactly now get the door open" **

**The woman waited till Selene shot at another guard who fell onto the pile at the door on the other side of the room, the pile was so big that another two guards could use it as a shield. Selene emptied the clip of the gun and reached to the belt taking another then snapping it into place, her human host was so slow and weak she couldn't move his frail body fast enough.**

**The woman had taken the time when Selene was distracted to grab the lap top off the shelf and plug it into the main stream computer, and hid behind a steel table then began to silently tap away at the keys. **

**Selene tried the panel behind her again she was getting shitty a number of buttons had been blown off making access even harder, and she knew she probably had already killed most the people who knew how to open it. She heard a shot form a more powerful weapon fire and her host body jolt at the same time a large spray of skull, flesh, brain matter, skin and hair splattered in a large circle pattern over the glass, this she knew would remain in her sons mind forever, he was going to need therapy, the one thing she most likely would have needed after her family was killed. **

**Saxon had his face in his hands terrified, he was rolled up in a ball next to a pool of vomit on the ground, the sight and event had made him so afraid and horrified he had been sick**

"**Sweetie, just keep your head down and don't look up" She told him, the voice came from a black mist that leaking out of the neck that poured blood out like a tap. She kept the body of her host even though it was missing the head, only a small mist hovered where the head should have been.**

**The guard fell back in fear as the headless body walked toward him then lifted a gun the bang was the last thing he heard. **

**Selene held up the gun spotting the woman typing on the lap top**

"**No please, I'm trying to get the door open for you" **

**To her surprise Selene did not pull the trigger, everyone else who had used that excuse or pleaded ended up dead anyway, something made Selene believe this woman. **

"**Just a sec it's almost open" the woman shook scared trying to type but she was so scared she was shaking badly.**

**Selene lowered her gun and took a quick look around. She had killed more than fifty people that now lay severed bodies scattered everywhere, but she felt not remorse no guilt only desperation to see and hold her son she could fell his fear and wanted to sooth it. **

**The door to the cell made a click, the light above it turned green it was unlocked. **

**The woman dropped the lap top and squeezed her eyes shut holding up her hands Selene had no use for her anymore and would most likely kill her. **

**She opened her eyes when she heard the gun fall to the floor it made a horrible sound as it bounded a little in blood, she looked up to see the captains body fall to the floor above him Selene in her human form along of course with her wings stood still for a moment**

"**How do I open the door?"**

"**There is a leaver by the door pull it at the same time turn the key above it and it will open, please don't kill me!" she pleaded getting on her knees in the blood. **

"**I wont" Selene said pointing to her neck. The woman put her hand to her neck to feel the collar there, she was a slave also she was top in the world for technologies and studies of creature behaviors, they had kidnapped her and forced her to work for them, she sighed with relief grateful Selene was intelligent enough to notice she was wearing the collar, it was the same collar as Saxon had been wearing and put the two and two together. **

**Selene wasted not time opening the door she was at Saxon's side in seconds pulling him up into her arms. Saxon in tears screeched with relief and happiness clinging onto her tightly**

"**Mum!" **

"**Saxon, I am so sorry" She held him tightly in her arms kissing him on the forehead and stroking his hair. She protectively wrapped her wings around him so no one else could see him or touch him.**

"**I'm so sorry I should have listened to you, you where right I don't listen or spend time with you, I am so sorry, please forgive me" She wept feeling the guilt **

"**I forgive you" he cried knowing what she went though to get to him.**

**The woman with the collar, one of the only ones left in the level of building alive, stood at the doorway smiling. It was clear to her as she observed the scene that Selene was not the cold savage monster that everyone had told her, she had feelings and was a loving mother, who just wanted her son, she was seeing the soft gentle caring side as she nursed him, not the cold killing side that happened moments ago, like a light Selene seemed to switch the warrior side off and tended to him.**

**Happy for the moment Selene nuzzled his forehead and head almost licking like a dog/Lycan his head and hair nurturing him calming him he was so hysterical but this simple action was soothing him dramatically he was calm in moments. **

**Selene noticed the woman in the doorway**

"**Sorry, but you are not the monster they say"**

**Selene ignored her then began to investigate the chain wire and collar leashed to Saxon's neck **

"**Don't pull it or rip it off, it will kill him otherwise... it will cut off our heads or give us a violent shock or drug injection if tampered with" Selene's eyes turned red as she looked to her**

"**I don't know how to take it off, I'm sorry, if I knew I would help you cause in don't it I could get my own collar off and be free" the woman cowered **

"**Then look on your computer" **

"**I will" The woman turned to find the room was now full off gas masked soldiers who threw a can toward them, and in an instant the room filled with knock out gas, Selene desperately tied to move away holding her breath she did not want to let go of Saxon who held her tight.**

"**Mum!" **

"**It's...its okay..." Slowly the gas began to invade her system she did not want to abandon him but he had already become unconscious and lay limp in her arms**

"...**Saxon..." She tired to fight the drowsiness but was losing she fell to her side still keeping him locked in her arms wings wrapped around him **

"**No... Saxon..." She finally lost her consciousness an immortal was still venerable to drugs even one such as herself.**

**The human soldiers walked in seeing her lay motionless with her son in her arms side by side, finally they had her. **

* * *

**For now I wi will respod to my lovly reviews cause I don't think I think you enough I love feed back so please if you cloud it would be most kind and appreciated if you review, love those who have already. **

**ehlayah; Thankyou I was not going to write another chapter for a while but your review inspired me to do so :)**


	13. Secret Warrior

**Erika watched as her only daughter comforted Kain, Lilly had grown up so fast now her daughter sort out someone else's attention.**

**Although Erika was commutable with Kain and Lilly she preferred Kain she knew him well and she knew he would look after Lilly. **

**But something inside always told her they would be an item it was just a matter of time. **

**Erika snapped out of her daydream and quickly turned back to the monitor keeping her watch only to spot a large group of soldiers charging up the stairs**

"**Oh shit we have company" Erika yelled scaring the life out of poor Sophia who had dozed off on the couch and woke suddenly to Erika's yelling.**

"**What" Kain came to the monitors at the same time hearing the footsteps charging toward the door and assemble upon the other side. **

"**Quick shut the blast doors" **

**Erika slammed her hand on the large green button on the control panel but the doors jammed half closed then broke down. **

"**There not closing!" Lilly yelled trying to push one of the doors shut. In a few seconds bullets came flying though the door creating a large number of scattering holes, three of the bullets hit Lilly shooting right though her and out the other side causing three small sprays of blood that hit Kain. **

"**Lilly!!!" Kain yelled running for her trying to catch her before she hit the ground.**

**Erika screamed as she saw her daughter slide down the door a long red blood trail flowing behind Lilly as she fell into Kain's arms.**

"**Lilly!" Kain pulled her away from the door dodging more bullets that flew past one grazing his shoulder blade, another across his shin stinging like mad but all he could think about was Lilly. Kain put her down next to Erika who held her hand on Lilly's chest stopping the bleeding.**

**Lilly lay still upon the floor she had passed out from pain and shock it was the first time her body had to deal with healing a major wound, she had three bullet holes all to the torso one though the chest, two though the stomach the most painful place to be hit. **

"**She's healing" **

**Kain said letting Erika pull Lilly's top back away from her stomach. **

**Erika wiped away the blood to see the holes had sealed shut**

"**She'll be alright" Erika observed putting the blood soaked top back in place it pained her so to see her daughter in such a state. **

"**Sophia?" Kain turned away for a moment to see her he could sense she was hiding behind the couch**

"**Come out and over here we will protect you" **

**She scrambled out on all fours and crawled over to him clinging on to his side**

"**Stay close" **

"**I have a plan" Erika said along with the click of a gun.**

**Kain saw Erika load two Berettas then strap on a belt with two more Berettas and extra ammo**

"**What are you doing?!" **

"**I'm going to get the fuckers that shot Lilly, and when I do I want you to slip away unnoticed and find a place to hide"**

"**No"**

"**Yes, you have to look after Sophia and Lilly" Erika cut him off heading for the door which they where slowly breaking though. **

**Kain reluctantly agreed to Erika's plan although he wanted to kill the ones who harmed her but the instinct to protect her was not quite strong enough to over power him just yet he knew Erika's to protect her was. **

**Kain scooped up Lilly into his arms **

"**Get on my back" Kain told Sophia who wasted not time climbing up onto his back clinging on with her nails almost cutting his skin. **

"**Go, go now" Erika told him heading for the door the humans where breaking though. Kain changed into his Vamcan form and charged though the safe house to the window at the back ready for an escape as soon as he heard the bullets begin to fire again he leapt from the window and into the street below. **

**Erika kicked the door open holding up her guns and open fired as soon as everyone was in view.**

**She shot every human with a gun first even as bullets hit her she did not care she just emptied the guns fast and released the clips threw the guns down then took out her second lot and began to fire again as she ran across the room.**

**She ran to the wall then with her Vamcan ability walked right up the wall then along the roof**

"**Watch it, she's the one who can also grow spines out her body don't get close" one warned the rest. Erika hissed at them clicking out the empty clips and ejecting new ones she had hit many of the humans Selene had trained her well. **

**The humans where out of ammo they had no choice but to draw their range combat weapons. **

**Erika emptied the last two clips into four of them leaving seven left.**

**Like a spider she crawled across the ceiling watching them waiting for the moment to prance looking for the weakest or more the most afraid she could hear all their heart beats. **

"**She's changing" one whispered watching as Erika became purple, her eyes black and the spines grew from her body. They where not only a defense any more she had become very evolved with them and could use them effectively as a good weapon. **

**Erika found her fist target below her he had the fastest beating heart fear poured off him, in a blink of an eye she snatched him off the ground flinging the staff out his hand.**

**She pressed him against the roof shooting a spine into each arm and each leg then three into the torso pinning him to the roof like tacking a poster to the wall leaving him to bleed to death or slowly and painfully gradually slide off the spikes. She had learnt to fire them out of her arms but she could only do so many at a time before she needed to rest and create more.**

"**Odd this one wasn't supposed to be aggressive or trained" **

**Erika winced at his words she was tired of being useless that's why over the last ten years she had Selene trained her in weaponry and Viktor trained her in combat.**

**Erika growled angrily and dropped down off the roof onto one of them impaling him vertically piercing him right though the top of the head. **

"**Get her!" **

**She dodged a woman who swung a large cattle prod at her only to receive a large spine go right though her stomach. Erika kept her hand in which the spine came from though the woman and ran at another foe who had a whip using the woman as a shield she stabbed the second onto her spine creating herself a large human kebab. Another came up from behind her and flung a chain around her neck trying to choke her only to receive a number of longer spines shot though them as the larger dominant spines in her back shot out then back in letting go of the now dead threat.**

**She withdrew the large spine out of her impaled humans letting them fall to the ground and finish dieing by themselves. She licked the lovely blood off her hand to sicken the two remaining soldiers and suddenly the taste of the blood made her urge for more her veins screaming for the thirst to be satisfied. **

"**Who shall I eat first?"**

**Marcus ran till his legs burned as he could not change into his Vamcan form since he was in public eye. The sun would soon be down it was beginning to grow dark as he reached the hotel that had the safe house. He charged up the stairs to be greeted with the scent of blood, over the human blood he could smell two other familiar scents, Lilly and Erika's. **

* * *

**Sorry another short one. Notes to reviewers;**

**SailorFusion; No I didn't mind you telling me that, however nothing is spelt wrong I am a new zealander I am continuously reminding people that we spell things differently here. Usually the case is I click on the worng word in the spell check box by accident, or type the oppiste word I am dislexic I cannot help it. ****As for commas I have a lazy finger and it is written the way I talk and for some reason the computer puts them in. I'm to busy to spell check I barely manage to put a chapter up each day, I am not a puplisher or an editor I write cause I love it. I never sat English or all the way though school I was booted out and left early to go to uni in an art degree. Argh now Im blabbering Im not having a go at you I'm just trying to explain why. I will listen to your spelling enquirerys only if the spelling or grammer is that d****iabolical ****you cannot understand a large hunk of writing. And no sorry I dont really like people re-checking my work, I have an artist temperment when it comes to that. Sorry, and Thankyou for the offer dont get me wrong I do appreciate it, Im just a stubborn Capricorn :) You probably think Im an utter Bitch I don't blame you Im a prime example why you stay in school :)**

**AFireinside-xx ; Hey thats okay, I know you read and review eventually. You have other things in your life than reviewing my story all the time. No probs. **

**Shannon; Yay I wondered if someone would refer to the first one as STTS, or if it would catch on :) yeah trying for twists I have a few more up mu sleeve yet ;)**

**crazygurl; Your review was what inspireed me to write one so soon, its nice to know about a regular reader.**

****


	14. Trio backup

**Footsteps sharply clicked across the smooth floor to stop then followed with the squeak of a chair and the sound of a coffee cup hit a table. **

**The smell of coffee filled the air invading Selene's nose with the scent. **

**She was still drowsy and had not opened her eyes yet everything was slowly starting to come together, where she was and what happened... and Saxon. **

**She opened her eyes only to slam them shut again, since the bright light above her stung her eyes. **

**She could not move in the slightest and had a terrible pain in her back Saxon that once lay in her arms was gone. **

**She tried slowly opening her eyes again breathing heavily her anger was building again. As her eyes adjusted to the light she could see she was in some sort of medical theatre she was heavily bolted to a table with the highest grade equipment. **

**She let out a roar causing the room to shake violently along with the high pitch sound once again calling for Saxon but there was no reply and she could not sense him anywhere. **

**Two new scientists and a doctor in the room next door looked up from their papers to the vibrating room around them**

"**She's awake"**

"**Yes it may pay to clamp her jaw shut until she is sedated again" They causally discussed between themselves.**

**The first scientist got up at the second roar which was louder than the first**

"**Better do it now, before the walls crack caving this place in" he said hurrying out the room into the next. **

**He stood over Selene looking down at her red eyes that burned with a ring of fire in them staring intensely at him **

"**Where is my son?" She snared at him coldly but kept herself calm for an answer. **

**He did not answer she could feel him attach a metal device to the bars holding her head in place she knew what he was doing.**

**Before he could tighten the metal ring across her jaw clamping it shut she took the opportunity to spit up on his face. **

**He took out a tissue from his pocket and wiped the spit off then tightened the clap full closing her jaw**

"**You can have that one for free, next time you wont" he snare coldly at her, she lifted her lip baring her fangs at him and letting out a low growl though her teeth.**

"**I can fix that too" he grabbed a roll of electrical tape off the bench ripped off a good strip and slammed it hard on mouth. **

**He said nothing more and left her on the table in pain they did not see her as a human just a monster that did not disserve pain killers. **

**Saxon was contained in a new cell the same as the last on a different floor a number of sensing blockers where stationed around his containment area that was sound proofed so in no way he could contact, call or hear his mother. **

**This cell was made up for him to stay a long time it was bare with one bed and a carpeted floor that was it. He still had the collar on like an animal but this one was not attached to a wire or chain it had a higher radio activated device that transmitted to the device on the roof.**

**Saxon woke on the floor in a plain white shirt and pants that looked like pajamas he almost faded into the rest of the room that was entirely white except for the carpet that was more cream. **

**He slowly sat up looking at his surroundings, on one wall a mirror from which he knew they where watching form the other side**

"**Mum?" he asked drowsy trying to clear his eyes hoping she was close but he was by himself. **

**His echoing voice was the only response he had.**

**Kain carried Lilly in his arms and Sophia on his back with no effort at all until he had two humans on his tail.**

"**There coming!" Sophia said holding onto her brother tighter almost strangling him. **

"**I know" he was becoming tired he had already run five city blocks at full hybrid speed not caring if he was seen. **

**The humans where on bikes they barely managed to catch up to him they had tranquilizer guns out ready to shoot them as they picked up more speed. **

**Kain panting heavily out of breath barely managed to leap over a six foot fence into a parking lot blocking the biker's path. **

**He ran for the closest car he could find and placed Lilly down on the hood **

"**What are you doing?" Sophia stayed on his back **

"**Getting us transport" He said smashing the car window in with his fist setting off the alarm**

"**That's stealing"**

"**Steal the car and get away or let them catch us" he pointed to the two humans climbing the fence into the lot.**

"**Point made" She said climbing into the car thought the window and unlocked the doors. **

**Kain heard both the humans jump down into the lot at the same time heard three large guard dogs running their way barking like mad at them intruding. **

"**Open the back door" Kain told Sophia scooping Lilly off the hood then carefully laid her on the back seat and slammed the door shut so the dogs couldn't get to them**

"**Try and wake her up" Kain said then suddenly dodged a dart that shot past his back narrowly missing him. **

**Three rather aggressive Dobermann's ran barking toward Kain who stood close to the car with the alarm going off. The humans stood back letting the dogs go for them giving themselves an advantage only to learn first hand Kain's powers.**

**Before the dogs leapt up on Kain he calmly raised his hand and let out a low whisper in a language no one, not even Selene or Marcus could understand.**

**The dogs stopped barking immediately Kain lowered his and continued to whisper, the three dogs sat and listened.**

"**What the fuck?" one human watched in shock the other was not so shocked**

"**Stuff this shoot the bastard!" he yelled trying to refill his own weapon with another dart. **

**The three dogs simultaneously all looked over at the humans without Kain even pointing to them**

"**Oh shit" He squealed as the dogs got up and ran for them instead**

"**Shoot them!" the second yelled but the human left him and ran for the fence spinning up onto the wire like a frog. **

"**Hey!" he screamed not having his gut fully loaded the dart was jammed in the barrel breech and would not slid into place. **

**Kain got into the car and ripped off the wheel lock and pulled off the cover to the key slot on the modern car then began to fiddle with the wires and electronics**

"**Do you know what you are doing?"**

"**Yes, keep trying to bring her round" Kain told her glimpsing up at the human who was now on the floor being mauled by two dogs the other was at the top of the fence who was snagged on razor wire and was screaming in horror at his mate was being eaten alive and the third dog was jumping up at him like a spring trying to bite at a low limb**

"**Don't look out the window Soph, just keep down" he told her so she wouldn't see the man being ripped apart. **

**The car gave a short turn and cut out then another the engine roared as it came to life**

"**Alright let's get out of here" Kain let off the breaks and put his foot down screeching the car out of the park and toward the exit leaving the dogs their new meal. **

"**Lilly" Sophia shook Lilly again and again trying to wake her and finally she gave a moan to wake with fright as Kain smashed the car though the gate and bar barriers creating a loud crunching and smashing screech.**

"**What the...?" She sat up looking around**

"**Where is mum?" **

**Kain did not answer he just concentrated on the road and where they possibly where going to go.**

"**Kain?!" She yelled at him she was drowsy and grouchy, she wanted answers. **

"**Kain where is mum?!" She yelled climbing into the front seat next to him. **

"**I don't know" he answered honestly he didn't want to tell her.**

"**What do you mean you don't know" she screamed over the car alarm **

"**She ran off to kill the ones who shot you, she told me to take the two of you to safety" **

**Lilly let out a sigh and flopped back into her seat angry and hurt. **

"**I'm sorry" **

**She barely heard him say over the racket of the alarm. **

**She took her anger out on the dashboard ripping it off then biffing it out the window and punched a hole in the main frame reaching for the wire to the electronic alarm, she knew where it was she had crashed Duncan's car and had to pull out the wire to make the car horn and alarm that was set off stop. **

"**Careful" Kain said worried as she dove her hand in toward the hot engine.**

**She yanked out a white wire then sure enough the alarm stopped. **

"**What are we going to do Kain?" Sophia asked putting on a brave face, he could still hear the fear in her voice.**

"**We'll drive past the hotel and see if we can see Erika then find somewhere to hide" He told it to her as it was she sat silently in the back.**

**They drove up toward the hotel to sense Erika was gone but the scent of her blood remained**

"**No!" Lilly yelled wanting to get out and see, Kain grabbed her arms stopping her before she got out. **

"**You can't..."**

**A loud bang from above echoed though the car they all yelled with fright shooting their heads up to see four sets of claws in the roof**

"**Dad!" Sophia yelled in delight she knew who it was without picking up his scent.**

**Marcus was more than delighted to hear his daughters voice from within the car but there was a time for that later they had bigger problems.**

"**Dad?" Kain stopped the car and looked out the window up at him**

"**Go! Drive, fast, NOW!!!" **

"**What about mum!" Lilly had no choice but to shut the door and stay in the car as it speed along the street. **

"**Dad!" Sophia called for him winding down the window for him to climb in. **

"**I'm coming, move away from the window" he held on tightly and in one swing flipped over the side and into the window landing right in place on the back seat. **

**Before he could blink Sophia had her arms around him tightly **

"**It's alright" he hugged her back just as hard he was pleased to have at least some of his family back. Bullets broke the short reunion shooting though the back window and out the front missing them all narrowly. **

**Marcus shielded Sophia with his back while Lilly kept her head down, Kain kept on driving whether a bullet hit him or not. **

**He glanced in the rear-view mirror to see two more humans on bike firing freely at them, only to have the mirror shot off.**

**He flinched at the spray of mirror shards and was becoming annoyed as his range or view in front was blocked from the cracked glass. **

"**Lilly hit out the windscreen!" **

**She wasted no time in lifting her foot and kicked out the windscreen sending glass everywhere. **

"**Head toward the old museum on the other side of town there is an old safe house there" Marcus yelled to him then turned to Lilly**

"**You mother is alive she has been captured, for some reason they need her alive"**

**Lilly let out a slight sigh of relief in the knowledge**

"**What about dad?"**

"**Being held at the castle he is fine"**

**They heard more shots being fired behind them Marcus poked his head up to see the shots where not being fired at them but at each other, another car had come in to play and was taking on the bikes. **

**Now Marcus understood.**

"**There are two of them" **

"**What?" Lilly and Kain simultaneously asked at the same time **

"**Two human groups, organisations, what ever they are both after us but a rivals to each other as well" **

"**Great" Kain snarled to himself**

"**We could use this to our advantage, while they are battling each other we can escape, turn off the headlights drive in the dark they cannot see us" **

**Kain flicked off the lights there car disappeared into the black night and barely they made a slim escape from their pursuers. **

* * *

**Afireinside-xx; the Lilly Kain thing was a long time plan... or I could be evil and split them... na just kiding it would ruin my plan...:D Oh and i love babble Im a babbler too.**

**Shannon; Thankyou for the book info! I had a look at it I thought it would be different to that by hey its still good. Im an artist and I just find it a little weak to shadow a warrior characters face. But now I am exited for Dec thanks again!**

**Dreaan: Yeah I thought it was about time Erika kicked someones ass, she has the potiential don't you think?**

**ehlayah; Thankyou I will keep wrtiting and sorry this one was late!**

**Sailorfusion; thankyou I did appreciate the offer I don't forget people who offer kind favors lightly :)**

**To all thankyou for the reviews, sorry this one was late but there is another soon I promise. And yes Michael is coming into it soon :)**

**Thanks again**

**-Evelyn-**


	15. Secret link

**Haha yes as I promised an update soon, sooner than soon since the last one was late for those who read daily. **

**:D -Evelyn-**

* * *

**Saxon sat cross legged on the floor watching the mirror from time to time and was board as he was picking bits of the carpet out until the door opened.**

**He scrambled across the floor and hid behind the bed in the corner**

"**Here is you food boy, and pick any more of the carpet out I will give you a zap or take it away and you can sit on concrete" the scientist snapped putting the tray of food on the floor then walked out the door whizzing shut behind him. **

**Saxon sat still behind the bed for a good while staring at the tray and at the mirror he knew they where watching. **

**On the tray sat a single sandwich and a juice box he eventually crawled out and pulled the tray over to where he sat and ate the stale sandwich and juice then slid the tray back to the door. **

**The door slid open and this time two men came in one took the tray and left the other approached him with a syringe. He watched the short round scientist approach he could then see the name Mason on his badge. Saxon scrambled away from him but he grabbed Saxon by the collar and scruff of the neck then jabbed the needle into his arm quickly then pulled it out after ejecting the clear liquid into him. Saxon yelled in pain and scrambled into the corner as soon as Mason let go of him**

"**That's just to keep you from changing" Mason growled at him harshly and left. **

**They had come up with a medical formula to stop any immortal from changing into their Vamcan or evolved form.**

**Selene had no choice other than to lay still and wait to see what the humans wanted from her. **

**She finally heard a woman in high heals walk in, oddly unlike everyone else who approached her, her heart beat was slower and more relaxed she did not seem to fear her like every one else who approached her was.**

**Selene kept her eyes shut only to feel the squeak of the clamp on her jaw loosen ever so slightly so her teeth where clamped so tightly together they had been beginning to hurt. Selene opened her eyes to see the woman with the collar who she had spared in her bloody rampage. **

"**Hi my name is Rachael" She whispered so no one would hear. Selene observed the tight collar around her neck she was a prisoner as much as she.**

**Selene rolled her jaw a little painfully stretching it**

"**Sorry" Rachael said ripping off the tape.**

"**Where is Saxon?" Selene whispered her voice crackly her throat and mouth was dry. **

"**He's down stairs in a containment cell..." She stopped and shone a small light in her eyes and then lifted Selene's top lip with her pen, Selene then realized someone else was in the room.**

"**What are you doing?" A male's voice asked**

"**I'm studding her that is what you have me for is it not?"**

"**Very well" light footsteps faded with the click of a shutting door. **

"**He's alright" Rachael continued to tell her everything. Selene did not thank her she wanted to know more**

"**Why am I" Selene tried to sallow her dry mouth **

"**Hold on" Rachael took up a small juice box like the one Saxon was given, stuck the straw in then squeezed the box flowing the sweet juice into Selene's mouth. **

**Selene swallowed the liquid greedily she was dehydrated from the drugs and needed drink badly so Rachael let her have the whole box.**

"**And no I don't know why they want me to study you or what they'll do when they are finished if I knew I would tell you" **

**Selene could hear the sincerity in her voice. **

"**Thank you" Selene forced it out she knew it would be better to make at least one friend. **

**Rachael saw it the same way after what she saw it was better to befriend Selene incase she broke loose and went on another massacre for her son she knew then at least her life might be spared. **

"**Why does my back hurt so much? how am being held down?" Selene asked still in a lot of pain but her mouth was better making her able to ask clearly.**

**Rachael paused looked at Selene's body and cringed a little Selene read her expression well enough**

"**What have they done to me?" She asked a little louder**

"**I'm sorry but they cut off your wings..." **

"**..What!!!" Selene breathed heavily no wonder it hurt so bad. **

"**And to hold you down they put a thick bolt though where the bones of your wings joined to your back, they bolted large screws into your rib each side then sealed the end with metal plates stopping you from growing them back and bolting you to the table" **

**Selene was in shock at the treatment done to her**

"**Then across your chest and hip are two steel clamps, one across your neck, forehead, upper arms wrists, thighs, and ankles. In your arm is a number of IVs giving you drugs to stop you from using your powers" Rachael explained as she looked over everything that was holding Selene down. **

"**It must hurt" **

**Selene said nothing she did not want to show weakness.**

"**I could sneak you some morphine if you want it, they told me not to give it to you as punishment for what you did" **

**Selene did not care about pain killers she was more concerned for Saxon**

"**Will you see Saxon?"**

"**Yes they are making me study him too do you want me to pass on a message to him?"**

"**Yes, tell him to hang on and be brave I'm with him always" her eyes where starting to water slightly. **

"**And that I'm sorry and I love him"**

"**I will tell him" Rachael really began to feel bad for Selene the least she could do for both of them would be to relay messages between them. **

"**Shit, Mason is coming back I have to put this back"**

**Selene closed her eyes and shut her mouth accepting it letting her put the tape back on her mouth but not sticking it right down Selene could have blown it off if she wanted, Rachael also slid the bar over the jaw up to look as thought it was still tight when in fact it wasn't. **

**Marcus directed Kain to the second safe house it was almost midnight by the time they got there. Sophia had fallen asleep in Marcus's arms **

"**Come on my little one" he whispered to Sophia and himself gently picking her up without waking her. **

**They entered the more modern safe house that was hidden under an old barn they hid the car in hay and went into the bunker below. **

**It was only a year old and was big enough to cater for a big family but it was not quite finished it was armored and no one could break in but it did not have all the installed weapons yet only few, and only enough food to last the four of them a week. Marcus put Sophia in the bed in one of the smaller rooms and tucked her in he left the door open so she could hear where they where and not panic when she woke up. **

**Marcus tried and stressed flopped into a chair at the table and dropped his head into his hands. His hair was messy and hung forward over his face, his eyes where weary and dark his face was rugged. **

**Lilly sat across from him her own head low thinking about her mother **

"**I'll make us a hot drink" Kain broke the silence trying to take his mind off the situation just for a moment. **

"**Should we contact the castle?" **

"**We can't they'll pick up where we are hiding we cannot afford to do that all we can do for the moment is sit tight so tonight get some sleep we will devise a plan in the morning" **

**Kain nodded his head agreeing as he placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of Marcus. **

"**I'll see you in the morning" Marcus picked up the cup and went into the room opposite Sophia's. **

"**I've never seen him like that before" Lilly said so quietly even Kain could hardly hear what she said.**

"**I know everything has happened so fast" he sat next to her and placed her cup of hot chocolate in front of her. **

"**Thanks" **

**He could tell she was in deep though of her mother**

"**She'll be alright she's strong I pity anyone who gets in out mother's way" **

**Lilly manage to let out a small laugh she knew it was true. **

"**Remember the time she chased dad around the house for half an hour strait after he replaced her shampoo with engine oil as an April fools joke" **

"**Yeah that was pretty funny"**

"**Your mum never saw the funny side of things very much, which made the pranks even funnier especially when dad in invisible from poured a bucket of cold water over her in the shower" Lilly said now properly smiling for real**

"**Ha, ha oh man she was so shitty she kicked his ass pretty bad"**

"**Yeah was that before or after she threw him out the window" **

**They both began laughing to the point they had to try and stop themselves from laughing too loud it was a nice break and release from the horrid situation they where in. **

"**Like when she didn't find it funny when I put five tarantulas in her car I had no idea she had arachnophobia" **

"**Selene is afraid of spiders?"**

"**Yeah but don't tell anyone I told you that"**

"**I don't believe you"**

"**No its true ask Marcus, he will tell you" **

"**You can't tell me the queen of our kind the 'great' Selene who fought goodness knows what is afraid of a little spider?"**

"**Its true, I wouldn't say like she was terrified but she doesn't like them and wont go near them, I don't think I've ever seen her get out of the car as fast as she did that day" **

"**Na I find it hard to believe" **

"**Ask Dad he'll tell you how many times she's told him to get rid of a spider" **

"**Then when?"**

"**She wouldn't go to the bathroom because there was a big spider on the back wall above the toilet"**

"**What ever" Kain was not convincing her**

"**Well she shot three holes in the roof with her gun to kill a large spider crawling across the roof" Marcus said coming in to check on Sophia for a moment and put his cup in the sink. **

"**So it is true?"**

"**Yes" he yawned, but the subject of Selene was hurting him**

"**Sorry to keep you awake" Kain said he had a feeling they had kept him from sleeping. **

"**It doesn't matter" Marcus mopped going back into his room. He flopped back into bed and pulled up the sheets. The bed was a double bed he stared at the second empty pillow it was the first time in years he had ever gone to bed without her there next to him. **

"**Where you should be..." he stretched out his arms to the empty side, in truth he couldn't sleep because she was not there, her calm rhythmic breaths and heartbeat, her body warmth gone. His heart ached at her absence he was too used to wrapping his arm around her waist and cuddling into her to sleep it was hard to sleep without her, he even missed the amount of feathers usually in the bed. **

**At least he thought, at least I have Kain and Sophia his eldest son and daughter he was grateful even to have Lilly under his watch she was also like a daughter.**

**Kain finished his drink and deep in thought stared at Lilly sipping on hers. **

"**Kain?" he snapped out of it noticing that she had noticed he was staring at her lips.**

"**Sorry, um deep in thought" **

**They where both no so stressed after having a little laugh lightening the situation**

"**What do you think will happen to our mother's or after all this?" Lilly asked watching him nervously take their cups and turn away hiding his embarrassment of being caught staring. **

"**I don't know everything has changed" He turned back to find she was standing right behind him. Each leaned in of a hug their cheeks brushed ever so lightly causing Lilly to pull away a little till her face was barely and inch from his**

"**Everything has changed" she whispered her eyes locked on his. **

**Kain was now fighting to decide to kiss her or not, if he did he could risk their friendship she'd either pull away and ask him what the hell he was doing or return the kiss and everything would between them would change. Then again he could pull away and keep wondering how she felt or may even hurt her feelings, or he could put her off what was her way of trying to let him know how she felt.**

**He had only a split second to decide. **


	16. A ghost from the past

**Saxon remained huddled on the floor almost drifting off to sleep, he was tiered but did not want to move away from what felt like his hiding place. **

**Rachael came in though the door carrying a clip board and bag**

"**Hi Saxon, I'm Rachael" she introduced herself then sat not far from him on the floor.**

**She waited for a moment watching him watch her from behind the bed**

"**I'm like you" She pulled down her shirt collar to fully show her collar that was just like his. He came out a little more**

"**You're a prisoner two?"**

"**Yes, they captured me to study and take are of you and your mother"**

**Saxon became more at ease crawling out toward her eagerly**

"**You've seen mum?" **

"**Yes, she as a message for you" She whispered Saxon shuffled closer again **

"**She told me to tell you to always be brave she is with you always and loves you very much. She also told me to tell you she was sorry" Rachael whispered to him. **

**His eyes began to water a little badly wanting his mother. **

**Rachael noticed him rubbing his arm**

"**What's wrong with your arm?"**

"**They jabbed me" he lifted his sleeve to show a small black mark the drug slowed his powers so his healing ability was slow. **

"**Does it hurt?" **

"**No"**

"**Can I see your teeth?" **

**Saxon opened his mouth letting her see, he was commutable around her now and was getting closer to her picking up his mother's scent off her.**

**He had normal teeth except for his incisors that where a little longer than the usual human's. **

"**You can smell her scent on me can't you?" **

"**Yes" he lowered his head **

"**No need to be ashamed I don't blame you" It was clear to her that Vampyre's Lycans and hybrid children where very reliant on their parents even till they where well in their teens, the bond even at that age was still very close. **

"**You want me to tell your mother anything from you?"**

**Saxon blushed and became shy**

"**Here write it down and I will show it to her for you" She gave him the back of her chart sheet and a pencil.**

**She let him scribble while going though her bag watching him for a few moments as he smiled drawing and writing on the paper. **

**He folded it in half and handed it to her, to gain his trust she did not read it and slid it into her pocket. **

"**Here" She handed him something then held her finger to her lips for him to hide it and not tell anyone. **

"**I'll see you tomorrow" She got up and left without a word. **

**He scuffled back behind the bed and looked at what she had handed him, in a wrapper was two chocolate chip biscuits.**

**Still hungry he ate them quickly then disposed of the evidence under the corner of the carpet. **

**Kain went with his heart feeling leaned in and nervously kissed her lightly for a second as their lips where touching he waited as it was a moment of truth from her.**

**She did not kiss him back for a second, his heart was beating hard it was rejection he thought was setting in when she pushed in harder against his lips finally returning the kiss it was clear she had also hesitated.**

**Finally after so many years they shared their fist kiss. **

"**Dad!" Sophia yelled waking suddenly alone in the dark room. The screech broke the kiss quickly they both pulled away and turned for the door to see Sophia jog out **

"**Sophia" Marcus walked out drowsy his eyes where bloodshot he had cried to sleep and woke with a jolt.**

**She wove her arms tightly around him again clinging on**

"**It's alright I'm here" Marcus calmed Sophia watching Kain and Lilly with a raised brow they seemed nervous, they fidgeted and had somewhat guilty look on their faces. **

**Marcus wasn't stupid he knew that type of nervousness. He gave a small smile happy for them. Lilly gave Kain a small smile then moved away deliberately brushing close to him and over to Sophia **

"**I'll sleep in you room if you want" she asked her holding out her hand. Sophia took it Lilly gave one quick smiling look to Kain before disappearing**

"**Goodnight" **

"**Night" **

**Marcus crossed his arms and stared at Kain who had been watching every move Lilly made until he could no longer see her past the door. **

**He noticed the way Marcus stood and the grin on his face**

"**Don't give me that look" Kain snapped quickly walking away going into the next room. Marcus let it go finally tired enough to sleep and returned to his bed that called him. **

**Lilly got into the bed across from Sophia's and drifted off to sleep in not time deep in thought of what had just happened in the kitchen, little did she know or realize was the huge smile on her face. **

**She later woke over an hour later to her bed moving she looked up to see Sophia standing against her bed about to sneak into her bed with her. **

**Sophia froze realizing Lilly had caught her**

"**Um..." **

"**Its okay jump in" she pulled back the covers for her to jump in and snuggled down behind her. **

"**Goodnight" Lilly groaned tired. **

"**Goodnight" there was a silence for a moment but Sophia broke it**

"**Lilly?"**

"**Yeah" she said more quiet almost asleep her eyes lightly shut.**

"**Did you kiss Kain?"**

**Lilly's eyes shot open. **

**Viktor had well and truly had enough of being a prisoner in the castle while '_his_' daughter and '_his_' grandchildren where out hiding and missing. **

**Giving himself a low growl he marched toward the kitchen, his face cold and stern he was not going to sit around any longer. It was two in the morning and everyone was asleep giving him the perfect time to escape unnoticed. **

**He stood at the tap in his long red leather cloak looking at the drain for a moment seeing his reflection in the tap only to watch the reflection turn his own shiny metal skin and cloths reflected the tap back. **

**Viktor wasted no time becoming liquid metal pouring into the sink and down though the pluming right out to the large drain on the road. **

**He assembled himself in the dark looking for any possible threats nearby to hear a van drive toward him hurriedly he melted back down into the pipe and waited as the van stopped right above him.**

"**The terminator guy is around here somewhere"**

"**They want him alive" **

**Viktor heard the voices above how the hell did they know he was there? Viktor then got the scent of Erika, more or less mainly her blood. **

**Knowing he was stuffed anyway he decided since he was hungry anyway to at least make a meal out of one of them and even if he is captured he would find out what happened to Erika or maybe Selene. **

**That however did not go to plan as soon as he shot out the drain to attack them they where ready for him. Over the grid they shoved what looked like a large metal vacuum sucking him in his liquid form into the van trapping him. **

**Viktor angrily roared changing form again only to be sprayed with the same powerful drug Selene and Saxon received knocking him out cold. **

"**Ha! He was easier than I thought" **

**Viktor had been so angry and desperate to find his family he ran blind into a trap like he had done so many times before. **

**A continuous dripping of a stream of water feel from a roof and onto a concrete floor rang in Viktor's ears as he woke upon the cold hard floor. **

**He came to quickly jumping to his feet easily shaking off the drug effects.**

**He observed his surroundings to find he was in an old dark cell underground being held by metal bars but reinforced with an electronic felid around his cell. **

**He observed the cell to his right first seeing Erika still unconscious laying upon the floor breathing ever so lightly.**

**He turned to the cell on his left to get the shock of his life to who he saw standing behind the bars**

"**You?! How is this possible?!!!" **

* * *

**Shannon Thankyou for the reviews both asked about my site I did not inprove it since I didn't think anyone was visiting it however I am shutting it down and rebuilding a new one. This site will not just have the images, but a whole new rande ou unscanned art to all the storys and Flash elements, yes that means a moving Selene images! but this will not be compleated for another two weeks. Hopfully people will like the new one and visit it, it will not be so amitureist and be much better constructed since I have just been trained how to do so :)**

**Thanks again don't eat to much candy (we call them lollies) **

**-Evelyn- **


	17. Mad scinetist

**Kain woke suddenly to the muffled sound of his phone ringing that lay in the pocket of his jacket on the floor. **

**Half asleep he jumped out of bed and ran over to his jacket pulling it out answering it quickly**

"**Hello?" **

"**Hi Kain it's Andrea here about tonight"**

**Kain had forgotten all about her and her family coming over to the castle for dinner tonight. **

"**Um, about that..."**

"**We can't make it, my husband has to go back to the states for a month and wants us to go back with him, but the flight leaves tonight"**

**Kain sighed in relief since now he didn't have to make up an excuse for her not to come.**

"**That's okay something's come up here to so it's okay"**

"**Great, I will give you a call when we get back sorry about this"**

"**No, really it's okay"**

"**Aright bye"**

"**Bye"**

**He hung up the phone and gave a loud yawn stretching. He could have slept for hours more but when he looked at the clock it already said 12:46 pm.**

"**Oh shit" He leapt up off the bed and jumping on each foot tried to quickly put on his pants. **

**Everyone else was still asleep he had the horrible task of waking them bringing them out of their peaceful dreams, their land of forgetting the tragedy that was upon them at the moment. **

**Marcus however was not sleeping so sound he lay flat on his back turning over again and again almost moaning in his sleep, his face was plastered with a frown. **

"**Dad wake up" **

**Kain kicked the bed waking Marcus who sat up with a sudden jolt **

"... **Argh" he moaned half asleep flopping back down**

"**What time is it" he asked rubbing his eyes**

"**Almost one in the afternoon" **

"**Shit"**

"**Exactly, I'll wake the girls" Kain left Marcus to wake.**

**Kain slowly pushed the door open to find Lilly and Sophia still fast asleep Sophia cuddled up under Lilly's arm. Kain smiled at the sight Lilly looked even more beautiful asleep losing his thought of anything else he dwelled on her wondering if she was dreaming of him, she did have a small smile on her face. **

**Kain snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Marcus's feet hit the floor**

"**Lilly, Sophia" Kain said loud enough to wake them as much as he didn't want to.**

**They lightly moaned waking slowly fluttering open their eyes **

"**It's one in the after noon" **

**Lilly shot up the same way Marcus had done flinging the covers off them climbing over Sophia who groaned wanting to go back to sleep until she remembered everything and sat up herself. **

**When Kain came out with Lilly and Sophia they found Marcus already trying to cook lunch or in their case late breakfast. **

**Marcus wasn't exactly a good cook, a lot of the time it wasn't quite done, but it was better than Selene's cooking that always ended up black and rather crispy.**

**Yet according to everyone she made the best coffee out she usually made it every morning for Marcus it was the little things he was really beginning to miss and wonder if he would have again.**

**Everyone sat quiet over lunch knowing there would be enough talk afterwards when they planned out what they would do. **

"**Did you hear where they told Mum to meet them?" Kain finally broke the silence not able to take it any longer.**

"**No, it was so quick she was to busy screaming at them" Marcus explained leaving his head down.**

"**When we went to the safe house you first told us to go I swore I heard mum calling for Saxon, but it had been traveling along the metal of the tracks"**

**Marcus looked up at Kain his face scrunched up thinking hard**

"**Along the tracks..." Marcus repeated what Kain said thinking on how it was possible**

"**That could have come from anywhere" Marcus's shoulders dropped. The railway system in the city was like spaghetti it could have come from any which direction. **

**Marcus rubbed his face not knowing where to begin he knew what he should do**

"**We just have to stay put"**

"**What!"**

"**We cannot leave here"**

"**Why, mum Saxon and Erika need our help what good are we here"**

"**No we will stay"**

"**I can't sit here and do nothing"**

"**Neither can I" Lilly agreed with Kain**

"**We can't go after your mother or Saxon just yet and we cannot go back to the safe house cause they'll be waiting, we cant go home cause they'll be watching, and we cant leave here case they'll be wanting, wanting to catch or kill us we have to lay low until they let up on searching!" Marcus was stern and harsh right to the point. **

**Kain and Lilly did not question him again they knew by his tone there was no arguing with him he had made the decision and that was it, he would have stopped them from leaving.**

**Kain gritted his teeth staring at his plate glancing at Marcus with a look of disapproval. **

"**Don't give me that look, your mother and I have not survived over a hundred years for nothing you have to think smart and not barge into things like a bull at a gate. Smart warriors think first and have patience to wait even if they risk consequence your mother would tell you the same thing. She wasn't the top most feared death dealer for nothing" Marcus grumbled trying to get though to him. **

**Kain stopped grinding his teeth and took a deep breath calming himself down. **

**Sophia had remained quiet thought everything just sat still and motionless she hardly ate anything from her plate.**

**Marcus got up silently going back to his room leaving them alone. **

**Lilly placed her hand on Kain's **

"**I know you want to see your mother I miss mine to but he's right" **

"**I know" Kain said though his teeth still trying to keep calm.**

**Sophia got up and went to Marcus's room slowly poking her head though the door she saw him sitting on the side of the bed with his head in his hands.**

"**Dad" she barely whispered, he looked up his eyes glassy much like her own.**

"**Yes honey?"**

"**If where not going after mum and Saxon does that mean we wont see them again?" she was on the verge of tears. **

"**I don't know" he answered honestly he knew it would be harder for her she would not know how to deal with it. He held out his arms summoning her over for a hug it did not take her long to jog over to him**

"**At least I have you, and matters a lot to me" Marcus hugged her tight. **

"**I love you dad" She said tears starting to fall down her cheeks, everything that was happening was sinking in.**

"**I love you to sweetie" Marcus's heart pounded with love for his daughter he hoped that she was not that was all that was left of his family and to the terrible thought if she was he was not going to let her go. **

**Selene did not sleep at all during the night she was in to much pain and to make it worse Mason thought it would be better to tighten the bolts in her back rib bones even tighter to the table. **

**Mason came in the next morning along with Rachael who trailed in slowly.**

**He loosened the blots again undoing them completely then had two other doctors to turn the table around flipping Selene onto her stomach then securing her again. She was given a drug to make her body powerless she was wide awake but she could not move in the slightest. Mason put a metal clamp over her mouth so she would make no noise then prepped himself ready with surgical equipment. Selene could tell by Rachael's fearful and sympathetic look that Mason was about to take out a task of surgical curiosity cruelty.**

"**Should I give her morphine?" **

"**No, she doesn't need it" he scowled at her coldly pulling on his latex gloves **

"**Right I want you to take notes" He continued arrogantly removing one of the bolts and metal strips to reveal the inner bolt that was in her rip. **

**Rachael's face dropped seeing Selene's inner back and bones that where in human shaped to cater for the wings. **

"**Right" He picked up a pair of metal clips and scalpel Rachael was cringing feeling sorry for Selene, she couldn't watch she picked up the clip board ready to take notes.**

**He began to cut a slit toward her spine curious to see how the bones from the wings had connected to the spine and shoulder. **

**Selene's eyes clamped shut she was yelling muffled in pain since her mouth was clamped and covered. Rachael covered her eyes and cringed even more at Selene's hushed screams of pain to the point she wanted to cry herself. Selene panted heavily the pain was unbearable her wings and the area they joined her body where highly sensitive making the pain so much more worse **

**Mason pulled back the skin off the rib bones and clipped it back and took up another sharper pointed tool**

"**The mussels are angled at 45d angle around another socket joint bone which holds the ball point of her wing, the bone is narrowed out in the shape of a shoulder blade its about 20 cm in length and 15 in width" he explained examining the bone.**

**Rachael wrote everything down avoiding looking up**

"**Rachael you have to watch this I want your expertise on this also" **

"...**Yes..." She looked up and felt sick at the sight she left medicine due to the sight of it made her feel nauseas. **

"**Right it's connected to three vertebras with a strange cartilage I've never seen it's hard but quite flexible, amazing" Mason scratched a sample off the cartilage Selene's body jolted even with the drugs the pain was that bad her body jolted itself. Mason dove his elbow into her shoulder quick and sharply to punish her for moving **

"**Stay still, Give her more drugs" He told Rachael pointing to the IV drip. Rachael picked up the drug he wanted administered and pushed it into the small plastic tube then squeezed the tube to pushing the clear drug into her body. Selene's heart beat heavily as the drug invaded her system she could feel her body become more limp and useless making her more venerable to pain. Mason turned away putting his sample into a small tube ready for testing when Selene felt another quick hot sensation go into her arm, her heart beat even harder as the burning buzz ran though her system, there was not doubt Rachael was sneaking her a good dose of morphine to help her a little with the pain. **

**The hot sensation suddenly passed when a rush of a drowsy wave flowed over her, her eyes rolling back at the sudden pain relief. **

**Mason turned around and put the bottle down watching Rachael walk back over to the table picking up the clip bard ready for him again. She stood up strait waiting when he hit her hard across the jaw almost knocking her to the floor**

"**Don't think you're smart helping her, I saw you" he snapped pointing to the mirror on the wall he had seen her in the reflection.**

"**Drugging her would make her totally motionless if she doesn't feel pain she won't flinch" She tried to justify her actions. **

**Mason narrowed his eyes at her **

"**She doesn't disserve it" he growled raising his finger to her face pointing right at her nose almost threatening to hit her again. **

"**Yes sir" she cowered. At least she thought she will feel no pain for the time being, she gave her a dose that would almost put her into sleep.**

**Viktor's snarl woke Erika up out of her doped state upon the floor**

"**Viktor?" she sat up recognizing his unmistakable snarl. **

**Viktor sung around to see her getting to her feet **

"**Erika are you alright?"**

"**I'm fine, what's going on?"**

"**Where being caged like animals" **

"**Poor you" Erika heard the figure in the cell on the other side of Viktor's calmly speak. She could hardly see the figure she had never heard the voice before.**

**Viktor ignored him and walked over to the bars near Erika**

"**Have you seen Selene or Saxon? And where is Sophia?" Viktor asked desperate to know**

"**Sophia is with Kain and Lilly I don't know where Selene and Saxon are" **

**Viktor sighed dropping his shoulders a little keeping his back toward the other side of the cell. Erika was leaning as close as she could get to the bars to try and see who it was in the other cell.**

"**Ignore him" he whispered**

"**Why" she whispered back still trying to see but her eyes would not focus.**

"**He's been here for nineteen years and has gone insane in his cell" **

"**How do you know he's been here nineteen years?"**

"**Because that was the last time anyone saw him, he's supposed to be dead"**

"**Really" the voice snapped **

"**You should be" Viktor snarled, the figure snarled back **

"**Funny how we are both hybrids now, I never thought I would see the day you of all people would become one" **

**Viktor bared his teeth growling**

"**Who is he?" Erika whispered **

"**A so called _dead_ man" the voice answered**

"**And the dead should remain silent" Viktor turned to face him and continued**

"**Lucian" **

****

****

* * *

**To all Sorry this one was late I fell asleep yesterday before I was going to get up and write the chapter.**

**Afireinside-xx; Are did you jump to conclusion it was Michael? the summery of this story was a clue, Kain resirects Michael heheheheh :D**

**Shannon; You like the rest jumped to conclusion it was Michael :D hehe, and thankyou for veiwing my art the new site will not be up for a while yet. **

**crazygurl968; Oh few joys? thats a compliment that the story would be one thankyou. Sorry this one was late. And yes I have to put cliff hangers on the chapters of try to to keep people wanting more.... :D**

**Darkpixiei32004; Thankyou I try and update when I can I have to jugle in into my day amugnst many things.**

**ehlayah; A reveiw any time even if it its late is always apreciated! **

**Stephers; Thankyou greatly for signing my guestbook! **

**Thankyou everyone for your wonderful reviews they keep me writing**

**-Evelyn-**


	18. Water snake

**It was late after noon and Kain had not spoken to Marcus since the lunch. He stood in the doorway of Marcus's room glancing in at Sophia and Marcus watching TV trying to pass the time without thinking.**

**Kain left the doorway after Marcus glanced at him and returned to the kitchen where Lilly sat at the table scribbling on a piece of paper**

"**This is insane"**

"**Don't start that again"**

"**No, not the 'not charging in' it's the waiting" He flopped into the chair across from her.  
"I know"**

**Kain smiled connecting with her eyes as soon as she looked up from the paper.**

**He opened his mouth about to speak when a loud explosion echoed though the halls of their safe house disrupting their waiting peace. Kain jumped across the table onto Lilly throwing her to the floor landing on top of her shielding her from any flying debris.**

**Dust form cement hovered though the air as the explosion had just taken place but the explosion did not come from above it came from below. **

**Kain could hear a number of movements coming from the hole that sat in the hall between them and Marcus's room. **

**Marcus had picked up Sophia holding her tightly changed into the only defense he had, his Vamcan form. **

**Soldiers poured out of the hole from below it seemed apparent they came up though the old sewer system below. The soldiers did not go for Lilly and Kain at first they had one main target capturing any of the others alive was a bonus. **

**Marcus snarled at the intruders entering the room fully armed aiming at his daughter, his fathering instincts where yelling like mad to protect her at any cost even if it was giving his own life for his young. **

"**Lilly, Kain go, run!" He yelled to them knowing they had a chance to escape. **

**Lilly was first up, Kain had taken his time since he was changing as he got to his feet, Lilly decided it was time to finally use and discover what her powers could do she had never changed form she never saw the need and did not have the same curiosity as everyone else she wanted to be as human as possible and live a normal life. **

**Kain dealt with the first soldier that ran for them picking him up into his hands holding him above his head then threw him back into the hole. **

**Kain got the shock of his life as he had turned to face Lilly in her Vamcan form.**

**Like his skin hers was metallic and it was a similar tome of purple and blue her eyes as black as his but like her mother she had more spines on her main body but did not have horns on her forehead like he had, in every other way within strength claws and shape she was the same. She was beautiful even in this form that was so like his own he was more than convinced that their fate was to be together, born the same both the first male and female of their species.**

"**Get out" they heard Marcus yell to them to make a break for it Kain headed for the main door to the surface the only door but Lilly stopped**

"**What" he said it was a purring like growl his voice in this form.**

"**It's a trap they are waiting for us to run out" **

**They made a break for it down the hole in the floor jumping into the sewer that was guarded only but two men who made a runner for it as soon as they jumped though the hole.**

"**If this was the way they where going to take us out or wanted us to run there would be more than two men" she explained **

"**How did you know this?" **

"**Common sense and woman intuition" She smirked as she ran along side him. **

"**Marcus is coming with Sophia?" Lilly asked glancing back over her shoulder. **

"**He gave that impression" **

"**Maybe we should wait"**

"**He told us to go" **

"**But we can't split up" They stopped dead in their tracks changing their minds. **

**Marcus had shoved Sophia into a corner telling her to keep down and stood in front of her his skin hot, glowing orange with the power of fury fueled with fury. **

"**Why can't you just leave us alone?!" Marcus growled loudly firing a sheet of hit power out cutting them in half like he had done too many death dealers years ago. Sophia kept her eyes shut tight and had her ears covered as he hade told her to while the sheet cut though them like a razor blade though ants.**

**More soldiers poured in after opening the door to the outside letting more in**

"**Keep your eyes shut" Marcus said picking up Sophia into his arms running out the door as the soldiers charged though the hall. Marcus reached the hole to see Lilly and Kain at the bottom**

"**I told you two to run!" he yelled leaping down to them**

"**We can't leave you two behind" **

"**Keep going!" Marcus yelled gesturing with his arm down the sewer.  
They ran at full speed all in Vamcan form except for Sophia who Marcus did not let go off and insisted on carrying her.**

**They came to the end of the tunnel after running though the shin deep murky water. **

"**The sewer had long time been unused and the water is rain and drain water" Kain said looking down into the pool below that was well and truly a good four hundred meters drop. **

"**How deep is it?"**

"**I don't know but we can get out though the drains over there" Kain pointed to the pipes below them that headed in the direction of the river.**

"**I'll go first and see how deep it is" Kain said then leapt clean off the side dropping feet first into the green water below.**

**He landed with a crater splash his head disappearing under the water at first only taking him a split second to flick it up again. His shoulders stuck up above the water **

"**It's up to my shoulders deep" **

"**I can see that" Marcus growled unnecessarily**

"**Can you jump on your own or want me to jump with you?" he asked Sophia who clung onto him tightly. **

"**I don't want to jump"**

"**Alright" He held her tighter and jumped off the side Sophia let out a squeal of fear sticking her nails into his back, he never complained once just landed in the water like Kain had managing to hold most of her out of the water then slowly made his way over to a ledge putting her down on the dry stones. **

**Lilly was never fond of height's either but the sheer will to live and escape pushed her over the edge into the water below. **

"**Come on this way" Marcus yelled over the roar of the falling water. **

**Sophia climbed onto his back wrapping her arms around his neck half out of the water as all four of them slowly got thought the deep water to the drain. Kain and Lilly both pulled off what was left of the rusted bars freeing the way though, the tunnel was small and narrow, only enough for one at a time to go though leaving only enough for head space of air. Marcus went in fist with Sophia on his back keeping her afloat until she started to scream seeing a snake swim though the water past them**

"**It's alright Sophia I won't let them hurt you" Kain re-assured her but it made her fear of snakes no better. **

**Lilly went next then Kain who continued to talk to the snakes instructing them not to attack or bite them, rather go for the following humans on their trail. **

**After fifteen minutes of the water getting deeper and deeper Marcus finally came to the end of the tunnel to a wide opening the water level was to his mouth, he was more concerned about Sophia's head staying above the water and keeping her warm from his fury power from the cold water.**

"**I hope that warmth in the water is from your power not something else" Lilly spluttered swimming behind, she was shorter and without another person on her back could swim freely. **

"**It's my power I assure you" Marcus grumbled sticking his claws into the stone wall pulling him and Sophia out of the water. He climbed up onto a narrow ledge then gave Lilly a hand up**

"**There at the first pool" Kain told them as a snake swimming past informed him. **

"**Great" Lilly scowled shaking the excess water off her body. **

"**Don't worry they'll slow them down" Kain smirked pointing to the large amount of snakes going into the tunnel witch they had just come. **

"**Look up there that has to go to the surface" Lilly pointed to another large pipe that was dry but big enough to crawl though and the only one that went up toward the surface. **

**She clung to the wall without her claws just like Erika and began crawling up the smooth stone surface to the pipe **

"**Well" Marcus asked looking up watching in curiosity at her mothers powers passing onto her Kain was looking up but not at her powers, he maybe hybrid but was still a typical guy.**

"**I can't see it may" **

"**Well it's our only shot" **

**Five humans had leapt into the water below only to be swamped with snakes curing around their necks and continuously biting their face and body again and again it would not be long before the poison set in. One human had however found another pipe to crawl along ended up leading to the long narrow room where his targets where deciding where to go, silently he shuffled though to the end of the pipe seeing them below. **

**Lilly had crawled into the pipe and Marcus insisted on Kain next then carried Sophia up for Kain to grab her at the top. **

**Kain was about to reach down and grab Sophia when he spotted the human in the pipe above**

"**Marcus!" Kain pointed with his head in an instant but the human had already pulled the trigger of his heat laser cutting a metal grid above them that swung lose landing on top of the pipe Kain was in smashing it to pieces throwing Marcus and Sophia into the water below and trapping Kain and Lilly in the pipe. **

"**Got ye" **

**Marcus took a breath coming up out of the water to find Sophia's arms where no longer around her neck and without Kain there to control the snakes anymore who knew what could happen to her**

"**Sophia!" Marcus screamed looking around desperately waving his arms thought the water trying to find her. His parenting instincts lead him to her immediately she had gone under and gotten snagged on a piece of metal under the water. Marcus ripped it out freeing her bringing her back to the surface. **

**She gasped getting air as fast as her lungs could pump, panting hard as he held her head back above the water for a moment letting her concentrate on getting air. **

**As soon as she had taken a few more gasps he lifted her back up onto the ledge where she began to cough**

"**That's it let the water come out" he rubbed her back as she coughed up the water.**

"**Dad?" Kain's muffled voice came though the pile of rubble above him **

"**Go take Lilly and go!"**

"**No I'm coming though" Kain kicked the pile of rubble that began to fall onto them**

"**No stop! We will find a way out" **

"**But I can break though and you can come though"**

"**No, Sophia took in to much water she is drowsy I can't get her though there I will find another way out, now hurry up and GO!" Marcus yelled, finally he heard them shuffle away though the pipe. **

**He picked up coughing Sophia into his arms as the Human soldier climbed down onto the ledge**

"**You're not taking my baby girl" Marcus snarled under his breath. **

**Kain and Lilly hurried up though the pipe to fall though the end into the main stream sewer that was swift and deep sweeping them away. Kain grabbed hold of Lilly and tried to swing though the current to the other side only for the both of them to be sucked under and into a large pipe.**

**They where swept along until they hit a metal gate under water at the end they could see the river Kain still holding his breath pulled at the gate trying to bend the bars far enough apart but they where new and solid, he was growing weak and running out of air. **

**Lilly put her hand though the bars and began to push her body though the bars her body became almost clear as it sparked different colours she had the power to phase though the gate and up to the surface where she took a deep breath.**

**She inhaled a large gulp of air and dove back down to Kain who was beginning to struggle she pulled his face to the bars and tightly locked her lips onto his sealing the gaps and breathed air into him.**

**He gratefully took in the air along with once again the pleasure of her lips against his but she had to break away for another quick trip to the surface. **

**She took another gasp and dove back down to him. The second time she grabbed one bar and put her feet on the next bar pulling one, one way and pushing the other in the opposite direction with her feet. Kain copied her motion and in one last epic pull and burst of strength the bars began to bend apart just enough for him to squeeze though. **

**Kain began to become drowsy and weak the lack of oxygen to his body was beginning to take its toll upon him.**

**Trying to push though the bars and keep his eyes open he struggled she swam up to the surface for more air for both of them to return down to him and find him motionless. **

**In her contained cell still wrapped and strapped down in bars Selene began gasping for breath she couldn't breathe she could feel the suffocation taking place yet she was in air and nothing was tight on her chest.**

"**Doctor! Take a look at this she is gasping" one of the nurses pointed to Selene though the glass at Selene almost convulsing**

"**Has she been given any medication? Perhaps she is reacting"**

"**No, no medicine she just randomly started doing it"**

"**Strange" They stood watching her for a moment**

"**I want a report on this check all her vital systems, organs you name it Mason will want to hear this"**

**Selene knew in the pit of her stomach something was happening to both Kain and Sophia both where suffocating it made her eyes water with horror and pain as tears fell she could not help her children.**

**Lilly pulled Kain free of the bars and pulled him to the surface slowly doggie paddling awkwardly with his relaxed weight she pulled him to shore. **

**She slid him up onto the bank, opened his mouth, tilted back his head and began pushing air into his lungs. After two breaths he coughed up the water and began to breathe by himself**

"**Kain?!" She asked loudly tilting his head toward her **

"**Kain are you alright?" **

"**I am now" he said though coughs looking up at her sitting above him angelic like. **

**She softly smiled rubbing her thumb over his cheek staring back at him he was safe.**

"**This is what happened..." he was interrupted by more water coming up.**

"**What happened?"**

"**To my mother my real father Michael saved her from drowning" **

"**She almost drowned?" **

"**Yes when she drove the car into the river" **

**Lilly let out a light laugh**

"**I'm learning a lot about your mother I didn't know" **

**Kain returned the smile and slowly sat up**

"**She has a secret side" he coughed again, and with an even bigger smile enjoyed her rubbing his back until she gave it a good whack to dislodge anymore water.**

"**Thank you" he sighed appreciating the simple luxury of air.**

**Heavy footsteps along the river bank charged their way **

"**Shit there coming" Kain panicked trying to get up stumbling a few times before standing up strait **

"**Quick we should jump across the river can you make it?" She asked putting his arm over her shoulder supporting him while he got his balance **

"**Sure thing I'll beat you there" he leapt over the river beating her to the other side.**

"**Cheat" she jumped after him following him up into the trees. They ran though the trees over the fences as if it where an obstacle coarse they had done may times before and still a few humans were hot on their heals.**

"**Bloody humans why can't they just piss off" Kain yelled angry then to their surprise the humans came to a halt and stood still watching them from the tree line. Kain and Lilly had run right out onto a clearing.**

"**What, all we had to do was ask" Lilly smirked in shock**

"...**no it's something else" **

"**What?" her heart skipped a beat then all the little hairs on her body began to stand on end the ground beneath them had a strange feeling that seeped up though the souls of their feet into their bodies**

"**They are afraid..." Kain said looking at the ground.**

"**Come on we have the father and daughter let's go" one of the humans yelled to the others to follow. Kain's heart and mind switched to Marcus and Sophia**

"**No!" He roared wanting to rip them apart heading toward them.**

"**Kain stop" Lilly pulled him back. **

**Shots began to fire at them they where shots to kill not knock out **

"**Run" Lilly pulled on Kain's arm dragging him away. They ran up the hill the strange feeling was getting stronger and stronger till they where running so fast they hit a large rock and tumbled down a hill landing in a large patch of grass at the bottom.**

"**I know what this place is" **

"**I think I know too" she answered looking up at the large chunk of ruin they tripped on **

"**Where at the Burwood fields..." **

* * *

**ehlayah; Umm.. no mean to be rude but I did not understand your review thankyou for reviewing though :D**

**Lucian750; Belive it ;).**

**crazygurl968; Yeah thought I could pop that one in I had long planned to do so and what better time then when everyone was expecting Michael? hehe but he is coming soon within the next two chapters soon. **

**Thankyou for your reveiws always appreciated greatly :D**

**-Evelyn-**


	19. As it narrows

**Rachael was becoming fed up with Mason hitting her all the time she could tell he was getting a kick out of power every time now it was becoming to much. In a way it seemed good at first every time she was hit was in view of Selene a constant remainder she was on her side and to show she suffered for her in sympathy and she knew Selene knew it, Rachael was down and out right blatantly helping her sometimes not even bothering to hide it.**

**Rachael had shown Selene the picture that had 'I love you mum' in wonky child's writing along with a heart and some stars with rough stick people with over sized cloths one was a woman with wings and the other a little boy clearly it was he and Selene holding hands making her eyes water. **

**Rachael could not give the picture to Selene but held on it and had it for any time Selene wanted to see it although this time she had a different plan of how she was going to help Selene. **

**Rachael was standing over Selene when Mason had come in he knew she had given Selene more juice he didn't need to ask he belted her across the back as he walked past sending her to the floor. **

**Rachael slowly got up and stood hunched over slightly her shoulder length brown hair fell out of its clip into her face.**

"**Now give her these" he snapped giving her the chart pointing to the drug names that he wanted. Selene was just regaining her strength only to have it taken away again.**

**Rachael only picked up one syringe and pumped it into the IV and put the syringe on the table for Mason to see then picked up another putting it in. **

**Selene was waiting for the familiar sting and swoop of over powering drugs instead she got a burst of vitamins and saline re-hydrating her.**

**She could feel some of her former strength and powers return she could begin to move her fingers and limbs around a little, they ached from remaining so stationary for more than a day. **

**As Selene had expected now she could move her fingers her ring was gone **

"**What is it?" Rachael asked daring to undo Selene's mouth piece for a second**

"**My ring, my engagement ring" Selene told her letting her slam the mouth piece back on as Mason approached the room. **

**Rachael injected the same amount or syringes of fluid and booster shots that would help her as the amount of drugs she was supposed to have administered. **

**Finally Mason did not notice something she had done since the syringes all looked the same. **

**Selene played along rolling her eyes to the back of her head and relaxing her body as Mason watched ready to conduct more experiments. Rachael stood against the bed with her hand on the screw that held Selene's wrist in place slowly loosening it while Mason pulled back the top over Selene's stomach back ready for the organ examination.**

**Rachael had fully loosened the screw leaving the strap in place but undone then started on the bar over her upper arm, slowly turning the screw only to have it drops with a bouncing tinkling across the ground when it came loose. Mason on the other side of the bed looked at the floor and bent down to pick up the screw off the floor, Rachael's heart pounded with fear as he stood up strait only to see he had a blade in his hand that had fallen off the tray.**

**She lightly sighed in relief stepping back as Mason came around her side to make the incision cut.**

**He placed the blade on Selene's skin only to quickly swung around and slashed Rachael's face **

"**Loosing bolts for her then are we? Little difference it would make!" yelled over her as she sat on the floor holding her bleeding face staring up at him in fear. **

"**Have had enough of your defiance she is a demon understand!" He kicked her hard in the ribs winding her badly**

"**Better on the right hand of the demon than in her path" **

**Mason screamed and kicked her again and again in the stomach and in the jaw**

"**You'll go to hell!"**

"**I'm already in hell" She spat at him a spray of blood flew out her mouth onto his white surgical apron. He lifted the blade and slashed at her again she lifted her hand that took the cut instead of her face, she looked up her eyes widened**

"**Yes you will fear me and do as I say" he muttered arrogantly then realized she wasn't looking at him. **

**In his arrogance he did not check how many blots she had undone Selene's arm was free and while he had been attacking Rachael Selene was freeing herself. **

**Mason swung around to face Selene awkwardly standing behind him, not only had Rachael given Selene booster shots she had given her another drug to disable the drug that had rendered her powers useless. Mason was confronted with a growling Selene he froze as her face was barely an inch from hers, her eyes where blood red and mesmerizing. **

**Mason was frozen for a moment with pure fear Selene was hungry and he knew it. As dumb as a lot of humans where Mason thought he could escape running for the door but as soon as he turned around Selene was already in the doorway. **

**Mason stepped backward only to trip on Rachael who was trying to get up of the floor she was in dire pain. Mason fell on his back in a quick plan he tried to grab Rachael as a hostage but Selene already knew what he was doing and jumped onto his chest pinning him to the ground. **

**Rachael scrambled across the floor hearing Mason scream she dared not to turn around and see what Selene was doing to him yes he disserved it but she did not was to see it for herself. She crawled across the floor toward to door trying to block the screams of Mason that was becoming to become gurgled as blood entered his throat that was been gnawed upon by Selene. Selene's part Lycan side caused her to bite out a chunk of his neck and devour it though starvation then drink the rest of his life. She did not realize she had eaten it until she finally pulled away for a second she felt sick but her body began to recuperate except for the bolts still wedged in her back the pain was now even more diabolical since she was moving around. **

**Selene starched her sore arms and legs feeling the power return she limped slightly over to the draws looking for information on where Saxon was kept but found nothing. She slammed the draw shut to hear a click of the cupboard door above her head open. **

**He pulled open the cupboard door to find all her things including her ring which she snatched up as soon as her eyes fell upon it. **

**She rammed it onto her finger then took the doctors coat instead of her own and placed it on along with a surgical apron to cover her blood soaked prison pajamas.**

**She hurriedly stole Mason's name tag and stethoscope putting the tag on backwards so no one would notice then grabbed a pair of glasses putting them on and tied back her hair and held it up with a couple of pencils holding it off her face. **

**She grabbed a clip board and casually walked out so no one would notice or hopefully recognize her, she was glancing around for a lift or stairs of some sort all she knew was Saxon was being held in containment below. **

"**Lucian? You mean thee Lucian?" Erika asked eyes wide staring at Lucian who now stood at the bars in full view.**

"**Yes" **

"**I'm Erika I'm a hybrid like Viktor" Erika said friendly only to receive a menacing glance from Viktor.**

**Lucian's head perked up a little the barrier had blocked **

"**Hybrid? How is that possible? Michael bit you?" Lucian knew nothing of what had happened at all he was captured since the very moment he was so called dead. **

"**No he did not mind your own business"**

"**I am this is my business" Lucian snapped back **

"**Stop it the two of you the past is over there is no point in arguing over it now, no amount of anything is going to change it no matter what" Erika snapped knowing exactly what would happen if she did not stop them**

"**Fine but how are you a hybrid" Lucian began asking her ignoring Viktor looking right past him as if he was air**

"**I bit Marcus when I was a Vampyre"**

"**Marcus?!" now Lucian was really confused **

"**Long story" Erika mused more interested in meeting him.**

"**And how did he become a..." He stopped hearing the main door creek open. Three masked humans entered with only Sophia who was unconscious in one of their arms.**

"**Sophia!" Both Erika and Viktor yelled seeing her being carried in.**

"**Put her in the cell at the end"**

"**She's only nine put her in with me" Erika insisted walking to the back of the cell with her hands on her head so they would put Sophia in with her.**

**One human nodded ok to the next turning off the barrier and placed Sophia down on the floor and locked the cell back up tight. **

**As soon as the gate clicked shut Erika rushed over to her picking her up off the cold floor she was soaking wet and shivering in her sleep**

"**Could I at least have a blanket for her?" Erika asked as nice and pleading as possible one of the guards sighed**

"**If I find one I'll bring it down" She moaned walking off with the rest once again leavening them alone**

"**Is she alright?" Viktor leaned as close to the barrier watching her as he could get. **

"**She's just cold and sleeping looks like she almost drowned" Erika checker her light breathing then took off her own coat and wrapped it around Sophia taking her into her arms tightly giving her all the warmth she could give. **

"**Who is she?" Lucian asked but once again Viktor ignored him yet Erika took a moment to answer. **

"**She is Marcus and Selene's daughter"**

"**She is hybrid?" **

"**Mostly yes" **

"**She was born hybrid?" Lucian asked with great hope and interest it had appeared so much had happened since he once saw the world one day he hoped he would break free and finally see what had happened and here he thought the war was still battling on. For now he wanted a catch up with his new cell mates.**

* * *

**Shannon thankyou for your review yeah thought I'd throw that one in there :) I don't think anyone saw that one coming hehehe. **


	20. The son to decide

**Kain and Lilly stayed low to the ground out of the range of any whipping past bullets.**

"**Come on we have to go into the ruins they have us surrounded" Kain pulled at her arm but she refused to move**

"**You have to be fucken joking we can't go down there"**

"**We have no other choice"**

"**I'd rather get my arse shot then go down there" She protested afraid of the ruins from the many stories told about them.**

"**Lilly come on we are powerful immortals what could harm us?" **

"**A Vorador?" **

"**There is none left down there"**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Cause mum or dad would have said or granddad" he pulled at her arm again**

"**No I'm not going down there Kain" **

"**I'll be with you" **

"**I hate this place it makes my skin crawl" **

**Kain sighed sitting back only to sit on something**

"**Ouch" he pulled the solid chunk out from under him and dropped it only to see it was a piece of human scull it bounced onto Lilly's leg, she instantly began to scream flicking it off trying to scramble away.**

**Kain grabbed her gently and pulled her into his arms**

"**It's alright it's just a piece of bone"**

"**No it's not alright! I can't stand even a chunk of skull and you want me to go right down into the pits of hate and black horror of the past?"**

"**I won't take you down we can stay here" **

"**Good" She snapped crossing her arms. In her view it was better up here then down there. He lay back on the grass looking to the sky, there was a break in the weather and the stars could be seen**

"**They won't come any closer" he whispered reassuring her safety. **

"**I know" she said lying down next to him. **

"**What are we going to do now?" he sighed then feeling her shuffle right in against him then rested her head on his shoulder.**

"**We could go to Ricks" he then suggested as a place to go**

"**Maybe but if they are watching they will follow us or even already know about them and would think we would go there" She muttered felling tiered though she was still uneasy about where she was and did not want to fall to sleep she still had that tingle up her spine. **

"**You can sleep I'll keep watch" he whispered with a smile.**

**She did not respond just began to doze she had been trying to stay awake which put her off to dozing quicker. She felt Kain wrap his arm around her shoulder and his hand on her mid back keeping her close they kept each other warm.**

**She had been lightly sleeping for a half an hour when she felt him slowly slide his hand further down her back to her hip and lower**

"**Kain" **

"**Yes?" **

"**What do you think your doing?"**

"**What are you talking about?"**

"**You're hand on my arse is a little quick" she referred to their blooming relationship.**

"**Um, I don't have my hand on your arse it's on your shoulder" he squeezed her shoulder showing it had been there the whole time. Her eyes widened as she saw his fingers on her shoulder moving about, her heart pounded as she felt his so called 'hand' on her arse move**

"**If it's not then what is" she whispered her voice showed the fear.**

**Kain slowly sat up looking to see what it was daring to touch his girlfriend to see two eyes look right back at him.**

**Selene tried desperately not to stumble as she awkwardly walked down the hall to find Rachael on the floor a guard above her pointing a gun at her forehead she had in fear run into a restricted area she was not aloud**

"**You know the penalty for disobedience"**

"**You!" Selene snapped staunchly with her head held high in an arrogant manner**

"**What?"**

"**I need her alive, I have been punished enough for what she had done come on Rachael move it" She pulled her to her feet away from the guard.**

"**Wait a second who are you?" the guard asked stopping Selene and Rachael from walking away. **

"**Dr..." Selene paused for a split second she was going to say Corvin but that would have given her away**

"**Moore" Rachael said pretending to cut her off**

"**Yes I can say it for myself" Selene snapped at her. **

**The guard nodded excepting it and lowered his gun returning to his post when he noticed as they walked away Selene had bare feet and pants only prisoners wore.**

"**Just a sec let me see your clearance badge"**

"**Shit" Rachael whispered to Selene who was still quite relaxed about it. **

"**No matter I'm still hungry" Selene whispered back. Rachael screwed up her face, but she thought better on her good side her plan had worked and if Selene got Saxon out and went to the effort of getting her away from the guard maybe, just _maybe_ she hoped she would take her with her when she escaped. **

**Selene walked back up to the guard Rachael remained at the end of the hall looking away while Selene enjoyed her quick snack. **

**Selene clipped of the metal tag and held it flat in her and she was about to hand it to him but in the blink of an eye she used the sharp corner of the tag and ripped open his throat and grabbed his mouth before he could scream.**

**Feeling her Vampyre side arise again she let it take over as she fed hoping that it would ease the pain from her ripped off wings if in her Vampyre form. **

**It seemed to work but the pain was still as bad she let go of the body letting it fall to the floor. **

**Rachael stood still facing away hearing Selene walk up behind her she turned to face her only to step back in fear, her eyes fell upon Selene whose eyes where bright blue her mouth still covered in blood since she was still a little off her feeding was sloppy.**

"**Oh" Selene wiped her mouth with her sleeve **

"**Your eyes are so blue... and cold" Rachael couldn't help but whisper to herself**

"**Can you get these fucken bolts out my back" Selene asked as cold as her eyes**

"**I can't I don't know how, if I did I would still need to use a surgical theatre to remove them" Rachael explained now fearing Selene **

"**Fine, take me to Saxon" Selene growled wincing slightly in pain.**

"**Right this way" Rachael lead her to the lifts and pushed the button then began to wait.**

"**No they will see me coming and lifts take to long" Selene scowled at the doors **

"**If we go down the emergency stairs it will sound the fire alarm"**

"**Who said I wanted to use the stairs" Selene smirked still coldly and stuck her fingers into the lift doors gap then with a scream or metal pulled them apart. **

**Rachael knew Selene was more than capable of it to see it first hand right in front of her rather than on a screen told her the reality of such power Selene possessed. **

"**Come on" **

"**I can't jump!" She panicked stepping back. Selene sighed and rolled her eyes**

"**I know that" She grabbed Rachael and painfully pulled her onto her back. **

"**Hold on" Selene grumbled with pain at her weight on the bolts. Rachael held on tight as Selene jumped onto the cable in the centre of the shaft**

"**How far down?"**

"**Three floors" **

**Selene slid down seeing the doors counting as she went**

"**One... two... three" She stopped at the third door **

"**How will we get though?" **

**Selene rolled her eyes again she had to be patient of her naïve weak mortal mind that was still used to easily being blocked by a simple door. Selene did not answer she just leapt over to the door and clung on to the surface like glue then dug her fingers into the metal holding on. **

"**Wow" Rachael gasped almost letting go.**

"**Oh shit, shit, shit" Rachael panicked hearing the lift come up from beneath them quickly. Selene began to pull open the doors while Rachael watched the lift come up then back at Selene opening the doors trying to time whether it was going to hit them before she got the door open.**

"**Get away scat!" Kain flicked his hand at the cat who had decided to join them that had smooched along Lilly's back then sat leaning against her backside. **

"**It's just a c..." the ground caved in beneath them letting the dark earth swallow them up into its throat below. **

**Lilly screamed holding onto Kain tightly as they fell, Kain almost found himself screaming like a woman holding her just as tight. **

**They fell into a wet slimy smooth stone pipe and began to slide down further into the darkness below being thrown about as the pipe twisted and turned like a hydro slide throwing them about. **

**Lilly screamed in Kain's ear all the way though the pipe he himself yelled at the top of hit lungs hoping that the pipe did not come to a sudden end as they had picked up a fair speed. **

**They finally shot out the pipe to freefall into a pool of old green murky water only for them to slide down the man made creek over another edge into a water fountain pool at the very bottom. **

**Coughing they pulled their upper bodies out of the pool onto the edge**

"**I never want to see or go down another pipe as long as I live" Lilly moaned to Kain spitting out the horrible stale water. **

"**I thoroughly agree" Kain smiled pulling himself out then assisting her. **

"**Oh Fuck!" She moaned in fear now realizing she was down deep in the heart of the ruins the one place she most defiantly did not want to be.**

"**Just stay close" Kain said with great pleasure pulling her rather close. It was almost pitch black yet he could tell where all the walls where since their voices had echoed allowing him to read how close everything were.**

"**You don't have a lighter do you?" **

"**No I don't" She replied squeezing his hand afraid the feeling she had that shivered down her spine on the surface was ten times worse down there her whole body almost shook from it. He held her slowly leading her though the darkness**

"**Our imagination is what causes fear we'll be alright"**

"**It's the bloody stories of this place that causes fear!" She snapped wishing badly she was some place else. **

"**Just keep talking so I know where the walls are" He stopped her bending forward with his hand out feeling a old torch on the wall he pulled it off with one yank**

"**Here hold this" he handed her the torch**

"**What is it?"**

"**Our source of light in a minute" He said letting go of her bending down to pick up a rock or maybe find a flint to create a spark.**

"**Kain!" she panicked not wanting to be alone. For a moment he did not answer concentrating on finding something only to feel her reach out and touch him**

"**_Now_ whose hand on _whose_ arse?" he grinned **

"**Oh! Sorry!" he moved her hand to his back embarrassed**

"**I wasn't complaining he whispered for her to barely hear. She smiled to herself and said nothing as she did not know what to say. He straitened up holding two objects**

"**Bingo, I found a rock and a sharpening stone thingy they use to sharpen swords" He smugly said proud of himself with some what being alpha male sort of proving to her he could provide her with something she wanted which in this case was light. She held the torch up while he hit the stones together a few times creating a few sparks until the torch finally lit. **

**The torch did not light much it lit their faces and a few bricks on the wall that was it. **

"**Here" he borrowed the torch from her and lit another one on the wall and yanked that one off so they had one each providing more light for them both. **

**She lit a few more torches on the wall dimly lighting the room around her, to her relief there was not skeletons or bodies it was an old supply room with a fountain in with they came to provide the lower half of the old building water.**

"**Lets get out of here" She insisted he did not refuse the place was beginning to give him the creeps and he knew it would take them a while to find their way out of the maze. **

**He took a sword off the rack that seemed in good condition just to make her feel more commutable in showing her he would protect her and had something to fight with. **

**He led her though the dark halls lighting each torch he found along the way to create bread crumb trail so they did not go in circles. **

**They wandered around for at least an hour thought the halls not bothering to go into any rooms wondering if since they where low in the structure it would be tombs or lead to the very base where the black ooze still lay. They finally came down to the end of the hall that was a dead end**

"**We'll never get out" **

"**We may have to go though one of the rooms" **

"**I don't really want to go though"**

"**We have no other choice, lets just go though this one, it looks okay" He pointed to the large heavy wooden door.**

**She did not protest and let him kick the door in creating a chilling echo that moaned though the halls scaring Lilly **

"**Don't do that again!" she growled angrily **

"**Sorry" he led her into the large empty room that seemed to be a massive old bed chamber that was highly decorated.**

"**If this is a bed room then there will be no tombs on this level they never did that in those days they will be further below us" Kain explained hoping to calm her nerves a little.**

"**Good" she sighed lighting more torches in the room. **

**In this room did not feel so creepy she was more at ease and he could feel it. **

**He strolled over to the couch and sat down on it to rest for a moment while she more confidant looked around the room for any clue or map some sort of information on how to get out. **

**Kain sighed studying the detail of the furniture he sat upon then lay down upon it**

"**Sure had class in those days" he said when he had a sharp pain in his forehead and neck like he had been bitten. He closed his eyes in pain and dizziness to open his eyes in a different surroundings, he seemed to be in a more modern room above him sat his mother looking down at him he sat up surprised to see her but she pushed him back down **

"**Lay still your skull has taken a good knock" She watched he wanted to talk to her and give her a hug glad to see her but he was drowsy and couldn't seem to control or move his body much **

"**Do you have any idea why those men where after you?" She asked **

"**Where am I?" was all he could get out he wanted to tell her they where the same men that took Marcus and Sophia.**

"**You're safe" she paused **

"**I'm Selene" she told him now he was really confused why was his mother introducing herself and how did she get there? His head felt heavy and he closed his eyes to open them again and see Erika not Selene anymore looking down at him. She sat back in fear only to morph into Lilly who was shaking him**

"**Kain! Kain! Wake up, what's wrong?!" She sat about him worried**

**He shook his head sitting up looking around at his surroundings**

"**What the..." he realized it was a vision rather a memory of one of his parents what seemed to be his fathers Marcus told him he would one day get them, sometimes sudden events or dramatic events trigger them such as the situation he was in, he was also the right age to receive them.**

"**Sorry it's okay I had a memory flash of my father..."**

"**He was here?" no just a similarity that triggered a memory..." he slowed his sentence lowering his head his face full of realization **

"**What is it?"**

"**My father..."**

"**What about him?"**

"**He could help us"**

**Lilly did not like the sound of this**

"**Kain..."**

"**I could bring him back finally meet him he could help us since he will not be on their records they will not be looking for him he could walk around freely" **

"**Kain you can't"**

"**Why not?"**

"**There are many reasons why you can't"**

"**Name them!"**

"**We'll for one, think what it would do to you're mother? She has mothered two more children to another male how do you think Marcus and Michael will react to each other? And second of all we have no idea where the place to resurrect him is we cant get even more lost looking for the circle we have to get out of here as it is"**

**Kain gritted his teeth he wanted to meet his father finally the opportunity was in his hands not to mention finding his shirt something of his made the urge worse. **

"**I know you want to meet him, but you have to think of the others I'm sorry but you can't be selfish" **

"**What else can we do? He's our best weapon and like mum over Viktor I could control him stop him from fighting Marcus and if we don't raise him I might not even have mum, dad, Saxon or Sophia left it may be to late then what?" he protested harshly not excepting a no as an answer he wanted his real father. **

**He got up and walked over to the draws wanting some dry cloths even if they where old and moth eaten. **

"**Kain" he ignored her pulling out an old but in good condition black hooded cloak and quickly put it on warming himself up then took up an gold stitched red clock for her.**

**She knew there was no reasoning with him Selene's stubborn streak was dominant in him, she gave up and put on the coat silently and took up her torch. **

"**Let's get moving" He was some what excited now he did have a good point but she still thought it was a bad idea.**

**They left out the door on the other side of the room entering a hall where there was stairs visible from the door.**

"**This way hurry" he jogged up the stairs eagerly luckily the stairs wove around the floors going up it seemed to be a main stairwell. He looked around for anything his mother had told him about in the ruins while the story was told that he could identify or hopefully a faint scent that was familiar. **

**Finally after five sets of stairs he found a modern gun lying in a passage**

"**Finally we must be near the surface" She said relived.**

**They continued down the passage looking for anymore clues eventually finding bullet shells until they hit a large chamber with many other passages. **

"**Yes! This is it! I know it"**

"**Is what" **

"**The chamber the final battle with mum and Amos was"**

"**How do you know?"**

"**Because it fits down to the description, there is the leaver and trap door Amos used on Soren and Kraven" Kain pointed to the doorway**

"**There could be many trap doors like that" she said hoping he would give up and leave the ruins.**

"**No this is it mum's scent is faintly here"**

"**That means Amos's body would be over there" Lilly pointed but did not look in the direction that she had calculated it would be from the stories.**

**Kain marched right in that direction **

"**Kain no!" she did not want to follow or see for herself but she didn't exactly want to be alone either. **

"**It is!" he said in great excitement **

"**Oh lord" she moaned not wanting to see the body yet some morbid curiosity wanted her to look. **

"**Come and see" He said wanting to prove it was the room**

"**No, no it's okay" **

"**I can't believe we found it" **

"**Alright can we go now?" **

"**It must be one of these doors" he knew it was one of the tree doors Selene ran into that was above Amos's decayed body or what was left of it.**

**Kain stood still for a moment thinking**

"**She ran into the door that was closest, so it had to be this one" he almost jogged into the door without waiting**

"**Kain wait!" she jogged after him not looking at the floor.**

**He slowed carefully walking down the stairs Lilly close behind stepping over a lose brick no doubt the same one his mother had slipped or tripped over toppling down the stairs. **

**Silently he moved into the room at the end and there it was the circle upon the floor with ruins he had found it. **

"**Yes!" he hugged Lilly in excitement. She had her hands over her face **

"**What are you doing, see the circle the one in the stories look there is nothing gory on it" **

"**But there is a dealers body in here remember" **

"**No, all the dealers, Lycans, and Vampyre's where taken and buried except for Amos, Jarad and Cyrus" Lilly looked at the circle it was true there it lay.**

**Now it all seemed so real what always was just a story was finally real to them.**

**Kain approached the circle when Lilly grabbed his arm**

"**Kain are you sure you want to do this maybe you should think about it first"**

"**There is no other way I have to, I want to" he told her with a longing look on his face to meet his father a sincere desperation.**

**She let go of his arm realizing his need who was she to take this from him she did not know what it was like to never know her father and the painful look on his face changed her mind from stopping him.**

"**Your right" she said now supporting him. He smiled taking out hid pocket blade and flicked it open, his face frowned then winced as he ran the sharp blade across his palm smearing his blood onto his skin.**

**Putting the blade down he took a shred of his clothing off and wiped the blood into it soaking it with his crimson blood, all had had to do now was drop the blood soaked scrap and it would be done.**

**He hesitated for a moment thinking of his mother and what Lilly had said along with the feelings of wanting to meet him finally.**

**He took a deep breath and raised his hand holding the scrap out and took another look at Lilly who smiled to him then turned back looking at his hand. It took only a few seconds for the scrap to fall as with his heart pounding he let it go. **

* * *

**Hey **

**Unfortunaly this will be my last chapter for a while my grandfather finally passed away after hanging on for so long today and I just can write at the moment. I don't know how long I will be but I don't think to long. **

**I could also say it was a small lack of reviews but I don't want to seem unapresitive of those who do review. Thankyou.**

**Reveiwers notes;**

**Lucian750; Well maybe, they are still young and some people get a little funny about that. Thanks for the review always appreciated. **

**Shannon; Always a pleasre to recive a more than one sentance hearty review from you, and if you just got the other two chapters late there is quite a delay from when I post them... hmmm. like a day late delay. **


	21. Michael

**Kain never took quite into grasp the full concept of what he unleashed when he let go of the blood soaked scrap only time would tell. It was his blind need and want that made him drop it despite the consequences or even knowing the full rules on resurrecting someone. **

**The scrap hit he circle with a splat causing Kain and Lilly to step back and gasp. **

**Nothing.**

**Kain held onto Lilly's hands they knew it took a few minutes to work all they had to do now was wait. **

**Selene pulled open the lift doors just as the cab missed Rachael only to greet a group of armed guards on the other side in quick reflex Selene jumped back into the cab as it continued up the shaft narrowly escaping, luckily the guards had taken a moment or two to realize who it was busting though the door. **

**Rachael panted in fear and shock at the near miss from being hit then miss of being shot she still couldn't get over how fast Selene could move in her state. **

"**That was close" She held her chest taking a breath.**

**Selene pushed the button for the next floor up **

"**What are you doing?" **

"**Getting my son" Selene grabbed her by the scruff of the neck pulling her to her feet. The doors opened to a quiet shiny clean hall that was dead silent**

"**What is this floor?" **

"**I don't know I've never been aloud here" She whispered back as they silently tiptoed though the level. It contained many large shinny metal doors it with reinforced glass walls with biohazard signs. Inside was chemistry equipment in large amounts with many containment cells and refrigerators. **

"**If you want to find out what there doing maybe the answers are in this level" Rachael said staring into one of the rooms. **

"**Maybe, but I'm not doing anything else until I get my son" **

**Rachael gave her a small nod agreeing and a small look of sympathy. **

"**How will we get to him from here? The lifts are the only way to the level holding your son" **

"**For a human" **

"**How"**

"**I will go though the floor so I will need to know where his cell is below us"**

"**It's about...five doors that way then take a left go down two doors, if this level is any like the one below there should be another corridor on your right then approximately seven doors in that direction" Rachael and Selene stood still for a moment while Rachael scanned her memory just to make sure so they didn't get lost. **

"**Worth a shot" Selene said only to swirl around toward the lift**

"**There coming quick" **

**Four guards waited as the lift door opened to the dark empty hall just like it had for Rachael and Selene the only sound was the lingering echo or the lift bell as it opened. They slowly exited the lift holding gun ready for their target that had to be taken alive and undamaged. **

**They slowly crept down the hall checking the doors and rooms as they went searching for them not missing one area. **

**Selene was standing her back against the wall behind a medical shelf in one of the labs, the door with the first corridor was right across from her but if she ran or moved across in any way they would surly see her, her only chance was to try and kill them one by one without being shot with the high power tranquilizer. The guards entered the lab Selene was sitting in Rachael was hiding behind a trolley in the hall across from Selene she could see the guards approaching her checking everything as they silently went. **

**Rachael could see that they would find Selene in moments **

"**You go" Rachael mouthed silently to her, Selene frowned to her not believing Rachael was about to sacrifice her freedom for her. **

**Selene's moth dropped a little the frown still plastered upon her face as Rachael jumped out of her hiding place and ran for the lift **

"**Get her!" they began firing at her but the bullets stopped at the reinforced glass giving Rachael some chance of making it or getting far enough to distract them far enough away from Selene.**

**Selene did not let Rachael's sacrifice go to waste as soon as the guards trailed after her Selene followed Rachael's instructions wasting not time jogging silently bare foot down the hall Rachael was right Saxon was close she could just barely sense him.**

**Kain's shoulders dropped nothing happened.**

"**She lied it doesn't work it was just a myth..." Kain sighed incredible disappointed. They had been standing over the circle for ten minutes waiting.**

"**It has to work maybe where missing something" **

"**Like what?"**

"**I don't know, I mean we've heard the story more than a hundred times think" **

**They stood silent for a moment until Lilly's face perked up**

"**I've got it now I remember when Viktor told the story it was different because he knew about the circle" **

"**What?" **

"**He said the circle did not activate unless who's ever blood was up on it was in a sort of danger, the Vorador was after Selene so was the dealer so it activated, she also had good reason to summon him maybe we need to some how make the circle see that"**

"**Make the circle _see that_?" his tome was sarcastic how was he to tell a lump of round stone he needed help**

"**You want me to tell the circle 'help me my family is in danger resurrect my father?' come on" Kain said sarcastically with his back to the circle only to actually activate it with his sarcasm.**

"**It's worth... a... try..." her words slowed in shock when her eyes fell onto the growing blood blob coming off the scrap of cloths. **

**Kain's face dropped when he read Lilly's expression he slowly turned around to see the moving blood slowly forming a human figure**

"**Lilly I take it back you where right" he stood back next to her side and took her hand watching the blood create life. **

**In moments Michael's skin and clothing began to take shape from the very last time he was alive then along came the tanned brown colour of his skin and the mop of shoulder length golden hair. **

**He was on his knees in a ball his head down all he wore was a pair of jeans. **

**Kain stared intensely at his father on the ground his eyes where beginning to water slightly finally he was going to meet his biological dad.**

**The mussels in Michael's back began to rise and fall when Michael began to take his first breaths out of death in eighteen years. **

"**D... Michael" Kain asked slowly it was better not to tell him who he was just yet. Michael suddenly jumped to his feet yelling**

"**Selene!" he said shaking his head adjusting his eyes looking around**

"**Michael?" Kain asked again stopping when he finally saw Michaels face looking at him, he could see himself. **

"**Where is Selene? I have to find Selene!" Michael violently grabbed Kain by the collar shaking him. Kain had his face covered by the hood so Michael wouldn't see his face. **

"**Where is she!?" **

"**I... I don't know she was taken by the humans" **

"**Where!?" Michael screamed in his face wanting to see Selene as far as he knew and thought she was still pregnant he wanted to find her as he had promised her and take care of her and their child unaware that he was holding him up by the scruff off the neck.**

"**I don't know all I do know is that it's some where along the train rails it could be anywhere!" Kain squirmed hoping this violent reaction was just a defect of brining him back. Michael dropped Kain and charged past Lilly out the door and up the stairs. **

**Lilly ran over to Kain helping him up**

"**Michael wait!" Kain yelled after him but he was gone in the blink of an eye.**

**Kain took a deep breath lowering his head on his face was an expression of pain and disappointment.**

"**Don't worry he'll come around he's just confused" Lilly tried to reassure him.**

"**Then we better follow him and try and explain to him that he's been dead for the last eighteen years" He climbed to his feet and they both followed his scent up the stairs and thought the rooms. **

**Michael was confused to his surroundings the last thing he remember was fighting Lycans in an old basement but this was no old basement, maybe I was knocked out he thought and those two took him here? **

"**Where am I" he muttered to himself running along the dark halls following his nose that smelt fresh air flowing in it was leading him out. **

**He finally submerged out the ruins in the small secret entry that lead into the trees near the road. **

**He jogged over the moist ground his bare feet crunching on the dry leaves of winter all the way to the road. **

**This road he thought looked familiar. He ran up the hill on instinct to an old busted gate and drive **

"**Ordoghaz" he muttered knowing the place well but as he arrived right up to the gate he was in shock to find the mansion was gone it no longer stood all that was there now was a tree Marcus had planted underneath was a memorial plate. **

**It must be the wrong place that he thought was Ordoghaz he thought shrugging it off. His next mission was to find a railway line and follow it back into town where he would search for Selene and his un born child, they need me he thought he couldn't wait to have Selene back in his arms. **

**Erika to Viktor's arrogance and temper told Lucian everything that had happened over the years while she kept Sophia warm who was wrapped in a blanket the guard was kind enough to give them. **

"**It seems I have missed out a lot, I cannot wait to see the world above it has changed more than I could have imagined" Lucian told her, he would have liked to have said it was perfect accept for Viktor being alive that would have made his day but for the moment he held his tongue. Viktor continued to sit with his back to Lucian watching Sophia sleep instead he had been concerned for her well being since she had not woken up until now. **

**The cells fell silent as she coughed waking up**

"**Dad?" **

"**No it's just me" Erika said smiling down at her. Sophia sat up suddenly looking around at her surroundings **

"**Where's dad what happened...Granddad!" She leaned forward**

"**Don't touch the bars" Viktor quickly told her **

"**She looks like her mother" Lucian stood close to the bars watching her. He had often wondered what his child would have been like yet it was wonderful to him to see his will had created hybrid children and twins of all things. **

"**Who are you" Sophia asked looking though the bars**

"**No one ignore him" Viktor told her trying to get her attention back**

"**I am Lucian, and you are Selene's twin daughter Sophia" he said smiling warmly. Viktor sourly glared at him but like he had Lucian, Lucian ignored him**

"**And how old are you Sophia?" **

"**Nine, but I will be ten in a couple of weeks" she said proudly almost smiling back to him.**

"**Ten wow and what's your twin brother's name?" **

"**Saxon"**

"**That's a cool name" He smiled at her then tilted his head slightly **

"**I can see your father in you too" Lucian did not like Marcus either Marcus was still no saint he had his dark side as much as Viktor did when it came to the Lycans and slavery, unlike Viktor Lucian could put up with Marcus living but not Viktor in his eyes he still had to go hybrid or not.**

**Michael didn't take long to get from the ruins to the city and find the railway line but where to go from there was a complete mystery. **

**As he walked down the old tracks the buildings he swore he saw barely a few days ago where old and crumbling apart either this was another place that looked similar or the dark and his mind where playing tricks on him. **

**Unaware of which direction he was going he was so deep in thought letting his instincts lead him he had lead himself in the right direction heading toward the railway yard. **

**Selene heard the alarms in the building sound off due to her escape that was now harder and she knew they would now lock up Saxon's cell tighter than before.**

**She crawled into the veneration shaft in her physical form she couldn't change into her mist from the bolts and drugs still in her system they where still not completely inactive. She painfully shuffled along the square metal tube as silently as possible but the bolts in her back scraped a high pitch sound of metal against metal alarming the guards to her whereabouts.**

"**She's in the vent" muffled voices muttered from above and below **

"**Shit" the quietly growled but continued to pull herself along. **

**She head a gun fire to see a sharp metal dart stick up thought the bottom of the vent missing her head **

"**Fuck, Fuck! Fuck!" She snarled continuously getting aggravated as more darts fired at the vent, she rolled to miss them but now to many where hitting the vent and one finally struck her in the thy sinking right in deep hitting the bone not giving her the full dose but it was enough to make her leg go lazy and numb. **

"**Fucken bastard" her muffled yell shot out the vents, the guards below smiled **

"**Ha, ha got her" he smirked when he heard her body fall limp in the vent. They got a latter and opened the grid looking into the vent. Selene laid flat on her stomach eyes closed motionless. Stupid mortals she thought, they fooled for it every single time.**

"**Yup she's out cold" he reached into the vent and grabbed her collar and pulled her toward the hole**

"**Give us a hand" he instructed three others to catch her limp body as he pulled her out of the vent. **

**Saxon stood up with a huge smile on his face hearing the alarm he knew she was coming for him.**

"**Sit down" A guard who stood in the doorway growled at him**

"**They have caught your mother she failed" he said pointing out the door letting Saxon look. Selene was only a few meters from his cell door. **

"**Mum..." he whispered sadly seeing her limp form as they lowered her to the floor. **

**Selene remained limp until they all had disarmed themselves ready to carry her back, in the blink of an eye she clawed out their ankles literately hitting and ripping out their alkalis heals from under them. **

"**Shit!" the guard at Saxons cell armed himself**

"**Ha, my mum never fails and she's gonna eat you for tea right after she rips of your head!" Saxon yelled exited **

"**You little shit" the guard yelled pushing the button sealing the door shut.**

**Selene's heart skipped a beat as she heard her son yelling **

"**Mum!" she hear him yell as she saw the door closing **

"**I'm coming Saxon!" she yelled to him just as the door closed. **

**Saxon ran up to the glass mirror that had been turned off so he could see into the lab where his mother stumbled on one foot. **

"**Open the door and I will spare your life" she told him, which was generous on her part since last time she massacred everyone in the room near the door **

"**No" he held the gun up aiming it at her forehead**

"**I know for a fact you're not aloud to kill me" she snared at him quickly whipping the gun out of his hand then gave him a nice quick upper cut snap punch sending him into the wall. Saxon jumped up and down cheering for her watching though the glass**

"**Yeah go mum!" he yelled excited finally she was going to get him out. She stumbling hopped on one foot over to the glass leaning on his she slammed her hand on the glass where his hand was**

"**Saxon!" he could not hear her but he read her lips**

"**I knew you would come" he smiled she could hear him over the com.**

"**Not again" she frowned looking down at the control panel **

"**The green one and the yellow one with the circle and then push that one on the door" he said pointing to the right buttons. She smiled he was so much like herself he had taken notice in which buttons opened doors watching everything they had done like a warrior would.**

**Saxon saw more guards run in aiming their guns high **

"**Mum behind you!" Selene swirled around to see them barging in. **

"**Push glowing orange one at the top" he pointed to the button on the panel. Trusting him she hit the button hard activating the blast security doors shut blocking out more guards and separating the ones entering leaving only two in the room with her. She hopped over to the nearby desk and picked up the large glass paper weight and threw it at the guards she was grabbing anything she could throw until she found a sufficient weapon. With things flying there way they had to dodge they did not shoot. **

**Selene was watched from the security panel by two humans who observed her closely**

"**We are recording this yes?"**

"**Of course, there idiots to send more guards in she'll just kill them or eat them" the other rolled his eyes agreeing **

"**I know even if she gets the boy out she can't get out the room" the two guards discussed and laughed among themselves not really caring from the safety of their sealed room. **

"**Hey..." he pointed to one of the top monitors**

"**What?" the second rolled across in his chair squinting at the screen**

"**Who the fuck is that" he pointed to the monitor, upon the small screen was Michael standing in the shed Selene had fist gone into sniffing around **

"**Scan him" they went to the controls adjusting the monitor to a higher frequency mode reading the heat level and bone structure of him.**

"**He's a bloody hybrid" **

"**Impossible we have a record of every hybrid on data base he is not there" **

"**But the readings are telling us his bone structure and heat level he is a hybrid"**

"**But how can it be?"**

"**It doesn't matter, he's a hybrid and we don't have him on file he's a bloody wild card we have no idea what he is capable of or what his powers are"**

**They argued the point while Michael found the entrance to the base below. **

**Michael had picked up Selene's faint scent and trailed it down into the base to be greeted with the same large blast door Selene had been greeted with. **

**He knew she was there. **

**He looked right up at the camera that watched him**

"**Let me in" he asked them willing to be captured, he would then find her then break out rather than waste his energy and power breaking in. **

"**Did he just _ask_ to be let in?"**

"**Yes he did" they looked at each other frowning**

"**Well should we?"**

"**He's not as powerful as the woman, I suppose the guards could take him down easily, I don't see why not"**

"**Ha yeah lets have ourselves a little show then, and we can see what this hybrid can do" he laughed entering the code to open the door. **

**They where in a room off base no where near danger, so they didn't care much for what happened as long as they got paid, besides if anyone asks they would bullshit their way out of trouble. **

**Michael stood back as the door moaned an electronic whiz and slowly creaked open it worked they let him in. **

* * *

**Thankyou everyone for your condolences and your patients it was very much appeaciated as was your wonderful reveiws. I ended up writing sooner than I thought it kept my mind of things and your reviews inspired me to do so in a happyer note.**

**Thanyou very much**

**-Evelyn-**

**Shannon; Thankyou again, and yes I have plans for Lucian he will have a roll to play and maybe someone else :)Thanks again.**

**dreaan; Thankyou, yes here is Michael and the interatcion between them will be soon and it wont be pretty. I wanted to have Marcus in a whole different light to what others have done with him and Im glad someone has liked the way Ive done it thankyou again.**

**angel-death-dealer; Hehe a boyfriend who thinks he's Michael? how did that come about? thankyou for your review and sharing my story with others :) Thanks agaian**

**Lucian750; Hmm you'll have to wait and see but I can tell you and everyone Lucian will stir it up when it comes to the Marcus Selene and Michael issue it wont be pretty. Thanks again**

**Afireinside-xx; Wow 250 times? thankyou :D that put a smile on my face. Yes Michael is back and things are about to get really messy and Lucian will be involved everyone is waiting to see what will happen between Michael, Marcus and Selene but everyone is forgetting the hateing friction between Viktor and Lucian you just wait till I let them out of their cages hehehe. Thankyou for your condolances I almost took the storied down but couldn't they keep me going, I don't know why I didn't its a pitty yours where taken down. I guess it was the wonderful reviews that kept me ticking. I hope i have matured as an author thankyou, but if you like these stories you would love my triologys on my own story, unfortunalty I will not put anything to do with it online since copyright is a problem I have already had one of my designes stollen :( but I hope I can get it published soon and then I can finally let someone read it. Sorry blabbering on, thanks again :)**

**crazygurl968; Yeha lots of drama keeps it interesting... I hope. I hope I do a good job ot the rising itsuation it will be a messy one. Thankyou again.**

**Sara; Thankyou for signing my guest book! its good to know every now and then the site is still veiwed. It will be rebuilt soon, but it will now be another two weeks delay before it is down because of the recent events. Thanks again. **


	22. Justification

**Selene had finally found a letter opener quickly lodging it into one of the guard's throat leaving only one guard to deal to. The dart in her thigh was really beginning to aggravate her she grinned with an idea. She stumbled behind the desk violently yanking out the dart making sure not much more entered her system. She flung the dart into the guard's leg **

"**Here have your fucken dart back" The guard yelled in pain but in spite of her he pulled the trigger not aiming at her but the control panel to the door to Saxon's cell blowing it to pieces**

"**No!" Selene yelled hopping toward the panel that not had a large hole. **

**She growled turning around but the guard was already out to it on the floor. **

**Selene growled in anger lashing out at the glass trying to break it she swung again and again slashing the reinforced glass with her claws but she barely managed to make any marks. **

**She stumbled over to the dead guard and picked up his gun and stumbled back**

"**Move" She waved for him to get away from the glass. He ran to the side standing well back watching to see what would happen. **

**Selene held the gun as strait as possible, yet her eyes became a little hazy some of the drug when she pulled out the dart had leaked into her system not enough to knock her out completely but enough to slow her movement and make her drowsy. **

**She pulled the trigger only to watch the glass crack a little and then quickly fall to the floor avoiding the ricochet of the bullet off the glass and around the metal room, now she knew why they did not open fire on her instantly. As soon as it had stopped its bouncing path she aimed right at the same spot again firing again cracking it further she was not going to stop until she got the cell open. **

**Michael wandered alone down the passages cautiously waiting for any trap to activate upon him since he got in so easily. He came to the second door looking up for any camera for the door to open but before he could ask the cam the door gave a gas hiss release and began to slowly open. As the door slid open it couldn't open all the way Selene had melted one of the doors badly.**

**His heart was pounding he could now pick up her wonderful scent even stronger as he approached the halls. He followed the scent to the lift which the doors had just been replaced. Michael casually pushed the lift button and waited this all seemed too easy but he did not care he wanted Selene. **

**The lift opened and he walked in only to see six floors numbered in a row**

"**Fuck" he pushed all of them ready to sniff each level for her scent.**

**Selene had run out of bullets narrowly missing them all as the bullets bounced around the room sounding like a metal detector at a punk concert. She climbed to the cracked glass scratching at it, it was severely cracked now after about nine bullets had struck it. She was getting frustrated and loosing her patient she began punching the glass with her fists. The thin cracks slowly became red, she hit the glass until her knuckles where bleeding. Saxon watched beginning to feel a little terrible for what he had said to her in the barn about she didn't care about him he knew she did care about him deep down and now he could see and sense the motherly love for him as she cared so much for him she was stopping at nothing trying again and again to get to him, she would never give up.**

**Saxon walked up to the glass and began kicking it from the other side trying to help her break though. Selene slowly stopped taking a breather break her eyes watered in sorrow that she could not get to him and she was becoming tired.**

**She smiled at him though the glass leaning against is**

"**Love you mum" he said leaning against the glass like she was doing. **

"**I love you too sweetie, I will get you out" **

"**I know" **

**She stood back and rammed the glass with her head using up what strength she had left. A small chip broke out making a tiny hole in the glass Selene shoved in her finger breaking off another chip then another badly cutting her hands. She had been bleeding from her back more than she had realized her head swayed a little from dizzy blood loss but she kept going. Saxon reached to help**

"**No don't grab the glass sweetie you will cut your hands" she insisted**

"**But you are bleeding"**

"**I'm okaaaay!" she screeched feeling a needle go into her good leg. She looked down to see the guard had woken after not getting the full dose and dragged himself across the floor and stabbed her with some other sort of drug. She fell to the floor pulling out the needle**

"**At this rate I'll be a druggie" she muttered only to have him wrap his arm around her neck putting her head in a lock. She tried slapping and clawing at him but he dodged them his strength was coming back quick he must have administered himself with something she thought growing weaker by the second with the new drug in her system. Her body fell limp and her vision was fully blurry almost gone, her hearing was muffled all she could feel was the arms holding her, not choking her just holding her in place. **

"**I'm a terrible mother... sorry Saxon" she managed to squeal hearing him calling for her once again she had failed to save him, in her view failed him.**

**The guard sneered with a grin**

"**You didn't think you could possible get away do you" he whispered in her ear knowing she was not fully out to it. **

**He heard the door open from the outside he smirked turning around thinking it was more guards to assist him only to be greeted with a blue fist knocking him out. **

**Selene moaned feeling herself fall to the ground then gently be scooped up with softer friendlier arms and a familiar Corvin scent. Saxon stood in silence watching a male hybrid he had never seen before in his life tending to his mother.**

"**Selene" Michael whispered gently cradling her for a moment.**

"**Mar..." she moaned drowsy, she thought it was Marcus her hearing was muffled and when she looked up at him he was a blue blob he looked the same as Marcus would have looked. She smiled and wrapped her arm around his neck hugging into him. **

"**It's alright" he lay her flat pulling back her top a little then began to press on her abdomen thinking she was still pregnant doing what was natural as a doctor and 'mate'. **

"**Wha... you doin?" She barely groaned trying her best to stay conscious **

"**Checking our baby remember"**

**She was confused and wondered if it was the drugs playing tricks on her**

"**Had... the baby... remember" She mumbled **

"**What! I don't understand" so it was true time had passed how long had those people kept him hostage or out to it? The buildings where the same ones he was in the right place but where was their baby now? He looked down at her, her body was now limp and she was breathing lightly she had finally passed out. **

"**Is mum okay" Saxon finally asked worried.**

**Michael stood up finally spotting him behind the cracked glass he froze registering what he had said**

"**Your mum?..." **

"**Yeah is she okay?" Saxon's face was full of concern watching his mother. **

"**Yeah, yes she's fine just knocked out" he slowly walked over to the glass putting two and two together he thought Saxon was his son, he had Selene's eyes and since Saxon looked like Marcus who looked a little like Michael he had no doubt thinking he was his father. **

"**Who are you?" Saxon asked his eyes watering**

"**I'm Michael" Michael glimpsed at the glass and Selene's fists she was trying to get him out.**

"**I'll get you out of there!" Michael said exited a big grin plastered on his face thinking he was meeting his son. **

"**Step back" Michael told him rising his foot to the glass. Saxon stood back while Michael kicked out large chunks of glass big enough for Saxon to climb thought without cutting himself. **

"**Grab the blanket then come over" Michael asked him, Saxon grabbed the blanket off his bed then ran over to the window where Michael helped him thought the glass picking him up. **

"**Wait I can't the collar" Saxon pointed to the collar then to the device near the door **

"**If I go to far from that it will kill me" **

**Michael's face dropped**

"**What!" Michael climbed though the hole and pulled the device that seemed portable off the wall **

"**There we can take it with us" it was the size of a large cell phone allowing him to stuff it into his pocket **

**Saxon dropped his shoulders he wondered for a second why he didn't think of it.**

"**Come on" Michael lifted him though the glass **

"**Mum" Saxon ran over to her crouching at her side then began to shake her to wake her. **

"**We can't wake her she is in a drugged sleep" Michael told him wrapping Selene in a blanket then lifted her up over his shoulder and took Saxon's hand leading him out**

"**Let's get out of here" Michael felt warm and buzzing finally here was his small family. **

**Michael hurriedly lead Saxon back to the lift getting him in he pushed the top button continuously impatiently wanting the doors to close. **

**The lift began to move on its way to the surface Michael stared at Saxon with a huge friendly grin **

"**What is your name?"**

"**Saxon" **

"**That's a cool name I like it how old are you?"**

"**Nine" **

**Michael raised his brows lightly gasping he had been gone nine years of his son's life. **

"**You know my mum" **

"**Yes, from a long time ago I went missing before you where born" **

"**Oh" **

"**Didn't she tell you about me at all?" **

"**No" Saxon looked confused. Michael was hurt that she didn't tell him about him at all maybe it was to painful for her or did it to protect him he tried to reason with himself, surely there was an explanation either way now was not the time to tell Saxon who he thought he was just yet.**

**Surprisingly the lift did not stop until the very top floor letting them out. **

**Michael and Saxon slowly edged out toward the first blast door that was still open it had jammed itself open.**

"**This is too easy" Michael mumbled, Saxon stood closer to him for protection he some how just seem to trust Michael.**

**The last door was open the two guard behind the security control panel where watching laughing just waiting till he got to the door to close it.**

"**Ha! They can get this far to fail" **

"**That's mean and what if it fails?"**

"**Shit happens"**

"**Ha, ha true, okay" he shrugged it off holding his finger over the button just waiting for the moment to strike it. **

**Michael cautiously approached the door **

"**On my mark run okay" Michael whispered without moving his mouth **

"**Okay" Michael came to the door slowly approaching it he knew what they where going to do. **

"**Now!" they ran at full speed toward the door Michael slammed his hands on each door to stop them from closing completely. His arms shook violently as he barely held them apart Selene over his shoulder did not help Saxon was though the door. He gritted his teeth his face bright red, the whining of metal groaned as the door struggled to try and shut**

"**Pull your mother off my shoulder!" Saxon grabbed Selene and pulled her by the blanket onto the ground she landed with a thud**

"**Sorry mum" he winced at the sound then pulled her away with all his strength. Michael jumped out of the door way as soon as she was clear of the door letting the doors snap shut behind him. **

"**Oh fuck" the guard cursed from behind the monitor**

"**You idiot I told you it wasn't a good idea"**

"**We'll where both in the shit so we better make up something" **

**Michael picked up Selene into his arms**

"**Are you alright?" **

"**Yeah" Saxon shrugged it off like it was nothing**

"**Cool, hop on my back and let's get out of here" **

**Saxon climbed up onto his back and held on tight Michael ran out of the shed as fast as he could go to see Kain and Lilly heading toward them all Saxon could see was hooded beings in the distance **

"**Shit" Michael saw them coming still thinking they where an enemy. He ran into the trees away from them.**

**Kain and Lilly spotted moving figures in the distance he knew one of them was Michael**

"**There is dad come on" Kain picked up his jog to a run but they where blocked off by guards pouring out of the shed.**

"**Shit" they cursed doing a quick 180 turn back the way they came they had no choice**

"**What about dad I think he has mum!" **

"**We have to find them another time or we will be caught!" she yelled. They made a break for the car waiting at the road the second car he had nicked. **

**Michael easily out ran the guards down the hill and into the city. He walked though the quiet early morning darkness for over an hour looking for a place to stay for the day still thinking Selene was sensitive to the sun. He put Selene down along side a motel with Saxon**

"**Wait here I'll get us a room, I'll be right back" **

**Saxon agreed he knew his family was scattered all over town and he couldn't go home it was better here with this Michael who helped them and at least he was with his mother. Michael was fortunate that when he was killed he had a large amount of money in his wallet so when he was resurrected he had it again he had everything he died with so paying for a family size room was no problem. **

**Saxon was pleased Michael was quick about it he scooped her back up and gave Saxon the key to open the door to room 12. Michael placed Selene down on the bed she was still just as beautiful as the day he put her in the lift thinking that was the last time he would ever see her again. **

**He lovingly brushed a strand of hair out of her face he noted how long it was she had grown her hair like he had always asked her gently he lifted her head pulling out the pencils letting it fall free framing her face. **

**He covered her in another blanket and let her sleep for a while his next task was getting the collar off Saxon. **

**He pulled out the device in his pocket and placed it on the bed **

"**Let me take a look at the collar" Michael examined the collar then the device then back to the collar again. He had always been a whiz when it came to figuring out little puzzles unlike Selene who was smash now figure out later. **

"**I've got it! This is the key for taking it off" Michael held up the device. On the end was a small round metal chip that stuck out in the shape of a T. He pushed it into the T shape lock on his collar it beeped then came apart falling off his neck. **

**Saxon almost jumped up and down happy that the wretched thing was off. He rubbed his neck and stretched it freely**

"**Thanks" **

"**No problem" Michael grinned ruffling his hair. Saxon yawned looking at his mother.**

"**You should get some sleep" Michael told him gaining his attention**

"**We have a big day tomorrow we have to get moving so they don't find us" **

**Saxon nodded he was really tired and for once did not moan about going to bed. He got up and hopped onto the bed and kissed her on the cheek **

"**Night mum" he whispered then went bright red noticing Michael was watching still with the same smile.**

"**I'll watch her tonight and tend to her back" **

**Saxon got into the single bed against the wall in the next room making sure she was in view though the door. Michael waited till he was asleep before pulling the door to leaving a small gap then scooped up Selene and took her into the bathroom to clean her up and tend to her wounds that healed slowly. **

**He ran a warm bath and began to remove the blood soaked coat and apron while the water was running. He stopped the water then returned to her gently he removed her top then pants leaving her bare on the floor rolling her on her side he was staring at the metal plate on her back **

"**What the hell is that?" he observed the plate it did not take long to notice it was permanently stuck there and would need to be surgically removed. He had seen her naked before but her beauty and bareness made him smile anyway when he placed her in the bath. Holding her head and neck he took a wash cloth and began to wipe the blood and dirt off her precious face that seemed tan**

"**Must be the light" he muttered to himself dipping her head back in the water to rinse the blood out of her hair. He ran the cloth down her neck over her shoulders then across her breasts he went a little red smiling he didn't know why she was his mate after all, he was a little aroused happily enjoying tending to his mate. He lent her against the bath rolling her onto her side wiping her back ever so gently he could imagine how sensitive it must be the rolled her back. The water was quite pinkly red from all the blood he then ran the cloth over her flat stomach. He stopped resting his had there where his son once was carried **

"**I hope birth wasn't too hard for you" he whispered beginning to talk to her. **

"**I wish I had been there" **

**He was polite to the extent to wash only her thighs and legs he would never take advantage of her in this state or be disrespectful he already felt naughty washing her chest. **

**Placed a towel on the floor then took her out of the bath onto it and covered her in another towel and took a couple more into the room placing them on the pillow and returning to her and progressed to quickly dry her off when he noticed the ring on her wedding finger. Frowning he lifted her hand and looked closer**

"**Cant be, must be a sentimental ring of some sort" he told himself he knew Selene wouldn't marry anyone she just didn't seem the type that was into weddings and such, so once again he made excuses and shrugged it off. **

**He placed her in the bed covering her up in the sheets laying her an angel with a pillow behind her back in a way he thought was comfortable with the plate, he would take a good look into removing it in the morning when his senses was sharper for sure. Stretching he stood in the doorway of Saxon's room watching him sleep for a moment with a smile he walked in kissed him on the forehead and tucked him in. **

**He returned to the main room and placed rugs and blankets over the windows and finally hopped in with Selene sleeping behind her wrapping his arm around her middle being careful of her back, and that was how they stayed the rest of the morning. **

**The sun appeared thought patches of the sky in the grey morning sky the wind was cold and whipped over Marcus's cold wet body after he had been walking all night in the rain. His chest hurt form crying they had taken his fiancée, his children and he had no idea where Kain and Lilly where, all he had now was a string of hope as he had picked up Selene and Saxon's scent it was the only thing keeping him together. Somehow he had just managed to get away form the soldiers but they had gotten Sophia he had failed to protect her. **

**The rain had faded their scent, yet he somehow managed to follow it all the way to a motel. He stood in the car park or the early morning light looking at room 12 intensely. **

* * *

**Thankyou for your wonderful reviews! they keep me writting if you didn't review like you did I would have taken the stroy down, thanks again :) **

**Angel-death-dealer; Hehehe nice obession. You cant decide? Im having major problems on deciding I have so many ideas I dont know what to do!**

**crazygurl968: You'll have to wait and see, yet I'm still have problems with which to chose I have great ideads for both, but I seem to have a main idea what to do. **

**Darkpixie132004: Thankyou, I will keep writng Im eager to see the underworld sequl more than anything and write something to that. But there is another Underwold story I have in mind but I wont write it until I finish thins one I only do one at a time so it gets all attention to make it good (I hope) and that I will finish it :D **

**Shannon: Heheh how could I not put them Lilly and Kain togther? don't worry Marcus and Michael meet in the next chapter and what can I say? well a one word hint; blood.  **


	23. Face to face

**Marcus walked into the office but did not ring the bell for assistance he just reached over the counter and picked up the visitor book. He browsed the names and there under room twelve sure enough was the name Corvin, what Marcus didn't notice was Michael walk past the office to the shops next door. Marcus snatched the extra office key to the room and stood in the doorway missing Michael by a few seconds Michael disappeared around the corner as Marcus came out of the office and ran over to room twelve. He unlocked the door quickly stepping into the room he sharply gasped in sharply with a huge smile and joy seeing Selene in the large bed. Smiling he closed the door locking it behind him silently not to wake her then crept over to the doorway of the second room looking for his son, his heart warmed to see him also sleeping soundly.**

**He took another deep sigh or relief he had them back all he needed now was to find Kain, Lilly and get Sophia back with Selene by his side he would have the strength find her. Marcus climbed into the bed lying on his side putting his head on the pillow next to hers their noses almost touching watching her sleep.**

**He slid his arm around her waist to feel her wings where gone his had felt the metal plate the sheets around it where wet when he pulled his hand back it was covered in her blood.**

"**What have they done to you...?" **

**Hearing his voice and waking from his movement she fluttered open her eyes. **

**She smiled seeing him lay back down beside her frowning she held back tears wrapping her arms around him tightly they kissed for a moment before he pulled away finally picking up another males faint scent over the blood over her. **

"**What?"**

"**Since she do you sleep naked when you're alone?"**

"**What do you mean? You where with me" She said innocently still thinking it had been him. **

"**What" He sat up banging the plate on her back, she let out a small yelp in pain. **

"**Sorry" he looked at the plate again **

"**Get it off... out of my back" She moaned. **

"**I will" he kissed her on the forehead stroking her hair. She rested her head against his shoulder her hands on his chest, like always she ran her fingers along the tattoo she thought she may had never seen again. **

**He noticed her still wearing the ring she had not had it taken from her she noticed him looking**

"**They took it like they took my wings, but I got it back" She whispered closing her eyes. He smiled desperately wanting to find out who's the scent was but it was better to let her rest instead he held her naked body to his bare chest kissing her neck, smooching his scent back on her it was just his nature along with the happiness to see her. **

"**What the fuck!" Marcus and Selene had not heard Michael return Marcus only squinted when he sat up, Michael stood in the light of the door way illuminated by the sun that had burst though the morning clouds. **

**He realized he was the male scent he was trying to get off Selene, he had been with her, he was a potential threat, he must go was what his mind listed whether he was Kain's father or not, he was Kain's father now, he raised him not Michael.**

**Michael's reaction was exactly the same but in his mind since he had never seen Marcus before was a little different it was more along the line in his view that Marcus was a new intruder on his family and was trying to take Selene.**

**Selene couldn't see past Marcus who was in the doorway she only heard a low threatening growl from a male she felt Marcus's chest puff up and vibrate from his own growl as he sat over her. Selene wasn't to sure since she was half asleep what quite happened next all she saw was a blue figure lunge at Marcus rolling him off her and they both landed on the floor on the other side of the bed. Saxon had come running out from all the noise**

"**Saxon!" Selene smiled wrapping herself in a sheet awkwardly hopping off the bed, she had still lost a lot of blood even as she had slept keeping her a little dizzy and weak. She grabbed hold of him pulling him away from the fight against the wall while both Michael and Marcus roared and growled. Marcus Got up standing over Michael in his hybrid from naturally being older and bigger he had already put two slashes in Michael's chest.**

"**Dad!" Saxon yelled excited to see him.**

"**Saxon son stay with your mother" **

"**You son he's mine" Michael yelled jumping up at him Selene's eyes almost fell out of her head when she saw Michael swing a slash at Marcus. **

"**Impossible..." She muttered in shock which took over along with her blood loss, her eyes rolled to the back of her head then fainted falling flat on her face on the carpet with a loud relaxed body thud. **

"**Mum!" Saxon fell at her side.**

**Both Marcus and Michael stopped to see her laying face down on the floor **

"**Selene!" they both yelled simultaneously then turned on each other again angry at the other of calling to his mate and began growling and clawing, scratching each other sending small thin red blood lines flying around the room. Marcus may be bigger and older but Michael was young and quicker managing to duck Marcus's swings.**

**Michael dove his claws into Marcus's back putting each finger between each rib he had a good hold of Marcus's body structure with a burst of might Michael let out a yelled swinging Marcus around in a circuit then flung him out the window. "Selene" **

**Michael ran to Selene gently rolling her onto her back**

"**Dad" Saxon sat back away from Michael looking at the window with his shoulders slumped **

"**He's not your father I am" Michael told him calmly trying to break the news to him he was in a foul mood trying not to let his anger go on the boy. **

"**What" Saxon sat back his face fell, his eyes wide and confused beginning to water. **

"**I don't understand" he sobbed watching Michael pick up Selene **

"**Before you where born I was your mothers mate, I sired you but disappeared before you where born then that intruder took you as his son" Michael grumbled**

"**Now come on you belong with me and your mother" Michael smiled trying to encourage him over to him. Saxon was trying not to cry hurt thinking it was true Michael then noticed he was holding Selene in open daylight of the door.**

"**Put her down!" Marcus yelled at him climbing back in the window Michael growled seeing him jump inside he had three large pieces of glass wedged in his chest and a red bloody line across his shoulders from when he landed on the barb wire fence. Michael put Selene down not to obey Marcus but to get her out of the way to finish off their dispute. **

**Michael grabbed the beside table and threw it at Marcus who stood still letting it smash on his chest feeling the splinters spray into his skin. Michael ran across the bed at him claws out only to have Marcus kick the bed making it collapse sending Michael off balance then grabbed him by the throat and threw him though the bathroom door. Michael broke though the wood and landed hard on the smooth tiled floor sliding along on his own blood at a speed till he stopped sliding hitting the wall with his head so hard he cracked the wall. **

**Marcus took a moment to pull out some of the glass then followed Michael into the bathroom. Michael sat up kicking Marcus in the kneecap trying to kick his feet out from beneath him, Marcus avoided his kick grabbing his leg twisting it violently ripping it out of socket.**

**Michael growled kicking Marcus away with his other foot making him leg go then pulled himself up onto the side of the tub popping his leg back into place. Marcus jumped on his back and wrapped his arm around his throat trying to strangle him. Michael choking grabbed a large lose tile off the floor and smashed it on Marcus's head then elbowed him in a deep gash flinging him back off him. Marcus fell back against the basin, Michael flipped around punching him in the jaw then grabbed him by the forehead and rammed his head into the sink smashing it then tried to ram it again into the broken porcelain shards when Marcus retaliated giving him an upper cut punch from beneath his jaw this time flinging Michael back into the bath. Michael pulled the bath curtain down with him as he fell into the tub pulling free the curtain wire along with it, Marcus jumped onto Michael punching him in the chest again and again**

"**She is _my_ mate _my_ fiancée about to be my wife and that is _my_ son not yours you can go back to the land of the dead where your supposed to be your time was over!" Marcus growled at him, Michael winced remembering the ring on Selene's wedding finger his anger brewed again**

"**You stole them from me!" he yelled grabbing the curtain wire and in a flash wrapped it around Marcus's neck and pulled it as tight. **

**Marcus desperately grabbed the wire trying to loosen the tight cutting but he couldn't pull it free instead dove his claws into Michael's neck chocking him just as bad. Michael had to let go of the wire to grab Marcus's arm digging his claws into his skin yanking his hand away he kicked Marcus off him into the mirror shattering it. **

**Selene moaned slowly waking **

"**Mum wake up please wake up" Saxon shook her a little more.**

"**Mum, Saxon!" Kain ran in the door seeing her on the floor and him sitting over her. **

"**Kain" Saxon was so pleased to see his big brother charge though the door he leapt up and hugged him. **

"**It's okay little bro" Kain gave him a hug then let him go tending to his waking mother. **

"**Mum" he lifted her head a little as she gasped waking. **

"**My god they cut off her wings" Lilly said seeing Selene's back. **

"**She needs fluids" they paused hearing a smash in the bathroom **

"**See to it I will help her" Lilly told him running to the sink for a glass of water. Kain marched to the bathroom door to see Michael and Marcus covered in blood locked in combat in the small smashed bathroom. **

"**Oh shit"**

**They ignored him still both intending on killing the other **

"**Stop!!!" Kain yelled, only Marcus turned to him to have Michael stab him in the side with a mirror shard but not enough to kill him**

"**No, you have to stop fighting!" Kain yelled but neither of them listened Marcus continued to punch Michael until Michael kicked him back though the door, Kain dodged out of the way just in time before Marcus's flying body hit him taking him out. Marcus hit the television cracking the screen falling to the floor, Michael came running in with the bloody mirror shard ready to cut his throat when Kain foolishly intervened by pushing Michael into the wall to stop him from attacking. **

"**Wait and listen!" Kain tried to reason with him but he couldn't both where raving mad in alpha mode trying to by nature win the rights to Selene. **

**Michael lunged at Kain seeing him as another threat not knowing who he was he raised the shard to stab Kain in the chest when on father instincts Marcus had grown for Kain he jumped in front of the swing taking the blow to just above his lung instead. Lilly had given Selene enough water to wake her and sat her against the wall she along with Saxon sat still staring at the scene that took place before them. Michael pulled Marcus away then threw him out the window then punched Kain so hard her flew across the room hitting the wall with a crunch. Michael calmed himself running over to Selene chest pumped arrogantly almost proud he was the winner. **

"**Selene your awake" Selene trying to register everything that was happening stared at him for a moment in shock**

"**Michael?" her eyes where wide**

"**Yes I'm here I will take care of you and our son" he said cupping her face with his blood soaked hand. She lent into it lightly licking off the blood heeding to him she could feel her own primal Lycan instincts force her to let him take and claim her back since he had battled so fiercely for her and was the winning male she was his reward. She looked up seeing Kain sitting on the floor with a bleeding nose**

"**Kain" She snapped out of it not letting the primal side take over she pushed Michael away and went to her son, her mother instincts where stronger no mate would stand in the way over her young they may fight for the right as her mate but she in instinct would without hesitation kill the mate to protect her young that was a higher priority.**

**Michael growled at Kain about to attack angry he had her attention and affection but Selene turned at him and snarled aggressively stopping him. Lilly wanted to attend to Kain as much as Selene but she was too afraid to move. **

"**What the hell is going on?" he yelled entirely confused. **

"**Why can't we leave with our son and live a life like we had planned?" Michael asked gesturing to Saxon his blood spattered face soft and questioning. **

**Selene sighed she had figured he thought Saxon was his son she could understand how hurt and confused he felt. **

"**Michael sit down and stay calm I have a lot to explain to you" She instructed him **

"**Can't we just go you can tell me on the way" he grabbed Saxon by the hand and led him to the door holding out his hand for her to come**

"**Michael Saxon is not your son" **

"**He's mine" Marcus growled climbing though the window partly restored after pulling out all the glass and wood shards. **

**Michael looked down at Saxon who looked so much like Marcus now that he saw**

"**Where is _my_ son?" Michael asked Selene his face full of hurt. Selene turned to Kain who pulled off his hood fully Michael's face dropped it was almost like looking in the mirror he could see himself in his face. **

"**You..." Michael realized **

"**I'm sorry" he was truly sincerely sorry for hitting his own son and almost strangling him in the ruins**

"**I... I almost stabbed you..." Michael fell to one knee next to Kain staring at him. **

**Kain held out his hand to shake his meeting him finally Michael took it quickly then pulled him in for a hug smiling a son was a son no matter what age he was Michael was still happy about it. **

**Now Saxon was really confused Marcus silently summoned him over to him, Saxon ran over to him full of questions**

"**Are you not my dad?" he whispered his face puzzled **

"**I am your father, always have and always will be he thought you where his son but you are not" Marcus picked up Saxon hugging him tightly glad to have him back. Michael sat up hearing Marcus talk to Saxon, he stood up letting out another growl and turned toward Marcus summoning his claws only to feel Selene grab his ankle stopping him from lunging she was not going to let him attack him while Marcus held Saxon. **

**Lilly got up and slowly moved over to Kain sitting next to him**

"**I'm sorry you where right" Kain shamefully admitted realizing what he had done **

"**Everyone makes mistakes but you had your reasons" she took his hand giving him a small smile. **

**Marcus had put Saxon down and protectively stood in front of him growling at Michael there was no way they where going to stop fighting until the other was dead. **

* * *

**Shannon; yeah i didn't come up with the mix up till I got to the point Michael first found Selene and of corse Saxon's going to call her mum thats the first thing he will think. I hope I can keep the story going good.**

**crazygurl968; Sorry this chapter may not have been as good as you had hoped. **

**angel-death-deather; What? lol wanna know somehting funny along that line?, my father was a fan of Olivia newton john when I was born and if my mother had been out to it thats what I would have been called, thank goodness I didn't!**

**sina; Really? Thankyou I'm glad you're enjoying the story. **

**Well I've finished my corse for the year so I can write full time yay I can work on both my triolgy and this :D oh yeah and the web site which I have so many ideas for :D**

**Thankyou for your reviews**

**-Evelyn-   ** 


	24. A slimy hideaway

**Michael lunged back onto Marcus again knocking Saxon out of the way angering Selene**

"**Saxon come here" **

**He coward crawling over to her thinking she was angry at him he did not know what he had done wrong. She realized immediately **

"**It's alright" **

"**What's going on who is he? He said he's my dad but so did dad" Saxon was confused his eyes staring at her questioning**

"**Marcus is your father he always has been, Michael is your brother's father" **

"**What? He's not my real brother?"**

**Selene hugged him **

"**He is your brother, I am both his and your mother and always will and have been and Marcus is your father don't let anyone try and lie to you to make you believe different"**

**Saxon was beginning to understand Kain was his half brother**

"**Where had Kain's dad been?" **

"**Maybe Kain could explain that" She gave him a questioning look along with a stern your in trouble look like only a mother could give mixed in with it.**

**Kain lowered his head she would speak with him later.**

"**Where's Lilly?" Kain had turned to her for comfort to find she was gone**

"**Here" he heard her voice coming from out side. She reached the doorway holding a large fire hose and aimed it at Marcus and Michael on the floor **

"**Alright you two, it's time to cool off!" She yelled at them pulling the small valve on the side letting out a massive powerful stream of cold water. **

**Both of them separated trying to avoid the water since she was aiming for the face. **

**She pulled the valve closed for a moment her eyes squinting at the two of them**

"**Are you going to play nice?" Marcus let out a low growl when Michael glared at him only to receive another quick squirt in the face then another one at Michael before he growled back**

"**I didn't do anything" Michael told her **

"**No but you where thinking it" She smirked having their full attention**

"**Now you two will have to sort this out later the police are on their way and we need to get moving before the humans that hunt us find us here so what hate or whatever you have for the other just grin and bare it till later okay?" She held up the hose ready to squirt either one of them that disagreed. **

"**Go Lilly" Kain said quietly to Selene giving Lilly a big smile. **

"**She takes after her mother that's for sure" Selene muttered trying to sit up to let out a cry of pain**

"**Can some one please get this fucken plate out of my back!!!" Selene screamed the pain and continuous bleeding was becoming too much to handle. Both Michael and Marcus stepped forward for her to notice the other doing the same, yet they where good enough not to growl or attack each other just glare. **

"**I'll look after mum" he told them staunchly picking up Selene making sure she was wrapped in the sheet. **

"**I can walk Kain" **

"**No you've lost too much blood" **

"**Come on we have to go out that way" Lilly pointed to the back window since the police had just come screaming into the car park lights blazing and Sirens full blast. Lilly slammed the door shut **

"**Shit hurry come on" She locked the door and headed for the window after Kain and already hopped though with Selene, Michael jumped though second where as Marcus had picked up Saxon onto his back. They made a break for it though the garden out the back and over the fence though some ones back yard and into an old dump/car yard. **

"**They won't follow us though here" Kain said content slowing his run to a jog then steady walk. Next to the yard was an old swamp that ponds where full of car pieces and junk in near the swamp was and old large run down Victorian house that had been disserted years ago due to its soundings and the bad smell coming out of the swamp. **

**Marcus put down Saxon out of the mud onto the dry porch and stood close to him with his hands on his shoulders watching his son carefully it had been know in some cases like these a male has killed the child of the other male since they where not his own and wanted only young of his blood line. **

**This was how Marcus was significantly different and Selene had noticed this immediately it was hard not to, Marcus had protected Kain from his own father almost costing him his own life which was rare. **

**The house was in moderate condition with most its furnishings just a bit of a layer of dust on the uncovered items, mostly everything had been covered. **

**Kain took Selene up the large staircase she had started to fall dizzy again almost passing out he wanted to get the plate out as soon as possible before she bleed to death. Lilly uncovered the large clean bed in the master bedroom and placed her onto the bed when he noticed her blood was on his arms and had been for a while but it did not burn him. Selene still conscious watched him painfully lying on her side she noticed her blood on his hand. **

**She snatched his wrist quickly trying to wipe the blood off his arm to notice it was not red or burning**

"**Maybe it's the drug they gave me stopped it from happening" She mumbled drowsy.**

"**No it well and truly would have worn off by now" **

"**Maybe because she you're mother and her blood is in you're veins it won't attack your skin" Lilly thought it seemed logical**

"**True that would explain why when Michael picked her up and looked after her it didn't burn him either he was made from my blood" Kain said gently trying to roll Selene onto her stomach to look at the plate.**

"**Get me some towels and any sort of medical supplies you can find and while your at it check on what the others are doing, I'll look for a tool of some sort to get this off its going to take a bit to do" Kain instructed Lilly who with a smile marched out of the room. **

**Kain pulled down the blood soaked sheet off her back her face was plastered in a frown from pain.**

"**Don't worry I'll get it out" **

**She let out a small moan **

"**Michaels a surgeon get him to help you" she mumbled with her eyes closed. **

"**I can't Marcus will react I'm going to have to do this don't worry I've studied some medicine in my own time" he folded the sheet back letting the wound get some air free of irritation of the sheet. **

"**They must have something on the plate to stop me from changing form" she tried to tell him almost passing out**

"**It's alright I'll get it out I'll take care of you, like you have always looked after me" he said watching her it hurt him to see his mother in so much pain and in such a state, Lilly had always had him on for being a mummy's boy. She smiled for a second then became relaxed as she passed out for the second time. **

**Lilly found Marcus and Michael in the hall staring at each other intensely to the point the nerves in their faces twitched.**

"**Oh for goodness sake, how do you think Selene feels about you two fighting? Stop being so selfish and get over your primal instincts and start acting like civil men, if you both want to behave like animals go live in the wild" She stood there like Erika does with her hands on her hips. Marcus raised his brows he had never seen Lilly like this before **

"**Yes Erika" Marcus said in shock **

"**Very funny" she sarcastically smirked **

"**We need towels and tools, and anything medical, I will go with Michael and search the ground floor and basement, Marcus and Saxon look on the second floor and attic" She lead Michael away from Marcus who walked in the opposite direction still glaring at Michael.**

**Michael was more commutable now away from Marcus and was doing something to help Selene yet he was now curious to who the young woman hybrid was with him she looked familiar to him. **

"**We'll try the bathroom first" She said looking in each room as they strolled along the hall now he remembered**

"**The mansion?" **

"**What?" Lilly turned around with a single raised brow confused at what the hell he was on about.**

"**You where at the mansion when I first meet Selene you leapt onto the ceiling hissing at me"**

"**Oh" Lilly let out a small sigh and smile **

"**No, no, that was my mother Erika" **

"**Oh... what is your name?" he shook his head following her into the bathroom.**

"**Lilly"**

"**That's a beautiful name" he searched the old cupboards while she looked in the cabinets. **

"**Bingo" she said finding some bandages, swabs, Iodine, and some sharp scissors. **

"**Um, sorry about scaring you and Shane down in that place" Michael said quietly pulling out some old towels from the cupboard **

"**It's alright and his name is Kain and that was the Burwood ruins" She tried not to giggle**

"**Kain... how old is he?" **

"**It's his nineteenth birthday in a few days" **

"**Nineteen?!"**

"**Yup" She walked out into the next room he followed her into the next room where she found a box.**

"**He must hate me" Michael said lightly dropping his shoulders helping her take empty the contents of the box. **

"**No he doesn't he knows you are in shock and confused he'll get over the stab thing he knows about primal instincts and everything he understands" She smiled to him walking back into the bathroom Michael followed with the box**

"**I don't know why or how I fought like that I can't explain it, I just look at him and get so angry I just want rip out his throat... what is his name?"**

"**Marcus" **

**Michael almost dropped the box hearing the name, had he just been fighting another elder?**

"**Thee elder Marcus?"**

"**Yup, that's right well he once was he doesn't now Selene is our queen and leader" she said still perky putting the towels into the box while Michael held it. **

**Michael lowered his head taking in a large sigh**

"**So much has changed... I just don't understand what has happened" **

"**I think Selene or maybe Kain are the best people to explain it to you" **

"**If they'd tell me... probably look at me like I'm the bad guy" Michael muttered not so proud of what he had done at the motel. Lilly stopped for a moment feeling bad for him **

"**They will, you're not a bad guy I can now see where Kain gets some of his traits" She placed the last two items into the box. They headed out of the bathroom Michael walked close beside her wanting to ask so much more she was the only one who had given him any logical and friendly answers although he had another question that had nothing to do with the situation it was more curiosity **

"**Are the two of you an item" he asked with a small grin. She raised her brows shocked he asked**

"**Sorry, I was just watching the way he looked at you and just the way you both act around each other"**

"**Well kind of" she said blushing a little**

"**Sorry I didn't mean to pry" in truth he just wanted to change the subject and was curious to his son's girlfriend.**

"**No it's alright where just sort of... well..." she didn't know how to explain it**

"**Let me guess, you both just starting to get together but the timing isn't right" he guessed from the current situation. **

"**Kind like that yeah... and our parents don't know yet I'd don't think they'd react very well to it at all" **

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**Well they always tell us where only young and have an entire immortal life to live yet and we shouldn't make any decisions like that till we are much older"**

"**True, but there is a but right?" Michael knew this one all to well**

"**Well we've known each other all our lives we grew up together it wouldn't feel right if I wasn't with him, almost like..." she paused a little embarrassed realizing she was pouring her heart out to him she was more glad to finally tell someone. **

"**Like it was meant to be?"**

**Lilly answered with a nervous smile**

"**We'll I say good on the both of you love is a wonderful thing no matter what age you find it if its meant to be its meant to be some people never find love" he reassured her with a smile.**

"**Don't worry I won't tell anyone" he said quieter as they both climbed the stairs. So far she liked him he was an easy person to talk to and was so much like Kain now she could see the kind person he really was over the primal aggressiveness. **

**What neither of them knew was Kain had been under the stairs looking though the tool box grabbing what he needed he over heard everything they had said. **

**He stopped standing silently his chest felt light he couldn't wipe the smile off his face hearing how she felt the same for him and also knew herself it was love. **

* * *

**Shannon; Happy birthday, thankyou for the great review it took me a while to edit the fight scene but it was worth it :)**

**Afireinside-xx; Yes hurrah along with more images and a new site! that will take longer than I thought cause my computer has decided to quit behaving and have some fun. The others will come back into is soon :)**

**angel-death-dealer; Is one gonna die... Hmmm I dunno yet but I... ahhhhh my cat just clawed me! son of a.... ouch. As I was saying I have a sick twisted pleasure of pising people off by f'ing up the story line like say bringing back Kraven and she ends up marring him over the other two. Haha I'm just kidding I wouln't do that. Really. :D**

**Crazygurl968; Thanks I just give myself high standrads for everything hopefully the chapters can at least be bigger or more constant now :D**


	25. The only good plate is a dinner one

**Marcus had found some extra blankets, a clean sheet of plastic, more bandages a first aid kit Saxon found and some clean cloths. **

**He reached the hall at the same time Lilly and Michael came down the hall neither of them looked at each other avoiding harsh conflict. **

"**Alright take them in" Lilly pointed to the room. **

**They silently entered both wincing when seeing blood covered Selene laying face down on the bed. **

"**Mum!" Saxon said in horror standing in the doorway staring at her back. **

"**Its alright just wait out here, she'll be okay" Lilly sat him in a chair in the hall. **

"**Where going to take the plate out" She explained to him **

"**What happened to her wings? Will they grow back?" Saxon's eyes filled with tears the image of his mother would stay with him forever. Lilly heard a growl from the bedroom, she sighed rolling her eyes**

"**Not again" she grumbled getting tired. **

"**I told you to cut it out" She snapped walking in on Michael and Marcus baring their teeth at each other. **

"**Well at least they don't piss on things for territory" Kain jokingly whispered to her walking in **

"**Don't say that you'll give them ideas" She kidded back following him over to Selene. **

**Kain had washed his hands and took out the pair of pliers and bolt cutters along with a metal clamp he had found. **

"**Alright where going to need blood" Kain said painfully observing how pale Selene was becoming. Marcus with out hesitation lifted his wrist.**

"**Take mine" **

**Michael flinched stepping forward past Marcus **

"**I can help remove the plate I am a surgeon" He told Kain rolling up his sleeves. **

**Kain looked at Marcus in a sort of approval watching and waiting for his reaction. **

"**I'll need both of you to help me remove it so please don't cause any more trouble for now" **

"**I'll watch them" Lilly said with a smirk returning after leaving without being noticed with a couple of bowls of water handing one to Marcus **

"**Tend to her and try to get blood into her system and you help Kain" She pointed to each of them. **

**Marcus sat on the bed next to Selene watching to see if she would wake with the pain and Michael stood on the other side helping Kain eventually taking over. **

**Michael picked up the pliers took a grip on one of the screws in the metal and tried to turn it. **

**Just as Marcus had thought Selene came around with the immense pain letting out a moan of pain as Michael unscrewed the first bolt he stopped immediately as he heard her. **

"**Don't we have anything for her pain?" Kain asked grabbing his mothers hand she squeezed it knowing it was him.**

"**No, I can take it just get it off, its more painful with it on" Selene groaned **

"**I can run into town and get something" Kain suggested **

"**No they'll find us I can take it" **

"**I'll have another look though the house for anything" Lilly disappeared out the door and took Saxon with her so he wouldn't hear his mother in pain. **

**Reluctantly Michael continued to turn the screw feeling her cringe a little, her fists clenched tight the blankets the lay upon. **

**Finally the first screw came free they heard her sigh in relief as he pulled the screw free of her flesh. There was four small screws in each corner and the two large man blots right in though joint to the bone where the bone for her wing should be. **

"**That's one" Michael dropped the metal screw into a old stainless steel bowl, it bounced around tinkling about for a moment then rolled to a stop. As the corner had lifted off her skin more blood oozed out Michael could see there was another metal frame under the one he was removing no doubt a frame of some sort. **

"**There's another metal frame under this one" he sad so quietly not for Selene to hear. **

"**Shit" Kain mouthed not wanting to alarm her but she could already sense it.**

"**We'll put her on that plastic she'll lose a lot more blood yet then we'll have to tilt her up to get the frame off, get a bowl and get as much of the blood that seeps out into it as possible there is a chance we can pump it back into her" Michael changed from alpha hybrid into doctor in moments moving onto the next bolt while Kain fetched another bowl. **

**Marcus gently lifted her head with one hand and bit into his other wrist then held it to her mouth to slowly drip into her mouth instead she latched onto his wrist sucking more out of the two holes in his skin, he did not resist he would let her take as much as she wanted. He could feel her bite a little harder each time Michael turned the screw then relax as Michael pulled the second screw free. **

**More blood oozed from the wound to be caught by a sterile metal bowl Kain quickly placed under her side. **

"**I also got these" In his other hand was a funnel a rubber tube and a syringe **

**Michael knew what Kain had in mind was to some how lever high the funnel attach the tube to the bottom and the other to the syringe and inject the needle end into Selene creating a system to pump the blood back into her veins long enough for her to live till the plate is off and she could begin to heal herself. **

**Michael removed another screw leaving one left but stopped waiting for **

**Kain to get the plastic onto the bed ready**

"**Alright lean her up against you for the blood to drip down and we can get the last screw out and start on the bolts" Michael instructed fighting his primal side letting Kain lay Selene up against Marcus. Marcus pulled his wrist away from Selene who let out a tiny moan of protest wanting more, and pulled her up onto his chest sitting on the plastic he kept her upper naked body against his bare chest to keep her covered while Michael put the needle in her arm watching them highly aggravated. **

**It became too much for him when Marcus slid his hand across her hip pulling up the sheet to keep her covered resting a hand on her cheek to hold her up against him. He noticed Michael's black eyes and baring teeth but Marcus just snared at him**

"**Hurry up and get it off will you... Argh" Marcus winced when Selene bit into his shoulder drinking more Lilly finally returned.**

"**I can't find anything" her voice full of disappointment letting them down.**

"**We have to get medicine and more blood there is not enough here" Kain knew Selene was going to bleed to death Marcus and her own blood pumped into her system was not going to be enough. **

"**Stay here with them I will go and retrieve some" Kain ran out the door quickly to avoid anyone stopping him. **

**Lilly went to follow but Marcus stopped her **

"**Let him go he can look after himself, help us" Somehow when Kain had run Marcus could sense some sort of change in him. **

**Lilly let him go assisting Michael holding the plate while Michael removed the last screw. **

**Kain jumped out of the hall window feeling his power rise in him it was calling, calling to be used it knew that he knew now was to time he needed it most. His body began to tingle his skin felt light his power levels began to increase immensely not stopping the real power of a born hybrid was beginning to show he could feel his body searching for something when a dump yard guard dog came running to him. It was a large Dobermann just like in the car park but was cross bread with a Rotwheiler giving it size and strength a big black very aggressive looking dog. It stopped right in front of Kain wagging its tail watching him fall to his knees from the immense power in his system Kain knew what it was getting him to do. **

**Kain reached out and touched the dog for a moment getting a single hair of it which was absorbed into his system his powers where reading the genetic material then used it to his advantage.**

**Kain felt his body begin to change and painfully as much awkwardly adjusting itself to a new form. He ripped off his top to bare his chest that popped and cracked into a new shape, his teeth sharpened into canine, his nose began to pull out of shape along with his face and skull that pulled out becoming longer, his body became smaller his fingers disappeared into shorter stubs with claws.**

**His ears grew long, his body began to grow smooth short soft black fur, his spine began to twist and grow a tail, his voice changed from a moan of pain into a growl and whine of a dogs noise in moments the dog that sat watching was looking at an exact copy of itself Kain had changed into. **

**Kain had just discovered his full powers not only could he talk and control animals if he here to get a small sample of an animals DNA he could forever be able to change into that animals form at will.**

**Now Kain had the means to get into town unseen no one would suspect a stray dog or even go near him as the type of dog he had take form was considered by most aggressive and dangerous. **

**He ran though the dump back the way he came then crawled though an old drain pipe out of the yard and into the back ally behind the motel. He slowed nearing two cops standing out the back of the room they had strayed from listening in on the cop's conversation he was having with someone on a cell phone. **

"**We'll find them, it's important to get them soon they have a woman and child hostage the woman is bleeding badly she needs desperate hospitalization... yeah we'll will need medical assistance we will need the search party and arm defenders squad out to look for them... well they fled into the junk yard... I know it's a fucken maze... Yes I know the swam is dangerous for a search team they could hide anywhere either way we have the swamp and junk yard surrounded if they come out we'll get them but I can tell you this from the amount of her blood in the motel room we'll be damned lucky to find her alive so tell them to be on the look out maybe for her body" **

"**Shit" Kain said but it came out a bark. **

"**Shoo get away dog" the cop kicked a lump of wood at him. **

**Kain ran off down the ally way scattering into the street heading for the nearest pharmacy or better yet hospital. **

**Lilly lifted the plate free from her back exposing the bloody mess underneath **

"**Oh my g..." she gasped in horror seeing the raw exposed muscles, the bolts held the wound open in the centre was a small device with a tube of milky yellow drug. **

"**What is it with them and their devices" Marcus grumbled looking over Selene's shoulder he was becoming drowsy himself beginning to feel his blood level drop.**

"**It seems to stop her from using her powers and from healing at an accelerated rate" Lilly said looking closer. The small device had many wires and tubes to her surrounding mussels putting the constant flow into her system**

"**No wonder she's in so much pain" Michael observed how he could possibly remove it.**

"**How will we get it out?" Lilly asked**

"**Easy and that's not the problem it's the blots I'm going to have to cut though her muscle to get my hand on the other side of her rib to get it off"**

"**You better hurry" Marcus lifted Selene's head slightly she had stopped drinking she had passed out again this time from pain.**

"**Pour the blood into the funnel" Michael handed Lilly the bowl of blood, she hurriedly tipped it in and handed it back. Marcus watched the red line flow down the clear tube past the syringe and back into Selene's body. **

**Michael pulled out the wires and needles in her muscles then pulled off the device only one more wire remained and it went right into her spine. He clipped the wire not removing the wire he was not sure if her immortal body could heal a spinal injury. **

"**Pass me the scissors" Lilly picked up the sharp pointed pair and handed them to him handle first. Michael held up the scissors reluctant to cut knowing it would cause extreme pain. **

"**It's alright she has passed out cut quickly while she is out to it" for the first time Marcus spoke to him without contempt. **

**Michael made the cut one single line down from the bolt then one out to the right he was removing the right one first the closest to her heart. He slid his hand into her warm flesh following the blot to her rib his fingers found the nut on the other side of the wound he clenched it tight and with his other hand began to turn the bolt, he gritted his teeth turning hard slowly the bolt began to loosen and turn freeing the nut from the other side. He turned the blot quickly as soon as it was loose he pulled both hands and metal pieces free angrily throwing them across the room for causing her so much pain**

"**Look!" Lilly pointed to the side the bolt had been removed her body slowly began to heal already the muscle began to seal and the top near her shoulder the skin had crept along the bone covering her bare muscles more the hole where the bolt was slowly began to seal slowing the bleeding. **

**They all let out a sigh of relief only one more bolt to go but Selene was waking. **

* * *

**Thankyou everyone for your wonderful constant reviews, COntant reviews do inspire me to keep constant chapters :D**

**Lucian750: They'll come into it soon enough there stuck in highly gaurded inscapible cells there is little I can do with them at the moment but they will get their turn in the action don't you worry about that :)**

**Shannon: Hehehe you do know I will play on who will get Selene just for a little fun I have anasty habbit of teaseing. Hope you had a great birthday how old are you? if you don't mind me asking. Yeah I'm nosey. **

**crazygurl968:  Thanks and I hope so!**

**angel-death-dealer: Sorry I dont have an msn, but I do have yahoo remember I live in New Zealand/Aeotearoa So the time dirfence is huge, when Im up and awake most the world is asleep but I would love to chat, my yahoo is ecm84ee. Heheheh I was pulling your leg about Kraven he cant come back no one has his blood which is needed. How do I come up with it? No idea just do I guess. It could be one of many things, I don't watch TV read the whole of two novels in my life and I have an overactive imagination :D maybe its one of those otherwise I put it down to luck and over sleeping in the morning. Amazing? wow thankyou! **

**Sina: I do try to write a.s.a.p as much as I can at least Im managing to post one chapter a day which people seem to love. Im glad you are enjoying the story thankyou.**


	26. Low levels

**Kain found that the hospital was right across form the pharmacy anyway making it a better choice. People never even looked his way as he walked among them so easily in around the back of the hospital easily sneaking in though the ambulance bay his new canine size made is easy. He snuck under the hospital bed and into the supply room that a lazy nurse had left open. He kicked the door shut with his back foot and began to change back into his human form.**

**He took a deep breath stretching his muscles in his human body standing buck naked in the middle of the supply room. **

**Kain searched the shelving for morphine a drug he knew for sure he picked up a handful of small 50ml bottles and looked around for something to put them in there was nothing he'd have to leave the room for more blood anyway.**

**Slowly he pushed open the door looking into the corridor for anyone he spotted two nurses and waited silently till they passed then made his way out into the hall down toward the refrigerated section holding the blood packs.**

**His bare feet make light slapping noises on the smooth cold floor as he briskly walked to see an orderly round the corner ahead making him nip into empty conciliation room. **

"**Ah" he smiled seeing a white coat on the back of the chair it was better to be covered if seen rather than be but naked. He slipped the coat on buttoning it up he watched a few more orderlies wheel a patient lying upon a be pass before stuffing the morphine into his pocket and ventured out into the hall again on his way. He stole the key off the desk in the office it was easy to get to since no one can get into this part of the hospital unless there a dog sneaking in he thought but security was still slack. He also grabbed a small first aid bag with a strap on it and stuffed the morphine into one of the pockets. He slipped into the refrigerator and took for bags of blood placing them on the table. He opened the first aid pack it was a large expensive one with everything for a major emergency. He took out the instruction booklet and what was not needed making more room for the blood packs so it would be easier to take the back out when he was a dog. He snuck back down the hall it was so easy slipping into rooms passing staff without being seen until he heard security coming for him they had seen him on camera. He was in the office he had first gotten the coat taking it off putting it back where he found it and strapped the first aid back tightly around his stomach that he couldn't breath them began to change back into his dog form the bag was so tightly strapped on when he changed form it was strapped on perfectly around his middle not to fall off. **

**The security guards stormed in holding up their weapons yelling **

"**Alright asshole give it up..." they yelled at the air looking around, they never noticed Kain as a dog behind the shelf near the door with their backs turned he slipped out into the hall sprinting for the door only to have one of the security guards waiting near the door spot him**

"**There's that guys dog get it quick it has the drugs and blood" They chased after him down the hall Kain upped his sprint to a gallop easily out running them. **

"**I've got him!" A guard stood in front of Kain's only exit holding up a blanket ready to jump onto him.**

**Ha, ha, ha no way sucker Kain thought jumping up onto a trolley near the door and leapt right over the guards head and out the door. **

"**Bloody cleaver mutt" the guard mumbled to lazy to run after Kain though the ambulance bay and down the street. **

**Kain never realized he was wagging his tail happy with his perfect escape along with what he needed upon his back as he jogged back toward the swap. **

**He was passing an old run down prison block taking a short cut on the way back to the dump when he thought he could sense Sophia inside the prison along with other vibes of familiar power a few strange. **

**Kain walked near the fence sniffing around for any scent as he headed away he wanted to investigate the area more but Selene desperately needed the medical supplies he would have to come back later he had presumed Marcus took Sophia back to the castle and go to look for them he realized he was mistaken. **

**Michael made the second cut on her back ready to remove the bolt, he had just slid his hand into her flesh grabbing the nut when she began to move, they realized she was awake and in immense pain. **

"**Selene keep still" Lilly took her hand trying to pacify her. The pain was too much she wanted his hand out of her back **

"**Take it out!" she screamed **

"**I'm getting it out just stay still" Michael thought she meant the bolt. Selene moaned as her back throbbed she could feel his fingers in his back holding the nut beginning to turn the bolt. She let out a growl so loud Saxon jumped with fright in the hall.**

"**Mum?" he called her to hear her reply **

"**It's alright just stay there sweetie" She barely groaned trying to take her mind off the pain. Michael had to squeeze harder to turn to bolt trying to free it lose it was a lot harder than it looked.**

"**Bite my shoulder" Marcus told her to make her feel better and boy did she bite his shoulder she almost bit out his collar bone her jaw clamped on it hard now he was wincing from the day he fell from the tower to save Kain and became impaled upon the old rusty drain pipe though the same shoulder in the same area it still would twinge now and then. **

"**Hey look there's Kain... why is he naked" Lilly said frowning down out the window it was beginning to snow. Kain had been changing into his human form when he approached the house to realize Lilly watching him quickly he covered himself running into the house out of view by the time he got to the room he had a pair of old blue stained overalls on he had found on his way in along with a very red face. **

**He froze seeing Michael with his hand in her back and she was moaning in pain then quickly realizing he held in his hand a means to stop her suffering**

"**Here blood and morphine along with a few other things" Kain held it out toward Michael. Michael smiled prod of Kain for his successful effort**

"**Um, I can't take it you have to administer it" Michael began tuning the bolt again it was almost free. Kain easily got the drug into the syringe but he had never injected anyone before**

"**You don't know how it's done?" Michael asked giving the blot one last turn finally freeing it. **

"**Sure the pointy end goes into the skin" Kain held up the needle**

"**Where however I don't know" he continued tapping the bubbles while giving the needle a squirt.**

**Michael pulled the final bolt out of Selene along with the nut and last metal frame she took in a deep sigh her face was soaked with tears. The worse of it was over Selene felt the prick of the needle and a hot fluid enter her system relaxing her body and dulling the pain in her back to have another prick with cold blood pumping into her Kain was just in the nick of time Marcus couldn't give her anymore time, they could put no more from the bowl into her and her level was too dangerously low. **

"**Do immortals recover in spinal injury?" Michael asked Marcus but was looking at Kain almost avoiding Marcus **

"**Yes it takes a while though" Marcus told him without looking up. Michael quick as a flash to cause no pain whipped it out to find it was only a small needle **

"**That's it it's all out hold her up a little" Michael asked him Marcus lifted Selene by the shoulders a little enough for Michael to weave his arm under bandaging up her back. Kain went out into the hall to check on Saxon while they lifted Selene. Marcus was hesitant in Michael also wrapping her chest to cover her up**

"**Look I'll do it" Lilly snatched the bandage out of Michael's had to avoid conflict they wouldn't react to her.**

**They used three bandages to wrap the wound completely but at least her bleeding had stopped.**

"**All over... Selene?" Marcus told her nudging her chin a little with his hand. **

**Her eyes where partly open but she didn't move or respond in any way she lay limp and was cold like she was dead. Marcus felt for a heart beat to his relief he found one but it was very weak and slowing**

"**Shit! She needs more blood quickly..." he put his ear to her mouth**

"**And she's not breathing" Marcus began to panic gently rolling her onto her back laying her flat he tilted her head back and opened her airway. Michael felt Lilly grab his wrist as Marcus locked his mouth over Selene's pushing air into her lungs**

"**It's for Selene" she reminded him handing him a blood pack and another needle **

"**She needs it" Lilly added and watched over the two of them Michael took Selene's arm and injected more blood into her system with the both of them working together her heart beat began to increase her body was becoming stronger from the blood and she was beginning to breath again on her own. **

"**That was too fucken close for my liking" Marcus sighed watching her take deeper breaths and drift into sleep rather than unconsciousness. **

"**We should let her sleep I'll keep watch over her" Lilly told them before they argued over who would watch over her. Michael and Marcus poured out into the hallway **

"**She'll be alright" Marcus told Saxon who had clearly been crying.**

"**Can I see her?" **

"**No she's sleeping" Michael growled harshly at him he did not know why now he had a grudge against him. Marcus growled at Michael for scorning Saxon but Kain stepped in **

"**Enough, yes Saxon you can go in and sit by _you're mothers side_" Kain said when staring harshly at Michael to remind him Selene was still his mother and she would rather have Saxon to be with her when she woke rather than anyone else other than Kain, even her human side valued her children higher than swabbing mates.**

**Saxon got up and ran into the room slamming the door behind him. Kain pulled Marcus away to talk to him **

"**I didn't want to ask in front of mum to worry her but what the hell happened to Sophia?"**

"**They got hold of her they grabbed her ankle before empting a entire clip into my chest throwing me down further into the sewer until I came out at the river I ran back but they where gone they took her" Marcus explained his eyes welling up from failing to protect her. **

"**I think I know where they are holding her" **

"**Where?!" **

"**In the old prison down from Sullivan road hospital"**

**Marcus wanted to go and get her but did not want to leave Selene around Michael fearing she would be with him instead of himself. **

"**Don't worry I can check it out" **

"**No it's too dangerous" Michael cut in **

"**Of course you'd ears drop" **

"**Just concerned for _my son_" **

**Marcus ignored Michael looking back to Kain **

"**They will catch you" **

"**No I've discovered my full powers I can get past everyone without being recognized" **

**Marcus frowned narrowing his eyes **

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Its how I got to the hospital so fast and got in and out without being seen not only can I communicate with animals as long as I take a piece of their DNA like a single strand of fur I can take their form I was actually a dog for a while at my own will" **

"**Incredible... you think you could get into the jail?"**

"**Yes all I need is a hair of a rat of a feather of a bird or something to get in... I can do this" **

"**I know you can just be careful" Marcus glimpsed at Michael who looked at Kain like he was a mad man it was clear he found it hard to believe and Kain knew it. **

"**Watch" Kain began to change again this time it did not hurt just felt strange. Michael and Marcus watched with their mouths open staring at the dog that was a few moments ago Kain. They stood silent watching Kain walk out of the baggy pants he had worn before and down the hall back to the prison. **

"**How..." Michael was stunned**

"**Every hybrid that was a Lycan or Vampyre first or in his case born one has their own unique ability including you, you just have to find it"**

**Michael sat silent fighting his primal instincts to attack him as was Marcus they had to act like civil beings for Selene's sake and save their energy for anyone attacking. **

"**Is Sophia another child of Selene's?"**

"**Yes, she is Saxon's twin sister" **

**Michaels head twitched up more out of curiosity**

"**She had twins?" **

"**Yes we had complications though they are the first born twins on both hybrid and Vampyre side of things. Lycans have twins and triplets all the time like a litter so being hybrid we where not surprised she had twins"**

"**How many children do you have?" **

"**Three" **

"**Who's the third?"**

"**Well, two but I was there since Kain was born and he always called me dad it's force of habit to say three"**

"**Even though _I'm_ his father? So you actually have two children"**

**Marcus gritted his teeth **

"**Yes" **

**There was a chilling silence. **

"**Does she look like Selene?" **

"**Sophia? Sure more and more like her everyday why?" **

"**Just making conversation" he paused slowly making himself get over the primal thing like Marcus was doing slowly they where relaxing in each others presence. **

"**Where you there at Kain's birth?"**

"**Yes, I helped Selene deliver him, like I did the twins"**

"**Did she have much trouble with him also?" **

"**Well sort off but not really he stopped breathing for a while but we got him breathing like Saxon but he almost did die" Marcus wanted to avoid telling Michael that he had taken Kain from Selene at birth and what he did to her Michael would really hate him. Michael could tell by the way Marcus sat crossing his arms he did not want to talk anymore returning silence to the hall.**

**Kain in his dog form got himself into the old prison grounds casually sniffing around like a stray dog looking for a way in. All the doors where locked yet the dirt around them was disturbed showing there had been someone their recently and Sophia's scent was lightly upon the dirt. She was here he could sense and so was Erika he picked up her scent also. He did not pick up Viktor's since he had been loaded in bye truck out back. **

**Sniffing around a little more he found a small hole the he couldn't fit though he would have to take a smaller form. To his fortune their was a old cats basket sitting by the back grounds shed he sniffed the basket getting a cats hair stuck to his nose and it dissolved into his system.**

**His nose began to growl shorter crunching inward, his body became smaller again and his fur began to grow longer his ears pointed and his fur changed into a tabby semi long haired coat. Finally the way for him into the prison was open**

"**I'm on my way" He thought he spoke yet all that sounded was a long drawn out meow. **

* * *

**Lucian750: I guessed that from your name I love the name Lucian and one of my fav artists is Name Lucian Frued. :D**

**Shannon: Aww still a bubba sorry most at fanfict are around that age I feel old! Hahah 16 that was the age I was kicked out of high school. Thankyou I love being discriptive as possible. **

**dreaan: Hahaha yeah just had exams I know what that is like! and my old computer was diabolical, a calculatior had more brain capacity! Yeah Viktor Lucian and Erika are about to be let out their cages and I cant tell you anything about the castle just yet it will give it away :D**

**Thankyou everyone for your constant veviews! love them always!!!! :D**


	27. Icey path

**Lucian was never one for liking cat's mind you not many dogs or in this care part dogs did. Kain had crawled though the pipes and cracks in the wall following their scents, until he heard their voices echoing up though the walls. **

**Viktor is here... he thought listening sharp along with another voice he had never heard of before. He galloped further though the walls to come out though a small crack and hole in the field holding them in, into the cell that was unfortunately Lucian's. Lucian hungry from lack of food being given him along with his dislike of cats growled lunging at the cat with his teeth and claws out. **

**Kain let out a hiss and ran for the bars only to be stopped with a zap of the field holding Lucian in. Lucian had missed Kain surprised at this 'cat's' speed **

"**No! It's Kain!" Sophia screamed knowing her older brother even in a new form. Viktor had had his suspicions on how far Kain's powers would go and believed Sophia. Lucian managed to scratch Kain throwing him into the bars he charged at him for the final kill when a loud high pulse electrical static sound filled the air along with bright blue sparks of light and a metal hand grabbed him by the throat. Kain scrambled away now having enough time to stop and put his energy into changing back into his human form. Viktor hissed loudly in pain getting his teeth his body shaking from the high volts and pain in his arm he barely could hold his arm though the field to protect his grandson. **

**Lucian was about to bite Viktor when his eyes fixed on the cat that was now morphing into a human. **

**Viktor feeling Lucian stop repelling watching the morphing mess on the other side of the cell finally let go and was thrown to the floor. He gave off a couple of convulses and moans gasping for breath and held up his arm that was black, he watched it change out of its metal powered form into skin to find most of his skin had burnt off or melted. **

"**Granddad?!" Sophia called him concerned. Viktor still flinching and winching with a few blue sparks coming off him slowly climbed to his feet. **

"**I'm alright" his skin sealed the bleeding and began to heal. **

**Kain stood up on an angle with covering himself with Lucian's blanket **

"**Who are you?" Lucian asked still in astonishment**

"**I could ask the same thing, I'm Kain"**

**Lucian smiled **

"**You're the first born Hybrid Selene and Michael's son" Lucian was very intrigued to meet him **

"**I'm Lucian, and sorry about that they hardly give us any food and I don't like cats" he quickly explained to try and get off on the right foot **

"**It Figures. Lucian? The Lucian? I thought you where dead?"**

"**No, here" Lucian handed out his coat for Kain to cover himself. Kain smiled and took his coat quickly slipping it on. **

"**It's a pleasure to meet you Kain" Lucian held out his hand Kain took it and gave a small shake. **

"**Wow I can see both your parents in you" Lucian was most pleased with the results of creating Michael who in return created a powerful hybrid child with the very Vampyre who bit him. He had been interested in Sophia's powers but she was still too young to tell what they where. **

**Kain walked past Lucian to the cell bars **

"**Are you alright granddad? ... Sophia, Erika you're alright" **

"**I'll be fine. How is Selene's back?"**

**Kain frowned**

"**What? How did you know?" **

**Viktor took off his coat showing Kain his back, exactly where the plate was on Selene's back there was a read mark on his and two holes where it had been bleeding where Selene had the bolts. **

"**You have what she does" **

"**Whenever she feels pain I feel pain when ever she bleeds I bleed, we are linked I felt all the pain of the plate removed and I know what they did to her in the labs" Viktor had a soft sorrow in his cold voice his face full of sympathy for her as he spoke. **

"**I'll get all of you out don't worry" Kain walked back to the hole **

"**I'll be right back, oh and please don't attack me" Kain joked to Lucian who huffed.**

**They watched as Kain changed back into a cat and disappeared out back though the gap in the wall. Lucian picked up his jacket and brushed it off sliding it back on he walked over to the bars looking at Viktor's arm **

"**Ha, ha K.F.E Kentucky fried Elder" Lucian snare at him getting Viktor to react and bite back. Viktor just turned away not wanting to show Lucian he was in pain. Sophia looked down at Viktor's arm that was still in a mess and screwed up her nose at the sight. **

"**Will it heal?" She asked watching him take it out of her view sliding it under his coat so she wouldn't have to look at it. **

"**I'm sure it will" He reassured her with a smile to get one in return it was warming to see her finally fully smile since she woke. **

**Kain got though the wall out into the hall to spot a guard walking in his direction he was about to scramble away when he remembered he was a cat. He meowed and began to act casual like most cats to when the guard stopped. **

"**Hello kitty cat" the guard smiled and gave Kain a gentle stroke on the head. Kain hated to admit it but now he could see why cats loved the attention and being patted it was wonderful to have his fur stroked and under his chin scratched he didn't know how he was even beginning to purr. **

"**You're a nice cat" **

**Kain looked up at the man, he had grey hair and a short beard he seemed in his late forties. **

**He gently picked up Kain **

"**I have some chicken in my office you might like" **

**Kain let him carry him to his office where he might find a way to open the cells.**

"**Here we go" He put Kain down and opened his lunch box taking out his chicken sandwich he took a piece out Kain was having a good look around the room. **

**Kain was hungry he hadn't eaten since yesterday and gratefully took the chicken as it was held out for him. **

"**There we go, it's nice to have company other than the other pasty guards" The man sat in his chair watching Kain sitting on the desk looking around**

"**Yes this is my home I was the grounds keeper here until they came along and paid me more to keep watch on the halls they say for intruders, but I know they are keeping innocent people down in the cells, they think I'm an old fool" The lonely guard began telling him. Old dude pouring his heart out too a cat he must be lonely Kain began to fell sorry for him.**

"**And they pay me to keep my mouth shut and threaten to put me in a cell if I told anyone, pack of now good little wankers but what choice have I got it was this or homeless on the streets" Kain meowed to him then looking into the back room where there was a bed obviously where he lived. It seemed not all that took his family where bad some just as innocent and taken or blackmailed like themselves, where ever there was corrupt beings there was always the few innocent ones who get caught up in the mess on both sides. **

"**I can imagine being here for..." the phone rang interrupting him**

"**Hello?" he picked up the phone giving Kain time to jump off the desk and look around he knew there was nothing in the room he was in and made an exit while the man was distracted on the phone. He trotted down the hall then though another hole in the wall past the security door and finally into the control room. It was so easy he thought there is no way they would suspect him, his heart pounded with excitement as he was on a mission doing something important for his family. As he trotted down the long hall he thought of how his mother was he hopped she was doing well and would live she had done and sacrificed so much for him now it was his turn to give something back and do something for her and his family and Lilly his heart gave an extra beat at the thought of her and if his face wasn't covered in fur he would be blushing remembering her grinning at him seeing him run naked into the house. He jumped up onto the chair at the end of the hall next to the guard sitting at the control room just before the cells all he had to do was turn off the cell wall barrier long enough for them to get out he knew they would know when it was off for the low humming their inhuman ears could hear would switch off. **

"**Where did you come from?" the guard glared at him for a moment. **

**Kain Meowed and tried to make himself look cute it worked the guard smiled and gave him a pat then picked up his coffee cup and took a sip. Kain jumped up onto the control board and began to smooch his had like a cat would who wanted attention. **

"**You're affectionate" Kain smooched his hand with the coffee so hard the guard spilt some onto his lap and floor**

"**Bloody cat" The guard put his cup down and got up going to the bathroom next door to get some paper to clean it up. Kain looked at the panel it was not hard to see what button was what since each button had a strip of masking tape underneath it with black marker on it labeling which button was which. Idiots he thought stepping on the right button labeled 'cell barrier button' as if they didn't know it was a button already he laughed in his mind. Not to be too suspicious he decided to stay there until the guard came back keeping his fluffy tail over the light to hide the fact it was off. The coffee cup was right in front of him still hungry and thirsty he couldn't help himself he stuck his small fluffy head into the cup and began to drink the warm contents. **

**Lucian was standing next to the bars when the electronic pulse stopped and the field disappeared**

"**It's off!" Lucian grabbed the metal door and yanked it off, Erika kicked hers open and Viktor just slithered though the bars in his metal form**

"**That's the easy part now there is only one way out and we have to get as far as we can without being seen or we have to fight our way out" **

**Sophia took Viktor's good hand and in her other had Erika's. **

"**I'm not going anywhere with you" Viktor snarled at Lucian who was very well controlling his temper and want to rip out Viktor's throat, he would have if Sophia hadn't have been there.**

"**As much as I would like to put you back in your cell I'm the only one here who knows the way out, we can deal with this another time without innocent eyes to witness it" Lucian glimpsed at Sophia for a second indicating her, she never noticed since she was looking up at Erika for a moment. **

"**Very well" Viktor narrowed his eyes he had also stopped himself from attacking him for Sophia's sake. **

"**This way" Lucian gestured he had tried to escape many times trying many ways out but there was only one for sure. **

"**Hey get ye head out of me cup!" The guard yelled Kain flicked up his head knocking the cup off the panel and onto the floor smashing the cup and spilling coffee everywhere. **

"**Oh bugger, get off there" he shooed him off the panel then bent down to pick up the broken pieces of cup off the floor. Kain grabbed the guards keys with his mouth that the guard had used to unlock the toilet door then ran out the room kicking the doorstop out of place shutting the door behind him locking the guard in. The others came though the large metal door seeing Kain following him, they silently jogged past the security window as the guard still oblivious picking up the cup had his back to the window.**

"**Let go... what the" Lucian watched as they followed Kain he was getting bigger and his fur was changing black his ears became longer before they knew it was now a dog. They ran up the stairs but Sophia was starting to fall behind **

"**Come on" Lucian called her thinking she was powerful enough to run as fast**

"**She can not run as fast she doesn't have her power yet" Viktor growled at Lucian. Sophia and Saxon can change their eyes and summon a little power but that was it. Viktor picked up Sophia with one arm carrying her on his side **

"**I've got her" They charged up the stairs and down another stone hall full of empty cells. Kain ran ahead making sure there was no one about, Lucian couldn't believe they were getting so far usually he never got past the cell blocks. Finally a guard spotted them setting off the alarm **

"**Here we go again they'll set the dogs on us" Lucian rounded a corner **

"**I don't think that is a problem we have Kain" Erika yelled to him over the alarm. **

"**Then we have a chance! Come on this way" **

"**Stop!!!" A guard ran toward them gun drawn **

**They followed Lucian into another row of cells away from the guard. The guard chassed them firing at will Viktor became his metal form becoming a metal sheet surrounding Sophia to shield her from the bullets. **

"**There" Lucian pointed to the barred window at the bright snowing outside at the end of the hall. At least six guards ran in from surrounding halls blocking their exit. **

"**Freeze! Or we'll shoot!" They had dogs on leashes barking like mad until Kain barked back at them making them silent in an instant they turned on their masters biting the guns out of their hands**

"**Come one quick" Lucian lead them past reaching the window he grabbed the bars and pulled them apart then smashed the window with his fists. Beneath the window was the main entrance to the prison and the frozen solid fish pond they where a story up and the snow falling and frozen ground with some puddles of water along with the overgrown mossy pavement made landing un-predicable and dangerous it would be easy to slip and break a limb making getting away a lot harder even running the risk of being caught. **

**Lucian studded the ground for a moment looking for a safer place to land when Erika stepped out onto the window ledge after him**

"**What's taking so long? Just jump" **

"**I'm looking for a place to land that isn't slippery" **

"**Hmm good point here..." Erika summoned her spines over her body Lucian stepped back there was more and more surprises as the day went. She fired a spine into the pipe which it rebound off impaling right into the opposite bar crating a pole in front of them. She jumped off the ledge grabbed the spike did a 360 turn on it then flipped off the spine onto a tree branch landing on her feet she slid down the branch perfectly balanced as if she where on a snowboard to flip at the end landing on her feet in the snow. **

"**Nice" Lucian put on a fake grin knowing he could not do quite as well when it came to the balance factor. Viktor stepped out onto the ledge and looked down **

"**Easy enough" Viktor became liquid but kept a few rings of metal around Sophia and poured off the edge gently lowering her down like a lift as his body was a long line of sliver from the top ledge to the ground. Lucian jumped for the spike while Viktor was a metal elevator so if he slipped he wouldn't see. He gripped the spike and hung there for a moment then flung himself to the tree barely grabbing onto the barky branch to drop in the short distance into the snow. **

"**Kain?" Erika called him. Kain unaware of the height leapt clean out of the window landing in the icy pond below. **

"**Kain!" Sophia called for him as Viktor fully took shape. Kain jumped out of the water shivering, flicking off the water he ran to keep warm barking for them to follow. They ran though the snow dodging bullets that began to fly into the snow around them one clipped Erika's leg causing her squeal, trip and fall into the snow. **

"**Erika!" Sophia yelled. Lucian stopped turning to see Erika try and get up only to be struck again this time it clipped her side. She let out another squeal as a sprinkle of red blood stained the snow. Lucian grabbed her arm pulling her up before they hit her again she still making her an easy target. Her wound healed quickly getting her running on her own in no time. Leaping the fence then down the road the finally where free of being chased. Finally Lucian though he was bloody free, free from the retched cell he had been improvised in, the air was fresh and sweet words could not explain how the freedom felt. **

* * *

**angel-death-dealer; Here's Lucian! hehehe your boyfriend knows word ofr word the moive or story? Seriously? what part does he know? tell me more I find that interseting :D **

**Shannon: You may have to wait a little yet I may throw another twist in. Or not it may not work yet you'll just have to wait and see :p**

**Afireinside-xx; You'll hear from Duncan soon enough and I never did mention what happened to him for a reason :D**

**Lucian750: Theres a chappie for you with Lucian out and about dont worry they will have their scrap. **


	28. Rememberance

**Selene slowly opened her eyes to see a mop of dark brown hair right next to her face along with a rhythm of breath in sleep and a small warm body cuddled into her. She smiled knowing it was Saxon she pulled the blanket up over them she felt cold so was he since falling asleep. **

"**How are you feeling?" Lilly whispered getting up**

"**Alive and cold" Selene quietly moaned. Lilly got them another blanket and covered them up **

"**Want me to tell the others?"**

"**No, I need some tome with Saxon even if he is asleep" **

"**Alright" She slipped out of the room leaving her to cuddle her son. She brushed his messy hair with her fingers smiling to herself loving his company. She would gladly die or kill a mate to protect him she loved them all so much when they where little as toddlers she would watch them sleep in their cribs and would love them so much she felt her heart would explode. Even as he slept now as a nine year old he still looked little and innocent to her**

"**I love you so much" she whispered kissing the top of his head. She closed her eyes dozing slightly only to drift off into a dream of a memory she had triggered by her thoughts.**

**She was lying in bed next to Marcus just staring out the window when she heard giggling from the end off the bed followed with a shhhh. Without moving she looked at Marcus who opened his eyes smiling, they both grinned and slowly pulled the cover down to see two sets of eyes peeping over the bed at them then pop down as soon as they where spotted followed by more giggling. She heard them crawl around the bed behind her but stayed still just waiting for them. The twins would have been about three at the time and loved sneaking into mum and dads room and hopping into be with them in the morning to watch TV in their room or at night when they where scared of storms outside. She felt the blankets move and a small pair of hands pull on her wings and use them to pull them up onto the bed.**

**Marcus's face dropped **

"**Huh, are honey, you have a problem" Marcus said with a strait face Selene still knew he was putting it on and played along**

"**What?"**

"**You have pigtails growing out of your backside" **

"**What!" she didn't expect him to say that behind her hip Sophia was hiding but her small pigtails Erika had done for her where sticking up. Sophia and Saxon giggled even harder at the word backside coming from dad. **

"**Arrrrgh!" both twins yelled jumping over her into the middle of the bed and began using it as a trampoline jumping both on the bed and their parents. **

"**Oi!" Marcus grabbed Sophia pulling her down on his back stopping him from jumping while only to have her escape crawling under the covers. Saxon sat on Selene trying to tickle her as she always did him **

"**Cut it out" Selene said lightly smiling she wove her wing around and began to tickle him back with her feathers then was attacked from under the covered when Sophia grabbed her knee and gave her a horse bite.**

"**Ah! Invasion help" Selene laughed. Saxon grabbed the tip of her wing and did what he did since he was a baby he put the tip of her wing in his mouth and just as she realized what he was doing he bit down**

"**No Saxoooooouch!" she ended up screaming he just bit the most sensitive to pain area on her, her alkalis heel. **

"**Saxon, how many times have I told you not to bite and chew on your mother's wings?" Marcus pulled him off her and away from her wings he was trying not to laugh. She jumped out holding her wing**

"**Son of a..." she cursed watching it heal then glared at Saxon who winced a little is face sorrowful and guilty. **

"**Saxon!" she snapped at him his eyes dwelled up **

"**Sorry mama" he cried knowing what he had done. Sophia climbed out from under the sheets avoiding conflict. **

"**And as for you" Selene said looking at her. Sophia's eyes widened and she ducked her head under the covers hiding. Selene rolled her eyes and disappeared into the bathroom.**

**Selene briefly woke from the dream then nodded off again dreaming of a past event again she was in bed this time alone when she heard the door open and a six year old Saxon brought in a tray of breakfast for mothers day **

"**Mum wake up" She sat up seeing him carry it in **

"**Saxon this is wonderful" She smiled seeing him struggle with the tray**

"**Here I can take it from here" She said reaching out for the tray but he was insistent to take it to her. **

"**No I can do it" He walked over to the bed holding it up she reached out to grab it as soon as he was in arms length but he wanted to put it on the bed where she usually sat it**

"**I can put it there" He smiled**

"**Its okay I've got it" She insisted stubborn with stubborn she was exactly where Saxon got it from. **

"**Please" he tried to lift it when she tried to grab it losing his grip he dropped it.**

**The tray hit the floor with a smash spreading the floor everywhere**

"**See you should have let me grab it" she said looking at the mess on the floor.**

**She looked up as Saxons sad hurt face his eyes where watering **

"**Saxon" she realized what she just said and done. Like a shot he ran out the room crying for Marcus. Selene woke suddenly her mind was taunting her with memories of Saxon and the many times she had been unreasonable**

"**I'm a terrible mother" she told herself kissing the top of Saxon's head. **

**Lilly had never stood between two people who wanted to kill each other before the air was so thick it was hard even to breath and so silent even silence would call it silent. **

**Marcus could hear what Selene told Saxon it made his gut wrench he wanted to go in and tell her it was not true she was a good mother he had to tell her. He got up and opened the door to feel a firm grip grab his arm.**

"**What do you think you're doing?" Michael growled gripping his arm tightly**

"**To see my fiancée and son" **

**Michael glared at him **

"**Oh for fuck sake cut it out" Lilly was really becoming annoyed with there constant arguing. **

"**No one goes in unless I say and have checked with Selene" She grumbled before Marcus had interrupted her thoughts she had been watching out the window wondering when Kain would make it back. **

**Selene stretched her arms a little her power was returning and growing ten fold with each moment that passed the device and drugs where wearing off but her back still ached. **

**She disrupted Saxon with her movement waking him**

"**Sorry" she whispered sorry she woke him and sorry for being a bad mother.**

"**Your okay" he smiled hugging her gently. She hugged him in return tidying his hair again brushing it with her fingers he didn't mind her grooming him until she licked her thumb and rubbed a smear of dirt off his face**

"**Eww mum!" he pushed her hand away.**

**She hugged him tight again but he let her there was a moment's silence where Selene was tempted to sleep again with her youngest in her arms, she dozed until he broke the silence asking her a question **

"**Mum?" **

"**Yeah?"**

"**Are you and dad having another baby?"**

**Selene lay still opening her eyes**

"**Why do you ask that?"**

"**He said you where maybe going to, but I had a dream you did"**

**She lay still no knowing how to answer**

"**I'd like a little brother or sister" he said closing his eyes again enjoying having her all to himself for once.**

**Lilly opened the door to popping her head though**

"**They want to see you" **

"**Alright, Saxon I just need you to get up and go with Lilly just while I have a wee talk with your father okay?"**

"**Sure" he got up and left with Lilly leaving Selene to talk with Michael and Marcus, Lilly took Saxon down to the kitchen even though there was no chance of finding food. **

**Michael and Marcus walked into the room both glared at each other but smiled warmly at Selene.**

**Selene smiled she was already standing up with the sheet tied around her she approached them with a smile they thought this was the moment of truth on who she was going to pick when she gave each of them a hard slap across the face.**

* * *

**Sorry everyone for a boring short chapter and being a day late I've been working and have been really tired so my effort in writting is not as good as it usually is, a bigger better chapter tomorrow I promise. **

**Lucian750: Lucian's form will be similar to Michaels since he was lycan first but his colour and powers you will have to wait and see.**

**angle-death-dealer: Thanks and he knows the scene Selene turns into a flaming tornado? hehehe I find this facinating.**

**dreaan: Sorry for missing a day. The other Lycans will come into it soon they have to because of Lucian. I have plans.**


	29. Return of blood

**A shivering Kain lead the others to the junk yard where cops stood out side assembling with the search party and an armed squad. **

**Kain changed into his human form looking to have Lucian offer him his coat again **

"**It's alright, their in an old house past the junk yard toward the swamp I will create a diversion while you guys sneak in" Kain was relaxed since he was standing behind a old car door covering him up. **

**Kain ignored their questions as to what he was going to do and began to change himself into a rat only to divide into five rats since his body couldn't shrink that small. He had picked up a rat hair in the walls of the prison and didn't realize till now. **

"**He has quite a gift" Lucian said watching the rats scurry into the crowd. The rats scurried up the legs of the cops and into their shirts **

"**Argh there's a bloody rat in my shirt get it out, get it out!" the cop pulled off his radio equipment hastily trying to pull off his shirt to get it out. The surrounding squad didn't help him just stood and laughed until another cop got one in her pants **

"**Argh Rat!!" She squealed trying to shake it out doing a spasmodic flicking of her leg and then another cop had one and another till five of them where jumping around flapping about like headless chickens. **

"**Aright go, one at a time" Viktor instructed keeping watch to see if any turned around. Lucian gestured for ladies first to Erika who leapt over the fence onto a pile of cars then down onto the ground out of sight. **

"**I thought we where running past the guards?" Viktor asked still holding onto Sophia who was trying to desperately not to laugh at the cops throwing themselves around. **

"**I guess some blonds aren't stupid at all" Lucian and Viktor got down as one of the squad did look in their direction squinting though the lightly falling snow grounding Viktor, Lucian and Sophia to the spot till it was clear again. **

"**Got it" one cop yelled holding the rat by the tail**

"**Oh no he's got Kain!" Sophia cried Viktor quickly put a hand over her mouth to silence her as the cop turned around again.**

**The cop holding one part of Kain threw the rat with force to the ground, pulled out his gun and fired as Kain tried to scramble away blowing the rat into two. **

**Marcus and Michael rubbed their stinging faces Selene had put some effort into the slap to make sure it left a mark on their faces if she had hit them any harder she would have broken their jaws. **

"**How dare the both of you! Fighting in front of my sons like that? You're sons? What do you think you're teaching them huh?" She yelled at them so loud Lilly could hear word for word. **

"**Let's go out side so see if we can find any food"**

"**But it's snowing" **

"**It's not under the trees" She led him outside along the wood dock to the swamp**

"**I don't think where going to find anything it that" Saxon said screwing his nose up at the greenish brown sludge that had what was left of a car in it below them**

"**You're quite right, no would we want to eat anything out of it" Lilly's sharp ears picked up the flow of water near by **

"**This way" They wandered a little further into the swamp till they reached a small clean flowing creek beyond the rubbish of the dump.**

"**It could have fish" Saxon looked into the water to spot a trout **

"**It does, we need a fishing line" **

"**There may be one back at the house" They headed back to hear Selene still yelling at Michael and Marcus giving them a good lecture.**

"**IF the BOTH of you want to act like ANIMALS then you can go and live ELSEWHERE no animal is going to raise _MY_ children!!! No matter whom the father is!!!" She screamed even louder on her points she wanted to get across. It was coming across very clear since their ears where beginning to sting. **

"**And I REFUSE to be a prize you can kill and win!!!" She continued to scream at them till the walls almost shook. **

**Saxon and Lilly found an old fishing box on the porch along with a rod that was broken in half but would still do the trick**

"**Geez I've never heard her yell lick that before" Lilly whispered to him heading out the porch to find him digging a hole though the snow and dirt for worms and putting them into an old round car light. **

"**Good idea" **

**He picked the car light up and followed her back to the creek**

"**I could only find a few"**

"**It was worth a shot" **

**They knelt onto the side of the doc **

"**I have" Saxon said opening the fishing box**

"**You have what?"**

"**Heard mum scream like that"**

"**Oh" Lilly took the fishing hook and tied it to the line**

"**It was at me and one other time at Kain" **

"**I see. Thank you" she said not asking thanking him as he passed her the worm.**

**The small wood doc they stood on vibrated a little from Selene's screaming fit. **

"**She didn't yell for this long though" Saxon said watching Lilly cast the hook into the water. He seemed to stare into space watching the rippling water**

"**Is something wrong that you want to talk about?" **

"**I just want to go home" **

"**I know, I miss mum and dad"**

"**I wonder where Sophia is" **

"**I imagine it's harder to lose a twin the bond is alo... hey!" her head popped up as the end of the line gave a tug. **

"**Quick pull the line I'll hold the rod" they smiled with excitement neither had never caught a fish before**

"**Okay" Saxon grabbed the line and gave it a pull properly snagging the fish while Lilly held the piece of half rod. They pulled the fish out of the water **

"**It's a big one!" Saxon smiled the fish was at least the length of Lilly's forearm. Lilly picked up a rock and bashed it on the head to kill it instantly rather than let it suffocate in the air. Saxon froze **

"**Survival we need to eat its reality" She told him kindly for him to understand. He smiled it off **

"**Let's catch another one" **

**They cast another line into the water to notice the vibrations had stopped. **

"**He, he I guess she's finished tearing strips off them" She whispered to Saxon who eagerly watched the water for another bite. **

"**Yes I have" Selene's voice came from behind **

**They turned around to see her standing against a tree with her arms crossed in an old mouth eaten coat and the sheet still around her the bottom covered in mud.**

"**That's a big fish you caught" she phrased them trying to calm down. **

"**Where is dad?"**

"**Having time out so is Michael"**

"**Have you told him what happened he'd still be confused?"**

"**Not yet I'm too pissed off" Selene crouched next to Saxon and began to watch the water with him.**

**Sophia's eyes watered in fear for her brother that the shot may have killed him or done great injury. **

"**Will that affect him?" Lucian asked trying not to stare at the two parts of rat.**

"**No it seems to have worked to an advantage" Viktor was staring at the two pieces the first half that had the head and front feet moved it grew a spine and legs then a tail and fur becoming a full rat as did the other half that grew a head and legs**

"**Did you see that? A bloody mutant rat it just multiplied itself into two!" The cop yelled pointing at the rats. The cop with the gun shot one of the rats again blowing him this time into three only to have the parts grow limbs and become three rats now going for the squad **

"**Don't shoot them the bastards are multiplying!" **

**But the cops where already shooting creating many more rats**

"**Idiots" Lucian rolled his eyes at the humans then looked at Sophia whose face was covered in tears. **

"**Cant you see them dancing to this" Lucian began humming a classical upbeat tune going to there spasmodic moves as more rats ran in their cloths.**

**Sophia began to laugh again covering her mouth trying to hold it in. **

"**Get a move on idiot" Viktor snapped at him reminding him Kain was distracting them for a reason. Lucian made his break for it jumping over the fence onto the cars like Erika had done and down onto the other side. **

"**Erika" he quietly called her name but she was no where to be seen. She must have had a clear path and make a break for it to the house. Lucian decided not to wait for Viktor and headed though the junk yard while her scent was faint, hopefully to catch up to her. **

**Viktor jumped up onto the car heap then onto the ground like the others with Sophia still holding on to him**

"**Where are the others?" She asked looking for Erika**

"**Bloody Lucian" Viktor would blame it on him whether it was his fault or not.**

**He heard some of the squad moving in chasing after the rats that began to scramble into the junk Kain couldn't seem to divide anymore than he already had. **

**Erika was most unfortunate to run into four of the junk yard dogs even as park Lycan they didn't like her at all and had tried to attack her when she first jumped the fence. The snow slowed her run not to mention the bullet holes in her had sealed but not fully healed making it harder to run and she was becoming disorientated in the piles of rubbish and falling snow. She jumped over small piles trying to get away but they where just too fast for her to outrun she saw another pile of cars ahead she leapt up though the windows flipping though and down onto old fridge. She sighed having a break when the fridge beneath her gave way sliding down a hill of junk hitting a large rusty unidentifiable object at the bottom sending her flying into the air. She landed in an old couch frame narrowly missing a large sharp broken piece of lumber. **

"**Phew" she sighed seeing the sharp wood when the frame she was on snapped sending her flying again though the air and into the snow below she hit the dirt with a thud and rolled along the cold dirt to a stop. **

**Spitting out a mouthful of her blond locks she sat up with a frown paltered on her face**

"**Ouch" she groaned popping her disconnected shoulder back in place. Well she thought at least I'm not in that bloody cell. She climbed to her feet and stretched her back looking at her surroundings all she saw was high piles of junk **

"**Great she moaned walking along the flat track she fell onto.**

**Viktor and Sophia had to hide an old truck while the squad moved in somehow they had to get ahead of them and make it to the house in the swamp. **

"**I need you hold on your going to get a little dizzy but maybe we can roll past them as a barrel" **

"**Okay" Sophia saw the fun side of it and held on he became a sheet of metal covering her completely then threw himself out onto the dirt**

"**Lose junk look out" they ran out of the way letting it roll at a speed down the tracks then headed of the area in which it came thinking someone had thrown it out at them. **

**They rolled behind a heap and Viktor retuned to human form again Sophia was laughing dizzy from the tumble.**

**Viktor tried to stand up strait but fell over face first into the snow Sophia giggled tiring to get up to trip over him. Even Viktor was giggling trying to stand up strait**

"**That was rather fun wasn't it" **

"**Yeah"**

"**If there wasn't armed men I would go round two" he laughed he had never done anything like it before. Stumbling a little they jogged in toward the swamp.**

**Lucian had found the house easily he didn't know how but he had somehow passed Erika and lost Viktor and Sophia completely the junk yard was a maze. **

**He slowly approached the house when he sensed it an extreme power he had never sensed such a power it was so strong from what Erika had told him it had to be Selene. He walked up to the porch looking for her the power was near when he sensed the eyes of power watching him he turned to see Selene who had been sitting on a white washing machine on its side in the white snow, she no longer had her coat on just the white sheet wrapped around her and she was still quite pale only her black hair and red eyes staring at him stood out she sat perfectly still like a statue.**

**She stared trying to make of his appearance why he was there and even alive almost sitting still ready to pounce on him if he approached her children she remained still waiting for him to say something. **

**He stood still watching her silent for a moment his eyes fixed on her blood eyes she almost seemed to have an aura of white around her as a light layer of snow fell onto her still beautiful features, the snowflakes hit her skin but did not melt just slid off her bare shoulders and onto the sheet, there was no wind making the snow not so cold. **

"**Selene" He said in a friendly tone he could feel her studying him to see if he was a threat still she said nothing just watched him. **

"**Aren't you cold? Here take my coat" Lucian was about to take it off when she finally spoke**

"**No, thank you" She said passive she was holding the sheet up to cover herself letting her back stay bare. **

"**I thought you had wings?" he couldn't help but asks slowly cautiously edging close and closer to her **

"**I did until the humans ripped them off" Selene finally gave expression and her eyes changed from red to their normal chocolate brown, she did not see him as a threat.**

"**I'm sorry, why? Why would they rip off your wings?" he asked a deep tone of sympathy for her.**

"**For testing and they didn't think I disserved an angelic gift so they ripped them off to them I'm a demon" **

"**You're far from it. Are you sure you're not cold?"**

"**I'm fine, my back is burning the cold is nice" Lucian was at least a meter from her now wanting to see her back. **

"**Can I take a look?" he asked before approaching her further**

"**Yes, I think they are growing back it hurts" **

**Lucian crunched though the snow watching her as he walked as she watched him walk around her watching his expression turn form curiosity to concern. **

**As he near her back he had began to see blood in the white snow out her back where two lumps ripping though the skin as it grew the bone and muscle back. **

**He gasped at the sight she was bleeding but not much her back was a mess he swallowed hard trying to sympathize for the pain she must be going though**

"**Is there anything you need?" **

"**Put some snow on it, cool the burning" she asked her body. He grabbed a handful of snow and as gently as possible lightly placed it onto one of the lumps she jolted with the pain but shivered at the light touch of his cold fingers. **

"**Sorry" **

"**No, it's nice and cold. How did you find us?"**

"**A little cat came and told me"**

**Selene frowned confused she didn't understand since she was unaware of Kain's powers just yet.**

"**The bone seems to be trying to push out" Lucian observed closer**

"**I know cut it" **

"**Cut it?"**

"**Please" She pleaded in pain. He summoned his claws scraping them along a rock to make sure they where sharp he cut the lumps on her back she fell forward in pain screeching as the bone finally shot out releasing the pain, all Michael and Marcus coming out of the house door saw was Lucian slice and Selene's blood fly. **

* * *

**I promied a chapter andhere it is I sat up till 2am writing for you :D but dunno if its any better.**

**Shannon: even if reviewis lateits always appreciatied!**

**Lucian750: As a pack yes the Lycans are stronger and sorry I don't think I'll put Raze in Ive ressircted enough charaters as it is :)**

**Angel-death-dealer: Awww so cute! I still find that facinating someone likes it that much even I dont know it and I wrote it! :D**

**dreaan; Thanks sorry again for the wait :D**

**crazygurl968: it can drive you and everyone one else crazy for a while longer :D eheheheh Im terrible I know. **


	30. Timber!

**Lucian stood still his eyes wide knowing very well what they had seen and mistaken his actions for. He was surprised to see Michael after Erika had told him Jarad supposedly killed him. **

**Marcus and Michael's eyes where both black baring their teeth at him, he held up his hands to show no threat only to show her blood on his fingers. **

"**Shit" Lucian knew they stared at the blood on his fingers he had little chance of fighting against two prime hybrid males. He started to slowly back away as they edged forward slowly moving each side of Selene to what they thought was protecting her from him. Selene was in to much pain to take note of what was going on around her at this point she looked like she had another set of arms growing out her back except where the hand on the end should be was a long curved bone that seemed to grow sharp. **

"**Its not what is looks like" Lucian tried to give a reason just on the off chance but it was pointless Marcus and Michael raced at him changing form lunging though the snow, on a quick escape from two sets of rather nasty sharp claws Lucian desperately leapt off the ground into a nearby swap tree.**

"**Selene!" Lucian called for her to stop them and tell them what happened but it was no use she was still face down in the snow groaning in pain. **

**The high branch Lucian perched on suddenly began to lower as Marcus had leapt up and grabbed the end of the branch, his weight along with Lucian's lowered the branch toward Michael who was climbing up the trunk his claws digging at the bark giving him easy grip. Michael was a little reluctant to swipe at Lucian at first his memories told him Lucian was the one who bit him and was innocent party but the situations had changed, to his Selene's safety was at stake. Michael slashed at Lucian who jumped up to a higher branch narrowly missing being struck Michaels claws struck the branch instead leaving three fresh tan scratches. Marcus finally got himself up onto the branch after swinging like a monkey for a moment along with Michael who stood perfectly balanced ready to jump up at Lucian. But there was one gravitational problem, Marcus was a large heavy hybrid almost weighting the same as two along with Michael on the branch, Lucian was only one hybrid and not in his heavy evolved form.**

**Lucian smiled hearing the wood cracking and gave a little wave **

"**Bye, bye" **

**Marcus and Michaels eyes narrowed for a split second and realization had kicked in they immediately stopped growling to grab a near by branch but it was too late the branch they stood on snapped sending them falling though branched below.**

**Wood cracked and snapped at their falling weight along with the own cracking of their bones as they collected more and more on the way down till finally they hit the slimy ground, Michael landed on a sludgy tree root Marcus into the horrible murky brown bog right next to it. **

"**Nice day for a swim" Lucian joked to himself climbing onto a steadier branch. **

**Marcus climbed out off the sludge looking like a bog monster with his black eyes and sharp teeth his purple skin covered in green and brown foul smelling scunge. Even Michael as he stood up was covered in a decent amount just not completely head to toe like Marcus. Marcus growled even angrier than before and latched onto the trunk not even waiting for his bones to pop back into place, Michael almost copied Marcus following him up the tree. **

**Finally the burning pain in Selene's back ceased finishing its first stage of re-growing her wings it had burned too bad from her powers of flame helping to make it grow now her back had healed and the two new looking limbs stood out like two massive claws no feathers yet or skin for flight just yet. Feeling a lot of her power restored Selene was now wide awake and aware of everything that was going on. She climbed to her feet wrapping the sheet tighter around her then bare foot in the cold snow she silently crept over to the tree trunk. Tired of them fighting amongst themselves it was time to really get the message across and she never even bothered to give them warning. **

**She lifted her foot and kicked the trunk so hard it split right though technically cutting it down it creaked and began to sway all three passengers on board held on as the tree finally began to topple but not in the direction Selene had intended before she could do anything the tree fell onto the house. **

**The branches smashed though the windows and the trunk made a horrible booming crash giving off a large cloud of dirt and dust. **

"**Well if they doing know where we are they certainly know now" Viktor said walking out of the yard with Sophia**

"**Nice one mum, real nice" Sophia sarcastically smirked with her hands on her hips then gave a big smile when Selene's face lit up seeing her**

"**Sophia!" She called her not even caring about the tree or the occupants that _were_ in it. Sophia ran up to her mother tightly wrapping her arms around her tightly accidentally banging her back but it didn't bother Selene she had both her twins back. She kissed the top of Sophia's head and held her tightly all her children where almost back. **

"**Granddad and I rolled past the police as a barrel it was so fun" **

"**Really" Selene looked up at Viktor who looked guilty**

"**They didn't suspect a thing" Viktor reassured her, Selene gave him a grateful smile**

"**I bet, come on we better see how the landing crash landing went" Sophia let go of her but took her hand. **

**Lilly and Saxon came running out of the trees after hearing the crash**

"**Saxon! Lilly!" Sophia called happy to see them but did not leave her mothers side **

"**Hey soapy" Saxon smiled calling her his nickname for her making her frown it was the only way he knew how to be happy to see her back without admitting he was glad she was okay. Sophia poked her tongue at him while Selene was looking away before Saxon could reply starting yet another argument Lilly but in**

"**Look we got three fish" Lilly gestured for Saxon to hold them up **

"**That's great" Viktor phrased him giving him a pat on the shoulder. **

"**Um what happened to the house?" Lilly asked seeing the large tree in the large house with as a large hole. Viktor and Sophia silently pointed at Selene.**

"**Come on we better find the others before they kill each other" Selene led everyone inside out of the cold snow putting aside the subject of her first attempt of logging. **

**They found Michael in half in the floor his legs dangling above them kicking about trying to pull himself out but he was wedged.**

**Viktor grabbed a pitchfork to wedge Michael out **

"**No, Viktor, no, ouch" Selene told him like he was an idiot**

"**I was going to use the handle end" Viktor lied, quite frankly he thought it was Marcus and wouldn't mind stabbing him. **

"**Just fall though" Lilly yelled Michael didn't let himself fall since he didn't know what was beneath him instead of going up he relaxed at let the wood he was snagged on snap at his weight. He fell though landing on his feet to come eye to eye with Viktor holding the pitch fork. Viktor didn't growl his eye brows just raised from shock in seeing him Michael however reacted with fright and slashed Viktor across the face.**

"**Michael stop!" Selene yelled getting his attention. Viktor straitened up wincing his face, his eye twitched as the three red lines sealed up. **

"**How the hell are you alive!?" Michael asked almost ready to slash him again**

"**Michael let it go, where is Marcus?"**

"**Upstairs I think" **

"**Alright don't attack any one, not Viktor not Lucian they are not against us" She abruptly told him then marched upstairs Sophia went with her to see her father again. **

"**Lets cook those" Lilly pointed to the kitchen that had been missed by the tree. Viktor went with them into the kitchen to get away from the horrible bog smell coming off Michael. **

**Selene and Sophia walked up the stairs they could see the tree though the hallway and a smell lingering from one of the rooms. They gazed into one of the smaller bed rooms to find Marcus half hanging out the window trying to grab Lucian who was still hanging on to the tree**

"**Marcus" **

"**Dad" **

**Marcus swung around flicking goop everywhere. **

"**Don't attack him I asked him to cut my back for my wings to grow he helped me"**

"**Oh" Marcus's shoulders dropped feeling a little on the bad side after chasing him up a tree. **

"**Sorry" Marcus told Lucian who gave a nervous smile**

"**No harm done, except for the house" he gave a small nervous laugh trying to smile. **

"**Well" Selene raised her brows **

"**Well what" Marcus was confused, she rolled her eyes**

"**Help him in the window" She sighed with annoyance. Marcus held out his hand giving Lucian a helping hand into the window. **

"**Thank you" Lucian straitened himself up and headed down stairs**

"**Hey Sophia your okay" He put his hands out to hug her but she stood back holding her nose**

"**No offence dad but you really smell" Marcus dropped his arms and looked at Selene**

"**Sorry but you do" Selene agreed with Sophia. Marcus was hurt for a moment then smiled to a thought **

"**What's so funny" She narrowed her eyes at him. He puckered his lips and jokingly tried to kiss her Selene screwed up her face at how bad the smell was as he cod closer**

"**Err" she stepped back and picked up the fire poker putting it on his chest holding him back for him to keep his smelly distance. Sophia screwed up her face in disgust of both the smell and kiss **

"**Grose" **

"**Alright you go see your grandfather, you take a bath" Sophia ran to the kitchen to tell Saxon what happened while Marcus stood still summoning his fury power all over his body trying to burn off the sludge. It dried and he shook it off coming up reasonably clean.**

"**No take a bath the smell is still there now it just has a light burnt smell to it" She smirked heading out to the hall to hear Lilly scream at the top of her lungs. **

* * *

**Angel-death-dealer; Thankyou :D hehehe yeah I had to show the lighter side of Lucian since he had so badly wanted to be a father and Sophia was only young so to kids Im putting him as a big softy like Viktor.**

**Lucian750: As soon as they find out he's alive, but Lucian is no longer their leader :Dhe is their pack leader but they still see Selene as their Queen as well over Lucian. **

**Shannon; Yeah I have just a bit of a bad habbit of leaving people hanging for more hehehe. **

**crazygurl968:Thankyou yeah but I cant have him beaten up to bad :D thats not all Kain will end being able to do soon, samefor Lilly. **


	31. Final truths

**Lilly screamed as a hoard of rats came running into kitchen scattering across the floor Saxon stepped back Sophia stood halfway down the stairs when Selene ran to her side frowning a all the rats coming in the door at once all stopping in one area on the floor.**

**Selene frowned at the rats she sensed they where familiar not to mention they all simultaneously looked up at her**

"**I have bond with a family of rats" she mumbled starting to figure it out.**

"**No its Kain"**

"**What!" Selene's eyes widened what had they done to her son. **

**Lilly hated rats and continued to scream watching them begin to pile up on top of each other in a mound then took shape of a familiar figure standing in the middle off the room holding his groin trying to cover himself as everyone was staring at him. **

"**What the hell was that?" Selene asked her eyes still fixed on him**

"**My power I can take any animal for as long as I come into contact with them" Kain quickly explained while Viktor wrapped the old moth eaten coat Selene wore over his shoulders. **

**Selene let out a sigh she now had all her children with her it was all that mattered to her. Selene came down the stairs and gave Kain a hug**

"**I'm proud of you thank you" She quietly told him hading to reach up a little he was a few inches taller than her. They headed to the kitchen **

"**Rats" Lilly asked him disgusted **

"**I had no other choice"**

**Lilly shuddered at the thought of so many rats. Great he thought now she hates me because I can turn into rats.**

"**I can change into a cat as well and a dog" **

**They began to chatter Kain trying to get her to forget his rat ability.**

**Marcus headed outside for some clean water to find Lucian looking into the scrap yard. **

"**She should have made it here by now" **

"**Who?" **

"**The blond woman... Erika?" Lucian finally remembered her name.**

"**She was with you?"**

"**Yes" **

"**She's coming" Marcus said pricking up his ears. **

"**How do you know?"**

"**I can hear her running, something is chasing her" Marcus looked to the snow squinting his eyes, though the junk Erika came running with the dogs hot on her tail after they had found her again. **

"**That brings back memories" Marcus smirked, Lucian raised a brow at him confused. **

**Marcus and Lucian ran out into the snow toward her changing into hybrid state and for the first time Marcus could see Lucian's hybrid form.**

"**Oh thank goodness!" Erika ran toward them still not slowing, Marcus and Lucian growled at the dogs baring their teeth back. The dogs came to a halt in their path stopping their barking and stared at the two creatures in front of them it did not take long for the dogs to realize that the hybrids where much stronger and they had no chance of winning a fight. The dogs let out a moan lowering their tails and laying on the snow and began to crawl toward them obedient. They may have done this to Erika if she was in hybrid form but she had no time to change not to mention she was alone making her more of a prey. **

"**Go home" Marcus shooed them with his hand **

"**We could use them" Lucian suggested **

"**No if they chased Erika they are dangerous and may turn on one of my kids" **

"**But Kain could tell them not to" Erika said one of the dog was now cowering before her wagging its tail. **

"**Ask him to come out" Marcus told her not wanting to take the dogs near the twins. While they waited Marcus got to see Lucian's Hybrid form properly and vice versa Lucian had never seen another hybrid other than Michael. **

**Lucian's form was like Michaels, he did not have three claws as fingers or toes, he had actual fingers with smaller claws at the tips. Lucian's skin was dark green with a dark metallic blue shimmer to it his back and upper torso was bigger like Lycan as was his ears longer and pointed. There was a difference to when a hybrid was created from a Lycan or Vampyre it was now apparent in torso size and claws. Like all hybrids Lucian's teeth where silver his claws black, the only thing odd about his form was his shoulder where the brand was cut from it was lighter green and the V in his arms could now be seen. **

"**You should tattoo over that" Marcus suggested since Lucian covered his shoulder with his hand when he saw Marcus looking at it.**

"**Where is Kraven anyway? Is he still in this life?" Lucian asked changing back into his human form.**

"**No, he died in battle" **

"**Erika didn't exactly say what happened to him, sort of avoided it some how I wonder if there is more than she told me" **

"**Well that depends on what she told you, the story is always best told from Selene she has to explain what has happened to Michael she can tell you also you will get nothing but the truth from her" They spoke in a matter of fact tone with each other, they weren't enemies but they weren't exactly best of friends either. **

**The dogs suddenly stood up wagging their tails as Kain approached them**

"**The dogs will be fine we are out of their yard this is the boarder of their territory and the swap they have no reason to attack us now" Kain said listening to their bark then began talking back to them in the whisper form of sound. **

"**They wont attack anyone they know we are no threat to them" Kain told them summoning the dogs to follow with him into the warmer house. **

**Selene had easily lit the coal range with her flame power along with the old boiler warming the house. Lilly was in the kitchen cooking the fish with an old pot it was all she had.**

"**Since when do you cook?" Erika said with a smirk her arms crossed standing in the doorway.**

"**Since its necessary" Lilly smartly replied glancing back at her then down at the food again, then realized who it was in the doorway. **

"**Mum!" Lilly swung around and hugger her mother. **

"**I'm so glad your okay!" Erika hugged her tight **

"**I'm glad your okay, why did you have to go and do that!" **

"**Cause I just had to, and it worked your alright now aren't you?"**

"**Suppose" **

"**Good now you better finish cooking that it's starting to burn and smoke you don't want to take after Selene in cooking" **

"**I heard that" Selene grumbled from the next room. **

**Selene watched Erika walk in to the living room her face dropped when she saw what was left of Selene's wings, it was still just the main structure out of her back. **

"**What happened to your beautiful wings?" Erika screwed her face up in horror, she had always been fond of Selene's wings wanting some herself. **

"**Apparently I didn't disserve them according to the humans"**

**Selene said quite casual but she didn't really care about her wings she had her twins with her sitting each side of her till Marcus got rid of his putrid smell. **

**Michael returned from upstairs with an arm full of clothing he slowed down seeing Erika standing in the doorway facing Selene. Erika stepped back vaguely noticing Michael **

"**What the..." Erika's face perked up again**

"**Did someone visit the Burwood fields?" She asked putting her hands on her hips looking at Selene. **

"**Don't look at me his blood isn't in my veins like someone" Selene looked sideways at Kain who was sitting in front of the large fire still cold from when he fell into the frozen pond.**

**Kain didn't look at Selene just stared at the fire deep in thought. **

**Michael continued down the stairs toward Selene **

"**Here they where the best I could find to, um sort of cater with your back, problem sort of thing" Michael stuttered pointing to the arm like limbs out her back, still no one had told him what had happened yet.**

"**Thank you" She stood up and took the cloths he handed her and headed for the bedroom to change. Michael held out Kain some more cloths and the overalls he had last used but Kain still stared into the fire**

"**Kain?" Michael gave him a little nudge to snap Kain out of it**

"**Huh, oh thanks" Kain took the cloths and went into the bathroom down the hall. Michael stopped staring at Sophia and how much she looked like Selene, the twins where a little identical in hair colour, eye colour and height but their structure was completely different, nothing alike she looked like and had her mothers features he had his fathers. Sophia noticed Michael staring at her and became uncomfortable**

"**Did you get eyes for Christmas?" She snapped at him and gave him a scornful look just like Selene making Michael smile**

"**No sorry its just you are so much like your mother" Michael said but it was more of the truth and realization Selene had had children to somebody _else_. **

**There was a thump from Selene's room above them causing everyone's head to snap upwards. **

"**I'll check her" Michael uncomfortable at everyone staring at him shot up the stairs. **

"**Sophia that was rude" Erika lectured her **

"**Who is he?" She honestly asked making Erika wince at the thought of trying to explain it knowing neither of them knew or so she thought.**

"**He's Kain's dad" Saxon told her in a smart tone playing the 'I knew something you didn't' game.**

"**What? But dad is our dad Kain's dad"**

"**Not exactly"**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**Dad is our dad, he is Kain's dad but we have the same mum" **

"**So he's out half brother?" Sophia became upset that everyone knew but her. **

**Michael lightly knocked on Selene's door pushing it open slightly **

"**What?" She answered in a painful tone. **

"**Are you alright we heard a thump"**

"**I'm fine" **

**He could tell by her tone she was not and entered anyway. She was kneeling upon the floor her claws deep in the carpet her knuckles where white her head was bowed down her teeth clenched. The tips of her wings where bleeding going though another phase of growth reaching their normal length. **

"**Your not okay" He ran to her side rubbing her shoulder to comfort her he studied her back realizing why the plate was put on her back in the first place.**

**She gasped as the pain left her and her power returned it was not as painful as last time and healed quicker, almost all the main bone structure had grown back. **

"**Why is this happening? What did they do to you?" in his tone she knew he wanted answers, he disserved answers. **

**She took in a deep breath and gave him eye contact**

"**Michael I have... had wings. The humans tore them off my back now they are growing back, there is nothing you or I can do about it we have to let it take its course in growing"**

"**I'm sorry" he whispered sitting in front of her. She sat back and finally did up the top two buttons of her old style striped top she had already ripped holes in for her wings and old brown trousers held up with a large Victorian belt. **

**She had noticed he was sitting closer and closer gaining closer eye contact **

"**Please tell me what's going on and what has happened over the last nineteen years, I'm lost"**

"**Alright, I suppose we owe you an explanation for all this" She took a deep breath and began**

"**Michael you may find this hard to believe, but... you died" **

* * *

**angel-death-dealer; Yeah thought I should show the softer side of most warriors. She hasn't quite got her wings full back but she will end up useing that to her advantage soon.**

**Lucian750: I think this chapter just answered your question :)**


	32. Kiss of sincerity

**Well as you all know fanfic has been down for posting and reviewing but I still wrote a chapter each day so I have four written and ready so I'll post the lot. :)**

**-Evelyn-**

* * *

**Marcus sat outside keeping watch over the house with his new canine companions after washing off the smell with a bucket of icy water from the well that was surprisingly clean. **

**Not even the dogs sat with him before that. **

"**Here watch you sit there freezing is making me feel cold" Kain handed him a clean dry coat. **

"**Thanks" Marcus gratefully took the coat even though his furry powers where keeping him warm. Kain sat next to him on the old porch seat that was on bit of a lean. There was a moment calm they could hear everyone inside but at the same time it was so quiet outside watching the snow begin to fall quite heavy. **

"**This will surely put the search party looking for us off" Kain finally sounded the silence. **

"**We hope" **

**There was another silence Kain knew Marcus was thinking about Selene and Michael and what would possible happen, let alone ask Kain why he did it.**

"**Nothing will be the same from here on in will it?" Kain's voice hinted some sort of an apology.**

"**Things change and there is nothing we can do about it, everything happens for a reason, I believe it, your mother believes it" Marcus finally looked at Kain**

"**We just have to deal with it and accept the changes it's the way life goes" In return Kain could tell it was a form of apology accepted. **

"**Beautiful isn't it?" Marcus said staring at the snow**

"**Yes… it is" **

"**A sleepy white calm" Marcus was just making conversation but the silence fell upon them just like the few flakes of snow that drifted under the porch, there was no wind making the flakes float ever so lightly. **

"**I never really thanked you for what you did in the motel room" Kain finally decided not to avoid or hide the situation**

"**And I'm sorry for brining him back… It seemed good idea then since the humans wouldn't know who he was and he got her out" **

"**Well its true they didn't and he did get them out it was your decision to make and you chose it at the time you had your reasons, there is no need to apologize I could imagine you wanted to meet your father"**

"**But you protected me like a son you're my father" **

**Marcus's frowning face relaxed and he turned back to look at Kain with a look of appreciation of what he just said**

"**Really?"**

"**Biologically you may not be my father, but the term father means a male who raises a child takes care and teaches them even love them as their own, and that's what you've done. And I hope brining him back won't change that because I think it has" **

**Marcus was a little take back but didn't show it **

"**Thank you that's one of the most inspiring things a father could hear" Like most guys they didn't hug just shook hands and gave each other a grin. **

**What they where not aware of was Selene had stopped explaining everything to Michael and heard the conversation she had gone open to the window and slid it open ever so slightly listening while Michael sat with his head in his hands trying to process everything she had told him.**

**Lucian had listened to both conversations now fully aware of the whole ordeal understanding the situation she was in. **

"**So I was the intruder all along… It's my fault" Michael said quietly with his head still in his hands **

"**No it's not your fault" She pulled the window closed silently then slowly moved over to him.**

"**Everyone looks at me like I'm an intruder even Lucian had a better welcome than I did" **

"**They just need to get used to you, the twins never knew Kain and a different dad we where going to tell them, and Erika was shocked to see you she did just get chased by dogs for the umpteenth time, and I know Lucian wont have anything against you, the whole shock of everything that's happed so suddenly everybody's nose is out of joint"**

"**And what about Marcus?" **

**She looked away avoiding the question but tried to answer anyway**

"**He's been a good father to Kain" **

"**That's not what I meant" She could feel his eyes scan her face without realizing it she was staring down at the engagement ring on her finger. **

**He lifted his hand and pulled down her collar to see Marcus's teeth mark on her neck, he leaned closer wanting to bite it off or over it to claim her back. His small action of him moving her collar and leaning close caused her to look up her cheek brushed against his**

"**And what about me" he asked not bothering to move. Her breathing picked up only an ever so slight speed but he noticed. She didn't answer just glanced everywhere else till she finally looked at him **

"**Do you still love me?" **

**It was the one thing she had hoped he didn't ask **

"**I…" She didn't know what to tell him. She was about to look away when he leaned in and decided to get the answer for himself his lips lightly pressed against hers stealing a kiss from her whether she wanted to or not it would answer his question. There was no doubt in her heart she had desired this for a long time letting herself sinfully fall into the kiss weaving her hand around his neck for a moment till guilt gave a twinge in her and her heart told her of her love for Marcus. She suddenly snapped away letting go of him **

"**I have to check on the twins" She said quickly avoiding eye contact with him marching out the room steadily studding the door behind her. He stood still and silent behind the door for a moment thinking about what had just happened when she noticed Lucian sitting at the end of the hall near the window watching her. In being seen she swiftly hurried toward the stairs out of his view and down to the lounge where Erika was explaining everything to Sophia.**

**Sophia glared at Selene as she came in she was still angry from being the last one to know. She didn't want to talk to Sophia just in case she lost it and got angry and went into the kitchen where Lilly was cleaning some plates and putting them on a large old wooden table. **

"**It's ready" **

"**I'll tell everyone inside" She did not want to face Marcus just yet feeling guilty. **

**Almost everyone was summoned to the table, whatever Erika had told the twins they where not angry at her or Marcus anymore and seemed quite happy and back to arguing with each other again. Selene stood back leaning against the wall watching them when Marcus came up to her and stood next to her**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Fine"**

"**Are you sure you look a little pale" **

"**It's just my wings" **

**He gave her a disbelieving look until she moved them forward showing the extra length on them satisfying his question. **

"**You should eat" Lilly told them **

"**No, the twins and you two eat first we'll wait" Selene told her it was always the way the parents feed the young before eat themselves having what was left. Erika nodded she was the same wanting Lilly to eat first. Michael stood back against the door watching Kain and Selene but Selene never gave him eye contact and for once he was not reacting to Marcus standing so close to her knowing the full truth. **

"**You should eat Selene you are pale" Marcus told her trying to head her to the table **

"**I'm fine" She stood her ground **

"**You should Selene there is plenty more" Lilly pointed to the pot. **

"**Where is Viktor?" Selene asked changing the subject.**

"**Out getting wood I think" Erika said with a frown she had not seen him. **

"**Isn't Lucian coming down?" Kain asked with a mouth full of food **

"**I don't know he was sitting at the top of the stairs" Selene answered brushing her hair out of her face. **

"**Um actually he isn't"**

"**Shit" Selene cursed heading out back door avoiding Michael and Marcus to look for Viktor she didn't know why she wanted to see him, and she knew those two along was a death match waiting to happen.**

**Viktor found the woodshed that joined the tool shed full of old rusty tools way pas their time. He took up an arm full of wood to drop a piece he bent down to pick it up to feel a large object fling right past the top of his head, he dropped the wood in his arms and flung around to face Lucian who stood in the doorway. **

"**Whoops, I slipped" Lucian said sourly. **

**Viktor glimpsed at the rusty axe wedged in the shed wall level with his head. **

"**Well imagine that an elder doing house chores for his _family_" **

**Viktor said nothing but clenched his fists staring intensely cold at Lucian**

"**You made this family with your _chosen_ daughter Selene and let her bare hybrid children, but no you couldn't let your own flesh and blood daughter have that?" **

"**You know nothing" Viktor snapped **

"**Really or is it that you are finally realizing your ways cause you have no choice in the matter you are no longer top dog so your now trying to make up for your past?" Lucian took a step forward putting Viktor in a more of a defensive stance. **

**Viktor still remained quiet he didn't see why he should have to reason or explain his life or ways to him. **

"**And now your also one of the abominations, your own fear what do you think of that?" **

**Viktor's eyes became black giving his already cold stare a more menacing appearance. **

"**I've been waiting for this, and I am just as powerful as you since I was the one injected with Amelia's blood" **

**That was enough for what Lucian wanted to tip off Viktor's anger making him growl and change form. **

"**Your like Marcus that's a nasty set of claws but it wont match my power" Lucian growled it became distorted as his form changed.**

**Lucian lunged at Viktor who kicked the sand floor creating a sand cloud going into Lucian's eyes. Lucian may be bigger but Viktor was still one of the most experienced fighters. Viktor slashed Lucian right along his side as he dodged out of the way. Lucian howled as his claws ripped him but it did not detour him in anyway of his long time goal, he grabbed the axe out of the wall as he went down landing on the wood pile.**

**Viktor grabbed the long M tooth milling saw bend it back then let it fling at Lucian like a loaded lethal spring then picked up another saw and hammer that where worse since they where blunt and rusty equaling more pain to his delight. **

**Lucian barely dodged the flinging saw holding the axe up cutting it clean in half as it flew past his he had a limb up it would have taken it right off. Shit he thought, Viktor was down the tool shed end all he had was chunks of wood and a broken axe. Lucian decided not to bother finding weapons and just attack Viktor head on he lowered his body and charged at Viktor claws out in one hand and axe head in the other. Viktor swung at Lucian only to miss and have the axe head rammed into his chest with such force it threw him into the shed wall impaling him onto a long nail that dove out his side. **

**Viktor in shock coughed out a mouthful of blood **

"**Blast" Lucian scoured annoyed it didn't kill him. Lucian picked up the large spade and held it to Viktor's throat ready to dive it though and behead once and for all. **

* * *

**Hehehe I just got the Underworld2 book! I may dealay a couple of the chapters and go and read it :)**

**Lucian750: A sequel? I dunno I never thought about it but I was going to wrtie some other stories to Van Helsing and more Underworld ones.**

**dreaan: Hehehe what you didnt see was Selene just so called 'accidently' forgot to tell Michael about Kraven. It will reflect on that later. Yes the other Lycans are coming soon enough and there is a little dispute over Lucian as leader and Selene as queen.**


	33. feels like an affair

"**Viktor?" Selene asked squinting into the snow she spotted the old tool and wood shed out the back as she came out into the snow. She heard movement in the shed with her already cold feet she jogged though the snow to see Viktor impaled on the wall and Lucian holding the shovel to his neck**

"**Lucian! No!" Selene wanted and needed Viktor alive. **

**Lucian dove the shovel though the air at Viktor's neck to get a pair of claws slash him across so hard and fast he never even knew what hit him till he was on the ground with a large hunk of his face hanging off you could see the cheek and jaw bones sticking out.**

**Selene grabbed Viktor's throat it had cut it but not beyond repair she just had to hold her hand over it till the wound healed **

"**Keep out of this" Lucian yelled at her holding the chunk of face on **

"**No you keep out of this when you came I let you stay on the reason there was not fighting everything personal can be sort out later"**

**Lucian stared at her silently backing away he could feel her power levels rise he knew he wouldn't stand even a five percent chance of surviving a fight with her. **

"**Lucian you have reentered a new world so wake up you need to realize no immortals fight each other anymore no matter what the problem was or is the past is over and buried, now we are at war with two human organizations there are only few of us we have to stick together" She told him sternly rather than ask this time. **

**She looked at Viktor's throat that had sealed and took her hand away then without warning ripped out the axe imbedded in his chest at the same time the sheer force she used pulled him off the large nail. **

"**Both of you inside, it's getting dark" She ordered them like a mother pointing to the house and like naughty children they did as they where told glaring at each other on the way in. She picked up an armful of wood and took it inside locking the door firmly behind her. She strolled into the living room to be greeted with Marcus who immediately took the wood off her and put it in the bucket**

"**You should eat now the kids are finished and there is still plenty more" He told her and by his tone she knew he was not going to let her give him an excuse. **

**Almost everyone sat at the large table Lucian and Viktor glared at each other no one had to say anything to know what had happened. Selene sat next to Viktor who still had quite a hole in his chest it just didn't bleed conveniently across from her sat Lucian she had sat there to keep the piece.**

"**Believe me that was not a pleasant experience turning into a multitude of rats let alone crawl up cops pants, that's one place I never want to go again" Kain cause everyone to laugh as he continued the conversation. Sophia who sat on the other side of Selene who so ever slowly ate her food listening stared at Lucian's face horrified, Lucian noticed her staring and still with a hole in the side of his face poked his tongue at her though his cheek making her gasp in shock, laughter and disgust.**

"**Ewww" She silently mouthed then covered her mouth and cheeks with her hands. **

**Selene could feel Marcus standing behind her his hands sat on the back of the chair watching over his family still not eating making sure everyone else ate. Selene turned and glanced up at him she had been fingering the ring on her wedding finger since she left the room from Michael. He gave her a warm smile that she gave in return then gave him her plate that still had food.**

"**No you eat it" **

"**No I had the blood packs I'm fine you eat it" She said sternly not moving the plate till he took it. Gratefully he took the plate and consumed the remaining contents. Selene turned around to see Lucian and Viktor glaring at each other again so she kicked the table giving everyone a fight and almost put her foot though it. **

"**Sorry we have to talk about a watch keeper tonight in shifts" **

"**It's a large house how will one hybrid keep watch over the whole house?" Lucian asked**

"**They can scout" Viktor told him as if he was a two year old.**

**Selene tapped her fingers on the table rather loudly**

"**Yes who ever it is can scout the house we have no problem of the cops or squad they won't come in, in this weather the organizations might, then again we wrecked complete havoc on their bases and it may delay them" She told them almost as an order. **

"**Aren't you forgetting something?" Kain asked raising his brows.**

"**What"**

"**The dogs they can keep guard as well they can sleep downstairs near the doors" **

**Selene had forgotten about the dogs**

"**Good all settled then, everyone should get some sleep" **

**The arrangements where settled into who took turns in keeping watch over the house Selene was worried she was going to find either one of Lucian or Viktor killed in their sleep. **

**Everyone settled into the warmer half of the house with the fireplaces, right at the end rooms where as Selene took the other colder end giving the excuse of keeping everyone awake with the pain of growing her wings back. **

**In truth it was true but she also needed time to think just some time alone.**

**Marcus was first watch sitting downstairs on watch of a few hours then it was Viktor. **

**Selene had been lying on her bed for over an few hours unable to sleep her back still hurt and her wings just grew another set of bones looking like she now had two arms out her back. **

**She heard the door push open and Marcus came in after checking everyone and waking Viktor for his shift in the watch. **

**Marcus had smelt her blood from downstairs**

"**I could sense the blood I was worried" he came over and lay next to her it was such a natural compulsion. **

"**I'm fine" **

"**You always say that" he smiled lying on his side facing her barely inches from her face **

"**What's going on with us? Since Michael showed up you've hardly talked to me" **

"**I don't know it just seems strange" **

"**We are still getting married? Because I'm a little lost I marked you like you marked me that's a life bond are you thinking of going back to him?" Marcus came out and asked honestly, he didn't like the silence that followed his question **

"**Of course you're my fiancée, everything has just put me out of place that's all" She finally did answer, it was enough for him after all she was his mate and she realized they did mark each other she felt commutable in his presence there, a loving soothing presence like its supposed to be, unlike she did with Michael with him it seemed like something else.**

**Maybe because he died that it wasn't the same she told herself. Marcus pulled the sheets over them to keep them warm then pulled himself in against her to generate warmth between them. **

**Marcus finally had her back to himself away from Michael the potential threat since Selene had slept in his company on impulse he had to put his scent back over her and make sure she was his. **

**Selene just enjoying not being bolted to a table as she lay down and she was more relaxed since things where some what to normal, she knew where everyone was. She closed her eyes happy when she felt Marcus pulled her even closer to him wrapping his arm around her waist. **

"**So good to have you back" he whispered gnawing ever so lightly on her ear slowly sliding his hand up along her thy then under her shirt across her abdomen.**

"**It's so good for you not to smell putrid" She giggled giving him a smile **

**She felt his hand travel up her abdomen and onto her breast cupping it, she gave a light gasp of pleasure as he twirled his thumb over her nipple arousing her slowly getting her in the mood. She knew he wanted to take her tonight more than ever she knew it wasn't because he was sexually frustrated from not seeing her he just wanted his place as her mate reinstated she knew he would be upset if she refused him and would think she didn't love him anymore and wanted Michael. But she wanted him to, proving her own love for him to herself she did miss his company and love while he was gone they where like a drug addicted to each other. **

**She laid back letting him climb on top of her it was his nature to remark her and now that she was aroused she didn't want him to stop. Nuzzling down her neck and between her breasts he pulled off her top ripping it away then disposed of his own cloths. She ran her hands up along his muscular body lightly trailing her fingers over the lines of his tattoo on his chest then up around his neck as his mouth loomed over her navel giving light kisses.**

**It did not take him long to pull off her pants rubbing his bare leg against hers both giving light moans. For the first time in years she became a little louder and more vocal with pleasure when he began massaging her inner thighs to his pleasure and delight he hoped Michael in the closer room would hear her but she went quiet again remembering everyone in the house would hear if she was any louder.**

**Returning to her neck in lust he bit down on her neck as he entered her mixing pain with pleasure she moaned again but she had gone back to quiet moans.**

**He picked up rhythm pushing he even began loudly whispering her name with pure delight claiming her back. He loved her so much it hurt and from the way she moved with him and was around him he knew she loved him back if she had loved Michael she wouldn't be making love to him or be with him that moment. In her own lust she sank her teeth into his neck creating the circuit like they had done so many times before till the climax was reached. **

**Viktor had almost dozed off watching the fire slowly die down he shook his head waking himself and picked up another log putting it onto the fire feeding it. He was about to sit down when something on the stairway moved to near the window in the shadow. The fire place was the only thing lighting the room with a warm red and orange flickering that danced along the walls and ceiling. He picked up the fire poker turned around and jumped when he saw Saxon standing in front of him. **

**"Oh, it's you" Viktor put the poker down after his fright. **

**"Sorry" Saxon smiled **

**"Is there something wrong?" **

**"Just going to the bathroom" **

**"Why did you not use the one upstairs?" **

**"It doesn't work" **

**"Alright be quick if you hear anything or get scared just give us a yell" **

**"There is no light down there and I'm not scared I just can't see where I'm going" **

**"Alright, alright I know where some candles are" Viktor went into the kitchen and returned with a candle and a tin cup. Lighting what was a white candle now grey he dripped wax into the bottom of the cup then shoved the end of the candle into the cup creating a holder for him **

**"There be quick" **

**Saxon smiled and took the cup down the hall, it was only a few minutes before Viktor herd a crash. **

* * *

**Angel-death-dealer: while I was unable to post I read your Van Helsing story, I would have reviewed but couldnt anyway its fantasic I also read your reviews ( I like seenign what other people say ) and as for the .... idiot hey in Romainia at that time Vampyres, wolfmen and frankensitins didn't exist either you can put what you want in it beacuse its FICTION! if they're that smart maybe you should politelyremind them. **


	34. A new recruit

**Well finally the good people at fanfiction are letting my bloody post a chapter! Sorry about the wait but I havent been able to post at all as you all know. Hopefully now I can I'll go nutts again if I cant nothing like working on a chapter fora few hours to find you can post it. **

**Thanks for waiting**

**-Evelyn-****

* * *

**

**Viktor ran down the hall to the bathroom door**

"**Saxon are you alright?" **

"**Ouch yeah, I put my foot though the rotten floor" **

**Viktor smiled trying not to laugh at the same time rolling his eyes Saxon was always one to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.**

"**Granddad I'm stuck"**

**Viktor put his hand causally on the door handle when Saxon gave a boyish squeal **

"**It's got me, something's got me!" Saxon panicked Viktor threw open the door to see Saxon being pulled down by his leg. Viktor grabbed him from under his arms and lifted him up to reveal there was indeed a hand gripping his ankle.**

**Selene was fast asleep but sensitive to any sound she woke hearing Saxon's squeal. She shot up waking suddenly as did Marcus **

"**Saxon" She cried and jumped out of bed holding onto the sheets dragging them with her leaving Marcus naked on the bed. Everyone had heard Saxon squeal by the time Selene got to the stairs everyone was in the hall. Marcus had leapt off the bed and ran to the hall only to forget about clothing. **

"**Where did she go?" He asked totally oblivious to everything else. Everyone turned away while Erika raised a brow looking then quickly cleared her throat loudly getting his attention**

"**Cloths Marcus, usually are a good idea"**

"**Shit" he darted back into the bed room while everyone progressed down the stairs. **

"**Well I can see why she picked him" Erika muttered to Lilly who was absolutely shocked her mother just said that to her.**

"**Mum!" Lilly gasped eyes wide mouth open giving her a light hit on the arm**

"**What who said I can't look" Erika smirked with the biggest of grins while Lilly was going red. Lucian was the last to come out to fins Michael standing in the hall with his fists clenched. Michael knew very well after seeing Selene run from the room with only a sheet then Marcus came out of the same room naked that he had claimed her back in everyway possible. **

"**Michael?" Lucian tapped his shoulder, Michael reacted and snarled at him his eyes black but this time his eyes had a small yellow ring. Michael then shook his head and held his temples, the yellow rings where gone.**

**Lucian back away but was shocked with Michael's eyes and his strange behavior. Michael then stood normally putting his head up gave him a smile as if nothing had happened and headed down the stairs.**

"**Now that was strange" he muttered to himself, he knew the alpha male side of Michael was upset and would react but what he saw was different it was something else in him a normal male wouldn't have growled at him either since he was no competition or threat. **

**Selene saw Viktor holding up Saxon and a dirt covered arm waving about freely out of the hole.**

"**What the hell?" Selene frowned at the arm leaving it to wave about. **

"**His foot fell though the floor then the hand grabbed him" Viktor told her. Lilly and Erika had arrived soon after then the others. **

"**Who's arm is it?" Erika asked as everyone stared**

"**It can't be any of the search party or organizations after us, the hands are worn, skinny, baldy bruised and cut" Kain suggested**

"**Should we pull them out, or kill them just in case" **

**Everyone debated as the arm that seemed to be stuck waved about. Lilly stood silently looking at the arm and finally stepped forward**

"**Lilly wait it could be a trap" Erika grabbed her shoulder**

"**No, Kain is right it isn't" **

**She pulled away and got down on one knee then grabbed the hand as it flapped. It clasped hers hard at fist but she held it in a gentle manner laying her other had on top almost in a sympathizing manner and the hand stopped squeezing and half hers in a desperate hold. She took her hands away letting the person's arm lay silently on the floor as the person below let her pull some of the sharp bits of wood and floor board away unhooking the wool shirt that was keeping the arm in place. The arm slowly pulled itself back though and down the hole a dirty wide eyed face appeared. **

**Looking in every which direction but mainly in her direction, it was an older male with wild hair and a ragged beard. He was mouthing silently gasping his mouth open and closed. **

"**Who is it?"**

"**A homeless person who appears to be blind and mute" Lilly said with such sympathy for him. **

"**Wonder how long he's been living down there must have been trapped being blind and mute couldn't find his way out" Kain said crouching next to Lilly then started to pull off the floor boards.**

"**What are you doing?!" Saxon grabbed Viktor tighter afraid of the man. **

"**Its alright he wont hurt you" Selene reassured him**

"**We can't leave the bum down there" Sophia added her two cents to Saxon.**

"**Sophia!" Selene gave her a telling off glare. Since the day Selene became a Vampyre Viktor had always taught her to respect the mortals Vampyre's where better than Lycans in not preying on them as food or carelessly killing them unless it was necessary to protect herself or to stop the truth about them getting out. She had always voided shooting even near homeless people and the odd time she had given some money on the way home from a raid to make herself feel somewhat human in a little way of giving. **

**Kain make a hold big enough for the man to fit though then grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out. The man felt Kain's face with a big smile still gasping his mouth open and closed he was shaking a little very weak. **

"**Poor bastard" Erika said heading back to the living room with everyone else. **

**They lead the man to the lounge and sat him down giving him some warmer cloths to cover his frail cold body while Lilly gave him some clean water that his dry mouth lapped up greedily, he was so dehydrated she could almost see him improve from the water alone. **

**Selene got herself dressed and insisted on everyone else finding what they could to keep themselves warm and find something to use as a weapon. Marcus helped Kain wrap the man's feet in cloth then put shoes on him after wrapping him up warm. Marcus could feel Michael stare intensely at him even from behind it was strong. **

"**Alright while it's dark and everyone had some rest we should move out using dark as out cover"**

"**Is it the best idea taking the children out in the dark?" Lucian asked **

"**Dark is out cover if we move swiftly and silently we can sneak out though the swamp we found an old map the mortals wouldn't dare go though there at night they do not have vision like us it's out best chance, not to mention my children are least likely to be hit" **

"**Then what after the swap?" Kain asked.**

"**We go back to the castle, okay they are watching us there but at least we have protection there by numbers and ammo we can use" **

**Everyone was agreeing but Michael who sat silently staring at Marcus with a cold glare that Selene had noticed. **

"**What about him?" Viktor pointed to the mute. Selene walked over to the mute**

"**If you can understand me raise your hand" she asked him standing in front of him with her arms crossed. Shaking he lifted his right hand.**

"**Good, if you want to come with us leave your hand up if you want to stay put it down, but I warn you people are coming here for us armed people of many different sides and forces I couldn't promise you they wouldn't kill you, but on saying that I cant promise your complete safety with us either there is a risk both ways" **

**The man still shaking lifted his hand even higher **

"**Coming with us, sure?" **

**He shook his head up and down agreeing then stood up grabbed the nearest thing he could use as a weapon which so happen to be an old feather duster Sophia had been pulling apart and stood guard like a solider ready with a grin **

"**Alright" She smiled picking up the fire poker giving it to him instead of the duster. **

"**I can guide him" Lilly opted taking his arm making Kain a little jealous that he no longer had her attention. **

"**If you want. Everyone is to stay in pairs, so no one gets separated alone" Everyone got up and stood ready. Saxon was guarded between Marcus and Viktor and Sophia between Erika and Kain. Selene like always took her place as queen naturally leading them out into the snow. **

**Without a sound they moved in file along the old wooden docks into the swamp Selene had memorized the map saving having to look all the time and getting confused. In file Selene lead and Lucian and Michael watched from behind keeping the children and the mute safely in the middle. Selene did not want her twins to feel unsafe or un-surrounded keeping them secure if there was someone each side of them she knew they would not be afraid. **

* * *

**Once againsorry about the delay Ive been trying to post but Fanfiction has been making it very difficut fixing things and disabling the posting system.**

**angel-death-dealer: Yeah its coming and more of Lilly and Kain will happen soon enough. :)**

**Shannon: No problems, as I said my posting has been late because of them updating everything so its put my wrting rythem right up the shite. Yeah the book is okay, I like the stunts Selene pulls off espcailly the one with the bell that was well done, but she's hardly in the book its all on Lucian so Im a bit frazzeled to why they put her on the front.Im more of a Selene storyperson rather then history of Lucian (I still like his character)thats whyI'mnot much into the prequel still a good book. **

**Tweedler: Michael wasn't just resirected to have thedispute with Marcus over SeleneI brought him back for otherreasons as well, butyou will have to wait and seewhat they are I cant kill him off. Yeah Im really twisted when it comes clif hangers and torchering characters andI gather you've read song to the siren,that was a pure example I put Selene though so much shite. Thanks for the review.**

**Rune: Thankyou and thankyou for signing my guest book that time it did not go unnoticed :)**


	35. Turning the law

**Apart from a few holes in the small bridges, making their way though the swamp was relatively easy there was only three downfalls before reaching the other side, the track came right out into the open, Selene sense both human parties after them along with the law. The last problem was keeping silent since right at this point Selene's wings decided to grow the final set of bones structuring themselves properly. Falling to her knees in the mud Selene clenched her teeth trying hard not to let out a cry as the skin ripped apart letting the last bone though.**

"**Mum are you alright?" Kain whispered as low as he could then knelt by her side and putting his arm around her waist to support her.**

"**Yes its passing, I'll be fine" She sat up strait as the last painful phase had passed now the limbs of the wings will gradually grow the skin flaps then feathers. She looked at Kain's muddy but still running watch that said 12:56am.**

"**Happy birthday" she whispered to him wrapping her arms around him hugging him tight she was so proud of him he had handled everything so well and taken care of her. She was proud of all her children the three beings in all the world she knew she could trust and love without the risk of harm. **

"**Thanks" **

**He let go of her as everyone crouched low under the near by trees and shrub keeping out of view on the way giving Kain a happy birthday silent pat on the back or hug. Michael became even more aggravated as Marcus pushed past him over to Kain almost shoving him deliberately to the ground. Lilly had seen what Marcus had done and gave him a sharp look that he ignored then walked away. Kain was about to go and sit with his mother when Lilly nudged him in the side and pointed to Michael who had turned away feeling so out of place.**

"**Dad" Kain said ever so quietly to Michael the very first time he had called him dad.**

**Michael's face lit up with a smile **

"**Happy birthday" he said only learning of his son's birthday. Michael had been so caught up with getting Selene back he had hardly paid any attention to Kain it was no wonder he didn't consider him much of a father yet. Selene sat silent staring intensely into the old farm clearing trying to sort out where everyone was. The police where easy, they sat guard right out in the open on the road unaware of what they really where thinking this was still a hostage situation. Selene could tell by the presence that the second group was past the police over the road beyond the hedge using their little devices to try and disguise themselves but she had long learnt to detect their presence the one thing they could not hide. And the third lot where near the police past the lot of cut down trees, they where almost as easy seen as the police but their tactic was more harsh they would charge into the open to capture one of them bluntly even if it was in front of the law. **

**It seemed where ever there was police stationed with was in an entire radius around them the others had their stations also.**

"**Where completely surrounded" Selene admitted to the rest. **

"**We need another diversion" Kain suggested**

"**No they will know it's you" Selene said ducking along with everyone else at the helicopter passing overhead. **

"**No the cows" He suggested **

"**I just need to get to the cows and I can make them stampede, it will put of the ones by the hedge and distract the cops" **

**Selene paused thinking on it, it seemed the only idea that may work.**

"**How will you get over there without giving it away, they'll question if you're the dog thinking your with us, the rats will give the same impression indicating we're coming out and cats don't live in swamps" Erika didn't want to se it but it was true. **

"**Fine a snake it is then I'll go in though the creek" Kain told them pointing to the small water pipe that flowed water under the road and into the paddocks. **

"**Fine" Selene sighed wishing it wouldn't have to be him. **

**Kain had absorbed a snake skin while he was in the water absorbing the DNA that he had been unaware of. **

**Slowly he crept along the bank on all fours though the mud and under the large tree roots unseen. Selene watched Kain anxiously waiting with typical motherly fear of her first born son putting himself in danger. The father instincts of Michael where beginning to take place as he felt the same pull tell him to call him back. Sophia wove herself in under Selene's arm and sat on Selene's crouched thy watching her older brother in the safety of her mothers arms it was impulse as puppies on their Lycan side would run under the parent's body staying against the chest for protection. **

"**He'll make it mum, I know he will" Sophia reassured her, she had always had so much confidence in her older brother.**

"**Oh shit" Selene heard Lucian curse from behind followed with a yelling cop with a flash light**

"**No body move!" The cop yelled holding up the gun and flashlight mainly in Marcus and Michaels direction since they where the two seen on the surveillance cameras in the motel office. About six more cops came up from behind holding up guns and lights**

"**This is unit 359 we need backup on the northeast exit of the swamp!" one screamed into the radio. **

"**It's the woman and child from the motel" One cop said heading toward Selene still thinking she and Sophia where hostages.**

**Marcus flinched at the cop approaching Selene and Sophia but not in offensive manner he knew the police wouldn't harm them everyone knew just to play along for the time being.**

"**Don't move" one of the cops pointed a gun right at his head Marcus lifted his hands slightly. **

"**Its alright we'll take you to the hospital your safe now" The woman cop that approached Selene and Sophia said friendly Selene still had blood over her back from her wings that where now woven around her waist making it look like broken arms, Sophia holding tightly onto Selene was hiding her wings. **

**Selene looked at Marcus and Viktor who where hiding Saxon behind them.**

**Erika and Lucian had dove into a muddy bog behind a tree luckily unseen hiding from the cops. **

"**Who are you two?" the cop closest to Lilly and the mute asked them **

"**He's mute and blind we found him trapped under a house" **

**The cop swung the gun from them to Viktor when he heard a noise **

"**Come out now!" **

**Fearfully Saxon did as he was told sheepishly afraid stepped out from behind Viktor then grabbed his arm afraid. **

"**Geez it's another child"**

"**It's alright boy come over here" the cop gestured for him to come but Saxon hesitated looking up at Viktor and Marcus. **

"**Come on there is no need to be afraid come over here" **

"**Saxon" Selene called him instead so he wouldn't have to go to the cop. Saxon let go of Viktor and ran to Selene crouching behind her and Sophia. **

"**Alright get those three out of here" **

"**Actually sir you better take a look at this" The woman realized there was something strange about Selene's back and stepped back away from her**

"**Yes there inhuman" Another voice but in from behind the police, three of the cops turned while the other four kept their weapons facing at the rest.**

**The group that had hid among the cut trees had bolted out armed and ready. **

"**Put your weapons down!" The cops yelled at the masked men.**

"**Please they did that to her we are running from them they are trying to kidnap us" Lilly lied pleading it wasn't hard since it was half true. **

"**I would kill myself before I would ever harm a hair on my children's head" Marcus said holding back his anger at the cops for scaring his twins that cling onto Selene.**

"**Put your weapons down" the cops turned the guns away from them to the masked men behind them. **

**Effectively now they had the cops on their side. **


	36. Rain of death

**Kain knew he had to keep going even if the police had found them. Silently his body transformed into a long scaly body as much as his snake DNA told him that the snake he was interpreting was small he managed to become the size of a python. Kain hurriedly swam in his new long body into the pipe though out to the other side then slithered up the bank and into the long grass. He came to a stop when a roar of gun fire came from the trees making him panic and turn back into his naked human form only to be spotted. **

"**Freeze" the third group came at him holding their guns from the other side of the creek. Kain put his hands in the air he began to shiver from the cold as his bare feet stood in the light layer of snow. The cows began to rustle though the snow over to him without him even calling them over. Kain began to lightly whisper to the cows one of them letting him give them a pat to absorb the DNA. **

"**Don't move" one yelled as two jumped across the small creek. Kain pretended to fall over into the cold snow landing on his hands and knees disappearing into the heard of cows.**

"**Hey get up now" the two guards ran into the heard to find he was gone. **

"**His power has grown he can morph" **

"**He has to be one of the cows, start shooting!" he yelled lifting his gun when the other put his hand on top of the gun lowering it**

"**No you may kill him we need him alive and unspoiled, we have to be smart and pick him out" **

**The cops where getting pissed off at the armed group that they would not unarm themselves and kept yelling ridiculous lies of monsters pointing at what was in the cops eyes, innocent children making them believe Lilly and Marcus all the more. The woman cop crouched next to Selene and the twins**

"**We need back up" she said into her shoulder com then faced them**

"**Alright, I don't know what's happened to you but let's take you and your children to the road and into the patrol car where it's safe" She gestured to the road and held out a hand for Selene to take. **

**Selene glanced at Marcus who was nodding for her to go it was better in the hospital in public view where she could get away then out here in the cold he didn't want the twins in much more of this mess. **

**Selene got up taking each of the twins hands when more police cars and an ambulance arrived. **

"**Good they can take care of your back" the woman lead her out when one of the armed attackers shot at Selene narrowly missing Sophia's head clipping Selene's shoulder. Both Selene and Sophia let out a cry, Selene in pain and Sophia at shock of the sudden air sting past her head and her mothers blood spraying onto her face.**

"**Get down" The woman pulled her to the ground standing in front of them holding her gun up at the attackers. **

**Marcus, Michael and Viktor gave off a low growl picking up the weapons they had collected earlier. The cops open fired onto the group of attackers mainly aiming at the masked person who shot Selene embedding at least ten bullets in him before he hit the ground. The cops all dove behind trees and to the mud as the fire was returned Marcus remained standing even as the bullets hit his chest with a thud he snapped in half the handle to the pitch fork and threw it like a javelin at the accumulating attackers who had also called up their own back up. He ended up spearing one right though the heart. **

**Sirens filled the air as police cars came to a screaming halt on the wet road, armed police poured out crouching behind the opened doors using them as shields and began to open fire.**

"**Stay down" The woman officer kept telling Selene who was watching the ambulance officers running for them, her shoulder had already healed but it was still a good way out for the twins until she saw one of the ambulance officers.**

"**No stay away you bastard!" Selene yelled at the first man she recognized from the base she was being held the ambulance was a cover up disguised for them to capture her and the twins. The woman police officer turned **

"**It's alright there here to help"**

"**No there not they are not real ambulance officers" Selene sat up pulling Sophia and Saxon in tight against her. **

"**Your in shock it's alright come with us where here to help you" he said grabbing Sophia trying to pull her away. It was the fatal mistake that gave him away the woman officer knew paramedics did not grab or talk to wounded people in that manner they where calm and talked softly gaining trust of wounded people in shock**

"**Alright let her go and back off" She aimed the gun at his head. He let go and stood back holding his hands in the air, then in the blink of an eye the second so called paramedic pulled out a gun and shot the woman officer in the side sending her to the ground. She fired two shots on the way down killing the first medic Selene hunched over the twins keeping them down, as soon as they where both on the ground she picked each twin up in each arm and headed back in toward the swamp away from the flying bullets. The second medic jumped onto her back waving a syringe, she let go of her twins letting them fall to the ground and opened up her wing arms grabbing him before he stabbed one of them. She spun around grabbing his wrist and pulled the syringe out his hand throwing it away then using her wings that where still an extra pair of arms using the pointed ends to stab into his body then holding him up without using her hands. **

"**Demon!" he yelled in pain trying to kick her, she stood still her arms at her sides her wing arms holding him put a good half meter off the ground in front of her. **

"**Demon?! This is for taking my son" She punched him in the chest cracking his ribs **

"**This is for shooting my daughter" she punched him in the stomach with her other fist**

"**And this is for cutting off my wings!" She tilted her head back and butted him in the head so hard it cracked open his scull and threw him off the points of her wings to the ground dead. **

**She turned to see Saxon and Sophia on the ground watching there eyes wide and glassy. **

"**Its alrig…" she was cut off by the turns both yelling at the same time**

"**Mum look out!" Selene turned to see another attacker run at her about to bed a syringe into her back when Viktor jumped out in front getting the syringe imbedded in his chest instead. In an instant Selene reached past Viktor who fell to the ground and grabbed the human's neck twisting it in a second snapping it clean. The drug hit Viktor fast sending him into a drugged coma instantly she pulled the syringe out his chest and swirled around diving it into the neck of an attacker going for the twins to see two more arms attackers running for them**

"**Go to your father what ever you do stay together" She pulled them to their feet and gave them a nudge in the direction of the trees that where more sheltered. Not caring about the whole sibling rivalry they held each others hand staying together as their mother had told them and ran though the mud into the trees. Selene watched them for a moment then turned back to the incoming running intruders. **

**Lilly was upon the ground with the blind mute staying down with her hands over her head avoiding being shot when she felt one of the attackers grab her buy the feet and pull her away. She screamed and tried to kick him**

"**Let me go ass hole" She tired to get up but the human was strong and pulling her away at quite a speed almost running dragging her though the mud making it hard to sit up or pull away let alone grab hold of anything. She summoned her power of phase making her feet fall right though his hands she finally sat up and tried to get to her feet when her legs where kicked out from under her. She looked up at the masked being who punched her in the face trying to knock her out her head flung back and she felt a trickle of blood ooze from her nose, the attacker was about to lay another punch when he yelled in pan after a thump hit his back so hard she heard it. A little dozy she looked up to see the blind mute randomly swinging the fire poker thought the air trying to hit the attacked striking him a good few times. The attacked cowering in pain stepped back avoiding the swings then finally blocking the attacks he grabbed the poker and grabbed him by the collar to have the mute bite his hand.**

"**Argh!" he pulled way letting go when Lilly kicked him behind his knees taking his legs out from under him she grabbed the gun from his belt leapt to her feet and held it aiming at his head. **

"**You don't know how to use that thing girl" **

**Lilly looked at the small hand gun then at the safety catch remembering what Selene had taught her. She lifted her thumb and flicked the safety off and held it out holding it properly in both hands. Erika didn't want Lilly carrying a gun if she was ever stopped by police and didn't want Selene to encourage her so Lilly in secret still go Selene to give her a few tips and lessons on using a gun 'effectively' which now has come into good use and Selene still loving her weapons gladly taught her loving teaching combat. **

"**Just because you know how to turn off the safety don't mean you have the balls to pull the trigger, I know you've never killed anyone and you won't"**

"**Shut up!"**

"**You're the same as them nothing but a monster you're a unnatural creature who should have never been born" he snarled in his cold scratchy voice he had a bit of a accent but she couldn't tell what let one care.**

"**I told you to shut it prick" **

**He slowly began to sit up and without her noticing he slid one hand behind his back**

"**Stay still" she snarled her hands where shaking a little holding the gun**

"**You're scared, I know you are" he smirked when the mute kicked him in the stomach**

"**Thanks" She said as it put the attacker back on the ground. The mute nodded his head up and down still holding up his fire poker ready to clobber him again. **

"**I told you to stay still" **

"**Really…" he pulled out another gun from his belt, and in fright and reaction she squeezed the trigger firing the gun imbedding a bullet in his brain right between the eyes. His body fell limp with a small squelch as his blood splattered head hit the mud along with his now limp arm and his hand that held another hand gun.**

"**Oh god…" she breathed deeply her eyes watered it was the first time she had killed a person. A stream of tears flowed down her cheeks dripping off her chin and onto her blond hair that was covered in mud. Marcus came running after seeing her shoot the man **

"**Lilly?" he asked approaching her from behind he saw her tear filled face and red eyes as she turned back to look at him her hands where still locked around the gun. **

"**Its alright you did what you had to do" he took the gun out of her hands and slid it into his belt then picked up the other gun out of the mud. **

"**You both did well you make a good team come on" He positively phased the both of them and took them away from danger back to the trees. He spotted Sophia and Saxon in the trees when more attacked from the third party came in between him and the twins**

"**No!" He started yelling and screaming at the attackers that seemed to swarm them to distract them away from the twins who ran back into the swamp when they realized they where being chased. **

**Sophia and Saxon still hand in hand ran back along the wooden dock though the dark with a human attacker after them. **

"**Come on faster" Sophia said squeezing his hand there was no point in denying it they where both afraid. **

"**Get back here you little shits" He yelled pulling out a tranquilizer gun as he ran along the docks. He stopped holding it up taking aim when Lucian jumped on his head sinking his teeth into his shoulder biting off a hunk of his flesh protecting them. Sophia and Saxon never looked back just kept running they had no idea where they where going they just kept running. Lucian narrowly avoided the swings the human swung up at him and the shot fired finally he took the large human down after ripping his arm out of socket and tipping him into the bog below. Lucian climbed back onto the doc and looked around **

"**Sophia? Saxon?" he called for them but with the blood on his clothing made it harder for him to track their scent he could only follow blindly in the direction of the way they went. **

**Sophia and Saxon had picked up quite a speed going in the direction they thought may have been the house but it was a maze and they ended up at a dead end with a broken doc and huge trees with large tree roots. **

"**Come on here" Saxon climbed onto the large tree root then over to the other side where there was a large hole creating a dry wood cave big enough for the both of them to hide. **

"**In here" he whispered then climbed in she was quick to hop in after him. They sat close together keeping warm in their little hideout still holding hands. They could hear the faint gunfire in the distance with their sharp ears.**

"**Do you think they will find us?" Sophia whispered**

"**Not the human's mum and dad will they will call us like mum did when we where at that humans base, she'll find us" he reassured his sister wiping off some of their mothers blood off her face he didn't want to see it any longer. She smiled a little nudging him then wiped her own face clean. **

"**What if they capture mum and dad?" Sophia asked still doubtful**

"**They won't believe me you should have seen how many humans mum killed at the base place there where heaps and she kicked all there asses and not to mention the police are helping us" **

"**True" They where more at ease after convincing each other it was going to be fine. Sophia let out a small giggle**

"**What?" he asked whispering **

"**No one messes with our mum ay" She said with the biggest of smiles Saxon joined in the giggle **

"**I know, we have a cool mum" **

"**Yeah I guess we do" she continued to whisper very lightly. The suddenly fell silent when their sensitive ears picked up incoming footsteps coming along the dock. They looked at each other **

"**Who is it" Saxon mouthed to her wondering if it was Lucian or another attacker. Sophia decided to copy what she had seen her parents do many times she put her head forward out the hole a little and sniffed the air Saxon copied. They both sat back shaking no at each other both realizing it was a human attacker. They sat perfectly still and silent as the human's torch flicked on and scanned the area it slowly past the water over to their tree**

"**Little footprints" the human muttered. **

**Kain now a brown and white patchy cow mingled like the rest of the cows until he came up with an idea he managed to get them all to come in a circle closer to the humans surrounding them**

"**Okay I will never not eat beef again" One muttered to the other still unable to figure out what cow he was. Kain's sharp ears heard Lilly scream setting his heart racing he looked up over the hedge to see Lilly bong dragged along by her feet he had to do something and something quick. **

"**It's that one" he pointed to Kain knowing that he would look to Lilly's scream not the others. Kain gave a loud moo sending all the cows charging in at the two head butting them in the spine stomach and side pummeling them as soon as they where on the ground Kain ran to the gate while the cows trampled the two attackers and unlatched the gate with his nose and mouth. He looked out the gate to see Lilly shoot the human on the ground then Marcus run to her side at least she was safe. He saw his mother fighting off more and more attackers to the point bodies where once again starting to accumulate in a piled radius of Selene as she stood in the one place killing off what ever came at her. More and more police arrived and unfortunately along come the TV cameras and reporters. **

**An air headed looking woman jumped out of a van along with a scrawny guy with a camera and a tall mannish looking woman with the microphone and cables. **

"**Quick get everything in the background" She stood up strait and waited for the cameras to roll, Kain knew they would get Selene who was more busy fending for her life and stopping them from taking Viktor who was still in a drugged coma never even noticed. **

"**Here at the scene we have a large shoot out between the police and what appears to be masked group of some sort amid the mist of this danger as we've heard there are innocent civilians involved including children, and now there is a stampede of cows the ciaos down here is growing by the minute!" the reporter said turning a little to see the cows run out the paddock toward Selene. At that moment one of the car engines caught fire police dove to the ground as the engine blew apart and shot sky high causing flaming engine debris to fall.**

"**My lord now there are great explosions and by the looks of it they are calling in the military, we'll update in a moment… cut, shit did you catch that explosion?"**

"**Sure did" the helicopter cam in from above and started firing at the attackers upon the ground with heavy weaponry. **

"**Good this will surely win me an award! Capture this!" the woman jumped up and down only to slouch her shoulders when more news cameras showed up. Selene grabbed Viktor by the collar and dragged him over the bodies and into the trees out of the way of the helicopter who seemed to be killing everything in its path as it swerved about. A large spot light beamed down from the unmarked chopper lighting up the night looking for her and the others she managed to get into the trees in time from being seen. She dropped Viktor looking into the trees, Lilly and the mute where the only ones she could see they where huddled behind a trunk protected by three police and the first wounded officer that tried to help them to begin with. **

"**Where is everyone else?"**

"**Um Marcus and Michael chased off a group into the logged trees over there and I don't know where mum is or Lucian"**

"**The twins where are the twins!" Selene yelled over the gunfire **

"**I thought they where with you"**

"**They weren't with Marcus?" **

"**No" **

"**Fuck" Selene screamed grabbing handfuls of her own hair ramming her hands against her head.**

"**They might be with mum and Lucian where is Kain?" Lilly tried to put some hope into Selene or at least calm her before she revealed what she really was. **

**Selene's eyes where already turning red her body was generating heat from her powers of flame she was struggling to keep her human form. **

"**Selene I'm sure they are safe" Lilly nodded her head toward the woman officer who was watching her. Selene gritted her teeth taking a deep breath forcing her anger and powers to stay unseen. Her eyes cleared to their normal chocolate brown **

"**I have to find them they'll be scared and I don't know where Kain is" Selene fell to her knees in the whole of fifteen minutes she had lost all her children again. **

"**More of the force is on its way they'll find your children ma'am just stay put your still bleeding" The officer tried to instruct her in her strong British accent it was much like Selene's but stronger. **

"**No I have to find them now!" Selene said getting to her feet. She had to tell Marcus and get his help maybe he saw where they went she thought hopping he had. A cow came running into behind the trees down the bank and over to Selene. **

"**Kain?" Lilly asked to have the cow reply with a nod **

"**Kain have you seen your brother and sister?" Selene asked desperately**

**The cow nodded no **

"**I'm going to find Marcus stay here!" **

**Kain mooed at her to stop her to quickly change into his human form **

"**No wait it's a death trap out there even for us" he pleaded with his mother.**

"**No I have to find him stay here and take care of them" she turned and ran out into the open. **

"**MUM!!!" Kain yelled at the top of his lungs but she didn't listen. **

"**Shit" he cursed running down into the ditch he first crawled into to get his cloths that still lay on the bank side. **

"**My god I must be loosing blood I'm suffering hallucinations…" the woman officer next to Lilly muttered shaking her head how else could she see a cow turn into a young man. **

**Kain came running back in his warmer cloths out of the freezing snow and crouched behind the tree trunk to see if he could spot his mother. **

**Selene charged out up the bank and onto the road right between each side of gunfire she felt bullets shoot right past her limbs the ground shot up little sprays of mud stones and snow she felt a trail of bullets follow her as they aimed for her legs to take her down without killing her. She kept her speed seeing a large log a head when a bullet clipped her ankle causing her to trip and let out a small squeal of pain slowing her down, the trail of bullets caught up with her hitting her in the thy and shin but she kept going as much as the pain stung. **

**The wounds healed from bleeding but still made it hard for her to run the bullets where still lodged deep in the wounds. **

**Kain cringed as he watched her get struck trip but keep running for the log. Selene's sharp shrieks of pain summoned Michael and Marcus's attention, Marcus was on the side of the road dealing with the humans he chased away from the twins and Michael was behind the log strangling a human for stabbing him with a knife that was still in his shoulder. They both watched her run toward their direction when a bullet bounced off her cheek cutting along the side of her head almost blowing her ear off.**

"**No!" Kain yelled watching his mothers head fling to the side with a spray of blood, she hit the ground holding her head in pain the force of the bullet disorientated her and her ear rang so loud. **

"**Not the head you idiot" a captain from the human group punched the masked male who shot her in the head. Marcus lunged at the arguing pair with his claws out he didn't care if they caught him or saw him as long as Selene got away. **

**The chopper light came around again landing on Selene remaining on her as she awkwardly got to her feet and with one eye closed kept running for the log. Humans came after her ready to take her down capturing her when the helicopter turned on them and began firing at the humans around her giving a deathly rain of large bullets. Selene reached the log and in one push effort leapt into the air tucking her chin under she flipped cleanly over the log and landed on her feet with a groan of pain on the other side right next to Michael who was waiting for her. The chopper light followed her and hovered above them shooting the humans off Marcus from one side of the chopper and anyone near Selene and Michael the other side. **

"**Must be a police chopper protecting us" Michael said knowing the cops where trying to help them. Michael pulled Selene in toward him holding her to rest for a moment while she held the side of her face waiting for the loud ringing in her ear to stop. **

"**Where are they…" she groaned **

"**Above us" **

"**No the twins…" **

"**I don't know" Michael answered honestly stroking her cheek watching the side of her face heal right before his eyes. **

**Selene shook her head gaining her senses again as the ringing came to a stop she pulled the knife out of his shoulder then used it to pry open her thy then fished out the bullet with her finger then again the same with her shin. **

"**Will you be alright?"**

"**Of course I have to find my twins there all along we've lost them" **

"**It's Kahn!" Selene heard Marcus yelling, she looked up to see Marcus full of bullet holes and cuts jump down from the log**

"**It's Kahn!" Marcus pointed to the chopper, she looked up to see Marcus's M mark on the bottom of the chopper. Selene had missed the mark from the bright light upon the bottom, a rope ladder swung down as the helicopter lowered for them to climb aboard. **

"**No Marcus where are the twins?"**

"**Lucian went after them in the swamp" **

**Selene let out a sigh at least someone was with them or tracking them so she thought. She pulled her self up onto the ladder and climbed to the top to be greeted with Duncan's held out hand and his usual big warm smile.**

**She took it gratefully happy to see him **

"**You have no idea how glad I am to see you two" She said as Duncan pulled her up. Kahn who sat on the gun at the other side gave her a nod which he received in return.**

"**Hey Selene" Julian said flying the chopper she had been taking lessons for years no one could out fly her in a chopper not even Selene with her wings. **

**Marcus was next up then Michael**

"**Who is he?" Duncan asked pulling him up anyway sensing the hybrid in him. **

"**Michael" Selene told him Duncan's face dropped **

"**Kain's father Michael?"**

"**Yes" Michael held onto the roof staring at the others still feeling alienated. Duncan gave him a bigger warm smile **

"**Hi Michael I'm Duncan" Duncan held out his hand **

**Finally Michael thought a friendly face other than Lilly who was the only one who had not seemed to take offence to his presence. **

**Michael smiled and shook his hand realizing who Duncan was when he smiled**

"**Your Lilly's father" **

"**Yes" **

"**Are I can see where she gets her smile from" Michael could also see where she got her friendliness from. Everyone held on as the chopper tilted when Selene pointed out to Julian where Lilly and Kain was. **

"**Lilly and Erika they're alright?" Duncan asked desperately **

"**Yes, when last I saw where heading over to where Lilly and Kain are unfortunately we don't know where Erika or the twins are we have lost them" Marcus explained with hurt of not helping the twins in his voice. **

**The chopper swilled round to where Lilly and Kain where sitting to find Kain fending off three attackers. **

* * *

**Thanyou for your patience sorry about I can finally post I don't know why my Chapter managment feature was disabled but its all running now :). This was two chapters put into one I still wrote while I couldnt post so I have a couple more chapters I will post later on.**

**I hope you enjoy **

**-Evelyn-**


	37. Crimson stream

"**Quick lower the chopper" Selene hopped out of the front into the back as Julian lowered the chopper further to the ground. Kahn took out his sniper rifle and began picking off each attacker on Kain. As soon as all three fell to the ground Selene, Duncan and Marcus leapt out of the chopper to the short distance of the ground**

**Lilly's face brightened up seeing her father**

"**Dad!" **

"**Lilly!" Duncan pulled her up into his arms**

"**I was so worried about ye" he hugged her tight for a moment**

"**I don't know where mum is" **

"**Its alright we'll find her come on lets get ya out of here"**

"**Wait" Lilly stopped him from pulling her to the chopper **

"**What about them, he helped me and she knows too much" Lilly pointed to the cop and mute.**

"**Alight" Duncan pulled the cop over his shoulder**

"**Hey where are you taking me"**

"**To safety don't complain" Duncan yelled over the loud roaring of the chopper. He carried her out into the open under the chopper where Michael reached down and pulled her up, Kahn on the other side was shooting any masked person that even so moved a muscle toward the chopper. Michael flopped the cop into a seat at the back then reached down for the mute and pulled him up**

"**I thought we where rescuing our families" Kahn asked**

"**Obviously not" Julian said watching the ground keeping the chopper steady. Duncan gave Lilly a foot up into the chopper as Michael pulled her up**

"**Are here's one now for the rest" Julian smiled glimpsing back at Lilly to quickly belted herself into the back seat she was never fond of flying. **

**Michael hesitated and didn't put his arm down when Selene and Marcus held up the floppy Viktor. **

"**Grab him Michael" Selene snapped at him but Michael's face winced and his eyes became black. Duncan pulled himself up into the chopper then grabbed Viktor himself and shoved him into the last seat. **

"**We can't take much more weight, and where starting to run low on fuel" Julian said really not wanting to say it. **

"**I'm going with them Duncan grabbed some armored vests and weapons then jumped out the chopper**

"**Dad!" Lilly yelled and tried to undo her seatbelt**

"**Stay there Lilly" Duncan told her a harsher tone she did as she was asked she knew he wanted to find Erika and now there was room aboard for Kain. **

"**Kain, in the chopper" Selene grabbed him by the arm and pulled him toward Michael who reached down. **

"**No I want to help you two I can help with my ability" He yelled to her**

"**No you can help by making me know your safe at home" she yelled pushing him again but once a gain he repealed **

"**Mum I want to help" he gave a pleading look**

"**I know you want to help, Kain you have done enough, I have done this manner times we will be fine take care of everyone else" She gave him back the motherly pleading eyes **

"**Alright" He reached up and grabbed Michaels arm and was pulled into the chopper. Selene gave Julian a wave that everyone was aboard**

"**We'll return" Kahn yelled to her as the chopper lifted into the sky. Duncan held up two armored vests in one hand two bets with weapons**

"**Are, I though you two may like these" **

**Selene without a doubt grabbed one of the belts and strapped it on then took the smaller armored vest marked with the usual M. **

**She gave a quick smile when she pulled the guns from there holsters it was her pair of personal Berettas with the S carved in to each handle. **

**Selene didn't wait for anyone charging into the swap **

"**Selene wait" she heard Marcus call after her but all she wanted was the twins.**

**She ran into the trees and onto the dock tracing her children's footsteps. **

**Saxon and Sophia remained quiet still as the light passed their tree trunk to up ahead of them. They heard the male climb up onto the roots of the tree they hid in looking around with his torch. **

**He stood silent looking but saw nothing and headed back onto the dock until a large brown long legged spider crawled out of the bark and over Sophia's neck, she let out a small squeal flicking it off to have Saxon shove his hand over her mouth to silence her. The man on the doc spun back around facing the torch back at the tree **

"**Well, well what do we have here?" he knew where they where hiding immediately. Sophia and Saxon heard him run back toward them and in a desperate escape they jumped out the tree trunk and over to the next tree slipping they fell into the murky green water below. **

"**Get back here" the human trailed them but slipped as well landing in the mud. **

"**Come on" Sophia had pulled herself up onto a large tree root and held out her hand for Saxon. Saxon reached up to grab her hand when he slid down the green slime sending him back into the water **

"**Saxon!" She yelled seeing the human wader though the water toward him. Saxon climbed up again reaching for her hand when the human grabbed his angle. **

"**He's got me!" Saxon yelled grabbing hold of the tree root not letting go**

"**Let go of him!" she screamed picking up a handful of slime and threw it at his face. It splattered over his mouth but he did not let go of Saxon just spit out foul ooze. **

"**You little bitch!" he snarled pissing her off further. She reached up and grabbed a branch snapping off a long low stick then held it up, it was still green making is flexible and she proceeded to whip him and poke at his face for him to let go of her brother. **

"**Ouch, you little bastard!" he yelled at her as he tried to turn his head away Saxon kicked him in the knuckles trying to pull away and finally the human let go. **

"**Come on!" Sophia helped pull her brother up both of them as quick as their small legs and arms could carry them climbed though the large swamp tree roots deeper into the thick swamp. **

**Marcus ran after Selene into the trees he was only in past a few trees deciding to take another path when he tripped on a broken wire fence falling down a bank landing on another body with a thump. **

"**Fuck" he cursed at not seeing the wire to look as see if the body had any more useful weapons when he recognized the blond lying motionless in the mud.**

"**Oh god no!" Marcus realized it was Erika laying on her side with her back to him. He grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, wedged in her chest was a chunk of car engine shrapnel from the explosion. **

"**Erika" he whispered gently sliding his hand under her neck lifting her head. **

**No response the mud was red from her blood and she was frightfully pale. **

**Marcus panted heavy panicking, he looked up and from the prints and marks in the mud she had be hit fell back hitting the fence and fell down into the small trench her leg entwined in the wire making it impossible for her to get and half hanging her, face first in the mud. **

"**Marcus are you alright" Marcus heard Duncan coming.**

"**Oh no" Marcus muttered Duncan would die if he saw Erika.**

"**Got to make sure" Marcus's eyes watered putting his hand on her neck to checkfor a pulse. **


	38. Deaths dark hands

**After Lucian disappeared Erika sat low watching her daughter and the scene as is unfolded until the firing began. She sat low after checking Lilly was safely upon the ground only to slip on the band further into the trench. She climbed to her feet to hear her daughter scream. **

"**Lilly!" She whispered loudly her eyes turned black someone was attacking her only child. She charged up the muddy bank but her footsteps kept sliding on the mud making it take twice as long and twice the effort to try and climb. She finally got to the top and climbed over an old wire fence she could now see her daughter on the ground through a few trees, the mute was beating the attacker with a fire poker Lilly appeared drowsy upon the ground. Erika stood up strait when the car engine exploded the mute was so intent on hitting the man and Lilly was so drowsy none of them even noticed, but Erika could not, not notice as in a split second a large flaming piece of engine shrapnel came flying though the trees at an alarming rate, Erika had not even a split second to react or move it was only the moment she looked up she knew she didn't have a shit show. The flaming shrapnel slammed right in the middle of her chest it pierced her spine almost cutting her right in half. She was thrown backwards colliding with the wire fence entangling her leg, most the wood palings smashed at the sheer force she hit the fence. **

**Her limp body finally hit the bank and sent her sliding down the mud bank to come to a stop with a jolt as her leg ensnared in the wire swung her body on an angle her head landing in the mud at the bottom.**

**She opened her blue eyes looking to the sky breathing short gasps of breaths all she could see was the dark grey snow clouds though the gaps of the dark tree branches that loomed over her like deaths dark hands ready to claim her life.**

**From her spine injury she was as lip and as useless as a rag doll but thankfully she was in no pain she just couldn't move in her bed of mud. **

**She tried her hardest to stay awake and possibly yell for help no matter who heard her but it just did not seem possible the likely chances of someone finding her was one the one hundred. Slowly without her consent and against her will her eyes closed off her vision pulling her into the dark echoes of life until what seemed like an eternity later finally someone had found her, a familiar voice calling her name, Marcus.**

**She could hear his voice she tried to move and open her eyes yell for him to know she was alive but she couldn't seem to movie in anyway she felt light and as if she was falling further and further from him. **

"**Oh God please be a pulse" Marcus said ever so quietly pressing two fingers into her neck he waited but felt nothing **

"**No…"**

"**Marcus what are you doing?" Marcus heard Duncan call from above he was heading over to him. **

"**Duncan stay there" Marcus called back he wanted to prepare himself to tell him. **

**Erika could still hear both of them no she thought I am not going to die not now.**

**Marcus turned to look up at the top of the bank, Duncan was heading over anyway. **

**Duncan was curious to what Marcus was doing until his nose was filled with the scent of Erika's blood. **

"**Erika?" He called hoping to hear her reply but nothing he looked down and almost died at the sight before him. **

"**NO!" he screamed throwing himself down the bank he could hardly breathe. Marcus lowered his head and took his fingers away, yet just as his fingers left her neck he felt a bump of a pulse.**

**He snapped his head up and returned his fingers to her neck and there very faintly was another pulsate of her heart. **

"**She's still alive!" Marcus knew he had to act quickly if they wanted to save her life. **

"**Erika…" Duncan fell to his knees beside her his face streamed with tears his hand lightly stroking the muddy blond hair off her delicate face.**

"**Duncan!" Marcus grabbed him by the collar and shook him**

"**She's not dead, snap out of it if you want her to live" Marcus yelled he had made the mistake of going into morn to early almost costing Saxon his life.**

"**What do I do?!" **

"**Go and get blood"**

"**Where from?!" **

"**There are heaps of enemies up the bank Duncan they all have blood in their veins" **

"**Right" Duncan gave Erika another quick look then leapt with all his might right up onto the bank almost slipping at the top. **

**Marcus grabbed the rusty wire and as swift as he could go he untangled her leg freeing her from the wire and lowering her body to take the weight of blood off the brain.**

**He couldn't believe she was still alive he knew she was like Selene she would fight to the very last breath to the very last moment. Gently he picked her up out of the cold mud and began heating her body with his furry power just as he had done with Saxon. **

**Duncan eyes black his face raging with anger charged out the trees at the first masked person he saw he didn't care who it was summoning his claws ripped a shred right across the attackers back taking him down. Duncan as quick as a flash punched him in the face knocking him out picked him up and swung him over his shoulder and headed back toward the trees to see a glowing Marcus carrying Erika out into the open incase she lives long enough for the chopper to return. Duncan dropped the human on the ground then took off his coat laying it on the snowy ground for Erika to lie upon. Marcus put her down and lay her flat **

"**Remember years ago how I feed Selene with my mouth full of blood?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**Bite him take the blood and drip feed her, not to much at a time or she'll inhale it keep checking for breathing, I'm going to take this out" **

**Duncan didn't think twice he sank his teeth into the humans neck and barely resisted drinking the warm sweet crimson delight knowing she needed it more. **

**He tilted her head back and opened her mouth and joining her moth with his he dribbled the life flowing liquid into her mouth. **

**Marcus took a deep breath and grabbed the shrapnel, holding it tight he gave it a small pull in patches slowly pulling it free. It was halfway pulled out when her back make a loud crunching clack then a pop sound**

"**What the hell was that" Duncan yelled spraying is mouth full of blood everywhere. **

"**Her spine putting itself back into place that's a fucken good thing" Marcus said continuing to slowly pull out the metal to reduce blood loss giving the organs and bones it was removed from time to heal some what. The shrapnel was finally freed Marcus quickly biffed it away and grabbed each side of her rib cage pulling them back together.**

"**Is she still breathing?"**

**Duncan put is ear to her mouth and lightly he could hear the tiniest of gasps.**

"**Barely… she's so cold" Both couldn't help realizing how pale she was.**

"**Breathe some air into her" **

**Duncan tipped her head back and held her nose shut and locked his mouth around hers again this time feeding her air.**

**Her chest rose and fell gratefully feeding off the air and her stomach already empty from absorbing the blood**

"**The healing is slowing we need more and poured the blood over the wound it will heal faster" **

"**This body is out of blood"**

"**Then get some more" **

"**But she needs air and blood"**

"**I can't take my hands away the ribs are almost healed back" **

**Duncan got to his feet looking for another attacker **

"**Hey you!" he yelled to one running at a cop**

"**Yeah you asshole get your ass over here" **

**The human ran at him angrily to have their head almost snapped off with a punch Duncan dragged them over to Erika and slashed the jugular open spilling blood all over Erika's wound that absorbed it in. On the other side of the neck he sucked out a mouthful of blood threw the body to the ground and returned to Erika's mouth with fresh blood. Marcus needed only hold her ribs with one hand with the other he pulled the phone from Duncan's belt and rang Kahn**

"**Kahn" the voice on the other end sternly answered.**

"**Kahn how far away are you?"**

"**Not long we are refueling now"**

"**Erika is down and badly hurt she's losing blood at an alarming rate bring medical gear and a doctor, we need you now or where going to lose her" **

"**Alright we'll go as fast as we can" **

**Marcus hung up and stuffed the phone into his pocket he let go of her chest as a light layer of skin began to slowly grow from the blood stopping the bleeding all together**

"**I can't hear her breathing" Duncan yelled his face wet with tears. **

**Marcus leaned in putting his ear to her mouth there was not breath going in or out. He put his fingers on her neck to find the pulse was gone**

"**No Erika!" Duncan yelled screeching so hard he could no longer talk**

**Marcus knew his CPR and proceeded to try to bring her back he felt the upper rib cage that was healed until he found the two notches placed the base of his palm into the notches and began to pump on her chest**

"**One two three…" he lightly counted then pushed a large breath of air into her lungs and returned to her chest pumping her heart again**

"**One two three…" again he counted then pushed air into her lungs, this time there was an extra inhale she took in her self and a few heart beats that where faint**

"**She's fighting" Marcus tried to give Duncan some hope as he pumped her chest again since her heart had once again stopped.**

"**Come on fucken run!" Kahn yelled at the doctor who came out of the castle door out to the landing pad, the wind few around them as Julian had started up the chopper and was ready to take off. Kahn pulled the doctor into the chopper he had to remember humans could not move as fast. **

"**Sorry but she'd dieing" Kahn said to the doctor shutting the chopper door **

"**She'll be dead by the time we get there at this rate" Julian grizzled to Elaine who sat in the passenger seat in the front Julian had been ready after the call. As soon as the doctor was in the chopper she took off at a hell of a speed tipping up into the air causing Kahn and the Doctor to grab hold of something**

"**Better buckle up…?" Kahn asked the doctor meaning what was his name. **

"**Shaun Coulverdin" Shaun stressed in his well spoken almost posh British tone buckling his seatbelt tight nervously. He was a young doctor but an extremely good one he also specialized in experimental drugs and medical procedures that where illegal to do but under the protection and hybrid castle he was able to as long as he was a on call doctor to them at anytime.**

"**Are, are there going… going to be bullets fired?" he asked nervously **

"**Yes, that's why you need this" Kahn handed him a bullet proof best**

"**Are…Oh…" he took it not knowing how to put it on **

"**Here" Kahn strapped it on him then handed one to Elaine who had nursing skills as well as midwife. **

"**I, I, I've never done field work" the doctor stuttered **

"**Don't worry I'll shoot anyone who comes near you" Kahn pointed to the large gun attached to the side of the chopper.**

"**Oh my" **

**The chopper straitened up **

"**Alright prepare the chopper" Kahn pointed to the medical gear and folded up stretcher piled in the back. Elaine climbed over into the back and helped the doctor hook everything up then each grabbed a side of the stretcher with their packs ready to jump from the chopper. **

"**Ring him to see where they are where almost there" Julian yelled to Kahn.**

**Kahn took out his phone dialing Duncan's number to hear a ruffled scratching then Duncan barely answer**

"**Duncan where here where are you?" **

"**Near where you dropped us off along the road a bit in a clearing" **

"**Head to the road" Kahn yelled to her she lifted her hand signaling she heard him then turned the chopped lowering down toward the road.**

"**I see you" Duncan said standing up waving his hand**

"**Oh god" Julian said seeing Erika on the ground. **

"**Can you land on the road?" Kahn asked her**

"**Yeah but you will have to keep us from being attacked"**

"**Attacked…" the doctor whimpered**

"**Don't you worry just concentrate on Erika" **

**Julian turned the chopped round and as quick as she could land set it down onto the road. **

"**Go" Kahn yelled, they leapt to the ground and ran toward Marcus and Erika Marcus was still pushing on her chest trying to get a heartbeat. Buy this time there was another couple of officers helping him one was breathing the air into her for him while the other with Duncan kept guard. **

"**We keep getting scattered heart beats and she takes the odd breath herself she is fighting" Marcus told the doctor as they arrived. They placed the stretcher down next to her**

"**We need to get her out of the cold and into the chopper immediately" the doctor yelled over the top of the chopper roar as he took out a large syringe he signaled for Marcus to stop then dove the needle into her heart injecting the fluid in then quickly pulled it out. **

"**Now" he yelled and Marcus started pumping again. After a few pumps her heart palpitated more and she took a small gasp of air **

"**Right get her onto the stretcher. Marcus, Duncan and the cop gently lifted her onto the stretcher then strapped her down while Elaine strapped back her head and placed airway pipes into her mouth and throat properly opening it up. Gunfire roared from Kahn and the second cop weapons as attackers ran firing at them they where becoming surrounded.**

"**Where are all these lunatics coming from?" the cop yelled to Kahn**

"**I don't know I don't care there trying to capture or now kill us" Kahn yelled to him.**

"**Alright get her into the helicopter" the Doctor grabbed one corner while the others grabbed the rest lifting her into the air they ran for the chopper and slid her into the chopper and climbed aboard. **

"**Lock it in place" the Doctor yelled latching the stretcher to a special installed lock on the floor. Marcus let the doctor and Elaine take over the CPR and care of Erika he had to find his own family now. **

"**You two come on your surrounded" Marcus yelled to Kahn and the cop who ceased fire and jumped into the chopper. Marcus slammed the door shut as the chopper lifted off into the air out off the attackers reach. Marcus shoved one of the cops into the front seat with Julian to create room in the back while Duncan sat above Erika's head Kahn sat on the gun seat on the other side while Marcus and the second cop sat squashed behind Julian **

"**I'm going to jump out" Marcus yelled to Julian signaling her to fly a little lower and slower for a second while he leapt from the chopper. **

"**Alright" **

"**I'm going with him" Kahn yelled**

"**No as soon as you drop off Erika I need you as our flying gun you're a sniper shot we need you in the air" **

"**Very well" Kahn almost sulked but didn't question him. Marcus opened the door to look at the road below it was utter chaos below, there was one cop running though the paddock away from three attackers who had thought the police had seen to much. **

**Marcus sighed **

"**There pick her up and drop me off" **

"**What the hell is really going on"**

"**You'll be told I assure you, but for now we're saving your fellow cop"**

"**Good enough for me" the second cop yelled from the front seat. **

**Julian swooped the chopper down as Marcus reached down and grabbed the woman officer by the collar and pulled her up into the chopper out of reach then leapt to the ground himself landing on his feet. Julian sped off into the sky wasting no time with Erika's life still in the balance. **

**Marcus stood up and watched them for a moment **

"**Hold on Erika, keep fighting" he muttered he had become as closer friends with Duncan and Erika as Selene had. **

"**You" his attackers yelled taking out their weapons. Marcus turned toward them his eyes black his body began to glow orange with anger and power**

"**Me? Come on then you mother fuckers because now I'm really… pissed… off!" Marcus yelled with each word he yelled the flames on him grew, but then something happened that never happened before, his mate's blood in his veins mixed with his powers and anger letting him grow a pair of wings like Selene's made of flaming fury.**

* * *

**Hi, I cant remember who asked but someone wanted my messenger name I have two messengersYahoo, which my name is ecm84ee or windows messnger now it's Miss Evelyn CM I have no idea how it did it I dont even remember loaidn it I just found it in my computer huh go figure. :). **

**crazygurl968; Thankyou sorry again for that wait. **

**angel-death-dealer: Thankyou I have really been in the mood for writing lately and yeah... Erika well I cant say anything I dont want to ruin it. :D**


	39. First feed

**Sophia and Saxon ended up running in circles being hunted by the human who tracked them though the swamp. **

"**We have to hide again!" Saxon whispered to Sophia **

"**Why don't we call for mum or dad?"**

"**The human will hear us" **

"**Maybe mum will call us back" **

**They heard the footsteps jogging along the doc after them **

"**Quick under the doc" Sophia suggested**

"**But it's in the slimy water"**

"**Better that then him finding us"**

**He agreed and got into the slimy water with his sister. They hid under the dock silently listening with green and brown water up to their ears and mouths. **

**The footsteps jogged past overhead quickly putting a smile on their faces. As soon as the footsteps faded Saxon and Sophia both called their high pitch call to their mother and father hoping to hear a call of one of them coming in return but there was nothing.**

"**Maybe the trees in the swap are too thick and muffle it" **

"**Crap" Saxon sulked the plan didn't work. **

"**Well maybe we should get to the house and hide there" he suggested. **

"**We've been trying to get there since we ran into the swamp" **

"**Still worth a try" he hoped when suddenly a hand reached round from under the doc and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him out**

"**Got ya!" the human yelled putting a plastic strap over his wrists **

"**Run Sophia go" he yelled kicking the human struggling to the point the human had to use all his force to keep hold of him. Sophia climbed out and up onto the dock when the human managed to grab her shirt sleeve. Saxon in desperate attempt to help his twin he rolled back his lips and on instinct sank his teeth into the humans arm.**

**In a scream of pain the human let her go to try and pull off Saxons mouth from his skin. Saxon had bitten the man harder than he had thought drawing blood and his inner nature he was never taught too much about yet was revealed the crimson juice hit his tongue his eyes changed red with a slight blue tinge of his Vampyre side shining though never had he tasted anything so good so sweet and intoxicating now he realized why his mother and father keep telling him off when he went to lick a cut or blood drop. He couldn't pull himself or his mouth away from the skin he wanted more, so much more in his very first feed of human blood. The man finally managed to pull Saxons head away with all his effort pushed Saxon back down onto the dock and grabbed his wound**

"**You little demon boy!" Saxon turned to see Sophia but she had done what he had asked and ran away as fast as she could go. **

**The man looked at the blacking veins on his arm around the bite wound Saxon had given him**

"**You little monster you've poisoned me!" the man yelled looking down at Saxons strange eyes. Saxon's bite like his mothers was deadly poison when biting a human.**

"**If I'm going to die, so are you" He snarled and took out a hunting knife Saxons eyes widened in fear, he scrambled awkwardly to his feet and tried to run when the human grabbed him **

"**I don't think so" he held the blade to Saxons throat **

"**Don't kill him we need him alive" two more humans came running down the doc**

"**The little bastard poisoned me" **

"**I don't care we need them alive where is the girl?" **

"**She ran that way and _I _do care look!" he showed him the bite on his arm. The second woman rolled her eyes **

"**Here we have antidote" She took out a syringe and stabbed him in the arm.**

"**Go find the girl" she blatantly ordered the other human who followed her tracks. She took out another syringe and looked at Saxon who flinched knowing it was for him**

"**You are a menacing little bugger aren't you?" She said looking at the blood all around his mouth. **

"**Sleepy time" She smiled grabbing his arm, he tried to pull away when the woman dropped the syringe she blinked a few times when blood tripped from her eyes. Saxon looked up to see the sharp bone end of his mothers wing from above speared right though her head down her neck and into her chest and heart. **

"**Fuck!" the man with the bite stepped back for a second then realized he went to grab Saxon when Selene swung down and bit Saxon in the back of the neck and collar picking him up like a cat does with a kitten, she was holding onto the surrounding branches balanced with her arms and legs. Saxon yelped with fright yet the way she picked him up did not hurt him in any way. **

"**Get back here!" the human yelled watching her carry him off in her mouth climbing up the trees with her claws.**

**He took out his gun and shot at her hitting the tree trunk next to her head she put Saxon on a branch and let go of him**

"**Stay here" She said making sure he was holding onto the trunk and branch before angrily turning to the human below. Her eyes turned red like Saxons she bared her fangs at him**

"**Oh shit" he realized who he was pissing off **

"**Um…" he put the gun back in its holster but it was too late Selene jumped on top of him and snapped his neck. **

"**Mum they went after Sophia" Saxon began climbing down to her. She jumped up onto the branch he perched on. **

"**I know" her tone was not angry at him or sympathetic her eyes where focusing on his blood covered mouth she tilted his chin up with her hand. Saxons face was plastered with guilt **

"**I… I did it so Sophia could get away" **

**Selene couldn't yell at him being guilty of recently feeding off humans herself**

"**Now you know why I forbid you to do that?"**

**Saxon shook his head understanding. **

"**Good hop on my back" She turned around and felt him weave his arms around her neck and shoulders **

"**Hold on" She jumped out of the tree into the next watching the ground she had two choices take Saxon to Marcus or take him with her to find Sophia. **

**Kain had showered and properly clothed himself when he saw Lilly running down the hall her face pale her eyes wide and watery she was still covered in mud.**

"**Lilly?!" he called after her but she ran out the door and out to the landing pad.**

"**Lilly wait what's wrong" He ran after her out onto the helicopter landing pad on the roof. **

**She stopped looking to the sky seeing the lights of the helicopter coming in**

"**Lilly what's wrong?" He came up behind her and put his arm across her shoulders.**

"**Its mum I over heard them on the radio she's badly hurt they are brining her in" **

"**Might pay if we step back" He said gently guiding her back as the bright lights and roar of the chopper came down upon them. **

**Lilly watched in horror as they carried her mother out of the chopper and into the building she couldn't move Kain could feel her tense up from where he was standing. Duncan jumped out of the chopper soon after Erika was carried out his face was red and swollen from crying he gave her a hopeful smile and came over to her. **

"**What happened?" Lilly ask half not wanting to know**

"**She was hit by a piece of shrapnel, Marcus found her" **

"**Will she die?" **

**Duncan gave a silent pause **

"**They don't know, she's not giving up I know that much"**

**The three of them followed others inside and down to the infirmary.**

"**Thanks I'll get you to wait outside" The doctor made them wait. It was a good fifteen minutes before Elaine came out Duncan leapt to her feet**

"**I know it's soon, please tell me something!" he said grabbing her shoulders. **

"**She'll live" She managed to splurt out he was beginning to shake her.**

"**Oh thank god can I see her" he sighed letting her go**

"**Not right now she's in a coma state she will need to rest for a good day to heal its incredible she didn't die you should get some sleep all of you"**

**They both sighed but counting their lucky cards they knew it was better to let her rest and get some themselves. **

"**I'll stay here you two should go and get rest" Duncan sat back down by the door. **

**Kain lead Lilly back to her room **

"**You alright?" He asked concerned she was so quiet it was unlike her**

"**Yeah" She barely answered **

"**Alright I'll just be down the hall if you need me" Kain wasn't quite sure**

"**Wait" she turned around and hugged into him. **

"**Happy birthday" She rested her head under his chin hugging him tight. **

"**Thanky…" his words where cut off when she looked up at him, their eyes locked before they knew it so where their lips once again. **

* * *

**Angel-death-dealer: Thankyou, yours was great to, a little said your not gonna kill her off are you? I going to do a Van Helsing fic after I finish this one :)**

**Shannon: Haha Im glad to be posting chapters I got so shitty at one point I did a big chapter to find I couldnt post it I got so annoyed then they said they fixed it but it still didnt work so after sending them a few emails it finally worked. Yeah I hope the next movie is not a Prequel, I dont think so and I saw a photo of the actor that is going to play Marcus and wow, geez they could have picked someone better in the bood it says he's quite youthful but the actor is as old as Bill Nighy! His name is Derek.. somebody crap I forgot I'll find it again if you want me to. **


	40. Finally home

**Selene wasn't going to risk losing both twins and decided to take Saxon to Marcus while she tracked down Sophia then finally this mess would be over. Selene came down out of the trees suddenly she had to land on the dock as a ripping pain shot though her abdomen and back.**

**Saxon hopped off her back and watched her grit her teeth and climb to her feet.**

"**Are you alright mum?"**

"**Yeah I'm fine it was just my wings growing back" She lead him back toward the road **

"**It's the baby" he corrected her **

"**Baby?" She frowned to why the hell he would say that**

"**Yeah remember my dream" **

**Selene stopped frowning at her son. **

"**Just because you had a dream you had another brother or sister doesn't mean I actually will, now come on we can't waste time" She brushed it off not thinking anything of it. **

**They found Marcus heading in toward the swamp covered in bullet holes and deep cuts but by the blood around his mouth he had taken in as much as he had lost. **

"**Dad!" **

"**Saxon…" Marcus saw the blood on his face and realized **

"**He fed?" **

"**Yes all by himself to protect Sophia, she is heading for the house take him back to the castle I will look for Sophia and Erika" She turned back toward the house when he called her back**

"**I found Erika…"**

"**Good" Selene paused**

"**She is alright?"**

"…**Yeah she's back at the castle" Marcus decided not to tell her just yet it was better she was focused on retrieving Sophia. **

"**Good" She smiled **

"**I'll find Sophia you two wait her for the helicopter I'll be right back" She ran off back down the doc after her daughter.**

**Sophia ran as fast as her small legs could carry her she recognized a log over the doc ahead they had passed on the way from the house she knew she was on the right track. She ran like her mother she sped up running at the log and like Selene leapt perfectly balanced clean over the log and landed perfectly on the other side and continued running till she finally reached the house. **

**She ran into the living room only to be greeted with two more humans waiting for her the one following had radioed ahead for them to wait for her. **

"**End of the road" One human closed to door while the other stepped forward **

"**Look you can either cooperate and we don't hurt you or you can be difficult and we will have to use forceful measures" he held up a syringe giving her the choice. She looked at him then at the woman by the door then back at him again her face full of fear, she decided to try what used to always work on Soren and Viktor when she was either in trouble or not getting what she wanted**

"**I want my mummy!" She began to cry and crouched down sitting on the spot it was easier to turn on the tears since she was afraid anyway.**

**The man rolled his eyes and lowered the syringe putting it in his pocket and took a step closer in a response she cried louder unintentionally summoning Kain's four legged friends.**

**The dogs had been sleeping next to the fire place upstairs that was still warm when they woke hearing Sophia cry. **

"**Look where not going to hurt you, just come with us and we will give you some proper warm dry cloths and some food" He knew for a fact she had not eaten and in the old cloths covered in mud looked like a poor street child.**

**Sophia was cold and shivering from hiding under the doc the mud was the only thing that insulated the heat of her body. He took another step forward and held out his hand toward her when a loud multiple growling from the top of the stairs**

"**Um Phillip we have a problem" **

"**I can bloody see that" He snapped seeing the dogs**

"**No sudden movements get up girl" **

"**Take a hike!" there was no way she was going to get up. **

"**I said get up!" he growled at her moving his arm but it triggered the dogs, they began snarling, rolling back their lips and barking charging down the stairs. **

**Eyes wide in fear Sophia watched them run at her and the man with their teeth out. **

"**Fuck" the woman ran out the door slamming it behind her running away out into the snow.**

**Sophia dug her head into her muddy sleeves hiding scared of the dogs thinking they where going to attack her when she felt the air of them run right past her along with a blooded cry of the human being mauled next to her. She rolled lying down on the floor with her eyes squeezed tightly shut her hands hard over her ears trying to block it out.**

**As it died down she felt a wet dog tongue begin licking her face but she didn't open her eyes or move, it seemed the dogs remembered her as non-threatening from before. **

**Sophia jumped when she felt a pair of hands grab her gently, still with her eyes tightly shut she tried to pull away when she realized the scent of her mother in the air, she partly opened her eyes seeing her mothers warm loving smile.**

"**Mum!!!" Sophia cried quickly latching onto her mother. **

"**Its alright were going home now" Selene scooped her up gave one of the dogs a pat then carried her out only to have the four companions follow her. **

"**Keep your eyes shut" Selene told her as she walked out into the snow that was soaked with blood of the woman who ran into Selene. **

**Selene stopped out in the open snow hearing the chopper fly toward the house she could sense Marcus and Saxon aboard already. **

"**There they are" Marcus yelled hesitant for a moment in the way Sophia looked limp, but she moved looking up at the chopper made him smile they where fine. Julian briefly landed Marcus greeted them with a large blanket for Sophia wrapped her up and put her in the chopper and buckled her into the seat next to Saxon who was also wrapped up in a warm blanket. He smiled seeing her and for once they did not pick at each other and where grateful to see their twin alive and well. Selene climbed into the chopper only to have the dogs follow her jumping in behind her**

"**More new passengers" Julian asked wondering what else they where going to collect. Selene just smiled letting the dogs in then shut the chopper door and got into the passenger seat next to Julian as the chopper took off while Marcus tended to the twins.**

"**You know as a hobby people collect things not cops and dogs" Julian joked looking at Selene who was clearly worn out. **

"**Yeah but this hobby collection is useful" Selene said patting one of the dogs.**

**Finally everyone was safe and on their way home, in the thought of it Selene put her head back and rested her eyes.**

"**Are you alright" Marcus asked her coming from behind her kissing her forehead rubbing his fingers into her shoulders massaging her shoulders. She smiled tilting her head back closing her eyes again enjoying the shoulder massage**

"**Well I am now" **

"**Huh lucky for some" Julian said loudly hinting so Kahn would hear it, Duncan and Kahn both had gotten annoyed at times of Marcus at his continuous loving affection for Selene causing Erika and Julian to pick at their mates why they didn't do the same. Kahn sighed **

"**I'm packing the guns" he made his excuse, Julian rolled her eyes.**

**Selene giggled getting up out of her seat and into the back to sit with Marcus. Marcus wrapped his arm around her as she rest her head against his chest**

"**Look at them" Selene said to Marcus gesturing at the twins who leaned against each other they had stopped shivering from the cold and where now warm and fallen asleep. **

"**I know, I think they'll be closer now and hopefully stop bickering" **

"**Huh, they love each other but won't admit it"**

"**Like most siblings…" Selene sat up suddenly**

"**What is it?"**

"**Lucian we forgot Lucian" **

"**Lucian? Selene he's dead" Kahn said frowning with confusion **

"**No he's not go back" **

"**I'm sure Lucian is loving being free he will be fine" Marcus suggested wanting to get his family home**

"**But he has no where to go and he's one of us, he wont know where the Lycan pack is either turn around" **

**Julian looked at Marcus questioning**

"**Well turn around go back" Marcus asked her. The chopper tilted turning in a loop heading once again back to the swamp **

"**Good, he helped us and looked out for the twins we owe him this at least" **

**They turned the lights off flying in invisible hovering over the scene that the human organizations had come to a halt and stopped killing each other and where beginning to cover up the scene and some how had managed to get rid of all the TV cameras and cops vehicles making it look like just a massive car pile up accident that was caused by a cop car chase. **

"**Well at least that covers our asses" Kahn said watching the ground below**

"**Yes but why?" Marcus said looking to Selene**

"**Most likely so they can get away with what they're trying to do to us" she looked back at him**

"**Like what they did to me" **

"**Oh shit" Julian cursed**

"**What?" **

"**Does Lucian have a beard long hair and is wearing a long brown coat?"**

"**Yes" **

"**They have him" She turned the hovering chopper for them to see Lucian half drugged cuffed in chains being loaded into the back of a ambulance. **

"**I have a plan" Selene said holding her hand up for Kahn not to fire **

"**Wait till they put him in the vehicle and it drives away as soon as they are away from the rest then we attack it" **

**Lucian had returned to the house looking for the twins when he saw the chopper had taken off and flew away out of reach. **

"**Hey!" Lucian ran along the snow yelling but there was no way they would hear him **

"**Fuck" he swore kicking the snow.**

**Suddenly he felt a sharp stab in his chest he looked down to see a tranquilizer dart sticking out of his chest. He pulled it out but he had already taken in half the dose that was quickly taking effect. Feeling light and dizzy Lucian fell to his knees he was free for a day only to be captured again, surely the thought for another 20 odd years. **

**They ran out the trees and slammed the cuffs and chains on him**

"**He's not fully out"**

"**Don't matter he's drowsy enough"**

"**I've never seen this one before"**

"**It's the one the Ilam group had for years" **

"**Fine common give us a hand" They lifted him up between the two of them and carried him back to the road where the cover up was taking place. **

"**Put him in there" their captain pointed to the ambulance. **

"**Hey he is ours" two masked people from the Ilam group who had him originally came over to them**

"**No he escaped and we captured him now he belongs to us, fair as fair" **

**They smirked then shoved Lucian into the back the male who shot Lucian stepped forward **

"**I see you almost got the daughter pity the children are worth a lot of money, but from the mess of what is left of your two soldiers the queen intervened retrieving her daughter" **

"**Well at least we don't mutate our prisoners you made one hell of a mess of the queens back" **

"**Yeah but they grew back, now if you don't mind we are going to take our new hybrid and leave we will negotiate later if you want him back after where finished with him" They glared and turned away getting into the disguised ambulance. Lucian shaking his head sat up off the cold floor as the drugs wore off quickly as his strong system beat the drug. **

**Selene opened the helicopter door looking down**

"**Wait what are you doing?" Marcus yelled grabbing her arm**

"**I'm going to jump on the roof rip it open like a can and retrieve him, so fly lower" **

**Marcus sighed not very happy about it but he knew her love for combat she loved this now that her children where safe plus her strength and power had fully returned.**

"**Are you sure the van is going well over a hundred and so are we it's a fair angled drop" he checked anyway**

"**I'm the only one who can make the jump I can't fly but I can glide" She said lifting her wings they now looked like bat wings the skin had partly formed between the limbs. **

"**Alright don't be long" he smiled to her as she stepped to the edge just before she jumped she turned to him and gave him a light kiss on the lips then jumped from the chopper keeping her wings tight against her so they did not get caught in the chopper blades she let herself fall till she was clear then opened her wings managing to glide down on an sharp angle at the ambulance roof at quite a speed she had no other choice from the wind currents of speed and the chopper. **

**The two humans in the front where so busy arguing loudly over the radio making that much of a racket they never heard the chopper above them but they heard the loud bang of Selene hitting the roof that hard the whole vehicle jolted and there was almost a body shape dent in the roof.**

"**Shit!!!" the human yelled slamming on the breaks in fright only to lose control of the van. Lucian had nothing to hold onto and ended up sliding across the floor and slammed into the wall. The vehicle that was going over a hundred with the brakes slammed on did not respond to the wet icy road at all and swerved sliding across the road and ended crashing into the ditch on the side of the road. **

"**Oh fucking fantastic what the hell did you run over?" the passenger yelled at him climbing out. **

"**I never saw anything on the road" he yelled back getting out climbing around the back **

"**That's because you where driving like a maniac! Told you I should have drove" **

"**Oh shut up you drive faster than I do" they argued sliding open the back window and looked in to see if Lucian was still alive and still in his chains. **

"**Fucken maniacs" Lucian growled at him.**

"**Shut up creature" he snapped back narrowing his eyes**

"**You two argue like a married couple" Lucian had to add his two cents before they slammed the window shut. **

"**Prick, call for another unit to pick us up, I'll go see what the hell I ran over" the driver marched back up onto the road and began looking for what he hit. **

**The second human climbed back into the cab and reached for the r t radio to find it was missing.**

"**What the…" he frowned he could have sworn it was there before. Annoyed he got up and climbed up to the road **

"**I can't call back up this one doesn't have radio communication"**

"**Yes it does" he sighed with annoyance**

"**No it's gone" he raised his voice**

"**Then use your fucken brain and call someone one on your cell phone" the other yelled back**

"**I did but it was busted so use your own phone bitch" they began arguing again **

"**Oh fuck up!"**

**Lucian rubbed his head he didn't know what was making his head worse the bash from the accident or Bert and Bertha arguing when the back door lock turned then made a small click opening up. He was all too happy to see Selene pop her head though the door**

"**So as a queen you live up to your reputation" **

"**I was given title of queen, never asked for it. Either way I don't like leaving anyone behind" She said swiftly reaching down and grabbed the chain that cuffed his hands together and pulled him out of the fake ambulance. **

**The two humans finally noticed the incoming sound of the chopper **

"**Wait a second…" one realized**

"**You didn't hit anything, something hit us… Oh fuck!" they ran back to the vehicle to see the back door wide open. **

"**Shit where is he?" they both armed themselves **

"**Right here" Selene said cockily, they swung around only to have a sheet of her wing skin flick up at them throwing one into the ditch and the other into the back, she jumped on the back and slammed the door shut locking it. **

**The second human got to his feet and aimed his gun at Selene when Lucian came up from behind him and wove his cuffed arms over his head and held the chain to his neck. **

"**Drop it now" Lucian tightened the chain a little. He dropped the gun and held up his hands. Selene came up to him and checked his pockets finding the keys she unlocked them off Lucian's wrists and cuffed the human.**

"**What are you doing?" the human asked**

"**Turning the tables, now your coming with us" she said abruptly giving the chain a hard yank almost pulling his arms out of socket when she lead him to the chopper that was landing on the road. **

"**What are you doing with him? Is he a hostage?" Marcus yelled to her seeing her pull him along.**

"**No he's my new sex toy" She sarcastically snared **

"**Of course he's a hostage" she finished off rolling her eyes grabbing the human and literately threw him onto the floor of the chopper when the dogs started to growl.**

"**Easy" Kahn calmed them before they ripped out the throat of there new information provider. **

**Kahn's face dropped when he saw Lucian give Selene the ladies first gesture getting into the helicopter**

"**Bloody hell" he muttered to himself closing the helicopter door.**

**The chopped lifted up into the air for the last time and finally headed home this time with everyone aboard.**

* * *

**Angel-death-dealer: Sorry its late yeah it would be telling and the focus is now about to turn onto Kain and Lilly.**

**Shannon: I sent you an email to your sryn11 adressbut I think it failed and I got it back im not sure the computers been playing up I had a photo of Derek Jacobi for you and I put on couple of sneek preveiws ofnew art images for my new site since it was your birthday recently.**


	41. Big kid

**By the time the helicopter landed on the roof of the castle the sun had risen casting a small amount of winter sun onto the white snow covered lands. The twins still slept utterly exhausted the sounds around them didn't wake them and with their parents protective presence and their scent around them made them stay sleeping easy. Lucian dragged their new hostage into the main building while Selene and Marcus gently picked up a twin each and carried them inside. **

**Since their room was closer Marcus and Selene just put the twins on their bed so they wouldn't panic when they woke up.**

"**They shouldn't have had to go though the last few days" Marcus watched them sleep with coming up from behind Selene wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on her shoulder he knew he had to tell her about Erika.**

"**So what happened with Erika?" she asked almost knowing.**

"**Um, she was hurt"**

"**How bad?" She turned around in his arms to face him, not overly worried thinking she would heal.**

"**She almost died… I don't know if she made it back here alive" **

**Selene's face fell going pale**

"**I didn't want to tell you till we got home"**

"**Why!"**

"**Because you where going after Sophia I didn't thing you needed the distraction"**

**Selene didn't respond she pulled away from him and marched out the door toward the small hospital area of the castle. **

"**Selene" Duncan said seeing her marching down the hall toward him, she could tell by the small smile he gave her that Erika had not died. **

"**How is she?" Selene stopped at the door looking in toward the ward**

"**Sleeping they said she will be fine just lost a lot of blood, she just needs to rest for a day" Duncan stood up walked over next to her.**

"**Marcus only just told me" She said with an annoyance tone when she said Marcus.**

"**Well Marcus saved her life" **

**There was a moment's silent pause**

"**Why are you out here don't you want to be at her side?" **

"**I want to see her but they told me to wait out here" **

"**You have an invisible ability and you won't use it to see her? Always playing by the rules" She smiled pushing the door open**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Going to see her come on" Selene barged in anyway with Duncan following with a grin.**

"**Excuse me but its better if you wait outside" The nurse said with her back to them. Selene ignored her and went over to Erika who lay flat on her back sleeping the nurse had just finished cleaning the mud off her and changing her into the typical tacky green coloured gown. **

"**She needs to… Oh" the nurse changed her tone seeing Selene's whose face dropped into concern. Duncan took a seat next to Erika gently taking up her hand he rested his head on the mattress next to her head and began to wait for her to wake.**

**Selene gave a small smile till she head a familiar grumble from the ward room next door, without a word she left Duncan alone with Erika and made her way into the small room to find Viktor starting to wake from his drug dose.**

**Viktor shook his head sitting up he narrowed his eyes trying to figure out who it was walking toward him. He grumbled again when the nurse checked his eyes with a small light **

"**Ah Selene could take him back to his room?" the nurse asked knowing Viktor when waking a bit more was going to be very grumpy and unreasonable.**

"**Sure" she grabbed his arm and pulled it over her shoulder then her other arm around his middle and pulled him off the bed. Viktor did not lad on his feet or walk properly so she ended up carelessly dragging him back to his room only to accidentally miss the bed dropping him on the floor.**

"**Whoops" she pulled him up onto the bed **

"**Lucky your still drugged" She mumbled it was an honest mistake. **

"**I'm not that drugged" he said sitting himself up rubbing his head. **

"**Yes you are you can't even stand up" She said rolling her eyes stopping him from getting up**

"**I am not" He grumbled trying to push past her**

"**Fine if you can touch you nose without poking yourself in the eye I'll let you up" She crossed her arms and watched him.**

**He lifted his finger missed his nose and eye and got his cheek**

"**See you can't"**

"**You said eye not cheek" He smirked his eyes still half squinted, his body swayed a little. **

"**Fine if you can tell that then fall flat on your face don't get grouchy if I laugh" She stepped back only to be proven wrong as he stood up without falling over. Viktor crossed his arms grinning at her**

"**Where are you going anyway?"**

"**To the kitchen after a bath"**

**She shook her head with a smile then left him to it**

"**Alright see you down stairs" She said thinking food was a great idea now that she thought of it she was hungry. She left the room closing the door and had only taken two steps when she heard the unmistakable thump of him arsing over coming from his room.**

"**Huh" but she left him to it. Yawning she stretched heading back to change first when the sharp pain in her abdomen returned causing her to crumple up falling to one knee taking in a sudden sharp gasp her wings then ached as did her back and sciatica. **

**It passed in moments and she stood up strait fine. She had a compulsion to look behind her to see Viktor standing in the doorway watching with a concerned look on his face.**

"**Just my system fixing itself" she sharply excused then marched quicker back to her room.**

**She opened the door to find Marcus sitting on the end of the bed the twins where gone **

"**Where are they?"**

"**They woke up, now they getting cleaned up" **

"**Sounds like a good idea then we can sort all this shit out" She sighed walking into the bathroom turning on the shower then began un-strapping her armored vest. With a grin Marcus snuck in after her pushed the door shut and watched her undress as silently as possible. **

"**Stop staring with a stupid grin and make yourself useful take my cloths and put them in the laundry" She said with her back to still to him the whole time.**

"**I was not staring with a stupid grin" He mimicked her crossing his arms still staring**

"**Bull shit"**

"**Selene you're imagining it"**

"**For goodness sake I saw it and the mimic there's a mirror right there" **

**Marcus looked past her forgetting about the large mirror installed about a week ago, she was looking right at him in the reflection. **

"**Crap" he muttered busted. She smiled it off and stepped into the shower, the hot water showered her skin finally cleaning her of dry blood and swamp filth, in the days of death dealing on the way back from a hunt is was what she always looked forward the only thing she looked forward to going back to the house that she never felt at ease. **

**She was more than glad those days where over even if she did miss hunting but with the new situation arising that may change these humans where her new targets, and with children now she had something in her heart more than worthy of protecting other than following an elder's lies.**

**She was so deep in thought she never heard Marcus undress until he open the cold glass shower door onto her bare backside.**

"**Ha, ha sorry" He grinned trying to step in but she pushed decided to get him back and pushed the glass door back closing him out but it swung faster than she had intended smacking him in the face.**

**She burst out laughing as she saw the impressed face against the clear glass for a moment he held his face for a moment then tried to push the glass against her again getting in with her. **

"**Don't you bloody dare" She moved narrowly avoiding the door as he got in pushing her out of the water**

"**Wait your turn" she pushed him back out of the water**

"**We can share it" he stepped forward so he was up against her and they where both under the water. Sliding his hands up her sides he leaned in and nuzzled along her jaw, she knew he was in a stupid mood from the powerful scent of blood and fresh blood in his system from the battle mess at the swamp. Giggling she lifted her wing shielding the water away from him, he easily walked her back against the wall so he was in the water and she wasn't holding her there with his own body.**

"**Not now Marcus I want to clean up and sort out this mess" **

**He laughed and continued nuzzling her anyway **

"**I'm serious, maybe later" **

"**Aright later" he backed off, letting turn away her grab the bottle of body soap off the shelf when Marcus flicked her with the face cloth snapping the end right on her arse,**

"**Ouch" she flicked at him but he dodged and did it again**

"**Cut it out" **

**He couldn't help himself but flick her one more time laughing.**

"**You're gonna get a face full of soap in a minute" she snatched the face cloth off him then threw it at his face he grabbed it but dropped it accidentally bent down to pick it up only let out a cry a little too high pitch.**

"**Hey that was mine!" Saxon grabbed small packet of chips back off Sophia**

"**Your not eating them, and I didn't have any" she tried to grab it back. **

**They where back to their old selves, as if nothing happened sitting at the large dinning table hungrily gorging on food along with Lucian and Elaine. **

"**They are sorting out a room for you if you want to stay" Elaine told Lucian as he giggled with a mouth full of food watching the twins argue.**

"**Oh for goodness sake you two there is other packets in the cupboard"**

"**No there isn't he took the last one" **

"**Then share it or I'll give it to him" Elaine pointed to Lucian who stopped chewing to smile. **

**The twins stopped arguing at once and returned to eating what was on their plates instead. **

"**Will you be staying? It would be nice to have a new face around here I'm sure Selene wont mind she asked a room to be made up for you and some cloths anyway" **

"**Cloths… what's wrong with my cloths"**

"**They are old" Sophia said grinning**

"**And have lots of holes" Saxon then pointed out throwing a pea getting it right in one of the holes in his top. Lucian's brown leather coat was the only good item of clothing he had left they didn't give him any in the cell. **

"**Saxon!" Elaine told him off but the twins laughed **

"**That was a good shot" Lucian smirked then flicked a pea with his finger off his plate at Saxon getting him in the forehead right between the eyes and bounced off. **

**Sophia burst out laughing, Saxon's face dropped shocked Lucian flicked a pea back usually he just got told off so like most children seeing how far he could push it he flicked a pea back but it went in the wrong direction getting Elaine in the side of the face. **

"**Ooo you're in trouble now" Lucian mouthed to him. Elaine looked up sharply at him **

"**Don't flick anymore peas, now I don't want to hear another word, eat your food" she said then went back to eating and reading the news paper. **

**Lucian smirked and pulled a face at them making them giggle and began to finish what was left on his plate. **

"**May I ask what happened to your hands?" Lucian finally asked after staring at them a number of times. **

"**When these two where born the womb waters that broke it had the black Vorador substance along with Selene's blood that was poisonous"**

"**Oh yes" Lucian remembered Selene explaining that to Michael.**

"**You're a midwife?" **

"**Yes, I was human at the time and Marcus bit me changing me into hybrid so I wouldn't die…" **

**While Elaine was talking Lucian flicked another pea at Saxon when he wasn't looking getting him on the forehead again. **

"… **So they hired this doctor that made artificial…" she stopped and looked at him**

"**You where good at tiddlywinks when you where young weren't you?" Elaine asked giving up telling them off Lucian just encouraged them anyway. **

**Lucian turned to Elaine to receive a splat of mashed potato hit and stick to the side of his face. **

"**It's that game is it?" Lucian took up his spoon scraped a spoonful of potato and flicked is back but this time Saxon saw it coming and ducked it flew right over his head and hit the painting on the wall splatting a large radius **

"**Ooo that's one of mum's favorite paintings" Sophia had to add. **

**Julian and Kahn who carried Harmony where making their way toward the dining room when they ran into Selene who's eyes was glassy she couldn't stand up strait her face was light red.**

"**Selene are you okay" Julian raced forward, to see Selene straiten up with possibly the larges smile both Julian and Kahn had ever seen on her face, she had been laughing so hard she couldn't stand up strait or breathe.**

"**What the hell is so funny to have you laughing like this?" **

"**Marcus burnbbbb…" She mumbled as Marcus came out from behind quickly putting his hand over her mouth.**

"**You burnt what?" Julian asked looking up at Marcus. **

"**Nothing" he found nothing funny in it at all.**

**Selene stopped mumbling and went quiet so Marcus would take his hand away from her mouth. **

"**Where are Michael and Lucian?" Selene asked trying her best not to laugh.**

"**Lucian is already downstairs eating and Michael is in his new room" **

"**Get Soren to round everyone up" Selene said heading toward the kitchen. **

**Marcus's face dropped he had forgotten all about Soren's body in the dumpster **

"**I haven't seen Soren" Julian said following Selene.**

**Kahn was about to open his mouth when Marcus cut him off**

"**Kahn can I talk to you for a second" **

"**Sure" Kahn handed Julian Harmony but she didn't want to go to her she wanted to go to Selene**

"**Auntie Sele" she said flapping her hands at Selene, always calling her Sele for short. **

"**Its okay" Selene picked her up while Kahn and Marcus walked a little down the hall leaving them to wait.**

"**So what did he burn?" Julian whispered with the biggest of grins eager to know. Selene trying not to laugh thinking about it leaned in closer to her **

"**Well you know the old style piping in the bathrooms"**

"**Yeah…"**

"**Well you know how the hot tap pipe heats up and gets hot" **

**Julian's face dropped her eye widened her imagination over took of the painful possibilities along with the one main one.**

"**Oh he didn't…" **

"**Oh he did…" Selene stopped when she noticed Marcus look at her then back at Kahn. **

"**He was getting too frisky and wouldn't stop flicking me with the face cloth" **

"**Oh you two shower together how sweet, wait… you pushed him?" **

"**No, he dropped it and bent over to far onto it" **

**Julian covered her mouth with her hand trying not to laugh loudly, Selene put her hand up to her mouth to cover it and to Julian's ear**

"**He didn't just burn his ass" **

"**Owweeeee… that is not good for a guy" **

"**I know it's not funny but he has this bright red line going right across his backside" Selene giggled gesturing across her own ass where it was.**

**Julian couldn't help but laugh when they both realized Kahn and Marcus had both gone quiet listening in, Marcus's face was going red with embarrassment. **

**He looked at Kahn who was cringing in sympathy**

"**Ouch I can't even imagine that kind of pain" He sympathized **

"**Yeah and she finds it funny" he crossed his arms looking at Selene looked every other which way.**

"**So anyway he's fine?" Marcus continued their conversation anyway quickly getting off the subject of burning a rather painful area**

"**Yeah just had blood loss" **

"**Where is he now?"**

"**Shaving the bum" **

**Julian and Selene had only just listened in on what they where saying**

"**What who's shaving who's bum?" Julian asked curios**

"**No, Soren wasn't doing anything and the mute asked to have his beard cut off and his hair cut" **

"**Oh" **

**Selene rolled her eyes and finally headed for the dining room, when she pushed the door open she found a table, walls, floor and even some on the ceiling covered in splattered food all four of them where throwing food at each other even Elaine had joined in they all froze when a blotch of peas, potato and mince hit Selene in the side of the face that was biffed by Lucian. **

"**O-oh…" Saxon dropped his spoon.**

**The poor cleaner was at the other door holding a bucket her face wide at the mess she had to clean. Marcus bust out laughing at Selene, laughing back at her for her at him. Harmony still in Selene's arms giggled and stuck her hand right into the splattered food on her face rubbing and smearing it further into her face. **

**Selene's eye twitched she calmly handed Kahn back his daughter then turned back to the rest who sat frozen waiting for her to explode in one of her fits of anger. **

"**I am going to leave and come back in fifteen minutes, and when I get back this room better be spotless, and the cleaner is not cleaning it you four are" Selene gestured for the cleaner to put the bucket down and leave it there for the others. She swiftly turned around and walked out shutting the door behind her. **

"**Thank goodness" the cleaner sighed walking out the room. **

"**Wow, she did that quite calmly" Elaine said saying what everyone was thinking.**

"**And you better clean this up then she will go nuts… and you better start with cleaning it off that painting first its an original and one of her favorites" Marcus pointed to the painting Sophia was right, and it was lucky Selene did not see it she had forgotten to look.**

**Selene headed to the hospital section to check up on Erika and Duncan to find Erika had woken up and was now lying on her side Duncan smiled when Selene came in but Erika did not she was still too drowsy. **

"**How are you feeling?" **

"**She's sore"**

"**I could imagine" She took a seat next to Duncan**

"**Why is there food on your face?"**

"**Don't ask" Selene took a tissue from the side of the bed and wiped what she could off.**

"**We are going to take her up to our room soon she will be more commutable in her own bed they will have a nurse to keep checking her. **

"**Good… where is Lilly?"**

"**I don't know I think she went to have a sleep"**

**Two orderlies came in ready to take Erika to her room. Duncan and Selene moved while the orderlies wheeled the bed to the new elevator installed at the end of the hall up to the third level and to her room. Erika moaned in pain a little as they lifted her as gently as possible onto her own bed then took the hospital bed back**

"**Thank you" Selene said nodding to them as they left. Duncan gently tucked Erika in when the nurse came in. **

"**Why don't you come and get something to eat?" Selene asked him now the nurse was there**

"**But she's awake" he wanted to be by her side the whole time**

"**It's okay" Erika barely spoke slowly drifting back to sleep from the pain killers anyway.**

"**She's drifting off anyway it will be better if you got something to eat" the nurse encouraged him. **

"**Alright" Duncan followed Selene out and toward the kitchen but stopped in the hall**

"**I'll go see if Lilly is awake of wants anything" he said turning back toward her room at the end of the hall**

"**Okay if you see Kain ask him as well" **

"**I will" Duncan let out a yawn and casually walked to his daughter's room. The door was closed so he gave the door a light knock**

"**Lilly?" he asked but as he knocked on the door that was only pushed shut. He pushed the door open to find Kain with her on the bed, he was lying half on her his hand half up her top on her side, her own hands half pulling off his top as they kissed. **

**---------------------------------------**

**Angel-death-dealer: Yeah Im bit of a sucker too, I like the little no violent romance peices its that light relief.**

**Shannon: I sent you another email. Remember to tell me if you do think it looks like Kernol Sanders. **


	42. Discovered

**Kain never knew what hit him, he was head over heals lost in Lilly when he felt a sharp set of claws grab him by the scruff off the neck and haul him off away from her flinging him across the room and out the door.**

"**What the hell do you think your doing?!" Duncan yelled at both of them. **

"**Dad!" Lilly jumped off the bed to run to Kain who lay half crumpled on the floor in the hall**

"**Oh no you don't ye staying right here" He sat her back on the bed picked up Kain's shirt and marched over to Kain who was picking himself up off the floor. Duncan slammed shut the door and threw Kain's shirt at him**

"**You are not to see her again!" Duncan yelled, Kain stepped back in shock he had never see Duncan so angry or aggressive.**

"**What's going on?" Viktor came around the corner hearing the racket.**

"**He was on Lilly they where… you know, you're still kids making kids well not with my daughter your not" Duncan whacked Kain over the back of the head.**

"**We where just kissing" Kain tried to defend himself **

"**No you bloody weren't your hands where everywhere" Duncan whacked him again. **

"**Duncan, that is enough" Viktor stepped in between them Kain had a lump on his head big enough. **

"**Dad open the door, it wasn't what you thought" Lilly yelled from the other side of the door.**

"**Oh and I suppose he was learning CPR then!" Duncan yelled back holding the door handle not letting her out. **

**Michael came down the hall seeing Duncan still try to flick Kain over the back of the head past Viktor.**

"**I will talk to Kain and you will talk to Lilly alright" Viktor reasoned with Duncan for the moment. **

"**Fine, you wait till your mother hears about this and your mother" Duncan said to Lilly going into the room to have a long chat.**

"**I'm Duncan found out about you two" Michael said to Kain**

"**You knew?" Viktor's face dropped then turned to Kain**

"**This has been going on for a while?" **

"**Well not a long time but…"**

"**Do your mother and father know?" Viktor cut him off**

"**Well this dad does" Kain pointed to Michael who grinned from ear to ear every time he referred him as his dad and it was something he knew and had the secret with his son. **

"**And you bloody encouraged this?"**

"**Well with Duncan's reaction I'm not surprised" Michael smiled unaware of what Duncan saw them doing he only thought they had just found out. **

"**Right common" Viktor snared at the both of them and lead them to the kitchen where they could eat over the discussion. Michael and Kain sat at the table while Viktor put some ice in a plastic bag and slammed it onto Kain's head. **

"**Ouch" **

"**Kain you have to remember Duncan has only one daughter and he will see her as his baby girl even when she is a grown woman and will be protective over her"**

"**Oh you're one to preach that" Michael but in snapping at Viktor who kicked Michael in the kneecap under the table**

"**Silence" **

"**How long have you two been a couple?"**

"**Um… sort of a week longer maybe it just sorta always was I dunno" Kain groaned with his head down he was more thinking about Lilly and thinking what Duncan would be yelling at her. **

"**And you're sleeping together already?" Viktor came right out and asked. **

"**Wait… sleeping together?" Michael then realized Kain was putting his top on when he was going up the hall. **

"**It wasn't like that" Kain pleaded.**

"**Kain, your only nineteen" Michael then began to preach to him.**

"**We were just kissing I can have a girlfriend at nineteen!" **

"**That's not what we meant" Viktor added sighed then continued**

"**Kain if you had gotten… did you bite her?" Viktor asked seeing teeth marks on Kain's neck. **

"**Oh you bloody didn't!" Michael snapped looking at his neck. Kain followed their eyes with his hand to his neck**

"**This? No we just roughly nuzzled…"**

"**And you said you where just kissing?" Viktor added harshly catching him out. **

"**Well I…" he was interrupted by Marcus barging in with Duncan yelling at him telling them the whole thing, Selene was standing in the hall silent with her arms crossed. **

"**Kain what where you bloody thinking… you bit each other???" Marcus said seeing the mark on his neck**

"**What!" Duncan said seeing the mark, he swung around and charged out the room back to Lilly to check her neck.**

**Kain let his head fall into his hands as both his fathers and grandfather preached and bantered him harshly for about five minutes, Kain was more worried with his mother's silent standing in the hallway she was well known of becoming a silent ticking time bomb. Duncan came charging back his face furious**

"**She has a mark as well, I'm gonna kill you!" Kain got up in fright jumping over the table as Duncan chased him out the back door down the hall and into the dining room where Saxon was standing on Lucian's shoulders trying to get a splatter of melted cheese off the roof. **

"**Kain?" Sophia asked watching her brother run though the room and out the other door with Duncan chasing after him**

"**I'm gonna put your nuts in a vice boy!" Duncan screamed, his threat made Kain run even faster. Marcus, Michael and Viktor soon followed but Selene watched the whole seen silently with her arms crossed. Kain ran past her when she grabbed him**

"**In the kitchen now" She said sternly. All he could think was oh shit the bombs about to go off. **

"**You four go outside and calm down" she pointed at the door. **

"**Your bloody son!" Duncan yelled at her**

"**Yes _my_ bloody son I will talk to him not you lot now leave us and go calm down" **

"**He bit…"**

"**It's an order" she snapped they finally backed off and did as she asked. **

**Kain's heart was pumping really bad he was almost shitting himself as he waited for her to finished ordering them away and come into the kitchen. Yes he could run but there was no point, he could get away from Duncan but there was absolutely no way he could out run his mother as soon as she was in her mist form she could cover ground at twice the speed when she wanted to and doors where no obstacle he had to wait for her reaction. He jumped when she opened the door and slammed it shut behind her and silently sat down across from him. **

**---------------------------------------**

**Everyone, my chapters will be slower due to less readers and I suffer from Migrains due to light, I suffer in summer which is coming up and there is nothing I can do about it and I cannot write as much I had one today but after becoming a Zombie on medication I barely managed to make a small chapter. I will keep writting its just the chapters will be short to what I can handle.**

**Angel-death-dealer: Hahaha her reaciton was myaunties reaction once to me and mycoisins having a food fight once, and as for Lilly and Kain, yeah shit has hit the fan. **

**Shannon: Thankyou on the cliffhanger comment it was the reason I got up to write this chapter, and I thought it was about time to see Duncan's other side.**


	43. Red

**Selene sat silently for a moment looking at him then began to make a sandwich with the food set out on the table.**

"**Mum, say something… I'm sorry" Kain said razing his head a little to look at her she didn't look angry.**

"**Sorry for what?" she finally said giving him the sandwich she had just made for him. There was no anger in her tone and she had looked him right in the eye when she answered**

"**For the whole ordeal…"**

"**What? That lot?" she smirked a little**

"**Their over reacting" She said with a smile making her own sandwich. Kain sat silent and still at her calm accepting reaction**

"**You're not angry?"**

"**Heavens no, okay I'm a little upset you didn't think you could tell me, but I'm not angry I think you two make a lovely couple" **

**Kain sighed in relief the one person he least suspected to be understanding or disappointed in him was the most understanding and easy going. **

"**I was going to tell you, but with what happened the last few days, we just became closer and… well it just happened…" **

"**As it does no one ever plans who they fall in love with or when it happens believe me I know, the best love just does happen and I know as soon as you are in love no one can tell you different and you go to every extent to be with that person it's a wonderful thing yet even now sometimes is still frowned upon"**

"**They said I made a big mistake"**

"**You're old enough to make your own decisions, you are a young man now and they will have to see Lilly is a young woman and let her make her own decisions, we should be here for guidance not forcing you apart"**

"**Thanks mum" he smiled then took a large mouthful of food exactly the same way she did. He had an all new found respect for her. She was happy he could feel more relaxed coming to her hopefully gaining a whole new trust in her, she knew her little first born son was all grown up.**

"**Besides I'm happy it's Lilly, when you two where younger I often wondered if you two would be a couple and hoped you would I knew you would be a killer with the girls, I'm glad it's a proper young hybrid woman not some human tramp" she grinned.**

**Kain put his hand over his mouth to stop the food flying out when he burst out laughing he had hardly ever seen this side of his mother. She gave him a smile and they continued to eat silently till Selene broke the silence again**

"**So you two had sex?"**

**Kain got such a shock he inhaled his food only to choke and spit it out. **

"**Mum!" he snapped in shock going brilliant bright red. **

"**What? Just want to know if you used protection, you make a lovely couple but I don't want to be a grandmother just yet"**

"**We didn't"**

"**We'll I thought you where a bit more responsible than that but you really don't want to be pushing a pram for your time, you want to study medicine you should use protection I can get some for you if your two embarrassed"**

"**No I meant we didn't do it we where just kissing" He was getting even brighter red. Selene reached across the tabled and rubbed her thumb across the teeth marks moving the skin **

"**So you didn't…" she realized it was a light nuzzle skin mark no blood had been drawn. She sat back and grinned **

"**You still want me to get the c…"**

"**Mum, no it's alright, really I can do it" He cut her off going even redder.**

**Kain put his face in his hands so embarrassed just when he didn't think his face could get any redder it did and was starting to generate heat.**

"**You should see how red you are" she tried not to giggle holding up a spoon so he could see his reflection. **

"**Don't be so embarrassed I'm only your mother, inexperienced I had sex to have you remember" **

"**Ohh god mum no!!!" he pulled his shirt up over his head**

"**That's one thing parents shouldn't tell their kids…" he muttered making Selene laugh in amusement. **

"**It's so openly discussed these days unlike when I was a teen age, then you couldn't even mutter the word sex" **

"**_Mum!!!_" he moaned in a begging tone for her not to go any further on the subject.**

"**Will you be responsible?"**

"**Of course, I would have and will be!" **

"**Alright and when you do don't to it in obvious places where we are going to walk in like her room, don't do it in the barn either the saying a roll in the hay may seem funny literately at first bit it gets into nasty places" she was grinning watching his reaction every time.**

"**Mum… I don't want any mental images _please_ stop!!!" he moaned pathetically under his shirt he knew she was now telling him this for her own amusement. Selene tried her best not to laugh **

"**Alright but if you have any problems I'm sure Marcus will help you" She knew he would want to go to a male, she knew she had embarrassed him but he will think about the conversation before he decides to dance the horizontal tango with Lilly. **

"**Sure" He muttered finally pulling his red face out his top his face was so red.**

**She leaned across and straitened his hair **

"**Sorry didn't mean to embarrass you that much" **

"**Well I'm not going to look at hay the same way again" he muttered.**

**Selene burst out laughing and left him to think. **

**Selene opened the dinning room door to see whether it was clean, it was clean enough even though she could tell things had ban stuffed under the rug and shoved back into the covered bowls on the table. The room was empty no doubt they didn't stick around to see her reaction, she rolled her eyes and closed the door again heading down to sort out the other four outside. **

**As the door closed Lucian and Elaine popped their heads up from behind the couch it the far corner Saxon came out from behind the shelves and Sophia from under the table**

"**Ha, ha that was close" Elaine smirked, until the door swung open and Selene poked her head though**

"**Clean under all the places you shoved it" She said quickly and shut the door again.**

"**Busted" Lucian said dropping his shoulders **

"**Yeah she was no fun at playing hide and go seek when we where little she always cheated and used her powers" Sophia said dropping onto the couch. **

"**At least dad did it without his powers and pretended to look of us even though he knew where we where" Saxon laughed agreeing sitting next to his sister. Lucian sat across from them amused he liked spending time with them, they where how he would have loved his own child to have turned out.**

**Spending the smallest time with Elaine and the twins just made him forget about the history for a while and feel part of a family even if Viktor was alive. **

"**Hey come see our Lego set" Saxon said both of them jumped off the couch and dragged Lucian up the stairs with Elaine to the games room. **

**Selene was grateful to at least see Michael wasn't trying to kill Viktor, or Marcus trying to dispose of Michael, Viktor wasn't hunting Lucian, and Duncan wasn't trying to strange the life out of Marcus for teaching Kain bad habits as he had claimed. **

**They sat in under the veranda grumbling to each other about when they where teens thinking they knew what was going though Kain's head when Selene walked in. **

**Viktor smiled **

"**Selene, your wings" he pointed to them, she lifted forward to see the small black lumps of feathers coming though, it looked horrible at this stage but will look beautiful as soon as they grew. **

"**Huh… Anyway I had a good talk with Kain, they didn't bite each other if you look closer at their skin its only marks blood was not drawn" **

**Duncan now a lot calmer sighed in relief **

"**However, they are an item" **

"**Not their not!" Duncan stood up protesting.**

"**Duncan, I know for a fact he cares deeply for Lilly, I can see it in his face it's the same look you have for Erika"**

**Duncan paused thinking about it**

"**And he says they didn't have sex I believe him"**

"**Good he wants to learn medicine he can't have a child" Michael crossed his arms sitting back. Duncan glared at him**

"**If _Lilly_ has the child what about her future?" **

"**Quiet, I've told them to be responsible that's all you can do, you cant part them the more you try and separate them the more they are going to rebel against us go behind our backs and be together, then they will never respect us and tell us anything" Selene explained she had seen this before when her sister was banned from seeing her boyfriend, it made it worse when she became pregnant with the twins and was forced to marry him. **

"**I know you don't want to admit it or let it go but Lilly is a young woman now, and she's Vamcan they are more mature and intelligent then humans at that age"**

**Duncan's face changed from angry to sad understanding it was true and he knew it. **

"**I don't want to make the mistake my parents made" She told him Duncan shook his head understanding now that he was clam he realized he did over react. **

"**Mistake your parents made? What having you?" Marcus joked**

"**Crispy nuts" She muttered kicking his ankle then walked back inside back at him and went back inside out of the cold. Marcus's face dropped when they gave him a questioning look except Michael whose face flinched. **

"**I'll go see Erika she doesn't know yet" Duncan said getting out of there before the issue that didn't seem to die between Michael and Marcus exploded again. **

"**Good idea I haven't seen how she is" Viktor followed him. **

**Selene ran into Soren leading the mute who's beard was cut right back and shaven in the right areas properly, washed and tidy dressed to the kitchen.**

"**Thanks for that, I'm heading to the kitchen I'll take him" Selene told him taking the mutes other arm. She led him into the dinning room and sat him down wanting a brake form every thing else her back was aching and she didn't feel the best she knew she had Erika's reaction to deal with yet. **

**Selene's wings where itchy she gave them a shake only to break the thin skin on all lumps letting baby feathers come though, they where fluffy like a baby chick bird making her wings look like two big soft puffy mink blankets. **

**The blind mute put his hand out toward her wings gesturing if he could touch them**

"**Yes I have wings you can touch them" she let him see her wings with his hands he very gently stroked the soft feathers.**

"**I think you have gathered we are not human" She said watching is reaction he nodded yes.**

**He smiled only running his hands over the main structure of her wing then let go and held out his hands asking to see her face. She put his hands on her face letting him see, after witnessing this simple action she realized how lucky she was her problems seemed minimal to what had happened to him, he cannot see, and cannot speak living a life trapped under a house living of rodents and swamp water. **

"**I'll get you some soup and bread it wont be so heavy on your stomach" She said heading into the kitchen. **

**Selene found Kain still sitting in the kitchen but not alone, Lilly had snuck out her room down to him, he was telling her what Selene had said to him. **

"**I had a talk to the others they are a lot more calm and I reassure you Duncan will be a little more reasonable when you talk to him" Selene said smiling getting a soup sachet out the cupboard.**

"**Thank you Selene" Lilly got up and gave Selene a hug for understanding and not going off at them. **

"**Remember I was young two once, need _anything_ just ask" she hugged her glimpsing at Kain smiling. Kain became a little red again looking away **

"**Now I have a hungry mute to feed" **

"**I'll help" Lilly opted**

"**You should eat yourself" **

"**We can make extra soup"**

"**Alright" **

**Selene smiled to herself they where hanging around them cause they knew she would defend them. **

"**Kain told me what you said" Lilly laughed finding it a hell of a joke.**

"**Funny for you, I'm not your mother, he hates it when I talk about sex" Selene said louder causing Lilly to laugh more hysterically. **

**Kain was going red again and got up**

"**I'll check on the mute" he excused himself going into the dinning room. **

"**He went brilliant red before" Selene told her handing her some utensils.**

"**I bet"**

"**I'm sure your mothers told you, but only do it when you're ready not because he wants to"**

"**I know, she told me"**

"**He's not pushy was he? If you don't mind me asking cause if he was I'll kick his ass" **

"**No, no he was respectful I sort of was the one who encouraged him" Now Lilly was beginning to blush**

"**Then he's like his father Michael" **

"**I'm not looking forward to her finding out"**

"**Don't worry she'll come around over time I can talk to her if you want" **

"**That would be great"**

**They made the soup when Kain brought the mute though to the kitchen**

"**It's a bloody mess in there what happened?"**

"**They had a food fight"**

"**It's not like he'd gonna notice, no offence" Lilly quickly added forgetting he had his hearing. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled it off more focused on the smell of soup and food making his mouth water. Kain sat him at the table and took a seat next to him now that the conversation was over. Selene placed a bowl of soup in front of him. **

"**Give him other food than that" Kain suggested **

"**We can't, when someone hasn't eaten properly or much for a long time you can not to over feed them heavy meals strait off the back, there stomach isn't used to it and they would vomit what they ate back up, so you have to introduce light or small amounts of food to them" Selene explained sitting next to the mute putting his hand around the spoon and guided it to the bowl then to his mouth. He gratefully and greedily after so many starving years sipped the soup swallowed it quickly.**

"**Take it easy there is plenty of food, don't choke" she guided his hand back to the bowl scooping more then back to his mouth so he got the idea of the distance between the bowl and his mouth. **

**A knock came from the door followed with Soren poking his head around the door**

"**Selene there is a human woman here for you"**

"**Not right now I'm tired get Marcus to see to it"**

"**But it's a woman named Rachael from the human organization"**

**Selene popped her head up frowning**

"**Where is she?"**

"**At the gate"**

"**Let her in out of the snow and tell her to wait in the hall downstairs I will be down in a minute" **

"**Alright" Soren disappeared shutting the door. **

"**Who is Rachael?" Kain asked**

"**A woman who helped Saxon and I when we where captured" She sighed.**

"**Maybe Marcus should handle it you look worn out" Lilly asked Selene's eyes where looking darker and darker by the minute.**

"**Been a busy day none the less interesting, getting back in one piece, your father frying his ass on a pipe, you two being caught and the twins food fight, now Rachael shows up…" Selene sighed **

"**Dad fried his ass on a pipe?" Kain asked in a tone wondering if he really needed to know. Selene laughed **

"**Yes in the shower I tell you about it when I get back" She got up and headed downstairs. **

"**Dunno if I want to hear that one" **

**Lilly grinned playing on his embarrassment **

"**Oh, they where probably hav…"**

"**Lilly! I really don't need to hear that I'm eating" he cut her off embarrassed and gestured to the mute who wasn't paying any attention anyway his focused was on the best tasting soup he ever had.**

**She burst out laughing thinking it was a hell of a joke**

"**Image your parents doing that then"**

**Her laughter came to a sudden stop at the thought**

"**Err, right I get the point I take that back"**

**Selene found Rachael badly beaten and bleeding leaning against the hall wall.**

"**Selene" Rachael moaned shivering from the cold barley standing up she handed her a letter. **

"**Soren get the doctors and some blankets she's cold" Selene put the letter in her pocket and caught Rachael as she slid down the wall falling to the floor. **

"**It will be alright, we'll help you like you did us we'll get that collar off you" **

"**No, no, no you have to read the letter now you cannot take the collar off, it's a bomb!" **

* * *

**Well, I didn't expect so many reviews, that was a very pleasant suprize, Ive had a really good day I passed this year of my corse with a B **

**Lucian750/Synch14: Oh why the name change? personal prefrience huh. (Or did you piss someone off? Kidding) There both great names. Hehehe nuts in a vice make you cringe? It was may dad who said that to my X once, hence why there now my X. **

**Chrsitian: Yeah sorry about that I dont notice till I read over it again and I have a habbit of typing the way I speak and think, and Im to plain lazy to read over it again. Thankyou at least the plots make up for it Im such a dreamer you could call it a split personality that half is the plot creator :) Thankyou again.**

**dreaan: Thankyou thats what Shannon said about the cliff hangers its growing into a nasty habbit and I like to keep people wanting the next chapter... I think it works ;). Hmm not quite bite but close they would have if Duncan didn't intervean. And For once I wanted Selene as the understanding parent cause ive watched the movie a number of times and she is not as hard as alot of people depict, she crys in front of Viktor, and she smiles to Kahn, and she looked past the Lycan to see Michael she has to be understaning and emotional. I explained breifly about Harmony in the chapter Sands of time (Chapter 2) but it was verybrief so Im not suprised you would have missed it.Yes it is my eyes, but I have had them tested thats the thing my iris's do not dilate and open fast enough letting in too much or notenough light giving the pain and strain causeing the Migran thatswhy I havetrouble seeing things sometimes and cannot judge distance and bash my head on everything. Thankyouagain :)**

**crazygurl968: Thankyou, Yeah thats what I have to do sometimes its lasts for 3 days strait and they have to put me in a special ward in the hospital. I can sympithise with him. Thats alright I wasnt slowing cause I thought there wasnt as many people reading it, it was more to do with the Migrains.**

**Angel-death-dealer: Yes I know you will you've always reviewed without fail :D thanks.**

**liljv: I sent you an image of Selene's wings. :D**

**Shannon: Sure No problem for the image it will just take a while before I can do it. **


	44. Could she would she

**Selene on instinct to protect the castle, her den, grabbed Rachael by the collar and dragged her back outside**

"**Nothing personal, I can't let you blow up my family" She dragged her back out into the snow toward the gate. **

"**Selene what are you doing?" Marcus charged out the front door after spotting her and following the light dragging trail of blood though the snow. He did not understand why she was dragging a helpless woman who had helped them out into the snow. **

"**Selene stop! Why are you doing this?" **

"**Go back inside" Selene snapped not wanting him to see this **

"**No, let go of her at once she helped you…" He realized what she was doing**

"**Now you are leaving her to die?!" he said in complete shock of her actions **

"**Marcus go back inside and keep the twins away from the window I don't want them to see this" **

"**No! No I won't! not till I know why you're doing this" He reached out to grab Rachael's collar and drag her back but Selene snatched his wrist away then pulled back the collar to reveal the bomb**

"**She has a bomb strapped to her, she is dieing anyway I can't get this off no one here can! And she is not taking half of us with her"**

**Rachael looked up at Selene with a face masked in fear she had misjudged Selene she thought, she _is_ the cold monster they told her she was.**

"**Please help me don't let me die" Rachael pleaded to Marcus to encourage Selene to stop. **

"**I'm sorry" Selene looked away feeling the guilt but she had to do this, she had to protect the castle. **

"**I didn't think the cold dealer in you had died… You're not even going to try and help her?" Marcus stood still watching her drag Rachael to the gate. **

"**There is no point in losing both her and someone else" Selene was seeing the statistic side of it. **

"**Please, please…" Rachael grabbed Selene's wrists desperately pleading hoping the softer side of Selene Rachael once saw would surface. Selene finally let go of Rachael when she got to the gate, she had left her in front of the gate camera where she could watch her lying in the snow. **

"**You must understand I have to do this you would if it was your family's lives at stake" Selene said taking off her coat not looking down at Rachael's pleading face avoiding guilt.**

"**Please…" Rachael continued to beg seeing Selene couldn't look at her in the face and knew she was feeling sorry for her, wanting to help but her instincts as a mother, a Queen to protect her kind was in charge. Selene laid her coat in the snow and lifted Rachael onto it to protect her from the cold if she was going to die at least she didn't freeze to death first. Selene did the coat up wrapping her warm**

"**Please don't leave me here help me…" Rachael choked though the tears still hopeful to reach Selene's softer side.**

**Selene stood up and looked at Marcus who was staring at her, he understood why Selene was doing this but is still seemed so cruel.**

"**Please… Selene" Rachael called her once more, finally having called her name Selene looked her in the eye and froze. There Rachael saw it in her eyes, the compassion and wanting to help her, the human part of her.**

"**Don't leave me here" **

**Selene was glued to the spot seeing Rachael like this after she had gotten herself recaptured to help her find Saxon, then _they_ did this to her because of Selene's actions and now she was leaving her to die in the white deathly sheet of snow**

"**I will come back if we can defuse the bomb I can't promise it won't go off" Selene finally gave in dropping her shoulders. **

**Marcus gave a small smile he knew she wouldn't leave her, only to have his face drop as Selene walked away from Rachael who tried to call her back**

"**Selene don't leave me please…" Rachael was terrified **

"**I don't want to die" She cried, what Selene had said wasn't enough for her. **

**Selene felt a stab of guilt in her chest as she walked away the words stung her deep she was not as cold as she used to be, back then she would have just dropped her in the snow and walked away, now she could barely take a step away or stop the welling tears in her eyes she felt horrible. She walked right past Marcus into the house and took the letter out of her pocket. Marcus followed her looking back to Rachael lay in the snow then to Selene wanting to help Rachael but respect Selene's decision. **

**Selene was about to close the door behind him but stopped with a sigh**

"**I can't" She headed back out to her**

"**I know you can't" Marcus ran into the guest room grabbing a couple of blankets and ran out to Selene who had stopped remembering the letter in her hand. She ripped open the envelope and slid out the note and began to read aloud for Marcus to hear**

"**To the demon creatures of the castle, we give you till the next dawn on the arrival of this letter to release my son in exchange for the key to disarm the bomb around your pet's neck. If there is no sign of his release at daybreak, off goes the bomb, there goes her head, signed Mason MD" Selene paused looking up at Marcus**

"**The bastard is still alive" She snared angrily**

"**They could be bluffing and it's not him" **

"**No its him alright his stinking scent is all over it, and what a fortunate coincidence the man we grabbed for answers is his son"**

"**If Mason is the way you say he is his son must know something important" Marcus suggested heading for Rachael since now there was no risk for the bomb to go off just yet. **

"**Fuck" Selene tore the letter up she was so quick to protect the castle she should have read the letter first instead she dragged poor Rachael out and left her in the cold snow.**

**Selene ran to help Marcus wrap Rachael who was shivering badly in the warm blankets Rachael looked up at them as Marcus lifted her up and Selene wrapped the blanket right around her. **

"**I'm sorry" Selene told her with the most apologetic expression and tone she could give.**

"**I knew you weren't a monster" Rachael's forgiving tone eased Selene's guilt. Rachael was absorbing the warmth of the blankets when she let out a yelp of pain when Marcus lifted her right up and carried her back inside. **

**Inside Selene pulled back the sheets of the guest room bed letting Marcus place her down. **

"**Light a fire and get Soren or Elaine to look after her I'll go see Sam see if he knows how to deal with the collar" She marched out closing the door behind her.**

**Rachael was slowly warming up becoming more awake and comfortable she rolled onto her side and watched Marcus stuff kindling and old news paper onto the wood logs and lit a match setting the paper alight. **

"**You're her hus… mate Marcus right?"**

**Marcus nodded with a smile**

"**I looked after your son he looks a lot like you" **

**Marcus smiled even further **

"**I know but his temperament is a lot like his mothers. She told you about me?"**

"**No we have all the hybrids on file and have to learn them if we see them, you are a lot bigger than I thought, what are you seven foot tall?" She said looking up at him **

"**Not sure about six foot eleven I suppose" He sat down next to the bed**

"**I want to personally thank you for looking after Selene and Saxon, she told me about you and she did wonder what had happened to you" **

"**I would have escaped that day if that bastard Mason wasn't still alive" **

"**I'm sure Selene will deal to him in the future and make sure he's dead next time" **

**Rachael gave a smiled closing her eyes enjoying the thought of Selene disembowelling Mason. She opened her eyes her face fell into a look of painful sorrow. **

"**I know they wont give her the right key it will blow up not matter if she makes the trade or not"**

"**You don't have to worry about that, I know Selene wont make the trade she'll get the collar off and if I know her well enough she'll most likely put it in a parcel with return to sender written on the outside and a lovely colourful note inside to Mason to go with it"**

**Rachael let out a little giggle **

"**And maybe one of his sons severed fingers?" She hopped she did not like the son either. Marcus let out a laugh**

"**I'm sure she will if he pisses her off enough"**

**The door swung open slowly as Elaine came in carrying a first aid bag**

"**Selene wants to see you, she's in Sam's office" **

"**Alright, see you later" he smiled to Rachael got up and left shutting the door quietly behind him.**

**Rachael watched Elaine open the pack she knew who she was by the hands**

"**You must be Elaine, I'm Rachael"**

"**Hi, I'm just gonna pull the blankets back check you out don't worry I'm a n…" **

"**Nurse, I know" Rachael pulled the blanket back to reveal her bruised and bleeding beaten body.**

**Elaine cringed at the mess of the beating on her body but not as much as the chunk of metal damage had done to Erika, the thought of that made her shiver.**

**Rachael flinched as Elaine tried to check her as gently as possible then began to clean and dress the wounds.**

"**Selene is lucky Marcus is a nice guy" Rachael said to make conversation. **

"**He wasn't always that way it was the twins and her that made him a big softy"**

"**I big softy is he?" **

"**Yeah you should see him with his kids, especially when they where little they where spoiled rotten he would bend over backwards for them" **

"**I'd kill for a man like that geez if he wasn't her husband to be I'd snatch him right up. Looks like he had a nice body too" Rachael made girl chat to take her mind off the stinging remedy Elaine dabbed on her cuts and grazes. Elaine smiled she had unable to have a single girls, girly chat since Julian and Kahn became a couple. **

"**I know I've seen him but all the hybrid men around here do it changes your form to a fitter muscular form, I was a plus size before I became a hybrid now I'm nicely toned"**

"**Lucky… Ouch!" Rachael flinched **

"**Sorry. They made a mess of you"**

"**They used me as a bloody punching bag, they knew I helped Selene" Rachael closed her eyes screwing up her face thinking of the pain of being beaten then thrown out the car without it even stopping **

"**We'll they can't get to you here"**

"**Yes they can all they have to do it push a button and that's the end of it" **

**Elaine felt uncomfortable being that close to the bomb**

"**Well that's about most your wounds I will get them to take you down to the hospital area to get a scan to be on the safe side in case there is any inner damage there shouldn't be it all seems surface damage but better safe than sorry"**

**Elaine cleaned up the blood covered swabs when Selene and Marcus came back in with Sam who marched right over to her and began to examine the collar after a few minutes he finally spoke up**

"**I can't get it off without it going off, the wire goes right around the neck… unless I feed an extra large wire giving the same path around the head then clip the other one and off it comes" **

"**It's up to you and Rachael weather you want to attempt it but confront us but first take time to think about it there is the rest of today and tonight to get it off"**

**Selene told them leaving them too it she was tired and really wanted to rest**

"**We'll be in our room" Marcus said leading Selene out knowing she was at the end of her tether.**

"**Come on, lets go get some rest" He wrapped his arm around her waist to cuddle her into him. **

* * *

**Angel-death-dealer: Yeah someone had to talk sense into them. Hehehe I know Ive always liked that saying.**

**crazygurl968: Hehehe I know someone in the house was eating these caramel coated crispy nuts and I just burst out laughing I had to stop writing and just had to put it in.**

**Synch14: I think I sent you an email... I dont remember.... Oh anyway yeah I was thinking about doing that :)**

**liljiv: Cant have her yell, she thinks she's a bad mother but she really isn't. Thankyou it took me a while to work out a decint perportion of wing span. **

**Everyone is asking about a sequel to this story, well I never thought about it but I will think on it, it depends on how this one ends I have many other Underworld ideas yet this series was just one. Anyone is free to do their verion of it if they like, just tell me I would like to read it :)**


	45. Tug of war

"**Argh, I forgot to get the sheets changed" Marcus moaned they had put the twins in the bed wet and muddy when not wanting to wake them getting it everywhere.**

**Selene sighed taking a handful of blankets and sheets pulling them off the bed**

"**No sit down I'll do it" He literately pushed her onto the couch in front of the fire stepped back only to trip as Harmony had run into their room and under his legs toward Selene giggling. **

"**Hey there little one" Marcus smiled narrowly avoiding stepping on her**

"**Auntie Sele!" Harmony smiled running to her favorite auntie**

"**Hey sweetie" Selene greeted her with her hands out, yet Harmony grinned a mischievous grin and leapt clean up onto Selene's stomach causing Selene to yelp in pain.**

"**Harmony no!" Julian yelled jogging in after her after she had run off. Harmony climbed off Selene looking shocked and puzzled at to what to do, she had jumped on Selene a number of times and she had never yelped. Marcus steeped forward frowning as Julian picked up Harmony who was upset thinking she was in trouble**

"**Don't jump on your aunt your getting a bit big for that now" Julian told her. **

"**I'm alight"**

"**Are you sure?" Marcus went to put his hand gently on her abdomen when she pulled away**

"**I'm fine she accidentally stepped on the tip of my wing" Selene lied despite the throbbing pain in her abdomen. Selene reached up to take Harmony anyway who was beginning to cry**

"**It's alright sweetie" Selene smiled grabbing her gently then sitting her on her lap giving her a cuddle. Harmony looped her arms tightly around her neck giggling reaching out to touch Selene's soft fuzzy wings.**

**Marcus just shrugged off Selene's reaction she was tired so he put it down to that and returned to pulling the sheets off their large bed. **

"**What's he doing?" Julian sat next to Selene with one brow lifted above the other staring at Marcus.**

"**Changing the sheets, we had put the twins when they here muddy to sleep on the bad but the mud and water soaked though" Selene told her watching Harmony cuddle the fold of her wing like a teddy bear, she was rubbing her face into the soft fluffy baby feathers thankfully unlike Selene's children Harmony didn't bite she grabbed and cuddled tight pulling on things instead. **

"**Changing the sheets? Does he now what he's doing?" Julian joked only to get a sarcastic laugh out of Marcus who discovered Pugsly sitting under the sheets of their bed.**

"**Yes he's pretty good at it when I was pregnant with the twins he would do everything, and I mean everything it was getting to the point I though he was going to end a spoon feeding me at one point, it drove me potty" Selene said but not in a snarl manner it was a grateful one just musing at it now. **

"**Good lord I have to see this! You're lucky Kahn won't even pick up the laundry off the floor he always gets the cleaner to do it" **

"**Selene is the same she leaves hers on the floor" Marcus had to stir her up while he was trying to push the dog off the bed but he was not moving.**

"**And I suppose you're the one who puts them there" Julian laughed beating Selene to a come back. Selene gave Julian a whack on the leg making Marcus grin liking her comeback more than she had intended.**

"**Selene call Pugsly he wont move" Marcus didn't want to pull the dog off the bed last time he pushed the dog of Selene got upset and pushed him off the bed.**

**Selene gave a whistle and the dog finally got off the bed and sat on the floor next to her feet **

"**Good boy" Selene phrased him in a baby talk tone**

"**Oh phase the dog" Marcus joked in a joking jealous tone**

"**Who said I was talking to the dog" she sarcastically grinned at him. He rolled his eyes and picked up the bundle of muddy sheets to talk it downstairs when Pugsly shot up and grabbed a dangling sheet corner with his mouth for a game of tug **

"**Pugsly no!" Marcus told him off but the dog wagged his tail and pulled on the end shaking his head from side to side anyway **

"**Selene call him off" Marcus pulled the sheet back but like all dogs Pugsly tugged on the other end. Selene and Julian just giggled as Marcus gave up pulling the dog along the carpet toward the laundry.**

"**You're so lucky with him" Julian said just making conversation**

"**He can be annoying though" Selene gave a sigh picking up Harmony with her wings and tickling her neck. **

"**Still you hardly have to ask him to do anything he's already doing it for you and he's affectionate, not that I'm saying Kahn isn't" Julian moaned **

"**Maybe cause Marcus didn't have for quite a few hundred years, and well maybe cause he had competition for me"**

"**Oh yes what's going to happen to Michael?" Julian innocently asked, Selene sat still for a few seconds then handed Harmony back to Julian **

"**I don't know, sorry I'm tired" Selene got up quickly and almost jogged into the bathroom shutting the door behind her. **

**Julian realized she accidentally struck a nerve in Selene and decided to let it be and took Harmony back to Kahn.**

"**Here I built this out off all the pieces in my set" Saxon held up the large Lego ship he had made to Lucian **

"**That's really good"**

"**You want to make something?" Sophia asked pulling him over the large chest full of Lego on the floor**

"**Um, well I…" **

"**Come on" Saxon pulled him over and sat him on the mat **

"**We have an entire castle set in here want to help build it?" Sophia asked pulling out the illustrated instructions**

"**Um why not" There was nothing else for Lucian to do and anything beats walking around in circles in a cell all day.**

**Saxon got out the base and small box of all the little body bits and horses **

"**Here you can make the knights" he handed him the box.**

"**Okay…" Lucian smiled opening the box looking at all the little pieces that looked like the old armor he wore years ago.**

"**Huh" he smiled to himself then picked up a small blond princess that reminded him of Sonja. **

"**Hey it's still in there" Sophia picked up a Lego person with paper wings scribbled black with a crayon and taped onto its back, Lucian knew who they where trying to make **

"**You're mum?"**

"**Yeah, we made dad too" Saxon said tipping out the box to find the piece. Lucian picked up the piece that was supposedly Selene and looked at it **

"**Ha, ha it does look like her" **

**Sophia giggled and pulled the head off one piece and put it on another piece **

"**Here, this is you" She held up a Lego person with brown cloths like his own and a beard except the long hair on it like his own was feminine **

"**Nice woman hair you gave me" **

**Sophia and Saxon burst out laughing **

"**It was the only piece with long brown hair" Sophia said handing it too him. **

**They began to build the castle when Sophia heard someone coming **

"**Hey watch this Kain showed us" she giggled mischievously picked up a handful of bulk red blocks and ran over to the door.**

**She sprawled them over the carpet that was the same red then ran back **

"**Most everyone walks in bare feet" Saxon whispered to him knowing it was Marcus coming. Lucian gigged like the twins knowing what was going to happen it was just a matter of _who_ was gonna step on them.**

**Marcus was carrying an armful of clean sheets on the way back from the laundry and decided to check on the twins on the way back. Pugsly was under his feet trying to jump up and get hold of another corner of the sheets. **

"**Cut it out" Marcus was getting really annoyed with the dog he stopped looking into the play room stopping in the doorway bare foot right before the blocks **

"**Lucian what are you doing in here?"**

"**He's helping us build the castle"**

"**Oh alright have fun" Marcus headed off**

"**Damn" Saxon sulked**

"**Wait… DAD" Sophia called him back. Marcus turned around and walked back to the door once again stopping in the doorway**

"**Come here look at this I made" she lied summoning him over.**

**Marcus smiled and took a long step right over the sharp Lego toward her knowing it was there.**

"**Oh blast" Sophia sighed**

"**Ha, ha I know my children" he bragged turned to go back out only to trip on Pugsly and fall back onto the Lego.**

"**Argh!" Marcus yelled as the Lego went into his already sore backside. Lucian and the twins rolled their heads back in fits of laughter**

"**Get off me" Marcus tried to push Pugsly away as the dog licked his face. He plucked the Lego pieces out and got to his feet **

"**Bad dog" Marcus growled at him, he was at the end of his tether he like Selene and couldn't wait to snuggle up in bed with her and get some sleep. Pugsly put his ears down and went over and sat with the twins who after watching him pull the Lego off where rolling around in fits of laughter. Marcus stretched his back and grumbled to himself picking up the sheets then headed up to Selene.**

"**That was mean" Lucian laughed as funny as it was**

"**It was the dogs fault" Saxon pointed to Pugsly who put a paw over his nose.**

"**Yeah Pugsly that's mean" Sophia added and the dog lay down putting both paws on his head.**

"**That's a cute trick"**

"**It make up for him being tubby and eating so much" Saxon said and the dog poked up its head looking hurt stood up and walked out picking up a Lego piece and chewing on it on the way out. **

"**You've upset him now"**

**They built more of the castle when Sophia picked up the piece that looked like Sonja and put her on top a white horse Lucian put the piece that looked like him that Sophia had made next to it.**

"**Ha, ha, ha it's your girlfriend" Sophia joked not knowing how right she was.**

"**Eww" Saxon screwed up his face**

"**You'll say that now" Lucian smirked then paused**

"**You two want to know a story about a princess?" **

"**Yeah" **

"**Well this one is true, she was a beautiful princess her name was Sonja" **

* * *

**dreaan: Yeah I do have to wear glasses somtimes unfortunatley there is little they can do, but its not the migrains that are the only pain in the arse when I'm in cue or trying to red something I take twice as long trying to focus my eyes, especially at the bank people get really shitty and impatient. **

**angel-death-dealer: Of corse I couldn't have her leave her there she helped Selene get to her son and such a slefless act Selene does not forget lightly.**

**Synch14: Yeah no one writes to me unless thay want something :)**

**Oh yes and who thought it was funny to send porn to my inbox? it had a fanfiction name who ever it was grow up.**


	46. Just a kiss

**Marcus came back to his room to find Julian and Harmony had gone and Selene sprawled out over the couch **

"**Selene?" he asked quietly careful not to wake her if she was asleep. He put the sheets down then closed the door and silently crept over to her lying on the couch. Leaning over the side he watched her lightly sleeping, it was hard to believe as he watched her sleep so innocently that she was the most powerful deadly killer in the world. He smiled studying her delicate sleeping face he took grate satisfaction knowing she was _his_ mate and no one else's. He swooped his hand down and gently brushed the small strands of hair from her face gently brushing his knuckle across her cheek, stirring her a little but not walking her. Leaving her to sleep he made up the bed and returned to her**

"**Let's see" he whispered to himself, he wanted to pick her up without waking her and this time not stepping on her wing. Gently he slid his hand under both her wings, shoulders and knees then carried her over to the bed and gently placed her down. He stood up strait her scent had changed, his eyes fell to her abdomen she had reacted strangely and gone to the extent to lie to him, but if she was pregnant why would she not tell him? He knew she knew he wanted another baby. He got onto the bed next to her and pulled the sheets over them on automatic impulse she rolled on her side cuddling in against him. Marcus couldn't help himself he had to know if she was or not, he slid his hand down between the two of them to feel her abdomen that sure enough was warm. He smiled to himself happy she was going to have another baby.**

**It was well over half an hour when Kahn knocked on the door Marcus had just lightly drifted off to sleep waking with a jump. **

"**Selene" Kahn asked opening the door**

"**She's asleep" Marcus whispered glimpsing down at her eyes where still closed. **

"**What is it?" Marcus asked wondering if he would be able to help**

"**It's Viktor and Lucian they are trying to kill each other"**

"**I'll deal to it" Marcus huffed getting up then pulling the blankets over the still sleeping Selene. **

"**I knew those two under one roof was not a good idea" Marcus grumbled quietly closing the door behind him. **

**Michael stood at the end of the hall out of sight watching Kahn summon Marcus to the ruckus downstairs giving in the perfect opportunity to have a moment with Selene alone. **

**Moving in a silent pace along the hall he slowly turned the handle to her room silently pushing the door open he stepped inside and closed the door. He smiled like Marcus watching her sleep silently he also didn't want to wake her. He slowly walked over toward the bed when the large amount of famed photos along the wall and shelves caught his eye. The first photo his eyes fell upon was the photo of Selene and Kain at Erika and Duncan's wedding, there was the Selene he remembered, the beautiful Vampyre with his adorably cute son. The photo made him smile even more but not as much as the next one he had to keep himself quiet from laughing, it was a photo of Kain to what looked like three or four years old sitting naked on the toilet seat his face was in complete shock horror as obviously he did not see the camera taking a photo of him till the last minute. Marcus smiled going to the next photo that was of Viktor, Kain and Lilly all sleeping except Viktor who had just woken up, his face covered in make up and his hair in pigtails. Like Selene Michael was getting over Viktor attacking him, he did have his head diced off as a price for his actions Michaels main problem was now Marcus. Michael scanned along to the next photo of Kain and the twins as babies sitting on his lap smiling as he cuddled each one with each arm. Michael's face turned sour at the next image, Kain was on Marcus's back while each twin swung on each of Marcus's held out arms. It was the final straw and browsing time over when one of the larger pictures on the shelf was of Marcus with his arms around Selene smiling sitting on the beach in the sun, in front of them the twins as toddlers building a sand castle, to the left of them was Lilly putting a spade full of sand down Kain's swim trunks behind them Viktor laughing, to the right of Marcus and Selene Erika sitting on Duncan's lap poking her tongue to the camera it was obvious it was Soren taking the photo from the shadow on the sand. Michael's eyes had turned black from jealousy that should have been him, he wanted to pick up the photo and smash the frame pull out the photo and rip Marcus out of the image. Selene gave a passive moan as she stretched rolling onto her back, he froze but she had relaxed again still in the ocean of dreams. He noticed she smiled a little in her sleep he knew he would not be the cause of such a smile she had seemed to have wiped him from her life. **

**For some reason his anger rose his power levels he couldn't stop it as much as the sight of Selene soothed his very heart he couldn't stop this angry power from rising summoning the yellow rings once again in his eyes. **

**_Do it_, a thought in a voice in his head he never heard told him he had wanted to go and kiss her in her sleep stealing a kiss waking her. **

**No she doesn't want me anymore, he told himself sitting down on the bed next to her studying her delicate features.**

**_Yes, yes she does take her she belongs to you_** **the voice** **almost yelled at him and it was what his heart desired. He leaned in closer to her unable to control his actions yet when his lips came to within an inch of hers he stopped. **

**_Go on she's yours…_ it spoke up again the yellow in his eyes glowed as it spoke, Michael couldn't help himself he leaned in and locked lips with hers stealing the kiss. After all he thought its just a kiss. **

* * *

**Angel-death-dealer: Thankyou as always yeah its time to see the nice Lucain, but not for much longer.**


	47. Needed rest

**As Lucian told the story of Sonja changing the names of the characters to the twins wouldn't know it was real or figure it out Viktor had snuck to the end of the hall listening in onto Lucian's version of events. **

"**Why did the evil war lord kill the princess?" Sophia asked**

"**He was afraid"**

"**Afraid of what?" **

"**He would no longer be the most powerful lord" **

"**Oh, what happened to the warrior?"**

"**He disappeared and vowed one day to kill the evil war lord" **

"**Poor warrior"**

**Viktor's anger rose if they ever found out they would turn on him, not to mention Selene wouldn't be happy with Lucian anyway.**

**Lucian finally sensed Viktor at the end of the hall **

"**Stay here I'll be right back" Lucian got up and walked up**

"**Let's finish it before he gets back"**

"**Okay"**

**Lucian came out of the hall and glared coldly at Viktor **

"**How dare you tell them that story" Viktor snarled at him **

"**Oh so they can't hear the truth about they're beloved grandfather"**

"**No Selene would appreciate you telling them, this is her and Marcus's house respect their rules, and telling the children the history past my death is forbidden till they are older" **

"**Well maybe I should save them the hassle of hurt and revenge on you and end my tale of the warrior fulfilling his oath of killing the evil war lord!" Lucian snarled back leaping on Viktor sending the both of them smashing out the window and into the garden a story below.**

**Selene responded to the kiss without opening her eyes weaving her hands up over his neck then realized coming out of her sleepiness the kiss and size of the shoulders where not Marcus's. She shot open her eyes pulling away**

"**Michael!?" **

"**Why?" he asked leaving his face so close to hers**

"**Why??" She asked puzzled**

"**Why didn't you pick me you where originally mine, you so easily forgot me, was I nothing" she could hear in the tone of his voice the anger rising.**

"**Michael you died I moved on, it was a good five years before I took up another mate, what was I supposed to do mourn you for an eternity? I thought if you loved me enough you'd let me move on and be happy" **

"**So I'm still dead to you is that it?" **

"**No that is not it" She tried to sit up but he wouldn't let her**

"**No I'm not finished"**

"**Michael I'm happy you are back, but life now has changed yes you are Kain's father and he does need you in his life, Marcus marked me and I marked him we are mates a life long bond that cannot be broken, and he is my twins father I cant change that I won't change that I love my children more than anything in the world Michael" **

"**I bet you do" His words where not his own, and she could hear it, in his eyes the yellow rings began to glow again since the kiss. **

"**Michael what's wrong with you" **

"**She belongs to you" Michael told himself in a strange manor**

"**That's not you Michael…" **

**Michael growled and climbed on top of her holding her down**

"**She's yours claim her back"**

"**Get off me" Selene warned who ever was in charge of him, but he leaned in nuzzling her neck and began sliding his hand under her top **

"**Michael stop" She grabbed his hand she knew it was the Michael she knew in control. But he didn't stop there was another force driving him **

"**Don't make me hurt you I'm giving you only one warning"**

"**You can't hurt me, you are my mate" he was forcing her down she could feel his teeth on her neck over Marcus's about to bite it off**

"**I warned you" She snapped coldly her eyes turning red. In a blink of an eye she became a complete body of flames burning him his flaming body was instantly thrown across the room, he hit the floor rolling putting him out Selene got to her feet and stood above him wearing a menacing face**

"**Something is playing with your mind Michael" **

**He looked up at her the yellow had fully taken over his eyes and hissed at her**

"**Sorry Michael" She muttered summoning a fist into powerful black and red flames laying a punch into his head almost knocking him out. Michael's head flung back and hit the floor, he slowly opened his eyes revealing his normal blue ones looking up at her confused, he did not like the cold look she was giving him**

"**Selene… what…?"**

"**Michael what where you doing here?"**

"**I… I came into talk and…" his face went blank trying to remember he was scanning her face for answers not entirely clear on why she was scowling at him. **

"**There is something in you Michael I don't think you came back from the Burwood fields alone" **

* * *

**dreaan: Maybe, maybe not there is another unseen revelation yet to come**

**crazygurl968: Yeah am really about to wrek more havoc, they have lived in peace for a good long time its time to put the cat amoungst the pigions.**

**Synch14: or was it Michael?**

**liljv: Oooh you are colse, but not close. And I will say no more to ruin it for you :) thankyou for your email**

**angel-death-dealer: Oh yes the situation between them had not rest onlu calmed a little before the major storm it will be chaos yet.Best cliffyyet?thankyou **


	48. Method

"**What the hell are you talking about?" **

"**You had yellow eyes it wasn't you, you need to find out what was in you and either control it or leave…" Selene's eyes lit up with an idea.**

"**I can't help you look for someone here who can I have to go" She jogged out the room and down stairs to where Rachael and Sam where talking.**

**Sam almost leapt clean out of his set when Selene slammed to door open**

"**Damn it Selene you're going to be the death of me one day" Sam puffed holding his chest. **

"**You live in a house of immortals of coarse your going to get frights" she snapped, her mood had swung from grouchily tolerant to not reasonable at all.**

"**The bomb don't take it off" **

"**Why not?" Rachael didn't understand**

"**I can take it off without the risk of it going off, now I understand" she muttered to herself.**

"**Understand what?" Rachael asked, then was dumbfounded as Selene turned into her back mist and flew at her**

"**What the" She squealed opening her mouth giving Selene the chance to posses Rachael. **

"**Oh good lord!" Sam squawked almost falling off his chair watching the black mist flowing into her mouth and nose till it was all gone. Rachael took in a deep breath quickly sitting up holding her chest**

"**W…what just happened, where is she?!!!" She choked confused **

"**Um, I… I think she's in you" Sam stuttered utterly stunned. **

"**I don't feel any different…" Rachael felt her face and looked around for a moment then back at Sam who was pale**

"**What" **

"**Argh!" He squealed like a girl pointing at her face. Rachael shot up out of the bed and looked in the mirror, her whole head looked like melting black tar warping out of shape. She tried to scream but only black bubbles popped and gurgled where her mouth was it was amazing how she could still even see. She lost control of her arms to Selene who reached up and grabbed the top of her head and pulled it upwards thinning and stretching it like a piece of bubble gum. Sam sat frozen to the spot horrified still screaming like a girl summoning guards who had not the faintest idea what to do. **

"**Selene! I don't think you should pull her head out any more" Sam finally managed to stop screaming.**

**Selene's face appeared in black ooze **

"**It's not stretched that far" her face disappeared again as now the head was thin enough to slide the collar right off. She flicked her head forward flinging the collar lose over onto the bed then straitened up letting the head blob back into place. Rachael gained all control over her body again, she fell to her knees as her skin and appearance returned to normal. The two guards came over to her and held each shoulder to help her up**

"**Are you alright?"**

"**Yeah just feel a little woozy" She said going to stand up but let herself fall back to her knee dry reaching**

"**I think I'm gonna be sic…" She dry reached bending over but nothing came out.**

"**No I think that's Selene coming back out don't stop it!" Sam instructed her. **

**The guards tried to comfort her and rub her back as she let the dry reach action vomit back out the long stream of black mist all in one go opening her throat for some time. Once again she fell back gaping for air watching Selene returning to her normal form. **

"**Oh that was disgusting" Rachael moaned still feeling queasy**

"**Disgusting? Believe me it was a lot worse on my little trip" Selene snapped**

"**Don't get me wrong thank you, I do appreciate it Selene"**

**Selene just looked at her not even smiling **

"**Well that's one problem sorted put that in a cake and send it to Mason" Selene ordered and marched out. Selene rubbed her temples the day wasn't over yet and something else is bound to happen. She wrapped her wings over her shoulders casually strolled down the hall she found an empty guest room and locked the door she climbed onto the bed and lay down wanting to sleep again the main threat was over. **

**Marcus had managed to separate the bleeding Viktor and Lucian and lock them their own rooms with guards outside as a sort of 'time out'. He smiled thinking about Selene and the baby walking back to his room to find Selene gone and Michael sitting on the floor. **

"**What are you doing in here?" **

"**I came in to see Selene" **

"**Look Selene chose me, she is marrying _ME_ and _we _are having another baby"**

**Michael looked up at him blank giving up he lowered his head. **

"**Where is she now?" Marcus snapped**

"**Down stairs somewhere"**

"**Good and get the fuck out of _our_ room" Marcus glared at him leaving the door open getting the message across. Buy her scent Marcus found her easily he was just a little confused to why she was trying to hide the baby from him and keep the door locked. He held out his finger in which a line of orange glowing furry wove into the keyhole and unlocked the door opening it silently to see her rolled up in a ball on the bed. **

**He closed the door and crept over to the bed and slowly climbed on waking her**

"**Sorry" He said weaving his hands along her sides and onto her stomach. He felt her pull his hands away and get up**

"**Selene what's the matter?"**

**She didn't say anything just stared out the window across from the bed**

"**I know about the baby, you don't need to hide it"**

"**I'm not pregnant"**

"**Yes you are your scent has changed and your abdomen is hotter and you've been tired and down"**

"**No its my powers they are changing, I just managed to posses Rachael and remove the collar using her body to use my powers, they are growing" She finally turned and faced him, his face had dropped he looked highly disappointed**

"**Sorry" **

**There was a long pause of silence**

"**Why did you lock yourself in here?" **

"**Just wanted time to think and sleep"**

"**Oh… then you want me to leave" She could hear how upset he was in his voice.**

"**No I…" they where cut off when Erika slammed open the door looking for her**

"**Selene I want to talk to you about your _son_!" **

* * *

**Liljv: Ohh close again but not quite sort of yes but I cant really say yes or no cause it will ruin it and we dont want to ruin it now do we :D. Sorry I made up Vorador's but I got the name Vorador itself of a game series call Legacy of Kain. Vampyre game. But we do have ledgends and myths one that runs into the blood of my family. **

**angel-death-dealer: Seven wows, wow :D thats a record for me :). Thankyou **

**Mago: Turn for good or bad that is the thing. Thanks for the reveiw :)**

**Sailorfusion: Thankyou and yeah if you dont guess I wont accidently tell you, smart move cause I can be a little forgetful some times.**


	49. Reason

"**Not now Erika I have a headache"**

"**Immortal's don't get headaches!" **

"**You should still be resting" Marcus intervened trying to lead her back to her room.**

"**No I'm fine!"**

"**Lower your voice please we can talk civilly" Marcus asked her but she just ignored him**

"**Erika quiet and listen" Selene calmly asked**

"**No you shut your face and listen to me!" Erika pointed her finger right at Selene's nose. Selene's mouth dropped in complete shock she stood still stunned at what Erika had just said.**

"**You son is not to see my daughter is that clear, if I see him anywhere near her believe me bye the time I'm finished with him he'll be only half a man" Erika yelled in Selene's face. Marcus's eyes twitched he cringed at the horrible memory of her snap kick in the groin. Duncan came running down the hall to Marcus**

"**I tried to reason with her but she wouldn't listen" Duncan now that he was calm was quite happy with the relationship. **

"**Come one Duncan" Erika marched out leaving Selene standing in complete shock. Duncan mouthed to them after Erika's back was turned **

"**I'll reason again later" He disappeared around the door.**

"**Well that's you told" Marcus backed out the room wondering if Selene was gonna go nuts. **

"**That's a side of her I've never seen…" Selene blinked a few times then realized Erika will go looking for Kain and Lilly.**

"**Shit there in the kitchen"**

"**Kain and Lilly?"**

"**Yes, there are a lot of sharp objects in the kitchen Marcus" **

"**Oh" he ran after her, both of them taking the end shaft stairs to avoid running into Erika and Duncan. **

**Lilly was still in the kitchen with a cook when Selene and Marcus got there, Kain was in the dinning room with the mute trying to figure out his name.**

"**Lilly your mothers coming she knows" Selene warned her.**

**Lilly almost dropped the bowl she was holding **

"**Ah-oh…" The door burst open revealing Erika **

"**Lilly go to your room"**

"**Mum I'm not a five year old anymore you can't order me that!" Lilly screamed back at her. Marcus nodded for the cook to leave, she nodded making her quick exit running out the door past Selene**

"**Lilly how dare you" **

"**Erika she's right" Duncan intervened**

"**Oh don't you start" **

"**Erika you are tired and angry calm down and take some time to think about it" Marcus then tried to reason with her**

"**Shut up Marcus" **

"**Erika…" Selene was cut of by Erika who was standing right in her face **

"**Don't you start either"**

"**Know your place you need to cool down!!!" Marcus roared loudly and grabbed her buy the collar and dragged her into the dinning room and opened the window**

"**Marcus what are you doing?" Kain said watching him pick her up and hold her out in the snow.**

"**Cooling her off" **

"**Marcus put me down" Erika yelled getting over the shock. The freezing cold icy wind tore across the side of the building hitting her full blast she felt like a carcass hanging in a freezing works.**

"**Marcus for goodness sake she's just been in a serious accident bring her in" Selene pulled on his arm but he left her out in the wind**

"**Yes in which I saved her and she won't even for full my request of being reasonable!" he yelled loud enough for her to hear. **

**Erika was shivering **

"**Alright! Alright! Alright!" Erika yelled**

"**Are you going to be calm and listen to everyone else first?" **

"**Yes!" she shivered. **

"**Sure?" **

"**Marcus, bring her in before she forms icicles on her face" Selene snapped. Marcus pulled her in and closed the window and put her down in front of the fire. Duncan put a blanket over her shivering body and sat next to her while she glared at Marcus. **

"**Alright everyone, sit down where going to talk about this" Selene ordered sitting on the couch when Lilly and Kain sat next to her almost as protection.**

**Erika's glare turned from Marcus to Kain who sat next to Lilly who was between Kain and Selene. Marcus stood up between them almost ready to pounce on anyone while the mute sat quietly at the table listening. Erika almost leapt at them when Lilly took Kain's hand to hold**

"**Now for the second time today, we cant force them apart that is wrong they'll only go behind our backs and do it anyway and you yourself always said when they where little how sweet it would be if they ended up an item?" Selene asked her. Erika's face dropped remembering, she also remembered them hugging when they where in the safe house she knew then they would be an item she kind of knew all along but she was still angry.**

"**And better with Kain someone you know, not some strange human boy? Besides hybrids are more mature for their age"**

"**That's easy for you to say you have a son not a daughter who's life can be ruined by getting knocked up they are still so young" Erika's true calm feelings where coming though. Selene sat back understanding Erika's point of view.**

"**Understandable, Lilly is like a daughter to me as well and _if_ it ever happened I will make him evenly responsible we should guide them it's the best we can do**

"**I suppose…" Erika gave in she knew Selene would go a lot harder on Kain and give him a good lesson if he did. **

"**Besides I've given him the whole_ sex_ talk ay Kain?" She smirked at him, he instantly went bright red**

"**I'll take you back you should sleep" Duncan took the now calm Erika back to their room. **

"**You're the best Selene" Lilly jumped up and gave her a hug. Then marched to the kitchen**

"**What are you doing in there anyway?" Kain asked **

"**Making you a birthday cake, it is your birthday remember" **

"**Oh shit" Selene slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand**

"**Sorry sweetie I forgot" **

"**It's alright mum everything happening today I understand and for all you did for me and Lilly today that matters a lot to me" He gave her a big hug. She smiled and straitened his hair brushing it with her fingers.**

"**I'll let you have that one" he smirked and followed Lilly into the kitchen. As soon as the door was shut she turned around to Marcus**

"**I'm a terrible mother" She moaned**

"**A terrible mother I think not, who fought though a battle and even death to give her son a future? Who to every extreme to find her son after he was taken fighting off may humans, who had her wings cut off but still saved her twins? Who is so understanding of her grown son huh?" He said smiling coming in closer and closer watching her smile grow. **

"**I get the point" she was almost blushing maybe she wasn't so bad after all.**

"**Besides it's only the afternoon we can still do something for him" Marcus grinned kissing her on the forehead. **

"**Tell you what I'll organize something while you have a brake" He insisted leaving her with the mute who had no idea how to write let alone tell them his name. **

**Once again she took a seat next to him patting him on the shoulder so she knew he was there.**

"**Wise Mother" he mouthed but a small dry crackle of his voice box gave some sound**

"**You can talk"**

**He nodded no mouthing damaged pointing to his throat**

"**You know if it is only damaged with the medicine now days and surgical methods it can be fixed" She told him his face lit up but then fell, he held up his hand and rubbed his ringers together signaling it would be costly.**

"**No you can have it done here, you helped us it's the least we can do" his face lit up with the biggest smiles, since eating he had more colour in his face and he no longer shook. **

"**Come on I will take you to Sam" she gently lead him down to Sam's office. **

**Kain watched Lilly mixing the contents in the bowl**

"**You mother still hates me" Kain moped.**

"**She'll get over it" She laughed pouring the large lot of mixture into a large cake tin. She almost leapt out of her skin when he put his chin on her shoulder watching what she was doing. **

"**We'll we don't have to hide and if anyone has a go at us I'm sure mum will have a go at them" He smirked kissing her on the cheek.**

"**You're lucky at least your mum is understanding I know as soon as I see my mum next she is going to let me have it… wanna swap mums?"**

"**Hmmm no" he tried to put his finger into the cake mix but the flicked him on the knuckles with the wooden spoon**

"**Ouch"**

"**Then keep ya dirty hands out of there"**

"**So I can put them somewhere else…Ouch" before he could finish his joke he got the spoon across his cheek smearing chocolate cake mix along his face. **

"**Great you gonna wash it off…" he stopped when she lifted the spoon. **

**He snatched the spoon from her hand then smeared it on her face when she tried to grab back the spoon**

"**Hey give it back you want me to finish your cake or not" She screwed up her face at the sticky mix he was rubbing in.**

"**Hmmm let me see" he licked the mix off his fingers then held the spoon up and over the back of his head, as she reached forward to grab it he quickly kissed the mix off her lips**

"**That's cheating" She grinned pulling away giving up reaching for the spoon**

"**I just wanted to prove my theory" **

"**What theory?" **

"**It tastes better on you" he grinned cheekily handing her the spoon. **

**She blushed a little then took the spoon and to tease as quick as a flash flicked him on the forehead sticking the mix covered spoon to his skin. **

"**Hmm and that's my theory, it does stick"**

"…**_Ouch_"**

**She smiled and pulled it off giving him a quick kiss then retrieved a new spoon from the draw. **

"**Now Mr. Corvin go clean yourself up I believe your parents are planning something for you" she ordered him like Selene does smirking to herself.**

"**Aright, as you say" he headed past the table picking up the tea towel spun it a little and flicked at her backside but the turned fast enough to catch it and pull it from his grip.**

"**I know you to well" **

"**Damn" he made a run for the door as she threatened to whip him. **

"**He, he, he run to mummy" She joked sliding the tray into the oven. **

**Later on in the evening Marcus studied the floor before entering the play room to see it there was anymore 'accidental' dropped Lego in the doorway. The twins sat on the floor in there good clean cloths for the big dinner with there presents for Kain that was covered in tape after they insisted on wrapping them themselves over a week ago. **

"**Come on you two time for dinner" **

**They picked up their presents and followed him to the larger dinning room in a different level of the castle on the third floor. It had a huge set of sunlight's and chandeliers and mass of Selene's art collection she still hadn't found out about the stain on the one in the downstairs dinning room.**

**Marcus stopped outside the door and faced them**

"**Alright there are a few new people here for goodness sake be on your best behavior no food fights"**

"**But Lucian started it" Saxon diverted the blame **

"**Well if he does it again tell me, please no arguing" **

**They smiled at him giving him innocent puppy eyes giving the 'I'll be on my best behavior' impression. He fooled for it each time**

"**Good" he opened the door and took them to their seats at the long narrow table. Not everyone had arrived yet but Saxon was quick to notice Rachael who had been invited by Selene, she said looking around obviously feeling out of place knowing no one. **

"**There's the woman I told you about from that place" Saxon whispered to Sophia who waved to Rachael as soon as she spotted them. Rachael gave a smile seeing the two but said nothing as she was a few seats away. Rachael was relieved when Elaine sat next to her and started up a conversation then introduced her to Julian, Kahn and Harmony who sat across from them. The mute was sat silent next to Soren who sat on the other side of Rachael he was becoming uncomfortable since she kept looking at him, he was always nervous around women. Marcus had been careful where to sit everyone, he had to sit Viktor near the twins away from Lucian and Michael and had to sit Erika at a distance from Kain. **

**Selene and Kain stood out in the hall when Michael not missing attending his son's birthday for the first time tidied himself up but stopped hearing Selene mention his name before turning the corner into view. **

"**This will be the first year we don't go" Kain said rubbing his chin**

"**Well he's here now it's what you wanted right"**

"**Yeah…" **

"**You don't sound happy about it" **

"**Well from what you told me about him he doesn't seem the same person" **

"**No he isn't death changes people, remember he was pulled out of his world so suddenly then died and placed in this one it will be difficult for him he has inner demons to face give him some time, he'll come around wont you Michael" She turned to the corner where he hid listening she knew he was there from the very beginning. Michael stepped out looking guilty**

"**I heard my name mentioned that's all" **

"**It's alright Kain and I usually visit your grave on his birthday"**

**Michael's face softened they did think about him even after all these years they even visited his grave in a strange manor it was touching. **

"**Well you don't need to now" Michael smiled walking over to them.**

"**Hey Kain!" a familiar voice came from down the hall.**

**They all turned to see Rick and his family walking toward him**

"**Rick what are you doing here?"**

"**We where already here, thought we'd wait and surprise you" **

"**But I told you to stay now they know who you are"**

"**Kain they already knew they came for us but dad shot out their truck tires with the shotgun then acted like a lunatic scaring them" Rick explained his father giving a smirk. His father was a paraplegic using two leg devices to walk but most the time he sat in his wheelchair. Kain helped Rick on his farm since Ricks father couldn't do much he had lost his legs in a car accident that took Ricks mother's life when he was ten leaving his father paraplegic fending for two children, Rick and his baby sister who was almost the same age as the twins.**

"**So we came here and they've let us stay in the guest quarters on the other side of the castle" Rick explained**

"**We'll at lest your alright you can stay till this mess is over" Selene welcomed them she did not like turning anyone away from losing her family she welcomed them in a way making her family bigger.**

**They made there way into the hall that now everyone had arrived and to both Selene and Marcus's surprise the evening went incredibly well until Duncan made a slip of the tongue when he was talking to Michael about Kain's birth accidentally letting out Kraven and Marcus taking Kain Duncan and Erika where the only ones that knew about it. **

* * *

**Oh man I had the fright of my life this morning I felt something tickling my face as I woke up, I flicked it off and it was a bloody big spider, and I'm aracnophopic! **

**angel-death-dealer: Hehehe thankyou :D yeah always more trouble. **

**ehlayah: No probelm hahaha 25 chapters its interesting enough to read all at once? hope so thanks. Wernt you grounded last time?what do you getup to?**

**crazygurl968: Yeah its like Bold and the beautiful or days of our lives except Immortal and the Power or Days our eternity. (roller her eyes at herself) I just need to put someone in a comathen again Erika was sort of almost comatized.Yeah Michael will cause more trouble and Marcus wants another baby and will become persistant and start to wonder whySelene keeps lieing to him.**


	50. Kraven

"**What do you mean he was taken?"**

"**Oh he wasn't breathing so they rushed him to the hospital ward" Duncan tried to cover it up making it sound better than it was. **

"**Mum what's he talking about?" **

"**Just something that happened when you where born but that was sorted out years ago" **

**Michael squinted his eyes at Marcus knowing by the look on his face it was something he did and Kain did not believe his mother as the way she looked at Marcus.**

"**It's my birthday tell me" Kain was more curious than anything.**

"**Not now later without the audience" She muttered to him as everyone was becoming quiet listening in. **

"**Why not now, I think I want to know his birth on his birthday since I was not there, you told me he had a normal birth"**

"**Well he did" **

**Michael frowned knowing there was more Marcus had a guilty look on his face Michael knew it he could sense it in the air.**

"**The day was just eventful Selene was angry because she didn't get to hold him strait away, and at the time the Lycans attacked us" Erika tried to clear it up but sparked Lucian's attention mentioning the Lycans. **

"**The Lycans? They wouldn't attack hybrids" Lucian did not believe Erika.**

"**Yes they did, they tried to kill Selene when she was pregnant with him and they tried to kill Kain as Selene was trying to give birth, then they tried as he was a baby" Viktor had to add. **

"**Viktor!" Selene snapped to stop another fight between them.**

"**Why would they…" Lucian looked at Selene with a questioning glance. Selene gave out a loud sigh**

"**It's true Jarad ordered and tried to have him killed, Jarad was angry if he wasn't going to be hybrid no one was, and he was angry neither Michael wouldn't bite him so he wanted to kill you for his disobedience" Selene explained it the best she understood it.**

**Michael went quiet giving up the questions feeling responsible for what had happened. **

"**Jarad… that makes sense you killed him?" Lucian asked in a hoping tone.**

"**Yes, I killed anyone who threatened his life" Selene said in a matter of fact tone.**

**Kain smiled remembering what extent his mother went to, to secure his future and safety. Everyone stared at there empty plates when Lilly decided to change the atmosphere**

"**Well I made a cake, I'll go get it" She got up quickly and fetched the oversized cake dumping it in front of a smiling Kain. **

"**Thank you"**

"**Happy birthday" She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, everyone else gave an awe in response even Erika. **

**Everyone had gone uncomfortably quiet eating their cake, only a few comments on her cake where mentioned then one by one as the night went on until it was down to Michael Kain and Selene, Marcus had made sure Lucian and Viktor went to their rooms without trying to kill each other and took the twins back to their room half asleep. **

"**Why don't you head off to bed you look tired" Selene asked Kain brushing his hair with her hand again**

"**Fine" he was to try to want to stay up anyway.**

"**Happy birthday son" She gave him another hug her little boy was all grown up.**

"**Thank's goodnight mum" She watched him leave proud of her grown son, Michael could see it clearly. **

"**It was Marcus who took him wasn't it?"**

"**Well almost"**

"**Tell me, tell me everything to know about his birth did you have trouble, where he was born everything"**

"**Aright, but you can't get angry the past is in the past" **

"**I promise"**

"**We'll for starters he was born in the collapsed shelter in the field Marcus and Kraven took me out for a walk to bring me into labor cause I"**

"**Wait, Kraven? You never mentioned him before"**

"**I know… I left him out but he was there and he helped Marcus deliver Kain, it was Kraven that took Kain, on Marcus's order" **

**Selene could see Michael was desperately holding back his anger.**

"**Why didn't you grab him or plead" Michael didn't understand**

"**Because… they poisoned me to a death"**

**Michael's face fell. **

* * *

**Mago: Maybe Im a real pain in the arse for continuiosly twisting things.**

**Synch14: Not sure how strong a hybrid is we will find out soon. Michael is sorta possesd yeah. Kind of :).**

**liljv: Sorry I will email you those images and tips later Ive been doing alot of christmas shopping :D**

**angel-death-dealer: You may get what you wish for...**


	51. Bribe

**Selene had explained the full event of Kain's birth, Michael even got the bit Selene desperately did not want him to know out of her, which was Marcus temporarily killing her and making her believe Kain had died.**

**Michael's dislike for Marcus grew into a hate as much as Selene tried to tell him she well and truly taught Marcus a lesson**

"**Michael I know you're angry but you must see if he had not done it, Kain would have died, so would have I" She heard him grinding his teeth. **

"**I just don't understand how you could be his mate after he did that" **

"**Michael, that was one thing it was for the better 'To be cruel to be kind' he also saved Kain later on as well, I didn't take up a mate until five year's later" **

"**What about Kraven?" Michael asked as so whether she was angry at him helping Marcus, she thought he knew about her affair with him.**

"**He, he was… sort of a one off fling I was mourning I used him for comfort" She had so dearly avoided it for years.**

**Michael sat back eyes wide in disbelief. **

"**I meant did you hold a grudge against him… you where with Kraven!?" Michael spat out the words like poison.**

"**Well I…"**

"**You where, I… oh man" Michael got to his feet and charged toward the door. **

"**Where are you going?"**

"**For walk to cool off" he slammed the door behind him leaving her to sit alone. Selene left him, she called the guards to keep an eye on him and knew she should retire for the night she was glad the day was over yet she wasn't tired or wanting to go to bed, she wasn't in the mood to face Marcus who she knew would want to talk about a baby. **

**She wandered down to the cells to see if Mason's son was giving out any information and find out what happened to her hobby collected cops. She wandered into the cell to find the young man sitting on his bed staring at the wall. **

**She pulled up a chair that echoed a loud scrapping wood on cement though the hall and around the cells. **

**He looked over at Selene who had something in her hand **

"**Let me out now I have done nothing to you" he demanded just like his father.**

"**No, your father took my son I took his, fair as fair"**

"**What's the use talking to a creature like you" he pouted sitting back on the bunk. **

"**I was human once as are we all, I never asked for these powers they where forced upon me, all I ever wanted was to make those who killed my human family to pay and I did. Now I have a family of my own, just like any human we haven't killed anyone, we do not prey on humans we just want to live normal human like lives, is it not to much to ask?!!! We never used our powers till you lot showed up!!!" she yelled at him to get the message across.**

"**So if you don't mind my name is Selene not creature, and I never harmed your father I did nothing to him yet he captured me and cut off my wings" **

"**He thought you didn't disserve an angel like gift" he snapped she heard his stomach rumble they had not fed him at all since his capture. **

"**My father will get me out" he sulked to himself.**

"**He already tried but failed, he put a bomb around Rachael's neck and sent her here in exchange for you or the bomb will go off, but we took it off and sent it back in a cake since its my eldest son's birthday" **

**The young man's face dropped in shock**

"**Why would he send Rachael…" **

"**Cause she helped me, why are you so concerned about her?" **

"**No reason… so she's here in this place?"**

"**Yes… you like her?" Selene smiled knowing she could use this to her advantage. The Young male blushed ever so slightly it did not go unnoticed by Selene. **

"**What's your name?" **

**He took a while to answer but finally gave his name as a mumble**

"**Renee" **

"**Good" she said reaching forward though the bars and put a small foil parcel on the end of his bunk. He flinched looking at it **

"**What is it?" **

"**Food" **

**In an instant he snatched it up and opened the warm parcel to reveal a piece of chicken that he stuffed into his mouth**

"**Chew your food, I cant have you choking to death, and I will not provide something for indigestion either" She smirked seeing how hungry he was knowing he will answer for parcels of more food, she had deliberately had him starved. Renee almost licked the foil clean and looked up at her **

"**Is your father head of the organization?"**

**He paused knowing he shouldn't answer but his stomach screamed for more food. She picked up another parcel **

"**Give me two and I will tell you" **

**She froze for a moment**

"**Alright, I'll allow you to barter" she picked up another one and held it ready.**

"**He's second in charge my mother is the head of the department"**

**Whether it was true or not she put the two parcels on the end of the bunk anyway. He opened the potato and gravy the second parcel garlic bread and ate them slower this time Selene knew he was still hungry for more. While he ate she glanced up at the video camera that recorded them making sure it captured their entire conversation. **

"**Other than seeing what makes us tick why is Mason trying to capture us?"**

"**I don't know they never told anyone not even me" **

**Selene sat back and did not give him another piece**

"**I told you come on" he held out his hand**

"**Why is Mason trying to capture us?" **

"**I don't know"**

"**Fine" she opened a parcel as if she was going to eat the contents of mixed vegetables inside. **

"**Alright something to do with recreating your powers that's all I swear" **

**She handed him the food **

"**Good, what is your mother's name?"**

"**Sally"**

"**You're lying, what is your mother's name?"**

"**Emma"**

"**Don't lie to me I can hear you're heart beat increasing what is your mothers name"**

"**Two food pieces"**

"**Fine, just answer the question" **

"**Alexis"**

"**Full name"**

"**Hey you said…"**

"**Full name" She cut him off**

"**Alexis Gilford" he held out his hands and she passed him two more parcels leaving only one larger one left.**

"**Good, thank you for cooperating" She got up**

"**Hey what about that one" he pointed to the last large foil parcel in her hand**

"**This? This is cake for Burney the guard" **

**His eyes almost popped out his head**

"**Chocolate?" his face softened**

"**Yes my son's girlfriend cooked it it's a nice moist cake" she teased him.**

"**I'll tell you where the second base is for it!!!" **

**Selene discovered his extreme fondness for chocolate**

"**Where is it then?"**

"**On the old dirt road round the back of the city next to the old stone bridge not far from the Burwood fields" he told her eye balling the cake in her hand. **

**She smiled hearing the truth for the cake and handed it to him. He almost ate the foil that covered it stuffing it into his mouth. Selene headed back out to the guards office where the two guards already ate cake.**

"**Record it all?"**

"**Sure did, boy he fell for the cake trick" **

**Selene smiled and took a seat next to them and picked up a slice of cake and began to devour it.**

"**What happened to the police that where brought in?"**

"**Well they think where a part of the secret military and where sent back, not knowing a single thing about our true nature all except that woman officer who was shot she is still in the hospital ward she saw more than we can cover" **

"**I'll sort her out, don't give 'Renee' any food" She ordered getting up and headed for the hospital.**

**The woman officer lay half on her side, the bullet wound under her arm along her ribs sat airing from the itchy irritation of the bandages that hid the monstrosity of a wound. She was good pain killers but still knew her surroundings knowing she was not in a real hospital.**

**She frowned watching Selene walk in and take a seat next to her bed giving her a small smile**

"**How are you feeling?" **

"**Like I have a hole in my side" **

**Selene let out a small laugh **

"**Still have a sense of humor"**

"**Of course… this is not a real hospital" **

"**No it isn't you are in a part of my home"**

**The woman's eyes fell on her wings**

"**What are you… I know what I saw was not of this world, not… human" **

"**I wont lie no I'm not human, I was once though" Selene opened her wings for her to see. **

"**My god… you look like an angel… how is this possible" **

"**It's a very long story and one hard to believe"**

"**After what I'm seeing now and what I saw then… I'll believe"**

* * *

**AFireInside-xx: Welcome back yes I did wonder if you had fallen of the other side of the plannet :) Thankyou.**

**ehlayah: Good kick their ass. Although on the same note violence got me no where but in saying that some people need a lesson. Hmmm Kraven? not quite but keep going along those lines.**

**Liljv: I'm not sureI did get your email...I've misplaced the sheet I had for you but I will look for it tomorrow. And yes Ihave done a image or Orlian. **


	52. Burning ghosts

**The officer found it hard to swallow some of Selene's story but it all made clear sense. **

"**You have no idea how many times I've told to story" Selene yawned rubbing her temple it was getting late and tiredness was catching up on her.**

"**What will happen am I a prisoner?"**

"**Well that all depends on you" **

"**Let me guess if I tell someone I can't leave if I promise not to you will let me leave?"**

"**We'll pretty much… or you could stay and help us we are short of short on contacts outside the castle"**

"**You want me to spy for you?"**

"**No just if we are attacked sort of help us get out of the public light before they find out about us, if you want money that is no problem I just want to protect my children" **

"**Well I am a mother, I know how you fell it's almost the reason I joined the force when my husband was murdered. I'll do it" **

**Selene gave a warm smile**

"**With powers like yours we need someone on the force like you" **

"**A cop with wings? Kind of obvious anyway I want to stay around my children and I'll stick to horse farming" **

"**Then can I ring my children and tell them I am alright?" **

"**Sure I'll tell the nurse on the way out" **

**Selene got to her feet her tired eyes where beginning to burn for sleep.**

"**I'll come back tomorrow, and I will get them to take you to a normal hospital"**

"**Thank you" The officer called after her as she disappeared**

"**Goodnight" was Selene's only answer. **

**Selene took her time walking back to her room hoping Marcus was asleep and that she didn't run into Michael or anyone for that matter. She climbed the dark stairwell lit by only a few lamps and the skylight above her where the flickering light of a brewing thunder and lighting storm battled about in the sky. **

**She reached the level upon the stairs where larger re-edited life size copies of her family sat ghostly upon the wall, the lost souls of the past stare at her from their grayscale faces that had long since decayed from Viktor's feeding habits. The flashing lightning made the faces even more ghostly as it flickered in patches leaving her standing still staring at the images. As much as she had forgiven Viktor and let the past to rest deep down inside there was still the small twinge that still hurt. **

"**I have my own family to protect…" she muttered quietly to herself lowering her head a little. She took a deep breath and turned to finish climbing the stairs at the same time the sharp throbbing pain in her abdomen and back returned forcing her to fall to a knee clasping her middle leaning into a ball. This time the pain was more though out her body when her chest began to feel tight her back began to burn she lifted her arms that where turning black and crispy like charcoal. The lights blacked out, she looked to her reflection in the glass of the photo of her family to see her wings burning up in flames her flesh was cracking apart in which a white light beamed from she tried to scream in horror, all that came flowing out was a pure white light that also poured out her nose and eyes. She flung herself back in horror falling onto her back her focus changed on the picture that shone her reflection back to the image itself moments ago it was her ghostly family now it was decayed corpse's that she had seen in her mind. The image oozed out crimson blood their skin burnt off like her own seemed to be doing, the head from it cracked the glass until it fell out in shards. They burned until they where just bones and began falling apart the skulls and bones falling out the glass becoming real bones bouncing along the floor it was her mothers skull that landed right by her own facing her dauntingly staring back at her from its blood covered hollow eye sockets. She tore her head toward the skylights as the thunder roared above her with its flashes of light in the flash of her reflection of the skylight her body was only blood covered bones sprawled in its body pattern behind it the large spread out bones of her wings lay perfectly upon the floor. **

**In the last flash of light her vision failed her world fell into darkness as it had once done before. **

**A small soft pair of hands touched her shoulder shaking her a little then weaving around her middle along with a warm body lying on her hugging her tight. She opened her eyes gasping for breath once again seeing her reflection in the skylight as the flash of lighting cast the image her body was full and complete as if nothing happened. Her eyes scanned down to the image on the wall it was just the same as it had always been ghostly, then down next to where her mothers skull was instead was Sophia with tear filled eye's lying next to her. Selene was breathing heavy with a light sweat from so much fear pumping from though her body she said nothing just wrapped her arms around her tightly hugging her forever grateful to have her there. Selene had often thought how Sophia was a lot like her own mother she knew when she was older there would be a remarkable similarity. **

"**I had a bad dream" Sophia said hot tears rolling down her cheeks.**

"**The bad humans came back and burnt you" **

"**It was just a bad dream" Selene's own face was dripping with tears. **

"**The thunder woke me I went to see dad but sensed you… and found you here I thought you where dead" She cried squeezing Selene even tighter.**

"**No, no, I'm fine sweetie I just hadn't had enough sleep and passed out from exhaustion that's all it's okay sorry for scaring you" **

"**I love you mum" she cried into Selene's shoulder. Selene's face softened to a loving smile as more tears streamed from her eyes**

"**I love you too sweetie" Selene wrapped her wings around Sophia keeping her warm. **

"**Can I sleep in your room?" she asked clinging to her mother.**

"**I'll sleep in your room" Selene smiled giving her perfect opportunity to avoid everyone else. **

**Selene wrapped her fuzzy wings under Sophia who did not let go of Selene as she climbed to her feet. She carried her back to her room and put her back in bed snuggling in with her letting Sophia sleep on her soft wing. Selene watched her close her eyes and cuddle into her content at her presence**

"**Your grandmother would have loved you to pieces" Selene muttered brushing back Sophia's hair. **

"**What was she like?" Sophia asked still awake but with her eyes closed.**

"**Well she's a lot like you in may ways, in your looks and temperament, your stubborn like her, and like me your very crafty and cleaver in making things like she used to, I was always hopeless at making things"**

"**Like cooking" **

"**Oi" Selene giggled tickling her.**

"**Get some sleep you're up for school with Saxon tomorrow"**

"**So Viktor's tutoring me as well?"**

"**Yes, now go to sleep"**

"**Goodnight mum" **

"**Goodnight" Selene pulled the cover over her shoulder and closed her eyes, even as she could still see the burning images in her mind, she slowly drifted into sleep. **

**Marcus awoke early to an empty bed before he fell asleep he was going to look for her if she was not back in an hour but the tiredness took him over and drowned him in dreams. He shot out of bed put on some pants and his jumper then marched toward the kitchen to find Lilly waking up the twins. **

"**Lilly have you seen Selene?"**

"**Yes she is out in the stables" **

"**Thank you" he grabbed his coat on the way out and headed for the stable only to hear the roaring of hooves speeding though the trees. He stepped out into the cold morning air a little sun was peeping through the clouds giving light over warmth. He stretched listening to the horse's hooves and the morning birds giving their usual song and call. Marcus finally spotted Selene on Oxo galloping past a gap in the trees. Selene had spotted Marcus though the trees and gave a sharp turn ducking a branch, zigzagging though the trunks then jumped over a short cobble stone fence and into the clearing. **

**Marcus crossed his arms and watched with a smile**

"**My, my, aren't we cocky?" he yelled to her watching her slow to a canter giving as always perfect form as she rode. She tuned into the path to the door avoiding the thin layer of snow on the grass and came to a trot up to him. **

"**My angel returns I was worried" **

"**He has long needed a good run" she said bringing him to a stop then gave him a phrasing pat **

"**I'm sure he did, but you weren't galloping though the trees all night" Marcus kept calm rubbing the end of Oxo's soft chestnut nose. **

"**I slept in Sophia's room she was having nightmares" **

"**I see" he walked along the side of the horse and grabbed the saddle.**

"**What are you doing?" **

**He pulled himself up onto the saddle behind her weaving his arms under her wings, along her sides and took hold of the saddle. **

"**But I have to put him back in the stable"**

"**Then where putting him back in the stable" he smirked. She rolled her eyes and turned Oxo around walking him back toward the stable. Selene looked back at the castle knowing she was suddenly being watched when sure enough Michael's eyes peered down upon them sourly at the same time Marcus thought she had turned back to see him and kissed her as she did. No doubt she loved Marcus and wanted to be with him, but something still stirred for Michael and having him look upon her with such a bitter expression hurt in a way but another half of her knew he was not the Michael he once was. **

**She rode into the stables quickly not looking back, jumping off the horse ignoring Marcus's affections she began unbuckling the saddle while he was still on it.**

"**Hey slow down" he jumped off then paused watching her hastily undo the girth strap. He reached out and put his hand on hers to stop her from grabbing the saddle. **

"**Something is up, what's wrong"**

"**I'm fine"**

"**No, you're not your shaking… Selene you haven't been being totally honest lately and I feel like you are blocking me out" He let go taking the saddle for her and placing it on the stall wall. **

"**Something happened last night" **

**Selene had gone noticeably pale, Marcus moved over to her and sat her on an upturned bucket then crouched in front of her he knew it was bothering her**

"**Tell me" **

"**I was coming up to bed… but for some reason I stopped in the main stairwell where my old family photo was then suddenly I was in so much pain, my body burned to bits pouring out masses of white light then the photo of my family moved and decayed blood was pouring out of the picture onto the floor my body decayed as much as theirs I fell on my back when the image came to life they where bones and fell out I looked at my reflection I was nothing but blood covered bones like them… then it faded black then for what seemed an eternity later I sort of woke up and Sophia was at my side crying she had a dream I was burned alive by the humans and found me laying on the stairwell. I was fine everything was normal when I came around" **

"**It was sort of a living dream?" He tried to understand and did not want to give any impression of disbelief.**

"**I don't know I felt the burning it felt real enough and I felt the bones fall onto mine…" **

"**You should have come and told me" **

"**Sophia didn't want to sleep alone and I didn't want her to hear what I had seen"**

"**Maybe in someway she dreamed it because she knew… and maybe it's something to do with your changing powers" his eyes fell to her abdomen as he cupped her hands in his. **

"**I don't know…" she noticed his eyes fall to her abdomen**

"**You really wanted another baby…" **

"**I still do" **

"**Sorry I disappointed you" **

"**No, we can try when your ready we should sort this our first"**

"**I'd rather let it pass and not talk about it" **

"**Alright but if it happens again please tell me" He pulled her down into his arms and cuddled her for a moment. **

**Selene opened her eyes**

"**Oxo no!" She spotted the horse had wondered over to the cupboard opened the door and was eating the sugary treats. The horse pricked up his ears turned and looked at her his face covered in the guilty 'shit I've been caught' expression. **

"**Oxo get out of there" Oxo one of the more obedient horses turned around and walked back into the stall where they sat. **

"**We better go inside and sort out the twins" Selene said getting up and taking the bridle and reins off the horse. **

"**Alright" Marcus took her hand and leas her out the stall closing it behind them so the horse can't get out again. **

**There was no messages from Mason regarding his son for the next few days, Selene ordered everyone to stay close to the castle and took the few days to rest and prepare for any attack.**

**Michael stayed in his room a lot of the time avoiding everyone apart from Kain who he rarely saw since he spent most of his time with or following Lilly.**

**Kain stood outside the bathroom waiting for Lilly when Erika came across him needing to use the bathroom herself.**

"**Oh there isn't a cue is there?"**

"**No I'm just waiting" **

"**Good" she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall when the bathroom door opened. Lilly came out looking miserable**

"**Are you alright?" Kain asked frowning**

"**Sure just still half asleep"**

**Erika rolled her eyes and went into the bathroom leaving them she was well and truly over the whole get away from my daughter phase and was now all for it.**

**Erika finished up in the bathroom blowing her nose she opened the bin with her foot about to throw the tissue in when her astute eyes spotted a pregnancy test sitting in the bottom of the bin. Erika as nosy as Erika is and the fact her daughter was just in there, dove her hand into the bin and pulled out the test strip and held it up. She squinted reading the result her face fell as it was positive her heart sank. **

* * *

**liljv: The collage was great you have a great eye for balance and concept. Hahahaha I remember when my mother did that I shut the door it was pitch black and forgot to tell her next thing you hear this "Goodnight" Thud! whapping bruise on her forhead. And thankyou for the information I do have other friends who have that cause I will pass it onto. **

**angel-death-dealer: Nothing like a cake bribe :) Of corse she is still strong this is Selene where talking about after all she may be a mummy but she's still a rough tough death dealer underneath.**

**mago: She already told him then, and he has no where else to go :) but it will soon change.**

**ehlayah: Maybe maybe not. cracks her own knuckles but pops one out of joint argh! not as young as I used to be :D**

**Synch14: I never puta limitation on how strong a hubrid is with everything anything can grow stronger. Why did you ask and say that anyway? out of curiosity. Yes I know the tune I got the Score (Classical music in the background) just for that tune its the same one as at the end where Selene picks up Sonja's pendant. If you want it... I maysend it to you?**

**Shannon: Exams huh I dont miss those. Well Erika's reaction was more steriotypical I thought or tired to make it be, some people are funny when they are mad its worse when its obiviously laughing that just pisses them off more. There will be more Viktor vs Lucian to come.**

**Egyptian-Princesss: Belive me Michael is gonna get worse. I gather you read Song to the Siren? I always continue mostly one chapter a day, I wonder if that is why people like the story cause it is constant...**

**Thankyou for the reviews. **


	53. Real dreams

**It had later dawned on Marcus the camera that faced the skylight monitoring any intruders in the stairwell would have been on it would at least catch any activity, but they were still certain it was a hallucination. **

**He marched into the surveillance room on the top floor giving the guard a fright**

"**Sorry, I need you to check something for me" **

"**Sure" the guard muffled with a mouth full of noodles. Putting the pottle down he began to type bringing up a blank screen ready **

"**I want you to check the skylight on the top floor stairwell four nights ago" Marcus ordered leaning against **

"**Sure" In moments the stairwell came up on the screen **

"**Fast forward till you see Selene" the screen speed up clearly till Selene came onto the screen.**

"**There" the guard paused the screen pointing to Selene**

"**No it can't be then she's going down the steps and there is someone else on the stairwell it was later on"**

**The guard fast forwarded it more until Selene came back up the stairs later on**

"**There!" Marcus pointed getting up closer to the screen Selene had stopped to look at the image upon the wall. Marcus watched as Selene stared at the image for a bit then turned to continue up the steps when she leaned over in pain she suddenly stood up strait when there was a flash of white light like lighting and the screen became covered in black in white scrambled sound **

"**What happened?" **

"**I'm not sure this is what it recorded" **

"**Wait fast forward it again" the screen began to jump until the image came back. **

"**Stop!" the gaud paused it Selene was laying upon the floor, Sophia had not yet found her on the stairs.**

"**What happened is she alright"**

"**She's fine now can you zoom in a little?"**

"**Yeah" he selected an area enlarging it**

"**Nothing, she's just lying there… wait the timer says she has been there over half an hour" **

"**Hmmm…" Marcus squinted there was nothing on the screen other than Selene when something caught his eye, on the bottom of the screen there was a quick flicker of movement as the recording played.**

"**Wait go back…Stop! Now play it really, really slowly" Marcus instructed getting closer to the screen very quickly even as the camera was slow there was a black image hover out from the wall over Selene then quickly shot out down the stairs. **

"**Strange did you see that shadow?" Marcus asked turning to him yet he did not answer his eyes where fixed on the screen his face was pale. **

"**No I see something else…" he pointed to the large family photo, then used the zoom coming in on is closer, then rewound it and slowly played it back Marcus watched the image as the faint shadow had came from the wall her family slowly moved mainly her mother who looked gaunt like a skeleton in a split second returned to normal as the shadow disappeared. **

"**What the hell was that?!!!" the guard had fear in his voice**

"**Something to do with Selene's powers don't worry, put that on a disc and send it to my room" **

"**Right away sir"**

**Marcus rushed out the surveillance room toward the stairwell so it seemed Selene did not dream it something had happened. **

**Erika dropped the test strip back into the bin and began flapping her arms about walking back and forth. She was angry upset and confused to what to do all at once, she stopped and looked at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath she needed to be like Selene calm. **

**After a few deep breaths she unlocked the door and headed back to her room to find Duncan. Duncan was still sound asleep in bed when he woke up to Erika shaking him violently babbling at him **

"**Erika calm down!" Duncan yelled grabbing hold of her. **

"**It's Lilly!" **

"**What what's wrong with her is she alright?!!!" Duncan panicked**

"**She's pregnant" **

**Duncan froze **

"**What…?"**

"**I found her test strip in the bathroom after she left it was positive and she was looking odd when she came out" **

**Duncan leapt out of bed **

"**I dunno who I'm gonna kill first!"**

"**We can't yell at Lilly she will be scared" Erika tried to understand her daughters prospective.**

"**No I mean Selene or Kain!" he yelled marching out the room still in his pajamas. Kain was stilling with Lilly in the lounge room talking with her by the window watching the once again falling snow. Duncan almost kicked to door off the hinge marching over to them making them jump**

"**Dad what's wrong?" **

"**Outside and talk to your mother I want to talk to Kain alone"  
Lilly got up without question while Kain sat looking absolutely confused.**

"**What's going on?" Kain asked puzzled **

"**You…" Duncan stuttered his face red he was so angry he didn't know what to yell first**

"**Duncan are you alright?"**

"**Erika found a pregnancy strip…" Duncan almost snarled holding in his anger. **

"**Pregnancy strip???" **

"**Lilly's strip"**

"**What!!!" Kain's face dropped **

"**You don't know?" **

"**No she never told me…" Kain went into complete shock falling back onto his seat. Duncan held back his anger seeing Kain's shock**

"**She didn't tell me…" Kain's eyes began to water**

"**It was this morning Erika found it she may have not had the chance"**

"**This morning? But there where other women in that bathroom this morning" Kain said about to check**

"**Other women… Erika!" Duncan realized his and Erika's mistake. **

* * *

**Hi, sorry this was late it is Christmas after all so I will have a break over the next few days, so get your buts off the computer and spend some time with your familys and friends.**

**After reading my stories I would have thought maybe people would have learned not to come to sudden conclusions about whats happening, I have miss lead so many times maybe its what keeps you reading maybe not, Im glad you enjoy my stories. **

**Synch14: Hey no worried about the virus thing shit happens and besides no harm done so Im not pissed off or anything. What was it you sent me anyway?**

**angel-death-dealer: Maybe maybe not. I have plansfor this story and I cant change them now if there is to be a 3rd. **

**AFireInside-xx: How many of my readers now is it that are grounded I knew that****ehlayah is also grounded what did _you_ do? My readers are naughty little children. And once again everyone jumps way too quick to concusion. Then again I lead to belive it would happen I never said it would :) Mean arn't I getting my sick fun of pulling the mat out from under my readers feet... **

**ehlayah: Time will tell the truth, I am cruel for diseption... **

**liljv: I emailed you :).**


	54. Blood stains

"**Is there something you want to tell me Lilly?" Erika asked sitting her down**

"**Um is there?" Lilly looked at her mother puzzled. **

"**Yes, look I will understand I'm not angry but I found it this morning"**

"**Found what? Mum what are you talking about?"**

"**The…" Duncan swung the door open violently and yelled**

"**Erika wait!" he cut her off. Erika stood up and faced him**

"**I need to talk to you alone" Duncan grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the lounge where Kain and Lilly had been sitting. **

**Kain took a seat next to Lilly and took her hand then leaned in brushing his forehead against her cheek almost resting his head on her shoulder he studied her scent as he breathed it in yet her scent had not changed it was still the same sweet scent as it had always been. Lilly giggled at his light breath on her neck**

"**What is going on you looked is as puzzled as I did when you came out" **

"**Lilly… they think you're pregnant"**

"**What!!!" Lilly almost yelled in complete shock. **

"**Shhhh" Kain put his finger over her lips to they wouldn't hear her.**

"**I know your not cause of your scent, but they Erika found a test in the bathroom this morning and thought it was yours, you looked off colour as well and she must have put the two together" **

"**I was only tired"**

"**I know" He wrapped his arm around her**

"**But she won't believe us"**

"**Duncan is talking to her I think she will, she should tell by your scent" **

**Marcus stood in the same place Selene stood looking at the portrait of Selene's family. It appeared the same as it always did the cold still smiling faces in its grayscale image staring at him. He studied the area but there was nothing but the image to be seen no blood marks, no bones or black misty movements **

"**There has to be something" he muttered to himself. He crossed his arms and rolled his jaw other than the surveillance footage he wanted to finds something he knew it was eating Selene even if she didn't talk about it. Marcus's shoulders slouched as he found nothing he took a deep breath when an idea crossed his mind. He grabbed the portrait by the frame and carefully lifted the image from the wall to look behind. At first he was disappointed at nothing until the portrait came right off the wall now all light fell upon the paper. His eyes widened in disbelief his eyes finally found physical evidence for there on the wall was a bloodstain in the shape of human bones in the same place and size as where the image of her mother sat upon the wall, it was as if the portrait bleed into the wall. **

**With his new found evidence he put the portrait back up onto the wall so the twins would not see the stain on the wall. He had to tell Selene of his findings.**

**Kain and Lilly sat blankly staring at Erika and Duncan as they came out into the hall **

"**Well your sure your not?" Erika had to ask**

"**Yes mum I'm not" **

"**Her scent is the same" Kain added, both Duncan and Erika had noticed the same thing as he told them but where still doubtful as sometimes the scent did not change till later.**

**Lilly like her mother at being nosey**

"**So someone is pregnant?"**

"**Yes" **

"**I wonder who it could be?" **

"**Maybe it's Selene's?" Erika thought **

"**No it wouldn't be mum, she wasn't in there…" Kain assured them no one had seen her go in. **

"**Rachael and Elaine where in there this morning" Lilly told her. Duncan rolled his eyes to the woman's gossip and walked off to get out of his pajamas. Erika followed him still looking suspicious. **

"**She doesn't believe us" **

"**I know"**

**Selene stood in her room looking out the window into the snow her mind dwelled on her mothers skull in her mind, it was cutting her apart. She closed her eyes and leaned against the sill resting her forehead against her hand she swore her mother was trying to tell her something, something that had to do with the humans. **

**Her stomach gave her impulse to open her eyes and as they fluttered open the first thing her deep brown eyes fell upon was the small sparrow sitting on the top branches of the tree beneath the window. It shivered looking at her with its tiny eyes she opened the window held out her hand and gave a whistle, with attraction to the heat it flew into the window and landed on her wrist. It chirped as she closed the window then walked over to the bed and took a seat on the edge. The sparrow started to squawk loudly **

"**Shhhh I wont harm you" she gently placed her other hand over its wings warming it and trying to calm it down. It began to slow its squawk to a chirp making her smile at the beautiful sound until the chirping stopped the bird became relaxed and floppy in her hands. Her smile fell into a concerned frown as she held the small floppy bird in her cupped hands closer to her face to study its small features. **

"**Wake up little one…" she nudged it slightly from its cold body it was dead. In her fingers she felt a trickle of liquid stream though her knuckles cupping her hands she turned her hands over still holding the bird to see the crimson streams of blood over her hands and more oozing from between her fingers. **

"**No… not again!" she stared frozen still as more and more blood poured from her hands along with the white light again that came from her mouth, eyes, nose, ears and this time her hands. She threw her hands apart and tried to scream as the pain returned to her stomach and back her wings stretched themselves out blood oozed from her wings as they burned it seemed to pour from her hands like it was emptying her body of every drop spraying everywhere paining her room, covering everything in her crimson red blood life. She felt her body become week and begin to cave in her body became frail pouring out light again she became so skinny she collapsed once again onto her back**

"**What do you want!" she barely could yell as the room seemed to fill like a pool of blood. The ceiling cracked above her she could barely move or breathe then the ceiling suddenly gave way from an immense weight it exploded down onto her with a shower drop of blood that filled the room. She gave one last ear pitching scream as the large sharp chunks of wood and plaster fell upon her along with the falling wall of blood. **

**The entire castle heard the ground shaking scream coming from Selene, Marcus was on his way to their room to find her when he had stopped in the hall when he ran into Erika who was about to tell him of her findings.**

"**What the hell was that Selene?" Erika said in shock never would she hear Selene scream.**

"…**Yes, that was a scream of fear if I ever heard it" Marcus yelled and charged down the hall knocking over the shelves, he never bothered to open their bedroom door he ran right threw it he knew it had happened again. He found her laying flat on her back on the floor unconscious a small trickle of blood came from her forehead, the window was open and on the sill was a small sparrow looking at her watching as it chirped.**

"**Selene!" Marcus cried out running to her side. He gently slid his hands under her back lifting her upper body up against him trying to wake her. **

"**What happened… she must have hit her head…" Erika saw the blood on her head thinking she hit her head on the trunk at the end of there be as she fainted.**

"**Selene wake up" he tried to wake her he cupped her head with one hand but she did not wake. He lay her back down and checked her eyes, they where her powered blood red colour and very glassy she breathed only lightly, her skin was burning hot and she was pale. Almost everyone from that section of the castle had assembled at the door looking in concerned Kain pushed his way though **

"**Mum! What's going on?!!! What happened?" he freaked out as the watery unconscious eyes of Selene dripped tears of blood making blood stream lines down her pale cheeks. **

"**I don't know what happened but it was her powers… they are doing something to her" Marcus lifted her head so the rest wouldn't see it. **

**Marcus scooped her up and placed her onto the bed **

"**She'll be fine go back to what you where doing, go on" Marcus shooed them away and turned back to Selene**

"**Kain get a cold damp cloth"**

"**Dad what's wrong with mum?" Marcus heard Sophia ask, he turned to the twins who stood in the doorway looking worried.**

"**She's okay she just fainted and hit her head she'll be fine" Marcus looked over at Erika and Lilly **

"**Take them" he mouthed to them. Erika and Lilly lead them away giving a whole range of excuses when Soren came in **

"**You need anything?" **

"**No, there is nothing we can do till she wakes up…" he looked back at her as she let out a soft moan **

"**Which is now so we'll be right"**

"**Alright but don't you want someone to fix the door?"**

"**Oh yes, yes do that" Marcus didn't really care about the door all he was concerned about was Selene. Kain squeezed the cloth then began to dab the blood clean from her forehead. **

**She gave another moan, Marcus took her hand and watched her every movement**

"**Its alright Selene we're here" he spoke to her lovingly when he felt eye's in the back of his head he did not need to look to know it was Michael staring at him. Without looking at him Marcus marched over to the tall bookshelf by the door and slid it across the doorway covering it**

"**If anyone wants to come in they can use the bathroom way" he grumbled returning swiftly to her side as she began to wake. Selene fluttered open her now normal brown eyes and gazed right at him and his warm smile. **

"**Hey welcome back" he said ever so gently. Her face softened into a frown of sorrow and relief then in an instant she sprung up weaving her arms around him hugging him tightly.**

"**It happened again…She came back…" she said almost shaking.**

"**Its over I'm here now" he held her tight nodding to Kain that she was fine. Kain handed Marcus the cloth and left them knowing they needed to sort it out his mother never told him anything that ever happens with her and even now was no exception. On the way out Kain ran into Viktor who looked pale his forehead bleeding exactly like Selene's **

"**Run into Lucian?"**

"**No you're mother and I are linked remember"**

"**Oh yeah, you'll have to go though the bathroom the door is busted" **

"**Thank you" Viktor said passing him into the bathroom and across to the bed room. Both Marcus and Selene where shocked when they saw his bleeding forehead **

"**I should have remembered you're linked to her" Marcus said letting Selene sit back. **

"**I need to talk to Selene alone for a few minutes it that is alright" Viktor gave an asking face to both of them. Marcus looked to Selene who nodded for him to leave.**

"**I won't talk long" Viktor assured him as he walked past but Marcus just kept walking silently closing the door behind him. He stepped out into the hall stretching he looked up to get a fright as in the blink of an eye Michael was standing uncomfortably close to him his face full of anger is eyes black with the yellow ring that had and his claws that where drawn, Marcus was never prepared for the blade that dove deep into his chest. **

* * *

**Sorry for the wait i hope you had a good holiday and my heart and a moment of silence goes to the victims of the earthquake tradgidy. **

**angel-death-dealer: Yeah it just happens and you already know the answer to the pregnancy thing, chat to you later :)**

**Synch14: No I didn't open it Im not that stupid Ive just never hat that sort of thing sent before. I have protection in my system anyway.**

**AFireInside-xx: No sorry Im terrible for teasing.**

**ehlayah: Hahah yeah its Harmony not great one. but keep guessing your second guess was not a bad one.**

**crazygurl968: If that freaked you... sorry its gonna get alot worse... well I hope I can make it worse and yes it is all to do with what happened and is happening its not another lose end. :D**

**liljv: Thankyou for your Christmas wishes :D**


	55. Electrical Storm

**Viktor sat next to Selene on the bed staring at the cut on her forehead he finally spoke**

"**I know what it is you saw, both times I saw it also my skin burned as if I was a vampire in the sun once again, and the white light cracked right through the second time was a room full of blood after a sparrow appeared" **

**All his spoken words where what she hand gone though**

"**And it taunts us more…" She pointed to the small normal sparrow sitting upon the window sill. **

"**In winter… odd" Viktor got up to head over but before he approached the window it few away. **

"**She wants something and I don't know what" Selene grumbled when the strong scent of blood filled her nose. **

**Michael had two blades in each hand he had dove the first blade into his chest aiming for his heart the other into Marcus's throat so he wouldn't make a sound. In sheer shock Marcus was pinned against the wall unable to move he head been in such deep thought of Selene he ever saw it coming all he could do was hold the blade in his throat trying to pull it out before he drowned on his own blood. Michael twisted the blade in Marcus's chest in even harder he had missed his heart by barely a cm. Michael's determination in killing Marcus was stunned as a small gasp of fear sounded to his ear, he turned to see Saxon standing wide eyed in fear and horror as his father stood covered in blood and the blades in his chest and throat.**

"**Saxon, be a good boy and come here…" Michael's tone was sinister and not Michael. Saxon yelled in fear running back the way he came, Michael pulled the blade out of Marcus's throat and ran after Saxon before Saxon told anyone. Marcus pulled the blade out his chest as Michael released him and fell to his knees holding his bleeding throat he managed to get a small gasp of air, but his mind was more worried dwelling on Michael after his son. He tried to get to his feet and pursue Michael but his feet, blood loss, and shortness of breath stopped him before he could get anywhere. **

"**I just want to talk" Michael came after him running down the hall but Saxon knew the halls better than Michael, as he yelled and screamed like he had done many times hardly anyone came out of their rooms since it was almost lunch everyone had gone to the kitchens. **

"**Get back here!... he's not your young dispose of him" another voice whispered aloud after the yell. Saxon never looked back he darted between the shelves and lamps along the halls and under the furniture gaining little speed but enough to keep Michael from grabbing hold of him. His sharp ear's picked up Lilly and Erika in the games room with Sophia he had no other choice Erika was a strong enough hybrid to fight him off well at least he hopped. **

"**Help me!" Saxon screeched in fear making the quick sharp turn into the room almost bowling Erika over jumping behind her. **

"**Saxon what's going on?" **

**Michael stopped in the doorway quickly putting the blade behind his back he smiled **

"**We where just playing" Michael said calm with a smile. Erika looked down at Saxon his face was pale and full of fear she knew very well as a mother is was not a game.**

"**Mum his eyes and the doorway" Lilly whispered noting the yellow eyes and the blood hand mark on the white doorway where Michael had grabbed to the frame to slow to a stop for a sharp turn into the doorway. **

"**Leave the castle now" Erika snarled her eyes changing black pulling Sophia and Saxon behind her. **

**Michael frowned at her **

"**It was just a game…" **

**It did not detour her in any way nothing he could say would change her stance. Her skin changed its light purple shade as she bared her teeth at him, he snarled back at her**

"**You're no match for me" Michael was arrogant after taking down an off guard ex elder thinking Erika was no match when in fact in natures rules a mother or father around their young even if it was not hers was stronger. **

**Lilly held Saxon and Sophia slowly walking them back away Michael changed into his blue skin finally showing the blood covered blade only to hesitate when Erika grew all the spines and claws over her body, in a attempt not to show his hesitation he stepped forward triggering Erika's anger she shot two spines out her hands into his leg pinning it to the doorframe **

"**Argh!" he yelled dropping the blade and grabbed the first spine trying to pull it out. **

"**You…" he snarled throwing his head in her direction to find she was gone. He sniffed the air following her scent when he sensed the immense power above him lowering toward him. Snapping his head up he spotted her crawling along the wall right above his head he came face to face with her and like once before she hissed in his face but this time did not leap away she swiped her claws across his face slicing it open flinging his head to the side. Now that she was close he realized the serious misjudgment of her abilities and power, along with realizing the natural law of protection. Yanking his leg off the spines he fell to the floor then rolled onto his back incase she jumped onto him instead got one of her famous snap kicks to the head knocking him out as she swung down from the roof. She dropped down staring at the blade from the scent she knew it was Marcus's she put the two and two together realizing Saxon must have walking in on Michael killing Marcus. **

"**Take them to the security room" Erika told Lilly who nodded**

"**Come on" she lead them away. Erika left the blade on the floor but grabbed Michael by the scruff of the neck and dragged him to the stairwell not waiting for him to wake up. She smiled to herself **

"**This is for Marcus" she smiled as this was how he used to drag her as she pulled him down the steps. She reached the bottom of the steps of ground level, it was only one more stairway when he became more tensed she knew he had woken up and was pretended to remain unconscious. Better knock you out again she thought holding him at the top of the stairs the lifted him up a little bit then swung him with all her effort literately throwing him down the steps. On pure impulse of trying to grab something as he tumbled down the stairs he flung his limbs about but there was nothing to grab onto in result he tumbled all the way to the bottom and hit the wall. At the racket coming from the stairs the cell guards came running aiming their weapons at both Erika and Michael not sure who to grab first**

"**Arrest him he tried to murder Marcus" she yelled pointing at him**

"**No it's her she's gone insane" Michael tried to turn them on her.**

"**They have known me for years they know I would never do such a thing, and besides your covered in the evidence" she pointed to his blood covered cloths and hands. **

"**Liar!" he protested anyway trying to leap up at her but the guards where hybrids and where strong enough to restrain him.**

"**And hold him in the maximum cell we don't want any chance of escape" she ordered with her hands on her hips**

"**Yes ma'am" they dragged him kicking and screaming away, every time he tried to use his powers he was given a jolt from the stun rod eventually calming him down. **

**Selene at normal strength ran back though the bathroom almost slipping over Marcus's blood she found him laying face down gasping. **

"**Marcus!" now she fell at his side this time rolling him onto his back. His wounds had healed but he still had quite a bit of blood in his lungs **

"**Who did this to you?" She asked her eyes turning red**

"**Michael…" Marcus spluttered blood coughing it back up**

"**Saxon saw… he ran after him" Marcus barely managed to tell her. Viktor who stepped out of the bathroom looked down at her**

"**Find him I'll take care of Marcus" Viktor grabbed Marcus and threw him over his shoulder and carried him toward the lift while Selene took off after Michael's scent.**

"**Selene!" Erika found Selene tracking the scent down the hall.**

"**Have you seen Michael!?"**

"**Yes don't worry I captured him he is in containment is Marcus okay?"**

"**He'll be fine" They both headed for the cells**

"**What did he do to him?"**

"**He stabbed him in the throat and chest" **

"**Saxon saw it I think Michael chased him to shut him up but Saxon out ran him and found me" Erika explained**

"**Where is he now?"**

"**In the security room with Sophia and Lilly" **

"**Good" Selene stopped at the cell doors with Erika**

"**It will be better if I talk to him alone can you check on Marcus for me Viktor took him to the hospital ward" **

"**Sure"**

**Selene followed the guard to the high security containment cell at the end then left her alone with him. She took a seat on behind the electric boundary wall and bars and stared at him with her arms crossed. **

"**Selene what happened I woke up with blood on me in here!" the normal Michael pleaded with her.**

"**You let that fucking thing in you lose and it almost killed Marcus and a twin" **

**Michael's face fell at guilt of almost killing a nine year old child**

"**You stopped me?" **

"**No you meet Erika's satanic side" Selene sat back in the chair.**

**Michael stared at his blood covered hands**

"**I don't remember anything" **

"**You will learn to control it or leave" She snapped getting to her feet. **

**Michael got up and stepped closer to the field she knew he thought she was going to let him out but she stepped back. **

"**No you're staying put, I will not have that thing free in my home" **

"**You're leaving me in here!"**

"**You are a threat I simply cannot let you out" **

"**I would never hurt you" he moved closer giving her that look that he knew drew her in. **

"**I know but you are a threat to my family" She looked away and went to leave when he threw his arm though the barrier and took her wrist pulling her back. She stepped back in shock at his arm was not burning up at all**

"**You're arm!" **

"**I know, I remember what you told me about personal powers I discovered mine" his body became made of electricity and he zapped himself though the bars and reappeared on the other side in one piece. **

**Still holding her wrist he pulled himself closer to her trying to steal a kiss. She pulled away **

"**I have to see the twin is"**

"**Saxon's fine" he tired to lean in again but she pulled away realizing he was lying all along. "You liar you let that thing lose!" **

"**Selene, no I didn't" **

"**Yes you did your eyes are turning yellow now, I said a twin I never told you it was Saxon, you knew if you didn't you wouldn't have known it was him you tired to kill, so called forgot, Liar!!!" She snare at him almost roaring. Michael growled but instead of Selene lashing at him in anger he received a dart into the back of his neck sedating him. She let him fall unconscious to the ground hitting the cold floor with a thud. She nodded thank you to the guard who stood at the door holding the tranquilizer gun in her hand **

"**Keep him sedated at all times it's the only way we can hold him" **

"**Yes ma'am" they chained Michael's arms and dragged him away. Selene sighed and headed back toward the hospital ward. She found Marcus breathing easy sitting on the bed next to a bucket he had obviously coughed up all the blood into. She gave Viktor and Erika a nod of thanks and climbed up onto the bed next to Marcus **

"**How are you feeling?" He asked her happy knowing the twins where safe. **

"**How am I? How about you?" she asked wrapping her arm around his waist and resting her head on his shoulder. **

"**Great now you're here" **

**She smiled as he kissed her on the head she stared down at the ring on her finger**

"**I'm still marrying you right?" she asked**

"**Of course!...why?" he suddenly became concerned**

"**Well I was thinking maybe we should get married soon the wedding my help everyone forget the chaos lately" **

**Marcus gave and ear to ear smile**

"**I'm happy with that!"**

* * *

**liljv: Just something you guessed you will have to find out again :)**

**Synch14: No sorry its not Lilly. Oh okay yeah I love that peice of music. Its the same bit as at teh end where Selene picks up the pendant.**

**ehlayah:There's just no fooling you is there? your not stupid, but I cant say anything else it may ruin it for the others.... :D what made you say who's the dad? you are figuring out my teasers before I get to them I have to get smarter and think on them more...**

**AFireInside-xx: Ummm twice I think it was maybe 3 times... you wont feel sorry for Michael soon then again you might at the wedding...**

**Egpytian Blah..: Thankyou I hope I can keep up the interst in the chapters. :D**


	56. Love endures

"**When did you want to get married" Marcus asked her as they walked arm in arm back to their room.**

"**Before the twin's birthday" **

**Marcus stopped**

"**But that's in just over a week's time" **

"**Well then maybe we better start planning" Selene grinned. Marcus swooped his arm in around her pulling her against him and plastered his lips onto hers.**

**Selene let out a giggle as she kissed him back, he finally pulled away**

"**I feel as happy as the day you said yes" **

"**Really?" she teased him letting him kiss her again then pulled away. He loved it when she teased but only for so long. He tried to kiss her again but she kept pulling away giggling instead he kissed her neck nuzzling her lightly tickling making her laugh out loud and let him kiss her stopping him, just has he had planned. He held her close in a lock of his arms, as they kissed other than thinking about Selene, and her wonderful sent and touch that he never grew tired off his thoughts also dwelled on what Michael had just done. He didn't care where he was now but the fact that his actions had turned Selene to fully want to be with him and only him worked to his advantage. Or so he thought. **

**They slowly pulled away and paused staring into each others eyes **

"**Why is it we are always watched?" Selene laughed looking past Marcus's shoulders to Lilly and Kain who stood with the twins Saxon was quiet, Sophia was pulling a disgusted face, Kain rolled his eyes and Lilly awed to herself. **

"**So are you going to have a big wedding?" Lilly asked perky and interested. Marcus looked down at Selene with an asking expression. **

"**Nothing big just a small one" Selene decided, Marcus didn't care as long as she was there and they where marrying that was it. **

"**I think we better talk to Saxon" Selene whispered to Marcus watching her silent son. Marcus's face turned as his eyes fell upon the pale blank face of his son **

"**I'll talk to him" Marcus turned to Saxon **

"**Come on lets get some ice-cream" Marcus put his hand on Saxon's shoulder and lead him away never had Marcus seen him so pale and quiet. Sophia followed Selene into their room continuously asking what happened. **

"**Still after things happen nothing changes" Kain smiled to himself watching Lilly who was in a day dream. He loved watching her when she didn't know, almost as much as staring into her eyes. **

"**I wonder if she'll have bridesmaids…" she realized he was watching her with a smile**

"**What?" she thought he was watching her and laughing at her girlie wanting to be a bridesmaid.**

"**I'm sure she would pick you"**

"**No she won't she'll pick mum" **

"**We'll I'd pick you as my bride" he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. **

"**Good you better because our wedding is going to be big" **

**Kain's eyes almost popped out his head. **

* * *

**crazygurl968: Yes drama, drama, drama there finally tieing the not and guess what it will be of corse drama. :D**

**ehlayah: haha... your kidding right? tell me youre kidding Harmony's 3 years old... I said yes but not to Harmony I was being a smart arse I said yes to your other guess starts with S...**

**AFireInside-xx: The web site is still under construction Lilly and Kain never where much of the main story but everyone loves it so I will bring it in more. Sorry yeah Michael as ..."problems" dieing does that to you.**

**angel-death-dealer: Its not just Michael turning something is what you could say perswading him?**

**synch14: you'll see soon enough Erika gets nosey.**

**liljv: Hmm yeah I was thinking something normal but I intend something to happen but not to bad i hope it to end up sweet. **


	57. Plans

**By the time Erika and Lilly had finished the rumor of the mystery of who was pregnant was all though the castle the very topic in every gossiping group. **

**Lilly, Erika and the mute sat drinking tea talking about the possibilities Erika had long realized it was not Lilly and took to gossiping with her instead. Everyone had become fond of the mute unfortunately like a pet walking him everywhere and feeding him on a scheduled basis, he did not mind as he enjoyed listening to everything around him.**

"**I think its Rachael, it wouldn't be Julian she'd tell everyone" Lilly reckoned sipping her hot tea **

"**What about Elaine?" Erika debated both of them so keen on the subject**

"**No she's not stupid enough to leave the test for everyone to see, she is a midwife she has her own equipment" **

"**Good point what do you think Theo?" **

**The mute who they eventually figured out his name was Theodore which was almost impossible for a mute to try and mouth rolled his head back and smiled mouthing Soren. It turned out Theo had quite a sense of humour**

"**Yeah its Soren ha, ha" Erika laughed and took a sip of her own tea**

"**Has Selene asked you to be a bride's maid?" Lilly was eager to know since yesterday finding out the wedding was going to be in three days time, two days before the twin's birthday.**

"**No she hasn't said anything, she's been rather quiet lately probably busy with planning the wedding with Marcus" **

"**Julian recons she hasn't picked anyone yet cause she doesn't want any fights, cause if she picks one and not the other there will be chaos" **

"**Good point Marcus hasn't picked a best man either" **

"**Have they done anything for the wedding?"**

"**Yeah they have the rings I saw them the other day" **

"**She said it would be a small wedding anyway so I don't think everyone will be invited"**

"**Someone said she was going to let Michael out for the day, why doesn't she just torture the bastard? And I have no idea if Lucian is going because Viktor will be there" Erika said rolling her eyes. **

**Theo grinned **

"**I be the ring boy" he mouthed smiling his mouth full of wonky teeth**

"**Ha, ha I'm sure you can come" Erika reassured him. Soren knocked on the door and popped his head though **

"**Selene as asked the three of you to go upstairs" he delivered the message. **

**Lilly and Erika looked at each other in excitement they jumped to their feet and helped Theo up. Soren held the door open as they lead him past **

"**Congratulations sweetie how's the morning sickness" Theo sniggering to himself mouthed to Soren who didn't understand a thing, only knew it was a bite at him as Erika and Lilly giggled. **

**Viktor was sitting at his desk going though some ancient papers from the old archives when there was a subtle knock on the door. **

"**Come in Selene" he answered knowing who is was strait away. She quietly opened the door and closed it behind her and strolled over to the desk. He gave a small smile watching her sit in the chair opposite him her curious eyes scanning the books and papers on his desk**

"**What are you looking for?"**

"**Any explanation to what is happening I remember coming across something similar written about it years ago that was written about even before my parents time" Viktor explained putting a marker in the page of his large old leather book and closing it.**

"**It's to do with the white light that sounds so familiar its so old it was originally written on a tablet then was transfused onto a scroll that was deciphered into a book, where it is now I do not know but one of these books does"**

"**It's that old" Selene sat forward in disbelief**

"**Yes"**

"**How can that be? The Corvinus blood strand, the Vampyre and Lycan came from that line that was well after writing on tablets" **

"**No that was a theory, yes that one blood line was able to adapt to both species but it does not mean the Corvinus sons where the original creators they told the humans one was bitten by bat the other by wolf when it was a Vampyre and a Lycan, it was one of the many theories"**

"**What about the Vorador?" **

"**Little is known about them I barely remember much about them, and the one's I meet in my younger days weren't the friendliest of creatures, they where a noble race once but they where too righteous and vowed themselves as much supremacy as gods on this world, I am looking for where the information on them is hidden also" **

**Selene nodded and gave a small smile it was all very interesting but it was not why she came. She gave a sigh and leaned forward**

"**I came here about my wedding" **

"**Lucian is invited I know. Yes I will behave myself _if_ he keeps his distance" **

"**Please Viktor just ignore him for the whole night I don't want you two disappearing and I find one of your bodies lying in the snow, promise me you wont make a scene" **

"**I promise" **

"**Thank you he has promised me and Marcus the same, don't worry I wont sit you two together" **

"**Then there is no problems" he gave her a small warmish smile as warm as he could give then opened the book again thinking she was finished. He looked up seeing she had not moved **

"**Is there something else on your mind?"**

"**Yes, I wanted to ask something else of you as well"**

**Viktor closed the book again once again giving her his full attention. **

"**You're my dark father… so I was wondering if you'd give me away" She asked slightly sheepish.**

**Viktor's face fell in shock and in delight he did not see this coming at all he felt quite honoured at her asking**

"**Of course I would love to, it would be a privilege" He gave a full warm smile the most warm and sort of human smiles she had never seen him ever give.**

"**Thank you, if you could go to Marcus's office soon as your finished that would be great" she sighed relived he had said yes she had been somewhat nervous to ask.**

"**I'll go right away" He got up leaving with her feeling warm and happy the past had truly gone. **

**Erika and Lilly sat in Selene and Marcus's room, along with Sophia, Elaine, Julian, Harmony, Rachael, and Sarah Rick's sister who had come with Sophia. Elaine had become good friends with Rachael who felt uncomfortable sitting there for Selene's wedding who she hardly knew. **

"**Harmony would make the perfect flower girl" Julian to add watching her three year old giggle watching Sophia who was wearing her father's large grey sweet jumper climb up onto the bed and began jumping up and down. **

"**Sophia if you mother catches you doing that she'll throttle you" Lilly tired to summon Sophia off the bed. **

**Sophia did one last jump flipping off the bed landing on her feet she stood up and looked strait ahead to see her mother standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. **

"**I'll deal with you later" Selene said abruptly walking past her. **

"**Alright I've decided not to have any brides maids" Selene calmly said sitting down, the whole room went silent.**

"**Cause I cant decide, its going to be small there will be no allocations at all"**

"**So your saying where all brides maids" Lilly hoped.**

"**Yes sort of" **

"**Well I'm happy with that" Erika said sitting back**

"**Good, the dress makers will be here shortly" Selene sat back **

"**What about Harmony as a flower girl?" **

**Harmony looked up at Selene with her big soft hazel eyes knowing the topic was about her getting to do something**

"**Well I suppose, but then who carries the rings?" Selene knew it started there, then someone else was something and so on then it started what she wanted to avoid.**

"**Just put them in her little basket" Julian suggested**

"**Okay settled" Selene cut it off there. **

**A knock on the door interrupted the chatter, **

"**That will be them" Selene muttered watching Sophia run over and open the door letting the dress makers in. **

**Selene only really got the dresses made for everyone else, her mind was elsewhere she sat back watching everyone else. Playing with the feathers on her wings she was brought out of a daydream minutes later when she realized the room was silent and they all where staring at her.**

"**Selene this is your wedding if we are taking over just say and you need to pick your dress" Erika spoke up realizing she had been away with the fairies.**

"**You have a good sense pick something to cater for my wings that I can try"**

"**They all cater for your wings" **

"**Okay as long as it's not pink, I'm not a pink person, and I can't wear white"**

"**Well why don't you wear a light blue like I did" **

"**Yeah that will do" **

**Erika rolled her eyes and talked to the dress maker when Rachael came up to Selene and sat by her. **

"**Are you sure I'm supposed to be here, I feel I hardly know you and you have invited me just because I'm here" **

"**No you helped me and now are part of the family/pack and a friend" Selene said without even looking at her but the heart was in her voice. **

**Selene was staring at the door someone was on the other side and it was not Marcus, the presence had an electrical current with them. **

**

* * *

**

Sorry its just a realaxing one have to be kind to the characters and it was a few day jump. Congradulations to angel-death-dealer on the news of your twins :)

Synch14: Its not to hard to guess who it is.

Shannon: Im glad you like it :)


	58. Guide

**Selene got up and headed for the door when Erika cut her off**

"**Nope you're not going anywhere until you try the dress on" **

"**Someone's outside the door I'm just going to check" **

"**No Julian can do that come on" without question Erika dragged Selene into the bathroom then hung up the dress on the mirror. **

"**I can do this myself" Selene muttered unbuttoning her shit **

"**Where both women, you'll need a hand" Erika started chatting away but Selene's attention was diverted once again to the door as the presence shifted to outside the bathroom door she knew it was Michael, he had proven to control his anger and powers yet still remained prisoner as he wore a collar the same design Mason used on Saxon instead id Michael did anything to harm anyone it put him out to it in a instant, he was closely watched by a guard with the trigger at all times, Selene had a hand trigger of her own. **

**Marcus wasn't entirely sure why she let him out like she had done not even Michael knew he thought maybe it was the feelings for him that dwelled in her others thought it was guilt Kain thought it was because she didn't want him to not see his father. Selene stared at the door listening to his every move as Erika did the back of her dress up. He was just standing there listening sensing her presence when Julian finally popped her head out the bedroom door **

"**Oi Mickey what are you doing?" **

"**I just wanted to talk to her"**

"**Then you knock don't stand outside the door like a creepy stalker she already knows your there, just leave her alone" Julian had to add her two cents. **

"**Just for a minute" **

"**No go away" Julian glanced at the guard at the end of the hall watching Michael that held the remote.**

"**Selene please" Michael called to her**

"**Not now" Selene called back wanting him to leave. **

"**See go away come back later" Julian nodded to the guard to lead him to somewhere else.**

**Michael mumbled under his breath glaring at the guard who walked forward and grabbed his arm**

"**I can leave myself" he snapped his arm away and stormed down the hall around the corner past Marcus's office to run into Saxon who since that day had hardly said a word to anyone. **

**Michael had stopped in the hall and outside the door Saxon had intended on going though, he figured this quickly and stepped back for Saxon to pass. Saxon hesitated for a moment looked at the guard who held up the remote showing him and headed toward the door. **

"**No hard feelings" Michael mumbled and went to give him a friendly pat on the shoulder, but Saxon's reaction was quicker his eyes changed red in a few seconds and for the first time his hands evolved into hybrid claws that dove into Michaels arm when he grabbed him. Michael gritted his teeth in shock hiding it well but at the same time keeping his anger and power and a low level not letting the voice take over and persuade him like it does.**

"**I wasn't going to hurt you" Michael grumbled though his teeth at the pain at Saxon's claws in his arm. **

"**You tried to kill my dad, I hate you" Saxon snarled squeezing his claws Michael wanted to snarl back but his arm began to hurt more it became cold and ached Saxon's claws was doing something to his flesh. **

**Marcus hearing the snarl opened the door, it took only a second to realize what was going on instead of pulling Saxon away he punched Michael square in the face throwing him off instead. **

"**Come on inside" like usual Marcus didn't growl at his son, just lead him into the office and slammed the door shut behind them. Michael gave a moan of pain but not for his face rather his arm it had frozen solid and become cold, not like ice rather just like stone. **

"**There that looks great, just beautiful" Erika said over Selene's shoulder looking at Selene in the reflection of mirror from behind her. **

"**It's almost white" **

"**That's okay it has a very light blue shimmer in it I think you suit it" Erika grinned then took up all of Selene's long hair and started to fiddle with it roughly putting it up. Selene did like the dress it was a very plain dress but her wings framed the dress, if she had worn one with to much detail and pattern it would have been drowned out by the pattern on her wings looking too much. **

"**I think its perfect… lets try another one" **

"**No I like this one" **

**At least she made up her mind Erika thought and seemed to like it rather than her choose for her. **

"**Come on show us" Lilly called from the bedroom **

"**No, I'll take it off" Selene told Erika signaling her to undo the back.**

"**Don't be silly come out" Once again Erika dragged Selene out into the bedroom. All the women awed in envy and to how good she looked**

"**You look beautiful mum" Sophia said having never seen her mother in such a dress before, it was the most feminine thing she had seen her in.**

"**Thank you sweetie" Selene was flattered but knew in a way she was saying it to get out the shit from jumping on the bed and this one time she was going to get away with it. **

"**Great now for the bridesmaids… I mean the rest of the group" **

"**You can all pick one if you want just long as it's not pink" Selene said rolling her eyes going back into the bathroom. **

**Marcus knew Selene was going to ask Viktor to give her away, he didn't mind as long as Selene was happy and after everything that had happened all quarrel between then had ended. Marcus sat Saxon next to Viktor then took a seat on the other side of him. Duncan, Kahn, Kain, Soren, Theo, Lucian, and Rick sat with Marcus, Saxon and Viktor as the summoned group, **

"**Selene and I have decided to give no allocations, except for Viktor giving her away, cause it isn't fair to select only a few of you so your all sort of best men" Marcus scratched his head explaining it the best he could. They nodded their head agreeing it was a good idea**

"**The tailor should have been here fifteen minutes ago" Kain said looking at his watch. **

"**Typical. Where is the wedding going to be?" Duncan asked**

"**In the conservatory since its winter" **

"**That will be nice" Viktor said lightly the happy tone was unmistakable to the point everyone stared at him in either disbelief or horror at his nice tone. A thumping on the door made them jump with fright**

"**Must be them" Kain answered the door to find it was just Michael standing with blood on his face.**

**Viktor and Marcus could feel the power levels and tenseness in Saxon rise at the very sight of him.**

"**What are you doing here?" Kain asked him **

"**I thought Selene said I could go to the wedding"**

"**Not to the ceremony you're not" Marcus grumbled **

"**Um only a select few are going to the ceremony, everyone else is invited to the reception that's what you're invited to" Kain explained in a friendlier manner than anyone else would have. Kain stepped outside the door and into the hall closing the door behind him**

"**It may pay if you avoid Saxon for a while" **

"**Sure" Michael understood. Kain saw the tailor's rushing toward him down the hall knowing they where late.**

"**I'll see you later" Kain opened the door to let the tailors in and gave Michael one last sympathetic look before closing the door leaving him in the hall with the guard. **

**Selene was slowly forgetting about the problems with her powers and her realistic visions she was having and begging to relax and enjoy the attention on her for once in her life, it was turning into a girl's party. **

"**I'll get them to bring us up some tea" Elaine said getting up Rachael went with her while the rest of the women all piled into the bathroom trying on the dresses in front of the large mirrors. Sarah sat on the floor playing with Harmony while Selene flopped back onto the bed next to Sophia, Sophia thought she was going to tell her off.**

"**I can't believe your going to be ten in a under a week" Selene tried to grab her but giggling Sophia got away and stood up on the bed**

"**Don't you dare jump on the bed" Selene said seriously**

"**Mum have you ever jumped on a bed?"**

"**No and I don't intend to" **

"**You wont break it" Sophia grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet and began jumping around her going under her wings so she couldn't catch her. **

"**Hey!" Selene jumped after her and truth be known it was fun until the bed creaked.**

"**Okay its fun that's enough before we break it" **

"**Then get a bigger springier new one!" Sophia laughed **

"**But a bigger springier bed was not the bed you where born on" **

"**And conceived" Erika called following with a bathroom full of laughing women. **

**Selene rolled her eyes and put her hand on her forehead realizing they could hear her jumping on the bed like a little kid. Selene jumped one more time about to get off misjudging the messy sheets for the end of the bed, slipped and fell onto the ground with a light thud as she barely managed to save most her fall with her powers. **

**The bathroom fell silent for a few seconds then another roar of laughter was at her expense she couldn't hear the jokes they where cracking but they where obviously funny enough. Sophia fell over on the be in fits of laughter **

"**Rule one mum no jumping near the edge" **

**Selene sat up then pulled Sophia into a gentle head lock pulling her off the bed and began tickling her and she couldn't get away. **

"**Mum!" Sophia squealed pulling her head out and turned then leapt onto Selene. "Can I have a kitten for my birthday?"**

"**A kitten? How about a trampoline or a large bounce mattress? Or a pogo stick anything to stop you from jumping on my bed, or even your father" Selene smirked referring to when Sophia was a toddler would run up to Marcus when he was reading or asleep and jump on him feet and heels first.**

"**Please" **

"**We have a lot of dogs" **

"**Yeah but I want a cat" **

"**Yeah but dogs chase cats" **

"**Well I can get Kain to ask them to get along" Sophia pleaded her case. Selene let out a burst of laughter**

"**Oh really I'll see" Selene smirked again with a grin getting up, Sophia still attached to her. **

"**Pretty please"**

"**I'll ask your father, I'll even go see him now" Selene wanted to see how his end was going. **

"**Okay" Sophia let go of her dropping to the floor. **

"**I'll be right back, and no jumping on my bed" Selene said popping out the door.**

"**Okay" they called back still giggling from the bathroom. Selene headed toward Marcus's office passing the large castle windows that faced the stables she noticed a figure in the snow, thinking it was a guard she paid no attention to the cloaked figure until it moved in a strange manor. She stopped frowning and took a step backwards to the window and looked down studying it more. It moved in awkward slow movements it had no face. Immediately it looked up at her she knew it wasn't human it had no lively presence it turned away form her and headed though the snow toward the stable leaving blood footprints in the snow. **

**Fearing for her horses she ran downstairs grabbed her sword and guns strapping them on in seconds she grabbed a long dark blue cloak with a gold crest that was originally an M now with a S over top symbol her name. **

**She ran out into the snow drawing her sword and into the stable following the footprints. She half expected to find her horses slaughtered but they where fine. She held her sword up as she slowly walked though the silent barn watching every moving thing cautiously making her way though the stable she came to the end stalls and door that creaked from being recently opened, because of the wind she never opened it. She looked to her horses that watched her then all simultaneously they all looked to the door at the same time showing her the way. She looked back to the open door, there in the snow that wasn't there before where the bloody foot prints that sat on top of the snow if it was a human or hybrid of any sort the body weight would have crushed the snow down making hollow mark foot prints. She jumped and swirled around as the click of a stall latch came undone and a long squealing whine of a door hinge filled her ears, two stalls behind her Kraven's stall door opened itself letting him out. The horse casually came over to her, Selene's heart was pounding hard as Kraven was all saddled up ready, and no one saddles the horses but her and Marcus. **

**Selene was starting to realize what ever it was wasn't trying to harm her but show her something and no doubt Kraven was supposed to take her there. **

* * *

**mago: Thats quite alright, shite happens thanks for the review. Yes I do turn if here and there but life thows twists in I know I do it more to them but hey there immortal life isnt normal. Michael knows about the wedding and is going the the reception there is no way Marcus was gonna have Michael there to say I object to this marrage when they call out if anyone object to this marrage speak now or forever hold your peace. whether he shows up or not I haven't quite planned cause there is another twist planned yet that should turn the whole story.**

**Synch14: :D Selene or someone else it could be. Good guess and yes it was obivous... I could change it yet...**

**liljv: I plan for the wedding when it happens to go some what smoothly for them. And yes Rachael and the prisoner will come more into it soon it has to cause of what will happen. Yeah ive got Van Helsing I like it but not as much as Underworld, Dracula's brides cannot act to save themselves their terrible. Funny the weather is warm, its supposed to be summer here and its cold ive been useing the heater and it almost snowed. No I dont know anything on the real vampyres sorry, it depends on what type of Vampyre you are reffering too. **


	59. Home

**Selene was growing sick of not knowing what it was haunting her, and mounted Kraven and began to follow the red footsteps though the snow. She caught a glimpse of the hooded being ahead floating though the trees leading her off the track and into the woods down the hill. It was becoming colder than usual even amongst the warmer wind breaking tress that stood around her. A fog began to rise out of the winter ground making the ground and distance harder to see, she wanted to stop the horse and go back but he seemed to know where he was going, or being lead even if Selene couldn't see though the fog past two trees it was only white everywhere she looked the way she went, the way she came the ground below her and the trees above had all visually been devoured by the thick fog. Selene began squinting her eyes from the cold that stung her face, in effort to keep warm she strapped up the cloak tightly and pulled the hood up over her head then pulled her shirt and cloak collar over her mouth so only her eyes where seen to try and keep the cold off her face. The deathly fog seemed to get everywhere chilling her to the bone, the tree trunks that floated in the gloomy white stood like ghostly pillars playing on her imagination of demise. The last thing she need now was one of her real visions to attack her, she was not afraid just didn't want this to happen as no one would find her in this she should have brought someone with her then again she thought none of this may have happened since this thing or her mother was trying to contact her, and only her alone. Selene closed her eyes in patches in an attempt to stop her eye from stinging she eventually huddled over leaning on the front of the saddle and Kraven's warm shoulders shivering, with her wings cloak and warmth of Kraven still wasn't enough to keep her warm the cold was getting to her making her sleepy to make matters worse she couldn't summon her fire powers to keep warm. The rocking of Kraven's walk and the smooth rhythm of his feet the only sound that could be heard slowly made her doze off to sleep she eventually leaned right over resting on his shoulders and mane as he tilted up they where slowly moving up hill. **

"**Where is Selene?" Erika asked it had been almost an hour since Selene said she was going to see Marcus. Sophia and Sarah had taken Harmony to the games room after getting board.**

"**Maybe they're planning their honeymoon" Julian laughed**

"**Or practicing" Elaine joked causing the rest of the women to choke on their tea trying not to laugh. **

"**She'd so kick your ass if she heard you say that" Lilly said shocked the joke came from Elaine of all people.**

"**So Rachael any special guy in your life?" Julian asked **

"**Well not really…" She said sheepishly. **

"**You seem to talk to Soren a lot" Lilly had noticed razing a brow suggesting.**

**Rachael began to blush scratching her forehead shyly **

"**Well he's easy to talk to and polite"**

"**For you at least to talk to, apart from taking orders had talks to no one he must like you to casually talk to you" Erika had also noticed. Rachael didn't know where to look she had always been so shy about these things. **

"**And he'll be at the wedding he never does anything but stand in the corner wait and watch at things like that but I bet if he really likes you he'll ask you to dance" Elaine suggested **

"**Na even if he does like her he wont he's a big chicken when it comes to women, I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend in his life" Lilly giggled**

"**Of boyfriend to what we know" Julian grinned taking another sip.**

"**Well I bet you 50 bucks he's ask her to dance" Elaine made a bet with her sister. **

"**Your on, but your not aloud to encourage him or tell him too" Julian crossed her arms making the rules. A light knocking on the door disrupted their gossip**

"**Who is it?" Erika yelled right in Julian's ear.**

"**Marcus can I come in or is Selene still in her dress?" Marcus's muffled voice came though the door. The group frowned **

"**Come in" Erika answered loudly again yelling in Julian's ear again **

"**There goes my hearing in my right ear" She mumbled turning to face the door as Marcus came in. **

"**Where is Selene?" Marcus noticed instantly she wasn't there before he fully opened the door.**

"**We thought she was with you?"**

"**No I haven't seen her since this morning… did she say she was going to do anything else?"**

"**No, she left to see you over an hour ago" Lilly explained**

"**She could have gone to get something to eat, or fallen asleep somewhere as she does" Julian tried to keep them calm supposing it was nothing. Marcus knew in his heart and gut feeling something was happening to her, he tilted his head back and opened his senses looking for her presence searching for any sign of her.**

"**What is he doing?" Rachael whispered to Elaine as she watched him stand leaning back sniffing the air.**

"**He's looking for any sign of her like scent, presence or sounds she makes his senses can reach as far as the castle grounds" Elaine whispered back explaining it in the best way she knew. **

"**That's amazing"**

**Marcus opened his eyes and stood up strait frowning **

"**Odd… she wouldn't leave the castle…" Marcus wondered if she had had another vision and collapsed somewhere yet her light breathing and presence he still would have sensed. **

"**Can't find her?" Erika asked becoming worried**

"**I can't sense her anywhere… maybe she's at the cottage" Marcus headed out **

"**Maybe she's getting cold feet"**

"**Not this early I don't think Selene would leave or run away from Marcus she is not the type to run" the woman began to debate getting up then heading down stairs to see what was going on. **

**The cottage was a little beyond Marcus's reach of his senses he finally picked up her faint scent as he reached the back door facing the stables but what worried him was her sword and guns where missing from the security room next to the door. Marcus knew he had to find her as she was at the risk of passing out again from a vision and if a snow came in when she had passed out he would never find her. **

**Selene was unsure of how long she had dozed off but the sudden stop of Kraven woke her, she was not ready for the sudden stop and almost came off. She sat up opening her eyes to see a lot of the fog had cleared enough to see her surroundings and the ground but the distance was still all white. Kraven had stopped to drink out of a creek one Selene recognized but couldn't quite remember. **

"**Where am I?" Selene now really didn't know where she was. Waiting she rubbed his soft coat weaving her fingers though his mane it was warm from where she had been leaning against him sleeping. Kraven and Selene's ears both perked when a rustling sound came from across the creek, she squinted her eyes up the small bank to the old rotten fence at the top, there stood the black cloaked figure waiting for her to follow. Kraven like never before walked into the creek and slowly step by step made his way across, **

"**Kraven…" Selene was shocked since she had never been able to get him to walk though water. The creek was deep it almost reached his belly, she heard him panting and snort afraid of each step since he couldn't see where he was walking yet he kept going until he climbed out the other side with a gallop jumping over the fence he slowed again to a trot then came to a stop. **

**Now Selene realized where she was, it was the old back paddock of her family farm, she was out the back near the old shed that only her father was aloud to go into, next to large oak tree that was now huge to what she remembered it as. Surprisingly the brick shed still stood in one piece a creeper covered most the shed along with the tree, which roots where over grown. **

"**Probably holding it together" she muttered to herself sliding off the horse. She walked to the front of him then took the bride and gave his long black face a pat.**

"**Good boy… the first time I've been here since the night after the Lyc… Viktor slew my family…" Selene whispered to Kraven as she gently ran her hand down his face, he was closing his eyes enjoying the fuss she gave him. She continued slowly on foot toward the house it felt strange her heart beat hard with each step she took, the house slowly came into view the closer she came. She reached full view of the house then realized the same spot she stood in now was the very same spot she saw her family when she almost died years ago, now she expected the ground to once again open up and swallow her. But it didn't it was real solid and cold covered in snow. She headed for the house wondering if that's where her mother intended her to go, sure enough it was the figure stood on in doorway waiting for her, as soon as her eyes fell upon it hovered though the door. Selene let go of Kraven letting him walk around the yard and headed up to the door that was boarded shut, the outer walls where covered in tagging all from what she could read was warnings not to go in, even an proper sign someone had put up claiming the house historical and haunted. **

"**Already know that" She muttered pulling the nailed boards off the door with no effort. She pushed the door open it creaked giving an echo and sprawling dust into the air, there was not tagging inside from what she could see it was exactly the same way she had last seen it, just with extra dust. **

**Fanning the air in front of her face and letting the dust settle for a moment she pushed the door right open letting more light into the house, as only small cracks of light shone in from the bordered up windows. **

"**Now what?" She asked herself and whoever else to hear. It was silent for a few moments till she heard footsteps walk down the hall in the story above her making her jump. She slowly walked though the house she was afraid at what she would find or if she would see her mother, yet a sadness rose as memories of her family came flooding back the inner scar reopened. She made her way up the old wooden staircase when the memory of chasing her sister up the stairs came back to her, then another one of her nieces sitting on the top steps playing games. She approached the hall cautiously looking to see where the footsteps had gone but she stopped right outside her bedroom door she had to go in to _her_ room she was still alive it was still hers. She slowly pushed the door open everything was exactly in the same place she left it last from when she came back the night after to retrieve some of her things to take back to Ordoghaz. Her bed was still the same as it was when she leapt out of it at her mothers scream. She ran her finger along her dusty books to be pulled out of her memories from a clunk in the hall. She darted out in the empty hallway to find a vase from the hall table rolling along the floor down the hall to come to a sudden stop outside her mother and fathers bedroom. She took a deep breath and stepped toward the room at the end of the hall to stop as the door opened itself squealing on old rust hinges. Step by step she headed for the room slowly, she was becoming afraid of the unknown her heart was beating so hard and loudly in her chest she could hear it and feel it in her throat. She reached the door to the room she waited in the doorway keeping her hand on the sword handle ready for anything, she pushed the door open further with her foot revealing the room completely. It was empty of any bodies or black shadows she gave a sigh of relief and walked over to the window to let more light in when the door closed behind her. She froze still breathing hard, the room suddenly became cold she realized she was not alone. Slowly she turned back toward the door, there behind the door was the black cloaked shadow being. **

"**Mum?" Selene barley muttered but it took her only a split second to realize this shadow un-life was not the same one that had lead her here it had a presence and it was cold and black, its very smell wreaked of decaying bodies, its presence was strong death. This time Selene could see part of its face what should have been the chin was bone jaw, like the bones in the portrait it was coved in blood, its grotesque blood covered teeth where barely seen sending a shiver up her spine, why would her mother lead her into a trap… unless she was not supposed to come inside, her mother had stopped Kraven at the shed… the back being hovered toward her, in fear she drew her sword if it made any difference at all and it didn't it didn't detour it at all the sword swung right though its shadowy form she had no defense not even her powers could help her how do you kill the undead. Selene dropped the sword stepping back watching hopeless as its mouth opened up letting out a horrible screech she felt her chest grow tight like someone was squeezing her choking the life out of her, from the screech she wanted to cover her ears but she could barely move as it hovered above her. **

**This has to be another vision she told herself this was not happening, she tried to gasp yet when she opened her mouth the white light came out again flowing out to ward the shadow causing it to let go of her. She fell back onto the floor like she did every other time yes this had to be a vision, she felt her self falling again into the darkness she wanted it to take her this time, and wake up somewhere else, back outside on Kraven maybe, or at the castle or stable anywhere but here. **

"**Selene, don't let it take you" Selene heard a woman's voice, yes her mothers voice she could not believe her ears.**

"**Don't pass you come back, fight it you have to" her words where soft and encouraging but her body felt so heavy and she couldn't seem to open her eyes no matter how hard she tried. **

"**Selene open your eyes" **

"**I can't" **

"**Yes you can" Selene felt a warm hand on her face finally she managed to open her eyes barely even as they felt like they had tone weights on them. **

**Selene opened her eyes to see her mother pale and smiling looking down upon her the room she was in was no longer withered away and covered in dust or dark, it was bright full of colour, warm and all looked as it once did.**

**Selene looked back to her mother **

"**Mum?" Selene barely spoke, her mother responded with a smile and a nod**

"**Welcome home Selene" **

"**Home…" Selene said feeling something she had not felt, for once she felt fully at peace that one thing that was missing the one thing she never could let go the hole that held open the wound of her past faded**

"**Yes home" **

"**I'm home mum" Selene clung onto her mother hugging her desperately as tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks, all she needed and wanted was to go home. **

* * *

**dreaan: Thankyou, yes he will meet up with them later on, but he is a hybrid now so he is a part of Selene's pack and he as come toexceptand love it.**

**angel-death-dealer: Im still creeped out... yeah had to have the jumping bit as a calm before the storm this chapter was a lead it to a lot of answers... Oh wait I think I already told you that... there goes my bad memory. **

**Synch14: Thankyou for your review, butI didn't quite understand what you meant at the end there... **


	60. Past prison

**Marcus began to panic as he found the cottage empty and he had lost her scent at the stables. **

"**Haven't found her yet?" **

**Marcus swung round to see Lucian standing in the doorway. **

"**No I haven't, I can't pick up her scent from here it's disappeared, but two of the horses are missing"**

"**Maybe I can help I was you tracker once" Lucian reminded him Marcus remembered the times of being an elder, Lucian was a favorite tracker of the elders they used to hunt packs of wild Lycans. **

"**Why would you help me" Marcus asked**

"**I'm not I'm willing to help Selene, I've noticed she as been acting a little strange the last day or so" **

"**Nothing goes past you" **

"**No it doesn't so you want me to track her or not?" **

"**Of course, I'll saddle up a horse" **

**Selene hugged her mother holding her tight **

"**Why now after all this time did you bring me here now?" **

"**Because now is the time" **

"**Time for what?" Selene sat back looking up at her mother questioning**

"**The truth"**

**Selene let go of her mother and pulled away getting to her feet.**

"**What do you mean truth…"**

**Her mother lowered her head a little then looked at the door nervously**

"**I can't tell you here he will hear" She whispered looking nervously at the door.**

"**Mum tell me you can't bring me here and stay like this" **

"**He's coming" **

"**Who is coming… Is it dad? Mum tell me!" Selene grabbed her mother trying to get an answer out of her. **

**The door swung open and for the first time in years her eyes fell upon her father standing in the doorway.**

"**Dad!" Selene was more than happy to see her father **

"**Selene why are you in my room" he told her off like he always used to with his stern tone putting her off running to hug him**

"**I was…" Selene turned back to see her mother who had disappeared. **

"**Go to your sister you two have chores to do" he told her has if nothing had happened. **

**Selene got up and walked out past him something didn't seem right with the way he watched her. She found her sister in the kitchen washing the dishes **

"**You're finally home" her sister said without turning around. Selene felt the same off putting presence from her sister as she did her father. **

"**Where is mum?" **

"**Help me with these dishes" her sister snapped turning to give her a ghostly look **

"**No, I have to find mum"**

"**No? You want me to tell dad?" her sister turned and faced her bossing her like she used to.**

"**Samantha for the last time where is mum?" **

"**Dad!" her sister called for him.**

"**Your not my sister… this is not real" Selene muttered reminding herself. **

**Their father came charging down the stairs**

"**What the hell is going on?" he grumbled **

"**Selene won't do her chores"**

"**Selene by god girl if you don't help your sister"**

"**Why is my mind replaying this?" she had remembered something similar that happened when she had done more than her chores to go play with her friends but her sister ordered her to do more when she was in a bad mood getting Selene in trouble. **

"**Where was mum" Selene muttered to herself trying to remember**

"**What was that you bloody muttered back at me?" her father yelled in one of his foul moods, yes he was a caring father and husband but at times could be unreasonable and strike her or her sister when he was in a foul mood. But in those days it was expected and a common way to discipline children. Back then Selene would have been terrified and apologized to both her sister and father but now thinking it all as a hallucination and fully grown she wasn't the slightest bit afraid. **

**Selene ignored both of them and headed outside to see if she was sitting on the porch but her father followed**

"**Where the hell do you think your going? don't you bloody walk away from me" Selene ignored him heading out onto the porch until she felt a solid fist strike her mid back throwing her to the ground. Gasping for breath in shock Selene sat up and turned to her father who seemed even more furious than he had ever been.**

"**Get inside and finish your chores" **

"**No, you're dead I'm looking for mum" Selene angrily growled back at him. **

"**How dare you speak back to me!" he raised his fist again, this time she was facing him instead of lashing at him she rolled back her lips bared her fangs and growled at him. He lowered his fist stepping back his eyes wide **

"**So be it" he mumbled leaving her on the porch. Samantha came out and stood with her hands on her hips**

"**What did you have to go and do that for? he's trying to help us while you have been away don't you see that? It can be all normal again" Her sister's tone was softer trying to make Selene understand.**

"**No it can't you died your gone, dead passed on"**

"**Don't be silly I'm right here in front of you I'm not dead" she giggled and pulled Selene to her feet. **

"**Come in and just help me with the dishes that's all then we can sit down and have a cup of tea" she pleaded nicely with her**

"**Just tell me where mum is" **

"**Alright as long as you come in" **

**Selene followed her sister in yes it was warming to see her and her father again but she knew it wasn't real and something wasn't right. **

**Samantha washed the dishes and handed them to Selene as she finished cleaning them, Selene picked up a tea towel and began drying them as they where handed to her**

"**Where are the twins?" **

"**Old Rylely's foot is playing up again dad may have to put him down, pity he was a good draft horse" Samantha talked ignoring Selene's question like she wasn't even there.**

**Any other time she would have loved this, like a second chance to visit them as everything looked real felt real she was home but it was not home anymore now she wanted to go back to the castle and see her own children, it was almost teaching her to forget about this life that had passed on and fully love her home with Marcus and her children. Yet nothing was black and white, why did her mother go to all the trouble to bring her home and what was the 'truth' she was talking about? Either way she was not going to get answers out of her sister or father. Selene put down the last cup in the cupboard and turned to her sister who was putting the kettle on**

"**So where is she?" **

"**Where is who?"**

"**Mum, you told me you'd tell me where mum is" **

"**Did I? I don't remember you must have imagined it silly. Anyway after some tea we should go over to the old back fence and pick some wild flowers for the table and…"**

"**Samantha where the hell is mum I'm not going to bloody ask you again!" **

**Her sister stepped back in shock at her sternness **

"**There is no need to be like that" **

"**You're avoiding the question"**

"**Selene, I'm right in front of you, you don't need to yell" **

"**I give up with you" Selene walked out the front door and headed out into the garden there was just one problem how the hell was she going to break out of the vision, place, realm what ever it was. **

"**Selene! Where are you going?" **

"**I'm leaving I should have never come back, I realize this it not my home anymore the past is truly gone, I'm going to my real home"**

"**No! No you can't! You can't leave again!" She screamed at her and ran after her down the path. Selene wanted to stay and see her family but she couldn't the past is gone she thought she had let it go but she hadn't now it had sort her out. Selene didn't look back just kept walking whispering this isn't real to herself **

"**No you _can't_ leave" her sisters tone changed to a harsh cold tone.**

**Selene felt her sister grab her from behind and pull her back and she began to scream at her**

"**No I forbid you to leave I will not suffer anymore because of you!" She put her arm around Selene's throat and tightened her grip **

"**Samantha stop it" Selene yelped she had not put her in a headlock since she was a child. **

"**You don't understand you are not aloud to leave!" her sister's tone was more sinister, never had she heard her speak in such a manor. **

"**Get off me"**

"**No!"**

"**Don't make me have to hurt you" Selene growled getting angry**

"**You can't hurt me!"**

"**We'll see about that" Selene snarled pulling her over her shoulder and slamming her on the ground, only hard enough for her to let go of her. Selene reached behind her and pulled the Velcro strips on her cloak apart opening the flap for her wings letting them free. **

"**Where did you learn that!" Samantha grumbled getting up. Selene opened her wings **

"**See I'm not human anymore I can't stay I have to get back to the real world to _my_ family" **

"**No you can't leave" **

"**I have to I do not belong here" Selene walked backwards away from her sister who stood still not even concerned with her wings is if they where not there. **

**Selene turned and jumped into the air taking off it was the only way she knew to get away. **

"**But I miss you little sister…" her sad words stung Selene's ears and heart for she missed her too but this was not meant to be the living did not belong with the dead. Yet she was the living dead according to mortals Vampyre's where though she was not full vampire anymore. She climbed in height up over the trees, she should have known getting away was not as easy as flying away for in moments of reaching the tree tops swarms of sparrows flew out of the trees into her path forcing her to fly back toward the house. Selene did not land just swooped past her sister then up into the air again even higher trying to out fly the swarm of birds preventing her from leaving. **

"**Get away!" She swiped at them trying again and again to get past but they seemed to make a wall every where outside the farm boundaries. **

"**You can't leave" Samantha yelled to her. **

"**I will not have my daughter as a demon" her father yelled walking out to the middle of the garden. As Selene flapped her wings hovering above her eye caught the shine of something in his hand, a long parallel shimmer that shot up toward his arm there was no mistaking what it was. **

"**Dad what are you doing!" Selene yelled worried why he had a loaded shotgun**

"**Get down here Selene" he ordered her.**

**She did not budge the best bet was to climb in height out of range and land on the other side of the house. Before she could fully turn to climb in height the bang of the shot gun went off all she felt was a sudden sting in her wings. She let out a painful scream and began to fall, she tried flapping her wings but the pain took over making them flap about sending her into the house hitting the wooden weatherboards. She hit her forehead at high speed rolled over and hit the veranda roof going right though it landing on her back. This seemed familiar all to familiar as she sluggishly opened her eyes she looked up to see two pieces of wood above her head about to fall just like she had seen in her room, but darkness took her before she knew the outcome of the falling wood. **

**Selene later opened her eyes to see her sister sitting by her she was back in her own room in her bed, her wings bandaged and tied to the bed so she couldn't go anywhere. **

"**He shot me… I don't believe he shot me…" **

"**It's for your own good trying to leave like that. He does love you Selene and knows what's best he never wanted you to be what you are and will drive it out of you, then you'll be all fixed and well everything will be back to normal"**

"**No this is not normal…" Selene stopped coming up with a plan **

"**No you're right this is home dad needs to fix this problem" **

"**See I told you now I'll be right back" she got up and left. Selene tired to sit up and see how her wings where attached down. **

"**Auntie Selene…" **

**Selene herd a little voice whisper from the doorway, she looked over to see the two little identical faces looking at her **

"**Eleanor, Elizabeth!" they came in running almost crying they where so happy to see her. **

"**We missed you where have you been" they hugged her clinging tight**

"**Looking after your cousins"**

"**Cousins?"**

"**Yes I have twins like you a boy and a girl their names are Saxon and Sophia"**

"**We want to meet them, take us with you we don't want to stay here" **

**Selene felt another stab of pain in her heart she couldn't take them as much as she wanted to it would break her heart to tell them she had to leave them behind. **

"**Can you undo the belts?" Selene asked them. They quickly hopped off the bed and pulled on the belts to try and loosen them both pulling together freed one of the belts**

"**Good girls" Selene phrased them and rolled over undoing the other one. **

**Freed from the bed she pulled off the bandages to reveal her healed wings**

"**Where is grandma?"**

"**You look like an beautiful angel auntie Selene"**

"**Thank you sweetie but I really must know where grandma is"**

**They both went quiet looking at each other**

"**Where not aloud to tell" they whispered to her**

"**Tell me what, you can trust me" She hugged them in closer **

"**Granddad has been angry, she has been leaving when she is not aloud" Elizabeth said **

"**She wanted to find you and she did"**

"**Yes she did, where is she now? Please be good girls and tell me"**

**They went silent again staring blankly at her**

"**Locked up" Eleanor finally spoke, Elizabeth pulled her arm worried **

"**No!" **

"**Where?"**

"**In the back shed next to the tree" **

"**Good girls!" she pulled them in and hugged them tight"**

"**I love you Auntie Selene"**

"**Me too" Elizabeth said**

"**I love the both of you too and never forgotten about you and I will I have to go see grandma now"**

"**You're leaving again without saying goodbye?"**

"**Why can't we come?"**

"**Because the place I am going is not a very nice place and it's too dangerous for little girls. You have to stay and look after you mummy" Selene tried to explain to them but her eyes where filling with tears. **

"**Mummy has been weird since Grandma has been leaving so has granddad"**

"**Yeah they are mean and scary" **

"**It will be over soon I promise" Selene let go of them and stood up letting them go**

"**Goodbye" She leaned down and gave each one a kiss on the forehead. **

"**Bye auntie Selene" both of them said watching her leave. In some sense she sense she now had the chance to properly say goodbye calming her past, ad she knew that was the last time she would see them in this place. She was beginning to wonder and remember what they had said when she first crossed over years ago when she almost died. They had been trapped in limbo, in this realm of the dead undead, was her clinging onto the past keeping them here? Now they believe brining her back will let them free? All she did know was her mother had the answers. She looked back at her nieces who gave one last wave that she returned then headed downstairs leaving them. Selene snuck silently down the stairs knowing which boards not to stand on. She heard her father talking to her sister in the living room down the hall giving her time and a way out. She nipped out the kitchen door and into the garden past the veranda roof that was in one piece as if it had never been struck then down the path to the shed. **

"**So this is why you had me stop here…" she realized her mother had meant for her to stop at the shed, and also realized her father forbidden everyone not to go in or near it for a reason, they had always thought it was where he kept the sharp garden tools and the shotgun but now there was another reason. Her mother had wanted her to go into the shed, it had been her father who lured her into the house to stop her from finding her mother and it was Selene's ability who pulled her mother free from entrapment to help her, if that was the case the angry wraith like creature with the blood covered skeleton face was her father. No Selene though that cant be true or right her father would never do that to her, but death can corrupt souls especially ones murdered it made the most kindest of people the most corruptive aggressive ghosts or sprits. Selene put her hand on the handle and tried to pull open the door but it was locked solid shut, getting shitty she pounded on the door. Another pound came from the other side she knew it was her mother**

"**Don't worry mum I'll get you out" She stepped back only to step back into her father. She jumped with fright she never even saw or heard him coming down the path**

"**What have I told you about the shed?" his tone cold and almost inhuman, after coming to a conclusion of what he was she couldn't look at him the same he was not the same father she knew in life. **

"**I know she is in there open the door and let her out now!" Selene ordered **

"**Get in the house now Selene!" He held up his shotgun**

"**No! You cannot order me, you cannot kill me, you are dead, I am not a child anymore and you will open this door!!!" She screamed snatching the barrel of the shotgun and pushing it away from her face. In a quick reaction he flung the butt of the gun up into her face hitting her jaw.**

**She let out a yelp falling back against the door, in this realm or sorts he was more powerful than she realized. **

"**You will not leave and I will fix this problem with you!" **

**She looked up at him right in the eyes**

"**Why, I don't remember you ever being this harsh…" her words soft and hurt she loved her father and it hurt her to see death change him into this. **

"**It is for the better for all of us" for a moment she saw the father she once knew and loved come back for a few seconds then disappear **

"**No it's not the way" **

"**And you are not my daughter!" he yelled back in anger, the words stung her more than her throbbing chin. He lifted his gun and hit her with the butt on the forehead again trying to knock her out again while her sister stood and watched. **

**Selene did not go out just gave another squeal in pain**

"**This is not you I know it isn't!" Selene yelled in pain grabbing her head. **

"**Talking back, I'm going to cut those wings of yours off they make you cocky and undisciplined!" **

**Selene sat helpless, her powers wouldn't work, her head hurt and her body felt so weak all she could do was watch him lift the gun again ready to strike.**

**Samantha gave a scream looking past her father stopping him from giving Selene the last blow to the head. He looked to his oldest daughter's face that was plastered in fear she turned and scrambled toward the house away from him. He swung around and faced the fence and creek only to came face to face with Viktor who saw him plan as day, as Selene was joined to Viktor when she was pulled into this realm so was he. **

"**She's not your daughter, but she is mine" Viktor snarled in his cold tone right in his face. Before he could react to Viktor's presence Viktor raised his arm swinging it and striking him across his chest throwing him across the garden and into the house then gave a hiss warning him to stay. **

"**Viktor…"**

"**Yes, yes my child I'm here I found you" Viktor crouched next to her helping her sit up as she made a speedy recovery. She looked to her father who climbed to his feet**

"**Forgive me, but I wanted to protect you"**

"**How did you find me?"**

"**It's not hard for a father who loves his daughter to find her" **

**Selene reached up and clung to Viktor, he was her father too it was a strange point, she was with her family yet right at the place he slew them she hugged their murderer loving him as her father. Yet in a way he had his good traits as well as the bad, Viktor never once even if angry at her lifted his arm or raised a fist at her, he yelled and growled but never struck her down. **

"**I'm… glad to see you" She whispered **

"**And I you" he helped her up. They watched her father and sister fade into air as black shadows and fly into the house. The day of the realm they stood in was beginning to darken as the past world, realm or what ever it had been, began to lose its hold on them and began to fade.**

"**Quick before it lets us free I have to let out mum she's trapped" Selene kicked at the door, but her powers where weak her effort was hopeless.**

"**Let me" he said lifting his foot and giving the door a good kick breaking it off its hinge. He reached forward and pulled it off completely revealing the small dark inside in the corner her mother huddled. **

"**Selene!" her mother reached out for her. Selene dove forward while Viktor stepped back out of view letting Selene have her time with her mother. **

"**What, what was it you so desperately wanted to tell me?" **

"**Our family had some bad skeletons in the closet you and your sister never knew about, I wanted… it… that…" Her mother found it hard to breathe and she herself began to fade as the world came back to the real world**

"**What is it?" Selene began to cry **

**Her mother pointed to the ground**

"**You… will find… it, dig…here" She looked at Selene**

"**I'm… proud of… you" Her eyes began to cry blood tears**

"**No don't leave me mum, don't go I love you" Selene hugged what she could of her fading mother crying. **

"**Goodby…" Selene closed her eyes shut hard she knew she was gone she could feel the cold ground against her body and something else.**

"**Selene?" Viktor called for her. Selene opened her eyes lying on the ground to come face to face with a human skull. Gasping in shock she flung herself back up against the she wall, as before her, her mother's bones sat upon the cold ground. **

"**She was never buried…" Selene sobbed staring at her mother. Viktor stepped in then took a deep breath looking at the bones feeling the deep guilt again that tormented him every time he looked at Selene's face for killing her family he had a feeling of what Selene would find. Selene wiped her tears away letting her tough warrior mode take over hiding her feelings. She climbed to her feet and looked to the back of the small shed letting her eyes adjust she saw a painting on the wall the very same one that hung in the stairwell, looking down she her face screwed up with horror as there was the rest of her families bones even the tinier skulls belonging to her nieces laying side by side, there little bone hands where linked together as if holding hands. Kraven when Kraven was the lazy escape goat coward he was in the time had been to lazy to burry them and Viktor not wanting to see their bodies had asked him to burry them before she went back to retrieve some of her belongings. But Kraven placed them into the shed and put the crosses in the yard disrupting the soil to make it seem like he had. No wonder they called her back, no wonder they where not resting, no wonder they where angry. **

"**I'm sorry" Viktor placed a hand on her shoulder.**

"**It's fortunate the Scum is already dead… I would have killed him" Selene spat angrily. **

"**All the visions make sense now" she muttered then remembered what her mother had told her to dig that was the one thing that did not fall into place. **

"**She told me to dig" She said not looking at him, she couldn't the body's lay here because of him.**

"**Then dig we shall" he got down on his hands and knees and began to sweep the dirt aside careful not to disrupt her mothers remains. Selene gradually got down with him and began sweeping the dirt aside until a old wooden trap door was found.**

"**There is something here…" **

"**Are you sure you want to find it, and are you prepared?"**

"**Mum wanted me to, I have to now" **

"**Are you sure you don't want to rest a little you have had one hell of a time already and you do not need anymore shock in you're condition"**

"**My constitution?" **

"**I'm old but I'm not a fool I know the pregnancy test was yours" **

**Selene's face softened and she lowered her head**

"**I told Marcus it was just my powers… I lied to him" she hang her head in shame**

"**Wait for a moment before venturing down"**

"**That's why I couldn't defend myself when he attacked me I can't use my powers when I'm pregnant… but I had to know what my mother wanted or the visions would have gotten worse… I didn't think this would happen"**

"**I know, I know" he pulled her in for a hug**

"**Its all happening so fast everything has turned upside down" **

"**Maybe you should come back later or get someone else to go down" **

"**No I have to do it, I've come all this way and I'm physically fine"**

"**Not mentally you are not, with finding you family like this and handling your pregnancy is taking a toll on you, and you want to find something else? You're not ready. You should go home and come back later it will still be here. And you should tell Marcus about the baby he will be over the moon at the moment he is so worried about you" **

"**I can't tell him" **

"**You have to he has the right to know" **

"**No I can't"**

"**Why not? He has been continuously asking you about another baby, he will be overjoyed" Viktor lifted a brow it was not like her to refuse to tell Marcus she knew how much he wanted another baby.**

"**You don't understand…" She began to cry **

"**I can't tell anyone… I'm so ashamed… If I told him he will hate me" **

**Viktor sat back realizing**

"**The baby's not his…"**

**Selene looked at him confirming that was the truth, then lowered her head in shame**

"**There is a 50 chance it is his I'm not sure"**

"**And the other 50 chance belongs to whom?"**

**She paused and gave a hard swallow before answering**

"**Michael"**

* * *

**Well a chapter that answered some questions I hope and a cliffhanger (perusual) for the new day or so, tomorrow is my birthday so I'm taking the day off :D (I do love writing just not everyday and its nice to have a break)**

**Synch14: Oh I see :). hehehe want to learn a hard slang try New Zealand slag its kinda funny but its also hard for others cause it uses alot of Moari laungaue (navtie tounge) No Michael may not die, (Note I said MAY cause I may change my mind) **

**ehlayah: Yes I named the horse Kraven as a sick sense of humor though no one else has seemed to notice. Had to have some comic relief.**

**mistyqueen: I think that was a chapter most people wanted to see (appart from the wedding) but there is still more to come :)**

**angel-death-dealer: Oh a disgreement oh dear thats alright I dont mind. Yeah creepy and I wrote it in the dark, probably wont do that again... hey wait Im chatting to you why am I writing this here? damn Im a forgetful nut bar. **

**Jasmain: Yes I wanted a whole different story compared to alot of other storys in fanfict with the whole typical Michael Selene thing yeah I had a little of it but really twisted it up. Havent had a review from you before did you read STTS?**


	61. The path is opened

**Lucian studded the dirt floor of the stable reading the tracks **

"**She got on the horse here and rode out that way, then was followed by a second person taking a horse…" **

"**Viktor" Marcus said knowing he would be the only one able to follow her without trying to track her knowing where she was. **

"**He's the only one who could have followed her… for him to go after her something must have been wrong" Marcus worried himself climbing up onto his horse Pronto.**

"**She didn't leave in a hurry the footsteps of the horse is a walk rhythm" Lucian said beginning to follow them**

"**But Viktor's was in haste"**

"**He would reach there soon too he took Oxo" Marcus gave Pronto small kick then a pat as he began to follow Lucian. **

**Lucian sniffed occasionally following the track until they reached the thick fog **

"**This it's unusually think you can't see anything in there… how would she know where she's going?" **

"**Maybe she didn't maybe something lead her" Lucian wondered as the ground was becoming harder to see. **

"**Keep hold of the reins, we don't want to get separated" Marcus suggested. Lucian grabbed hold of the reins leading the horse as he followed the tracks he had to take his time even as impatient as Marcus was getting.**

"**I see…" Viktor watched her sit back against the wall and drop her face into her hands.**

"**I never thought this would happen"**

"**I know you don't want to but you have to tell Marcus you cannot marry him with this lie…" His face was soft and his tone caring as he could be, then his own head lowered**

"**Don't lie and become like me" He said with shame glimpsing to the bones. As tears streamed down her cheeks like a leaking faucet she placed her hands on her belly and slowly slid them to her sides wrapping her arms protectively around her. She cried silently but the odd sob could be heard by his immortal ears**

"**You don't want the baby?" he asked kindly but worried for her **

"**No, I do want the baby it's still _my_ baby no matter what"**

"**Well no matter what Marcus decides I will be by you and still be granddad" he smiled trying to show his support for her and he would, he has well over a century's worth of crimes to make up for. She leaned over and hugged once again feeling strange from all her mixed feelings. He held onto her giving the comfort she thought she could get from no one, she felt better having someone now know and slowly as she sat she began feeling better her mind now on what was down the trap door, her eyes fixed on the latch and her mothers skull right next to it. Her hand almost shaking Selene reached past Viktor and ever so gently she picked up her mothers skull and held it up. **

"**If you say to be or not to be I will open the latch and throw you down myself" Viktor joked bringing a smile out of Selene.**

"**Maybe now that they are found they will be at peace"**

"**Yes a proper burial" Viktor barely spoke guilt was eating him now more than ever and she knew, she could hear it in his voice see it in his face and feel it in his presence. Gently and so lovingly Selene held her mother's skull she had had such a bond with her in life that had passed into death enough for her mother to leave the farm and seek her out. Selene's thumbs gently ran over the dark bone tracing the eye sockets that once held eyes exactly like her own as sad as she was to find her family the pain of them passing had this time well and truly gone. Her mother's words repeated in her mind, she was proud of who she had become and even had the chance like her nieces to say goodbye. A tear dripped from her chin and onto the bone making the smallest of tap sounds Selene was not sure where the feeling came from as she looked at the skull but she felt warm inside giving her another smile**

"**She went to so much trouble to bring me here, I will not leave she wants me to find the truth that lay beneath" She said ever so gently placing the skull back in the same place back with it's jaw. **

**Viktor knew she had made up her mind**

"**Alright but I will go first in case there is something that will harm you or the baby" **

**She knew he had made up his mind neither of them would change it, fire against fire they where so alike in stubbornness. **

"**Alright" She pulled at the rusty old latch on the door breaking it off completely freeing the way. **

**Viktor pulled on the rusting ring to open it but that too broke off. He held up the ring looking at it**

"**Bugger" he grumbled and biffed it over his shoulder then used his claws digging them into the wood and finally pulled the wood door open. **

**Both their eyes squinted trough the settling dust stared into the pitch black darkness below. Eventually their inhuman eyes saw a set of solid concrete steps leading down into the darkness, when their eyes adjusted more beyond a few steps lay another door made of solid metal locked shut with an old bolt on the handle and another unlike lock right in the middle of the door. Cautious of climbing down the stairs Viktor moved down first then Selene after him until they reached the large metal door. Viktor brushed away the keyhole clear and took a closer look, his hybrid eyes not struggling the slightest in the dark. **

"**I remember seeing a key that shape in my fathers room, it was hanging on a chain next to his be it was usually hidden in the closet if we where found anywhere near it he threaten to use it to lock us up in the basement" Selene told him. The more he heard of her real father he did not like him and began to think himself a better father to her, but like all families her father would not have been like that all the time he had been loving as well but his spirit was not. **

"**We will have to fetch the key" Selene hesitated not wanting to go back into the house as that is where the rest of her family may linger still she did not want another encounter with him. **

"**You forget my abilities" Viktor held up his hand and turned it to its liquid form**

"**I don't think that would work, the key is not a normal key it has four sets of teeth and a symbol lock at the end, you can try it but I don't think it will work" **

"**Worth a try" Viktor fed his hand into the small gap and began to melt it into all the gaps trying to turn the lock. She watched him twist his wrist about trying to open the lock but he didn't seem to be getting anywhere. **

"**You're right I can't open it" Viktor pulled out his hand. **

"**We'll have to go back to the house" Selene muttered a little in fear.**

"**No, not a good idea you're not going into that house I will get the key" **

"**But you don't know where it is"**

"**You just told me in his room" **

"**It wasn't always there I didn't see it there when I was in there last he moved it a lot only I know where he keeps them I have to go in" **

"**Then I'm coming with you"**

**Viktor took her hand and lead her up the steps**

"**I'm not an invalid" **

"**I know, but I'll never forgive myself if something happened to you or the baby" **

**She gave him a small smile as he put his arm around her like a father would walking with her to the house. **

"**So I'm guessing you are about 2 weeks along?"**

"**About that" **

**Viktor was happy this time she was letting him near and associate with her though the pregnancy the last time she didn't let him near her much only the odd time. **

"**You don't have to go in I can find it" He asked her again**

"**No, you're here I'm going in" **

**She stepped up onto the veranda when the front door she had left open slammed shut. **

"**I'm not so welcome this time" She said staring at the door**

"**It's not you, it's me" Viktor stepped forward and kicked the door back open almost throwing it off its hinges. **

"**Upstairs" Selene led the way charging up the steps not waiting for Viktor. **

"**Selene wait" Viktor ran after her finding her frozen at the top of the stairs staring down the hall. Viktor looked past her shoulder to what she was staring at and there at the end of the hall was her father once again in wraith form. His blood jawbone and teeth where the only things visible under the dark hood as it seemed to stare right back at her**

"**He knows what where coming for" Selene whispered **

"**I'll keep him occupied you find the key" Viktor replied whispering.**

"**Alright" She let him pass her and head toward him **

"**You will not stop her or harm her again" Viktor snarled at him drawing his sword. It let out a horrible shriek and flew at him fearing nothing in the thought of being undead made him invincible. It reached out to grab his throat when he swung the sword slicing him which threw it back onto the floor**

"**How is that possible?!" Selene asked pausing before making her way into the room. Viktor held up the sword, his sword the same sword she used to dice his head and use in the battle. **

"**It doesn't just defeat Vorador, now get the key!" he hurried her along as her father floated back into its original shape. **

**Selene ran over to the bed looking for the key but it was not hanging on the bed head. She swung around to go to the closet only to face her sister.**

"**Samantha…!" **

"**You know you're not aloud in here" **

"**Samantha get out of my way I have to find it" Selene then realized her sister was a ghost she should be able to walk right though her. She dove her hand right though her sister and tried to open the closet but Samantha wouldn't allow it. **

"**No you cannot find it, you have ruined everything father said so then you bring that monster here" **

"**And you would let him lock mum up in the shed? Do you even know what is buried underneath? Dad had secrets, dark ones and it holds the path for the living, let it go Samantha he does not rule you, you are free like mum, help me tell me where the key is let me get to it" **

"**I can't let you, and I will go as far as to kill you sister you must not ruin this even more" she crossed her arms she was as stubborn as Selene.**

"**So you let the twins live in fear? I saw them they are afraid don't you want to be free? See Jason again? They have a right to see their father again? And you'd kill me? Me and my baby? Guarding that key will keep you here Samantha and your twins" Selene pleaded, Samantha's face changed a little thinking about it**

"**No that can't be true…" Samantha looked at Selene's belly and sensed the small life from within**

"**It is, help me please" **

"**That means he lied… we won't be free" Samantha began to cry ghostly tears**

"**Believe me I know what it is like to be lied to for so long, this can end now let me open the closet" Samantha looked at her little sister**

"**I'm sorry Selene" **

**At first Selene thought she was refusing to move when she moved out the way and faded into the air letting her into the closet. Selene opened the door and started pulling out all the cloths to get to the chest at the back then pulled it out. She ripped off the lock with her bare hand and opened the chest. Amongst the books photos and paper work she found the odd shaped key. **

"**Viktor I have it" Selene ran into the hall where both her 'fathers' where locked in combat. They both stopped to look at her **

"**Go jump out the window" Viktor yelled for her to get out she turned back into the room when a black cloud sheet wove around her throat chest and stomach lifting her into the air and tried to take the key from her. Selene as much as she choked did not let go of the key when Viktor ran in. **

"**Shit" He cursed her father had wound right around her like a snake making it near impossible to swing at him without striking her. **

"**Father no she is with child!" Samantha reappeared and latched onto him stopping him from choking her.**

"**No" her father hissed trying to push her away**

"**She will free us let her go don't kill her baby its innocent" Samantha stood up to him**

"**It's demon too!" he started to come into the same form he was when he was human loosing his grip on Selene**

"**Daddy…" Selene gasped staring at him. There was a quick moment she saw her real father in his face of death, the father that wanted to let her go and hug her, the one who would never harm his grandchild or child. But his courted spirit was to strong. **

"**No, not anymore" Samantha wove her arm around his neck and yanked him back pulling him off far enough for Viktor to slice his arm with the sword the grasp on Selene was let free falling to the floor. She let out a cry crabbing her stomach protectively**

"**I knew I should have made you stay outside" Viktor grumbled scooping her up into his arms then leapt out the window into the snow outside escaping the house. **

**He ran with her in his arms to under the tree outside the shed far enough from the house and placed her down on the dry bark and creeper. She let out a few moans of pain concerning him **

"**It's alright just hang on" **

**She did not respond just rolled up into a tight ball**

"**Selene let me check you" he rolled her onto her back and pulled away her vice arms. She gasped in tears thinking that would surely have made her lose the baby letting Viktor check her. Viktor unclipped her cloak and pulled up to reveal her still flat belly that now had a red mark across. **

"**He killed my baby…" Selene sobbed she was wrong to want to have been impatient to find out the truth, her stubbornness has now cost her, her child's life. **

"**No, they maybe alright yet" Viktor tired to give her some hope. He took a deep breath and placed his cold hand onto her hot belly then closed his eyes looking for the sense of life. **

"**Viktor" Lucian's voice broke his concentration**

"**Selene!" Marcus's voice tore though the air when his eyes fell on her. He leapt off the horse and fell at her side. Viktor opened his eyes hesitating at to what to say to Marcus knowing that he didn't know about her pregnancy. **

"**What happened?!" Marcus stroked her forehead as she turned to look at him, she was blank she could say nothing or even swallow how was she to tell him now what was wrong with her. **

"**An angry poltergeist" Viktor explained. **

"**That one by any chance?" Lucian pointed over Viktor's shoulder at the black wraith heading thought the garden toward them. Marcus looked up in anger at the black object heading over, in haste he snatched Viktor's sword knowing very well its abilities and ran at the creature threatening his mate. Lucian stood up about to transform and help when Viktor grabbed his wrist**

"**Wait" **

**Lucian snapped is back out of his hand and gave him the deadliest of looks.**

"**I need you to stay with her" Viktor told him in the sake of Selene. Lucian leaned in by her side as she stared blankly at the grey sky holding her belly. **

**Viktor leaned in closer **

"**She's pregnant… I don't know if she has lost the baby but Marcus does not know yet do not tell him, we need to sense if the baby still lives" Viktor told him a matter of fact. **

"**Fine" Lucian was rude to him but caring for Selene who he felt the deepest sorrow and sympathy for. **

**Viktor returned his hand to her belly as Lucian kept her calm, he focused on her over the shitty yells of Marcus at the ghost trying to sense the extra life from within her. His fingers tingled and his hand became warm as a perfectly safe feeling was returned her baby was fine and unharmed. **

**Viktor looked up at Lucian who could tell by the look on his face everything was fine. **

"**Selene you're baby is alive and well" **

"**Besides its too early for any major damage the womb can still take quite a bit the baby has hardly formed so is tiny and unaffected I can sense it's life" Viktor explained to her. Selene let out a cry of joy and relief**

"**See it's alright" Lucian pulled out a clean handkerchief and wiped hr face while Viktor got up and headed for Marcus.**

"**I could imagine all your children surviving anything no matter what age look at their mother" he said smiling helping her sit up and clip up her cloak again. She was still sore the grip that was around her was inhuman and could have killed her let alone the baby. Kraven and Oxo had come over and stretched out nuzzling her face affectionately with their soft noses coming in close, Oxo sat right next to her offering his body warmth. **

**Marcus had driven the father back into the house even if he couldn't see it as well as Viktor or Selene he knew it was there. **

**As soon as the father slammed all the doors and windows shut retreating into the house they returned to Selene who sat against the tree next to Lucian. **

"**Are you alright? What was wrong?" Marcus asked pulling her into his arms holding her tight**

"**Just shock… that thing was my biological father" **

"**No it wasn't poltergeists are not who they where in life"**

"**What ever it was or who it was did not want me to take this" Selene still held the key locked tight in her fist. **

"**I still want to know" Selene said handing the key to Viktor. **

"**A key to what?" Marcus studied the small metal object he had not seen a key like that in years.**

"**The secret door under the shed, it's what her mother has been trying to tell her" **

"**Your visions" Marcus realized and now understood everything.**

"**Go with him and see what is down there" Selene asked him letting them check to see if it was safe. He hesitated but fulfilled her wish following Viktor after giving Selene a quick kiss**

"**Be right back" Marcus said with a smiled watching her then checking the house, so this was the house Selene was born and grew up in he thought then realized he better finish the job at hand. He dove the sword into the ground ready to take and as a barrier **

"**If it comes back that is the only thing that will harm it or back it off" Marcus told Lucian pointing to the sword. Lucian nodded understanding then sat next to Selene watching her watch Marcus, as soon as he went into the shed she put her hands back over her belly. **

**Marcus stopped gasping for a moment he knew who the bones belonged to **

"**Don't move them" Viktor told him knowing what Marcus was thinking. Marcus said nothing just followed Viktor into the dark stairway to the large metal door. **

"**You know what's in there don't you?" Marcus asked him looking him strait in the eye, Marcus had learnt the looks of Viktor and this was one he knew**

"**I may know… it may not be right" **

"**But it has to do with you killing her family doesn't it Viktor?" Marcus suddenly just seemed to know, like he was remembering it all. **

"**Yes, and she disserves to know" they where both whispering as Viktor put the key into the lock and gave it a turn. The door made a rattling sound then a loud clank, scrape then whine as the lock moved for the first time in years. As soon as the noise stopped Viktor gave the door a good push, in moments air suction whooshed in past them into the chamber that had been sealed for almost a century and a half. The smell that came back out was unmistakable**

"**Sepulchral air…" Viktor said as they both covered their mouths with their sleeves.**

"**That smell is only one thing… bodies" Marcus mumbled to himself. **

* * *

**Thankyou everyone for your reviews and birthday wishes :) and I fired the father thing off at teh right time hahaha I dont think anyone saw that one comming. **

**liljv: I sent you an email :D**

**ehlayah: I will email you tomorrow, but yes you where still cleaver enough to figure it out I have to get smarter. And you have the times right as well.**

**Jasmain: Hahaha I'm a lazy bugger too. Where are you from? not many places use the term bugger often, Im a New Zealander and we use if freqently.(and yay another longerchapter hehehehe)**

**Synch14: The talk sounds confusing, and offensive... we font say Fk all that muchwe tend to be creative with insults instead which seems to piss people off more. You 'll have to wait to see who the babys father is cause there isanother twist in that. yeah we have soap operas but Inever watch them they are really bad. (no offence but I cant watch americaneither at leat not with a strait face I find the acting in them hilarous, I laugh myself stupid)**

**mago: Yeah it was suposed to throw you off dont worry it will explain how what happened im not that mean or random. **

**mistyqueen: She did. It will tell you when and the next chapter will tell whats under the door. Sorry I know its dragging out.**

**crazygurl968: Hahahah I most certianly was not playing about the moredrama! and twists. Hehehe I gave everyone a right royal shock Ithink.Yes it will explain soon.**

**Shannon: Thankyou for the happy birthday! :)I did have a daywith my family it was my 21st. Yeah I love big twists heheh as I said I don't think anyone saw that onecoming. **


	62. lightning

**Kain stood at the window with his arms crossed staring at the snow mumbling **

"**Where the hell are they?" He scratched his head sighing in waiting annoyance to himself. Kain froze when he felt a warm hand run up his back over his neck and though his hair messing it up followed with the lightest of giggles **

"**Now if I did that to you, you would scream blue murder" Kain smirked to Lilly turning to face her. **

"**No I wouldn't" she smirked back stepping closer for him to wrap his arms around her. **

"**Any sign of them yet?"**

"**No just snow. Where is Erika?" **

**Lilly rolled her eyes and rested her head under his chin**

"**Still annoying everyone nosey about for gossip per usual…Kain…" Her eyes widened **

"**Do you sense that" She pulled away and ran to the window**

"**Yeah" he followed her, at the same time they spotted a group of masked humans climb the fence and drop down into the snow running for the castle.**

"**Oh shit, those assholes don't give up" Kain charged out the room toward the nearest security room. **

"**Well of course they will come back we have one of them prisoner" Lilly yelled running after him.**

"**Sound the alarm lock down the castle there here!" Kain yelled at the security guard **

"**But the queen and others have not returned yet" **

"**They know the secret way in, lock it down now!" Kain yelled his eyes turning black.**

"**Yes sir" the guard slammed his hand on the alarm and rang the base under the castle. **

**Large metal covers closed over all the windows and doors blocking off anyway of them getting in. Kahn came running from his room**

"**What the hell is going on?"**

"**We have unwanted company" **

"**But Selene is not back yet we can't lock her out" **

"**She knows another way in, for now we protect the castle and deal with them then we go look for her"**

"**But it could be a…"**

"**Kahn, while my mother is away I am in charge I know what she would do and this is what she would do I have confidence in her she will come back and she will come back to a secure castle now get your men and start getting rid of those bastards" Kain never even waited for Kahn's response just bowled into the armory and grabbed a armored vest. Lilly stood in the doorway her expression to him was confusing, she smiled a half but also looked worried as soon as she spotted him looking the smile took over**

"**What are you smiling for?"**

**She raised a brow seductively**

"**I like the Mr. I take charge dominate side of you"**

**He went a little red but smiled liking the comment **

"**I'll remember that" **

"**Tell me you're not going out there…" She said her face now turned to its upset side as she saw the armored vest in his hand.**

"**No it's for you, I can't have my fiancé getting shot again if anything happened" with out even asking her he looped it over her head and un-strapped the Velcro. She let him almost smiling he called her his fiancé, he was going to every extent to protect her and she almost had his attention 24-7 which she loved. **

"**Not to tight?" he asked finishing up the straps. **

"**It's fine" she leaned forward and kissed him as a thank you. **

"**We better find the twins" She took his hand and tried to pull him away.**

"**No, I will sort out the intruders you find the twins then take them to the security block on the first floor" this time he kissed her **

"**Alright" she agreed finally breaking away. He watched her till she was out of sight and finally snapped out of thought remembering the problem at hand. **

"**They've locked it down sir" one human yelled to the next**

"**I can bloody see that, just as we expected keep to the plan!" a group of more humans came from the fence running into the side of the castle creating a protective circle around one of them they held their weapons high ready for any sign while the middle human unpacked his gear. A hybrid looked though the monitor screen at the group below**

"**Shit we have a problem in section QL3.9" He yelled to them that were relayed across a com to the guards in and near that area. **

"**Alright open window QL56,3.9" he read the small number off the plate near the window into the radio**

"**Done!" the voice relayed back, in seconds the cover over the window made a clunk then slid open now manually usable from the inside. **

"**Let's give these assholes a classic castle defense" A hybrid guard ran in before the first guard could fire his weapon. In his hand he held a jug of boiling hot water on his face was a sinister look.**

"**Yeah I'm up for that" The guard took the hat boiling water and tipped it out striking three of the human's below. A horrible shriek of boiling hot pain filled the air followed with the sharp shots of gunfire. Bullets bounced off the metal plates protecting the castle, the hybrid guard stepped forward and began shooting down at the humans**

"**You missed the bastard in the middle" he snapped firing at will when Kain came in armored up and armed with both a sword and guns. **

"**What's their focus on this part of the castle?"**

"**They're launching a rope onto the roof" **

"**Fuck! They know the unprotected entrance!" Kain cursed knowing the roof door above Selene and Marcus's room was the only way in. **

"**Alright you three stay here and take down anyone climbing this wall…"**

"**Sir!" another guard came running in**

"**There are 3 other parties doing the same on the other parts of the castle they're trying to get onto the roof"**

"**Oh fuck, get Kahn into the helicopter and shoot the bastards down tell him to protect that door!"**

"**Yes Sir" **

"**And the rest of you to the stairwell on the third floor, I want guards on the roof!" **

**Lilly first ran to the games room where she knew Sophia was at least only to find she Sarah and Harmony where not. **

"**Shit" She cursed and headed for their rooms finding Soren armed running toward the stairwell**

"**Soren I need you to help me, I'm looking for the twins I can't find them"**

"**What do you want me to do?"**

"**Find Saxon I'll look for the girls" he gave her a nod and she shot past him into Sophia's room down the hall. Soren went to Saxons room to find Saxon looking down his face scrunched up staring at his fish tank Marcus had told everyone to keep an eye on him he had not been acting right since he saw Michael attack Marcus. **

"**Saxon come with me we have to go to the shelter" **

**Saxon said nothing just stared at the tank blank, Soren noticed the goldfish floating along the top. **

"**You poor bastard it's not your week is it" Soren gave him a pat on the shoulder**

"**Come on I'll get you a knew one just like him with an even bigger tank if you want" Soren tried to cheer him up, Saxon said nothing just stood up and followed him. **

"**It's your tenth birthday in under a week what do you want for your birthday?" **

**Saxon remained silent in moments finally answered as they walked**

"**For _him_ to leave" his answer was so cold, at the end of the hall Soren saw Michael heading downstairs. **

"**I see, well then maybe the humans will get him we wont let him in the safe room" Soren said just to cheer him up. **

**Saxon gave a sinister look that was not normal for a nine year old to give a hate Soren knew would not go away. **

"**What about her" Saxon opened a guest bedroom door and pointed to Rachael who was hiding behind the large armchair in the corner terrified and confused to what was going on. Soren instantly jogged over to her and helped her to her feet**

"**It's alright follow me, I'll take you to the security room" Soren more politely then needed escorted her and Saxon to the security room where they found Erika who had already found Sophia, Sarah and Harmony. **

"**Where is Lilly?" Erika asked looking past them for her. **

"**I know where she is" Saxon ran off down the hall**

"**Saxon no!" Soren closed the security door and ran after him. **

**Kain climbed up onto the roof and began shooting at human's who had managed to reach the roof and was heading for the door. Kain shot them down with 3 fellow hybrid guards, his shot was sniper like his mothers he also used Berettas like her dropping his targets like flies with fly spray. **

"**Where the hell is Kahn?!" Kain looked to the sky but Kahn was nowhere to be seen. The humans where now swarming onto the roof heading for the one door**

"**There is too many inside and barricade the door" Kain ordered pushing them inside before himself shooting the oncoming threats then diving into the doorway and slamming it shut behind bolting it locked. **

"**This is a problem!" Kain mumbled trying to think of what his mother and Marcus would do in this situation. **

"**Let me go out" Michael came up the stairs and walked right past Kain without even asking him. **

"**Dad wait" **

"**No I have a plan" he opened the door letting himself out and closed it behind him. Michael now faced at least thirty humans aiming a weapon **

"**Now I'm letting you out to play you will do as I ask for once for everything I have done for you, now you have to protect my son" Michael talked to the creature inside letting it free. **

"**Excellent, I've rested enough and now I am hungry" He now spoke in the different tone his eyes turning almost full yellow letting the creature take charge. **

"**Don't move you are surrounded…" one human yelled**

"**This guy is whacked" another whispered to the other frowning at Michael's strange split personality. **

**Michael clenched his fists and raised his hands in the air making it look like a surrender, they approached him only to see his sinister smile. Michael let out a battle roar opening his fists summoning his power from the sky, with a loud crack and rumble the clouds that summoned above him in moments the humans began to flinch. All Michael did was squeeze shut his fingers summoning a rain storm of lightning striking all the humans around him one by one no matter where they ran lightning struck them frying each one. **

* * *

**Everyone: Well this is the last chapter for a while, no matter who the pregnancy was going to be it would seem like a soap opera there was a reason it went to Selene otherwise there will be no 3rd. AFireInside-xx is right the plot is starting to rot I need time away to fix it and think on it. But im not changing the main story just because it didn't go the way people wanted, there was a story plan IF im going to finish it for the 3rd to work.**

**liljv: You will have to tell me the name of your story so I can read it**

**Synch14: haha Oh, thats alot of F words I thought it was... so if a New Yorker says fuck at youin a sentance dont take it personally...? Yes I know its like a Soap opera everyone has told me that but no matter who I made pregnant it would be like a soap opeara at least I havent put anyone in a coma :)**

**crazygurl968: Thankyou I do try, even if others dont like it. And thankyou for the happy birthday it was my 21st.**

**mistyqueen: Thankyou too, really thanks. I supose I'm still a big kid when it comes to imagination. I hope i can inprove it better yet. **

**(No one except AFireInside-xx read past this point unless you want the story to be ruined for you)**

**AFireInside-xx: Well finally someone was being honest that was the best review. I need constructive critisim and someone to say "Hey I dont like that" if people thing the chapter was shit the say "Hey your chap was shite" and tell me why like you have Thankyou. Its the reason Im writing this story its my practice I needfeed back.**

**Now I have no idea how you came up with Harmony being pregnant I know another got their wires crossed forgetting she was 3 and thought it was her but I corrected that. Harmony is Kahn's daughter, it was nothing so don't even worry about her or that.**

**No Im not pissed, happy really and I will think about it more I'm trying really but its hardto try andwrite it and keep in mind not torepeat something ive done in STTS, or other stories. Yeah I know its like a soap opera but no matter who I made preagnant it would still be soap opeara. And there was a reason shedoesnt know who the father is cause its to do with the thing in Michael, not Michael himslef, its about the Vorador. It will end up going to their history. **

**Now the otherthing was I couldnt make Lilly pregnant cause she is pregnant in the 3rd one I know everyone wanted her in this one but it wouldruin the 3rd. Then again at this rate maybe no one wants it anymore, I dontknow in a way its likelord of the rings, some people like the first and last one but dont like the one inbertween.Others(Link in my case) like the second and last and think the first one is shite personal prefrance. Anyway Selene's pregnancy will not be normal and by that I mean not like she will have complcations the baby is not... let say notvery human looking. **

**I hope that will be some intrest.... other than Lilly having a baby if you have any other idea's or input please say :D once again thankyou. **


	63. The news

**Marcus ignited himself with his fury powers lighting the way with an orange light making the path somewhat more visible for them making it easier on their old elder eyes. In front of them was a small brick passageway that led further into the throat of darkness**

"**Wonder how far it goes" Viktor stated just as curiosity **

"**Big blouse" Marcus laughed at him and pushed past heading into the darkness. **

**Viktor rolled his eyes not even bothering to bite back letting Marcus had his insult. Marcus eventually reached an old half open wood door that was easily removed with his fist and took a step into the small chamber before him.**

"**A family crypt?" he asked wondering waiting for Viktor's reply to turn and see him leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed if he had been here before. Marcus frowned at his behavior clearly no one had been here since before Viktor killed her family every time that thought of what he had done made him want to rip this throat out or better yet let Lucian kill him. **

**As much as Selene said she had forgotten the past and forgiven him Marcus could still see the pain there she herself pushed it away the typical stubborn Selene. **

**Marcus pushed his own thoughts of what he would do to Viktor of causing Selene so much pain but it was not his place to deal him his punishment now he had to check out if the way was clear and where the smell lingered from. **

**It was only a small chamber with a wood table in the center, around the walls rows of books and shelves of equipment on the far side of the room it looked like what could be a cell. Carefully not to disrupt anything Marcus moved across the room to the iron barred cell chained to the floor was a dry back almost mummified remains of a body still in its tattered cloths with a sliver chain around its neck baring a ring. **

"**Shit" Marcus mumbled he didn't want Selene to suffer anymore and find that her father had gotten up to more then breeding horses. **

"**Should she see this?" Viktor's words echoed around the small room like a ball. **

"**Lie to her? I'm not a spineless liar like you Viktor, I'm not lying to her it's her choice to see this or not and I know she will want to, her mother lead her here"**

**Viktor's eyes narrowed at Marcus, his mouth ached to pas the very words 'she is lying to you' and tell him his mate and wife to be has been unfaithful to him, but not now that would really turn Selene against him.**

"**I meant today, as in now maybe when she is ready and more prepared" Viktor gave a convincing excuse.**

"**No it's up to her…" With the sternest of tones Marcus told him when his eyes fell onto the large over turned book upon the floor under the table next to Viktor's feet.**

**He leaned down and picked up the book it was older than first appeared with large thick leather covered and a metal spine, the corners where decorated in copper detailed corners, the pages yellow from age. Marcus brushed the top cleaning away a layer of dust of the metal crest upon the front he was not prepared for what he saw.**

"**No it can't be" He placed the book down and stepped back staring at it and the crest on the front**

"**That's the human crest, the organization that took Selene and Saxon…" Marcus recognized it instantly. Viktor stood calm with his arms crossed not even flinching, it did not go unnoticed **

"**You knew… You knew this all along" **

"**Yes. It would have died if it was not for his partner in this his best friend continued it on creating the organization today that took Selene"**

"**You never told her this?" Marcus's orange glow grew brighter by the second fueled by his anger**

"**She would have never believed me. I knew he had this chamber somewhere on the property but never found it. I thought the organization had may have died off but it's not till they took Saxon I realized I had not killed them all off" **

"**That's why you killed her father, you weren't going on your blood spree. You lied to her again!"**

"**It wasn't like that" **

"**No you weren't satisfied enough with her father, hungry for more revenge you killed them all but her" **

"**They would have carried it on, but no I went looking for this place he came out after I needed to feed on a horse, yes he came out and I had lured him out to finish him off and take revenge, then his wife came out and I had to kill her as well then the oldest daughter…"**

"**Then you couldn't help yourself and killed five year old twins, five!" **

"**And the Vampyre children her family and ancestors killed?"**

**Marcus fell silent for a moment**

"**It is best you explain all this to Selene not me, she has the right to hear this" Marcus marched past him his fists clenched **

"**Marcus that is not a good idea to expose her to this persuade her to come back after she has had rest"**

"**What? So you can hide the evidence call me a liar?"**

"**No, she has something she needs to tell you once you know you would agree with me" Viktor even followed him to put some sort of trust in him. **

**With the gloomy fog hanging over them like a sheet Selene after crying so hard felt sleepy all she did was lay against the tree trunk as Lucian watched over her waiting for anything to submerge from the house or Marcus to return. **

**He lifted a brow noticing how classic horror film this looked, a run down house in the middle of no where in a fog, bodies in the back shed all he needed was zombies to pop out of the ground. He smiled to himself watching the sword that stood upright in the ground then looked down to check on her to find she had dozed off and was shivering in her light sleep. Not the slightest bit cold and being the gentleman polite he pulled off his coat and wrapped it over her in an attempt to keep both her and baby warm. He studied her features as she slept after a minute of staring at her he could see Sonja it was when she opened her eyes and looked right at him he saw her more though Selene's eyes and saw exactly what Viktor saw. **

**Lucian realized she was looking right at him staring**

"**Sorry I was just deep in thought…"**

**Selene said nothing just stared back he could tell she was rubbing her belly obviously grateful the baby was fine by how she curled over a little. **

"**How far along was she?" Selene asked him about her for the first time**

"**A month I guess. Give or take a few days"**

"**Same as me" Her voice displayed a deep sympathy for him. He tried to smile but it was plain to see his pain haunted him as much as her pain did her**

"**I'm sorry" She verbally gave her sympathy and closed her eyes pulling the coat up closer trying to keep warm. Selene opened her eyes again as she heard and sensed Marcus and Viktor return from their investigation of the shed and sat forward watching them emerge **

"**Well?" she looked to Marcus's expression that was blank**

"**You have to see it for yourself"**

"**But not before you two have a talk" Viktor was intent on not letting her become him with her lies. She gave him a menacing look knowing what he was doing**

"**Alone" Viktor said summoning Lucian away from them giving them some time alone. Viktor headed over to the horses in the foggy paddock while Lucian headed for the creek, Marcus sat next to Selene where Lucian had been sitting. Selene looked away knowing now she would have to tell him the truth now there was no way out of it… then again she could tell him she was pregnant but not who the father was. She felt him slide his hands over her shoulders and pull her back to lie against him **

"**You alright" he whispered in her ear as she rested her head on his shoulder. She sniffed in holding back tears guilt was getting to her everything seemed to come out as she was in his arms like a protective barrier in which she could feel safe to open up. **

"**What's the matter" he continued to whisper worried, and gently brushed away the falling tears from her soft cheeks. **

"**I'm sorry Marcus… I'm sorry" **

"**Its okay, you haven't done anything wrong your mother called you here there was nothing wrong with that" he understood wanting more than ever to ease her pain and sooth the tears.**

"**No, I'm sorry because… because I lied…" she cringed at her own words like pain frowning down lowering her head he rested it into his neck.**

"**To find out the where your mother was leading you that's okay really" **

"**No, no it's nothing to do with this…" she tilted her head back to look him in the eyes when she told him the truth**

"**Then what is it?... Selene?" **

**She did not answer immediately causing him to worry even more **

"**I lied when I told you it was my powers changing… when my scent changed you where right…" **

**His face dropped into a blank looking strait at her. She took each of his hands and slit them under the coat and cloths onto her bare belly**

"**Marcus I'm pregnant"**

* * *

**Yeah Im back half of you probably hate me now so this story only continues on the amout of reviews I get for this chapter if I get enough then I will keep going if I dont well thats it.**

**ehlayah: lol you read other people's review** **coments?Call the cat Lucian? Lucian hates cats he would take offence... then again that would make it funnier. Sorry I have already named the baby and what its going to be I decide by flipping a coin, I dont choose myself. But I may concider one of those names for Lilly's baby if I end up writing the 3rd.**

**crazygurl968: Something you dont hear about everyday... that was exactly what I was looking for thankyou. The Michael, Marcus, Selene thing is not as people actully think alot have jumped to conlusion again.**

**Darkpixie132004: thankyou for the happy birthday, its a maybe to whether or not I continue. It determins the reveiw on this chapter. :)**

**jasmain: Better? I hope so, thankyou.**

**Synch14: Hahahaha well if I ever visit I will remember that. But from my own experiance in the long run its better off just to keep your mouth shut :). Yup Michael can Zap its a elecitrical force power, he can summon lighting.**

**liljv: Your story is great sorry I have only read the first to I have seen you have posted two more and i will read and reveiw them soon. I like your version of life as Selene saw it and how her parents reacted to her sisters pregnancy.**


	64. Escape

**Kain had slowly opened the door in time to witness Michael summon the lightning storm one by one burning each human that tried to run from him into a crisp. **

**As soon as the roof was clear Kain opened the door and stepped out onto the roof top cautiously looking up at the sky**

"**Do not worry, it will not strike you" Michael turned to face Kain **

"**I would never strike my own son ever" Michael smiled lowering his arms, the clouds immediately faded and returned to there normal position. **

**Kain returned him the smile and headed for the edge of the building to see the humans fleeing from the castle before they where struck down. **

**Kain crossed his arms pleased with himself surely his mother would be pleased with him he defended the castle, protected his mate and siblings along with his pack members. **

"**Pregnant?!!!" Marcus's face lit up **

"**Yes, I'm sorry I never told…" **

"**So the test in the bathroom was yours?" he smiled watching every little move her face made.**

"**Yes, I used that bathroom and did it there because I know you check and count the number of pregnancy tests in our bathroom cabinet" Selene had often found him checking or counting the boxes to see if she so even thought she may be pregnant. **

"**But why? You know I really want another baby" his face fell**

"**I…I, I'm sorry I…" **

"**It doesn't matter! Where having a baby!" he cut her off forgetting it, pulled her closer and locked his lips onto hers with excitement before she could tell him anything of the truth. He pulled away and in a shot pulled back the coat then kissed her bare belly excited and froze seeing the fading red mark**

"**You where hurt!" his heart sank is eyes shot to hers questioning**

"**The baby is fine" She played along she couldn't tell him now it would break his heart she didn't want to see the broken look on his face. He let out a sigh in relief **

"**This is the perfect news before our wedding! I couldn't ask for anything more, this is a wonderful gift thank you my love!" he took a kiss from her again, which she was quick to return so it raised no supposition. Inside it ate her guilt screamed and tormented her but her heart couldn't allow breaking his heart she wanted to tell him but she couldn't. He let out a humming laugh as he kissed her nothing could smother this flame of happiness. If only he knew the truth she thought letting him kiss her for as long as he pleased which turned out to be over a minute or so before pulled away**

"**You really have made me the happiest immortal alive" he grinned from ear to ear making the guilt in her scream even louder to the point her chest began to become tight.**

"**What is behind the door?" she asked desperately trying to get off the subject of the baby.**

**Marcus froze remembering now he knew what Viktor meant this also meant Viktor knew about the baby before he did anger would rise but he knew she sort out a father comfort in Viktor and would have told him. He brushed it off not caring in the long run it was better he realized now Viktor was checking the baby when he and Lucian had arrived. **

"**Marcus?" she snapped him out of his thought **

"**What is down there?"**

"**Maybe we should come back later you look tiered and you are in no condition to…"**

"**Oh don't start that again" She pulled away from him knowing now there was definitely something down there. **

"**Selene no" He got up after her grabbing her wrist stopping her from going in**

"**Then why don't you tell me what is down there" she snapped trying to pull away heading for the shed **

"**Not in your condition you have had too much of a shock already that's not good for the baby"**

"**So something _is_ down there!" She almost yelled yanking her arms away from him more determined to see what it was. **

"**No he wrapped his arm either side of her holding her with his body weight locking her in his arms**

"**Marcus!"**

**Marcus smirked knowing she now had equal or less strength against him he was able to stop her completely. **

"**Let her go!" Viktor growled at Marcus in his more sinister tone. Viktor walked over and took the sword from the ground and slid it into his belt **

"**She knows its there already let her find it" **

"**She'll hate you more" Marcus mumbled at him**

"**What!..." Selene stared at Viktor with a look he would never forget. **

**Marcus was about to give in and let her go when she turned wanting to know more than ever and dove the heel of her foot into the top of his.**

"**Argh!" Marcus let her go taking a limp back for a moment then followed her into the shed. **

**Viktor let out a sigh of annoyance she was about to hate him again and by the happy look on Marcus's face she had told him about the baby, just not the fact the chance of it being his was only 50.**

**Viktor drew his sword flinging around to the sound of a cracking stick from behind. Lucian emerged from the trees with his arms crossed ignoring Viktor walking right past him and picked up his coat. **

**Viktor narrowed his eyes at Lucian and eventually put the sword away there was no point in fighting since Selene was only a few meters away. Lucian eventually turned to face him after adjusting his coat **

"**I see what you saw of Sonja in her" Lucian said with almost a smile as sinister as Viktor's.**

"**She may look like Sonja, but she is nothing like her" **

"**I noticed that, she hides her softer side constantly" **

**Viktor huffed at him crossed his arms and stood silent watching the door.**

**Selene found the door and followed the small passage with her hands along the cold black brick walls until she sensed the open chamber before her.**

**Marcus walked up from behind **

"**You can't see?" he realized as she put her hand out to feel anything in front of her**

"**No I can't… I don't know why" **

**He frowned confused never has she lost so many of her powers before, not even with the twins or Kain. Selene stood still almost afraid, in her books she called it more hesitant that she would walk into something that she did not except like the body she smelt.**

"**There is a body in here… where is it?" Marcus watched her look everywhere into the blackness her irises still glowed bright red in the darkness. **

"**You wont walk into it" he watched her lower her wings upset and frustrated her imagination was running wild to what her father had been doing. **

"**So you're just going to stand there or help me?" the glowing red eyes in the pitch black turned and looked strait at him she at least knew where he was.**

"**I'll never get used to that" he mumbled **

"**Well at the slow rate your going I'll never get used to you taking your time, hurry up" **

"**Slow rate?" he stood up strait and headed over to her. **

"**You always stand there and stare" **

"**That's because even in the dark you are so stunningly beautiful even more femininely beautiful with the baby" he came up from behind her put his head over her shoulder and against her head, she could feel his smile on her cheek. She let out an annoyed sigh at him avoiding providing her light or showing her what was here. **

"**Marcus" the impatience in her voice was very clear. **

"**Alright" he slid his hands along her arms and held the top of her hands leading her.**

"**Is there no torches? There had to be my father was only human how would he see?" **

**Marcus lifted his head and looked around the room and saw a number of lamps on the shelves, kerosene lamps hanging from the roof and walls. He lifted her arm with his placing her hand on the lamp, she took the wire handle and fiddled with the glass cover trying to open it, it had been years since she has used one. **

"**Here have some light" he clenched his fist summoning a ball of furry giving a small about of orange light. She turned around and glared at him her glare and anger only rose at the grin on his face. She gave him a sharp stab of her elbow into his stomach then lit the lamp with a small flame power spark from her finger. **

"**I thought you can't use your powers?"**

"**And you can used yours you let me stand in the dark and you could have provided me with some light"**

"**But I did" he said taking the lamp from her after she had slid the glass on and hooked it back up on the chain. **

"**Besides I didn't use my powers I channeled yours into mine and lit it" She stepped away from him toward the shelf near the wall she hadn't seen the table or cage behind her yet she looked back at Marcus and gave a smile then slid her hand up under his top leaving it on his bare well toned abdomen. He returned the smile and gave a small moan of pleasure as she looked back to the lamps along the wall held up her hand and clicked her fingers flicking her wrist all the lamps in the room lit themselves lighting the small chamber now quite well. Marcus in light now looked quite disappointed but he disserved it after taking so long to provide her light. Selene began looking for where the smell came from immediately but here eyes fell on a particular book instead**

"**There it is!" she gave a small smile like remembering a happy memory or a child secretly finding their Christmas presents, she picked up the book and dusted it with her hand upon the front of it the faded words myths and legends was barley visible **

"**That was yours?"**

"**Yes, my sister and I used to read them when our father was not home some of the stories gave me nightmares. Then dad found out I had it and took it of me I never saw it again or knew why he did it" Selene smiled so warmly at the memory and opened the book, locked in an airtight chamber in the dark the pages inside the book where still good as new. **

"**Stupid thing is the image I was most afraid of was the Vampyre" She laughed finding the page of a black and white detailed engraving print of man cross demon drinking the blood of an half naked unconscious woman in his arms that mysteriously looked a bit like Selene.**

**Marcus let out a huff in the ridiculous concept of the artist's dramatic version of a Vampyre **

"**The woman looks a bit like you" he just had to say taking the held out book from her to look closer. She rolled her eyes**

"**It has about Lycans in there to only calling them werewolves, it also has about Jack the Ripper, my sister hated that one because she knew it was true" Selene took the book back and looked for the page**

"**Ever meet him?"**

"**Are you kidding? I'm not that old! I was born late Victorian…" she dropped the book finally seeing the body past Marcus who stood in the way hoping the books was all she would find other than the one on the table. **

**She held her breath eyes wide she slowly walked over to the cell she tried to breathe as she crouched by the iron bars looking at the ring on the chain around its neck**

"…**Jason" **

"**You know who that is?"**

"**Yes… he was my sister's husband… that is his wedding ring he couldn't wear gold on his fingers so he put it on a chain around his neck" **

"**I'm sorry" he crouched next to her and rubbed her back as she lowered her face into her hands**

"**My father killed him…" Selene was gasping hard to breathe in shock this she thought was what Marcus didn't want her to see. She looked up at Marcus**

"**I don't understand why he would do that… Jason was good to Samantha he was good to all of us" **

"**Some people have a secret side they don't let the ones they love see, maybe Jason and your father disagreed on something or something happened" Marcus explained wanting her only to find this and then show her the book later after everything had sank in. **

"**My mother liked Jason she must have known my father locked him up here and let him die" **

"**I'm sorry, come on lets go home you need rest we can come back later with proper equipment and give them all a proper burial" he stood up and held out his hand to her but also made the mistake at glimpsing at the book upon the table drawing Selene's eyes to it. She ignored his out stretched hands and looked strait at the book. From sitting on the floor she only see the corner of the book slowly she climbed to her feet and got only half a step toward it before seeing the crest on the front. Marcus closed his eyes cringing at her still silent reaction **

"**The book was why I didn't want you to come down I would have brought it to you later on" **

**Selene said nothing or even moved shock had her as still as a marble statue solid to the spot Marcus's words reached her ears but they seemed meaningless, her father knew of the Vampyre's and Lycans all along it was why he took the book and why he kept them from going into the shed. Things where starting to fall into place**

"**Jason must of known…" she finally spoke falling to her knees and leant back against the wall. Marcus was about to go to her side when footsteps sounded from behind. He ignored them knowing it was Lucian and Viktor growing concerned the fact they hadn't tried to kill each other was astonishing. **

**Viktor and Lucian found Marcus crouching next to Selene who sat blank still staring at the book.**

**Selene finally looked away and strait to Viktor her eyes changing crimson staring coldly questioning. Lucian took a step away from Viktor avoiding her aim in that direction **

"**Selene let me…" before Viktor could finish the start of his explanation she slid her hand on Marcus's chest again and summoned a large ball of flaming mass hurtling it at him in anger he had lied to her again she knew he knew about her father. Viktor was flung a short distance across the chamber into the shelf and brick wall behind him shattering both the wall and the shelf. Lucian had to give off a smile at Selene's perfect shot and power channeling it off Marcus**

"**Nice shot" he mouthed while neither of them where looking. Viktor still alive groaned in pain covered in books, stone and wood he could feel he had broken a fair amount of bones. A kerosene lamp slid off the broken shelf and finally set fire to the rubble in which Viktor was emerged**

"**No, put it out I want answers!" She kicked the lamp away from the flammable books that where already going up quickly**

"**Step back!" Lucian took in a deep breath filling his chest with air and blew onto the flames putting them out with an ice like breath, held out his hand, like Selene could summon fire he summoned water to put out the wood. Selene grabbed Lucian's wrist and took his power this time and turned to the leaking lamp on the stone floor waving her hand put it out. **

"**You have power of water?" Marcus said with interest **

"**Yes, just don't remind me who I stopped from being burnt" Lucian snarled glaring at Viktor who had managed to sit up in time to witness Lucian's gift. Selene climbed over the rubble her eyes had become normal she looked past Viktor to find another secret chamber behind him that had been covered but the shelves and bricked over. Sniffing the air she smelt more sepulchral air escaping **

"**More bodies…" Selene's shoulders dropped, there was no point in checking it out now, Marcus was right she couldn't take anymore what more could their be to find? At the moment all she wanted was answers from the hybrid she considered a father that she stood on before learning of anything else. **

**Selene walked away leaving Viktor to awkwardly climb out of the rubble and took the large book off the table then picked up her myths and legends book from the floor. **

"**Pick him up" She told Marcus pointing to Viktor. Marcus grabbed Viktor by the arm and swung him up over his shoulder. Viktor let out a snarl of pain but let Marcus carry him back outside knowing his leg was broken. **

**Lucian took the books from Selene carrying them for her. Selene stopped to look at Jason once again and clicked her fingers putting out the lit lamps then took Lucian's arm so he could lead her out**

"**You can put out fire?" Lucian frowned to why she didn't put the fire on Viktor out**

"**I could have if not pregnant I had sucked to much power out of Marcus and could only take enough from you to put out the lamp"**

**Lucian said nothing more just helped her up the steps and out past her family to find Marcus had called in all three horses and was putting a groaning Viktor up onto Oxo. Viktor sat up slowly coming right his bones where popping back into place healing themselves**

"**No put him on Kraven" Selene pointed to Kraven who stared at them ears up listening. **

"**You named a horse after Kraven?" Lucian tried not to laugh**

"**Well it was a joke at first, cause he ran away from the cow and almost everything when we first got him so it was a nickname that stuck and turned into his name" **

**Lucian let out a small laugh **

"**That sounds about right" he mumbled. Marcus put Viktor on Kraven and handed him the reins then took the sword from him**

"**What do you think your doing?" Viktor tried to take the sword back from him but Marcus stepped back out of reach before he could snatch it. Selene handed Lucian the reins to Oxo taking the books from him she then slid them in the saddle pack on Pronto's saddle behind Marcus. **

**Marcus held his arm down ready to pull her up onto the saddle with him **

"**No Pronto hate's two riders, he's temperamental" She never gave him eye contact and jumped up onto the saddle behind Lucian.**

**Lucian hesitated as Marcus glared at him the jealously was clear **

"**Oxo is bigger and will carry two or more, he's more obedient and better tempered" Selene said a matter of fact Marcus almost roared in jealousy with her riding with someone else. **

"**Kraven" Selene spoke to the black horse that walked over to her**

"**Take us back the way you came" she asked him brushing his mane out of his eyes. **

"**He won't lead…" Marcus stopped watching Kraven walk back the way he came toward the castle. **

"**He brought me here, he will lead us back" Selene explained watching Marcus let her and Lucian go next so she was in the middle then followed after. They rode into the fog till they got to the creek Kraven took a step into the water then stepped back refusing to go into the water**

"**Stupid horse still is afraid of water, how did he cross last time?" Viktor snarled**

"**He did it on his own… but it's not him something is stopping him" Selene pointed to the creek that began to run crimson red like a stream of blood. The fog around them began to grow thicker and the hollow unearthly screech came echoing around them from the trees. **

"**Your father doesn't want us to leave" Lucian raised his hand at the water**

"**He can piss off" Viktor realized what Lucian was doing. **

"**Now you're copying Moses?" Viktor snapped turning round just to glare at him.**

"**Shut up Viktor I don't see you helping" Marcus snapped watching the blood colour creek drop till it was barley a puddle **

"**Hurry" Lucian said holding his arm up keeping the water level down**

"**This would be better if I had the sword" Viktor grumbled giving Kraven a hard kick making him cross to the other side. **

"**I'm closer to the house I will use it" Marcus snapped back ready to attack either one of her fathers. Marcus waited till Selene was across before crossing himself he rode down into the creek quickly he could feel something approaching quickly toward them he drew the sword and held it up as Pronto struggled with the muddy bottom of the creek. **

**As soon as Marcus held the sword in the air the speeding presence stopped in its path and disappeared**

"**Hurry up the water pressure is building I can't hold it off much longer!" Lucian yelled his arm shaking**

"**He's not moving" Marcus gave him another kick but Pronto's hooves sank in the mud**

"**He's in the mud!" Selene watched the mud form a pair of hands come out grabbing hold of Pronto's front legs. Pronto began to neigh loudly panicking as his feet sank **

"**Steady!" Marcus tried to calm his horse as he leaned over the side and swung the sword down at the arm cutting it freeing a foot.**

"**It's the books… It's the books he wants" Selene remembered she had stuffed the books in his saddle pack. Marcus swung around and unbuckled the saddle pack and threw it in her direction Selene reached out to catch the pack but it never made it all the way it stopped mid way being caught by something else**

"**No!" Selene shuffled back to climb off Oxo when Viktor charged past galloping at full speed snatching it off the clear force before it could fling it away from them and held it tight**

"**Got it" Viktor yelled **

"**But I don't" Lucian yelled referring to the water, Marcus and Pronto where still stuck in the middle of the creek Pronto as a bad tempered stubborn horse he was had just leaned forward and bucked the second hand into a blob when the water gave way. **

"**Marcus!" Selene screamed watching him disappear under a gush of water that was no longer blood Lucian had to stop her from jumping off the horse. **

"**Marcus?!" Selene called for him again and sat waiting**

"**I'm alright" Marcus called back coughing. Selene let out a sigh dropping her head resting it on Lucian's back. **

"**Take this and make haste back to the castle I will take care of Marcus and this thing" Lucian snatched the pack out of Viktor's hand and handed it to Selene and headed back for the castle following the trees as far as he could remember. **

**Viktor followed the creek a short way until he found Marcus sitting on the side of the bank above him the soaking wet horse shaking water out of his mane. Viktor looked around**

"**Where is the sword!?"**

"**I don't know I dropped it" **

"**In the water!?" **

"**Yes" **

"**Get it, get in there and get it now" **

"**It's just a sword one better lost" **

"**No you fool get it now we cant let it fall into the wrong hands" Viktor desperately snared the importance Marcus groaned standing up and looked into the creek, there on the bottom was the sword giving off a bright shine showing him where it lay. Soaking wet anyway Marcus re-submerged into the water and retrieved it.**

"**There" he snapped sliding it into his belt then took Pronto's reins. **

"**Marcus you do not realize the importance of that sword"**

"**And what importance is that?" Marcus grumbled getting up onto the wet saddle. Viktor sighed **

"**That sword is the only thing that can kill Selene, she is more powerful and invincible than she realizes, ripping off her wings would not have killed her, neither would her bleeding dry she would only go into hibernation by all rights when you took the plate off she should have died but she didn't she barely had enough blood left in her to fill a jar" **

**Marcus's cringed remembering her pain and looked down at the only weapon that could kill his mate**

"**That is why it must not fall into anyone other than Selene's hands"**

"**How, how is such a weapon possible?" **

"**The V on the handle was not for Viktor, the V stands for Vorador it was forged by them it was their leader's sword and destined to be the weapon of the balancer"**

"**You mean the story of the child born and taken into darkness where he becomes the most powerful being and balance out every race? The child that would stop the wars? That was a story nothing more" **

"**Don't be simple you believed in it you thought it was Kain" **

"**Then I did but then Selene changed and I thought our but then she had twins and I don't think it is them" **

"**I think it is the baby she carries now"**

**Lucian found the way back easier than the way in he just had to follow where the fog got thinner and follow the scent back. Selene like last time dozed off into a sleep it was the fog that had done it to make her see what she saw and now it was letting her go. She had fallen asleep against Lucian making him feel trusted by her but at the same time if Marcus saw this jealousy would make him kill him even if it was a harmless act of Selene's doing.**

**The fog lifted from them and before he knew it the stables where back in view above them the castle **

"**Lucian" Duncan was standing armed at the stable door.**

"**Shhhh" Lucian put a finger to his lips for him not to wake Selene**

"**Oh" Duncan swung the gun to his back and gently pulled Selene off the horse and carried her into the stable**

"**Warm her up she's cold and shivering again" Lucian said taking the horse into its stable and removed its saddle. Duncan placed Selene on the hay and covered her in one of the horse's blankets to keep her warm. He picked up the radio **

"**Kain, Its Duncan we have your mother she's in the stable here" **

"**Is she alright?" Kain's voice came though**

"**Yeah she looks fine" **

"**We'll be right down" **

**Lucian gave the horse a pat**

"**Good boy" he closed the stall at let him rest **

"**Why are you so armed?" Lucian asked**

"**The humans attacked the castle while you four disappeared**

"**Was anyone hurt?" **

"**No, Kain and Michael took care of it they had the humans running from here" **

"**Really" **

**Kain stood in the hall near the safe room watching everyone come out everyone came out but Lilly and Saxon**

"**Where is Lilly?" Kain asked Erika**

"**Saxon knew where she was and ran after her Soren chased him"**

"**I'll look for them can you go to the stables mum is back she is with Duncan he said she is alright but I think there is something wrong" **

"**Sure" Erika headed down to the stables. **

**Michael had over head Duncan talk to Kain and headed for the stables meeting Lucian on the way**

"**Took care of a few human's then?" **

"**They where attacking my son" **

**Lucian gave a smile **

"**Well as long as they are gone" he carried on toward the castle.**

**Michael found Duncan sitting next to Selene waiting for her to wake up**

"**Selene!?" Michael panicked **

"**Shhhh, she's alright just asleep Lucian told me what happened she's had a hard time and she's pregnant" Duncan once again opened his mouth without thinking.**

"**Pregnant!?" Michael winced. **

"**Oh site wasn't supposed to say that… don't tell anyone" Duncan asked**

"**No I wont" Michael's voice expressed the pain of heartbreak it was bad enough she was marrying Marcus now she carried his child, all of this right in front of his face almost rubbing his nose in it. **

"**Duncan?" Kain's voice came back though the radio **

"**I'll watch her" Michael opted then taking Duncan's seat as he walked out.**

"**Sel…" Michael stopped felling dizzy only to pass out falling back onto the hay as soon as he was fully out to it his eyes opened to their yellow state it had taken control. It smiled making sure its hand was warm before slowly pulling back the cover a little and then Selene's shirt. Very slowly he held his hand above her abdomen and the other hand over her forehead keeping her asleep he lowered his hand onto her abdomen, she gave a frown and a moan **

"**No, no stay sleeping mother to be" he smiled his hand above her head glowing to keep her in her dreams. He felt around her abdomen **

"**Good" he told himself with a smile, the red mark had fully healed there was not sign of it at all. **

"**Now for step two" His eyes focused to black his hand began to glow eventually his palm opened up and small amount of black blood oozed from the wound onto her abdomen he gritted his teeth bending his fingers down onto the black substance as the wound in his palm closed he pushed down on her abdomen slightly, and slowly the black substance began to be absorbed into her skin. **

**Selene began to stir almost trying to pull out of her sleep feeling something happening to her, her mother instincts where warning her as a pain began to rise in her abdomen **

"**Baby…" she moaned in her sleep moving a little and began to breathe heavy **

"**It's alright you're baby is fine I know it hurts it will all be over soon just stay sleeping" he talked to her calmly until all the black substance was gone she began to calm as the pain was fading. As soon as he took his hand away he pulled her top down and covered her with the blanket sat normally and took the hand over her forehead away letting her wake in her own time. **

* * *

**Sorry I was going to post yesterday but felt ill and went to bed so I did a nice long 10 page chapter for you. **

**Synch14: Happy of course until he finds out whats really going on. Oh yes you should check your email provider or something cause I got another virus.**

**Christian Jonsson: Thankyou and you'll find you its not what people think it is**

**ehlayah: lol it will come to it. Hmmm I have thought about Viktor and Lucian bring back Sonja but it might not work cause Viktor was already created from the circle out of Selene's bloodthere for he cannot summon someone, but Lucian could only if he bit Sonja.**

**mago: Thankyou gotta keep readers interested. Did you ask me to email you? I have a bad memory sorry if I was...**

**Shannon: Yes there will be a3rd. hehehe well the story willbe more exciting (I hope) for you if you dont know whats going to happen. **

**jasmain: Thats okay I appreciate the fact you took time to read and review like I do everyone :)**

**Darkpixie132004: I havent explained it yet no but I will in time. A hint... I cant really say it without giving it away other than its not what you think, and in a way Selene was loyal to Marcus. **

**lieinrgraves1: Thanks the story will continue.**

**mistyqueen: I hope to and his reaction will change as soon as he learns of what really is going on. **

**AFireInside-xx: I wasn't holding it captive, I just needed a break from it for a while its like continuously running and engine on high speed it eventually wears out and blows something. I was writing everyday and like the engine I just needed to slow for a bit. Besides I will continue it I couldnt stop if I wanted to anyway I love writing.The story will explain why she thinks it may be Michaels. Yeah if it is Michael it would throw a spanner into the works, butothersare crossing fingers hoping itsMarcus's. Maybe its something else. **

**crazygurl968: She's hesitating (in other names she's scared) to tell him but the gilt will get the better of her and she will have to, shes marrying him how can she stand at the alter and vow her love for him on this lie? Yes I will keep writing. Hahaha someone reconed I should write for soap operas :D**

**liljv: Marcus called Viktor a blouse, in other names a wuss as a joke cause Viktor hesitated to go down the tunnel cause he knew what was down there not because he was affraid. Yes it was why her father turned on her he didn't want to hurt her at first but he would have gone to any extent to drive the 'demon' out of her wanting his daughter back, he does love her but his sprit from over 100 years of lingering has grown angry. **


	65. Young love

**Erika pushed open the stable door looking for any sign of anyone or Selene but she found no one**

"**Duncan?" She called thinking maybe he was invisible.**

**She heard a moan as a response running to the hay stall she found Selene still in the same spot waking up**

"**Selene? Selene are you alright?" Erika tried to wake her bringing her around.**

"**Erika?" Selene opened her red eyes scrunching up her forehead she slowly woke drowsily. **

"**Where did you go?... Selene there's something wrong with you nose" **

**Selene winced and put her hand to her face after feeling the trickle of blood ooze from her nose. She frowned as it tingled and was almost pure black her body felt different her head felt dizzy she couldn't even sit up. **

"**What Happened?"**

"**Just the… changing of my powers" Selene told her remaining sitting there was no point in getting up to topple face first into the hay.**

"**Just rest" Erika had brought Selene's excuse.**

**Duncan ran into Lucian and Kain who sniffed around the castle perimeter.**

"**What's going on why did you call me over" Duncan's face became pale at the sight of Kain's pale distraught face he knew instantly**

"**Where is Lilly!?" Duncan panicked **

"**We can't find her… they have taken her Saxon saw them take her out with a tranquilizer attacking the top of castle was a diversion" Kain almost cried**

"**Why would they take Lilly!?" **

"**We found this" Lucian held up a folder that Duncan almost snatched and held it open, inside was a photo of her and information on her.**

"**They thought she was pregnant so they aimed for her" Kain snarled kicking a log shattering it to pieces. **

"**How could they possible know this?" Duncan closed the folder wanting to rip it up yet he knew better than to destroy evidence.**

"**Because some fucken bastard on the inside is telling them!" Kain almost roared so angry at himself. Duncan dropped the file and ran back to the stables to Selene. Kain dropped his face into his cupped hands in which wound around of one was her bracelet he found on the lawn.**

**Lucian placed his hand on his shoulder supportively**

"**Don't blame yourself it's not your fault if you really love her and want to be her mate you will find her you will sense where she is"**

"**But we haven't marked each other"**

"**Marking is more loyalty the bond is really more in the heart" **

**Kain thought hard about the events over the last month to help him lead her where she was. **

"**The prisoner!" Kain remembered knowing it was mason's organization that took her.**

**Lucian let Kain run off toward the castle while he searched for further evidence. **

**When Duncan ran into the barn Marcus and Viktor had just arrived**

"**Erika!" she was just the person he wanted to see. **

"**What?"**

"**It's Lilly she's been taken!"**

"**What!" Erika screamed running out the barn Duncan trailing after her.**

**Marcus heard nothing as his focus was only on Selene she didn't look good**

"**I'll check it out" Viktor said to Selene knowing Marcus wouldn't hear him. **

"**You don't look so good" Marcus slid his arm around the back of her neck and shoulders supporting her as she could barely sit up. As she felt his warm arm touch her back she relaxed onto him giving up**

"**I don't know what's wrong… I can't even sit up"**

"**We better get you checked out, I'll carry you" He warned her before picking her up suddenly. **

"**No, I feel nauseous… Marcus it aches" She moaned, her eyes barely open she rubbed her abdomen. **

"**It's alright I'll take you strait to the medical ward" He gently took her up into his arms and carried her out toward the castle **

"**Stop I don't feel so…" Selene's eyes shot open before she could finish her body convulsed in his arms, he heard the unmistakable sound followed with a wet warm substance on his chest and over Selene. **

"**Sorry…" Selene groaned lightly**

"**No it's alright I understand vomit on me all you like honey" He knew it was her pregnancy, only this time something was wrong.**

**He looked down to check her to find she had vomited up only blood and the typical black Vorador blood in her system, the doctors who examined her would have to be careful of the toxic blood that dripped from her mouth over her chin down her throat and over her chest, not to mention all over him.**

**Marcus wasted no time in getting her to the hospital ward, she had thrown up twice more before he arrived almost kicking the door off the hinges and placed her on the narrow medical bed in the center of the room. **

"**She's vomiting blood and she's pregnant this never happened last time"**

"**Alright lay her on her side, take that bowl over there and hold it for her" the doctor pointed to the stainless steel bowl on the bench in the corner of the room then put on a specialized apron and arm length gloves to protect him from the blood**

"**Let's take a look" **

**Kain almost ripped the door of the cell off the grid and grabbed Renee by the throat holding him off the ground he snarled at him**

"**You are going to write down where all the bases are and where they take captives, it you don't and I don't see Lilly again I wont kill you just put you though unimaginable torment everyday for the rest of your life!" Renee began to shake in fear at the tight grip around his throat, Kain's black eyes and set of razor sharp teeth baring at him was enough for him to willingly write down what ever Kain wanted.**

"**I will, I will!" Renee gagged, there was no food bribing this time.**

**Kain dropped him and threw a scrap of paper and pen at him **

"**Write! Now!" **

**Renee shook with fear as Kain stood over him when he wrote**

"**Here that's all I know" **

**Kain snatched the pen and paper back and headed out but stopped at the door**

"**If there is even one hair harmed on her head so help_ you_ god I will rip off each of your limbs slowly" **

**Renee swallowed hard in fear.**

**

* * *

Sorry this one is small Ive been really tired today.**

Synch14: You'll find you Lilly's powers in the next chapter. And you'll have to wait till the baby is born till you find out what it is too hehehehe.

Christian Jonsson: hahah Michael into? who said that was Michael? They will go back to the shed.

Mistyqueen: He hasn't hurt the baby dont worry about that :D

liljv: Your daydream is exactly what it was :D well done.


	66. A bond is tied

**Kain read the descriptions of both places on the paper to where Renee thought they would have taken Lilly and charged out to the garage **

"**Fuck" he stopped in the doorway as he went to grab his keys but he had already lost his bike the fist time he speed to town over a week ago to find the girls. Kain's eyes fell on his mothers keys to her new Harley the metal disc on the key had Selene scratched into the back. **

"**Sorry mum" he snatched the keys and jumped on the bike, willing to rescue Lilly at any cost.**

**With a roar of the bike he set off down the driveway and out the gate quickly climbing to top speed down the road like a bullet, he knew exactly where each of the places where.**

**Kain first headed for the old boat shed on the main river next to the abandoned docks silently parking the bike in an old shed and covered it with a sheet. **

**He took off his cloths and slowly climbed into the freezing water **

"**Fuck, why does it have to be winter now" he ever so lightly mumbled shivering as he climbed into the water and looked for a form to take diving under the water that chilled to the bone. He gave off a call then rose back to the surface for a sharp breath as he shivered from the cold.**

**The only thing that came to his call was an eel that brushed against his ankle giving him the DNA he needed to take form as 3 large eels in minutes. Now with thick warm skin and a means to enter the boatshed unseen Kain made his way out into the river. **

**Lilly drowsily fluttered open her deep blue eyes only to slam them shut again and give a moan at the bright light above her that stung her sleepy eyes. **

"**She's waking up" a woman's voice sounded faintly in the background.**

"**Give her more drugs" A mans voice snapped**

"**I can't she can't have anymore it will effect the baby" **

"**Fine just make sure she's strapped down" **

**Lilly felt the straps tighten her to the hard metal surface she lay flat on and the sound of more footsteps enter the room**

"**Alright take her to level eight to the lab for examining" **

**She felt the surface she lay on be lifted onto a trolley and moved feet first out what sounded like a garage and into a smooth floor corridor. She finally opened her eyes after they had adjusted to the light and saw the masked humans above her. One looked down coldly at her as they entered the elevator then away as a woman stepped forward in Lilly's view. She was a slightly pudgy woman with stylish glasses, a low hair line, a mono-brow and a very hairy upper lip that almost looked like a moustache if it was any hairier. To top things off she had what looked like a growing wart on her nose, surprisingly her teeth where perfectly white and strait not to mention her taste in fashion was also stylish. Lilly noticed the woman staring back at her with the one eyebrow it was hard to tell if she was frowning at her or not. **

"**Stop staring creature girl" the woman spoke clearly and well**

"**I would, but I am undecided if you are a man or a woman" Lilly snapped having a go while she still had the chance. **

"**Silence creature or I will bind your eyes" **

"**Creature? I'm not the creature or one who needs to shave, let alone grow my nose Pinocchio" Lilly smirked. Her hybrid ears picked up the human guards trying not to giggle. **

"**See with a single brow like that I can't tell if you are frowning at me" Lilly continued to make fun of the woman hoping she would crack. **

**The human guards laughed louder causing the woman to react **

"**That's it you smart little bitch" the woman picked up a towel and put it over Lilly's eyes**

"**There is a way to fix it you know, it's called wax look into it" Lilly continued to pick fun at her as the lift came to a stop, following with the ding of the door. **

**The woman didn't reply giving Lilly the satisfaction**

"**The seventh door on the left" the woman instructed them now clearly in a foul mood. They wheeled her into the room then lifted her onto the table in the center and began attaching it still. **

"**Stay here I will be right back" The woman ordered **

"**Watch it the wizard of Oz wants their wicked witch back" Lilly had to pick at her one last time. The woman ignored her and the guards tiny laughed they tried so desperately to hide. **

**Kain swam under the doc pillars, past the locked doors and into the boatshed where only two guards outside a security door stood. Kain as the three eels squirmed up onto the dock and molded together grew black fur and became the version of the junk yard dog. His heart fluttered in hope and excitement as Lilly's scent was strong in the air which meant she had passed this way in less than a minute ago, fate had been kind for him to choose the right place to check first, then again it was common sense as this place was closer. **

**Kain came charging out from behind the stacked boats and headed right for the first guard's throat killing him, the les humans after them there where the better. **

**The second guard was quicker than Kain had suspected and fired off a shot striking Kain in the chest throwing him with a yelp off the dead guard and onto the floor. **

**Bleeding but his will unaffected he got to his feet and lunged at the second guard even as he was shot the second time in the hip he managed to sink his teeth into the guard mauling him. The blood in his mouth was divine even now he had a greater purpose of a satisfactory kill to find his intended mate making the blood even more satisfying then ever, he now knew what Marcus meant by the blood thirst of a kill for a mate. Everything he didn't understand then he understood now as his will to find and protect Lilly took charge, now he understood how Marcus felt over his mother and how strong Marcus really was to resist and accept him as his own and not react to him when Selene was pregnant his respect for Marcus had grown. Changing back into his bare human form Kain stole a swipe card from the dead guard and slid it though the lock only for the screen to pop up 'enter number'**

"**Shit" Kain growled holding up the card about to tear it in half when he spotted the number written on the back. He punched in the number and watched the door slid open opening the path for him and a stronger scent of Lilly.**

"**Stupid fuck" Kain rolled his eyes and ran down the corridor following the scent. **

**Lilly sat still waiting till the woman came back and the four guards left, the towel covering her eyes was removed and the table she was strapped to was tilted up so she almost was in the standing position. **

"**Suppose you thing you're real smart?"**

"**Wouldn't you if you where captured?"**

**The woman's lip twitched glaring at Lilly for a moment while she prepared a drug for her. **

"**Huh I thought you of all people would understand what its like to be born someway and have no choice about it"**

"**I don't know what you are talking about" **

"**You where not born attractive and I was not born a normal human you where discriminated and now so am I" **

"**You don't know my life!" the woman grew angry but her lower lip shook a little as if she was trying not to cry.**

"**You where I can see it, we are not so much different, I'm sorry I made fun of you being drugged hasn't put me in the best of moods let me go I've hurt no one" **

"**No, I got respect in this job I'm not throwing it away for pity" The woman tapped the tube of the syringe getting the air bubbles out and headed over to Lilly.**

"**Then you are hurting one of your own"**

"**You are not one of my own" she roughly stabbed the needle into her arm only for it to go right though into the metal table.**

"**Very well I will have to escape instead and hurt you because you are in my way" Lilly passed though the straps like she did the bars underwater and stepped free of the table. The woman gasped in shock and stepped back **

"**There where too many guards before and I was off guard" Lilly left her standing in shock and walked though the door, her body becoming a clear almost ghostlike outline as she moved though the door. **

**Kain struck at least fifteen guards on the way down to the eighth floor where he picked up her scent the strongest but he was becoming week as he was loosing blood from a good amount of bullet wounds but it did not detour him as he limped down the hall. He came to a stop when his eyes feel on a familiar blond figure step out into the corridor and run toward him **

"**Kain?!!!" she called smelling his scent then spotted the dog covered in blood next to the dead guards. **

**Kain slowly changed into his human form and called for her**

"**Lilly…" he coughed out a mouthful of blood**

"**Shit! Kain!!!" she panicked and ran to his side as he remained on the floor, his naked body had well over fifteen bullets wedged into him his skin covered in blood. **

"**I knew you would come for me but that was suicide!" Lilly began to cry **

"**I didn't want to lose you" **

"**And I don't want to lose you… you bleeding badly" she hugged him as she slowly was becoming unconscious. Her sharp ears picked up more guards on the way, now she had to save him. She grabbed him by the collar and dragged him into the near by lab and slammed the door shut locking it as best she could then jammed heavy furniture behind the door. **

"**Hold on" she called her cheeks becoming wet with tears. She pulled out a medical box and bandages all she needed to do was stop the bleeding long enough for him to rejuvenate. She worked on him quickly sealing the wounds that bleed deepest then looked in the refrigerator for any blood but there was no such luck. She had stopped his bleeding now he needed blood**

"**That's in my veins…" she sat by him and sat him up against her then bit deeply into her wrist and held it over his mouth. He opened his eyes that where black and began drinking her sweet blood it was and always would be the sweetest most intoxicating blood he would ever drink. **

**She let him feed for just under a minute then pulled her wrist away, in a few moments he was almost normal, four of his wounds had healed it was enough for them to make an escape. **

**Bashing and ramming came from outside the door along with taunts and abuse that they had no where to run. **

"**Where fucked…" Kain mumbled then looked up into her eyes**

"**At least you're here" **

"**Where not fucked I too have learnt my powers" She smiled letting go of him she grabbed the white medical coat and handed it to him**

"**It's cold outside you'll need this" she smiled half smugly scanning his tones body while he wasn't looking putting on the coat. **

"**What is your plan?"**

"**Hug me" **

"**What?!" Kain looked puzzled. Both of them shot their heads to the door that was almost rammed open**

"**Just hug me" **

"**Alright" he had no idea what she was up to but he trusted her limped over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rapped her arms around him even tighter **

"**Ouch…" his moan was quickly stopped as the door was busted open completely in time to see both Lilly and Kain arm in arm become a light blue colour then to only a clear outline then thin air. **

"**What the…" they shot a dart though the air but it hit nothing but the other side of the room. **

**A tall male in a lab coat held up a small hand held device**

"**Its no use there gone, it appears the young female has the ability to teleport"**

**Far on the other side of the river behind a gorse hedge an outline of a hugging pair appeared in seconds became two forms.**

**Kain let her go and looked at his body checking everything was in order then back at her once again catching her blue eyes in the fading light of dusk**

"**That was amazing!" **

"**I only learned of it a couple of days ago I was going to tell you but I got distracted"**

"**I don't care it got us out of there" he lowered his head almost in embarrassment**

"**You ended up saving me" **

**She tipped his chin up so he would look at her **

"**But you came and got me, you endured I don't know how many bullets to save me" She smiled then leaned in and began to kiss him lightly enjoying the pleasure all the more as his blood has trickled onto his lip. He gave a small moan of please of her fingers lightly trailing down his neck and onto his chest until she accidentally ran over a bullet hole making him jump and pull away.**

"… **ouch" he winced.**

"**Sorry"**

"**Don't be being shot was worth it just for that" **

**She blushed a little smiling. **

"**I'll have to pull them out" He groaned a little in pain.**

"**We can't do it here, there must be somewhere we can take shelter for the night" She stood up**

"**Wait here I will look around" She headed off past the gate till she was out of sight. **

**Even in pain he still smiled and rubbed his hand on his neck and lips where she had kissed and touched, it still tingled with pleasure at her very touch it was a effective pain killer to detour him from the pain.**

**In little under five minutes Lilly came back **

"**There is a farm up the road but their barn is this end of the farm, we can hide in the loft" **

"**Good" **

**She helped him to his feet and they both headed for the barn slowly taking their time letting the darkness of night shelter them. They reached the barn that was next to a sheering shed inside the barn was full of sheep which Kain used his powers to keep calm and quiet. **

"**I think we better take the bullets out before you climb into the loft" He took a seat on an over turned barrel and let her begin to pull out the bullets.**

**He enjoyed her simple touch until her finger dove into the wounds and pulled the metal from his flesh. He gritted his teeth and continued to watch her eyes scan his body with a smile enjoying the attention as painful as it was. **

**She knew he must have been in dire pain as she pulled each one out his knuckles where white yet he continued to smile at her though the whole thing**

"**There all finished" she dropped the last one.**

"**Thank you" he gave her a small kiss before she broke away **

"**There is a tap over there you can clean up I will make us a bed" She turned away and climbed the ladder to the loft. Kain made is way over to the hose and washed the blood off only to spot a phone on the wall**

"**Hey Lilly I found a phone, I better ring and tell them where fine" **

"**Tell them we will be back in the morning" **

**Kain dialed the number to get Soren on the other end**

"**Hi Soren its Kain… Yeah where fine we got out, look where lying low in a hiding spot we found we will come home in the morning… alright bye" Kain hung up. He looked up to see Lilly standing next to the ladder wrapped in an old blanket**

"**There is only hay, a few old blankets and some horse covered to sleep on" **

"**Then chuck us down that blanket" **

"**I can't"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Cause it's the_ only_ thing I'm wearing" she raised a brow with a cheeky mischievous look on her face. Kain's eyes almost fell out of his head, as fast she has ever seen him move he was up the ladder and she was in his arms in the blink of an eye. **

"**That was quick" she giggled wrapping her arm around his neck as he carried her over to the self made bed. She let out a giggle**

"**Didn't you mother tell you not to do it in the hay?"**

"**Where on blankets" he giggled back laying on top of her beginning to gnaw lightly next to her ear. **

**His hands ventured under the blanket that covered her and pulled it back revealing her bare body against his she took in a gasp at how cold his skin was. She pulled the blankets over the booth of them he saw the bite mark on her wrist and gently took her hand then kissed the mark**

"**Kain" she whispered ever so lightly, he turned to her and looked her in the eyes **

"**I want to make us official, I want to mark you" she whispered looking him deep in the eyes, his own eyes looked away to her neck, he couldn't deny it was what he wanted**

"**So do I" he lowered his head and sank his teeth right deeply into her neck to feel the sharp moment of pain when she sank hers into his neck. **

* * *

**Sorry about posting late, I finished it off only to find when I went to post it they where working on the site, and they always do it on pasific time! grrr. **

**Synch14: They said for a while it was Derek Jaccobi, thennow they say its Tony Curran, then another site thinks its some other guy, huh go figure.**

**ehlayah: Well Smart, smart, smart arn't we? yes your speculation on the baby is correct. Oh yes they will brawl all in good time, and no it is not Renee,Selene saw to it no one or thing made contact with him, except bibary chocolate cake. **

**crazygurl968: Just a little be upset :) No he didn't hurt the baby and you'll find out who the daddy is after the wedding. You are on the right track.**

**Christian Jonsson: Yeah must grind down the horns. But I needed them to take her and Kain go after her to strengthen their bond and make each other mates.**

**AFireInside-xx: Ah its alright. Its understandible how you would think that though, it seemed like I did that didn't it... Oh well I will make an effort never to hold ransom :D And I still post even if I think its good enough or not hehehe hence the bad gramma! Thankyou for your review (Like always) I love every one of them and your huge thankyou, it makes me want to write even more, Thank You!**

**Shannon: I have rasured everyone and you this I'm not going to hurt the baby, Im not that evil :) yay December...Do'oh thats a year away, oh well it will give me something to look forward too :)**

**liljv: Hehehehe I will email you :)**


	67. Bed of rats

**The day was more than bright with barely a single cloud in the sky showing off its azure blue above a young Selene bare foot heading out into the garden. She carried a small bowl of left over oatmeal from breakfast toward the stables, she was barely higher than the rose bushes along the path she was the whole of five years old. In her small light blue summer dress her mother had made reached past her knees waving slightly in the warm breeze. She reached the stable door and put the bowl down as she was carrying it with both her small hands to pull open the door. She heard voices on the other side, one she knew as her father the other two she'd never heard her main concentration was on the door. **

"**Cain, I think one of your little ones is trying to open the door" a woman's voice boomed heading toward her. Selene almost fell forward as the woman pulled open the large door and looked down at her**

"**You're a strong little one, you must be Selene" **

**Selene said nothing and just stared up at her with her large chocolate eyes wondering who the hell this woman was. She picked up the bowl and walked past her to her father who stood with another man holding a box. **

"**At about 7pm…" the thin man stopped looking to Selene almost glaring down his nose at her he turned the box around she didn't see the symbol on the front**

"**Daddy" she held up the bowl to him he took it and placed it on the stall door then picked her up**

"**Its aright she's only five she wont remember anything" He smiled holding Selene with one arm on his side, she held up her and showing her five little fingers to the thin man who finally gave a smile.**

"**Selene this is Mr. and Mrs. Gilford" **

"**Awe she is such a little sweetie"**

"**Ha, ha, ha not always, she has a temper like her mother, she's going to look like her too" her father smiled but Selene just shyly looked away over his shoulder resting her chin on his shoulder and wrapping her arm around his neck so he wouldn't put her down, she loved it when she got his attention and picked her up. **

"**Mason take a photo, you need to practice" **

"**Alright" he grumbled putting the box down and began to unpack. **

"**Come on lets feed Castor" **

"**Oh I can do it" the woman stepped closer and took Selene off her father and carried her to the stall picked up the bowl and held it with her. **

"**You can put her down the other side of the stall Castor won't kick her she's good with girls, that's why she gets the left over breakfasts" **

**The woman put her down as the large tan horse came over to Selene and began tickling her face by sniffing her with her soft nose.**

**Selene began to giggle then held up the bowl for Castor to eat**

"**Alright it's ready" Mason moaned crossing his arms. **

"**Okay come on you" Cain leaned over the stall and picked Selene up**

"**Photo time" he gave her a small peck kiss on her rosy cheek and held her up on his side like he did before.**

**Mason adjusted the focus of the large box then popped his head out form the large black sheet cover and walked over and stood next to Cain and his wife**

"**Smile Selene" Her father said right before the camera made a click and the magnesium flash burned out as the camera took the photo. He put her down and handed her the empty bowl **

"**Take this back inside to mummy" he handed her the bowl. On the way back her eyes hit the crest on the case a shield shape that held the shape of a sun, in the center of the sun was an ancient letter symbol of the human warrior. **

**Selene gasped suddenly waking she had drifted off after an injection the doctor had given her. Her memory had found the moment she had seen the crest in her past it was only once but she saw it vivid enough to remember, not to mention the photo that was taken would have the crest on the case in view.**

"**How are you feeling" Drowsy she realized she was laying on a large tattooed chest she looked up to see Marcus smiling down at her. She realized she was naked lying on top of his naked body in their bed under the sheets. He was keeping her warm with his fury powers covering her in an orange glow.**

**Her skin felt soft and clean, her hair was still slightly damp she realized he must have bathed her**

"**Sore" she finally answered resting her head back down under his chin, her abdomen ached only when she moved. **

**She felt his arms wrap around her bare shoulders, his skin and touch was so warm and gentle he held her as if she where made of thin porcelain not wanting to break her.**

"**The baby is fine" **

**There goes that subject she thought right now the way she felt she didn't want to tell anyone she just wanted to sleep, sleep away this lie and sleep away the horrible truths and images in her mind of the truths of her family. But she knew if she slept again her mind would haunt her with another memory. **

**Selene looked to the window to see the late morning winter sky**

"**You where out to it all night the drug the doctor gave you was powerful" he said realizing her confusion **

"**Only two days till the wedding" **

**Selene's heart sank, she had two days to tell him. **

"**Sophia wants a kitten for her birthday, she thinks Kain will tell the dogs and cat not to attack each other" **

"**I don't see why not"**

"**Marcus she will be heart broken and distraught if they maul it it's just a dogs nature"**

"**It's worth a try"**

"**Alright but if it happens you can clean up the teary mess" **

**By her casual tone and relaxed body he realized she knew nothing about Kain and Lilly hiding from the humans, and he didn't want to tell her he knew they would be home soon, she didn't need anymore stress he thought. She slowly climbed off him away from the warmth and onto the side of the bed. He could tell she wasn't well of very strong when she does not lift her wings to move she just drags them along behind her**

"**Maybe you should just rest today"**

"**No I'm fine" she said looking down at the bucket next to her side of the bed that he had placed there in case she was sick again. **

"**Alright let me bring you some breakfast" He got up and pulled on some pants**

"**No I can get it myself, Marcus please don't start that again, I'm capable of doing things myself" she moaned getting up only to grab her belly and sit back down, a sharp pain prevented her from moving and morning sickness was rising in her stomach. He came to her side**

"**I'm not going to say I told you so, I just want you to rest I don't mind doing things for you and the baby…" he stopped as she doubled over and vomited into the bucket, this time it was normal not blood. The doctor couldn't find why she threw up the blood he only put it down to her Vampyre side cleaning out the bad blood in her system. **

**He rubbed her back till she was finished then took a face towel and handed to her as she breathed heavy from the convulsing. He laid her down and rolled her on her back then pulled the sheets up over her**

"**Just let me look after you, I'm supposed to I am your mate and the father" he leaned down and gave her a kiss before heading out to get her breakfast he always took his role of mate and father so seriously he was always dedicated and wanting to be.**

**The words not she couldn't even swallow the truth was now a sharp pain in her stomach making her want to throw up again.**

**Kain awoke to the roster crowing like mad outside the barn he opened his eyes to see small rays of light shining though the gaps above him. He hadn't remembered yesterday of the night as he woke but everything came flooding back as he felt the warm presence of a body against his, looking down he saw the familiar hand resting on his chest, and a few locks of blond hair against him from under the covers. **

**A smile plastered across his face and he lay there content appreciating the time alone with her away from everyone else. **

**Slowly the covers began move as she began to stir the blanket rose and looking up at him was a set of blue eyes**

"**Good morning" Kain smiled and leaned in giving her a soft kiss.**

"**We better get back before they panic" She said smiling pulling away, her eyes scanning her new mate's facial features.**

"**Can't we stay like this for a little longer?" he moaned beginning to nuzzle along her cheek to her jaw. **

"**I'm sure it would be nice, very nice but if they come looking for us and find up like this and find out we have bitten each other heaven forbid what they would do" **

**He thought it but didn't say it, she sounded like Selene. **

"**Okay" they got themselves dressed her in her normal cloths and he in his solo lab coat made there way down to the barn door. **

"**Oh shit" Kain gasped seeing the farmer heading for the barn. **

"**Out the other way" Lilly grabbed his arm and they sprinted to the other side of the barn to find that exit was also blocked.**

**They darted behind a stall in time as the farmer's son opened the large barn door to fill his truck with hay. **

"**Hug me quick" She told him, with another smile he grabbed her tight in a flash they where gone. Far to the road behind the trees the blue forms appeared**

"**Couldn't you teleport us to the castle?"**

"**No it's too far, I don't know the direction, and I can only do it once then I have to wait to sort of regenerate my power" **

"**We can go cross country though the reserve, better stay off the road" Kain pointed to the forest and back roads.**

"**A bit of a walk but we have no choice"**

"**No I will walk, and solve my lower bareness in the same process" he took a step backwards and she watched as his legs each divided into two, his knees popped shifted, his legs grew black and tan fur, the base of his spine grew further separating his new back legs then grew a long black hair tail. His feet narrowed and shrank into hard hooves before Lilly knew it Kain was half horse like a centaur. He had absorbed the genes off his horse Mickey able to now morph his body or any part of him into an animal feature at will. **

"**Now that is cool" Lilly grinned **

"**Climb aboard and I will carry you my princess" Kain mocked in a posh voice. She rolled her eyes and climbed up onto his back.**

"**Giddy up"**

**Michael returned from the kitchen with his slice of toast to his bedroom and took a seat on the edge of his bed board. Finishing the last bite thinking on what he could do to fill his day and random thoughts that always trailed back to Selene.**

**He stretched his arms only to spot an empty box on the floor that wasn't there when he left. He got to his feet and looked around the room nothing had changed until he saw what was on his pillow. He frowned in disgust as there lay a dead rat that had clearly been caught in one of the castle traps and each half was thrown onto his pillows. **

"**What the…" he realized his blankets on his bed where moving. **

**In haste he pulled back the sheets to find his bed full of living rats **

"**Oh shit" he stepped back and ran for the hall to see Saxon standing with a smile holding a rat. **

* * *

**liljv: The image of Orlain is not on the current site it is one of the new images ready for the new site I have many images no one has seen yet they will be posted all in good time. Andrea will come back. Officaly review? you mean like the others? at the bottom of the page which the story is on should be submit review or something like that... Hahaha Im glad you liked the one brow gotta make Lilly abusive at some point to show she dont take shit and not all people instories are pretty and plastic. No that isnt Saxons ability. **

**Synch14: Yeah but in the book they say Marcus for an elder is like Amelia and is relitivly young Viktor is the oldest and to the book Tony sort of matches the description a lot better than Derek... then again we'll have to wait till December to see. And Maybe Lucian said that cause Michael was intended a hybird not a Lycan... well yeah half Lycan. **

**Christian Jonsson:Hahaha Unfortunatly I couldnt do a solo bedscene with those two some people are a bit funny about it, I'm a human what would Mason do? hahahaha he wants Selene :P With my looks he's more likely going to mistake me for some sort of barn animal.**

**ehlayah: Oh good I wanted it more than suggeting without writing the actual scene I'm not very good at doing. The brawl is not to far away, she tells Marcus soon and with Michael shitty at Saxon now Marcus aint going to be polite. No its not the cop and I never said it wasn't Rachael.**


	68. Bastard

"**You little bastard" Michael yelled wanting to throttle Saxon but knew better than to harm one of Selene's children. Saxon scorned at him then gave a small smile holding the rat up for him to see **

"**He's better than you" Saxon snared with an inhuman coldness and put the rat on the ground and let it run wild into Michael's room. **

"**No!" Michael tried to grab the rat but Saxon hooked his foot under his feet tripping him up**

"**Hey!" Michael didn't go all the way over only stumbled catching the door frame. Saxon took off down the hall Michael got to his feet, anger now over running him took off after Saxon down the hall.**

**Selene almost dozed off but didn't rather she got up and put a night gown on and giving into Marcus's order that was persuaded by her aching stomach she got back into bed sighed and just laid back closing her eyes. **

**A small knock on the door caused her to flick them open again**

"**Come in" She mumbled watching the door as is swung open revealing Viktor carrying the books from the shed. **

"**I asked Soren to get Kain not you" **

"**Kain is… busy I came instead we need to talk" **

"**I don't want to talk to you right now" **

"**But you need to" he closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat on the end. **

"**You haven't told him"**

"**Don't play that on me Viktor"**

"**I'm not playing I'm concerned, concerned for the both of you it is only two days till the wedding and you still haven't told him. The later you leave it the worse it will be" his voice was calm and caring **

"**You think I don't know that!" she stressed, her face threatening tears he could see the guilt eating her. **

**Viktor held up the book with the human crest **

"**This book holds all the past information on their little colt it has about Vampyre's, Lycans, even Voradors. It also writes about a prophecy about hybrids"**

"**Is that why you feared the blending of the species?"**

"**In a way that was part of it yes" **

**She took the book and studied its frame then finally opened the cover to find wedged hard into the frame was the very photo she had just dreamed about. **

"**Mason… or his father, great grandfather and mother" Selene realized. Handing Viktor the black and white photo, he looked at the small girl then up at Selene with a smile**

"**Yes that's me" she spoke without looking up at him**

"**Yes I know Sophia looks almost exactly like you when she was that age" **

**Selene looked at the pained crest on the next page the name Hurais was painted underneath in both the lost language and briefly in English.**

"**Hurais… what does that mean" she looked to him know he had the answer**

"**We immortals where lead to believe it meant 'Human underground resistance against immortal supremacy" it was a not a coincidence in the ancient language it also meant strong being" **

"**I can tell you the truth now, and the book will confirm what I tell you"**

"**My house wasn't a random killing for a blood fest feed was it?"**

"**No"**

"**You where out to kill my father" **

"**I made a law for Vampyre's not to feed on humans or resistances like these would rise, but there was the odd Vampyre like myself who had feed on humans may times before and discovered it was like nothing else, nothing could clench the thirst like human blood, you experienced that for yourself" He shuffled himself round on the bed to fully face her he could see in her expression she was disciplining herself holding herself back wanting to hear his version before snapping back. He took his chance to explain wisely**

"**This particular resistance started years before even your father was born it was your ancestor that was one of the founders, there where many human groups but they all failed running blindly to the castles and attacked with garlic and stakes only to fall at our of the Lycans hands and claws. But your ancestor was smart and cunning he invented tricks to lure out Vampyre's and Lycans alike out into the grounds created various methods to kill them. They where smart and strong that was a trait of your family clearly passed down to you. They where even smart enough to break in and kill as many as they could they did this to both Vampyre's and Lycans and get out alive. **

**Even after the war had begun both immortal sides knew to kill the humans as well as their enemy. Your ancestor would kill Vampyre and Lycan adults and children and impaled their bodies on flagged poles outside our homes taunting us to go and retrieve the remains of your loved ones, parading their kill. They eventually killed my wife when she was traveling from the castle in the hills, they over ran the keep and ambushed her and Sonja"**

"**My ancestor killed your wife… I thought she died giving birth to Sonja?"**

"**No, she was beheaded by a group of mindless humans lead by a monk"**

"**What was her name?" **

"**Ilona. She was killed right before my awakening my daughter came to me and I swore on my immortal blood that ere long, I shall wreak unholy vengeance upon all who are responsible that extended right to your ancestor yet he disappeared hiding all his work research and records" Viktor pointed to the book **

"**Then I found him years later grey and old and finally took his life"**

"**But you said yourself he did not kill Ilona" **

"**Yes, but the very book that persuaded the monk was the very same book your ancestor wrote the book you hold now. Not to mention your ancestor killed many Vampyre's and Lycans some no older than Saxon and Sophia" He mentioned them so she would know what it would feel like or see it from his view. **

"**And it was Lucian I that hunted them with, in mad rage of killing my wife and unbeknown to me Lucian wanted to kill them for threatening Sonja we killed the entire town" Viktor mentioned his daughter and Lucian so briefly sourly spitting the words. Selene still gave him an emotionless look sat back and crossed her arms waiting for him to continue. **

"**Eventually after your ancestor was killed it was unbeknown to us he had a son who took over and as we wiped clean every threat of humans he hid dormant passing the books and hate for immortals onto his own children, and of course not long after the war between our species began and the humans where long forgotten, until your grandfather decided to step out of hiding and take down some mortals dwelling vengeance on my killing of your ancestor. What he didn't know was the ancestor I killed was the very same ancestor who killed my mother" **

**Selene lifted a brow and gave a look of disbelief **

"**Your mother?" her voice hinted its strong disbelief **

"**I know, she lived in a small keep north of here near the mountains where it always snowed, there was no sunlight to be seen it was where I was born she traveled down the mountain only to find your ancestor waiting for her with his brothers one lay on the side of the road yelping, pretending to be a hurt human. My mother opposite to my father was good at heart and kind even for beings lower then herself… she never hunted or killed anyone but they pulled her from her cartridge slew her like a boar and dragged her headless remains to the gate and let her impaled body burn in the rising sun before my eyes" **

**Selene could see a spark of pain in his eyes even if his expression hid it his face held a certain truth. She continued to say nothing waiting for the rest of his version of events**

"**Your grandfather somehow managed to draw out a council member and a squad of death dealers along with his two sons…"**

"**Wait, I don't have an uncle you must be lying" she cut him of sure she had caught him out.**

"**That you knew off, he had a half brother your grandfather was not a loyal man to your grandmother and fathered a child to another woman from what my death dealers found a Miss Louise Gilford who gave birth to a son Mason. Your father, Mason and your grandfather slaughtered the council members and a group of dealers putting their headless bodies on our gates to find the next night. They did the same to Lycans, Lucian's side and my own hunted them till I finally found your family, your grandfather had already died of a heart attack. I knew the base was somewhere on your property but where, I had no idea I looked for it but never found it that night I had looked for the base ended up hungry while looking for a hatch in the stable I dined on a horse when your father came out from the house in anger it was the perfect opportunity to finally dispose of a threat and took my revenge when you mother ran out after him and saw me above your father. I knew he had a family and children and now she had seen me I couldn't let her go in turn on us and become Hurais and continue it on though your family it had to end there so I took your mother… Then your sister as she stood in the front door"**

**Selene's face was now soaked in tears**

"**But the twins they where only six Viktor six!" **

**He lowered his head**

"**I know, but from the photo I saw on the knew there was another daughter… you. I killed them to silence them but it was too late you found them before I could capture you, only for you to run right into me and look up at me the same way Sonja did… I gave you the same treatment I gave the monk that murdered my wife I bit you like I did him, you where my enemies child ad I took you for my own fixing the problem of Hurais continuing on and you know the saying keep you friends close but your enemies even closer. I bit the monk and would have made him the thing he hated and feared if he had changed I would have made him my slave, but he died my bite turned to poison and he died"**

"… **you killed my family cause they killed yours… my father murdered Vampyre's" She found it hard to swallow**

"**And Lycans even pups… I'm sorry" **

"**And you never thought to tell me this!?" her voice changed the anger beginning to pour out**

"**If I told you I killed your family because they killed mine would you have believed me?" **

**He had a point but this seemed to much, it was her own father all along her bloodline that was the immortals enemies and what was worse the very organization trying to capture her is run by her own flesh and blood descendants of her family. **

**It was hard to believe yet the evidence was the chamber under the shed itself and the very book she held in her hand.**

"**Selene…" his voice was caring feeling for her and her discoveries. She said nothing just sat silently staring at the old book in her hand**

"**You can leave now Viktor" her voice was unwelcoming he had stayed long enough there was no need to stay any longer and taunt her**

"**Now you know the truth… if you have any questions just send for me" He got up and left silently leaving her in her silent thoughts. **

**Viktor found Marcus with a tray outside the door he had aver heard everything and waited till Viktor had finished before wanting to enter. Marcus gave Viktor the typical look of his protective ness over Selene and the great now I have to clean up the mess appearance. Saying nothing he entered his room almost slamming the door shut with his foot **

"**Here's you're…" he realized she wasn't sitting in the bed anymore.**

"**Selene?" he sensed her in the bathroom he hears a small sob from the other side of the door**

"**Sweetie?" he pushed on the door but it didn't budge. **

"**Selene?" she still did not answer, when the smell of her blood filled his nose he began to panic **

"**Selene!" he smashed his fist though the door and unlocked the latch on the other side, he swung open the door to she her half conscious in front of the bath black blood was once again dripping from her nose **

"**Selene say something" he lifted her head, there was no response her eyes where rolled to the back of her head, her body then gave a small jolt and they rolled forward. Giving a moan she immediately rolled into a ball holding her belly **

"**Marcus it hurts…" she managed to let out amid the pain.**

"**It's alright" he scooped her up into his arms like this for the second time**

"**Don't take me to the doctor" she moaned as the pain passed**

"**What!" **

"**I'm fine now I will lie in bed" **

"**No something is wrong… you could be having a miscarriage!" Marcus began to panic even more **

"**I'm not, the baby is fine… I can feel it now it is fine" M**

**Marcus frowned **

"**This early?"**

"**Yes… there is something different about this baby" **

**He took her back to the bed and gently placed her down**

"**What do you mean different?"**

"**I don't know… just different nothing wrong just different" **

"**Well we are inhuman… maybe its changing to another type of mortal" he calmed understanding then insisted on her eating **

"**Here eat up" he placed the tray of food on her lap, her stomach now growling she began to devour the food.**

"**You had to have known about this" she pointed to the book talking with her mouth full**

"**I knew about the humans… I had no idea it was your family" he spoke honestly she knew he wouldn't lie at this point anyway he had nothing to gain by it. He moved the book and found the photo underneath **

"**Hey… That's you!" he pointed to the little girl**

"**Awe you look so cute… and so much like Sophia. That girl is going to be a spitting image of you when she grows up" **

"**Where is Kain I sent for him over an hour ago"**

**Marcus stopped sating at the photo and looked up at her**

"**Kain is…"**

"**Right behind you" Kain spoke up walking in, Lilly behind him holding his hand both cleanly dressed Lilly a high neck top, Kain his collar buttoned a little higher than usual covering their marks. Kain smiled knowing Selene had been told nothing about her disappearance or them getting back, Kain was happy since he had gone up in Duncan and Erika's good books for returning her home safely without finding the marks on their necks. **

**Selene was not as stupid. **

**She gave Marcus a nod for some time alone only to get the protective look she always got when trying to shoo him away**

"**I want to talk to him alone, can you get me another cup of tea" **

"**You haven't finished that one" **

"**It's cold"**

"**Then finish your juice" he was determined to stay she sighed picked up the glass then threw it out the window glass and its half full contents. **

"**Then get me another juice as well" **

**With a grumble he got up and finally walked out both Kain and Lilly avoided him. **

"**I'll wait for you outside" she gave him a kiss on the cheek when Selene interrupted**

"**No I want to talk to you as well" Selene smiled wanting to forget her talk with Viktor for a small while, while it hadn't quite sunken in.**

"**You two took your time coming back" **

**Their faces dropped**

"**Escaping from the humans is not easy" **

"**How did you know?" Kain asked in astonishment**

"**I'm your mother of course I know come here, sit both of you" She pointed to the end of the bed.**

**They gave her a concerning look**

"**I want to know how you escaped, sit down and tell me"**

**They both smiled and took a seat in front of her**

"**Well Lilly has discovered her powers she can teleport" **

"**Nice" Selene smiled interested in her power**

"**Yeah so she got us out"**

"**Right… You know what I discovered many things in the last 24 hours" **

"**Really? Like when you left? Was it about the humans?"**

"**Yes" Selene ate her breakfast so calmly as if it was any other morning. **

"**You know what else?" she continued**

"**What?" **

**Selene snapped her arms forward in the blink of an eye and pulled their collars down when they least expected it revealing the marks.**

"**I discovered my son as a mate and I have a new daughter in-law" she let go of their collars. Both of them put their hands on the marks **

"**Mum I… I" Kain was lost for words**

"**Selene we…"**

"**I'm fine with it congratulations I'm more than happy its you" Selene smiled to Lilly but it fell in a second**

"**Your parents however are not going to just want to kill him, they will hate me" Selene pointed to Kain then to herself. **

"**Well if they find out we will tell them you didn't know" **

"**Oh and I should act surprised?" Selene was becoming short with them**

"**Well… Mum it just happened in the heat of things"**

"**I see a lustful fling in the while, in the heat of things marked each other" her tone was understanding again**

"**Yes, we know where always going to be together it just happened" **

"**Yes just happened the heat of things" **

"**Yes" they both answered**

"**Just like not using protection in the heat of things" **

**Both their faces fell and looked to the bed spread beneath them**

"**I'm right aren't I?"**

**Kain looked up**

"**Yes" **

"**Great not only will your parents kill you for the mark they'll go Nato on both you and me if you are pregnant I'm having trouble dealing with one baby now as it is…" Selene stopped realizing she just told them about the baby**

"**You're the one who is pregnant!" Lilly's eyes lit up as did her face with a smile. **

"**The test strip was yours?" Kain asked confirming it. Selene gave out a tired sigh**

"**Yes the strip is mine I'm pregnant" **

**They both realized why she went off like a loose cannon she looked drained and knew she didn't want anyone to know yet**

"**Don't worry we promise we wont tell anyone… Marcus knows right?" Kain asked **

"**Of course he knows…" she became distant.**

"**Thank you… and I won't tell your parents that is your problem I will keep my mouth shut" **

"**We knew you would anyway… what is that? It has the human crest" **

"**That was what I disappeared to find" **

"**Oh I got this for you too" Lilly pulled out a large folder from behind her and handed it to Selene**

"**Where were you hiding that?" Kain asked curious**

"**Secret" she grinned flicking her eyebrows at him **

"**It was the file the river side base had on you I saw and grabbed it on the way out hopefully it will be useful" **

**Selene looked at the folder and her name written in capital letters next to the word queen in brackets. **

"**Thank you" **

"**I better tell you what I found" Selene began to explain everything she knew to them.**

**Marcus headed back to his room with a cup of tea in one hand and a fresh orange juice in the other mumbling to himself. He got into the lift and pushed the button waiting for the lift doors to close when he saw Saxon charging toward him**

"**Dad!" Saxon spotted him and ran toward him panicking. Marcus put is foot in the door so it would stay open. Saxon ran in and hid behind him reaching out and continuously pushed the close button. **

"**Ah Marcus your son stuck a pile rats in my bed" Michael walked calmly toward him holding back his temper in front of Marcus and held up a held dead rat. As the doors began to close between them Marcus smiled and gave his reply**

"**Good" **

* * *

**Synch14: yes I know there are woman Lycans the Prequel book Blood enemy has a psyhco woman lycan in it. Lillys powers where in the last chaper, its teleportaion the means she can also walk though solid objects. Dont take offence to this but sometimes you are quite random... not that thats a bad thing just a little confusing sometimes.Thought I didn't know there was a book on how Raze became a Lycan that does not suprize me the guy who played Raze was one of the writers of Underworld.**

**Egyptian-princess: Addicted, hehehe thats a complimet to my writng thankyou.Its when your at the computor staring at the screen wating for an alert rocking back'n'forth you should start to worry.**

**ehlayah: Heheh yea good Saxon and now he knows he'll get away with it all the more trouble he will cause. Whats a spork???**

**AFireInside-xx: Hehe yeah I did that Kain and Lilly chapter just for you:D and Lilly will have the baby in the thrid one as planned. **

**liljv: Hehehe no we dont celebrate that holiday, where New Zealanders that has nothign to do with us, it would be like you celebrating a New Zealand holiday that would be odd. But it would be nice for another holiday, then again it wouldnt make any difference since I'm already on holiday anyway :D**


	69. Veiwing history as it was

**Marcus was not the happiest 'father to be' when Selene went that afternoon with a large group of hybrid guards and a small truck with equipment to pickup her families remains for a proper burial. Since the morning she had read most of the book confirming most of what Viktor said was true even a family tree confirming her relations to Mason. Everything had well and truly sunken in and she took it in her stride though not talking to Viktor Marcus still thought she took it too well. Driving up through opposite entrance of the farm along the old rode Selene sat with Marcus and Kain in the back she would need both of them in this task. Lilly remained behind at the castle to look after the twins and keep them out of trouble.**

**As much as Marcus didn't want her to come he had no right to stop her it was her family not his she would have never forgave him. On his belt Viktor's sword hung as the only knowing weapon that would stop her father from harming anyone. **

**The trucks finally made there way up onto the open overgrown grass back yard Kain and Marcus could both feel Selene tense up when she looked at the house. They climbed out of the truck, Kain stared at the house **

"**So this is where you grew up" He muttered to himself holding his mothers hand she did not look toward the house. **

"**It's…" Kain was cut off by his cell phone ringing. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled it out and looked at the screen **

"**It's Lilly" he read the caller display and finally answered the phone **

"**Hi Lilly" he answered with a smile musing his mother**

"…**Yeah she's right next to me… Alright, she wants to talk to you" Kain handed Selene the phone**

"**Selene…" Selene paused for a long moment listening to Lilly on the other end. **

"**Oh really?... I'll deal to it thank you Lilly" Selene hung up the phone and handed it back to Kain**

"**What did she want?" **

**Selene said nothing just walked around to the back of the truck and pulled open the door then yanked out one of the small coffin bone boxes.**

"**Hi mum" Sophia and Saxon said smiling a guilty I've been caught smile hiding behind the boxes.**

"**Marcus! Come and sort out _your_ children" **

"**What!" Marcus turned around at looked to Selene who grabbed each twin by the scruff of the collar and pulled them out of the back **

"**We told you two to stay behind"**

"**Where not afraid of bones" Saxon said both of them walking over to Marcus.**

"**Every time they do something like this they are _my_ kids are they?"**

"**Yes" she walked right past him back to Kain who was watching the dealers open up the shed and build a proper cover over the doorway as a misty rain began to fall.**

"**I don't know what to do with you two, what ever you do you have to do as we say, you can stay with me or your brother"**

"**I'll stay with Kain" Sophia ran toward her brother, half way over she came to a screeching halt her eyes wide staring at the house.**

"**Daddy" she turned back and ran back to her father**

"**There's something bad in there"**

**Saxon's face was the same as they both looked to the house.**

"**That's why you should have stayed home, now get in the truck and stay in there. It will be warm and safe there is a pack of cards in the glove box the both of you can play with" He opened the door for them, both jumped in and shut the door afraid of the house. **

**Marcus stood guard next to the truck his hand on the butt of the sword watching the house keeping guard.**

"**You" Marcus pointed to a smoking guard who was the driver of their truck. **

"**Sir?"**

"**Stand guard on at the other end if you spot any movement in the house tell me and don't let them out or persuade you to do anything" **

"**Yes sir" he stood facing the house at the other end of the truck watching. **

"**Hey dad" Saxon called**

"**Yeah" Marcus answered without looking. **

"**These cards have pictures on them of naked ladies" **

**The guard choked on his cigarette from sudden laughter while Marcus swung around and opened the door quickly retrieving the cards off them. **

"**I'll take that" he stuffed them into his pocket and grabbed the pen and scrap of paper out of a box on the hood.**

"**Play join the dots or nougats and crosses" **

**Kain stood next to Selene supportively as they brought the first coffin box toward the shed**

"**Are you sure you want to help me with this?" Selene asked him he hadn't seen the remains yet**

"**Yes they are my family too, are you sure you want to be the one to do it?" **

"**Yes" **

**One hybrid came out and gave her a nod that she and Kain could go in while the other stayed in the shed watching to see if Selene need instruction to getting most the remains into the box.**

"**I will pick up my mother myself you can help me with the rest" Selene told him as he stared quite blankly at his departed relatives. With the box already open Selene crouched next to her mother**

"**Sorry mum, time to go" she whispered to herself the tears finally breaking free of her eyes and down her cheeks. She felt Kain rest his hand on her back was she began to pick up the bones one by one starting with the skull she gently and so lovingly placed them down into the box until every bone was picked up. **

"**Did I get them all?" Selene asked the woman who watched over her**

"**Yes you did. Would you like me to call them to take it away?"**

"**No, Kain can you carry it?"**

"**Sure" Kain had terry eyes from seeing his own mothers face never had he seen her so upset and raw with her feelings now she was trusting him with carrying her mother out. He took the lid and handed it to Selene who shaking placed it down onto the box. He took a grip on each of the shiny decorated handles or the beautifully varnished decorated box and lifted it from the ground and began to carry it out. He carried it to the back of the truck Saxon and Sophia sat in Selene stood watching as the hybrids took off their caps in respect and lowered their head as he passed, he placed it down in the back of the truck Marcus walked over to him**

"**I thought the family was going in those two trucks?" Marcus pointed to the other two.**

"**No it's her mother Selene wants it in this one, she's not aggressive remember" Kain closed the truck door.**

"**Right. How is she doing?"**

"**I think she is taking it really well at the moment" **

**Marcus gave a nod and a pat on his back. Kain headed back to his mother **

"**Kain" Sophia called both of them had jumped into the front seat away from the box. **

"**What?" he leaned down by the window**

"**Why did you put that in here?!"**

"…'**That' is your grandmother don't worry its only remains she wont hurt you" he laughed at their childlike fear of bones and returned to his mother who sat in the outside the shed in the tent as they carried a larger box in for the twins for them both to be placed in together. Once again Selene began to gently pick up the small bones with Kain's help they placed the twins into the box side by side, Selene didn't have the heart to separate them. **

"**You're our grandma?" Marcus heard Sophia and Saxon talking to the box in the car, he thought it was innocent just talking to their grandmother as if she was alive and left them to it when unbeknown to him they where talking to her, and she was talking right back. It had always been known in every culture children could see things adults could not, for they had grown out of the abilities to see these things.**

**The twins stared at their faint grand mother who sat in the back next to her box of remains, as much as she was visually in the state she died with her neck half bitten off her face splattered in blood as was her cloths she smiled marveling at her second set of twin grandchildren. **

"**Yes" she answered though no one else could hear her. **

"**Dad we see dead people!" Saxon banged on the window**

"**Very funny Saxon, you watch to many movies now cut it out and have some respect for your deceased family members" Marcus told him still not taking his eyes off the house as things in the house began to move**

"**We have action" Marcus called for all of them to be on alert.**

"**It's because where moving the bodies it's changing everything" A physic turned hybrid told him watching the house**

"**Hopefully this will free them" **

"**Maybe" **

"**Don't be scared I won't hurt you" she said her gashed neck moving scaring Sophia even more she clung onto Saxon who clung back. **

"**My you look like Selene, and you like your father" she said to both of them then looking out at Marcus again. **

"**She picked a good man… yet your older brother has a different father"**

"**Yeah Michael there is something mean and evil in him!" Saxon told her**

"**Saxon don't talk to her and maybe she will go away" Sophia whispered to him**

"**Tell me about him Saxon" Saxon began explaining everything he saw to his grandmother's spirit. **

**The twins where placed in the box and Selene shut down the lid as soon as the lid was closed the activity in the house died down. **

**Selene and Kain where unaware of the movement in the house and both together carried the twins out of the shed, the psychic realized what was happening**

"**Put the rest into their coffins the longer you leave it the more angry he is getting he knows you are moving the remains!" she yelled to them.**

"**Alright put them here" Selene pointed to the area under the tree that was dry**

"**Watch over them" she ordered the near by hybrid.**

**Bye the time her she and Kain got back into the shed another box was placed down and ready, it was her sister's box **

"**Shouldn't we put your father in his first?"**

"**By the time we exchange the boxes we'll get her into her box anyway" Selene picked up her sisters skull and placed it into the box Kain helped her and began gently picking up pieces of the spine. They could hear things moving about in the house doors slamming and windows blowing themselves out spraying glass at the hybrids for each bone they picked up something happened. A lot quicker this time Selene closed the lid on her sisters box and once again the moment in the house dropped for a few moments as Selene and Kain carried her sister out and placed her next to her twins. Kain picked up the last box and carried it in himself Selene rushing in after her after spotting her father taking his shadowy form on the front lawn near Marcus. **

**Selene reached for her father's skull but it rolled away from her hand further back out of her reach**

"**Damn it dad! Get over it your dead now I'm going you the chance to be free" she crawled further over to grab the scull **

"**Mum…" Kain's voice was full of fear. Selene turned around to see the hybrid guard had been thrown out the way now a the tall dark figure stood in front of them**

"**I know who you are what you where, you where also my father if you hadn't pursued your life killing mortals he would have never murdered you or our family! It was your fault!" She became angry at him trying to turn it on him, he still inched forward**

"**You dead it doesn't matter why are you doing this dad I know you can here me don't let your hate take over" **

**The dark form didn't seem to take any notice of her it slammed the shed door closed as Marcus was about to charge him locking him out. Marcus began bashing on the door immediately trying to break it down**

**The shed still had lighting the hybrids had put up making the spirit easily seen. **

"**Dad I know you don't hate me not what I've become I still love you… leave him alone dad" Selene growled seeing him focus on Kain who backed up against the wall in fear. **

"**Don't you dare touch him he's your own flesh and blood, your grandson! I even named him Kain after you!" **

**That made the spirit stall and begin to observe Kain a little closer Selene slowly shuffled back while his attention was on Kain and finally grabbed hold of the skull it turned toward her aggressively shrieking but it did not attack, it couldn't she had its skull.**

"**Kain start putting his bones in the box" Kain scrambled to the ground and began picking up the bones calmly and gently placing them in the box so it wouldn't anger Cain.**

**It was hopeless every time Kain placed a bone into the box it flung out again**

"**He won't let me" **

**The spirit finally turned away from Selene and back to Kain, he had no protection from him making him a better target. **

**Selene picked up a stone and placed it into his skull then shook it violently rattling it hard, the spirit clutched its head and began moving about drastically but the rattle summoned something else from the chamber below, the hatch door in front of Selene's feet began to jump as if someone was underneath trying to open it**

"**Kain unlock the hatch!" **

"**No bloody way it could be something else evil!" **

"**Trust me it isn't I know it isn't!"**

**Kain trusted his mother and reached forward ducking to avoid the spirit flinging itself about and unlocked the door. The door stopped jumping immediately Selene stopped shaking the skull on impulse of what would happen that was a bad misjudgment it gave Cain enough time to grab hold of Kain by the throat and began to choke the life out of him**

"**No stop!" Selene screamed for her son getting shitty she threw the skull at Cain, it flew right though his head he dropped Kain and caught hold of his skull, Selene realized her second mistake, she gave him his skull taking away their only chance of protection. **

"**Oh shit" she cursed but she didn't let it detour her she lunged forward and grabbed Kain's ankle and dragged him away from her father. Kain coughed and gasped holding his neck that felt like a squeezed orange **

"**Just breathe" She pulled him up and sat him against the wall. She got to her feet and faced her father**

"**Your not my father, he wouldn't choke his own grandson"  
It hissed and headed for her when with a bang the trapdoor flew open and another black cloaked spirit flew out in front of Selene blocking her father off from the both of them.**

"**Who the hell is that?" Kain choked **

"…**Jason" Selene realized **

"**Quick while he's distracted get the bones in the box!" Selene began picking up the bones and placed them into the box Kain quickly joined her till all that was left to go in was the skull. **

**While Selene and Kain had picked up all his remains the two spirits fought each other in the tiny space screeching a language of the dead at each other arguing as they battled inhumanly.**

"**Jason his get his skull!" Selene called to him Jason wasted no time whipping the skull from Kain's hand almost instantly it fell to the dirt and rolled to Kain's knee. In haste he picked it up and placed it into the box while Selene held the lid ready. **

"**Bye dad" she called to him slamming the lid shut on the box, as soon as it was sealed shut his black form faded into thin air. Selene sighed and dropped her head down resting her forehead on the box. Jason let the door open causing Marcus to fall though almost landing on his face. He saw the spirit figure and charged at him welding his sword thinking it was Cain**

"**Dad no!" Kain stopped him**

"**It's not granddad, it's someone else" **

"**Who?" **

"**Someone called Jason, he helped us"**

"**Oh…" Marcus spoke looking at the spirit who lingered still in the one spot. **

"**Take him out" Selene sat back away from the box **

"**I need a moment" She looked at Jason. Marcus and Kain took each end of the coffin box and carried it out making sure it did not open leaving her with the spirit. **

"**Thank you" She spoke to it but it remained still in the same spot**

"**We will retrieve your remains and give you a proper burial… together with Samantha and your twins" she swallowed hard holding in tears. The shadowy figure finally moved turning to face her, it hovered in close its dark arm reached out and touched her forehead she blinked at the ice cold touch. When her eyes opened from the blink he looked normal the shed was as it used to be years ago on a hot summer day. **

"**I would like that a lot" He spoke to her smiling. **

"**It's nice to see you again" **

"**And you milady" he kissed her hand he always called Selene and her mother milady, always polite. He had dark blond hair a gold colour with lighter sun streaked patches from working in the sun all day his eyes where a grayish blue but still stood out on his young tanned face, his features where almost boyish, but his square jaw gave him masculinity along with the scar on his left ear showing more age than visually appeared. Even Selene as a young girl had a small crush on him that didn't last long as soon as Jason and her sister where married she became interested in his brother who ended up moving to America making her want to give up on love all together.**

"**What happened?" She asked concerned**

"**That's what I intend to show you" he took her hand and helped her to her feet standing her next to him. She waited frowning when she heard her fathers voice talking to someone else, the shed door opened he walked in with Jason following him Selene realized this was a memory.**

"**You're apart of the family so I wish to share this with you, I cant tell Samantha she has the twins to look after and Selene is to young yet" **

"**She is a she is in the age of a woman I know it is bold to say but you do not give her confidence, I think she is capable of much"**

"**I think you should keep yourself to one of my daughters not both" **

"**Forgive me Sir I did not mean it in that manor I just see it that you see her always as your youngest girl you hold onto" He spoke following Cain into the hatch**

"**And she always will be" **

**Jason laughed it off and stopped as Cain turned to face him**

"**You must swear an oath never to tell anyone what I reveal tonight"**

**Jason hesitated and realized what was though the door was serious**

"**I swear on my life" He answered **

"**Good" Cain put the key into the hole and opened the door. Selene and the spirit Jason followed Cain and the past Jason into the chamber below **

"**Our family is a long line of noble human warriors who fought a immortal menace on this world for years we ourselves may not be immortal but our legacy is passing from one generation to the next"**

"**You're talking about the Devil's house" Jason knew exactly**

"**Yes, unnatural undead walk within those walls they need our blood to survive"**

"**But they haven't killed anyone it was proven no one was sucked dry, forgive me but there have been only people mauled by dogs"**

"**Half human dogs not only is there the inhuman dead that feed on the living but werewolves who dine on our flesh, I cannot have my children, or your children my grandchildren living in a world where they would be eaten by some demon monster"**

"**I agree… I'm sure Selene and Samantha would be fine with this" **

"**Not Samantha she has the twins she cannot worry herself"**

"**Then what of Selene? She is the rightful heir of the bloodline of warriors"**

**Cain let out a sigh **

"**I simply cannot, I could not let my youngest angel come to such a horrible chore, I couldn't bare it if one of those half humans got hold of her and tore out her throat or feasted on her innocent flesh or any of my family. But you are strong you can help us" **

"**Can I think about this?"**

"**You swore an oath not to tell anyone, even if you decided not to join us you have to keep your silence" **

"**I understand" **

"**Good" **

"**Just one thing, do the immortal damned know this group exists?" **

"**We think it may, yes" **

"**Then would not they look for us? Does that not put everyone in this home in danger?!" **

"**That is why we need to dispose of this threat"**

"**Simply being this place this thing is a treat! I cannot let Samantha and the twins live here if that is the case"**

"**And what would you think you would do?" **

"**Find a suitable home for them of course and provide like a good husband should" Jason turned to march out of the chamber when Mason blocked his way coming down the passage. **

"**Calm down and listen to our advice"**

"**Have heard enough of your advice good Sir I must attend my wife and see my daughters off to bed" **

"**You're not going anywhere" Mason snapped back **

"**I will not tell a soul you have my promise" **

"**It's not a matter of your word it's a matter of your decision"**

**Selene watched as Jason and Mason got into a headed argument while Cain only added in the odd word trying to break it up until Mason grew tiered of Jason's reluctance to join and hooked a punch upside Jason's head **

"**You're a foolish young sir!" Mason yelled. **

**Jason fell back from the punch to catch his forehead on the corner of the large wooden table that sank into his temple gouging it open. Selene stepped back putting her hand over her mouth at the past events unfolding once more before her. **

**Blood oozed from the corner of his mouth then from the large gash on his forehead Selene looked to the spirit Jason next to her his eyes filled with tears watching his own demise blood poured from the spirits mouth and forehead simultaneously as the past Jason's head. **

**Cain dropped to Jason's side**

"**Jason, say something"**

"**He's dead… Well at least he kept his pledge, fool not to join us" Mason grumbled.**

"**No he's alive" Cain rolled the groaning Jason onto his back**

"**Great now this has happened what is to stop him telling people what we have done"**

"**We!? You are the one who hit him!"**

"**We must protect this place and everything it stands for or all the work that our ancestors had done as gone to waist" Mason stood up strait with a stern face and looked coldly at Jason. **

"**He must be a casualty yes but for the better good we cannot risk him telling Samantha, he will die a Marta a hero for your cause" How Mason spoke with passion changed Cain's opinion on helping Jason. **

"**Besides he will not live such a strike to the head" **

**Cain nodded understanding and got to his feet looking down at Jason who lay unconscious **

"**I can't kill the father of my granddaughters"**

"**Who said we will kill him? We will let time and nature take its course" Mason picked up Jason and dragged him over to the cadge cuffed his arms and sealed the Iron bars shut so if he ever woke he would never escape.**

"**Now let's remember him for his Marta and focus on Selene, she has not yet found a suitable husband and has her families Iron will"**

"**She is too young she is only eighteen years of age, barely a woman" **

"**More than old enough to marry"**

"**No not yet not my youngest angel, she may yet find love and have a husband give her till twenty years of age full woman hood" Cain pleaded **

"**Very well" Mason agreed. **

**Cain followed Mason slowly up the stairs leaving Jason in the cage below, the room fell dark only to be lit up by Jason's spirit **

"**I was twenty when I was bitten…" Selene thought on it then looked up at Jason's face, he was murdered but unlike her father he turned into a sorrowful mourning spirit other than**

"**I'm so sorry" Selene whispered putting a hand on his shoulder.**

"**I would have lived if I had seen a doctor, I went into an eternal sleep and never woke up, I died two days later and have been trapped here ever since" He turned and looked at her**

"**Until you set me free, thank you Milady Selene" he leaned in and gave her an icy kiss on the cheek and faded into black. She opened her eyes to see Marcus and Kain standing over her she was leaned up against the wall**

"**Selene are you alright?" Marcus crouched next to her**

"**Yeah, yes I'm fine just dozed off" **

"**Alright, come out and have a drink then we will retrieve the last body" Marcus and Kain helped her up and took her outside for a cup of tea while the hybrids provided light down the passage and into the chamber lighting it up with electrical equipment. **

"**Felling any better?" Kain asked her as she sat with her eyes closed thinking of everything that had happened so suddenly and the baby within her. Automatically she held the cup with one hand while the other rested over her belly instinctively protective. **

"**Yes much better I…" She was cut off by a screaming hybrid from deep within the shed. **

* * *

**Everyone I am thinking later on for all those who really like the Lilly and Kain scene I will do a little off story on them or a reflection on them in the 3rd.**

**liljv: Yes Saxon is showing his evil side. Yes it was a good guess but if you read that part you'll notice something else of his powers. The current Mason could have been named after his grand father hehehe ever think of that?**

**Christian Jonsson: He hunts demons? the humans call the hybirds demons yes cause they look demonic. No you dont have to be immortal to be a demon. Hehehe yeah nothing like a bed of rats :)**

**Angel-death-dealer: A big congrads to you and your partner on the birht of your twins, you dont have to be so so sorry you where giving birth I think thats more than a fair enough excuse to not read the story thats kinda WAY more important :D**

**Synch14: He did. I dont know who made him a Lycan. Yeah Michael is strong but Marcus was also an elder first too so they are pretty evenly matched in strengh and power. Yes Saxon is at that age he's a little shit and know he can get away with it. The other Lycans will appear at the wedding.**

**le tigre 101:** **There are over and I mean well over one hundred other stories with Michael and Selene, and this is kinda not one of them, this one is different just how I want it to be. She was with Michael, just not anymore sorry. Thankyou for your review.**

**ehlayah: Hahaha I know the things. Yeah Im accidnet prone too! but I have also seen the inside of a hospital because the truth being I have a heart condition. I suffer from Migrans but not as much as I said, it was actully my heart I had an attack not to long ago when I didn't reveiw for a couple of days. Anyway I dont let it get the better of me :) and yeah Saxon is turning kinda evil and bitter mind you, you would hate the person who almost killed a your loving parent right in front of you. :)**


	70. As it is

**Viktor glared at Lucian in the mirror at Lucian's reflection who snared right back. Viktor sat in his arm chair by the fire as he usually did Lucian at the other end of the four seated couch and Erika at the other end between them reading a story to Harmony on her lap. **

"**So you where the one who disposed of the Hurais descendants, well done though you didn't quite get all of them" **

"**It appears not, at least I disposed of them they killed you kind too" **

"**I know that" Lucian snapped**

"**Cut it out you two" Erika grumbled then continued to read**

"**Never thought it was Selene's family, lovely irony that she the last decent turns the most powerful queen of the immortals the very thing her family hunted" Lucian mused he himself could not have thought of a better scheme. **

**Viktor noted that Lucian didn't know about how Selene was related to Mason. **

"**It needed to be dealt with what better way"**

"**That was always your way, like Brother Ambrose"**

"**I was happy that skulk didn't survive, why are you mentioning this?" Viktor narrowed his eyes at Lucian he knew it was leading to something**

"**You took the right to kill him cause he killed your mate" Lucian said more than casual, Viktor knew where this was leading.**

"**Don't even think about it!" Viktor growled scaring Harmony**

"**Don't make me get up" Erika growled at the both of them and held up an over powered stun gun designed for disobedient immortals. **

"**Why do you have that?" Lucian frowned staring at the device in her hand**

"**Selene gave it to me for you two and if that doesn't work this will" she put the stun gun down and held up a small tranquilizer pistol. **

"**So behave" She growled and began to calm Harmony.**

**Viktor and Lucian sat back and continued glaring at each other instead.**

**Selene, Marcus and Kain dropped their cups and ran for the shed, Kain charged first down the now well lit passage Selene followed to be grabbed by Marcus holding her back. **

"**Not you we will check it first" She swung around to face him giving him the cold Selene scorn as he held her by the arm.**

"**You promised Selene" he remained calm but raised the seriousness in his tone. She had promised when he let her come from the castle that she could remove the bodies as long as if there was any movement of threat rising from in the shed she was to stay back until he dealt with it.**

"**Fine" She sighed crossing her arms stepping aside while Marcus charged past her. **

**Kain reached the chamber in time to see the hybrids had gone into the next chamber Viktor had broken though to supply the room with light. **

"**What happened?" Kain asked the hybrid standing by the door aiming the gun into the darkness of the next room. **

"**I don't know she just screamed and fell to the ground" **

**Marcus arrived behind them as he explained**

"**I'll go check" he pulled the large torch off the hybrids belt and flicked it on into the darkness. Cautiously he stepped though the hole into the darkness and waved the torch around viewing his surroundings in moments he found the hybrid woman laying face down in the room on the cold stone floor he couldn't sense anything else in the room other than the woman laying at his feet. Further observation of the small room he discovered it was a crypt of headless bodies laying in small alcoves scattered along the walls, decay had not affected them much indicating these where bodies that where once immortal. Marcus noticed the bodies along the floor of the alcoves where only bones with a familiar thin black substance still smeared on some of the bones and along the corners of the room. **

"**Shit another fucken Vorador" he turned his torch to the hybrid woman who still laid still. The humans mush have mistaken the Vorador for a Vampyre and cut off its head, placed its body in this crypt then realized its blood ate their flesh and could take a liquid form, then sealed the crypt up effectively locking it in then covering it over with a bookshelf. He placed the torch down and rolled the woman onto her back he held open one of her eye lids to see her eyes where clouded over in black and red blotches, Marcus did not notice or look hard enough as around the iris a yellow ring was beginning to appear. **

**He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder then took up his torch he stopped when a drip of black Vorador blood hit his cheek and dripped onto his chest, it was fortunate Selene had already made him immune to its toxic properties. **

**He aimed the illuminating torch beam toward the ceiling to find where they had placed the heads all impaled one by one on like beads on a necklace on a silver plated pole from one side of the roof to the other. It was obvious the black skull belonged to the Vorador the rest where still shriveled heads Lycan and Vampyre alike, fangs and sharp teeth showing past the dried curled up lips. **

**He stepped out of the room and faced Kain**

"**Your mother is not to go in there no one is yet" He ordered and took the hybrid drooped over his shoulders outside. **

"**Well what was it?" Selene snapped watching him carry the woman out, getting impatient of waiting.**

"**Just a crypt" he laid the woman down onto a sheet of canvas.**

"**Bind her hands she is not what she used to be" He turned to Selene **

"**There is nothing else, we should take you, the twins and your family home, the Hybrids will pack everything in the chamber and bring out Jason" **

"**Just a crypt?"**

"**A Vampyre one, it's not pretty I don't want you to go down there" **

"**Not pretty? I'm a death dealer, and just scooped up my own family how is that any different to not pretty?"**

"**Believe me it isn't, immortals do not decay like humans and all of them have their heads severed you can know what it is but I will not allow you to see it"**

**Selene did not want to admit he was right it was bad enough knowing Mason and Cain killed Jason, but to see what they and her ancestors did was more than she needed. **

"**I will wait here till they bring Jason out" She crossed her arms again and pouted waiting it was good enough for him. The hybrids carried in a full size coffin for Jason's remains, Kain pulled the Iron bars off the cage alcove with little effort. **

"**So you're the dude that saved us thanks man" Kain talked to him somehow knowing the diseased was watching them **

"**Time to leave" Kain was careful ripping the iron cuffs off the dried bony corpses wrists as soon as the empty shackles hit the ground a gust of air circled the room and flew out the passage thought the shed past Marcus and Selene and into the wide open.**

"**Freedom" Kain smiled and stepped aside letting the three hybrids cleverly move the corpse with a board into the coffin then let Kain place the lid on top. Somehow the chamber no longer felt heavy and full of pain it was empty pure air hollow as Jason was carried out. Selene managed to smile as they carried the coffin past and placed it next to Samantha and the twin's smaller boxes finally returning him with his family. At that very moment peace befell the land the house no longer seemed dark the fog slowly lifted revealing the beautiful land surrounding the home. The very presence of the place was now calm, Selene had really this time felt a true inner peace she had so longed for all along not one she thought she had forcing herself to forget, it was a peace that came itself letting go of her. **

**Kain came out last and looked at his mother**

"**Thank you" She rolled in her lips holding back tears and hugged into Kain. **

"**No problem" He hugged her tight rubbing her back**

"**I'm sorry" his sympathy made her finally break out in tears, it almost scared Kain, he had never seen her cry so hard and so openly or to him. After a good minute or so she wiped her face and pulled away and realized Marcus's jealousy. She headed over to him and hugged into his side letting him walk her back to the truck **

"**Come on we will leave the hybrids to pick up all the books in the chamber"**

"**Here comes mum and Dad" Sophia now very calmly talked to their grandmother no longer afraid of her. **

"**How come you can go outside your box and they can't" Saxon pointed to the boxes under the tree in the distance. **

"**Love"**

"**Love?"**

"**Yes love for my daughter and her children lets me out and talk to you, you are my flash and blood descendants and still mere children so only you two can see me, and I only want you two to see me"**

"**Why?"**

"**I cannot let your mother see me anymore I have already said goodbye to her, but I have not finished yet. I sense much trouble in your mother… and you but now that you told me about Michael and this thing within him I see why" She talked to Saxon. **

"**We better be quiet till we get to your home do not tell them you can see me" She smiled warmly and put her pale finger to her mouth.**

**Saxon and Sophia both looked to Selene who opened the door to get in then back to their grandmother in the back who still smiled.**

**Kain got in the other side of his mother and Marcus the other sandwiching her in the middle so she couldn't get out. The twins sat in the front seat watching their mother over the back of the seat seeing she had been crying**

"**Are you alright mum?" Sophia asked watching her worried. **

"**I'm fine sweetie" Selene lied watching the hybrids carry the coffins to the trucks behind them. Her father was placed in the truck with all the boxes of books and Viktor's sword strapped to the top of the box, Marcus was not going to take any chances on him getting out. Samantha, Jason and the twins where placed in the second truck all ready to go.**

"**Are you sure you do not want to burry them here at their home?" Marcus double cheeked with Selene**

"**I'm sure they have been here to long" **

"**Alright" Marcus gave a wave out the window to a near by hybrid. **

"**We can tree on their graves" Kain suggested as a nice idea **

"**No a rose bush she wan…" Sophia elbowed Saxon in the side before he said to much**

"**What?" Selene frowned at them**

"**She… Sophia wants a to plant a rose bush"**

"**My mother loved roses, they never affected her allergies so she picked them all the time to put in side" her face crumpled up thinking hard**

"**She liked a particular type… a large fragrant red one…" **

"**Old English rose" her mother told the twins**

"**Old English rose" Saxon repeated. **

"**That's right" Selene relaxed her face into a smile**

"**How did you know that?" Kain asked staring at him. **

"**Just a guess… Lilly like's roses and… she gave me one and told me what it was…" Saxon lied knowing Lilly grew a small flower garden in the conservatory.**

**Kain frowned at him**

"**Lilly likes Orchids, dipshit" Kain sneered at him**

"**She likes roses too, just cause she grows Orchids doesn't mean she likes them" Sophia smirked back at Kain.**

"**If she doesn't like them why would she grow them? Dipshit number two"**

**Selene ignored their arguing deep in thought remembering things she had forgotten while Marcus talked to a hybrid outside the truck.**

"**So, Lilly likes all flowers even lily's" Saxon's tone was getting even smarter.**

**Kain flicked him across the back of the head**

"**Oooo Kain likes lily's…" Sophia giggled in an annoying chanting tone.**

"**Say that one more time!" Kain growled at her.**

"**Lil…ac" Sophia changed it in time before Kain flicked at her head but he flicked across the head anyway**

"**Ah! Hey I said Lilac!" **

"**Yeah but you where thinking it" **

"**Like _you_ think of Lilly" Saxon snared the both of them winding Kain up they knew Lilly was his girlfriend and at that age and their parents not paying any attention they where going to milk this for all it was worth. **

"**Li…mbo" Sophia teased again **

**Kain lifted his lip and snarled **

"**You're not aloud to do that" Saxon frowned and poked his tongue at him. **

"**Would you lot shut up" Marcus grumbled winding up the window.**

**They fell silent, Saxon and Sophia looked to their grandmother who was laughing at the typical family argue. **

"**Why didn't you break it up?" Marcus asked Selene quietly as the hybrid driver climbed into the truck and started up the engine. **

"**Just like my father used to say, let the bastards fight, they'll sort it out"**

"**Yeah usually when one of them hurts the other" Marcus moaned putting on his seatbelt his day was not getting any better. **

**The truck was silent on the way back to the castle by the time the truck had backed up to the castle door Selene's mother had disappeared into thin air all that sat in the back was her box. **

**Kain smiled seeing Lilly waiting for them in the garage, his head snapped back to Sophia and Saxon who smiled a face mischievous smile at him. Ignoring them he got out and headed over to her**

"**How did it go… not so well I see" Lilly read the way Selene slowly climbed out her face was flushed and she dragged her wings. **

"**She took it pretty hard" He walked her inside.**

"**I couldn't imagine what she went though, poor Selene" **

"**I've never seen her like that in her life, she's so quiet she just hugged me and cried and cried…" Kain's eyes watered as he felt bad for his mother.**

"**She's a strong woman, the strongest I know she'll get though it I know she will" He hugged him giving him comfort she could tell the way he hugged her affectionately back he was hurting.**

**No body spoke much for the rest of the night in respect of Selene's family, under Marcus's continuous persistence she went to be early the horrible task was finally over the coffins would sit in the basement until the funeral after the twins birthday.**

**Selene lay on her side staring at the blind covered window her pillow soaked with tears as Marcus lay behind her rubbing her shoulders and trying to give as much support as he possibly could. **

**It was still eating her bit by bit.**

**The guilt.**

**She knew she had to tell him, she had already felt better from the day after a good cry but the wedding was only a day away and she had to tell him. But how? Her mind pondered on the may ways she could break it to him it was too late as she thought of how after crying she was already drained and fell asleep. **

**She woke up the next morning to the smell fresh coffee and Marcus's smiling face watching her adoringly he was sitting at the side of the bed waiting for her to wake.**

"**How long have you been sitting there?" she asked drowsy**

"**A while" nothing he thought could wipe the smile from his face**

"**Doing what?"**

"**Watching you sleep of course" he leaned in and gave her a light kiss on her soft lips then sat back again and took another sip of coffee still watching her with a smile**

"**I'm marrying my stalker…" **

"**Yes, tomorrow I'm so happy" he leaned in and gave her another kiss, she could taste the coffee on his lips.**

"**I'm marrying my beautiful mate" he kissed her and pulled away**

"**Who gave me two children" he kissed her again and pulled away**

"**Who is giving me another…" **

"**Who is going to be sick" She cut him off, her guilt made her stomach turn to much now and the morning sickness provoked it**

"**Bucket" he held it up for her, there was no time spared in emptying her stomach. It was more the guilt that made her vomit than anything else, she sat back and covered her face with her hands**

"**Be right back" he got up and took the bucket to the bathroom.**

**She had to tell him she had to tell him now. **

**When he returned he found her crying **

"**Hey… still thinking about yesterday" he tried to cuddle into her, she only pushed him away**

"**Marcus…" **

**He looked at her questioning and confused, she called his name but pushed him away. **

"**I need to tell you something…" **

"**Tell me anything you want" he crouched by her still smiling**

"**You'll want to sit down, you must hear me out" his heart sank, he pulled a chair up beside her **

"**If it's about the wedding and it's too soon that's okay we can have it later on, there is no major hurry I love you all the same" **

"**No, no it's not about the wedding" she tried to keep from blubbering. **

"**It's about the baby…" she sat up and placed her hand over his **

"**What about the baby" his tone flat his face looked blank waiting to pull the correct expression. She swallowed hard and closed her eyes **

"**It might not be yours…" she spoke only a whisper**

"…**what?" He thought his ears deceived him**

"**There's a fifty percent chance it's yours…" she spoke louder as much as her tight throat aloud her. Her heart beat so hard she thought it was going to leap out her already tight chest. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at his face that stared at her in utter shock all colour had been drained from his features, his heart almost stopped he barely even took breath. **

"**I'm sorry I've been trying to tell you ab…"**

"**Who else could it possibly be?" his voice changed to a cold deep snarl, very much like the elder that he used to be. She didn't answer just lowered her head and closed her eyes letting the streams of tears fall.**

"**Is it Michael?... It's Michael isn't it" He snarled at her like he never had done before. **

"…**yes" she barely whispered wincing at his growl and hurt that could still be hurt underneath. He grinded his teeth still sitting perfectly still**

"**When?" he snapped coldly**

"**In the…" she whispered ever so soft**

"**Speak up I can't hear you!" he leaned forward pulling his hand away from hers avoiding her touch. She looked up at him again, right in his eyes that not even five minutes ago held so much love for her that was now vacant. **

"**I'm sorry I never meant it to happen… I don't know…" **

"**When Selene?!" he asked her again**

"**The night he got Saxon and I out of the Hurais in the hotel…" **

"**You where drugged… he took advantage of you… You where raped?!!!" His face turned from anger to fear and horror that someone else took her with out her consent and he was yelling at her. **

"**No, it wasn't like that, it was at my consent…" **

"**But you just said you never meant it to happen" **

"**It's hard to explain… I thought he was you…" **

"**How the hell could you mistake Michael for me?!!!" he roared**

"**We look nothing alike!" he snarled rising to his feet towering over her. **

"**Marcus please hear me out" **

"**I've heard enough!" he yelled kicking the chair out from behind him, it flung across the room and smashed out the window. **

"**This was why you wanted to marry me so soon, so I would think the baby is mine, how could you? How could you marry me knowing that! Lie to me?!" his voice broke up as his eye filled with tears the hurt was coming though now more then ever. **

"**I couldn't! That's just it I couldn't. So I told you now…" she yelled back. **

"**Right before right after what does it matter your carrying another mans baby, you are my mate Selene that baby should be mine!" **

"**There is still fifty percent it is yours Marcus… please" she almost pleaded, never in her life had she felt so terrible for something she had done.**

"**I'm sorry… I was drowsy I thought he was you"**

"**I find that hard to believe" he roared now knowing why the night in the swamp house he wanted Michael's scent off Selene, why she was covered in it. **

"**I was in pain I wanted so badly to see you I thought it was I was happy you have gotten me out, I didn't think anything of it when I woke cause you where there, until later on when you explained you have only arrived then I realized…" she tried to explain he wasn't buying a piece of it, he strolled back and forth hastily, grabbing his temples wishing this wasn't happening **

"**How could you… How could you mistake him for me? Be unfaithful? Did I do something to make you want someone else? Drive you away? Not been a good mate to you?" each question grew louder as he spoke. **

"**I would never intentionally be unfaithful"**

"**But you where"**

"**No I wasn't!"**

"**You still slept with him!?"**

"**Not intentionally!"**

"**So he raped you!?" **

"**No!"**

"**So it was intentional!"**

"**No! Stop twisting it and let me explain!!!" She screamed louder and louder with every passing second.**

"**It was either intentional with him or not what was it" he snarled looking her right in the eyes there in his back hybrid state eyes was a boiling rage staring into her red glassy eyes full of guilt. **

**He had unintentionally transformed with rage, he also gave off his orange flames that seemed brighter than usual. **

"**It was intentional with what I thought was _you_" she snarled at him baring her teeth if he got any closer and lost his temper, he had turned wild card now a possible threat to her and her baby. He immediately noticed the aggressive change in her aggravating him more**

"**How do I know your not lying" he snarled refusing to move. **

"**I never lied, just never told you!" she scowled lifting her wings like a dog raises the hair on its back. Selene never expected him to raise his own wings made of flames of fury she had never seen.**

**She sat back lowering her own wings gasping, she sensed he had evolved in power and with her powers rendered useless from her pregnancy she wouldn't stand a chance against him. **

"… **you wouldn't hurt me… would you" all she knew was this anger made him a lose cannon. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. **

"**No, no I wouldn't" he snarled and turned away from her **

"**I will him" he roared one last time charging at the door**

"**Marcus wait!" Selene pleaded pointlessly, this time there was no stopping him, she didn't have the power. **

**Kain and Lilly stood outside the door over hearing everything, they had come to see Selene, Lilly had a bunch flowers to give her respect for her family when they over heard her confession as he was about to knock on the door. **

"**Shit move" Kain pulled her against him to the wall in the nick of time as Marcus exploded though the door. Kain covered Lilly with his own body shielding her from the large wood shards that flew in every which direction. **

"**He's pretty pissed off" Lilly stuttered in a little shock, by the time they looked up he was gone.**

"**I can't imagine how he feels…" **

"**What about her"**

**He followed her eyes into the bedroom to see Selene lying facedown on the bed with her face in her hands crying hard.**

"**I believe Selene I don't think she will lie of be unfaithful it's just not her I think she speaks truth"**

"**Either way this is a mess and someone will end up hurt" **

"**She already is" Lilly pulled away from him and approached Selene. **

"**Lilly is that really a good idea?" Kain was unsure of Selene lashing out wanting to be on her own. **

"**For goodness sake Kain she is your mother at least try and be there for her" Lilly sat next to Selene and gently put her hand on her shoulder**

"**Selene?" **

**To Kain's surprise she sat up and looked at Lilly**

"**I'm here I believe you" Selene let Lilly hug her and returned the hug clinging onto her letting the tears fall once again, it was her soft human side showing though. **

"**I love you like a mother you have always been there for both Kain and I, I will be where for you" the more Lilly spoke the more Selene let it out. **

"**_We_ will be here…" he stopped seeing Viktor in the doorway.**

"**She told him…" Viktor paused hearing a loud smash from downstairs. **

"**I suggest if you want both of your fathers to live Kain, follow me" **

"**You knew" **

"**Yes come on" **

**Kain followed Viktor downstairs**

"**I thought you told me never interfere with two males over a female" **

"**Yes, but this is different, Selene is Marcus's mate. And the child may be Michaels, if Marcus kills Michael then the baby will not have a biological father and be raised like you, or if its Marcus's and Michael kills him not only the baby have no father, Saxon and Sophia will not have a father and Michael is not as tolerant and excepting of other males young like Marcus was with you, there is no doubt if Michael kills Marcus he would try and take Selene as his mate"**

**Kain saw Viktor's point, it was in fact vital neither of them died. **

**Saxon knew for a fact Michael ate nachos for lunch and took five minutes to grab the bowl of guacamole emptied half it out and filled the rest with horseradish, Wasabi, pepper, chili powder and a shit load of salt he nicked from the main kitchen. Mixing it up it looked the same as normal and put it back in the fridge, and took out the salsa. He picked up a small red bottle labeled 'Hot sauce from hell'**

"**Hmmm…" he smiled devilishly and read aloud the label on the back**

"**500 times hotter than a jalapeno… Ingredients… red habanero pods, Ancho chillies, natural pepper flavour, guava nectar and fresh ginger… Not recommended for use without dilution! ... perfect"**

"**No more than a few drops… yeah right" Saxon read the rest of the label then poured half the bottle into the salsa and mixed it up putting it back as he found it. He hid all the extra ingredients evidence under the sink and hid behind the door to the dinning room. After a good six minutes Saxon was beginning to wonder if he was going to come to that kitchen.**

"**Damn" he mumbled and stood up at the same time Michael came in with Lucian who was telling him about Selene's family history. Saxon ducked back down and watched though the gap. He hopped Lucian wasn't going to eat any if he did that would get him back for starting the food fight.**

"**So it was her family who started the human organization?" Michael frowned taking the ingredients out the fridge along with the guacamole and salsa placing it on the table. **

"**Her ancestors yes" Lucian opened the Salsa and guacamole placing a spoon in each one as Michael headed a large plate of chips and cheese in the Microwave. **

**Saxon watched in anticipation as Michael took the plate out of the microwave and placed it in the middle of the table took a large spoonful of each and plopped it onto the side of the plate. Lucian was already occupied with eating a plain chip with cheese where as Michael took a chip and scooped up a good amount of each and stuffed it in his mouth. **

"**Selen…" Michael stopped his face fell his face turned bright red and he spat out his mouthful of food into his hand**

"**Something off" Lucian hesitated eating anymore**

"**HOT…" Michael barly gasped fanning is mouth his eyes almost fell out his head his mouth got hotter by the second. To Saxon's amusement he leapt to his feet and flapped about fanning his mouth looking for something cold **

"**That hot?" Lucian couldn't help but laugh. Saxon had to put his hand over his mouth to stop from bursting out with laughter as Michael stuffed his head into the sink and drank some cold water**

"**Michael no! That will make it worse!" Lucian yelled to him**

"**Yes!" Saxon mouthed hoping he would drink water. Michael pulled his head out and ran to the fridge and opened the milk, it took only seconds for him to begin sculling the milk pouring it all over himself as well as his mouth. **

"**No, eat yogurt that is most effective" Lucian got up and looked though the fridge till he found some apricot yogurt in a small tub. **

**Michael brilliant red in the face snatched it in desperation and shoveled it into his mouth. Slowly his mouth began to cool and he could talk again**

"**Oh fuck that was hot I couldn't breathe at one stage…" Michael was so red his eyes watered. **

"**Must have been the Salsa, someone likes it hot" Lucian sniffed the salsa and guacamole**

"**No, this was not just Salsa it was salty as well I could taste Wasabi and Horseradish as well, it was deliberate and I bet I know who" Michael sneered panting. Saxon had stayed long enough turned and made a exit banging the shelf on the way out making a noise**

"**Shit!" he knew they would have heard it and began to run**

"**You again you little bastard!" Michael yelled running after him**

"**Michael that's not a good idea" Lucian ran after Michael who chased Saxon.**

**Saxon was not as fortunate getting away this time, Michael managed to grab hold of his shirt collar as he got into the hall. Michael lifted him off the floor **

"**Daddy's not here this time you can't get away with it" Michael growled **

"**Let me go" **

"**No, you're going to have nachos for lunch boy, dip and …" Michael stopped hearing a roaring heading from the third floor in his direction**

"**Michael I think it would be wise to put him down" Lucian stepped back sensing the raging power. Michael was too angry to sense it he only looked up at the ceiling above him **

"**What the hell?" he watched the stairwell at the end of the hall, in moments Marcus in hybrid form burning in fury so much it gave off smoke and heat fumes. The first thing Marcus saw was Michael holding his son up by the scruff of the neck.**

* * *

**Okay everyone keeps asking who as what powers here is a list of the character and their powers; ??? means not yet revealed**

**Selene: Fire/flight/telekinesis/force/adaptation/mutation/control/contort/ puppeteer living and the dead (part of telekinesis) ??? **

**Marcus: Furry/flight/force/resistance **

**Erika: Climb/firing spines/contort **

**Duncan****: Invisibility/jump/hover **

**Lucian: Water/freeze/ divide **

**Michael: Electricity/ Lighting/ excessive speed/resistance **

**Kain: Animal metamorphosis/control & communication with any non-human creature other than immortals/Extreme leap ability /??? **

**Lilly: Teleportation/ Phase/ ???/ ??? **

**Saxon: Earth/??? **

**Sophia: ??? **

**Viktor: Metal/contort/ Excessive strength **

**Kahn: is only evolved Vampyre as is Soren, Julian and harmony. **

**Elaine: was human before bitten only a plain Hybrid. **

**They all have Strength and speed. **

**If I have missed someone say so. **

**Angel-death-dealer: Yeah my alerts have been all mixed up as well and arriving at odd times some 2 days after. **

**Synch14: Yeah he can be maybe in this one maybe not. I listed Marcus's power.**

**crazygurl968: No Lilly is not pregnant she does not have a baby till the 3rd. Selene only said then there was a risk thats it. Yes there are 100ds of Storys of Selene and Michael, quite litratly actully ishundreds there is about 200. I try to make things different :)**

**ehlayah: Cool you will have to tell me what the name of it is.Thankyou for asking, I really appreaciate that, really I do ALOT to use the powers, yes knock yourself out, if you can just change them a little. However for your own orignial story I cannot alow you (if that was what you meant) cause I have a similar thing in my triology and its got copyrights. **


	71. As it could be

"**What's your problem" Michael yelled at Marcus**

"**You" Marcus sneered though hi rows of razor sharp teeth.**

**Lucian realized Marcus was more than angry then just Michael holding Saxon, there was another rage fueling this anger as much as Saxon was a little shit playing a prank Lucian most likely would have done himself as a child, he did not see any reason why Saxon should get caught up, clawed or crushed in this fight. He flung his arm out and snatched Saxon from Michael and pulled him into the lounge. **

"**Best stay away from that fight" Lucian told him leading him out the other side of the room.**

**Marcus let out an ear pitching roar before attacking Michael since Saxon was no longer in the way Marcus never even flickered hesitation and hurtled himself at Michael like a flaming cannonball. **

**Michael reacted by changing into his hybrid form and dove into the kitchen out of Marcus's path. He swung around and slammed the door shut only for Marcus to smash right though it in one punch. **

**As Marcus pounded through the door Michael swung a slice of his claws upside Marcus's face creating 4 red lines that healed almost instantly but angering him more. Marcus reacted twisted his upper body around stabbing his own claws into Michaels chest grabbing him by the torso flipped him over and smashed him into the table. On his back with Marcus's had was still wedged in his chest Michael broke right though the table and hit the floor with speed cracking it. Landing right next to the salsa bowl Michael grabbed a handful of hot sauce and rammed it into Marcus's face before Marcus could continue punching him, rubbing it into his eye nose and mouth leaving him only one eye to see with. Marcus roared as the sauce burned his face, it felt like his face was being pressed against a hotplate burning it off. He let go of Michael's chest and rapidly clutched his face. Michael took his chance, he slashed at Marcus cutting his chest again and again cutting him into a pattern of a Zebra except blood soaked along, himself looking like a cheetah covered in Marcus's blood spots as same as the wall. Marcus's chest healed in pink stripes when Michael decided to add to his art using booth feet to kick Marcus away from him across the small kitchen and into the wooden pantry. The shelves of ingredients smashed and collapsed at his sheer weight, Michael climbed to his feet while Marcus disappeared into a cloud of flour. Spitting out a mouth full of blood and flour Marcus threw a full solid can of spaghetti at Michael almost imbedding it in his skull it make a loud bone thud as it bounced off his head then another one on his collar bone, they hit him so hard they dented and spit. Michael put his arm up to avoid anymore hitting his head, with the other arm he picked up the metal guacamole bowl and hiffed it at Marcus who ducked in the nick of time, turning his head he spotted the fire extinguisher to his right. **

**Michael leapt at Marcus while he grabbed the extinguisher. Marcus rolled out from under him kicking Michael's legs out sending him to the floor turned, lifted the extinguisher and drove the end into the base of Michael's spine. Michael fell flat to the floor in pain, in the immortal would a spine injury takes time to heal Marcus needed only to hit him in the same place twice to render him venerable. **

**Painfully Michael rolled onto his back, Marcus growled missing his opportunity then struck Michael in the head with the extinguisher, Michael yelled covering his head with his arms before Marcus smashed his skull in, only to have Marcus deliver a hit to his ribs breaking at least nine. Michael knew Marcus would not stop until he was dead, Selene being pregnant couldn't stop either of them his only chance was to fight and win or run, but seeing how angry Marcus was there was no point in running he would most likely follow him.**

**Marcus lifted the extinguisher again Michael tried to pull himself up on the bench to feel another harsh blow cracking more of his ribs that popped back soon after. He found a block knife holder smiling sinisterly for a second to himself he pulled the largest handle knife out only to find it was the sharpener**

"**Fuck" he groaned but came up with an idea anyway.**

**Marcus swung at his head again but missed as Michael dove to the side swung an undercut strike stabbing Marcus next to the thigh trying to hit the artery only clipping it slightly. Marcus thought he had tried to stab him in the groin to look down and see the blood pouring from the wound. He dropped the extinguisher and grabbed the sharpening tool yanking it out he received another sharp pain in his chest, Michael had selectively picked a meat cleaver and sank it into his chest as far as he could ram it in. Holding his thigh with one hand he pounded Michael with a ball of furry flinging him though the wall past the hall though the next wall into a storage cupboard. Marcus groaned getting to his feet, finally his thigh had healed he looked to pull the meat cleaver out but it was wedged good, it seemed to be stuck in his rib cadge. **

**The time for fighting with petty objects was over it was turn for the powers to come out. Marcus let out a roar making his orange glow burn brighter, Michael returned his own roar his body became covered in blue sparks he flipped to his feet and threw out his hand, a large bolt of lightning flew from his wrist connected with the metal meat clever in Marcus and threw him up through the roof onto the third level. Marcus landed on his back in the bathroom entrance of Duncan and Erika's room still jolting from the shock he sat out. He sat up and tried to pull the cleaver out again spotting Erika on the roof from fright staying clean out of the way and Duncan was invisible he didn't know where but he was there. **

**Michael jumped up though the hole after Marcus he raised his arm to zap Marcus again when Marcus slapped his hands together in the shape of a prey shooting out an orange sheet of fury. It flew though the air and into Michael's hand slicing his arm from the finger tip to his elbow dicing his arm in half**

"**Argh!" Michael watched his arm spilt separate hang on to his elbow. Stepping back he grabbed one of Erika's necklaces off the bathroom mirror and ran into their room he tied it around his two wrist halves trying to bind them back together. Marcus finally got the cleaver out his chest took aim at Michael's back he threw it in ball of fury causing the cleaver to glow orange, Michael sensed the incoming power dropped to the floor letting it pass over his head only for it to wedge in mid air**

"**Oh fuck!" Duncan's Scottish accent shrieked, it had struck him in the shoulder**

"**Duncan" Erika screamed red blood started appearing around the cleaver. Duncan came visible it had only wedged enough to stay, not to do any serous damage. Erika dropped off the ceiling and pulled Duncan behind the bed away from Marcus and Michael who where punching at each other with glowing fists blocking and clawing both where evenly matched in strength.**

**Viktor and Kain jumped up though the hole armed with tranquilizer guns **

"**You shoot Michael I'll get Marcus" Viktor yelled over the roaring of the fight.**

"**Alright" Kain tired to aim at Michael but they where moving to fast to aim**

"**I can't hit him they are moving to fast"**

"**Okay I will randomly fire then you shoot the one who isn't hit" Viktor fired the gun getting Marcus in the neck**

"**Got you" Marcus never even reacted to the dart in his neck he kept going at Michael trying to claw him. Michael jumped on Marcus's back as Marcus slowed down starting to fall under the drugs effects. Michael sank his teeth into Marcus's shoulder blade and sank his claws into his ribs sending him to the ground. Kain shot Michael in the side knocking him off Marcus who flipped around hooked his arm around Michael and began to choke the life out of him. **

"**Shouldn't he be out to it by now?" Kain asked **

"**Yes that was strong enough dose to take down a dozen lions" **

"**It's only bringing them back to human strength its not stopping them!"**

**Viktor reload his gun and shot Marcus a second time hitting him in the shoulder, Marcus winced loosening his grip Michael clamped his jaws again into Marcus's flesh his strong jaw snapped one of the ones in Marcus's lower arm.**

**Viktor took Kain's gun and shot at Michael only to hit Marcus again, Marcus still did not fall he continued to lay punches into Michael's head till he let go **

"**It's not working" **

"**I can see that" Viktor reloaded again and this time got Michael**

"**Go get your mother"**

"**I can't she is in tears, she is a mess"**

"**She is the only one who can stop this"**

"**She cant she's too weak from her pregnancy" Kain pleaded not wanting to see his mother in anymore pain or get caught up or harmed in the battle.**

**Erika gasped hearing finally who it was**

"**It's Selene! Selene is having another baby" Erika repeated it to herself, now the gossip was out. **

"**I have a bad feeling about this" Kain charged off down the hall while Viktor continued to fire more tranquilizers into the both of them, but it did not slow them at all. **

* * *

**Sorry I know the alerts have been playing up.**

**Synch14: Its fire agains't fire. There is more yet.**

**liljv: I had to at leat incoperate some of the book keeping with Underworld, Im glad someone noticed :) You'll see Saxon's power in this one but more in the 3rd.**


	72. Face to face round II

**Erika fumbled about in to the draw by her bedside and pulled out the powerful stun gun Selene had given her **

"**Viktor try this" Erika held up the stun gun **

"**Are you kidding me you have to get within inches to zap them" Viktor pointed to the males still clawing each other both covered in cuts and blood, both their own blood and the others. **

**It was still too dangerous to get closer **

"**Just stay down" Duncan pulled her to him, but Erika had to watch the curiosity got the better of her. Michael kicked Marcus into the wardrobe, he smashed though it filling his back with wooden shards **

"**Oh! Not my wardrobe!" Erika moaned putting her hands on her head watching them rip apart her room. Marcus ripped off one of her dresses grabbing the wire coat hanger pulled it strait lunged at Michael trying to strangle him with it**

"**Argh! That was one of my favorite dresses you assholes get out!" Erika picked up the bedside lamp and threw it at the both of them it got Marcus in the back of the head knocking him enough losing his grip on choking Michael who had gone bright red from the wire around his throat. He kicked Marcus off him and into the wall**

"**Thanks…" He gasped to Erika **

"**What makes you think I'm helping you, I want you two out!" **

**Michael pulled the wire strait and used it like a whip charging it with electricity from his body he whipped at Marcus deeply slashing his face across his jaw to the bone Marcus with every passing moment grew more furious his skin was almost vacant its purple blue colour and was glowing flickers of orange and red. **

**Viktor finishing loading the last tranquilizer he had into the gun shot Michael in the arm to stop the whipping, both Marcus and Michael had a good amount of darts sticking out of them, if they had anymore they would have looked like a hedgehog. **

**Marcus lifted his hands together again slapping his palms together he created another sheet of fury flinging it at Michael who darted out of the way leaving Erika who was behind him behind the bed directly in his path. Erika sat back only for a second in shock she could only close her eyes and wait for the impact of being diced in half once again. **

**A solid mass hit her shoulder hard pushing her to the floor on her side, unharmed she opened her eyes to see Viktor in his metal form had pushed her aside in the nick of time. **

"**Fuck that was close…" **

"**For you" he moaned turning to see the other half of him from the waist down still standing at the foot of the bed. **

"**Oh shit!!!" Duncan yelled Viktor only rolled his eyes.**

"**I'm fine all part of my powers" the metal legs walked around the bed over to him, he used his arms to walk on carrying his torso backwards to his legs that god down on its knees his middle became liquid metal sealing each half back to normal. **

"**I didn't know you could do that" **

"**Neither did I until I cut my finger off with a kitchen knife" Viktor moaned as his skin returned to normal there was still a red ring where he had been cut. **

"**That's cool" Duncan smiled **

"**No it isn't it bloody hurts" Viktor grumbled looking for the stun gun**

"**Where is the stun gun?"**

"**It slid out of my hand" Erika looked under the bed to see a blood covered hand on the other pick it up.**

"**Shit, to late" **

**The three of them looked up to see Michael had some how wedged Marcus into the wall with his head out the other side and was about to Zap him. **

"**Michael stop" Erika called, like usual it was no use Michael rammed the stunner into a gash on Marcus's knee and pushed the button. Marcus began to jolt kicking about he tried to get Michael but it was hopeless he couldn't see where he was kicking. Michael pulled the stunner away and looked at it coming up with an idea he held it against himself and pulled the trigger**

"**What the hell is he doing?!!!" Duncan frowned **

**The powerful pulse of the stun gun was feeding Michael's eclectic powers making the swirl of blue light around him glow more vividly by the second.**

"**He's powering himself…" Viktor said shaking his head tranquilizers where a waist of time both of the hybrids where back at full power, Michael feed off the stun, Marcus fed of his anger the soul key to fury. **

"**Get down!" Viktor yelled as the largest brightest bolts of lighting shot out of his chest hit Marcus and the wall exploding in a flash of light filling the room completely in a white sheet. **

**Michael stood silent puffing with breath staring in Marcus's direction all that was left was a gigantic hole large enough to fit a marching band of elephants through. **

"**Marcus?" Erika called looking over the bed. Michael ignored her and headed out into the hall, through the next wall into Lilly's room was another hole Michael peered though below the window Marcus lay twisted on the ground motionless back in his human form. **

"**You fucken attacked me asshole you deserved this!" Michael moaned stepping though the hole exhausted.**

"**I mean what is you're problem? You got Selene but that's not enough for you, you have to kill me" Michael provoked him if he was awake to attack he knew he certainly was not dead. Marcus lay face down still motionless not reacting to anything Michael was saying or giving any indication of movement. His skin was red from all the blood, his hair was a mess chunks of plaster and wood lay in pieces woven though dust caked in various blotches in the blood on his skin, the dust made his hair appear old the blood and blotches made him looked skinned, he like Michael wore only a single part of tattered, slashed jeans. Michael felt his body rejuvenating, he took the moment wisely to catch a breath every animal instinct was telling him to finish Marcus off and claim Selene, but the human part of Michael managed to hold through he was a doctor to save lives not take them, it just was not in Michaels nature to kill. Especially since Marcus was down, he was not going to be a rat and stab him in the back when he was down, not only would that be low but he would lose respect of his son. **

"**Kain…" he muttered turning to see where his son had gotten to, he knew Kain would have never forgiven him if he killed Marcus. But that wasn't fair he thought if Marcus had killed him would Kain have hated Marcus? He knew everyone would say it was just in Marcus's nature to eliminate any treat of losing his mate. **

**He sighed turning back to Marcus only to find him missing**

"**Shit" Michael saw the open window and rushed over he looked down onto the snowy courtyard below then realized his fatal mistake. Marcus approached swiftly from behind and looped an extension cord around Michael's neck in the blink of an eye he had tied it like a nose and tightened it before Michael could grab it. Michael swing to cut the cord with his claws, Marcus kicked him in the stomach flinging him out the window he held the other end of the cord as Michael fell giving it a strong yank as the cord fell taut as Michael hung on the end. Marcus hoped the short drop and sudden stop snapped Michael's neck, he could tell from the wiggling of the cord he did not succeed. **

**Michael choked swinging about violently, he reached up and finally got hold of the ledge pulling himself up he gasped for air until it pulled tight again as Marcus looked down trying to pull him off the ledge and hang him again Michael choked again grasping hold of the window sill that was to Elaine's room. Elaine squawked in fright of Michael bashing on her window, grabbed her heavy duty sowing scissors opened the widow and held them up.**

"**No" Michael choked, his face brilliant red in panic let go of the window to hold his hand out, it was too late she had already opened them and swung at him, with the strength of her one good hand and the artificial limb she cut the cord in one swoop freeing the tight cord on his neck. Michael fell from the sill into the snow covered garden below. **

"**Why did you help him" Lucian asked standing in the doorway**

"**I'm not ones to take sides, I don't like seeing anyone get hurt or killed" **

**Lucian smiled that would have been something Sonja would have said, Elaine was so much visually different but her heart was so much the same. Marcus roared changing back into his hybrid form, not only form the pain but as a battle cry hit fury wings grew from his back once more and he took to the air leaping out of the window. Elaine and Lucian watched as the orange wings spanned out, he sawed though the air almost as fast as Selene. He clenched his fists threw them out and opened his fingers spraying countless balls of fury raining them down on Michael burning him and ripping holes into his flesh. Michael stood still with standing the pain and fury he raised his hands to the sky summoning a storm, Marcus looked up having not seen this before only to be struck by yet another bolt of lightning, this time by mother nature herself. Marcus flew thought the air shaking his head when he was struck again then again Michael was not going to let him land.**

"**Someone has to do something they are going to kill each other!" Elaine worried for both of them. Lucian observed the courtyard spotting the fountain near the archway he smiled**

"**I have an idea, I can't stop them but I could cool them down or bring them to a slow for the time being" Lucian climbed up onto the ledge.**

"**Careful, don't slip" She stressed, he turned to face her**

"**So worried…" **

"**It's icy…that's all" **

**Lucian smiled and gave a laugh **

"**I'm immortal it wont matter if I do" **

"**Then don't get hit by lighting" She called after him as he walked along the ledge to get closer to the fountain. **

"**Just like Sonja" he mumbled quietly to himself.**

**Marcus had been struck with lightning so many times he was beginning to smoke there was a large hole of no skin on his back, finally he was free of lighting fell grabbing a power line he grabbed hold swung down hit the castle wall and fell to the ground landing in the cold snow as Michael's powers began to drain. Marcus groaned trying to sit up in the snow when before he knew Michael was on top him digging his claws into the raw muscle on his back. The pain was horrific but nothing was merely as bad as Selene's words that rang around and around in his head generating more and more anger at Michael he would not stop till Michael's body was lifeless. **

**Lucian stretched his arm outward summoning all the water out the deep fountain pond into the air he raised his second hand and divided the water into two. He lowered the first water bubble onto Michael picking him up with it pulling him away from Marcus Michael hovered and swam about trying to escape his hovering watery bubble. Marcus sat up grabbed hold of a rock when the second water bubble took hold of him.**

**Lucian froze both the water bubbles solid except for the head area's leaving both Marcus and Michael stuck as overgrown ice cubes. **

"**That should slow them down" Lucian climbed back into the window**

"**That was great… but now what?" Elaine asked him **

"**I don't think there is anything I can do now till maybe Selene or Kain does something about this" Lucian told her over the roaring of Michael and Marcus snarling at each other. **

**It did not take Marcus long to melt away the ice with his power of furry and break free **

"**Don't even think about it" Michael snarled at Marcus who picked up the ice holding Michael anyway and lifted it above his head. **

"**That's it" Michael charged the ice with electricity sending it though the ice and into Marcus. Marcus gritted his teeth as it flowed though his body but it did not stop him**

"**You want out? You'll get out!" he leaned back and threw Michael ice and all head first at the castle wall.**

"**Lucian loot o…" Elaine screamed pointing behind Lucian at the incoming flying ice containing Michael.**

**Lucian turned as Elaine pointed, at the same moment the ice and Michael smashed thought the window frame and collected both Lucian and Elaine. It then smashed into the door cracking apart freeing Michael, Marcus jumped up into the window and chased after Michael who ran off down the hall seeing a shield and sword hanging on the wall at the very end. Lucian popped his shoulder back into place and sat up**

"**Elaine?" He spotted her half propped up at the foot of the wall after being thrown, her forehead bleed badly from a gash right across her temple. Lucian reached her side and tried to wake her**

"**Elaine wake up" **

**She gave a moan and tried to flutter open her eyes, hybrids from humans where not as strong as from immortals and now to Lucian's observation where slower healers, their body could not take as much nor had Elaine ever been in a physical fight. **

"**You'll be alright" he gently pulled her away from the wall, brushing the wood shards off her he picked her up and lay her on her bed took out his clean handkerchief waved his hand over it dampening it and chilling it then placed it on her forehead. **

**Kain and Lilly finally convinced Selene to leave her room after she refused to move. Lilly at first had agreed with Selene wanting to keep her away but as soon as Kain explained to her she was the only one they may listen to she agreed. They followed the sound of the roaring to the stairwell where both Marcus and Michael had a sword**

"**This is my age, you would never beat me with a sword" Marcus arrogantly snarled **

"**I bet you with my powers" Michael arrogantly snarled back and they began to combat again **

"**Dad… both dads stop please!" Kain yelled. Selene teary eyed watched them fighting like mad desperate to defeat the other**

"**It's my entire fault…" She muttered to herself holding her hands over her baby.**

"**No it isn't, they are acting nothing more than animals… it's there nature" **

"**And it's an immortals nature and responsibility to be loyal" **

"**You said you where, you thought it was Marcus" **

"**But he is right, how could I possibly mistake them? They are different" **

"**Their scent is very similar, in drugs would seem the same, and on drugs your eye sight is fucked up I know that I was in the lift with a woman I thought was a man when they got me" **

**Selene looked up at Lilly**

"**Okay it was a woman, a very but ugly mannish looking woman, but I didn't see that till the drugs fully wore off" Lilly twisted her story a little so Selene would see her point of view**

"**Even if you believe me Marcus wont, both of them is going to go aggressive thinking it's the other ones baby I can't have that maybe I'm better off without either" **

"**Doesn't mean they both have to die!" Kain pleaded with his mother**

"**He's right Selene" Viktor came jogging.**

**Marcus nicked Michaels hand then hit the sword from it knocking it to the floor **

"**I told you, you cannot bead me with a sword" Marcus growled then kicked Michael to the top of the stairwell between the watching pack separating Selene from the others. Selene stepped back as Michael climbed to his feet and faced her**

"**What the hell did you say to him to make him do this? You want me dead?" Michael yelled at her, she said nothing just walked backwards staring blankly at him**

"**Well?!!!" Michael yelled again he stopped turning to face Marcus who ran up from behind him as a large ball of fury, Michael shielded himself with his own powers. Sparks flew as they collided Marcus toppled Michael they both rolled till they heard a smash, neither of them cared they cared only to beat the other the blood thirst was growing to extreme hatred, noting was slowing them or grabbing their attention. **

**Lilly teleported past them to the smashed window and looked down **

"**You fucken selfish assholes!!!" Lilly screamed so loud the rest of the windows cracked**

"**YOU KILLED HER!!!" She screamed so loud she lost her voice. **

**That caught their attention. **

**They scrambled to the window past Lilly and peered down into the snow to see Selene lying in the snow a red pool surrounded her, the white snow soaking with blood. **

"**No…" Both uttered barely and jumped out the window. As they hit the snowy ground Viktor had already reached her side, her forehead bleed from hitting her head on the stone ledge on the way down, her nose bleed the black blood that it always bleed, in her calf muscle and back of her neck near her shoulder two large pieces of glass impaled though her skin. She lay sprawled out on her back awkwardly arched as she lay on a broken wing that broke her fall. Viktor himself limped as her injuries where is injuries, he no longer bled when she did but he could still feel the same pain she suffered.**

"**Selene!..." one after the other Marcus and Michael approached but Viktor turned savage as soon as they dare approached her. Viktor was the same within power but his strength exceeded both of theirs and with him drawing his sword which he was known to be unbeatable with they stopped in their tracks. **

"**You selfish pricks! Neither of you disserve her!!! Instead of trying to kill each other did you even stop to see how she felt? How she was coping? Did you?!!!" he roared his skin turning metal and as shiny as the sword he held. **

**They where both guilty and began to feel the pinch, they never even gave her a chance to explain anything.**

* * *

**There may not be a chapter tomorrow, appart from the last one I have done some pretty long chapters. Im off to the late to do some photography.**

**Synch14: Hahahaha thats funny. I guess they didn't need her to speakenglish in Underworld, cause she didn't have any lines! hahaha :). In the bood blood enemy (prequel) it tells us that Lucian's parentswherewild Lycans andwhere killed byViktor whenLucian was only a pup. The wild Lycans would killhumans giving theimmortals a bad name so Viktor inslaved them and killed the wild ones tostop them so thehumans woul dnot rebel. Lucian belived in thisand saw himself as civil, and higher status then the wild Lycans and help in huntingthem.**

**ehlayah: No Marcus does not have the potient blood Selene and the twins do, he is only immune from it burning him. Thankyouagain for asking first before using the powers, I dont mind people using my ideas as long as they ask fist :)**

**Christian Jonsson: Hehehe Viktor is getting pretty agro at this point. Selene falling was the only thing that would break them up, no the baby is not harmed and remember Viktors original sword is the only thing that can kill or harmher.**

**A-FireInside-xx: I dontthink half the people are getting the alerts>:( (Dont worry I wont killMichaelhe's in the 3rd)**


	73. Could it be

"**Lilly what are you doing?!" Kain yelled to Lilly who was climbing out the window **

"**I'm going to help Selene"**

"**No! There is glass and shards of wood!" he ran over to her**

"**I'll be fine, maybe I should aim for one of them to brake my fall, they deserve it" **

"**No, I will jump for you its part of my powers" **

**She jumped herself into his arms he leapt though the window well past the others below and landed perfectly on his feet lightly like a dancer. **

"**Selene" Lilly ran over to her Viktor never flinched at her approach his focus was solely on Marcus and Michael.**

"**We need to get her inside" Kain winced seeing his mother in this state. **

**Selene slowly came conscious as Kain folded her good wing in using that side to pick her up. She let out s yelp as he lifted her **

"**I'm sorry!" He went to lower her back down thinking he was hurting her**

"**No" Viktor stopped him**

"**She's already in you're arms take her in I will deal to these two" **

**Lilly picked up Selene's broken wing so it wouldn't drag taking her in. **

"**I ought to dice off both of you're heads!" **

"**Wait just a second, he attacked me and I don't even know what for" Michael tried to reason**

"**Bullshit" Marcus snarled his eyes turning black turning to Michael, Viktor held his sword up between them to remind them**

"**Just tell me" **

"**Selene doesn't know who the father is, Marcus or you"**

"**Me? That's not possible" Michael protested**

"**Don't lie! You raped her, she was under the influence of drugs told her you where me and took advantage of her!" Marcus accused**

"**WHAT!!!" Michael almost fell back in shock.**

"**I would never, ever rape her!!! No Selene! I would die before committing such an act on her!" **

"**Liar! She told me! She told me what you did, she is my wife to be, mine!!!" Viktor swung his sword and sliced a thin line into Marcus's shoulder once again reminding him who was in charge. Viktor waved for the guards waiting with chains and more tranquilizers on the waiting**

"**What the hell is this?" Marcus yelled**

"**Both of you are going to be separated and contained, both of you are a wild threat to the very lives of those who live in this castle in the process you managed to almost flatten Lilly, dove a meat cleaver into Duncan and trashed their room, blew goodness knows how many holes in the castle walls and floors, almost killed Elaine!" Viktor growled**

"**It's not permanent you can either separate and go easy or the hard way and we will settle this, and I will find out what happened the civil way, enough blood as been spilled" Viktor pointed to Selene's blood in the snow. **

**For the sake of Selene both Marcus and Michael parted separate ways being taken to opposite cells of the castle.**

**Kain laid his mother onto the hospital bed as gently as he could, she still gave out a cry of pain.**

"**I knew taking her out of her room was a bad idea, bloody Viktor!" Kain snarled.**

"**He didn't mean for this to happen no one did" Lilly was looking down at her hands then at Selene's wing she carried then back at her hands. **

"**What?" Kain asked frowning his brows together.**

"**I think I just healed Selene's wing…" Lilly smiled lifting Selene's right wing that broke the fall, it was fully functional. **

"**Mum how is your wing feeling?"**

**Selene opened her eyes a little then closed them not answering him she was awake but not bothers to talk, move, or communicate she felt completely drained, emotionally and physically. The stress, drama and pain of the last few days, finding out about her family, and the fight everything pushed her into a silent depression. **

"**Maybe she just healed" Lilly dropped her shoulders**

"**No if you think you did you may have, give it a try on her forehead" Kain gently lifted her head and pulled back her wet hair from the blood and snow. **

**Lilly placed her hand over top of the gash on Selene's head accidentally touching it. Selene didn't moan only flinched from the pain**

"**Sorry" Lilly focused on Selene's forehead holding both hands cupped over the wound.**

"**Is it working?"**

"**I don't know… I don't think so" She sighed taking her hands away giving up to find the gash was sealed, Selene's forehead was normal except for the blood that bleed from the gash. **

"**It worked" Kain smiled.**

**A doctor and two nurses stood watching **

"**We need a skill like that" the doctor smiled**

**Lilly ignored him feeling her finger burn**

"**Ouch… I got Selene's blood on my finger!…" She panicked**

"**It's alright" the nurse picked up a stand by ointment specifically designed for it and rubbed it onto her finger.**

"**If we take out the glass can you heal the wounds?" **

"**Sure" Lilly was more careful not to come into contact with Selene's blood as she healed her fixing up Selene in no time. Lilly found Kain continuously brushing his fingers though his hair standing around in the hall waiting. She had gone to find him leaving the nurses to clean up Selene. **

"**Are you alright?" She wove her arms around him**

"**Yeah, just pissed off at them, they're so selfish its like mum is some sort of prize to win. Then what? Who ever win's is daddy?"**

"**I think its more than that, Michael did try to kill Marcus before remember? The hate brewed in each of them and this was the one thing, the one excuse they had to finally let the hate out and kill each other" **

"**But mum is getting the brunt of it all" he cuddled into her resting his had on her shoulder half in her hair. He couldn't help but breathe her scent in, it made him forget almost everything he had just been thinking on putting his full attention on Lilly alone. **

"**That's why we need to be there for her, she…" She felt him lightly nuzzle the his teeth marks on her neck and let out a small giggle**

"**Oh you're really concerned" She said sarcastically enjoying the sensation**

"**With you here I always forget everything…" he lightly trailed kisses up her neck to her cheek while one hand found the small off her back pulling her closer, the other treading a lock of her smooth hair though his fingers. **

"**As nice as it is we have to help them sort this out, we can play around later" she pulled away from him she knew he only wanted to forget everything but her for a moment, she was the same to let the drama fade away for a day and be with him would be just a little slice of heaven. Kain gave her a look like a wounded puppy**

"**Don't worry, later I promise" she smiled and gave him a kiss making him smile once more. **

"**Well then I better get a move on" he raised his brows now happy**

"**I will say with her" **

"**Wouldn't want anyone else there" he smiled to her walking backwards not wanting to look away from her as he left. **

"**Kain" **

"**Yeah" he grinned still walking backwards**

"**The trolley" Lilly pointed to the trolley behind him at the same time he backed into it making a loud crashing sound. **

**Lilly rolled her eyes and headed back into see Selene who lay flat on her back in her hospital bed eyes half open staring vacantly at the ceiling. Lilly sat herself in the chair next to her then placed her hand over Selene's. **

"**They give you lovely sexy gowns don't they?" Lilly smirked looking at the grotesque bright turquoise check patterned gown Selene was wearing.**

**Selene did not respond just continued to stare at the ceiling. A nurse pulled a trolley over began setting it up then reached to pull up Selene's top to show her belly. Selene suddenly moved her eyes turning red she snatched the nurses wrist **

"**I just need to attach the monitor…" the nurse yelped in fright.**

"**Instincts" Lilly told her, the nurse understood immediately. Lilly reach across and took Selene's hand**

"**Selene please let go, where not going to harm the baby" Lilly tried to pull her hand away but is didn't budge. **

"**It might pay if you tell me what to do and I'll do it, she's not reacting to me" **

"**Sure" The nurse stepped back trying to pull her wrist away, automatically as she gave distance Selene let go. Selene sat back and closed her eyes tight causing a crimson tear to stream down her cheek. **

**Marcus was placed in the immediate cellblock on that half of the castle he was placed in the cell with the force field barrier facing the isle next to Renee's cell.**

**Across from him sat Rachael in her own cell, he knew was imprisoned for suspicion that she was a spy. **

"**Viktor will be down in a moment" the guard nodded politely to Marcus as a thank you for cooperating. Marcus sat down and crossed his arms now the aches and pains from combat where sinking in. **

"**I thought you where the queens hubby" Renee smirked at Marcus**

"**I where" Marcus snarled back watching Rachael sit huddled on her bed with her back to them. Renee got up and came closer to the field looking into Marcus's cell from his own**

"**Shit, must have been some fight. We heard it from here"**

**Marcus didn't answer just stretched his joints and muscles as they healed. **

"**Didn't we Rach? Argh she hasn't said anything since she got here" **

**Marcus finally looked up at Renee, Selene had told him Renee had displayed interest and some what of a crush on her, he looked to Rachael by her body language she did not like him back. **

"**Rachael?" Renee called her and waited. **

"**Come on Rachael look who's here" **

**Rachael turned her head to the side just enough to see Marcus who saw her red teary eyes that looked at him for only a second then closed and moved away again. **

**Marcus left her to her silence and sat back on his bunk waiting for Viktor, ignoring Renee's continuously talking.**

**At least fifteen minutes later Viktor still holing his sword marched into the cell block and stood at Marcus cell door. **

"**How is she?"**

"**I haven't seen her yet, I know she is fine" Viktor knew since the pain in his body was gone, meaning Selene was fine. **

"**However I did talk to Kain. He told me everything he heard from the moment she told you" **

**Marcus said nothing just stared at the floor**

"**I thought you of all people would have at least listened to what she had to say"**

"**Everyone reacts differently I have never felt pain like that before Viktor! And I thought she may lie again" Marcus snarled at him. **

"**She wanted to tell you so bad but was so afraid of your reaction and I can see very well why" **

"**Oh you knew?! And you never told me!?" **

"**It was not my place to tell you"**

"**How long?"**

"**The same day she told you, besides it doesn't matter the fact is you over reacted" **

"**Over reacted?" Marcus stood up and walked to the door clenching his fists **

"**If you where marrying the woman you love and the day before you get married she tells you the baby she carries may not be yours how would_ you _react Viktor?!" **

"**This is not how I would react, its how you did and still are! You're angry you need to cool off and really think about it so you can stay here, I will sort out what went on with Michael" Viktor snapped and stormed out. Marcus flopped back onto his bunk and lay down to think of the situation. **

**Rachael had turned around the curiosity had gotten to her she was shocked from the news and felt sorry for him**

"**Marcus are you alright" She asked him making Renee jealous**

"**What!? I've been here in the cells with you for over a day and you never said a word to me now you talk to him?!!!" Renee yelled angrily.**

**Rachael didn't answer just sat back down avoiding eye contact with Renee and realizing Marcus was not going to talk to anyone.**

"**You! _Marcus_ aren't you going to answer her?" Renee turned on Marcus who still said nothing.**

"**What's the matter _Marcus_? Your wife been fucking other men?" Renee snared, Marcus sat up and glared at him**

"**What? You not man enough to give her what she wants in bed? So she looked elsewhere?" Renee deliberately wound him up mad with jealously Rachael talked to him. Marcus's eyes turned black with anger **

"**Don't know why your upset, she's the queen she can fuck whoever she wants, even me" Renee strutted in his cell.**

"**That stupid fuck is going to get himself killed" a guard told the second guard watching and listening on the screen**

"**We better do something before Lord Marcus goes berserk"**

"**I suppose so" **

**Marcus cracked beginning to slash at the bars and barrier trying to get to Renee, he was ripping apart the bars flinging them aside but the field was keeping him at bay. Renee grinned and provoked Marcus further walking back and forth his cell taunting him**

"**At least I'm man enough I could please her, obviously the saying men with big muscles like yourself have small dicks is true, your evidence of that ha, ha!" Renee cockily crossed his arms and stood right next the barrier provoking Marcus even more. **

"**Renee did it ever occur to you he is in here only to cool off not a permanent prisoner like you, what do you think the first thing he's gonna do when he gets out?" Rachael snared with delight.**

**Renee froze he was never a bright person that thought of the consequence of his actions or thought ahead. **

**Viktor ran into Sophia on the way down to see Selene before going to Michael**

"**Granddad, where is mum and dad"**

"**You are supposed to be with Julian"**

"**But the noise has stopped and I had a dream mum was hurt, I haven't see her since yesterday there is a large puddle of her blood outside" the questioning afraid look she stared up at him with melted him **

"**Come with me, she had bit of an accident" he led her to the hospital ward and made her wait out side till he had talked to her. Lilly still remained by her side when Viktor came in, his eyes immediately went to the wires attached to Selene's belly and hooked up to the machine. Lilly turned to look at him**

"**Don't worry she's fine so is the baby, they said she wasn't even that seriously harmed to begin with, well at least not for an immortal. They are keeping her here for the emotional side of it there also are doing a scan on the baby and just giving her a check up" she explained reading his expression while Selene dozed. **

"**Good it would be better that she remained here away from everyone else anyway" Viktor glanced at Selene one more time**

"**She's not talking anyway, when awake just stares at the ceiling"**

"**Well I will let her sleep I will come back later, Sophia is outside she wants to see her" **

"**Is that a good idea?"**

"**I think she will be alright, I've already told her she can see him"**

"**Alright" Lilly turned back to Selene. **

**Viktor went out and let Sophia in who as soon as she saw her mother ran over**

"**Mum!" her call woke Selene. Sophia climbed up onto the hospital be to sit with her mother **

"**I don't think that is a good idea Sophia" Lilly worried. Selene finally made movement reaching up to hug Sophia to lay in next to her cuddling with mum. Selene rested her cheek against Sophia's forehead and drifted to off to Sleep again when Viktor poked his head though the door with Saxon**

"**Here is number two" Viktor said then disappears again Saxon did the same as Sophia and hopped up onto the bed and cuddled into mum. Naturally like all children they knew something was up between their parents and after hearing the fight they automatically went to the parent that was not angry. **

**Michael sat like Marcus had at the back of his cell with his arms crossed, his own joints popping and aching like hell. His mind dwelled on Selene putting him deep in thought until the found of the door and a steady march approaching his cell pulled him away from it. The metal door to his cell opened and Viktor along with two armed guards entered the cell. Michael stood to Viktor's arrival and like with Marcus Viktor held his sword out and ready **

"**Will I have any trouble out of you?" **

"**Not if you explain to me why he attacked me and says I raped her" **

"**Very well" Viktor slid the sword back into its resting place on his belt and sat in a chair quickly provided by a guard. **

"**Are you aware of Selene's pregnancy?"**

"**Or course" it stung him a little as he answers**

"**Well she is unsure of who the father is"**

**Michael frowned**

"**Yes I know it has nothing to do with me" **

"**Selene is under the impression other than Marcus you are the second possible father" Viktor frowned trying to make something of Michael's puzzled face. **

"**She said I raped her" Michael's heart broke and his face filled with sorrow and questioning to why she would say such a thing.**

"**No she did not. But she is very certain you are a possible father"**

"**I'm not the father! It's impossible!" **

"**Enlighten me to why that is" Viktor demanded crossing his arms**

"**Because I haven't slept with her" **

"**She thinks you did"**

"**But we didn't!" Michael grew frustrated and understood now why Marcus attacked him. **

"**Did you ever sleep a night with her alone?"**

"**I just told you no" **

"**Even a night without sex?"**

"**No… wait…" Michael sat back he closed his eyes and put his hands on his head **

"**Yes, yes we did. In the motel room when I first found her… she called me Marcus… she had some pretty heavy drugs in her system" **

**Viktor gave Michael that look**

"**No I didn't rape or take advantage of her I would never do that to any woman" Michael pleaded Viktor was beginning to believe him his look was sincere and his eyes told truth.**

"**Tell me what happened" Viktor gave him a chance. **

"**She was unconscious when I got her to the hotel I washed and bathed all the blood off her, put her into bed and then slept on the other side, I think she must have woken sometime cause I heard her moan in pain from her back, she was still drowsy then went back to sleep. I woke up later on in the morning and she was fine, still sleeping sound so I went quickly to get some food came back and found Marcus in bed with her" **

"**Doing anything?"**

"**Not that I saw, just kissing" he hissed in disgust. **

"**I see" Viktor thought that Selene had been faithful and it was Marcus's all along the only way now was to show Marcus this conversation. Viktor took the recording of the session and headed back to the cell block that contained Marcus who he hoped he hoped was a lot calmer this time. **

**Soren casually walked though the door into the cell block holding an envelope in one hand and a paper bag in the other toward the end cells. He gave a smile to Rachael who returned the gesture then stopped at Marcus's cell across from her. Renee sat in the corner of his cell with a large red line across the side of his head, a cut in his cheek and sat on an angle from a sore backside after the guards zapped him to shut him up from provoking Marcus who eventually got the better of him. He had picked up one of the bars he had broken off and swung it though the hole hitting Renee, along with a sharp piece of metal that stuck out cutting his face. Soren smirked a smile at Renee's sorry for himself expression, he had to have compassion to someone so stupid to always learn things the hard way. **

"**Marcus, letter for you" **

**Marcus lay on flat on his back on his bunk with his arm over his eyes not bothering to move**

"**I don't want any mail no matter who it is from" he snapped**

"**You may want this letter it's…." **

"**You didn't hear me the first time, no mail" Marcus snapped rolling onto his side facing his back to him. **

"**Fine" Soren biffed it though the bars anyway. It landed in the middle of the cell quite fast indicating there was something heavy in the envelope. Soren turned around and stepped over to Rachael's cell **

"**And a delivery for you too" he slid the brown paper bag though the cell and held it out for her. She smiled and took the bag gratefully, as she neared him closer he examined her face that was still red, her eyes swollen from tears. **

"**You've been crying" he mumbled**

"**Sorry?" She asked barely hearing him**

"**You've been crying" he repeated himself louder. She shied giving a fake smile**

"**I feel released from one prison only to be placed into another, both for doing nothing"**

"**As soon as they find evidence it was not you they will let you free"**

"**How long will that take?" **

"**I will check for you I promise" **

"**Thank you" She gave a sincere smile this time. He gave a nod goodbye and headed back toward the monitor room. **

**She opened the paper bag to find a hot gourmet meal from the kitchen, a couple of her personal items, a clean warm top and a bottle of drink. She smiled knowing Soren would have done it himself the food given to them was terrible now with a appetite and hope of getting out she opened it up and began to eat the food from within. Renee's nose found the smell of the food in minutes he swallowed his pride and flew to the bars**

"**Please, please, please! I'll do anything if you give me some!" Renee was so hungry he really would.**

**Se ignored him and ate the food in clear view of him deliberately taunting him for all the times he when she was prisoner taunted her. **

**Viktor came in marching past the cells holding the recording on disc of this talk with Michael. He was over two hours late from when he left**

"**Marcus get up here is something you better see" Marcus sat up and followed Viktor into the security room where he and Viktor where left to watch. He silently watched the video finding Michael's explanation hard to swallow. **

"**I went to Selene after I saw Michael and she told me everything in her view of what happened, and she still swears she thought it was you in the hotel room she also told me something I didn't know about Michael, she swears he is also a host to a creature that hitched a ride when he was created in the Burwood ruins"**

**Marcus frowned at him not knowing weather or not to believe him**

"**She thinks a Vorador and from the past experiences we know what a Voradors intention is don't we" **

**Marcus began to believe him since he swore Michael was a different person when he looked him in the eye, when he stabbed him**

"**Wait, a Vorador needs a body of its own to mate Michael is just a host" **

"**I know, but what if this Vorador didn't want to impregnate her, rather leave that to you, except he manipulated Selene's Vorador blood and genes to make the baby more Vorador than anything else" **

"**That would explain the black nose bleeds… and the vomiting of blood…" Marcus calmed down realizing maybe Selene had been true to him all along and the baby was his. **

"**I still want evidence, if it is a Vorador in him and your theory is correct I want to talk to this 'Vorador'" Marcus snarled.**

"**Fair enough, but first I think you should read that letter in your cell, it's from Selene"**

**Marcus was still hurt and angry at Selene, for her lies and timing but he was also hurt and sorrowful for her, he felt guilt mixed in he was not to sure. He walked back toward his cell on the way past snapped a quick punch to Renee's head knocking him out without even looking. **

"**Now I can eat in silence thank you" Rachael ginned. Marcus heard her but didn't respond he only picked up the letter in the middle of his cell and delicately opened it. He pulled out the thick folded paper when a sound of light metal hit the ground following with a ringing bounce as the small shiny metal object made its way along the concrete floor. **

**Before he looked his heart sank knowing it was Selene's engagement ring. **

* * *

**Synch14: I figured he'd be born in Africa. Side? neither I like both.**

**AFire-Inside-xx: lol probably where my story belongs.**

**Christian Jonsson: Yeah Viktor fan too? I like old Viky. I like the actor Bill Nighy too especally in 'Love Actully' and the movie 'Still crazy'. **

**Shannon: Thank you I watched Kill bill for some insperation on the fight scene, its marvoulus what objects you can use as a weapon. I encorperated the Blood enemy book to keep in in the Underworld world a little more, pull it back to the original storyline and have a bit more from film and book in it. I was deperatlyhopeing the family would work and tried to roll the story in so it would all fit and work out corectly. (Sighs) :)**

**crazygurl968: Wedding? hmmm cant really say anything or it will give it away. They have to have drama and always will they are immortal they will have an eterinty of problems and drama they cannot live a normal life itsthe price for immortaily.**

**Mago: Where did you go? Ive never left New Zealand, I cant afford to travel and I'm happy here. hahahayeah more will happen yet, somthingelse happens with the baby.**

**liljv: Ah'ha! you gave the review :) thankyou. Thats okay every one gets busy life goes on :)**

**Sailorfusion: Selene cannot die, she can only die if killed by Viktors orignal sword, and only Marcus and Viktor know that, Viktor wont kill is daugher he would instantly die before he got near her, its the resirection rules you cannot kill the one who brought you back. And Marcus well you'll see. Thank you I struggle with fight sences.**


	74. Letter

**The view before him was a view any father/husband would love to see the mother of his children snuggled up with them sleeping soundly and safe. They slept under a soft light on the wall he watched them though the window from behind the door he knew he would not be aloud to enter, another part of him didn't want to wake them from their sleep. **

**Her engagement ring almost burned in his hand like she had poured all her pain into the ring and sent it to him, as soon as it touched his skin the pain poured out so fast it burned. **

**Yet he could not let it go it meant so much to the both of them once and the love for her that he still had refused to let him open his fist and let it fall to bounce along the ground then roll into some small area for no one to find.**

**The letter sat in his pocket unfolded unread he couldn't bring himself to read it not yet. He pulled himself away from the window and headed to where Michael was kept.**

**As he entered the prison block at the other end of the castle he slid the ring onto his little finger so he would not drop it. **

**The guards directed him to a room where there was a clear bullet proof glass in the middle, Michael on one side Marcus on the other, Kahn and Kain watched Michael on his side Viktor and Duncan on Marcus's side ready to take them down plus Soren stood outside the door armed with heaviest power tranquilizer gun available.**

**Marcus leaned forward staring intensely at Michael who sat staring back with a reflective hate in his own face sitting arms crossed**

"**I want to talk to _you_" Marcus spoke blank**

"**Why else would we be here"**

"**Not you Michael the Vorador in you, the voice in your head" **

"**I don't know what you're talking about" **

"**Don't play around you know very well what I am talking about, so does Viktor and even Selene she told us what is inside you" **

**Michael winced gritted his teeth then closed his eyes. He frowned for a moment but then his facial features changed in moments to a relaxed happier being. He opened his eyes to reveal his deep yellow ones. All the hate in Marcus's face simply fell out leaving only shock and the realization of truths.**

"**Ah, Marcus it's been a long while since I saw you when you where a young boy. I ask if you could please reframe from attacking my host since his actions on Selene where my own, none of his doing I feel guilty as to you punishing him for actions he did not commit or was even aware of" It was clear the voice was not Michaels and one that of a different being**

"**What did you do to Selene?!!!" Marcus growled **

"**Please calm. Do not lose heart Marcus for Selene has been and has always been faithful, I sensed her bond and love for you her mate and it was strong though if I saw her now I fear it would be different. And that is my doings for I made her think she did something when simply she had not" **

**Marcus's heart sank even more feeling bad for her yet so ever relieved she had been faithful and still was. **

"**Still what did you do and why?" Was all Marcus wanted to know. **

"**As you know my kind… the Voradors is almost completely extinct. Selene is the last living creature carrying the bloodline. Only she alone can save our kind she is the key to our survival. And as you know Voradors cannot be made though a bite like a Vampyre or Lycan. It was only all to good of fortune that the last carrier was a woman one capable of carrying a Vorador child"**

"**You impregnated her?" he snarled**

"**No, you did that for me"**

"**What? So the baby is mine?"**

"**Yes it is. I simply just made sure it was more Vorador than anything else just altered the genes so there was less hybrid"**

"**That's it?" Marcus was squeezing the metal arms of his chair so hard they where bending out of shape. **

"**What happened in the hotel?" Marcus demanded**

"**I gave her a memory of Sleeping with you but since she was drowsy on drugs the memory was not clear"**

"**Why the hell did you do that?"**

"**I needed to touch her abdomen to play with the Vorador DNA if she was not completely in the memory she wouldn't have let me touch her abdomen she was not drugged anymore by the time I gained control of Michael when he fell asleep she would have been just sleeping and she needed to be relaxed happy and not stressed that memory with you made her exactly that. So I placed my hands on her skin over her womb and focused with the Vorador powers I still posses and prepared her making the egg almost all Selene Vorador genes all that was needed was you to do your bit and I knew very well you would smelling another male on your mate makes all immortals want to claim their mate back. Sure enough my planned worked the following night at the swamp house… well I wont embarrass Kain anymore I think he looks repulsed enough" he cackled with a big smile looking at Kain. **

**Marcus still gave him a cold look**

"**Don't worry Marcus the baby is still completely yours and Selene's I merely made the Vorador genes more dominant and her more susceptible to become pregnant as she did and from what I heard you wanted another baby anyway" **

"**Yes but when both of us are ready yes I want a baby but she isn't ready and in _my_ view its up to here when she's ready since she is the one who has to go though the whole ordeal of carrying and giving birth to child"**

"**Ah, you are the old fashioned loyal gentleman. From Michael's memory that does not exist much if all these days, you loyal respect for her is a good example" He shot another quick look to Kain. **

**Marcus was a little angry but not angry, his head with all the information was at quite a spin, he was happy the baby was his and they where finally having another one it was what he had wanted so bad for the last few years, he was happy Selene had been loyal all along… and had told him the truth… well tried to**

"**Oh no…" he mumbled so quiet. He got up and ran out the door, he charged down the corridor like a mad bull running right through the castle. He stopped panting for breath when he got to the hospital ward when his memory sparked about the letter. Only a few doors down from her room he pulled it out, unfolded it and began to read…**

_Marcus,_

_You have left me only the option to write and explain my actions this way, I never meant to hurt you if you had let me explain maybe things would be different, you would be here rather than out trying to kill Michael… I am not blaming you as this was my fault and because of my actions. I whole heartedly swear on the lives of our children I thought Michael was you, I cannot explain why or how all I thought I knew was that it was you with me, you there when I woke up, or did your anger make you forget that?_

_Does that not prove what I had thought I had seen and done?_

_From the anger and hurt I saw in your face I know you will still doubt my explanation._

_You may not bare my contact again and I know for a fact there will be no wedding tomorrow so I thought it best to return this token of love that no longer lives in you it would be wrong for me to keep it and just wouldn't feel right I couldn't look at it without thinking about you_

_Forgive me_

_Selene x_

**Marcus froze now only guilt ate him, she was beating herself up for something she had not done. He couldn't wait a moment more he had to free her of her guilt he jogged to the doorway and looked into the window.**

**The bed was empty. **

* * *

**Sorry that was late it will be the last one for a few days, my mum is in hospital and Im looking after her so I will not have much time to write but I have been working on Song to the Siren edditing it and fixing all the F'ups making it hopefully easier to read. **

**mago:** **Sounded great. Yes this chapter explains the baby issue too it was short but I hope it answered a few questions. :)**

**Synch14: There was somthing wrong with the way he talked? I never noticed. Hmmm willMichael and Saxon ever get along again... actully thats quitean issue for the 3rd, in this oneNo they dont. **

**Christian Jonsson: Thankyou, he is cold but not to cold in blood enemy it shows his softer side alot more toward his daughter and he was very kind and loving, well of corse till he found out about her and Lucian. I just wanted him in this one to love Selene similar to how he did Sonja but with the father protectivness also keep the cold savage side that there isto him, which we will see again. Not get them back? remember Selene is Marcus's rightful mate, they mate for life and they have marked each other and she is pregnant not something women like doing alone. And if the baby's father is alive Selene is not the type of person to deny him of knowing the baby especally after he really wanted a baby so bad it _would really_ kill him, she knows that.**

**elvishphoenix: aka lil...that will be a little harder to remember but I like it alot. **


	75. Blame

**Marcus's footsteps couldn't seem to keep up with his want to go faster till he reached his room, no need to open the door it was already busted down from his anger. He sniffed the air picking up her scent she had been there just recently.**

"**Selene?" He asked on the off chance she may still be there even though he already knew he wasn't. **

"…**no!" he ran to the draws sliding them open half her cloths and bedside things where gone. **

"**FUCK!!!" he roared wanting to smash something. **

"…**wait… the twins!" he realized they were with her and knew she would have taken them with her, if she had it would kill him he couldn't live without either of them. He charged out his room and down the hall to each of the twin's rooms, it was the same the draws where missing a few cloths and some casual items. **

**Viktor walked in behind him **

"**How could she take them? They are my children too!" Marcus turned to Viktor revealing his red teary eyed face. Viktor's however was cold, calm and collected. **

"**How could she leave taking them knowing the humans are after her?!"**

**Viktor never flinched at Marcus's concerned **

"**Wait a second… You…" Marcus pointed right at his face, Viktor lifted a brow staring at him silently.**

"**You know where she took them"**

"**They are safe" **

"**Where are they!?" **

"**I cannot tell you she does not want to see you and the twins are afraid of you after the battle with Michael" Marcus took a deep breath trying to calm himself. **

"**Fine" Marcus walked out deliberately pushing past Viktor. **

**Marcus sat in his room watching the trained hybrid builders replace the window and fix the door for the second time that month. He was writing at his desk when he saw one hybrid hand over some money to the other who was grinning. **

"**You called for me Marcus?" Soren asked coming in. **

"**Yes… what are they doing?" Marcus asked quietly, pointing to the hybrids down the hall**

"**I believe they took a bet"**

"**On what?"**

"**On how long before you would smash the door again" **

**Marcus huffed annoyed then brushed it off he had more important tasks at hand. **

"**I need you to do something for me but you can't tell anyone" **

**Soren smiled it was the tasks he liked most, gaining trust back Marcus had always kept him as a servant since Soren's task from Kraven to let Amelia die did not go forgotten.**

"**Sure"**

"**I want you to follow Viktor until he leads you to Selene and the twins of collect any information to their whereabouts then you will come and tell me" **

"**Right away" Soren bowed his head a little and headed out after Viktor. **

**Marcus sat waiting in his room not eating anything or talking to anyone just waited for Soren's return, he never even heard Duncan knock on the door**

"**Marcus?" Duncan called to get no reply, he walked in anyway. He slowed spotting Marcus sitting arm crossed one hand on his chin eyes staring into space obviously playing the scenario over and over in his head thinking on what he should have done.**

"**If you need anything or to talk… you know guy to guy I'll listen"**

"**So your wife can gossip it to everyone, what has she spread about Selene already? That she sleeps around?"**

"**No, she is Selene's good friend she couldn't do that talk about the fight maybe but that's it and actually Erika doesn't know I'm here, its better she doesn't or she would annoy me" **

**Marcus frowned a little **

"**Everybody hates me and I hear the guards talking. Talking about both Selene and I"**

"**Like what?" Duncan sat down**

"**If their queen betrayed her mate would she betray them, that I would have killed them if they where in my way and I'm to reckless with my powers" **

"**Well they have no right to say that they weren't in the situation" **

"**They are right about me, I am to reckless but they are wrong about Selene she never did have an affair the baby is mine"**

"**I know I was there remember" **

**Marcus nodded he had forgotten Duncan was one of the guards**

"**Well I have an idea to clear up gossip about Selene but I wanted ya permission first" **

"**What?"**

"**Well I could tell Erika what happened in that room and she could gossip it around spreading the news that she was the victim all along"**

"**Make them feel sorry for her? And make me look like the ogre?"**

"**Oh Well… I never thought of it from that view…" Duncan scratched the back of his head. **

"**No it's a good idea make sure I get all the blame just take it off Selene, damn I owe her that at least…" Marcus dropped his face into his hands. Duncan felt bad for him and couldn't imagine what he was going though.**

"**It's human to make mistakes, no body is perfect" **

"**But I'm not human"**

"**Yes you are" **

"**No I'm not I was never bitten Duncan, I was born Vampyre" **

"**Yes so was Kain, the twins and Lilly but they still have human in their blood and besides immortals are the same they make mistakes" Duncan tried to share his point of view. **

"**That still won't change anything"**

**Soren knocked on the door walked over and handed a note to Marcus. **

**Marcus opened the note and read **

_Selene and the twins are staying in the northern tower_

"**Thank you, give this to them" Marcus handed Soren three letters tied with a rubber band. **

**Soren nodded and took the letters quickly he made his way across the castle up the spiral stairs till he reached the large wooden door. The tower room had been furnished well Sophia was sitting on the bed with Selene who was brushing her hair and Saxon was on the floor assembling a new ship out of his old Lego one.**

**They all froze when the loud pounding of the door disrupted them**

"**De-ja-vu" he moaned quietly to himself under his breath, he had been ordered to watch Viktor's daughter before and in a tower.**

"**It's Soren I have a delivery" **

**Selene scowled at the door knowing Marcus would have had him follow Viktor. **

"**Slide them under the door and go away" She snapped**

**Soren sighed and did as he was asked sliding the letters under the door he knew it was locked anyway. She waited till the footsteps of Soren faded down the stairs before she let Saxon retrieve the letters. **

"**There is one for us to" Saxon said pulling the three letters apart. Selene didn't need to open hers to know it was from Marcus, she opened it anyway curious to what she had to say. The twins waited till she had opened hers to open there own and began to read **

"**It's from dad" Sophia climbed over and sat next to Saxon on the couch to see if his letter was the same. Like most siblings it was who got more or who was favored the typical 'it's not fair' routine. Marcus was always careful to give them the same. **

**Both of them began to giggle at the pictures Marcus had tried to hopelessly draw himself and underneath it said 'the big bad wolf' followed with an apology. They looked up smiling to see their mother crying in her hands. **

"**Mum?" they both asked worried for her and climbed up each side cuddling into her under her wings.**

"**What about the wedding?" Sophia honestly asked, Selene couldn't answer she could barely breathe after she had just read the truth of Michael's actions, she had been loyal all along, Marcus confessed to being the idiot and wrong all along. **

"**Are you breaking up?" Saxon asked worried.**

**She looked into their gazing questioning faces, **

"**No where not breaking up" she flopped back onto her back letting out a sigh**

"**Good we don't want you too" Sophia lay on her shoulder and Saxon on her stomach **

"**Saxon could you not…"**

"**I can hear the baby" he cut her off listening after she was about to ask him to not lean his head on her belly.**

"**What?" She sat up slightly **

"**See I told you, I knew you where" Saxon smirked, Sophia smiled and shuffled over leaning her head down to listen. **

**Selene remembered Saxon had in fact dreamt she had a baby, in face Sophia dreamt she was burning**

"**You two… dream things before they happen?" **

"**Sometimes it's hard to tell if it comes real or not" Saxon answered.**

"**Yay! We are going to be big a brother and sister!" Sophia got excited **

"**Does dad know?" Saxon asked **

"**Yes he does" **

"**Are you still getting married?" Sophia asked again, now Selene felt interrogated**

"**Please do!" Sophia pleaded**

"**I can't do it because you want me to" Selene tried to explain**

"**Yeah but your having a baby and your not breaking up why not get married? You still love dad? Right?" Saxon asked Selene was shocked that came from him. **

"…**I do"**

"**Then why not?" Sophia asked. Selene paused she didn't know what to do she just needed this time away from Marcus and Michael. **

"**I just need some time you're too young to understand" She explained the best she could.**

"**We hope you will" they said cuddling into her again. After an hour or so they drifted off to sleep remaining there for the night. **

**Viktor was curious to what Duncan had said to Marcus since after they talked Marcus was up and about all night in the conservatory making a hell of a racket, Duncan and Erika where helping him until early morning. Viktor got up the next morning only to see Kain and Lilly sneaking out of his room avoiding her parents, their faces full of shock and a oh shit we've been caught expression plastered on their faces. **

"**I didn't see anything" He smirked and kept walking past leaving them alone. Viktor headed for the source of the sound to run into Marcus **

"**What the hell have you been doing?" Viktor grumbled **

"**Going out on a limb, before you say anything hear me out" **

* * *

**Christian Jonsson: I never said she ran anywhere just retreated to another part of the castle to think, and the twins went with her she would never leave her children.**

**elvishphoenix: Thankyou. And yes I know about the film its been in progress here for a while, I cannot work on the set I'm not aloud since Im already a student in set design I have to finish the degree before I can apply, though Weta (People made LOTR) have been interested and i have been recomended so Im happyer about that cause I rather work for my own then someone else. **

**Synch14: ****Yeah but Raze is old, old enough to change at will so his speech is moreformal and proper cause back then to say stopped the change would have been considered sloppy and improper where as in some causes seeminglyunintelligent (I'm not saying that about you) but in Europeit was thething to seem upper class and speak properly and use intelligent proper words, now if you live ina world that spokelike that forhundreds of years you wouldn't grow out of it so fast because its been only the last fifty odd years or so that speech has become horribly slannged and lazy. Yeah I know he's American, Kate isEnglish so is Bill, Len is American so on so forth... sorry I didn't see or understandyour point on that, sorry.**

**No I dont have another copy of Blood enemy, I have only got the soft cover book with Selene on the front, which is weird because the book is mainlyabout Lucian and Sonja yet Selene is on the cover she's only in it the whole of 3-4 chapters, it should really have Lucian on the front since the storyis around him. **

**crazygurl968:****Thank you, I know it's a little dipressing, but it will liven up soon :)**

**ehlayah:** **She didn't go anywhere she's still in the castle hehehehe, just playing a little hide and go seek cause her gulit had pretty much eatten a hole right through her. 68 is pretty good, when I took my Japaness test I got 4rightout of 174 hahahaha and that was just lucky guessing on the mulit choice questions.I just didn't understand learning another language, not to mention having a transgendered teacher who was a bit of a fruit and always spoke really high, hard ot understand... Ok yeah and I never showed up anyway. **

**A-FireInside-xx: Thank you she is a bit scared she goes in tomorrow they have to cut up her arm to fix is (shudders) ouch. Just keep reviewing (good and bad I like both) I appreciate that. Thanks.**

**Sailorfusion: I love constructive, but like most (no offence) you jumped the gun to think Selene ran away when she didn't leave the twins she took them with her and just went to another part of the castle to think without having Marcus or Michael interfearing with her desicion on what to do. Not to mention Selene since becoming a mother has sofened a little (not too much) just a little. But dont worry near the end of this one and in the 3rd she goes back into warrior mode andgets into some fights, one I hope todo she gets more powerful and more savage than any of the rest, she along cause's a large amount of distruction when she discoveres the true power of her Vorador side. **

**Shannon: Thank you. There will be more in the Vorador side of things since Selene will have to learn much more about them for her baby's sake. Its not what will happen to the baby its what the baby will turn out like.**


	76. Paitence of love

**Selene woke late morning to find the twins gone she sat up suddenly looking for them only Viktor was in the room**

"**Where are the twins?!" having breakfast downstairs and getting ready. **

"**Ready? For what" Selene was afraid to ask. **

**Viktor sighed pulling a note out of his pocket and handed it to her**

"**I told him it was a waste of time but he seemed to think he could reach you're heart and put things right"**

**Selene opened the note and read aloud**

"**Dear Selene, as this was going to be our wedding day I don't see why it still should not. I no longer want you to suffer the guilt of something you did not do if anyone was in the wrong it was me not to listen. I have loved you since the fist moment I met you, I am still in love with you to the point I would walk blindly off a cliff, I will alone walk up the isle to prove it to you and will wait at the alter for your decision, wait for forgiveness and love I hope you have for me will let me make things right, love Marcus…" She paused after reading the note.**

**Viktor wasn't sure what to make of her reaction **

"**He said he will be there at the time planned and wait, your dress is over there" He pointed to the blue card box. **

"**Everyone else is waiting with him?" **

"**Yes, they are even Theo he's just gotten out of surgery recovery ward" he watched her reaction that was now similar to nervous.**

"**Don't go and marry him if you don't want to, don't because everyone else is there I talked to them and they will understand if you don't come"**

"**They will stare and just think I have cheek walking up the isle after an affair" **

"**No, they know the truth everyone knows that you where the victim of Vorador mind trickery" **

**Selene sighed and ran her hands though her hair not knowing what to do **

"**Take your time deciding and do what you feel you should do not because of what others say, you have a few hours to decide yet" **

"**Why did he have to do this now… there is the rest of eternity and he does this now…" she lay back onto her side**

"**That's what I bitched at him for, but he just turned around and was insistent on proving his love and making it now he never really gave me any other reasons. If they are not good enough simply don't go"**

**She sat silent staring at the window**

"**I could give go down and teach him a lesson if you want" he joked trying to lighten the mood. She gave a half smirk at the idea then brushed it off sitting up**

"**What do you think I should do?"**

"**That's not for me to decide or influence on you, no one is you make the decision for yourself Selene, its really quite simple do you love him or not?"**

**Kain fiddled around with his shirt button trying to fix the neck scarf and pin, the suit he wore was a Victorian style suit with a grey vest, high white collar that he was having trouble with and a red scarf with a silver pin. **

"**Bloody collar" he cursed, he was partly grateful it was a high neck so no one would see the mate mark she left on his neck. He almost jumped when Lilly banged on the door. **

"**Kain" she called though the door.**

"**I'll be out in a min… I'm trying to fix my collar" **

"**Yeah I don't have one!" she stressed. **

"**Oh shit" he ran over and opened the door letting her in. She was in her dress but had a jumper on over top covering her neck. **

"**You cut your hair!" she gasped looking at him.**

"**Yeah… it was getting annoying so the hairdresser trimmed it a little"**

"**Trimmed it a little? They cut half of it off!" **

**His hair was to his shoulders now was layered properly, the underneath cut short into a more male style rather than lose long hair like Michael. **

"**You don't like it" he dropped his shoulders**

"**No I love it, it makes you look very handsome" She grinned then did up his collar correctly**

"**You where buttoning it the wrong way" **

"**Huh" he rolled his eyes**

"**What would I do with out you" he smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek as she fixed up the scarf and pinned it in place. **

**Lilly took off her jumper to reveal her light blue silk dress it was plain like Selene's but with a pattern around the front a V length dragging tail and thin straps over the shoulders. Her necklace was thin silver with small diamonds plastered around the small Celtic pattern at the base. Her hair was clipped back with a few pieces loose framing her face and miniature white roses covered the clip at the back. He stepped back and smiled **

"…**Wow… you look so beautiful!" He marveled at her **

"**But what about this!" she pointed to his bite mark on her neck, it was clearly visible. **

"**Shit… um can't you put makeup on it?" **

"**No you will still see it" **

**She jumped and stepped behind Kain as the door swung open and Viktor walked in moaning about his collar, he had just gotten changed. **

"**Oh it's just you" Lilly relaxed**

**Viktor grumbled at her comment but shrugged it off per usual**

"**So much for once being an elder" he mumbled fussing with his collar like Kain had**

"**Oh for goodness sake come here" Lilly rolled her eyes, walked over to him and buttoned it up for him then fixed up his scarf and pin like she did for Kain. **

"**So is mum coming?" Kain was hopeful since Viktor had gotten changed.**

"**I don't know" **

"**We have bit of a problem" Kain told him**

"**Let me guess the bite mark?" Viktor pointed to the mark on her neck**

"**Oh shit so it's noticeable?"**

"**Yes, do you're parents know?"**

"**Only Selene, that's why where freaking mum is going to see this!" Lilly pointed to it again. **

"**Oh" Viktor tried no to laugh.**

"**Well for one thing, you bit her to low on the neck that is practically the shoulder and the bite is too big what did you try to do eat her shoulder?" Viktor told them now after they had done it**

"**You're supposed to mark not chomp" Viktor continued, shaking his head. **

"**Alright we messed the marking up what are we going to do?" **

"**Well put a layer of make up then dangle your hair over it to make it less noticeable"**

"**Good idea" They quickly started on her neck. **

**Duncan stood with Marcus outside the conservatory Marcus was fidgeting something chronic with nerves**

"**Do you think she will come" he kept asking Duncan **

"**Marcus worrying yourself to death like this is not going to change anything if she wants to marry you she will worrying isn't going to change her mind"**

"**I know, I know" Marcus tried to calm himself**

"**Dad you're flapping like a chicken" Saxon laughed. Marcus stopped flatting about when he saw Saxon in his little suit and Sophia in her dress**

"**The two of you look like mini grownups" Duncan smirked**

"**They do you both look fantastic" Marcus smiled. Erika came out or the conservatory **

"**Everything is ready… Oh look at you two!" she smiled **

"**Come on its almost time lets get ready" she took them into the conservatory**

"**Selene and I have beautiful kids, I mean some humans have ugly children not my kids" He crossed his arms arrogantly and smirked.**

"**They get it from Selene not you" Duncan laughed at his arrogance.**

**Kain and Lilly came hand in hand to the conservatory followed by Viktor. Lilly had delicately covered the mark on her neck with makeup and her hair effectively hiding it.**

"**Go in I'll be there in a minute" Marcus instructed signaling to Viktor to stay. **

"**Does it look like she will come?" **

"**To be honest I don't know when I left her she was undecided" **

**Marcus took a deep breath and looked at his watch**

"**It's almost time, wait here if she comes" Marcus told him. Viktor gave a nod then stood crossing his arms.**

**Marcus opened up the conservatory doors ready showing the conservatory as he had done it, Viktor rose his brows staring at the sight for a moment before Marcus let the double doors swing shut. The conservatory was warm, Lilly had done up the flower pots and beds well into patterns, it was a sight that had clearly had a lot of thought and work put into it. It was summery all the flowers in bloom, the clear windows to the land outside showed the cold snowy landscape giving a strange effect. Marcus walked up the red carpet to the alter that was made of wood and delicately carved, ribbons, flowers and a few small candles decorated it like the rest of the room. There was no light other than the scattered candles and the reflecting light from the snow that bounced off the small ponds and off glass walls giving a soft flickering effective light in the conservatory. **

**Marcus walked past everyone up to the registrant and took his place turned then faced the door, took a deep breath began to wait. **

* * *

**Sorry its short and late, I was in the hospital since yesterday morning. So wrote a short chappie to take my mind off things. :) **

**Synch14: I think they put her on it cause they would sell more cause Kate is on the front. I have no idea how old he is, oh wait a second, hes almost the same age as Lucian I can remember them saying something about his age I think he's older, honestly I cant remember. Michael is dealing with the Vorador, he's going to be a little pissed off from what it did. I don't remember Lucian changing in Lycan form , it saidin the book he doesn't like changing cause he ratherkeep control of himself as a man. Thats what I thought about Derek. **

**Christian Jonsson: Yes, this bubba is not going to be born normal.**

**elvishphoenix: Yes that is the same tower. She was the one who did it up, it is her tower and only hers alone not even Marcus goes up its her personal space.**


	77. Arrival

**The time passed quickly yet Marcus's eyes did not leave the door the whole time the half an hour passed just as much as Kain stared at Lilly. **

"**I better go see what Viktor is doing" Kahn popped out leaving Marcus whose heart was sinking with every minute that passed.**

"**Any sign of Selene?" Kahn asked approaching Viktor**

"**No" Viktor answered abruptly.**

"**I'll tell him she isn't coming" **

"**No give him another few minutes then tell him" **

"**Alright" Kahn took his time going back to Marcus who still stared at the door. **

**Marcus knew he disserved this but it still hurt, all his mind was taunting him with was she didn't love him anymore, telling him all the reasons why she wasn't marrying him. On the outside he stayed blank cool and collected watching the door, inside it was eating him away that was pulling him to tears, it was bad enough she wasn't coming but would be worse if he started to cry in front of everyone. He jumped when the doors opened but it was only Soren with Rachael who was dressed and free**

"**They let you out" Elaine smiled to her**

"**They found out there was a chip in my neck that relayed information" Rachael turned a little revealing a small white swab taped to the back of her neck.**

**Soren watched her then took his place standing next to Lucian who was in a daydream of some sort, till he clicked out of it aware to Soren's presence.**

"**Are you two an item?" Lucian knew well Soren was always nervous around women, unless under orders and found it surprising that Soren had finally found someone he liked.**

"**Mind your own business and how is it that you where invited anyway?" **

"**As far as I know Selene wanted it" **

**Everyone began chatting among themselves, all except Theo who was still unable to talk yet from the surgery, his high neck collar was a lot looser as or it would have rubbed against the bandage. **

**Almost another half hour passed **

"**Marcus I don't think she is coming" Kahn whispered to him and gave a sympathetic pat on the back. **

**Viktor gave up waiting and opened the doors and looked at Marcus blankly.**

**Marcus looked away heartbroken dropping his shoulders **

"**She's not coming" he mumbled to himself facing away from everyone so they wouldn't see his face or teary eyes, every one began to move away ready to leave **

"**What are you doing!" Viktor called out getting every one's attention bringing them back into place. Marcus didn't turn**

"**It's over Viktor" Marcus called**

"**It's custom to face the bride when she walks up the isle"**

"**But she isn't is she" Marcus turned and snapped at Viktor for rubbing it in. **

"**Are, we or are we not waiting?" Julian whispered to Erika **

"**I don't know" she whispered back hesitant to move. **

**Viktor smirked the largest grin at Marcus's hurt filled face **

"**Suppose you think this is funny Viktor?" Marcus growled at Viktor taking delight in watching his suffering**

"**No, not really" he almost laughed.**

**Marcus growled not leaving the spot Viktor held his bent arm up his hand in a fist, Marcus was expecting him to pull the finger as Kain had taught him**

"**You b…" Instead a thin narrow arm looped around Viktor's arm. **

**Around him Marcus heard whispers amongst themselves as Selene stepped into the doorway with Viktor who was grinning because of her not because of his suffering. **

"**You look beautiful, my daughter" Viktor smiled standing with her leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek**

"**I almost didn't come" she whispered just enough for him to hear. **

"**It doesn't matter you're here now" he smiled. She paused she had not looked at Marcus yet though she could feel his eyes intensely upon her. **

**Selene had tried to do her hair herself, she had tied it up messy at the back sticking a random number of diamond clips in it until she got sick of it and got a woman guard from the roof to help her. To almost everyone's astonishment the guard had even put makeup on Selene and she was clearly wearing strap like almost heals. Erika's jaw almost fell off, not as much as Marcus's eyes almost popped out of his head and almost drooled at the very sight at her.**

"**Well bring her in Viktor and give her away, if you make him wait any longer he'll cry like a little girl" Julian yelled putting Harmony down ready. Everyone chuckled, even Marcus who now couldn't wipe the smile off his face even if he tried. Harmony grabbed a handful of petals and dumped them in piles along the carpet all over the place. Harmony then lifted her basket tipping the petals out all over the alter**

"**Harmony come here" Julian called her over out of the way. **

**Viktor led Selene up the isle toward Marcus who her eye's finally connected the anger she once saw was completely vacant, only affection for her. **

**Viktor gave Selene one last smile before handing her over to Marcus**

"**Remember what I said" Viktor told Marcus like a typical father getting a giggle out of everyone. Selene couldn't help but smile at the grins on the twins faces she knew they where happy their parents where officially together. The registrant began the vowels of the short ceremony.**

**Michael stood in a suit still going to the reception, he was going in respect for Selene and Kain, a part of him wanted to see Selene in a dress, a rare sight only seen in a photo. **

"**The next time you want to do anything you consult me first" Michael growled at the Vorador.**

"**Alright" The Vorador lied.**

"**I don't want Marcus going animal on me again cause of something you did" **

"**My apologies, as soon as the baby is born I guarantee you that will be the last you hear of me" **

"**What? You going to take over the baby's body!"**

"**No, no, no I will look for a new one, I would be foolish to take over the baby that would waste everything I've done a baby isn't strong enough to be a host" The Vorador reassured him.**

"**Good" Michael straitened himself up and walked into the large foyer where a large group of people had arrived dressed in their best for the wedding and carrying suitcases from a long trip. From their scent he could tell they where Lycans**

"**Michael…" the tall male in front stepped forward. **

"**Blecher?" Michael vaguely remembered him. Blecher nodded**

"**Still a big pack" Michael make conversation looking to the rest of the Lycans and Lycan families that where packed in the hall. Michael relaxed as he remembered these Lycans as the friendly lot and most welcoming to him and Selene when he had first changed, they made the stand to look after them and give them a home.**

"**Sure and growing still"**

"**So you're the leader at the moment?"**

"**Kind of, Selene is still our Queen I'm just in charge of the Lycans, however I don't know how that is going to last or what is going to happen after Selene told me about Lucian"**

"**You know?"**

"**Yes Selene rings often to keep us informed of everything that happens" A woman walked up behind Blecher **

"**Oh can you remember my mate Coral?"**

"**Yes" he shook hands with her and waited as she asked him something in another language.**

"**Yes in a minute and this is Zoë, Isaac and Zack our kids" Blecher pointed to the three young adults behind him, they all gave a smile and nod. Michael knew for a fact they would be the same age as Kain as she was pregnant at the same time as Selene. **

"**Hi. Um so all of you came for the wedding?" Michael asked**

"**No, well we came for the wedding as well yes but with this new threat she summoned us here, we have had similar problems with the human groups who found us unfortunately they have already killed two of our pack" **

**A hybrid guard came down the stairs interrupting them **

"**You may go though now" he instructed them breaking the conversations. **

**The rings where exchanged and the vows said leaving only one thing left**

"**You may kiss the bride" the registrant pronounced, Marcus wasted no time in quickly weaving his arm around her pulling her as close as he could locking his lips onto hers. Everyone cheered and applauded at the same time it began to lightly rain pink and white petals from the roof adding that last little affect to perfect the moment. **

**Selene pulled away **

"**Nice touch" she whispered with a smile**

"**I'm sorry" was all he was thinking to say since he saw her she answered simply with a kiss.**

"**There is one more thing" he said reaching into his pocket and pulled out their engagement ring **

"**This belongs to you" he slid the ring onto her finger behind her wedding ring, giving her hand a small kiss he couldn't believe he had pulled it off finally she was only his and the ring was on her finger.**

* * *

**Sorry this is late i have been busy looking after mymother (who is recovering from surgery) and have not had much time on my handsto do any personal things like writing. **

**Synch14: I thought as much I do remember reading something on Razes age but Im terrible for remembering things. Yes I know he was young blood enemy is all about him. No I didn't know that. I'm mostly a Selene person, I look into her history more than anyone else. **

**elvishphoenix: He's just behaving so she would marry him, any other time he would have gone up most likely. I cant stand it when people come in and grab things I have alot of expensive art gear (my room is also my studio)and people just recklessly pickthings up and break it and theyare like oh sorry andI get shitty and then they are like man its just a pen but the thing is that is a pen that has only so much ink and costs 30and they just broke it im only a jnr designer I cant afford to keep bying art gear. grrr its so annoying.**

**Christian Jonsson: Violence is soon to come I have to have something nice happen or the characters would crack, its the quiet before the storm which is the end of this story before the 3rd.**

**ehlayah: Yes Michael will go nuts especailly after he finds out the Vorador takes over his body again when he sleeps. **

**Darkpixie132004: Yes there is images on CODR, but I have not put them up yet Im still building a new site with both lots of images but if you would like to see a couple email me your adress to and I will send them to you, thank you. **


	78. Running down the time

**Lucian was more then surprised to see the rest of what used to be his pack when the wedding moved into the reception in the great hall. Selene had told the Lycans of Lucian but not Lucian about the Lycans coming.**

"**Blecher!" Lucian walked over to him with the largest smile on his face**

"**Lucian, it is heartening to see you alive and well" Blecher shook his hand**

"**Selene told me of what happened in the pack, I'm glad it was you of all Lycans that took lead" **

"**Thank you. And here I had this as a keep safe and as a history piece I usually showed it to pups when telling them the story but now that I know you are alive it belongs to you" Blecher reached into his top pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Lucian smiled knowing exactly what it was**

"**Thank you" Lucian opened the box revealing Sonja's pendant that had been cleaned and well kept, looking as shiny and new as when Sonja wore it. Both of them took a seat at a near by table, the rest of the quiet Lycans followed taking a seat. Blecher put his head up and looked around till he spotted Marcus and Selene talking to Coral in the doorway.**

"**Ah she bet me too it" Blecher rolled his eyes to himself**

"**To what?" Lucian popped out of a daydream. **

"**Just wanted to talk to Marcus and Selene I haven't seen them since the twins where born" **

"**You where here?"**

"**At that time yes, just for a visit Marcus had made such a big thing of their birth almost everyone was told" Blecher rolled his eyes, smiled then continued**

"**Such a proud father it was all he talked about so we made a trip here to see them. Which reminds me where are they now I bet they have grown"**

"**Over there" Lucian pointed to the twins standing with Viktor. Blecher winced in disgust at Viktor, still no Lycan liked him at all**

"**It is beyond me why she keeps him around"**

"**He comes in handy so it seems, that hideous head of his is a history book she needs"**

"**Pity, maybe the humans will get to him"**

"**I wait for that very day"**

**Blecher knew Lucian did not mean the humans rather himself.**

"**It's good to come back though, catch up on matters keeping the clans in touch, or should I say we are keeping in touch with our queen"**

"**Where did the pack move?"**

"**France, old city a lot of catacombs easy to hide if we need to. But now it looks as though we need to move back from the human threat"**

**They sat quiet for a moment watching the hall full of people, almost everyone in the castle apart from some guards who kept watch over the castle. **

"**Is the queen with pup?" **

"**How did you know that?" Lucian frowned at him. **

"**I didn't it was just a guess it's the way my mate is talking to her she must have told her" Blecher laughed. Everything around Lucian even Blecher's voice disappeared as soon as his eyes studied the pendant placed neatly in its box the thought to its whereabouts had often crossed his mind. **

**The afternoon passed into the evening and everyone took their seats for the dinner, the smell of food entered the great room as did the sound of numbers of conversations around the multiple tables. Duncan came up behind Selene and leaned over whispering**

"**Remember what to do" He smiled, she turned and looked at him puzzled**

"**What?" she asked confused**

"**The spare blood" **

**Selene continued to stare at him blankly, unsure of what he was on about**

"**The baby needs a father, and remember the women get out of control needing to feed…"**

"**Very funny" she cut him off it was the same prank Kahn, Kraven and herself had pulled on him. Duncan laughed and returned to his seat next to Kain**

"**What's so funny?" **

"**Just pulled back a prank… well joke really on your mother that she pulled on me on my wedding day" **

"**Mum?… mum played a prank?" **

"**Yes with Kahn and Kraven they really had me going"**

"**What was it?"**

"**I can't tell you"**

"**Why not?"**

"**Cause if you get married I can't do it to you" Duncan grinned rubbing it in. **

"**Thanks" Kain sighed rolling his eyes. **

"**You're being watched" Rick sitting the other side of him whispered and gestured to the table with a group of girls and young woman Lycans watching him.**

"**Well then you take you're pick I'm with Lilly" Kain said more than arrogantly**

"**Good" Duncan phrased him, Kain wasn't even aware Duncan had been listening. Kain realized hopefully he went up one place in Duncan's good books, it was just a pity Erika didn't hear she was the one he had to worry about. Or so he thought. Kain wasn't the only one watched Lilly was also watched by the younger male Lycans and it didn't take Kain long to notice he let off a small growl that was stopped but Marcus who reached past Duncan and gave him a stern pat on the back **

"**They are just watching like the young women are watching you its innocent don't start" Marcus told him also as a warning so he wouldn't ruin the wedding day. **

"**He's right and besides I'll be watching them if they touch her then I will react" Duncan cut in trying to calm Kain who was just following his instincts. **

**Blecher's daughter Zoë leaned over to her best friend Sonya **

"**He's cute" She whispered to her**

"**I thought you said you knew him?" Sonya asked**

"**I do, we used to play together when mum and dad brought us to visit" **

"**Ooh you two fancy the queen's son" Sonja's younger sister Milly taunted them like the typical eight year old she was. **

"**Why wouldn't I? I am the pack alpha leader's daughter I should be paired with him"**

"**But rumor has is Lilly is his girlfriend"**

"**Only because she is the same as him, he'll see a Lycan is a better pick"**

"**No one would pick you you're to stuck up" the Lycan in the dark red dress at the end of the table snared at her. Zoë turned to look at the young woman **

"**If I wanted your opinion Jossalyn I would have asked for it" Zoë snared at her. Jossalyn was an orphan Lycan baby found by a dead woman Lycan who's death was unknown, her scent was to much like her mothers had been, with her mother passed away it was impossible to determine who the father was. She was raised by Coral's cousin Hue and his mate Tuha. Her eyes where dark, her hair was above shoulder length and dark brown with lighter streaks, she had a sleek beauty to her. Jossalyn narrowed her eyes at Zoë **

"**You better deflate your egotistic head or you won't get though the door"**

**Zoë snared at Josslyn with a sour expression, when an older Lycan woman turned and snapped at them**

"**Would you lot cut it out" **

**The lot of them went quiet for a moment then started up again**

"**I dare you to ask him to dance" Sonya asked her**

"**I will no doubt I wouldn't be surprised if he asked me"**

**Jossalyn rolled her eyes and pointed to her open mouth making a silent gag impression to Milly who ended up trying not to make a sound when giggling. **

"**He'll dance why wouldn't he?" Sonya the sheep she was only followed Zoë cause she was Blecher's daughter, for popularity. Jossalyn silently imitated a sheep to Milly who had to put her hands over her mouth from laughing.**

"**I'm prettier than Lilly anyway" **

**Jossalyn's mouth dropped **

"**That's as about as pig headedly arrogant as you can get" She snapped and got up and headed toward to her adopted father's table. She walked past Lucian and Blecher she gave him a nod hello as she passed sparking Lucian's attention**

"**That girl… is somehow familiar, whose daughter is she?" Lucian asked curious**

"**We don't know her mother was killed when she was only a couple of days old, Hue and I found her bundled near her mother's body, we didn't recognize the woman and her scent was strange, it was Lycan but hard to pick" **

"**What about father?"**

"**We don't know, none of the males knew the woman and none claimed her, and Hue's wife was having problems conceiving her own child so they adopted her and loved her like their own"**

"**The woman she didn't had dark brown hair, small scar on her forehead and a tattoo on the back of her neck did she?"**

"**Yes? You know her?"**

"**I knew of her met her only once. She was only half Lycan her mother was a human her father kept her out of the war and let her live somewhat of a normal life I thought she looked like her"**

"**Maybe the father was also human" Blecher suggested **

"**No she has too much Lycan in her, he was defiantly a Lycan"**

"**Any idea who? I knew it was one of the Lycans killed in the war since it is most unlikely for a male not to claim their pup" With the loyal and protectiveness of immortals over mates and young the situation of a parent leaving an infant was next to impossible. **

"**I have a good idea who" **

"**Let me guess Raze? Everyone recons it's Raze"**

"**They'd recon about right he ran into her one time and visited her often, he told me he was telling her about the war and teaching about Lycan way of life, helping her deal with the wolf from within. But I thought there was something between them"**

"**So you never saw it but how could you tell?"**

"**He always came back with a smile on his face" Both of them cracked up laughing**

"**Now I know why" Lucian **

"**He and didn't make her his mate?"**

"**I don't know why maybe to keep her out of the war, or leave that last part of human she may have wanted to keep"**

"**Can you remember what her name was?" **

**Lucian frowned thinking hard on her name**

"**Phoebe… yeah I'm sure that's what it was" **

"**I will tell Hue maybe he will tell her"**

**Erika leaned into ward Selene unable to hold it in any longer**

"**What did the woman say to convince you to let her put make-up on you? Oh and heals" **

"**She just put it on I didn't care, but I put the shoes on cause I'm not going to be able to see my feet in a couple of months time" Selene honestly answered. Erika burst out laughing**

"**Good enough" she laughed giving her a pat on the shoulder. Selene giggled for a moment watching the twins who sat with Rick's sister Sarah, she was surprised they weren't picking at each other, rather giggling and watching the other Lycan and hybrid children their age. Everyone else talked among themselves all but Michael who sat near the back watching Selene with a sad look on her face.**

"**He won, she doe's not belong to me" He whispered to the Vorador from within**

"**That's life I'm afraid however I can sympathize I had a similar experience when I was young"**

"**You did?"**

"**Yes when I was a young Vorador I was in love with my sister's best friend's sister and she loved me, until she was betrothed to someone else, she forgot all about me then fell in love with him not to mention he had one hell of a fortune, in her father's eyes and her eyes he was a better match"**

"**That sucks" **

"**Oh it was worse"**

"**How"**

"**It was my brother she married he inherited all my families fortunes, he liked her and stole her from me"**

"**Ouch that really sucks… did you ever find love again?"**

"**Sure, I married the servant girl down the road, my brother and 'wife made fun of her for her looks, but I didn't care I fell for her more than I did his 'wife' she had a brilliant sense of humor even after life had been so cruel to her, she was beautiful on the inside" The Vorador told him a little of himself he was beginning to feel sorry for Michael. **

"**So there is hope after all" Michael said still staring at Selene **

"**Sure" **

"**Huh, just when I thought you where cold and heartless"**

"**I am heartless, I don not have a body" The Vorador said seriously. **

**Michael cracked up laughing until the dance began he had to really grasp hold of his feelings as he watched Marcus take Selene's hand and lead her out to the middle of the floor then began to dance. **

"**It still hurts" Michael confessed to the Vorador**

"**It does, but it will pass I promise you that"**

**They stood silent for a moment watching them**

"**By the way what is you're name?" Michael asked since the Vorador was now willingly telling him things**

"**Odthran" **

"**Odthran… can't say I've heard that name before"**

"**It's an old Irish name…" They where both cut off when Michael jumped as the door swung open and the remaining full blooded Vampyre's came out to join the party since the sun had gone down. The dance finished and everyone else began to join in Kain homed in on Lilly **

"**You can't dance" She laughed at him**

"**I can try" he smiled she took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. **

"**He asked her first" Sonya had to tell Zoë **

"**I bloody see that, you just wait till the next dance he'll dance with me" she sat back and crossed her arms. **

"**Alright the bet is still on" Julian turned and told Elaine reminding her of her bet whether Soren would have the guts to ask Rachael to dance. Julian was confidant Soren was not going to ask her, he still sat at the table next to Viktor watching everything including Rachael**

"**Be ready to pay up sis" Julian told her**

"**Don't be so sure" **

**They watched as Viktor got up and walked over to Marcus and Selene leaving Soren alone.**

"**Don't mind if I dance with my daughter?" Viktor asked, Selene was shocked at Viktor one for dancing but Marcus was not, he knew Viktor was one for dancing since Ilona. **

"**Sure" Marcus stepped back and let Viktor take over.**

"**See he's not going to ask her" Julian smirked**

"**It's only been two songs you never said within a certain time frame he still has the rest of the night"**

"**And what about you?"**

"**What about me?"**

"**You and Lucian seem friendly" Julian told her, Elaine went a little red**

"**No… He wouldn't like me Lycans mate for life he still thinks of Sonja" **

"**Not always if a mate is killed some of the immortals where saying after a long time they eventually find a new one and Sonja was well over a few hundred years ago" **

"**But the whole war was about his love for her I can't just ask him out" **

"**I didn't mean go over and ask him out, just a dance" **

"**I can't" **

"**Go on"**

"**No"**

"**Go on I know you want to" Julian gave her a physical push**

"**Julian!"**

"**Go on… come on I've always had to give you a push ever since we where young" **

"**Fine but if he turns me down you'll never hear the end of it" Elaine nervously got up and walked over to Lucian who now sat alone**

"**Um… You want to dance?" Elaine said quickly, afraid of his reaction. **

"**Sure" he got up and took her hand she looked back to her sister who mouthed 'see' to her. 'See' Elaine pointed to Rachael and Soren who was asking her to dance then rubbed her fingers together to her, she owed her 50.**

"**What was that?" Lucian asked as they began to dance**

"**I took a bet with my sister" **

"**A bet" Lucian stopped dancing thinking her dance with him was just a bet**

"**No, no, no not to dance with you it was on Soren" **

"**Oh" he began dancing again**

"**I took a 50 bet Soren would ask Rachael to dance, she like always bet against me"**

"**I didn't know she was your sister I wouldn't have picked that"**

"**Why is that?"**

"**You seem nicer and more placid like where as she is quite boisterous, though you do look a little alike now that I look at it" **

**The main door suddenly burst open and Renee who had somehow escaped from his chamber burst though, he ran into the crowd looking back at the door then swung around realizing he had just run into an entire hall full off immortals. Two limping guards came hobbling in one couldn't see very well from mase in his eyes the other a bleeding nose. **

**Marcus stood us staring wildly at him, the music stopped and everyone stared at him moving away, until there was a large perimeter around him there was no escape and before him stood Viktor and Selene. **

"**I knew I should have taken a right" he grumbled to himself dropping his shoulders knowing he was screwed. Marcus walked up to Selene's side **

"**I've had enough of you, kill him!" **

* * *

**Once again I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, Im doing the best I can to keep up, cause I'm also working on the new web page of art for this story.**

**Synch14: Lucian met Sonja though her mother he was her mothers wolf for hunting his own kind, or something like that. He didn't kill her just knocked her out then made her a slave. Lucian is my fav Lycan character, even over Michael. I thought they could change at will cause they got to a cirtan age they could will it themselves without the moon. Thankyou :)**

**Christian Jonsson: Soon enough, after the baby is born will be the most violence and Selene goes alot worse than when she killed everyone in her path to get to Saxon and I plan to make it a bit more gorey if I can.**

**Angel-Death-Dealer:lol wonder why? any plans for what you are going to do? I hope the twins are doing well. **

**crazygurl968: Yeah I had to get them married somthing good had to happen :) Thankyou yes she is getting there she is still in alot of pain, I'm trying to make the days easyer on her as possible by helping as much as I can. Hahaha, Marcus is actully a bit like my father except he is a little bit more grouchy. Ick I had sick times like that its horrible, I know how you felt!I had a violentmigrain so bad once it went for 3 days strait, I didn't get to sleep at all and the painlitratly drove me to insanaty and the point where I actullybashed my head against a wall to knock myself out.Wouldn't recomend it only ended up with a huge bleeding graze on my head, so I can sympithize. **

**elvishphoenix: Hehehe thankyou I hope to put unexpected things in Im glad you enjoy it. Even if it is like a soap opera :D**

**ehlayah: You log on then go to read me first on the left hand side menu and follow that though. I have to have one character who is sadisic and dont be fooled by his niceness to Michael in this one.**

**A-FireInside-xx: You email (and neither did mine) didn't come up on your review if you would like an imagego to my site (though myfanfic profile) orlog on andgo into myprofile and click email it is avaible then email me and I willgladly email you a couple of images :)**

**Darkpixie132004: I emailed you... this morning I think... thats how bad my memory is, anyway sorry i realized the CODR images haven't been resized or had the logo's placed on them so I cannot send them only the Marcus and baby Saxon one had.**

**mago: Michael is still a good respectible guy dispite being a host for a heartless creature who's onlymotive is to continue the Vorador bloodline at any cost. I've been thinking maybe someone for him but I'm not sure who yet he is still trying to get over Selene and is dealing with the Vorador from within he's not ready just yet. (I don't think anyway)**


	79. Fuzzy pink

"**No! Wait please!" Renee pleaded dropping to his knees before them **

"**Please don't kill me, I will go back to my cell" he begged for his life, the guards held off killing him waiting for Marcus or Selene's order. **

"**We have no more use for_ you_" Marcus snared still angry at what Renee had said in the cells**

"**Please… um I, I could be bartering material or something" He pleaded as the guards closed in on him and grabbed him.**

"**Please I haven't done anything! Don't kill me, starve me for another week again, torture me please don't kill me!" he yelled and screamed as they began to drag him away.**

"**Wait" Selene laughed stepping forward, Marcus grinned and sat down. The guards let go of him and stepped back. Renee like the sniveling coward he was scuttled along the floor and ended up bowing at her feet**

"**Thank you for sparing my life your majesty" he bowed again **

"**Who said I spared your life?" **

**His face dropped **

"**Please dear queen spare me" he bowed again, now she couldn't hold back the laughter along with everyone else. She looked up at the guards **

"**He can live but for goodness sake change is pants, shower him then dress him in the proper attire then bring him back he smells" she fanned the air in front of her face, he had soiled himself in fear. **

"**Thank you dear queen!" He smiled as they dragged him away**

"**Idiot" Marcus shook his head and rolled his eyes. **

**Selene returned and sat down with Marcus**

"**Dimwit" She laughed along with half the hall who where cracking jokes about Renee.**

"**You didn't half taunt him did you?" Marcus laughed sliding along his seat in closer to her. She lifted a brow **

"**You started the idea" **

"**I wouldn't have let them kill him" Marcus he smirked grinning and playing with a strand of her hair.**

"**Sure, anyway we need a jester" **

"**And the _queen_ shows mercy and compassion" he giggled to her annoyance**

"**And the _king_ is about to get a heel in the foot if he doesn't remove his hand from stroking the _queens_ thigh" She whispered back at him. **

**The music and dance ended and everyone began to swap partners **

"**I'm going to ask mum to dance" Kain told Lilly thinking it would be a good idea **

"**Alright" **

"**Good I'll take over" Duncan snatched his daughters hand cheekily and began to dance. Kain walked up to his mother who watched him **

"**You cut your hair" she finally got to tell him, he had been lingering around Lilly the whole time she hardly had the chance.**

"**Well it was getting annoying" **

"**It looks good" it did look good but she was a little disappointed she was unsure why. **

"**Want to dance Kain" Zoë came up from behind him and made her move**

"**Well I was just about to ask my mum…"**

"**Of course he will" Selene answered for him putting the cat amongst the pigeons. **

"**It's just a dance" Duncan knew Lilly over heard Selene and Kain**

"**I know" She reassured herself but she was still jealous. Kain took Zoë's hand and began to dance, Zoë gave thumbs up to Sonya who was sitting at the table. **

"**I haven't seen you in a while" Zoë told him trying to start conversation but he was watching Lilly **

"**Um, no haven't seen each other" he snapped out of it realizing she was talking to him. She turned him around so he couldn't see Lilly and would have to focus on her and moved closer. **

"**Quite a strong grip you have" Kain said surprised **

"**I like dancing" **

**Marcus and Selene sat back watching quite amused **

"**I knew that boy would be one with the ladies" Selene giggled **

"**Lady? That girl homed in on him like a vulture" they laughed for a moment then there attention was now on the guards who brought Renee back in and stood him clean and dressed in a suit and stood him in front of Selene and Marcus. **

"**I'm letting you out the cell for tonight to attend this party, you can eat freely she pointed to the food table but on one condition"**

"**Anything!" he smiled as politely as he could, the smell of the food was getting to him.**

"**If you make any attempt to escape the guards will shoot you down" she was dead serious striking a fear into him.**

"**Yes of course" to her amusement he gave her another bow and almost ran to the food table. **

**Lilly caught sight of Jossalyn and headed over as Zoë again stole the next dance not letting go of Kain. **

"**Hey!" Jossalyn got up and gave Lilly a hug she was good friends with her when she was young and always used to play until they left moving to France to her parent's family when she was 14. **

"**How have you been?" Lilly asked taking a seat next to her still watching Kain**

"**Not bad yourself?"**

"**Good" **

"**So you and Kain are an item?" Jossalyn asked upfront.**

"**Yes we are" **

**Jossalyn traced Lilly's eyes to Zoë dancing with Kain making him face away from her. **

"**Then I'm guessing that would annoy you"**

"**Yes… then again it's just a dance" Lilly was putting her faith in the loyal and belief of a bite mark on his neck. **

**They chatted catching up till the next song when Kain finally pulled away from Zoë to dance with his mother. She mocked him a little knowing what was happening but reminded him she was proud of who he had become and the young man he had become. The night passed quickly as peace for a while was appreciated then one by one everyone retired in the early morning.**

**In the next days Selene was going to burry her family but didn't have the heart, something was compelling her not to, she didn't know if it was her fathers will against her or her mother had something yet to tell her. Instead a small castle room became a Mausoleum for her family an old crest shaped in a skull marked the door warning others not to enter. **

**The twins birthday came and they where both quick to wake up their sleeping parents. Sneaking into their room they remembered their father's warnings not to jump on their mother because of the baby they both leapt onto him instead **

"**Why does this not surprise me" he smiled opening his eyes to the twins sitting on him. They climbed into bed with them**

"**I can't believe my baby twins are ten today" Selene smiled to them, her face dropped and she shot up and headed for the bathroom shutting the door behind her**

"**Don't worry it's just…"**

"**Because of the baby we know" They understood. **

"**Let us sleep for a while before we get up" The twins where eager for them to get up and be spoiled for the day. Selene opened the bathroom door holding her belly **

"**Marcus there's something wrong" **

* * *

**Synch14: Good I threw in the Lycans fot the lycan fans and they will end up helping Selene. Im not sure who plays who really you never know till you see the film thats all I want papers here dont have media crap in them only tabliods. :)**

**Elvishphoenix: Na just make him shit his pants hehehehe he dierves it after being an ass. Yes he is batering material for Selene :)**


	80. Sword

**Marcus leap out of bed over to her **

"**No the baby's fine but I can't remember where I put the twins presents" she rolled her eyes, he put his hand on his chest and puffed**

"**You even had me"**

"**You know where they are you never forget" Sophia smirked**

"**Don't I?"**

"**There in the wardrobe anyway" Saxon grinned**

"**And you're both up!" Sophia smiled**

"**Alright go get dressed" Marcus rolled his eyes. They shot out the door and raced down the hall**

"**Sorry I forgot I was holding my belly" She apologized.**

"**That's fine…" he lied letting her have the bathroom first while he pulled the large box out from the top of his wardrobe.**

"**Sneaky" he muttered about the twins, now he had to find a new place to hide them. He placed the box of presents by the bed when he thought he heard a thump from in the bathroom**

"**Selene? You alright?"**

"**Um… need a little help here…we have another problem"**

**Marcus opened the door to find Selene licking fresh human blood off her lips and two human invaders lying dead on the bathroom floor. **

"**Huh, I guess you wont need breakfast the blood will be good for the both of you" he shrugged it off and closed the door incase the twins came back.**

"**They don't have any ID or anything on them, I think they are normal burglars"**

"**Well they are breakfast now" Marcus looked up at the open frosted skylight window they climbed through his sharp ears picked up another person upon the roof **

"**Still hungry dear?"**

"**Sure am" **

**Marcus leapt up though the small window into the cold wind of the roof**

"**Shit its cold isn't it?" he said to the two men not one who sat back in shock, Marcus was still only in his boxers out in the freezing rain and wind. **

"**What the fuck!" the first guy yelled the other got up and tried to run on the slippery roof. **

"**Oh come on it's my kids birthday, don't put me in a bad mood and have to run after you" he grabbed the first guy and threw him over his shoulder then went for the second**

"**Don't kill us we only wanted money we weren't going to harm her!"**

"**Oh but you see my wife is pregnant and she gets quite hungry cravings for fresh blood and better you than me, she has three sets of sharp fangs, three!" Marcus thoroughly enjoyed using the term wife then rubbed his neck remembering when she bit him in his sleep last time when carrying the twins. **

"**Sure during love she only uses one set of fangs but wow when she's angry or hungry boy all three come out and I'm not just talking one set of three I mean both top and bottom" Marcus rambled on happily catching food for his wife. **

"**That's… fascinating, please we weren't going to harm anyone jut get money, look where not even armed"**

"**Then you should have got a job like every other person" **

"**I'll get a job!"**

"**Huh speaking of jobs who ever was supposed to be guarding this half of the castle is fired" he caught up to the man that got to the end of the roof **

"**Get away!" he screamed **

"**Now you are pissing me off" Marcus grumbled grabbing him by the scrap of the neck and held him up**

"**Where did you think you would get to anyway?" he jogged back toward the open window his feet where starting to go numb from the cold icy roof. **

"**In we go" Marcus dropped each one into the open window then jumped though himself closing it shut and locking it tight. Selene with her red eyes and standing in her black leather coat looked at the two more snacks Marcus dropped though the hole. **

"**We are just petty thieves not murderers don't eat us!" **

**The one who ran across the roof scrambled out past her though the door**

"**Marcus I didn't order my dinner to go" **

**Marcus laughed **

"**He's fast food" he took off after him leaving the 3rd man at Selene's disposal**

"**Please, please!" he begged kneeling next to his dead comrades. **

"**Why do they always have to beg" She rolled her eyes**

"**Don't eat me!" he saw her wings and became confused**

"**Angels… eat humans!" **

"**No and I'm not an angel besides I've had to full humans blood worth. Got to save some room for breakfast" **

"**Breakfast?" he asked horrified.**

"**Yes you know the food you eat in the morning, toast, cereal, coffee…" she turned and looked at him **

"…**Blood" she grinned deliberately to taunt him. **

"**Please it was just a job" **

"**Really?" she asked tying up her hair in the mirror**

"**Yes they're paying us to retrieve a sword and we could take what ever else we want"**

"**They?" **

"**Yes this guy… he said he was a sword collector and would pay us big time if we got this sword for him" he pulled a piece of photocopied paper out his pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it to see a pen drawn version of Viktor's sword.**

"**He told us it was in your room" **

"**What was his name?"**

"**He didn't say" **

"**Well what did he look like?"**

"**Only Mat saw his face" **

**Selene looked to the two men she stuffed in the bathtub **

"**One of them?"**

"**No the guy that made a break for it"**

"**Shit" She got up and looked out the door she spotted Rachael down the hall**

"**Rachael come here!" She called her over. The man hadn't moved after watching her eat the other two he was shit scared. Selene grabbed one of her spare guns from top of the bathroom cabinet and handed it to Rachael**

"**If he threatens you and goes at you shoot him in the head, if he gets smart shot him in the arm, if he pisses you off and you don't want to kill him empty the rounds into his legs" **

"**Alright" Rachael wanting to prove herself held the gun up and to Selene's surprise she held it correctly.**

"**My father taught me" she smiled. **

"**I'll be right back" Selene darted out the door and traced Marcus's scent though the top floor all the way to Viktor's room**

"**Oh great" Selene slammed the door open to find Viktor had the man in his mouth drinking and Marcus was yelling at him telling him the burglar was Selene's breakfast not his. **

"**Viktor I need him alive! Spit him out" Selene yelled. Viktor immediately let go of him letting him fall to the ground. Selene ran over to him and clasped his neck blood oozed from his mouth, the hybrid virus began to enter his system his body began to convulse about **

"**Who wants the sword?" she asked him but he didn't answer**

"**Tell me who wants the sword and I will end your pain" She knew the bite was killing him rather then adapt him.**

"**Gi…." He started but began choking more for a few moments, blood bubbles poured out and his body fell limp. **

"**I bet it was Gilford" Selene snapped**

"**Gilford? As in Mason?" **

"**Yes, he wants Viktor's sword"**

**Viktor looked at Marcus **

"**Did they say why?" Viktor asked**

"**No they only said they where paid to retrieve it. Why would Mason want your sword?"**

"**Because of its powers" Viktor told her, it was true the sword was no normal sword but he did not tell her the second reason of the sword being the only weapon able to kill her. **

"**Then I will lock it in a place only I know" Selene turned around and walked out to find the guards holding the remaining human in cuffs and Rachael standing behind them**

"**Where the hell where you lot?" **

"**They used a diversion, but we got hold of him as well"**

"**How many of you are there?"**

"…**Five" he slowly answered. Selene took the gun out of Rachael's hand and shot a hole in his foot**

"**Argh!"**

"**How many of you are there?" **

"**Seven! Seven of us, two more are waiting in a van down the road" **

"**Right I want you lot to be useful and do what you're paid to do and retrieve the two down the road, and take him to the hospital unit I don't want him dieing on us we need him and the other two alive" She snapped giving them their orders.**

"**And if you lie again the next one wont be in you're foot" she then snapped at the sobbing human. **

**They gave her a bow then dragged the liming bleeding prisoner down to the hospital. **

"**Selene it's the twin's birthday maybe you and Marcus should go spend time with them I will sort this out" Viktor said more than happy after his first human blood meal in centuries. **

"**No they will want to see you, I'll get Kahn to do it Mason will get his sword, just not the real one" **

**Marcus and Viktor gave a smile knowing what Selene had in mind. **

**Saxon and Sophia sat in the lounge eating their sugar filled cereal wondering where the hell everyone had gotten to. **

"**I think they went back to bed" Saxon was sure**

"**Maybe mum did really forget and they are looking"**

"**Na I told them they where in the wardrobe"**

"**Yeah great one now they will hide it somewhere else and we will have to look again"**

"**He will put them in a box in cupboard above the towels in the Landry room"**

"**How do you know he will do that?" **

"**Because he doesn't know we know he hide's stuff there, it's where he hid mums ring" **

"**Your nosey, you know that" She lifted a brow much like Selene**

"**No, I just found them when I used to play hide and go seek…" they both paused with a smile when Kain and Lilly came in **

"**Hey squirts, Happy birthday" he scooped up the both of them under each arm putting them in a hug lock**

"**Ha, ha! My little bro and sis the big one 0" **

**They laughed until he let go of them. **

"**Happy birthday" Lilly copied her arms full of two bags in each hand. **

"**Here these ones are from me" Kain took two of the bags and handed them each one to each of them **

"**And these from me" she looked into the bag to make sure she gave them the right one each. **

"**Thank you" They both said simultaneously. And sat on in front of the fireplace and began emptying the wrapped presents from within. **

"**Ha, ha I remember being that age birthdays where the biggest thing in the year" Kain smiled remembering how his mother spoiled him rotten, if he wanted something for his birthday he was sure to get it. Selene preferred if they didn't celebrate anything else if they where to celebrate holidays for an eternity after a while would become to much the gathering amount presents would soon become to much to the point what would you give an immortal who already has everything? But birthdays especially for children where important so it was the only time for buying presents. All the immortal children where the same only birthdays where celebrated but they where fine since they where completely spoiled rotten on their birthdays.**

**Kain sat in close to Lilly and stretched his arm around her shoulders **

"**I remember when I was four and I gave you that play-dough cake I made and you ate a chunk of it" **

"**That's right glitter and all" he screwed up his face remembering the salty taste. **

"**You're cake at my last birthday was much, much better. Better than mine I cooked a cake once and it was horrible, I cooked it for mum it wasn't even cooked properly and she ate it anyway"**

"**Awe that is sweet" **

"**Yeah it's hard to believe when they say she was a ruthless deal dealer once"**

"**I know, but she wont show us that side cause you're her child, she loves you, we see a side to her others don't" **

"**Ha, ha, ha they see the other side of her? Or more like the other side barrel of her gun?" **

"**Maybe having children has changed her"**

"**You never know one day it may change us" he ran the end of a strand of hair down her face, she giggled forgetting about the twins they began to kiss until they heard silence then Saxon's disgusted remark**

"**Eww!" they broke away to see Sophia and Saxon's screwed up faces staring at them**

"**Mark my words you won't be saying that in ten years" Kain said just to put him off. **

"**No way" he shied and went back to opening the box to his present. Kain got him a model robot set he had to construct, and Lilly got him a smaller one and extra add on parts, Sophia an art set and some cloths she wanted from Lilly. Something to keep the both of them occupied inside so they wouldn't get annoyed and not being able to leave the castle grounds.**

"**She'll want all of them now" Selene said juggling a box with holes coming though the door Rick following her in. Sophia knew instantly**

"**A kitten!" She leapt up and ran over jumping up and down Saxon followed curious. **

"**Yes its kittens" Selene put the box down so Sophia could see over the side. Down in the box was six small fluffy kittens Rick had picked up from the pound. **

**Lilly and Kain got up to have a look**

"**Six?" Kain asked**

"**Yes well I gave him a bundle of money to get one he couldn't decide which one so he got the lot so she could choose" Selene glanced at Rick**

"**They where homeless and going to be put down since no body wanted them… okay and I have a soft spot for cats" he confessed. **

"**Can I have one too?" Saxon asked**

"**Don't see why not" Marcus came in**

"**Marcus that mean's twice the amount of kitty litter" **

"**So we have maids"**

"**No that means twice the smell" **

**As Sophia and Saxon gently picked up the kittens and played with them more and more people arrived for their birthday. **

"**Can we keep them mum?" **

"**All six? No choose one each" **

"**But they have no home" **

"**I'm sure there are other hybrid families who will take in a kitten" **

"**Hey that one looks like Gomez" Duncan picked up the small ginger kitten the only difference was the kitten had white paws. **

"**No Duncan Buzz" She reminded them of their dog **

"**Yeah but she sleeps in the kennels with the rest of the dogs, the cat can sleep inside on the bed" **

**Pugsly was the only dog that slept upstairs with the family, since he didn't knock anything over unlike the others who would play fight and get into real fight breaking everything, Pugsly would just sit back and watch. **

"**Alright but let the twins choose theirs first" Erika melted giving in when the kitten looked up at her with is little blue eyes and fuzzy face. Pugsly came in hearing what all the commotion was about and walked over**

"**Pugsly!" Selene called him back in case he would attack them.**

"**It's alright mum he won't, I don't have to tell him he knows" Kain said confidant of the dog. Pugsly was a huge softy for a Rotwheiler, he was literately a push over. He came in and sat next to the box and looked at the kittens down on the rug. He tilted his head then slowly leaned in and sniffed the near by black fluffy kitten who looked up at him and smooched his nose as he sniffed it **

"**See he's a big softy" Kain said as the dog wagged his tail and licked the kittens face washing it on one lick. **

"**I like this one" Sophia picked up the playful semi long haired tabby with white paws and belly. **

"**I choose black fluffy one" he pointed to the one Pugsly was giving a bath. Lucian came in and spotted the cats instantly**

"**Ick" he muttered screwing up his nose **

"**That's right you hate cats" Kain remembered. **

"**How can you hate kitten's look he's only little and cute" held the small kitten out to Lucian who reluctantly picked up the kitten. It's began to purr and smooth his hand**

"**Suppose they are cute… until they grow up and become a nuisance" he handed the kitten back**

"**I'm going to call him Lucian" Sophia smirked**

"**Oh fantastic" he smiled fake and moved away from the cats. **

"**A natural reaction for a dog to hate cats, even Pugsly is more tolerant" Viktor snared loudly in general, it was obviously aimed at Lucian. Selene was about to snap at him when he spoke first**

"**Wasn't there six kittens?" he looked into the box to see the last one who was not fuzzy, but more straggly and skinny she was short haired cat and grey with a nick in one ear, no one had picked her up yet. She looked up at him lost, almost knowing nobody liked her or picked her, she was a bit bigger than the rest and obviously had been at the pound longer, no one had picked her.**

"**Here it is" he picked her up and gave her a pat she smooched his hand and began to purr so loud everyone could hear it.**

"**Finally got yourself a friend there Viktor" the smart remark came from Marcus but the laugh from Lucian.**

"**Don't even think about naming it Sonja" Lucian whispered walking past. **

"**No I think Sophia's cat Lucian is good enough" Viktor shocked Lucian but not snapping back, after his morning feed nothing was dampening his good mood, he went and sat down with his new cat.**

"**Okay put the other two in the box" **

"**Wait" Lilly reached in and took hold of the short haired tabby with a white speck on her nose leaving the one kitten in the box. Selene looked down at the small full dark grey tabby that looked all alone looking up at her it mewed. She looked at Marcus who smiled at her then looked back at the kitten who mewed at her then leaned up against the side of the box to see where the other kittens had gone and looked up at her again.**

"**Oh for goodness sake" She reached in and gently picked up the kitten and biffed the box away. **

"**I suppose you'll keep me amused till I have the baby" **

"**It could be the baby's cat" Sophia suggested.**

"**Don't see why not" Marcus smiled scratching the kittens head with his finger. **

**Most all of the day was spent in the lounge around the twins who of coarse where spoiled and they stayed up till at least midnight making the most of it till it was just the twins, Marcus, Selene and Viktor sitting in front of the fire. They ended up putting all the kittens together in a big make shift box with a rug next to the couch not to close to the fire but close enough to keep them nice and warm, but by the time the dog sprawled out on the fluffy rug all the kittens got out and snuggled in against him instead. **

**The twins sipped on hot milk watching the kittens**

"**Granddad what will you name your kitten?" Saxon asked watching the small grey ball of fur sitting closer to the fire grooming her self when a spark of something thrown on the fire flicked out and narrowly missed her giving her a fright. **

"**Sparky" he smiled watching her. **

"**What about you mum?" Selene didn't answer **

"**I think she's asleep" Sophia whispered looking up at Selene who rested her head back snoozing. **

"**Then what about you, what are you going to call you're cat?" She asked him**

"**Whitey"**

"**You're going to call your black cat Whitey?" **

"**Yup"**

"**Dad…" Saxon stopped realizing Marcus was asleep as well. **

"**What do you think the baby will be?" Sophia put her ear down to listen**

"**I think it's a girl" Viktor said out of the blue**

"**Why do you say that?" Saxon asked**

"**Not sure every time I guess I've been right I knew your mother was carrying a boy and a girl when she had you two, I knew Erika was going to have a girl and Julian as well" **

"**Did you know Kain was going to be a boy?"**

"**I wasn't around then and it was better that I wasn't" Viktor put his cup down the cup on the stone around the fire scraped a little waking Marcus who hated the sound. **

"**Shit what time is it?" he looked at his watch that showed 12:37**

"**Alright you two I think you have stayed up long enough" **

"**Shhhh" Sophia put her finger to her mouth and pointed to Selene who was still sleeping. **

"**Oh I almost forgot" Viktor reached into his pocket as the twins got up**

"**Here" he handed them each a small velvet box. **

"**What's this?" Sophia asked, he had already given them something each but this was extra **

"**Open it" he smiled. They both pulled open their boxes to find a metal crest in a Celtic pattern on a chain similar to the one he wore but much smaller, Sophia's had a smaller silver chain with blood red rubies in hers, Saxons was on a shorter thicker more 'male' chain with deep green emeralds. **

"**Great Vampyre lords once wore crests like these each one is unique and different" **

"**Cool" Saxon pulled it out of the box and put it on **

"**It's pretty" Sophia said with a huge smile taking hers out more delicately putting it on. **

"**It's just like yours dad"**

"**It is" Marcus was more than happy with Viktor giving them the gift, most born Vampyre's where given a crest at the age of ten. **

"**Thank you granddad" both them said and clasped onto him giving him a hug. **

"**Your welcome" **

"**Alright you two off to bed you can come back in the morning and haul your presents back to your rooms" Marcus told them, they literately each had a pile of presents. They gave Marcus a hug and kiss goodnight then jogged off to bed racing as they usually did. **

"**Thank you I had forgotten that tradition, it has been a long time since the years of tradition" **

"**I am annoyed I never gave Kain or Lilly one, yet I will tomorrow" he held up two more boxes then put them back in his pocket. Marcus gave him a nod then scooped up Selene slowly so he wouldn't wake her and headed for their room. Viktor remained in the lounge watching the kittens when he spotted Lucian in the doorway wearing Sonja's pendant, of course the pendant he gave her when she was ten. **

"**Lucian" Marcus called turning Lucian toward him, Lucian spotted Marcus and the now awake Selene standing at the end of the hall**

"**Not tonight" Marcus growled not wanting to deal with it now. **

**Lucian said nothing just walked away. Marcus picked up his phone when he got to his room and dialed security**

"**Yes… I want you to keep an eye on Lucian and Viktor… thanks" he hung up.**

"**Those two are like children" She yawned and flopped into bed falling to sleep almost instantly, the time for focusing on her pregnancy was to be considered as it was starting to really take its toll on her, powers where now completely forbidden and useless she grew tired easy in some ways except for her wings she was the equivalent to a human again. This Marcus could clearly see learning it from last time. He climbed into bed and slowly drifted off to sleep, his ears sharp in case of any ruckus from Viktor and Lucian.**

**It was early morning and once again raining as it did almost everyday in winter without fail. Kahn stood in a security room staring at two swords laid out on the table, he was trying to pick the difference but there wasn't any he could see they where completely visually the same. Sam sat across from him fiddling with his lap top, he once again almost leapt clean out of his seat when Selene threw open the door and walked over to Kahn **

"**You have to learn how to relax" She grinned even as her face was quite pale this morning. She looked at the swords back and forth at each one looking for any faults, there where none.**

"**They are exactly alike" **

"**Yes, my brother worked on it all night he has an eye for detail" Sam said sliding his laptop along the table out of the way**

"**Just one thing" Selene frowned**

"**What? There's a fault?" Sam leaned forward to look**

"**No, which is the real one?" She asked worried they would end up giving Mason the real one.**

"**Ah you see there is a difference, pick one up in each hand" **

**Selene reached out and took a sword into each hand.**

"**This one is heavier" she lifted the sword in her right hand **

"**Exactly the real one is made of a metal I cannot identify but to tell the difference it's in the weight. But there is only one visual difference it's in the butt of the sword"**

**Selene tilted them around and looked at each end. **

"**They look the same" **

"**Here" he pointed to the name at the bottom Viktor had engraved his name on the bottom of the sword the original sword Viktor was spelt correctly with a K where as the new one was spelt with a C. **

"**Mason won't know the difference and it's so small he won't notice"**

**Selene wasn't taking any chances and slid the real one into her belt**

"**It will do"**

"**Ah ha! But my dear Selene there is more" he mimicked an infomercial he turned the computer around and showed her the screen, upon it she saw her self. She squinted at the V on the end inside the V on the original was a crystal this one looked the same but under it unseen in some way was a tiny camera.**

"**You little genius" **

"**So if we don't catch Mason at the swap over at least we can get an inside on to what he's up to"**

"**Perfect" She put the sword down only to have her stomach state its own opinion so loud even the guard in the hallway heard it. **

"**Haven't had breakfast" she quickly made her way out the room and headed for the kitchen where she found Theo sitting alone his eyes where watery in his hand a piece of paper that he couldn't even read. **

"**What's the matter Theo?" **

**He silently handed her the piece of paper, she read it quickly then looked up at him**

"**I'm sorry" she sympathized the surgery to fix his voice box didn't work, and while they operated on him they had found a large caner's lump in his throat that had caused the damage in the first place. He shrugged his shoulders as if it was nothing, he was getting old it was now a fact of life. **

"**Did you want anything to eat?" she asked fixing her own breakfast. He nodded no and got up giving her a smile then used his walking stick to find his way into the lounge and sat by the warm fire.**

"**I think he was really excited about being able to talk again" **

**Selene almost jumped when Michael spoke coming silently into the kitchen. **

"**Yes, poor guy nothing much left for him now" **

"**At least he is here" Michael sat at the table across from her as she sat down to eat. She silently at her food when she noticed him watching her with a smile, it made her a little uncomfortable.**

"**Sorry I was just thinking maybe it was my influence when we where together" **

"**Influence?" she narrowed her eyes at him trying to figure out what he was up to**

"**The death dealer I met would have left stray kittens, bleeding cops or weaker humans behind, now this Selene helps she has heart"**

"**So having a baby changed me, time changes people what's your point Michael?"**

"**I like this new Selene, it's not the one I fell in love with but I like her. I was just hoping it was my trying influence that made you kind, that I had somehow affected your life in a positive way" He wasn't sure why he was telling her this, but any type of comfort of knowing that she had thought of him at the least or some way was all he wanted to move on. She stopped chewing and stared at him right in the eyes searching in his eyes why he was asking her this. It was true she originally started to care more when she met him and he did try to teach her to feel more rather than close up**

"**I was kind before I met you, you just never saw it" She could have kicked herself for her own answer she had once again let the cold side answer for her.**

"**So you didn't love me?"**

**She should have seen it coming. She put her spoon down and sighed **

"**You did teach me to care Michael and let some emotions out that I will admit yes it was a positive influence but just because I married Marcus doesn't mean I didn't love you" **

"**Then where did it go?" he couldn't let her go. She paused staring at him blankly silent for another moment**

"**To Kain, my life and my love went to Kain he was a part of you I still had" **

**His expression told her the answer was not good enough, he couldn't hide it. **

"**You loved me first" **

"**No…" she lifted her head a little more her expression changed**

"**No?" he frowned confused**

"**You are being selfish Michael" **

"**I'm being selfish?" he sat back in shock**

"**Yes, you can't re-fall in love someone who's passed on after 20 years, I moved on Michael I had no other choice I had to raise Kain I wanted to raise him right and he needed a male roll model. If I had died I would have understood if you moved on and found a mother for Kain and yes if that's what you wanted was for me to have mourned and wailed for you for 20 years is a bit over the top, I did for five years and that's a long time even for an immortal!" **

"**Selene…"**

"**No! Don't you _Selene_ me you're X girlfriend who you was in_ love_ with died just over a year before you met me and you got over her, if I was with you and she came back what do you think you would do?" She almost screamed at him.**

**His face dropped never had he thought of it in that point of view**

"…**She was different"**

"**How? Cause she was immortal?"**

"**She didn't mother my son"**

"**Oh so because I had Kain I should always morn you?"**

"**You mourned your family for over one hundred years!" he snapped back. Her face fell in shock, that got to her before he could blink she stood up leaned across the table and slapped him hard across the face to the point it flung his head back. **

"**I'm…I'm sorry I don't know why I said that" **

"**You have changed too Michael" She sat back aggravated **

"**I can't help it this thing in me pushed me too far"**

"**Don't blame that" **

"**But I want it out!" He slammed the palms of his hands onto his temples **

"**I'm paranoid to sleep because it does something when it takes over my body and I don't trust him" **

"**Then might I add a suggestion?" The Vorador spoke up**

"**Not to mention he listens in on everything I do" Michael snapped back at him. Selene ignored them she was in no state of mind to bother anymore and felt exhausted after screaming at Michael.**

"**And what is_ your_ suggestion?" Michael asked it**

"**The blind mute" **

**Selene popped her head up **

"**What?"**

"**I could make him immortal**

"**No it's cruel to bite him and make him immortal in his state, not only to be blind and mute a life time but an eternity? No I couldn't let you do such an act" She spoke to the Vorador, it was clear he was in charge now from the yellow eyes.**

"**No he could be my host, I can get rid of the cancer, fix his voice and give him the gift of eye sight, not to mention make him young again" **

"**You can do that?"**

"**Of course, Vorador have many gifts of various powers like you, you have powers only some could dream of, you are more powerful than you could possible imagine the powers you know you have and currently use is only a small taste to what you could do" **

**She frowned at him wondering if it was true**

"**Did you know the power you could weald out of your little finger alone could blow this entire city clean from the earth" **

"**Impossible" **

"**It's true you just don't know it yet" **

**Their attention was changed to Theo as he stood in the doorway over hearing everything**

"**I suppose you heard my offer?" the Vorador asked, Theo nodded desperately wanting to talk and most of all see for the very first time in many years. **

"**Theo you don't have to, you can think about it first" Selene tried to persuade him to think about it.**

**He shook his head from side to side he wanted this Vorador gift and would easily share his body to get his senses back**

"**It's his decision Selene" The Vorador walked up to Theo and grabbed his head opened Theo's mouth and his own, almost like vomiting into Theo's mouth Michael's body convulsed a stream of black ooze into Theo's mouth transfusing from one host to the next. A flash of purple light flashed across the room as the last of the Vorador pass out of Michael into Theo, almost like throwing away a used cup Michael was thrown to the floor finally free of his hitchhiker alone once again in his head. Theo convulsed a little then stood up strait taking over his eyes went black with a yellow ring as the Vorador took charge immediately**

"**This body will take a while to fix but I can repair it, I will need to give him rest" Theo's mouth moved but like Michael it was the Voradors voice that poured out. Silently with Selene and Michael watching he just walked out. **

"**Finally I'm free" Michael sat up once again in full control. **

"**Good" Selene sighed annoyed of the whole ordeal and just didn't want to deal with it anymore, she was already tired. She scooped up her breakfast and put it on a tray then walked out leaving Michael looking at him self in the mirror checking there was no more Vorador. **

**Selene headed up to her room and put the tray on the end of the bed, this time around Marcus forced himself to give her space, he was with the twins cleaning up the mess in the lounge and playing with the kittens. **

**She shuffled herself back on the bed and leaned forward to grab the tray when she spotted Theo in the doorway**

"**Was there something else?"**

"**Yes" he walked in, with the young type strides yellow eyes and arrogant walk it was clear it was the Vorador completely in control**

"**You will let Theo use his body wont you?"**

"**Of course he's sleeping he needs it" **

"**Why are you here then?"**

"**As I heard you devoured blood of two intruders?"**

"**What of it?"**

"**Well you will need to feed off fresh blood in this stage of the pregnancy if you can. Animal is fine but human is better"**

"**Why, Voradors are similar to Vampyre's they can live without feeding on blood but blood makes them stronger, its good for the baby" **

"**Fine, anything else?" she was not giving him any patience. He shook his head from side to side and walked out, only when out of sight he turned around and walked back in**

"**There is one more thing"**

"**What?"**

"**Are you comfortable?" he said over polite standing next to her**

"**Yes why?" she frowned at his once again strange behavior she did not fully trust him. **

"**Good" he smiled then in a flash grabbed her by the throat with one hand and her forehead with the other then slammed her down on her back flat on her back.**

* * *

**Yes I know sorry its late, boring and not going anywhere but I will pick it up soon (try too) and Ive been working on the site.Sorry**

**-Evelyn-**

**Synch14: Not till the 3rd. Oh shit I knew I was suposed to send antoher person images! I will get onto it soon. Unfortunatly I can only send two images to everyone at the moment, a stts one and one basic codr but the site will be up soon so it doesn't matter.**

**elvishphoenix: Thanks I know I said I would post yesterday but I got tired and fell asleep. At least it was a peacful Waitangi day for once. **

**A-FireInside-xx: Hehehe I'm going though a to fat and lazy to get of my but and do anything phase. But I have gotten alot of art done and I hope the domain can suport the Dreamweaver MX formats so the flash will work. **

**Christian Jonsson: Dead Humans everywhere (like the Korn song dead bodies everywhere) it will be similar as soon as Selene learn's of her true powers. And oh yes Lilly will get shitty at Zoe all over Kain cause Zoe's gonna become a pain in the arse. **


	81. Angel

"**Selene?" A voice from reality called her from her sleep. She fluttered open her eyes as she came around she awoke on the floor, a throbbing pain in her abdomen and her face felt warm and wet, no doubt covered in blood. She gave a small moan **

"**It's alright Selene the doctors are coming up they'll be here in a minute" **

**Selene realized the voice was Elaine **

"**I found Theo standing over you your blood on his hands, strange he wasn't burning, but your nose is bleeding and your on the floor because I put you there in the recovery position" Elaine talked to her to keep her calm **

"**Where is Theo now" Selene asked groggy**

"**I tried to stop him from running but he could seem to see where he was going, he punched me in the face as hard as a hybrid would"**

"**That's because it wasn't Theo it was the Vorador in him, the one that was in Michael is now in Theo" **

"**Well the guards and Lucian are after him" Elaine placed a pillow under Selene's head keeping her comfortable.**

**Selene's eyes cleared and she looked up at Elaine who had a patch and stream of her own blood around the side of her left eye. Selene rested for a moment until the doctors arrived and checked her out. **

"**Well it's the same as last time when Marcus brought you in, you and the baby are healthy I cant see anything wrong…" he took off his glasses and looked at her belly**

"**Except how to explain this" he lifted her shirt a little to see a red mark on her belly and strangely this time her belly was larger than before already beginning to swell. Selene frowned **

"**I wasn't that big before" She rubbed the small mound**

"**Well the baby's fine, but you shouldn't be this big for another two weeks" **

"**That bloody Vorador will know" She knew she shouldn't have trust him, now Theo is his helpless host. **

**The doctor started explaining a few things, she heard him but was not listening as her eyes where focused on his neck, her eyes could almost see though the skin and at the pulsating vein below, inside the sweet delicious blood calling her to drink. She shook her head slightly and blinked a few times as the doctor smiled and got up**

"**So just take it easy to be on the safe side" he finished and headed out giving Elaine a nod. The Vorador was right about one thing her body was wanting her to feed. **

"**Did you want me to get Marcus?" Elaine asked**

"**No just tell him what happened and that I'm fine" **

"**Alright"**

**Selene watched her head out then got up and geared up as soon as she was gone she headed downstairs to the garage where Kahn stood with the four prisoners and ready hybrid guards. **

"**Selene… I didn't know you where coming" Kahn said surprised to see her**

"**I have a few things to do" **

"**Okay" he turned back to the remaining prisoners handing one of them the sword**

"**Here is your sword, we are handing it to you to keep our secrecy sake"**

**The human took it not knowing it was not the real thing all he knew was it looked the same as the picture so it had to be the sword. **

"**And you know the deal, if he hires you for anything you have to tell us about it" **

"**Of course" the humans cowered then climbed into their van that the hybrids placed a tracer on to easily find Mason without the humans knowing. **

**They drove out the gate**

"**What the hell where those fuckers!" the driver freaked**

"**I don't care where lucky to get away from that demon bitch killed Mat, Terry and the guy who called himself _Phantom_"**

"**Well she shot a hole in my bloody foot!" **

"**Does it matter the money we will no longer have to spilt seven ways, now its split four so that's a better share each for us, its their loss they where careless" **

**The four of them smiled to themselves now realizing their much bigger share. After five minutes of high speed driving the driver an old abandoned mining yard near the meeting area**

"**What the fuck is that smell?" The human with a hole in his foot moaned**

"**Probably you" the grumpy human next to him sulked and wound down the window when the driver cornered sharply, something in the back rolled and hit the side of the metal van wall giving a hollow thud**

"**Take it easy"**

"**Where bloody late" the driver panicked.**

"**Ha, did one of you smack your head?" the human in the front asked the two in the back looking for any comic relief of the situation.**

"**It wasn't us"**

**They looked behind them into the hollow blackness of the back of the van to spot a large bag against one side**

"**They put something in here" **

"**Check it! It could be a bomb!"**

"**They did let us go too easily" the tall human grouched climbing over into the back and spared no time in unzipping the large bag **

"**Oh fuck" he sat back and put his hand's over his mouth**

"**What" **

"**It's Terry, Mat and the other guy…well what's left of them" **

"**That explains the smell, zip it up" **

**He reluctantly pushed what was left of an arm back into the bag with his foot and zipped it up only to vomit all over the bag. **

"**Alright all of you shut up, where here" the driver snapped bringing the van to a sudden halt. The four of them got out and stood by an old rusty truck remains sitting in the dirt. **

"**Where the hell is he?" the driver grumbled holding the sword ready. **

"**Here" a cold voice snapped and a badly scar covered Mason came out with at least twenty armed guards. **

"**This cost three of your men to get you didn't tell us the castle was full of creatures"**

"**Oh did I? Must have slipped my mind"**

"**Yeah well that means double the price" he arrogantly remarked**

"**Very well, money is no problem for me" Mason signaled for a guard to step forward who was holding a lap top**

"**This account" the driver handed him a piece of paper with a series of numbers written on it. Mason put the numbers in so the driver could see then punched in two million dollars transfusing the money across.**

**From a great distance Kahn and Selene watched the exchange take place **

"**There is to many guards" Selene called the attack off**

"**We can take twenty and this may be your only shot at getting Mason" **

"**No there are more guards, there hidden all over" She pointed to a few **

"**Bloody hell he wasn't taking any risks" **

"**No, we can't either there is not enough of us and besides there is plenty chances to get Mason not to mention we have the camera and microphone in the sword" **

"**Well we know where the entrance to the second base is too" Kahn spotted the entrance connected to an old mine entrance.**

"**Good I will plat this transmitter, you record the information I will meet you back at the castle"**

"**I'll plant the transmitter" Kahn protested**

"**No I can do it and I can fly home" **

"**No it's to risky Mason catching you and he would have a field day if he found out you where pregnant" **

"**I'm not going near Mason" She picked up the transmitter and got out anyway**

"**Selene…" he watched her sneak into an old shed and out the other side**

"**That woman is as stubborn as they come" Kahn closed the doors and the van silently took off. **

**Selene planted the transmitter into the rafter of the shed near a hole in the roof where it wouldn't be seen then headed out of the mine grounds toward the city just as she had planned. She cut across country walking though the cold winds but they didn't bother her, her bodies natural thermostat to keep the baby warm had kicked in and with her winter coat feathered wings wrapped around her she easily kept warm. **

**She reached the city on daybreak just as she had planned then willingly became a victim walking though the slums of town and though the most dangerous of places. Of course she wasn't the victim rather the hunter of hunters, but it was easy to mistake her for a victim her small stature, beautiful appearance and she could pull off an innocent expression making her the most likely target. **

**This time it was not the cast as it was not long before Selene's sensitive inhuman ears picked up a short scream that was ended in a choking. Hungry for blood she ran up the brick warehouse wall defying gravity till she reached the roof leaper over air conditioners and skylights jumping across ally gaps she until she fully pin pointed where the scream came from. She looked down into an old abandoned yard where a stocky scruffy dressed male was holding down a young girl in a school uniform she looked about the same age as Sophia and similar hair. She had a drip of blood coming from her head and was sobbing badly pleading for the man to let her go. **

**Selene's face turned cold with anger she recognized the man from the news and papers as the rapist on the loose **

"**Perfect" she muttered not having to worry about her conscious when eating this one, not to mention she was doing the city one a favor making it one less rapist and pedophile she was disposing of its 'rubbish'. She thought she may even take pleasure in this hunt it sickened her the fact that Sophia could have well been a victim like this girl. Selene crawled down the wall silently and stealth quickly getting into a clear position to leap like a cat and take out her prey. The young girl tried to let out another scream and the man lifted his arm about to punch her in the face to silence her giving Selene the perfect opportunity**

"**Quiet you little Bit…" he never saw what hit him, and 'ch!' was replaced with a throat filling with blood. Like a cat with a catnip toy Selene's cruel nature was letting itself out and she wanted it to she was taking great fun and pleasure in toying with this one. She threw him about like a ball throwing him against things with little effort, all in the eyes of the young girl who watched in amazement as this woman with angel wings attacked her attacker. Selene finally let the man fall to the concrete and gasp for air she didn't want him to die just yet. **

"**What are you!" he looked up at her as she stood over him giving off an aura of great power and supremeness over him. **

"**You like degrading girls? And women?" **

"**I'll get the best of you whore!" He jumped up at her and swung at her face trying to knock her out he was too slow Selene was gone. Selene may be pregnant and cannot use her powers but her physical strength and speed was still above average. He looked around he couldn't see her anywhere**

"**Yeah though so you are nothing but afraid" he called out**

"**No hungry" her voce rang into the night but he couldn't tell where from he looked around the old rusty fences, old dumped cars and dumpsters.**

**Selene sat on the ledge of the near by building above him, her black feathers hid her well in the shadows, she watched him waiting to pounce again her heart bet wildly with excitement of the hunt this was her true nature and she was loving every bit of it, this is what she's supposed to do. She watched the you girl whose hands where bonded collect herself and scramble into the doorway behind a dumpster hiding leaving her school bag out in the clear. The girl knew where Selene was she looked right up at her and saw Selene watching her and her attacker**

"**My guardian angel" the girl smiled whispering her eyes watering from happiness of her protector watching over her. Selene felt warm inside she felt good for what she was doing and even responded to the girl with a smile of her own. Selene turned her focus back to the attacker who picked up the school bag and looked around for the girl**

"**I know you're here" he snarled thinking he had all the power**

"**You're friend in costume isn't going to help you she ran in fear" he turned around to the doorway behind the dumpster and saw the girl hiding behind, a part of her sweeter he could see.**

"**Hmmm I wonder where you are?" he silently crept up to the dumpster then flung his arm around and grabbed her **

"**Got ya!" he pulled her out to discover it wasn't her just her jumper drooped over a trash can. **

"**Blast!" **

**Above him on an old balcony ledge the girl sat safely wrapped in Selene's black coat out of harms reach. Selene silently dropped down behind him pulled him into an arm lock then sank her teeth into his neck pushing him under the doorway so the girl wouldn't see she feasted upon his blood. Before he drew his last breath she pulled away and faced him**

"**You're one less scum in this city" she told him as his life faded to black. She dropped his corpse leaving some blood to spill. She took the knife she found from his belt and stabbed it into his neck where her teeth marks sat covering them up. Selene wiped her mouth satisfied with her feed then headed out into the court yard. She jumped up and brought the girl down **

"**An angel saved me! Thank you!" the girl hugged her, taking her by surprise. Sirens echoed down the ally as a police vehicle screamed to a halt near the yard. Two cops got out and ran over to the girl **

"**Are you alright" The woman pulled her to the cop car**

"**Yes the angel saved me!" she turned to point to Selene but she was gone**

**The male checking the area rolled his eyes **

"**I think she has had a bad blow to the head" he didn't believe her and headed for the dumpster.**

**The girl looked up at the woman **

"**I know what I saw it was an angel! I'm not lying" The woman knelt down to her and whispered**

"**Let me guess, black feathers with sliver and gold dark hair below shoulder length?"**

"**Yes!" **

"**I believe you, I've met her myself"**

"**You have?"**

"**Yes, but Shhhh, if we tell people about her she cannot save others" The woman officer was the same officer Selene had saved and met in the swamp, for saving a young girl fate rewarded Selene with that particular cop to deal with the scene. **

**Selene landed on the roof of the castle to find Marcus standing in the doorway of the roof entrance with his arms crossed. Quite content and happy with her night's feed and savior stunt she smiled to him cockily walking up to him **

"**What are you so happy about? And where were you?"**

"**Just out for a snack" **

"**But you're…"**

"**Pregnant yeah, yeah I know, I know" She rolled her eyes walking down the stairs to their room. **

"**I can't tell you anything"**

"**Then don't" she smirked jokingly heading for the warm fireplace, sitting on the large rug sprawling out on her back comfortably, half in a seductive manner just to tease him or pull him out of his grumpy mood. **

"**Don't? I'm your husband it's like… my job to be protective…I want to be" He sat next to her admiring her form in the fire light. **

"**Don't let my stubbornness interfere with you're manliness" she joked pulling the button off on his shirt. He pulled her hand away and sat back out of her reach she was not taking him seriously, which was strange since he was usually the happy playful one. **

"**It was just a little outing, I well tell you next time I promise" She realized she was hurting his feelings. He finally gave in and smiled sitting forward only to have her pull off another button and flick it in the fire. Well he thought, at least he could make the most of her playfulness while she was like this. He slid his own hand under her shirt leaned down to kiss her but stopped when he felt the small swell that wasn't there last night. **

"**What? You shouldn't be that big…" he said pulling her shirt away revealing the swell.**

"**Didn't Elaine tell you?"**

"**Yes but I didn't think that much" He still smiled in delight rubbing the small mound when she ripped his shirt off him **

"**Hey"**

"**Ah-ah! This is payback for the multiple shirts of mine you ripped off me" she laughed then threw it onto the fire.**

"**Oh really" While she was turned he tickled her under the inside of her wing where he had discovered she was extremely ticklish. She rolled onto her back giggling she gabbed him by the belt and pulled him on top of her he positioned himself and began removing her cloths when she felt something square like in his pocket against her thigh**

"**What is that?"**

"**What do you think it is?" **

"**No not that, that" she tapped the square then reached into his pocket and pulled it out. She turned it around to find a porno pack of cards**

"**Explain" she held them up**

"**That's the pack Saxon found in the guards glove box"**

"**Really?" She lifted a brow **

"**Why look at them when I have you" he took it from her and threw it on the fire then went back to confiscating her cloths. **

**Lucian did catch Theo eventually it was hard to catch him when the Vorador kept massing with Lucian's mind, until Lucian got hold of a tranquilizer and successfully took him down. **

"**You got him?" Elaine asked meeting him in the hall**

"**Yes, is Selene back?"**

"**I think so I thought I heard Marcus talking to her when I went past their room" **

"**Good I will give her the news" Lucian smiled heading to their room Elaine following**

"**Don't take offence to this but what took so long to catch him?"**

"**He played mind tricks with my head"**

"**Oh… they can do that"**

"**Sure can" he opened the door to Marcus and Selene's room only to give Elaine and himself a full view of the naked Marcus on top of Selene right in the middle of intercourse.**

**Lucian and Elaine stood shocked for a second **

"**It's called knocking Lucian!" Marcus growled at him, while Selene had already hid herself with her wings **

"**Sorry!" **

"**Mum! Dad!" Sophia came running toward the door **

"**No, no, no!" Marcus stayed down keeping Selene covered as Lucian pulled the door shut, looking away he asked**

"**You want me to lock it?" **

"**Yes!" Marcus yelled getting annoyed and more then embarrassed. **

"**Dad" Sophia called for him as Lucian shut the door**

"**No you're parents are busy" Elaine told her, both them took her back to the playroom.**

"**That was embarrassing" Lucian muttered to her his face was a little red. She gave a small laugh**

"**Not as much as they would be" They giggled and ended up sorting out the twins argument Kain made a quick exit leaving them with the twins giving some time to himself. Lilly was spending a girls day with Jossalyn leaving him alone for a while, that was until Zoë found out.**

**Kain went to the lounge and lounged out on the couch for a bit of piece and quiet from his younger brother and sister then began to almost dread the thought now he's going to have another one for them to argue with. **

"**What are you thinking about?" **

**Kain looked up to see Zoë walk in and sat on the couch across from him **

"**My new brother or sister… or more twins" **

"**Oh that's right I remember my mum telling dad your mother was pregnant" **

"**I'm just hoping this one or ones aren't as loud as Sophia and Saxon, I mean don't get me wrong I love my little brother and sister but sometimes they are a pain in the arse and they argue over everything" **

"**That's twins for you, I argued with my brothers all the time" **

"**That's right you where a triplet"**

"**Yeah most Lycan and hybrids have 'litters' of pups so your mum will probably have twins again or triplets" **

"**Great" **

"**Do I hear a hint of jealousy? You won't have your mum's attention?" She joked getting up and moved over to him **

"**No I'm not jealous" **

"**Sure so you don't like children?"**

"**Oh, I like children my own that is, little brother and sisters can be annoying that's all"**

"**So you want children?"**

"**Sure some day, don't know if mum would like being a grandmother though" he laughed thinking this was just a catch up chat he could be so naive sometimes. **

"**There immortal they would get over it some Lycans here don't look a day over thirty and they are great, great grandparents"**

"**Suppose"**

**Slowly she shuffled closer **

"**Your mother was a Vampyre at first wasn't she?"**

"**Yes" **

"**I wonder what she looked like"**

**He looked at her wanting to say that was a stupid question**

"**Like she does now"**

"**I mean with out wings and had blue eyes" **

"**I think I have a photo" **

"**Cool show me" she got up grabbed his hand and pulled him up**

"**Umm okay" he shrugged and led her to his room. **

**He flicked the light on to reveal his large room, almost every room in the castle was huge. **

"**Wow, its nice" She smiled and took a seat on the end of his bed. **

"**Yeah, guess so" he pulled open a draw and took out a photo album. **

"**Oh man you even have your own bathroom and your own mini fridge" She went nosey around his room. **

"**Help your self to a drink" he sat down and opened the photo album looking for Erika and Duncan's wedding photo of Selene and him.**

**She took a diet coke out of the fridge and sat next to him on the bed**

"**There" he held up the photo album for her to see. **

"**You mum is very pretty. Awe you look so cute there…" She took the album and sat it on the floor next to her**

"**And that hasn't changed" she continued sitting right against him. He blushed now well knowing what he was up to but he didn't want to embarrass her or hurt her feelings by telling her to piss off. From his smile she took it as a reply and pushed him back on the bed then straddled him. In complete shock he laid back staring at her **

"**What do you think you are doing!" he gasped at her rough playful actions. **

"**Oh come on, you're a prince, I'm a princess and we are both good looking we would have beautiful pups we belong together" She ran her hands up along his chest **

"**Wow nice body most Lycans in there human form aren't this muscular" **

"**Hey!" he grabbed her hands stopping her**

"**That's enough!" he tried pushing her off but she was becoming stubborn**

"**You think I'm ugly?" She pulled the upset stunt on him.**

"**What?... no, no I don't think you are ugly you are very pretty" he fooled for it feeling bad. **

"**Then there is nothing wrong with me being with you being together" she tried to pull his collar back to mark him as hers **

"**Now wait just a minute I'm already with someone else"**

"**Who Lilly? Come on I'm a better match I'm the princess of the Lycan pack" She said ripping his simple grey t shirt off him, her eyes turning blue ready to bite him when she spotted someone else's bite mark already there**

"**Tell me you got that in a fight!"**

"**No, Lilly is _my_ mate and she has _my bite_ on her neck!" he pushed her off. **

"**No!... I always get everything I want you will mark me!"**

"**No I love Lilly not you" he walked to the draws and pulled out another shirt and slid it on **

"**You don't understand I _always_ get what _I_ want"**

"**Not this time you don't" he snapped **

"**OH yes I will! Cause if you don't start taking me out on dates I will tell Lilly's parents you bit her!" **

**Kain's face dropped and he froze right in his tracks. **

**Michael walked said his goodnights to everyone and headed to bed only to run into Lucian**

"**I bet it feels free to be without that bloody Vorador" Lucian told him **

"**Sure does, no one is listening in"**

"**Ha he was a bastard to catch"**

"**Sorry about that"**

"**Not your fault" **

**Michael smiled and looked past Lucian's shoulder to Elaine coming down the hall carrying a large old leather covered book. **

"**You two… an item?"**

"**Well not…" Lucian looked at Elaine coming down the hall and stopped **

"**...at the moment" he changed his answer he wasn't sure why.**

"**Why not, she's nice" **

"**I know…"**

**Michael just rolled his eyes and walked off as Elaine came up behind Lucian. He finally realized Selene was right he would have been happier she moved on and was he was selfish. **

"**Time to move on" he told himself, the conversation he had wanted to have with Selene was done and the Vorador was out of his head.**

**He took off his shirt and climbed into bed it was not long before he started to drift off to sleep. At least half an hour into sleeping heavily his body gave off a small jolt, Michael was asleep but his eyes opened.**

**They where yellow.**

* * *

**Synch14: I had to do something with him and that was the idea most the time I just hope it works. Thankyou**

**ehlayah: Sorry I got your review for the last chapter as soon as I posted it. No I couldn't give Selene a miscaradge I just couldnt do that to her. you write fanfic? I dont remember your name underlined as a writer. I will email you some pics soon. **

**elvishphoenix: thanks, happy chiness new year too. hehe I love creating** **mass chaos and confusion**, **thats the power you have over characters. **

**Christian Jonsson: Oh yes Lilly will catch out Zoe. But for now Zoe has Kain by the nose.**


	82. Blackmail

**Selene and Marcus got a rude awakening when Viktor bashed on the door the next morning ranting and raving about something, they where to half asleep to understand what he was saying. Selene got up and jogged to the bathroom more concerned with her morning sickness then Viktor's grumbling, while Marcus still yawning of a night of no sleep with Selene he casually walked over and opened the door.**

"**Where is Selene…?" **

"**Why?" **

**Viktor help up his newspaper showing the front page headline that said 'Angel's returned to save us?' in bold letters, below it a photo that was unclear but it was clear enough to see it was Selene, it turned out the girl Selene had rescued, someone had seen called the police then managed to get their hands on a camera, since it was night time you could not properly see Selene's face.**

"**Oh shit" Marcus cleared his eyes and picked up the paper. **

"**Yes, shit talk to her or I will" Viktor was not happy she was so reckless, he may not be charge elder but he still strongly believed in secrecy sake.**

"**Yeah I'll talk to her" **

"**Good and next time you answer the door put some cloths on" **

**Marcus looked down, he had been so relaxed and sleepy he had forgotten he wasn't wearing a thing. Marcus used the paper to quickly cover himself up **

"**When she is finished tell her to come and see me… and keep the paper" Viktor snottily strut off. **

"**Second time" he muttered about embarrassing himself. He walked into the bathroom**

"**Selene you better read the paper you got… what the hell are you doing?" Marcus stopped seeing Selene hanging upside down from the open roof window her wings stretched right out. **

"**Shaking the lose feathers off and washing my wings"**

**He held up the paper for her to see**

"**You told me you fed last night but you didn't tell me you saved a young girl" **

**Selene climbed down and took the paper**

"**Damn… must have been a passer by"**

"**Well at least you can't see your face and you are put in a good light as a hero better that then a giant mosquito"**

"**Mosquito?" her face dropped at what he called her **

"**Yeah they fly around sucking people's blood except you r bigger" he joked.**

**She rolled the paper and hit him with it**

"**Viktor wants to see you too" Marcus told her like she had to go to the principles office.**

"**Great" **

**Kain was freaking out about what Zoë told him last night she had him by the nose, it was either that or Duncan and Erika put his nuts or this time his head as well in a vice. **

**Zoë had blackmailed him into him taking her on a date, where he didn't know since they weren't aloud leave the castle grounds. Then there was the problem of Kain had promised to help Lilly pot her plants in the conservatory. **

**Kain wondered if he could slip out earlier to avoid Zoë to open his door finding Zoë waiting on the other side **

"**What? How long have you been standing there!"**

"**Oh say fifteen minutes. I didn't want you to rush getting ready… and you're wearing that? This is a date, not a day out" She screwed her nose up at what he wore, he wore a pair of scruffy stained cargo pants and a baggy orange top with white and black stripes that needed a wash. He had done it deliberately to put her off**

"**You can't wear that"**

"**I always wear this" **

"**Go in and change!" **

"**No I wear what I want"**

"**That's no way to talk to your future mate!" **

"**Your not my…" he growled to the point his eyes turned black, he was cut off by her pointing to where Lilly's teeth marks where on his neck. **

"**I'm not changing my cloths" he stood his ground to see how far he could push her.**

"**Fine, just go where no one else is" **

**Good he thought his plan worked, maybe he needed to let her talk on and on so he could dig up some dirt on her and blackmail her back, so he began acting polite. **

"**Why don't I show you around the castle?"**

"**Sound's good to me" she took his arm and followed his lead. **

**Viktor sat at his desk in his large chair like he sat in throne, his tiny kitten sat on his lap purring loudly enjoying a gentle scratch on the head between her ears she was sprawled out ever so relaxed. She licked her whiskers after gourmet cheese, fresh tuna and shredded chicken covered in a little gravy Viktor had gotten the cook to make especially for her.**

"**That cat is going to end up fat and spoiled rotten" Selene smirked letting herself in and taking a seat in the chair across from his desk.**

"**Cats are for spoiling" he smiled now scratching under the kittens chin. **

"**Huh, the lion and the lamb. Never took you for a cat person"**

"**What made you think I was a_ Dog_ person?"**

**Selene's face fell into a frown, though he had a point**

"**You wanted to talk?" She changed it to more serious matters**

"**Secrecy sake Selene we need to keep it"**

"**I will take responsibility for my own actions" she turned cold **

"**It is one thing to be the most powerful immortal but it is another to lead a clan of immortals what you do can affect all of us" He explained with a stern tone.**

**Selene sat quiet thinking on his opinion he was right**

"**I don't want to bicker just advise and besides you are with child you cannot run off around the street's playing super hero" he sat patting the cat like an evil lord devising a plan.**

"**You sound like Marcus"**

"**I don't blame him, I wouldn't want my mate out and about putting my young at risk, you wouldn't like it if he went out with Saxon or Sophia as a infant would you?"**

"**I couldn't help but help the girl, I was on my way home she looked like Sophia and was about the same age, I just couldn't let him rape her if that was Sophia I would have wanted someone to help her, it just so happens that someone had a camera. And the paper gave me a good image not a bad one" **

"**You never know what it could bring out the human organizations could get hold of this and have a field day, money buys stories Selene, they could very easy make you look bad in moments" **

**She sat back and crossed her arms**

"**I know you where just helping but I didn't rule a coven for over a thousand years, Marcus would agree with me you have to stay in if you are craving blood for the baby I myself will go out and hunt for you and I'm sure Marcus would be more than happy to do the same he would take the bringing home the 'hunt to feed his pregnant mate' deal very seriously its all he wants to do its in his nature he's a proud father" Viktor saw right though her knowing why she went out in the first place.**

"**I know but sometimes it gets annoying"**

"**Look at it from his point of view Selene, he worries when you go out, he wants to be there feel 'involved' and 'father' like you having the baby and occupied with that what's he to do?" Viktor tried to explain it to her**

"**To be honest I just don't like asking him to do stuff for me, okay I ask for him to get food from time to time but it feels like I'm lazy and I like doing it myself I'm independent I don't want to boss him around" **

"**Well why don't you ask him to do something and see his reaction and see how it works" **

"**Fine" She knew he wouldn't let her leave until she agreed with it. **

"**See you tonight at dinner" Selene got up and headed out running into Lilly on the way to her room**

"**Selene have you seen Kain?"**

"**No sorry I haven't"**

"**Strange he said he'd meet me in the conservatory over two hours ago but he didn't"**

"**Must have gotten caught up with something"**

"**Yeah but he always rings or tells me if he can't come" **

"**Hmmm well he is your mate, focus on him and you should be able to tell where he is"**

"**You can to that"**

"**You can do a lot of things when you mark each other" Viktor said heading out**

"**You know?" Selene said surprised**

"**Yes he helped me cover my mark with make up for the wedding" Lilly said.**

**Selene smiled **

"**Yes sometimes he can be very useful" she smirked, Viktor frowned at her**

"**I will help you look for him I have this to give him, I didn't get time the last few days" Viktor ignored Selene's comment watching her walk off.**

"**What is it?" Lilly looked at the box Viktor stuffed into his pocket.**

"**Just something I should have given him years ago and you" he handed her the other box. She smiled and took the box opening it**

"**Oh, it's beautiful" she pulled the Celtic crest like the ones he had given Saxon and Sophia, Lilly's one was more round like Sonja's had been with a few small diamonds in the pattern.**

"**Thank you…" She hugged him she already knew what it was and what it was about.**

"**Granddad" she put it on strait away then slid it under her top **

"**Just so Kain won't see it until he gets his" **

**She walked with him till she pin pointed Kain upstairs.**

**Kain had eventually walked Zoë everywhere till they reached the last room at the very top castle floor under the skylights**

"**And that is my mother's art room" he pointed to the double doors at the end of the hall"**

"**Let me see" she walked over to the door**

"**No, your not aloud, no one is that's her personal room she doesn't like anyone going in there, not me not even Marcus or Viktor"**

**She cringed at Viktor's name mentioned**

"**I hate that man" **

"**My grandfather?"**

"**I don't know how you can call him that, he is a physical form of evil scum" **

"**You don't know him he's not like that at all, okay mum told me he did some pretty bad things years ago but he has changed he's my granddad, my family" **

"**He's only the guy who bit your mother that's it"**

"**His Vampyre gift passed to mum that passed to me like genes he's still family and if you want to become a part of it then you would have to accept him as _your _grandfather too" He said in such delight watching her face turn to disgust. **

"**Never!" **

"**Good enough for me" he turned to walk off when she grabbed his arm**

"**Not so easy, we wouldn't have to live near him anyway"**

"**I would live here with my clan" **

"**No we wont!" she insisted trying to open the door to Selene's art room but it was locked**

"**I told you, you can't go in there" **

"**I can go anywhere I want" **

"**No, no you cant you are the rudest bitch I have ever met! You have no respect for anyone's personal space! You can't charge into people's homes like this and be pushy and rude, you are _NOT_ a princess! And most of all I am with _Lilly_, not you I love her_ not_ you! Get it though your head!" He cracked having enough of this shit he was feeling terrible for standing Lilly up and being with someone he didn't even like.**

"**Well you have not choice or else you know what I will do" **

"**A childish little tell tale" **

"**Child? Never I can be woman" she slid her hand under his top and tried to kiss him but he pushed her away**

"**No, I'd rather have my face kicked in by Erika's high heal then make you my mate!" It was then he realized a low growling, Viktor and Lilly had been watching the whole time Lilly was snarling at Zoë and Viktor was having a hard time holding her back. **

"**We don't need another fight Lilly!" Viktor was using most his effort to hold her back. Kain walked over to Lilly pulling her in his arms **

"**You're my mate don't worry" he became over affectionate cuddling her rubbing it in at Zoë and effectively calming Lilly who stood with a smirk on her face staring at Zoë with a 'you loose' look **

"**She has been trying to blackmail me to take her on a date or she would tell your parents about us marking each other, that's why I didn't show up then I tired to ring you but she threw my phone out into the snow" Kain explained, not that he needed to. **

"**That's it I'm telling them!" Zoë ran off down the hall running into Jossalyn **

"**There in the courtyard, so is your dad they are talking" Jossalyn opened the window and pointed down looking down herself.**

**Zoë marched over to the window and stuck her head out looking down, her father was down there but Duncan and Erika was not**

"**Zoë, you're not that bright" Josslyn quickly raised her foot sending it right into Zoë's backside tipping her head first out the window into sending her into the mud three stories below. **

"**Good ridden" Jossalyn closed the window**

"**You have no idea how long I have been wanting to that" Jossalyn said smiling crossing her arms. Shockingly Viktor was impressed even if the girl was a Lycan**

"**Couldn't have done better myself" Viktor told her but not with a smile it was rare to receive a smile from Viktor especially if you where a Lycan. **

**Viktor handed Kain the small box**

"**I've been meaning to give you this" he handed it to him. Kain opened it up his face grinned from ear to ear knowing what it was**

"**Thank you!" like males do he shook his hand instead of a hug gratefully accepting the gift. His was more like Viktor's but smaller, his crest had blue sapphires. **

"**You know Zoë still will tell Duncan and Erika about you two"**

**Viktor turned around and faced her**

"**Not if I have anything to do with it" **

**Selene didn't exactly upfront ask Marcus to do things over the next six weeks, Michael seemed normal unaware of anything in his head, Viktor warned Zoë to keep her distance, peace so it seemed had returned to the clan. The Voradors where kept locked up in his cell that suited him as it took a long time to fix up Theo, he still hadn't fixed his eye sight or given it to him yet he seemed to be sitting waiting for something. **

**Marcus hunted for Selene as she had asked he was more than happy providing, he tracked down burglars, muggers, anything criminal Selene would approve of. The twins began to hang around their mother more as her belly began to grow they became more fascinated, Marcus became more protective over her and started growling at people again except the twins and Kain. **

**Selene sat up in bed this time letting Marcus run around for her, he seemed to love it, more and more as she became bigger which seemed by the day. She now had to wear maternity cloths as the swell was too big. **

**She let Marcus cuddle into her, this time she didn't bother pushing him away like she did with the twins she was going to see how far he would go out of sheer curiosity. She let him continuously rub her belly even as she got up and headed to the hospital ward for a her first full 3D scan, she heard him growl at the passers by and surprisingly let him he seemed so much happier when she let him be his male role. **

**She smiled to herself always amused by it**

"**What?" he asked puzzled **

"**Well at least you're not as bad as Kahn was" **

**Everyone knows the mess Kahn made of a guard who had only ever so lightly brushed past Julian when she was pregnant, they nicknamed him the most aggressive male yet next to Marcus. **

"**Should I be?" he asked**

"**No, no and remember Elaine is just giving me a scan not a threat"**

"**I know I haven't done anything to Elaine" he acted innocent opening the door for her.**

"**Good right on time" Elaine smiled cautious of Marcus. **

"**Just hop up on the bed and roll your shirt back" Elaine pointed to the hospital bed. Marcus practically picked her up and placed her down then folded her shirt back for her. He sat down in clear view of the screen waiting in anticipation. **

"**You're quite big for three months" Elaine observed Selene's belly doing the usual checks. **

"**I'm not having twins again am I?"**

"**We'll find out today" Elaine set up the scanner. Selene and Marcus jumped as Kain suddenly swung open the door **

"**Mum! Dad! Erika and Duncan found out about Lilly and I as mates!" His face was pale full of fear**

"**Damn it Kain you scared your mother!" Marcus snapped at him**

"**Sorry! But they are threatening to castrate me with a butcher knife!"**

**Marcus let out a sigh**

"**Sorry Kain you can't run to Selene every time you do something to piss her parents off, your mother and I are busy right at this point I'm afraid to say you got yourself into it you can get yourself out your nineteen you're old enough to sort this out yourself if you are old enough to choose her as a mate and mark her you have to deal with this as the consequence" Marcus told him**

"**Sorry honey he's right" Selene didn't want to say it but she had to, he couldn't run to her every time.**

"**But I don't know what to do"**

"**Try and reason that's all I can tell you" Marcus suggested. Kain dropped his shoulders then perked up again hearing Erika running after him. **

"**Shit!" he ran though the room and out the door on the other side. **

"**Okay now that's over…" Elaine tried not to laugh and began the scan on Selene. **

**Barely a min later Erika came charging though the same room after Kain she stopped seeing Selene**

"**_You're_ bloody son Selene!" she growled then took off again. **

**Selene flopped her head back on the pillow**

"**When does this ever end?"**

"**Where immortals, it ends at the end of eternity" Marcus sighed rubbing the top of her hand then pecked a kiss on her cheek. **

**Their attention diverted back to Elaine who was silent staring at the screen her face frowned hard**

"**What's going on?" Marcus asked beginning to worry**

"…**I'm just having trouble getting the scanner right… I can't seem to get a view of the baby" **

"**What do you mean?... something is wrong isn't it" Marcus could sense something about Elaine's hesitant actions. **

"**I'm not sure, I'll be right back" She got up and jogged into the office and called in another doctor who took a look**

"**What's going on?" Selene sat up a little looking to the screen. **

"**It's alright just relax" Elaine needed to keep Selene calm and still for the doctor to take a look.**

"**Just tell us what it is that's happening!" Marcus growled loudly **

"**The baby… we can't sort of… see it" **

* * *

**Synch14: I could tell you that doesnt mean its true. No the Vorador is definatly in Theo. **

**elvishphoenix: Yes I can speak a little native tounge (Maori) but not much, pronounciation is the key in that lanuage. "Blackmail...gets you everywhere" that made me crack up laughing something chronic, I almost named the chapter that.**

**ehlayah: Your kinda right, that was very genius indeed how long did it take to come up with that? (didn't ask that in an insulting way) I've never read Stephen King, I dont read much if I do i read Thomas Harris, the creepy thing about his books are they are based on real chriminals because he used to be a crime scene photographer. Cant make your name work? what are you doing?**

**mistyqueen: Most understandible everyone has lives I know that :) yeah Voradors are not as nice as they where first explained.**

**Christian Jonsson: Zoe will come back for more now she has a grudge against the 3 of them and Lilly will try and put her back in her place even if she has to make a bit of Zoe's blood fly. **


	83. Wings of deception

"**What do you mean you can't see it's not like the baby can go off on holiday" Marcus growled snatching the scanner out off his hand and began fiddling with it himself.**

"**The baby is there I can feel it… them" Selene tried to sit up again when Elaine stopped her.**

"**It's probably just a scanner malfunction that's all" Elaine sat her back trying to keep her still. **

"**We'll get a knew one" Elaine took the handle end from Marcus and wheeled it out the doctor following her right into the supply room at the end out of ear shot**

"**There is something wrong with that pregnancy" **

"**I know it's unusual, maybe that scanner Sam designed would come in useful" **

"**Where not using that monstrosity" **

"**But it may bring something up if we don't Marcus will get so wound up he'll end up ripping one of our heads off" **

"**Good point" the doctor helped Elaine roll the hand made device that had rough pits of metal soldered together wires everywhere a real make do project of Sam's. The top was an old lap top glued on with super glue for a screen**

"**What the hell is that?" Marcus stood with his arms crossed glaring at the machine**

"**It's one of Sam's inventions it takes the 3D scan all the way though like an x-ray and makes it visually pop up on the screen giving us a full 3D depth inside and out of the womb" Elaine explained, Marcus wasn't happy about the look of the device, though as soon as Sam's name was mentioned he relaxed, none of Sam's inventions had ever let them down. **

**Elaine connected the machine up to Selene **

"**Now you have to stay very still" Elaine pushed in a couple of keys on the glue on laptop, small lights on the wires attached to Selene's belly began to glow in a sequence and made a small pulsing using a soft ultrasonic sound read the first scan. Selene tried her best not to giggle from the pulsing as it tickled her **

"**Selene please stay still"**

"**I can't help it, it tickles"**

**Elaine and the doctor watched the screen as the first layers of the scan came up slowly layering over each other as more and more information was collected. **

**After a few minutes the scan completed and the full result came up on the screen, both Elaine and the doctor still could not understand the image no matter how much they studied it. **

"**The baby is mainly Vorador right?" the doctor asked**

"**So the Vorador said, yes" Marcus answered**

"**Maybe their pregnancies are different" Elaine suggested to the doctor**

"**But how… maybe I have the setting on this wrong" the doctor walked over to the phone and rang Sam for him to come up. **

**Marcus and Selene sat silently patient till Sam arrived **

"**Oh you're using my scanner, excellent is there something wrong with it?"**

"**Take a look I can't seem to change the view it's not working"**

**Sam hurried over and took a look at the screen **

"… **No it's doing everything right… is that normal?" he pointed to what should be the baby. Marcus got up and headed round to see what the hell they where talking about. **

"**What the?" Marcus frowned at the screen it was just an egg shape blob**

"**Maybe it's a phantom pregnancy" the doctor silently suggested to Elaine**

"**It's not a phantom pregnancy! I can feel the baby!" Selene snapped snarling, Marcus then growled at Sam and the doctor so close to Selene since she was becoming unsettled and upset. **

"**Wait I think I know what's going on" Sam approached the scanner hesitantly till Marcus moved letting him.**

**He began typing in the keys and changing the settings to get a different reading**

"**Yes there we are, just have to change the reading to get the bone structure format" he pointed to the screen **

"**Look at this" **

**Elaine and the doctor's face dropped when they saw the screen**

"**Well that explains why we didn't see anything on the scanner" Elaine smiled looking closer**

"**You're baby is fine and I'm sure you'll be glad to know you're only having one" **

**Selene smiled happy, Marcus smiled happy but he wouldn't have minded twins again. **

"**There is just one thing" Sam added. They both looked at him questioning **

"**The baby is like Selene" he pulled the monitor around so they had full view, in it they could see the baby moving and its little heart beating, it showed a 3D view of its highlighted bone structure but around the outside of the baby was horizontal lines wrapping around it**

"**The baby has wings they are wrapped around it so all we saw on screen was the baby covered in wings" Sam explained pointing to the screen. Selene smiled in absolute delight that her child was going to have wings like herself. **

"**Going to be just like you" Marcus grinned happy, giving her a kiss. **

"**Because of the way it's in the fetal position and the wings we won't be able to tell if it's a male or female till it's born" **

"**That's fine adds more excitement to the birth" Marcus almost hopped up and down like a little kid.**

**Now knowing how the baby sat in the womb and of the wings Elaine could to a more through check that came out all good and clear. Marcus again comfortably wrapped his arm around her resting it on her belly as they headed to the lounge for lunch. **

"**I wonder if Erika caught Kain" Selene did worry about him**

"**Probably the thing with Erika is she doesn't give up she will chase him for hours till she gets hold of him"**

"**Maybe I should break it up"**

"**No, he's nineteen you can't keep taking the crunch and mother him for everything he does wrong"**

"**Nineteen is still a baby in an immortal's life"**

"**But he made a very adult decision to mark her, an eternal commitment he has to learn the consequences of his actions he has to deal with Erika, he should have thought of that before he marked Lilly, we did warn them and tell them it was up to them whether they listened and did it or not"**

**Selene gave a nod agreeing now seeing it from that view. Her stomach gave aloud growl wanting food**

"**Let's feed you two" he led her into the lounge and sat her down in the large lazy-boy chair next to the fire. **

"**What would you like?" **

"**We have any prisoners we don't need?" she joked **

"**You want me to hunt?" **

"**No just anything you can fix up, I'm hungry for everything" **

"**Alright" he headed into the kitchen to prepare her food.**

**Erika indeed was not going to give up she had already been chasing him around the castle for an hour mad as hell her eyes black and hybrid.**

"**Kain give it up!" She screamed at him running at down the hall after him**

"**Fuck! I didn't think you where this fit of runner!" he yelped heading down the stairs for the third time. Now he was sure she was going to kill him**

"**Fucken Zoë!" he cursed as she had finally told Erika after her father found out Viktor had threatened her not to say anything. **

**He jumped off the stairs falling right to the lower level and headed out for the large lobby. He ran to the lobby realizing Erika had not jumped down after him or follow her, he could do two things, one he could run for it and hide successfully getting away or two he could run back and most likely fall into a trap. **

"**Stuff this" he took option one and ran for the lounge where he sensed his mother was and decided to hide in there, surely then she would stop Erika. He ran into the large arch to discover option one was actually the trap, Erika jumped down off the roof right in front of him**

"**Shit!" he remembered what Marcus told him **

"**Erika please can we talk about this!" **

"**Reason I don't think so" She knew what he was up to and was not going to let him weasel out of it. He turned to run back the way he came when he felt a sharp sting shoot suddenly into his right arse cheek**

"**Argh! Owww!" he looked back to see one of her spines in his arse. He did a running sort of limping heading back for the stairwell but it was no use he couldn't run any more he had to get the spine out. He stopped in the doorway turning to face Erika who ran strait at him like a bull at a gate charging **

"**Erika please reason!" he pleaded till she was within a meter of him and he slammed the large iron lobby security blast door shut to hear a bang after the close, no doubt Erika hitting the door unable to stop in time colliding with it.**

"**That's going to make her more pissed off" he worried for the short time pulling the spine out his arse. **

"**Ouch" he threw it away and ran up the stairs holding his backside. He reached the second floor Selene was on and headed for the lounge rubbing the now healed sore red patch on his behind. Kain almost shit himself with fright when Erika leapt though the window onto his back**

"**Got you!" She screamed at him, in impulse to protect himself Kain changed himself into dozens of rats forcing Erika to screech and fling herself off him getting away from the rats the rats ran down the hall toward the lounge getting away **

"**No you don't" she ran after him swallowing hard she got over the rat thing and began grabbing them picking them up by the tail**

"**Don't think I won't put you in a cage!" she yelled till each rat split in half becoming tarantula spiders. **

**Erika like Selene was afraid of spiders immediately she dropped the ones in her hand and moved away. **

'**Ha!' Kain thought getting away. He ran under the door over to the warm fire place where his mother was dozing off. Selene felt one of the spiders run onto her foot waking her suddenly, she saw them on the carpet and let out a screech of fright kicking the one on her foot off then pulling her legs up onto the chair.**

"**What is it" Marcus came running immediately seeing her standing up on the chair looking at the ground in front of the fire place, he saw the spiders and Erika barging though the door keeping her distance from the spiders but following them he put the two and two together. **

"**Kain take your human form this instant!" Marcus yelled at him angry for scaring Selene and waking her. Erika had Kain's cloths and threw them at the pile of spiders for him change into. **

"**You alright?" Marcus fussed over Selene sitting her back down **

"**Fine, just gave me a fright" she brushed if off trying to keep her strong fearless pride. He moved the cushions making her comfortable then leaned the chair back raising her feet and covered her legs in a blanket even though it was spring it was still quite cold. Kain took his human form sitting on the floor**

"**Right!" Erika lunged at him**

"**Erika!" Selene snapped **

"**Selene don't" Marcus told her**

"**No, Erika before you attack him listen to him and Lilly at least" Selene was sick of telling her this, she had been over it before. **

"**They marked each other they are too young"**

"**Well you can't undo it, he loves Lilly just let it go" Selene was getting sick of this situation**

"**And it's not like she is pregnant" Marcus mumbled heading back into the kitchen**

"**I love Lilly and she's not pregnant!" he made sure Erika herd those points. **

"**And_ I_ told him to bite me it was my idea" Lilly said coming in with Jossalyn.**

"**What?" Erika yelled**

"**Mum I would have done it years from now anyway" **

"**You don't know that" **

"**Yes I do" **

"**What's done is done" Viktor who had been standing in the doorway ever watching things observed like he always did. **

"**I didn't want your opinion Viktor" Erika snapped. **

"**Did you know the Lycan girl who told you is the same girl who blackmailed Kain to cheat on Lilly? He rather you knew and got his ass kicked by you then cheat on her for someone else" **

**Erika's facial expression changed**

"**No… I didn't know that" **

"**And remember what Dad told you about what Kain said at the wedding?" Lilly added. Erika sighed then looked at Kain not so angry anymore**

"**Yes I remember… but you're both so young" **

"**We know but we also know we're in love" **

"**I suppose no amount of kicking your arse is going to change that" Erika tried to be more understanding like Selene. **

"**Someone remind me not to piss you off" Jossalyn joked to Erika taking a seat.**

**They all sat down in an uncomfortable silence apart from Selene's grumbling stomach waiting for food. **

"**How did the scan go?" Viktor asked Selene sitting next to her. **

"**Good… well sort of" **

"**Something wrong?"**

"**No, no"**

"**You seem unsure" he insisted worried**

"**I found out I'm having one"**

"**And?" he knew it was something else**

"**The baby has wings?" **

**Everyone went quiet **

"**Like yourself?"**

"**Apparently"**

**Viktor smiled looked over to others who flinched about to warn him when he felt a sharp pain hit him in the back of the head, he flew across the room hit the wall and landed on his back. He shock his head from shock and looked up thinking Marcus had walloped him one for being to close to Selene, when instead when he looked up he saw Zoë, and two transformed Lycans snarling at him it was Blecher and his brother Hue. **

* * *

**Sorry about the big jumping but the story is dragging out and it has to speed up, sorry I've dragged it I get to much into scenes. **

**Synch14: She sure did but that was not enough she is a trouble maker, a narking one at that. :) Im thinking yes for eternity they are so certian of their love for each other... **

**Christian Jonsson: Why do you not like him like that? hes a big pansy or he snapps in an instant getting agressive? Jossalyn kinda bet Lilly to throwing Zoe out the window :D I couldn't really do the chase I was going to but I've had a bad day and a cracker headach and pain in my neck so I wasn't as creative with this chapter sorry :( **

**A-FireInside-xx: Thankyou sorry about this one as I said to Christian I couldn't be as creative reading this one cause of a headach and neck pain, but I hope to do a better one tomorrow I know Ive been stalling lately.**

**ehlayah: Yeah he wrote Red dragon, silence of the lambs and Hannibal, I used to be a really big hannibal fan and was going to write a fanfic for it but a day or so before it I saw Underworld and that was the end of Hannibal. I still like it, just wont write for it. 120! goodness I hope not people will see that and think "Shit Im not readingcrap that long" Voradors are sneeky... like Golum hehehe.**

**elvishphoenix: I'm more than happy to teach you a few things, but I will email it to you either tomorrow or the day after when my headachs clear up. Thankyou but my book isn't published I'm still re editing the last few chapters so it fits in properly with the book after, it probaly wont be published till I finish my course since Im broke for my art course its costing me aprox30,000.00 so tillthen Im broke! wonderful being a broke adult student and my government gives me a hard time. **


	84. When will there ever be truth

"**Blecher what the hell do you think you're doing?" Selene yelled at him. Blecher snarled at Viktor waiting for him to climb to his feet, only to see Viktor turn to his metal form.**

"**He threatened to kill me!" Zoë screamed at Selene arrogantly. Selene stood up facing her**

"**How dare you scream at me like that you are still a pup know your place" Selene snapped at her. **

"**_I'm_ a princess I can talk to who I want, how I want" Zoë even had the nerve to shove Selene**

"**You're_ not_ all _that_ powerful" She crossed her arms. Selene stood in shock of the sheer cheek of Zoë's actions, but was patient with her**

"**And why did Viktor threaten you?" **

"**He's an asshole he just did"**

"**Bullshit I know for a fact Viktor doesn't react or threaten unless provoked" Selene snarled.**

**Meanwhile Jossalyn was trying to stop her father trying to explain to him what had happened while Kain and Erika dealt with Blecher and Lilly talked to Viktor to keep him from attacking. Blecher calmed looking as though he was going to change back into his human form giving a false sense and ripped free of their grip landing on Viktor. His jaws automatically clamped around Viktor's throat, he never saw the large heavy fire place iron lion statue fly though the air and collided with his head coming, throwing him off Viktor. Blecher rolled across the ground and sat up with a cracking pain in his skull, he looked over to see who threw the statue, Selene stood next to where used to sit on the ground below her Zoë sat half up sobbing holding her bleeding face as Selene had clawed her face for getting smart for a second time after her first warning. **

**On impulse of a father to protect his daughter Blecher forgetting Selene was his queen and the fact she was pregnant lunged at Selene taking her by surprise that he would, he bowled her over throwing her on her back to the floor landing on top of her as soon as he felt her swollen belly against his he suddenly remembered. Retreating back off her he failed to see another attack coming from an even more protective Marcus who shredded Blecher's back open with his claws till he was a good enough distance away from Selene only then Marcus stopped slashing and returned to Selene who was still on her back.**

"**Oh great that's going to make him worse" Viktor talked about Marcus who was protective enough as it is. Marcus took the usual male protective stance over Selene holding her to him growling at Blecher, he wanted to rip out his throat but protect Selene. Blecher came out of his Lycan form and into his human lowering his threatening appearance Hue did the same.**

"**Now that you have all calmed down… except for Marcus which is understandable we can talk about this the civilian way" Erika snapped putting herself in charge. **

"**Daddy!" Zoë screamed like a spoilt little brat, stomping her feet not getting her way. **

"**Alright one at a time what the hell happened?"**

"**I can tell you I saw the whole thing" Jossalyn stepped forward**

"**Explain" **

"**Zoë has a thing for Kain and…"**

"**You fucken liar!" Zoë screamed at her**

"**Quiet!" Erika scowled at her**

"**And she…" Jossalyn tried to continue**

"**Bitch" Zoë quietly snarled at Jossalyn **

"**One more word out of you!" Erika gave her one last warning.**

"**She was upset when she found out Kain was with Lilly, then found out they had marked each other and you didn't know so she blackmailed him so he was with her not Lilly or she would tell you about the bite. Now Kain didn't want to be with Zoë he wanted Lilly and turned around saying he'd rather have his arse kicked by you then hurt Lilly by being with Zoë" **

**Blecher crossed his arms now realizing what Zoë had done **

"**Zoë is that true?" he knew she lied to get what she wanted. **

"…**No!" **

**He knew she was lying by the way she said it**

"**How was Viktor a part of this?" Erika asked**

"**Both Viktor and I witnessed it and it was not Viktor who threw her head first out the window it was me, she had taken it too far and annoyed me to the point I cant take it anymore, I'm sick of putting up with her shit all she does is lie, blackmail, and talk behind everyone's back when she's not talking about herself" Jossalyn had to add crossing her own arms. **

"**So Viktor didn't threaten her?" Blecher asked sourly. **

"**Argh, now that he did but not in a manner he was going to kill her, what she said was not what he said, he only told her to back off or there would be consequences he didn't actually say he was going to harm her in anyway" Jossalyn couldn't believe she was defending the father of Vampyre's the one man who wanted to extinguish all her kind. Viktor was also surprised she was defending him, he had been cautious when he warned Zoë not to threaten her life. **

"**Why are you defending him? He's evil!" Zoë yelled at Jossalyn **

"**He's Kain and Lilly's grandfather and besides if it was anyone else I would do the same cause he's still the innocent party in this situation" **

"**Innocent, you can't call a man who murder's her daughter innocent" **

"**You are so full of bullshit lies Zoë!" Lilly yelled at her**

"**Oh that's right you don't know the _truth_ about you're precious grandfather" **

"**Zoë that is enough!" Blecher yelled at her.**

**Selene stood up realizing what was about to unfold. What struck Kain and Lilly was the fact there had to be some truth to what Zoë was saying from not only the look on Viktor's face but Selene's as well as she looked as if she was about to panic on the subject. **

"**Zoë that is enough" Selene snapped at her **

"**You can't say anything, I don't understand why you keep him here he murdered your family too" **

**Viktor was silent backing away up against the wall guilt once again ensnared him. Blecher grabbed Zoë by the arm and dragged her out of the room **

"**You're mother and I am going to have a very long talk with you" he growled at her dragging her away, she kicked and screamed like a three year old. **

**Hue stepped forward**

"**I apologize for the mistake" Hue said to all of them then faced Viktor who did not expect anything**

"**Sorry" Hue told Viktor. Everyone in the room expected Viktor to arrogantly turn down the apology, when Selene along with everyone was even more taken back by shock when Viktor accepted the apology gracefully and silently giving him a small nod. Jossalyn left with her father giving the family some space to deal with the issue. **

"**I'm going to ask you a question and I need the truth" Kain told them, they all stood silent waiting**

"**Was there any truth in what Zoë last said?" **

**The room remained quiet everyone but Kain and Lilly either staring at the floor or their feet no knowing what to say. **

"**Obviously there is" Kain went pale staring at Viktor **

"**Kain you must understand the past is gone" Selene finally spoke up. **

"**I knew something happened… but this is unbelievable" Kain stormed out Lilly followed him**

"**Kain!" Selene called after him about to chase him when Marcus stopped her**

"**Let him cool off" **

"**Why does this have to happen now" Selene sighed tired and still hungry. She looked over at Viktor who looked deep in thought**

"**And you… I think you took us all by surprise. You where very tolerant" Selene was sure to phase him so he would be more in the future**

"**You have enough on your plate you didn't need another fight in the mansion and there was no point in blowing a matter of a teen girl's lies into a bigger mess than it already was"**

"**That was until she spat out the last part" Erika said getting up **

"**I'll go see how he is" **

"**Actually it may be better if I talk to him, I was the one who committed the acts, I should be the one who explains it if he hates anyone it should be me" Viktor slouched slowly wandering out the door. **

**Marcus sat Selene back down**

"**I'll get you your lunch" he went back to the kitchen leaving Selene with Erika. **

"**Are you alright?" Erika asked sitting next to Selene as soon as Marcus was out of sight. **

"**Yeah… I'll be fine" **

"**You look upset, it will clear up…been one hell of a day hasn't it" Erika gave her a smile trying to get a smile out of her. Selene sniffed trying not to let it go, the tear defied her wish and made its way down her cheek anyway. Erika now felt bad for Selene and felt terrible for over reacting causing more problems, she leaned in and rubbed Selene's back as she began to have a little cry**

"**Sorry… just hormones" Selene intended to blame it on that**

"**I know, not easy being a mother is it" Erika pulled Selene in and gave her a hug **

"**And Kain is going to hate me" **

"**He won't hate you, he's just upset he will understand soon enough why you did what you did" She said regardless she still wanted to kick his arse. **

"**Sorry it's just…" Selene wiped her face continuing to find excuses **

"**No, no cry let it out it's hormones, its cramp, it's the whole situations and stress, not to mention finding out the baby has wings all in one day, Oh and your stomach need's feeding" Erika tried to be her female companion even if she was interrupted by Selene's stomach. Selene smiled letting out a small laugh **

"**It's seems to continuously have it's own opinion lately, I can never seem to eat enough, if he doesn't bring out enough I will chew off his arm" Selene joked.**

"**Ha, ha you know when you're feeling better we should have a girls day like we used to just you and me, we can forget about everything else" **

"**Sounds good" Selene's smile grew even more as Marcus carried in trays of food for her. Erika moved hesitantly just incase Marcus was aggressive to everyone near her. **

"**I'll go check things out" Erika smiled and nipped out the door. **

"**You have been crying you alright?" he sat in next to her wiping a tear off her cheek**

"**Just hormones and I'm hungry!" She almost demanded wondering why he was pissing around holding the tray out of reach. **

"**Sorry" he placed the first tray on her lap, she dove into the food eating instantly before the tray even hit her thighs. **

**Viktor banged on Kain's door**

"**Kain we need to talk" **

"**Piss off" Kain growled**

"**Alright but I'm here to tell you the truth if you want it" Viktor waited for an answer, Kain's door clicked open for him to enter. **

* * *

**That's what happens when I write a chapter with a headach,missed adetail (and Im obsessive compulisve to detail I can't help it "artist" trait) Hue is Coral's cosin not Blecher's brother, bit of a mistakethere sorry.**

**Christian Jonsson:He is in this one, family life has made him a big softy I garantee in the 3rd he's not. Without a particular someone he grows cold and back to his elder arogance and creulness. Erika had to hit him somewhere and that was the softest non damaging area. Thankyou.**

**Synch14: No they wouldn't let alone take on Selene, but in this day and age (in the story) Lycan's have turned nobel creatures, they are still fearsome with brute strength just with wealth and not living in a sewer anymore. They get a little bit more respect now :) Michael is keeping to himself he will come out... well his bodya nd who ever isin control...**

**elvishphoenix: I just sent you an email :)**


	85. Gayle

**Viktor took a sip of his tea then scratched his chin staring at the queen.**

"**Hurry up Viktor" Selene winged rolling her eyes**

"**It takes patience Selene it's why you never win"**

"**Bull I swear you change the rules each time" She moaned watching him move his queen on the chess board over next to her bishop. She sighed in annoyance at the move ruining her scheme. She squinted staring at the pieces and eventually moved a rook in toward his king. **

"**Where is Marcus anyway?" **

"…**He's sort of caught up with a few things when he does get back it may pay to move, he won't be in the best of moods…" **

**He squinted at her smug expression **

"**Where did you chain him up this time?"**

"**I didn't chain him up anywhere"**

**Viktor lifted a brow**

"**I locked him in the swimming room changing bay"**

"**He could break out of there" **

"**Not if I took his cloths" **

**Viktor cracked up laughing at her torture she put Marcus though.**

"**That's mean, I thought I told you to try and let him smother you"**

"**Yes I did but now that I let him he's ten times worse, I can't even lift a finger to scratch and itch and he say's I'm doing too much. Even every other male and mate recon he's over possessive and protective"**

"**Some males are worse then others, not to mention the other males don't have a mate who two entire organizations are after" **

**She sighed, once again Viktor was right he always had a good point she couldn't argue against. **

"**Has Kain talked to you yet?" Viktor asked her. It had been two weeks since Viktor told him, all Kain did in reaction was grab Viktor and threw him out his room saying nothing.**

"**No he hasn't. I haven't even seen him. He hates me"**

"**He doesn't hate you, give him time he's just upset" **

"**Well at least he's spending more time with Michael" She made another move. **

"**That's good… Checkmate" Viktor moved his queen into place. **

"**No it isn't!" Selene looked forward at where she could move her King he was right he had won. Again. **

"**Next time focus on you're moves and take more time in deciding a move" Viktor got up knowing one game was enough, she always got shitty after loosing a game, which was every time.**

"**Next time we play something else" She frowned grumpy. **

"**Fine, you better let Marcus out before he goes mad, you are a cruel woman" Viktor laughed closing the door **

"**He needs to learn his lesson" She called out. **

**Saxon and Sophia watched Kain and Michael in the spring garden from the rooftop of the castle.**

"**I wish he would leave" Saxon glared at Michael his hate for him still strong. **

"**Why do you hate him so much?" Sophia asked blowing bubbles from the mix Erika had made her and a piece of wire. **

"**He tried to kill dad and take mum"**

"**But he's Kain's dad"**

"**I don't care, I hate him!" Saxon picked up a small chip of stone off the castle brick and threw it at Michael. **

"**So how many where in the… Ow! Fuck!" Michael yelled rubbing the back of his head. **

"**What is it?" Kain thought maybe there was a side affect to him being a host to the Vorador. **

"**Something hit me!"**

**Saxon and Sophia ducked down behind the ledge**

"**Bull's-eye" Saxon giggled**

"**That was mean Saxon! But it was a good shot" She had to giggle.**

**Michael looked into the bushes around then sat back down**

"**I bet I know who it was" Kain could sense the both of them near.**

"**Actually I think there up on the… Fuck!" Michael yelled again as he turned to look up at the castle roof he got another one into his forehead almost right between the eyes. **

**Sophia laughed at Saxon's impeccable aim **

"**Right between the eyes" Saxon grinned picking up another one.**

**Viktor came out of the castle doors into the sun heading toward the stables he spotted Kain talking to Michael, as soon as he looked over and made eye contact with Kain, Kain looked away and shuffled around in his seat giving Viktor his back. Viktor kept walking clearly getting the point. **

"**I dare you to get granddad" Sophia tempted Saxon.**

"**No, he'll get shitty" **

"**Woos"**

"**You do it then" **

"**Na I'll miss" She sat back continuing to blow her bubbles. Saxon shrugged his shoulders and threw the stone at Michael, this time Michael caught it spotting it on the roof. **

"**If you throw another one there will be hell to pay!" Kain yelled at them angrily. Saxon knew Kain spotted him but ducked anyway. **

"**Ha, ha you where caught" Sophia sneered just to annoy him. **

"**At least I can throw all you can do is blow pathetic bubbles"**

"**Oh yeah?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**I bet you can't do this" She took in the deepest breath she could and blew on the wire. What happened next no one expected as she exhaled it became a huge powerful gust of wind throwing Viktor into the bushes, rolling a car in the drive below along the ground, bushes below where flattened to one side the tree lost almost all its leaves and the stables lost its roof. Michael and Kain on the edge of the gust had to duck and grab hold off their concrete seats to avoid being blown over. Sophia stood still her eyes wide shocked at what she just did **

"**Wow… your right I can't do that" Saxon said looking at the damage caused below. **

"**Saxon! Sophia!" Selene growled at them from behind standing with her hands on her hip like a typical mother. **

"… **It was an accident! I didn't know it was going to do that!" Sophia now upset innocently pleaded. **

"**Just go inside, now" Selene barked in general she more angry at Saxon. They lowered their heads and slumped their way inside past their father who was also shitty from spending half an hour in a changing bay naked. Selene looked down to the damaged area **

"**Every one alright?" She called out. She could see Michael and Kain but Viktor was missing, her eyes spotted a small moving pile of leaves from the trees and bushes. A figure sat up covered in leaves, Viktor shook his head and spat out a mouthful of leaves **

"**Checkmate Viktor" Selene laughed. She heard him mumble something and moan about his back getting up. **

**She looked to Michael who waved to signal he was fine, though Selene got the same treatment as Viktor when it came to Kain he didn't even give her eye contact. Selene lowered her own head and turned away disappearing inside with Marcus.**

**After picking them selves up and assessing the damage Michael and Kain sat back down to continue talking**

"**She misses you don't be so hard on her, besides you said yourself it was Viktor who did it" **

"**I know but I can't believe she never told me"**

"**She may have waited till you where old enough to understand, then would have told you then found you where happy then left it" **

"**I know… it's just every time I look at her I get so angry"**

"**Well if Selene can find it in her heart to forgive him, after what he did to her not you don't you think it should be left at that? He is your grandfather"**

"**No he isn't!" **

"**Kain put it this way if Viktor hadn't have done what he did I would have never meet your mother and she wouldn't have had you"**

"**I never thought of it that way… suppose I should talk to her"**

"**It would be a good idea and maybe Viktor too"**

"**Maybe talk to Viktor that's it. I will talk to mum when Marcus isn't around I know he will go on the offensive with me near because me not talking to her has made her upset. I did want to talk to her its just it got longer and longer and I thought she wouldn't want me to anyway"**

"**She will and as far as I heard she's been locking him up to get piece and quiet" Marcus laughed. Kain rolled his eyes**

"**It wouldn't surprise me" They sat watching the repairers scramble about beginning to fix things. **

"**You know how you said you used to put things on my grave when you where little"**

"**Yeah"**

**Michael paused**

"**That was strange saying my grave… anyway where is it?"**

"**It's in the cemetery at the end of the castle grounds" **

"**You don't think we could go there could we?"**

"**Sure the whole property is monitored there is a security tower next to the cemetery" **

"**Want to go?"**

"**Sure" Kain didn't ask, he guessed he would be curios to his own grave too.**

**Selene and Marcus walked the twins to their room and sat them down**

"**Saxon, don't throw rocks you could have hit your brother" Marcus grumbled then turned to Sophia who looked upset. **

"**And you…" he smiled at her**

"**You have discovered your unique powers" Marcus cooled off watching Selene get onto the bed and lay down next to Saxon who looked upset from a good telling off.**

"**They are wind"**

"**Yes, so it may pay for you not to blow or create any swift air currents till you learn how to control it" Selene told her **

"**Alright both of you can go, just keep out of trouble" **

"**But I want to feel the baby" Sophia pushed past her sulking brother and sat next to Selene. **

"**Here" Selene lifted her top and slid Sophia's hand on to the right spot.**

"**Happy go on go play you can feel the baby again later I need to talk to your mother" Marcus told them, Saxon silently got up and stormed out Sophia was more of a skip. **

"**Selene how dare you lock me up?"**

"**You get to possessive Marcus" **

"**I can't help it!"**

**She let out a sigh **

"**All I wanted was a game of chess with Viktor was that not to much to ask?"**

"**I know" he began rubbing his hands over her bare belly. He smiled**

"**About five months to go" **

**Michael stared at his headstone feeling uneasy and strange. His grave was under a large tree Selene had planted, Michael's grave had its own iron fence surrounding it. **

"**So if I'm here… then is my body there?" **

"**Suppose so I'm not sure"**

"**Maybe I should dig it up"**

**Kain's eyes almost popped out his head**

"**What!"**

"**Kidding" Michael looked up to all the multiple graves in the cemetery and the long wall near the entrance. **

"**So who are all the others?"**

"**Vampyre's and Lycans alike some hybrids too, all the victims in the war and the wall is a memorial of all that died over the years right up to Sonja and her baby even Lucian's name is up there we thought he was dead too"**

**Michael walked out to the rest of the graves his eyes read the first headstone**

"**Kraven! I was buried next to Kraven?"**

"**Yeah… what was left of him" was all Kain could say. **

"**Damn" Michael twitched **

"**What happened to him? Selene sort of avoided mentioning him"**

"**He was killed in the late battle that's all she ever told me, Viktor said he was killed in an explosion. Then I heard Erika once say Selene was once romantic with him and had a short affair"**

"**Now that I find hard to believe, she always said she hated the scum" **

**Kain shrugged his shoulders.**

"**I never knew him mum said he saved my life when I was born so I shouldn't bad mouth him" **

**Michael winced at the face Kraven of all people looked after Kain when he was an infant.**

"**Anyway let's head back it will be dark soon and I'm getting hungry" Kain headed for the gate. Michael took one last look at Kraven's headstone his eyes flashing yellow and turned away following Kain.**

**The very next day Selene was shocked when Kain came up to her in the lounge room. No words where spoken only actions louder than words as he walked up to her and gave her a hug. **

**Marcus held him self back knowing Selene needed the hug from Kain she had cried of an hour last night wondering what she could do to fix it. **

**The three months the spring passed into summer making the castle rooms incredibly hot, the camera on the sword hadn't picked up on anything Mason had put the sword in a box. Selene seemed to sit around and wait Kain and Lilly seemed to keep to them selves Blecher had Zoë restricted to a certain part of the castle and avoided Marcus and Selene himself. The twins where schooled by Viktor as usual till now it was their summer holidays and they where intent on spending it with their parents who now they never seem to see. **

**Michael took up sword fighting having Duncan and Kahn teach him. And the Vorador in Theo was not going to let his grasp of control go, Theo still has not seen anything, Selene was refusing to let him out till he let Theo take control. **

**Selene sat in the conservatory with her swollen ankles in the cool water trying to cool off it was one thing to be hot and find it hard to cool off it was another to be pregnant and hot. Marcus headed in carrying a glass of cold water full of ice**

"**Here you go" **

"**Anything on the human front?"**

"**No they seem to be sitting low"**

"**Yeah sitting and waiting to pounce it's to calm and quiet I don't like it" **

"**Don't worry about them the castle is well protected I made sure of that myself he smiled kissing her on the forehead rubbing her now seven months swell belly.**

"**Just concentrate on the baby" **

"**I know but I also know, I have a gut feeling they know I'm having a baby and they are waiting till I am in labor of have the baby to attack" She worried.**

"**I wont let them, we have an entire army ready all I have to do is snap my fingers and they will come" Marcus reassured her. She gave a small smile in return and with his help climbed to her feet sipping her water**

"**Where are _we_ going?" he asked smartly**

"**_We _are stretching our legs" she rolled her eyes waddling into the castle.**

**As she walked to the stairwell past the lobby the gate's bell buzzed. **

"**Wonder who that is" Selene headed over to the camera**

"**Let the guards sort it out" Marcus insisted. Selene ignored him and pushed the button of the gate camera.**

"**I've never seen them don't let them in they could be from one of the human groups"**

"**Nonsense, that's Michael's sister Andrea"**

**

* * *

Sorry there was a delay Ive been working on the new site that will be up and running in a few days :) **

Christian Jonsson: She's get it worse when she makes more trouble. Sorry you have to wait and see Im moving the story along (trying to) so it will be soon. I hope. Hmmm he's still not talking to Viktor.

Synch14: No she is not evil just childish you get people like that. She's one of them. yes michael had to be in this chapter to come to Kain's aid helping him understand better, Good old Micky hehe. Zoe said the same thing as Kraven? was it the it was Viktor who killed your family bit? cause i didn't notice i did that till you pointed it out.

Elvishphoenix: Emailed you :)


	86. Lucid truth

**Selene appeared on screen next to the gate**

"**Andrea" She called giving her a fright**

"**Are… Selene wasn't it?" **

"**Yes"**

"**Is it alright time for a visit the family's in the car and I thought Kain may want to meet them" **

"**Sure come on up" Selene disappeared off screen, the gate clicked and slowly swung open. Andrea walked back and got into the car.**

"**I guess where going in" Her husband said driving in though the gate**

"**I don't like this place it gives me the creeps" the young girl in the back said staring out at the castle**

"**Did Michael have a fortune you didn't know about Andrea?" her husband asked.**

"**No, he was just a doctor"**

"**Well she may have inherited this maybe you where entitled to half"**

"**Oh for crying out loud John that's all you ever bloody think about, for all you know she already had a fortune" **

"**I'm just saying it's nice to have someone in the family who is wealthy"**

**Andrea rolled her eyes and got out of the car as soon as he pulled up to the drive. **

"**I told you to marry someone better" The old woman moaned in the back of the van. **

"**I know mum you remind me that everyday" Andrea sighed opening the door for her. **

**Marcus watched them all pile out of the van on the screen while Selene called in Kain from the back door. **

"**Kain Andrea and her family is here go get changed"**

"**Mum what about Dad"**

"**If he growls once I would kick his arse" she turned and looked at Marcus.**

"**No Michael they think he is dead… and your wings!" **

"**Wings are easy, where is Michael?"**

"**Upstairs having a shower" **

"**Alright you go get changed I'll deal to Michael" **

**Kain ran upstairs leaving Selene in the lobby with Marcus**

"**Marcus they are humans don't you dare once snarl or growl I mean it! Promise me you won't do any alpha actions"**

"**But I"**

"**Let me put it this way if you do I will not let you be at the birth" She threatened him**

"**Selene you can't do that!"**

"**I can, just like you _will_ restrain yourself got it?" **

"**I will but if they touch or push you then I will not hold myself back" he growled quite offended she would hold him back from the birth. **

"**Who are the people?" Erika who nosily heard them came down to investigate. **

"**Michael's family, Erika I need you to do something for me" **

"**That depends"**

"**I need you to go upstairs and tell Michael who is here, but explain to him he cant see them strait away that we will have to slowly sort of explain it or something, cause when I met Andrea I told her Michael was most defiantly dead" **

"**I'll do the best I can" Erika wasn't too happy on telling Michael or how he would react. **

"**They are knocking and waiting" Marcus said giving her a questioning look as whether to open the door or not**

"**I'll open it go check if the lounge is tidy" **

**Marcus face flinched and he winced disciplining himself to not be possessive and he marched grumbling to himself into the lounge. Selene wrapped her wings around her waist making it look like a skirt then pulled open the large castle door. **

"**Come on in" Selene stepped aside letting the large family in though the door. **

"**Nice place" John said looking thought the lobby toward the main stairwell. **

"**Thank you. Kain will be down in a moment"**

**Andrea was assessed Selene's swollen belly and her wedding ring**

"**You married since I saw you last?"**

"**Oh, yes" Selene smiled looking down at her wedding ring **

"**Congratulations, for the baby too" **

**Kain came cautiously down the steps looking at his family**

"**Here he is now" Selene waddled over toward him. **

"**Nice to see you again Kain" Andrea smiled then proceeded to introduce them all. **

"**This is my husband, John…"**

"**The looser" her mother muttered loud enough for everyone to hear**

"**Mum!" She snapped in embarrassment. **

"**That is your grandmother, my and Michael's mother" **

"**Oh let me take a look at my grandson!" She came forward **

"**You're a handsome young one I can see your father in you, I bet you are a killer with the ladies" she nudges him gently giving a big grin.**

"**Ha, ha, you're not kidding" Selene had to laugh after what happened with Zoë**

"**Oh I knew you where any my name is Beth, but you can call me granny or nana what ever you like" She gave him a hug, he was already shy and bright red in the face. **

"**Thanks, I've never had a grandmother" **

"**Awe, no grandmother?" She looked at Selene**

"**She died when I was young" Selene answer quietly**

"**Well I can be your oma too, so you both now do" **

**Andrea rolled her eyes again**

"**And these are your cosines, Laura the youngest" she pointed to the young girl who looked about a year or two younger then the twins **

"**Kyle, the middle about the same age as you Kain and Luke the oldest" She pointed to the last two young males. **

"**Hi" Kain said shyly.**

"**Lets take a seat, just head this way" Selene showed them to the lounge where Marcus was trying to shoo Viktor away. Viktor just grumbled and Marcus and continued on reading his book. **

"**He's fine" Selene said in a whisper to Marcus as the family poured in behind her. Marcus left Viktor and stood next to Selene putting his arm around her back**

"**And this must be the charming fellow you married" Andrea smiled putting her hand out to shake is**

"**Yes, this is Marcus" **

**Marcus eventually took Andrea's hand and shook it **

"**Congratulations on the marriage and baby" As soon as she said that Marcus immediately warmed up to her looking the cold stern look. Everyone took a seat but Selene **

"**I'll be right back" She waddled out the room, leaving everyone uneasy when randomly the grandmother started talking to Viktor**

"**Are you in the family too?" **

**Viktor lowered his book hesitantly and looked over at Kain. **

"**He's Viktor… My grandfather" Kain told them it was the first time Kain had talked to him and the first time since the truth he called him grandfather.**

"**Oh, you must be Selene's father, are you happy who she married my daughter could have done better" She pointed to john who was unceremoniously scratching himself in places not paying attention. **

"**Oh mum give it a brake would you" Andrea told her then slapped John on the arm to stop scratching. **

"**So this place yours Marcus?" John started talking**

"**Yes, family inheritance" **

**Slowly conversations began up by the time Selene came back with Lilly and the twins the room was full of chatter.**

"**This is Sophia and Saxon" Selene introduced them hoping they would play with Laura, or give her some one to talk too. **

"**And Lilly, Kain's girlfriend" **

"**Awe he has a girlfriend how sweet" the grandmother added. Selene took a seat next to Andrea sooner or later she would have to tell Andrea what happened**

"**If you don't mind me asking… the twins… are they Marcus's or Michaels?" She asked out of curiosity **

"**Marcus's" **

"**Michael is not my father he is a…"**

"**Saxon" Marcus growled to stop him from going any further**

"**In the hall"**

"**But" **

"**Now" Saxon stormed off into the hall**

"**Sorry he doesn't quite understand the face Kain has a different father yet" Marcus bullshitted to cover it up.**

"**How long have you known Marcus?"**

"**Since I was pregnant with Kain"**

"**Marcus knew Michael?"**

"**No I met Marcus right after Michael…" Selene didn't want to say it since it was a sticky subject. **

"**Ah so he was the hero who looked after you? How romantic" **

"**Sort of, he's been a good father to Kain"**

"**I see that he looks happy it's just a shame he never got to meet his real father" **

"**Um… is it alright if we talk in private?"**

"**Sure" **

**They got up and walked to the conservatory and sat in the cooler area near the shade. **

"**There is something about Michael you're not telling me" **

"**This is going to be as hard as it is explaining as it will be you believing me" **

"**I doesn't take much for me to believe, I believe in a whole lot of supernatural things" **

**Selene sighed wishing it was that easy**

"**Like your supernatural skit… that thing in the paper it's you isn't it? The angel" **

**Selene's face changed to a form of surprise her bows almost lifting off her face. **

"**Don't worry I won't tell anyone" **

"**What made you realize that?" **

"**You are always 'wearing' black feathers… can I see them?" **

**Selene was more than happy to open up her wings and stretch them out. **

"**There beautiful" **

"**They annoy Marcus from time to time"**

"**Get in the way?"**

"**No I malt" **

**Andrea burst out laughing**

"**What are you?"**

"**I mix of all human like species" **

"**Human like? This is it about Michael's death that I won't believe?"**

"**Sort of, Michael… in fact even you are a particular blood line" Selene began explaining the whole story from the moment she met him in the subway. **

**Over half an hour later Selene finished except for mentioning one small fact. Michael was alive. **

"**Your right I believe in a lot of things… but I'm having trouble swallowing this, but I know it's true… you have wings for crying out loud it's as good as evidence as I could get…" Andrea now held the entire story of her brother's demise.**

"**There is just one thing else, Kain wanted to meet Michael so bad… he sort of resurrected him from the dead just after we met you" Selene just came out with it**

"**What? Now that I can't believe" **

"**Believe it. He's here, in this very castle waiting to meet you I couldn't have him barge out and give all of you a heart attack" **

"**Its one thing to tell me what happened and yes I swallowed that and believe it but to tell me he's alive again after what you told me, is that a sick game?"**

"**No big sis it isn't" Michael spoke up he had been sitting inside the conservatory door listening waiting for the time he could come out.**

**He stepped into the conservatory into clear view Andrea almost passed out in disbelief. **

"**Your alive… what she said was true!" **

"**Yes, every word"**

**Andrea smiled then suddenly fainted falling back, Selene narrowly caught her with her wing. **

**Andrea soon came around Selene left Michael with her to have a long talk meeting Kain in the hall. **

"**You told her?"**

"**Yes" **

"**How did she take it?"**

"**Well, better than I thought she is talking to Michael now"**

"**Well he will be happy he is seeing his family"**

"**You're family too Kain" **

"**I know. Oh man Beth… well grandma is funny, she just openly says things and I think she has a 'thing' for Viktor" Kain laughed **

"**Really?" Selene tried not to laugh walking with him back toward the lounge**

"**Yeah and she keeps taking his book" **

"**It would be good grumpy old bugger to have some attention" **

"**Exactly" **

"**I heard you called him Granddad"**

"**As Michael said it was between you and Viktor what happened everything changed when I was born" **

**She smiled**

"**That's good it's a very wise…" Selene stopped suddenly taking a sharp breath grabbing her belly **

"**Are you alright"**

"…**yeah just think I pinched something" She waited for a moment then started to walk when the stabbing pain struck her again. **

"**Maybe you should sit down or something" Kain asked her **

"**Get Marcus" she gasped breathing sharply. Kain ran into the lounge **

"**Dad mum needs you!" **

**Kain's call for Marcus was followed by a screech of Selene in the hall. Marcus panicked leaping to his feet and charged into the hall finding her on the floor holding her belly tight rolled in a ball. **

"**Selene!" he pulled her up into his arms **

"**It's alright, just breathe" he whispered to her calming her**

"**Oh my lord what's happening?" The grandmother nosily followed **

"**Selene" Viktor pushed past her but stopped not nearing in case Marcus turned on him. **

"**Someone run to the hospital ward!" Marcus yelled he couldn't pick her up the pain was too much. The family stood watching worried as Selene moaned in pain, eventually Andrea and Michael came running **

"**Oh my god I'm seeing ghosts!" the mother cried seeing Michael almost giving her a heart attack, she stepped back and passed out. **

"**Okay where going to need to get both them to the hospital ward" Kain **

"**Leave the old bat" John stepped over his mother in law **

"**Michael your alive" He ignored every other situation around him**

"**Yeah long story move for the doctors to get though"**

**Marcus helped them scoop Selene slowly onto the stretcher in a moment of inattention from pain Selene's wings unfolded Laura pointed **

"**She's the angel lady in the papers and on TV!" **

"**Oh Shit" Lilly cursed now the family knew. Marcus didn't care about anyone else but Selene as they wheeled her out, he stayed at her side not letting go of her hand. **

"**Mum" Michael called for her to wake, Viktor had already played gentleman and picked her up off the floor before the trolley wheeled over her. **

"**Take her to the hospital with her" Luke then added pointing to them wheeling Selene away. Viktor turned to face Luke**

"**What is it you young ones say… oh yes 'well duh' " Viktor smirked and walked off with the whole family trailing behind flapping about like headless chickens. **

**The grandmother came around in Viktor's arms as he carried her into the hospital area**

"**Oh, handsome hero, you make me feel young again" She weaved her arms around his neck**

"**So strong, we should be officially grandma and granddad" **

"**Nothing has changed with mum" Michael told Andrea who laughed in a crazy manner everything weird was happening to her. **

**They wheeled Selene into the surgery **

"**Put on the gloves she's bleeding" the doctor called to the nurses, Marcus panicked even more when he noticed her pants covered in blood **

"**What the fuck is happening?"**

"**Just keep talking to her" The nurse told him as she gently placed an oxygen mask over Selene's face. **

**Viktor placed Beth onto a bed for a nurse to take a look at her while Andrea and Michael stood with her, the rest of the family and Viktor waited out side.**

"**So the mother is the angel?" Kyle whispered asking Luke who scratched his head like his father. **

"**Looks like it" **

"**Man this side of our family is cool and interesting"**

"**And wealthy they have there own hospital" their father added. **

"**Trust dad sometimes Grandma is right" Luke whispered to Kyle as they walked down the hall on their own. **

"**What do you think of Kain's girlfriend, she's pretty cute" Kyle looked back to Lilly who was hugging Kain. **

"**Yeah she is, man he has everything" **

"**Maybe we should come and live with our cousin" they continued to talk and gossip amongst themselves only Sophia and Saxon sat silently worrying confused to everything that was going on. **

"**Maybe we should take the twins away" Lilly told Kain**

"**Good idea" **

"**Come on you two mum will be fine she just may have the baby that's all lets go upstairs to the games room" Kain lured them trying to pull them away. They sat staring at him**

"**I'll even play twister with you" **

**They finally gave a smile and got up**

"**You want to come?" Sophia asked Laura who jumped up and followed them. **

**Over the hour Selene was in the surgery Michael and Andrea explained the scenario to their mother with Viktor changing to metal as their evidence, Viktor only stayed willing as he was closer to the door of the surgery room Selene was in to keep an eye on her. Michael walked out of the surgery walking into John who was getting extremely board **

"**Hey John" Michael sat down with him**

"**Man we thought you were dead" **

"**I know, I know" **

"**Isn't it a bit odd how you live with your X and your son even though she is married to _that_ guy so called Mr. Perfect and having his baby?" **

"**I live here for my son and it's a… clan thing. What do you mean Mr. Perfect?"**

"**He just bugs me when I was talking to him early all he would talk about is how much he cares for your X, I mean hey he's a billionaire, physically strong, owns a castle mansion for goodness sake he just rubs his _perfect-ness_ in. I mean come on he wouldn't really do everything for her come on no one is that loyal" **

"**You'd be surprised"**

"**But he could afford a thousand servants to do it for him" **

"**He looks after her… he loves her" Michael got up. **

"**Well if he loves her he better pay up"**

"**What!" Michael turned to face him**

"**If he doesn't want me to tell the media where and who she is he can pay up" **

"**You still are a spineless prick what my sister ever saw in you… hell I don't know" **

"**Hey I'm just making money for my family" **

"**By taking money from my family" Viktor snarled coming out.**

"**Hey got to have some luxuries" John said in a no hard feelings tone**

"**Oh really" Viktor smiled, his eyes turned black.**

* * *

**elvishphoenix: Thanks, well they are ten so their powers are starting to show though. **

**ehlayah: Haha my peers laugh their arses off cause I can do a really good Gollum inpersonation :) Pitty, pitty... what am I pittying again? oh yeah forced on religion PITTY. **

**Synch14: Michael more powerful than Saxon? hmmm... Saxon is both bloods like Michael plaus he's natural born hybrid and part Vorador like his mother... day over 30 wellfor example Lucian looks in his 30's. If he andsonja had the baby and that baby grew up and had a child and there child had a child then theirs had one and Lucian is immortal he would now still look the same would he not? they dont age like humans and Lucian still looks moderatly the same**


	87. 4th

**Viktor grabbed John by the scruff of the neck and held him up against the wall**

"**Oh good get rid of the bum" the grandmother said crossing her arms.**

"**What the hell is going on?" Andrea wasn't too worried that Viktor had him by the throat **

"**He is trying to blackmail us to give him money or he will tell the media about Selene" Michael rolled his eyes then glared at John. Ok Michael wasn't Selene's mate but she was still the mother of his son everyone would be affected and exposed. **

"**Then what are you waiting for? Choke the bugger!" the grandmother egged Viktor on. **

"**Oh he won't tell or I tell the government about your years of tax fraud, and I will divorce you taking more than half!" Andrea threatened him**

"**Honey I'm just getting us money we need it" **

"**No we don't, these people are my family we just met them I am not driving them away, I at least want _someone_ in our family to like us so go blackmail your own family not _mine_" Andrea bitched, if Viktor wasn't holding him off the ground he would have got a good slapping. **

"**And if you do I will hunt you down and enjoy devouring every last living life's drop of your blood" Viktor bared his sharp teeth at John who started to squeal. Viktor dropped him and walked back into the surgery room to see if there were any results from Selene. **

"**Where is Laura?" **

"**Playing with the twins somewhere" John grumbled. **

"**You want me to get her for you?"**

"**Yes, we better be off"**

**Michael ran upstairs to get his niece.**

"**I don't believe the ghoul of you John! I finally find my brother alive and his family and what do you want to do? Selfishly blackmail them, she is having problems with her baby they don't need this shit" **

"**Sorry" He said it like he had to**

"**I am this close to getting a divorce" she held her hand up showing a tiny gap between her fingers. **

"**Luke! Kyle where going!" She called to them standing at the end of the hall watching the hybrid guards in the courtyard play soccer they had been hanging out the window refereeing the laughing players below **

"**Do as you mother says and get you head in the window" **

**They ran into everyone else at the stairwell gave their sympathy and concern for Selene and said goodbye, despite the grandmother wanting to stay. **

**Michael and Kain waved goodbye till the van was out the drive**

"**Yes you don't need to say it my mother's missing a few marbles"**

"**Actually I was going to say John's a twat, I like grandma she's funny" **

"**At first. Anyway we better go see how your mother is" **

**Selene lay on the surgery bed doped to the gills in painkillers as they sorted out what was happening.**

"**Where almost done" The doctor told Marcus who talked to her even if she was drugged.**

"**What was wrong?" Marcus was getting angry no one was telling him anything**

"**Well since the baby has grown the sharp bones on the wings are turning into claws and the claws scraped along the womb wall cutting it open, it is only a small cut and the womb sealed its self again but the outer wall against the muscle tissue is cut taking a long time to heal" **

"**They'll both be fine?"**

"**Yes, Selene is just going to be very sore for a couple of days, where the cut is she wont be able to sit up for long or walk due to pressure on the cut"**

"**Can you tell her that when she fully wakes, she won't listen to me" Marcus grumbled watching her spaced out. He loved her but her stubbornness really aggravated him as much as his possessiveness aggravated her. **

**Slowly Selene came around pulling out of the drugged state the first sound was a moan of pain. **

"**We'll get you some pain killers just hold on" The nurse came back with a clear syringe and popped it into the lure **

"**What are you giving her?" **

"**It's like Morphine but friendly on the baby, it will only affect Selene" **

**Selene winced when she felt the drug enter her system it felt hot flowing in her veins.**

"**It burns" Selene moaned**

"**It will hit you in a few moments"**

"**No it's burning like… Oh" Selene's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she lay back as the rush came over her dissolving all the pain**

"**Happy to say you're not in pain now?"**

"…**No" Selene smiled falling to sleep.**

**Marcus deliberately kept Selene in the hospital ward over the next couple of days so she would do as the doctor had asked, till she got shitty at Marcus wanting to sleep in her own bed, she was sick of waking up to Marcus moaning of back ach from sleeping in the chair beside her bed. Marcus insisted on carrying her in his arms up to their room, on the way up the stairwell and into the hall they came across Saxon running down the stairs**

"**Hey buddy where are you going so fast?" Marcus asked, his question was quickly answered when he spotted Michael running after him covered in Blue dye. **

"**Look what he did this time!" Michael said slowing, not coming to close to Marcus. **

"**Elaine!" Marcus called sensing she was somewhere close. **

**All of them where shocked when she came out scruffily dressed from Lucian's room**

"**Yes?" She was bright red.**

"… **Sort out Saxon would you" He left them to it taking Selene back to their room. **

"**Um… Saxon say you're sorry" **

"**No" Saxon ran off. Elaine looked to Michael and shrugged her shoulders nipping back into the room she came. **

**Over the next two weeks Selene came right, able to get up and about. Marcus was sitting with her in their room by the window it was one of the hottest evenings they had had all year to the point it was unbearable.**

"**I'm not going to whine about having the others in winter again" Selene almost panted from the heat, having black feathers also didn't help.**

"**Maybe you should have a cool bath or something"**

"**Sounds good" **

**As Marcus climbed to his feet Soren poked his head though the door**

"**Marcus?" He heard a growl in response**

"**Ah that would be you, look I don't mean to be a nuisance but Saxon and Michael are causing chaos downstairs"**

"**What is that boy's problem!" Marcus grumbled**

"**You should go and sort it out sit down and talk with him you haven't been paying him any attention Marcus, sort it out once and for all" Selene told him**

"**I'm not leaving you on your own"**

"**He can stay here with me it will be fine" **

**Marcus snarled at the idea**

"**Well I can" Rachael stepped forward knowing Marcus did not like men**

"**Marcus I would never hurt her you have my word and here I will have my phone ready if anything happens" Soren held up his phone. **

**Marcus looked over at Selene**

"**Go on sort it out I'm getting sick of Saxon causing trouble" Selene convinced him. Marcus mumbled under his breath and stormed out slamming the door behind him heading downstairs. He found Erika standing with her arms crossed between Saxon and Michael**

"**How is Selene?" Erika was relieved he came down to sort it out.**

"**She's seven and a half months pregnant trying to deal with this heat and she can't get comfortable let alone cool down" He sighed looking at Saxon knowing very well he was the cause. **

"**I'll go and get her some ice" Erika was more than pleased to leave. **

"**What the hell is going on now?"**

"**First its rats, then its hot food, then its rocks, then dye, then dead road kill of some sort and _this_ time he's gone over board, he filled my bathtub with horse manure my bed sheets with nettle, filled all my shoes with flour and water goop and to top it off he filled my pillows with coughed up cat hairballs and kitty diarrhea!" Michael was more than angry at Saxon's childish beyond funny pranks. Saxon tried not to laugh at his afternoon's work listed in a shitty manor. **

"**It's not funny!" Michael yelled. **

"**Fine what ever, I'll talk to him you can go" Marcus waved Michael off**

"**Yeah sure" Michael sarcastically snarled storming out. Marcus walked over and flopped into the chair next to Saxon**

"**Is what he said true?"**

"**Most of it" **

"**What Isn't?"**

"**It was the whole of the kitten's litter box not cat diarrhea" **

"**Right… Let's talk" **

"**So you two a hot couple now?" Selene noised at them while she sat her kitten on her belly playing with it. **

"**Yeah" Rachael answered knowing Soren wouldn't**

"**Well it's about time you found someone Soren, you where turning into a lonely old fart like Viktor, but its nice to see you make a lovely couple, he actually looks happy for once" Selene faced Rachael pointing to Soren. **

**Sophia came running in brining her kitten with her **

"**Hey mum" She sat beside Selene **

"**Hey sweetie" **

"**Where is dad?"**

"**Telling your brother off" Erika said brining in a bowl of ice. **

"**Yay different company for a change" Selene gratefully took the ice. **

"**Okay gossip, it looks like Jossalyn has a thing for Rick, Oh and you know that guard you thought was a woman, na-ah that _was_ a man honey" Erika started**

"**Oh I saw Elaine come out of Lucian's room" Selene finally had something to gossip**

"**She always does she helps him with books everyone thought there was something between them but there wasn't" **

"**Oh yeah when she came out she was only half dressed and her cloths where all messed up, she was also bright re…" Selene stopped feeling her belly**

"**Bloody cramp" She moaned then continued**

"**Red, not to mention when we went… ouch" She grabbed her belly again, again shaking it off**

"…**past Lucian was in bed" **

"**That's not fair you're cooped up and have better gossip!... are you alright"**

"**Yeah just a bout of bad cramp…" **

"**The baby is coming" Sophia said looking at her belly tilting her head like a puppy**

"**No it's just cramp sweetie" **

"**Noooo the baby is coming about… now" Sophia as calm as day sat watching as at the right moment Selene went into labor**

"**Oh… how did you… get Marcus!" Selene gasped through the hot ripping pain. **

"**She's right?" Soren asked in amazement**

"**Yes! Call him hurry up the longer you take the shittier he is going to get!"**

* * *

**Sorry there will be more of a delay in both chapters and the site, having a few problems I hope it wont take too much longer. **

**Synch14:) sent email really expalining, Na what better then to have his ownwife nagg and blackmail him.**

**elvishphoenix: Your welcome, I said I would throw her back in :)**

**Christian Jonsson: hmmm Viktor yourfavcharacter? he's one of mine. It's just areally good asshole. Not some pansy bad guy he murdered hisown daughter he's a genuineprick. Those colours will show again.**


	88. A returning breed

"**Saxon you can't keep doing this, you have to learn when to draw the line" Marcus told him sternly, Saxon just pouted staring at his feet. **

"**Mum's having the baby" Saxon muttered**

"**What?" Marcus didn't quite hear him**

"**Mum's having the baby, right now" **

"**Don't change the sub…" Marcus's phone rang, he picked it up the small screen showed the name Soren **

"**Shit…Viktor!" Marcus called knowing he was in the lounge. **

**Viktor casually took his time getting up and strolled down the hall**

"**Hurry up Viktor Selene is in labor!" Marcus snarled finally answering the phone. Viktor did not pick up his pace he still causally walked over. **

"**Talk to him put some sense into the boy" Marcus nudged Saxon toward Viktor**

"**Do not go easy on him, this time he has to have a punishment for what he did" Marcus called disappearing up the stairs mumbling to him self**

"**Why does this always have to happen when I'm not there?" **

"**Oh great I have to go into labor in this fucken heat!" Selene yelled to no one in particular breathing though the pain.**

"**Sophia take the kitten's downstairs" Erika told her while Soren and Rachael helped Selene onto the bed. Marcus barged into the room panting from high speed running with the room full of people his instincts wanted to growl but at who first, for once he decided not to and clamed himself in a few breaths. **

**Marcus kept himself reasonably calm climbing up onto the bed with Selene trying to sooth her labor, while doctors accumulated interested to how this baby with wings was going to be born. **

"**I want top security on this room we have a suspicion that he will attack if he finds out she is having the baby" Marcus told Soren who responded with a bow.**

**Fate held no surprises, on cue Kahn ran though the door**

"**Marcus! Selene! Mason has taken the sword out the… Oh…" Kahn's eyes set on Selene who was groaning in pain. **

"**Soren complete high alert summon the army I want it out in full force watching every part of the castle and I want choppers in the air you name it bring it out!" Marcus was not going to take any risks. **

"**Sir, the other doctors and I have decided that it may be better if Selene was in the hospital ward for this birth, we are only asking and you can deliver the baby like you do but a winged mammal has never been born… ever to our knowledge only ever hatch so in the case of '_IF'_ something goes wrong or she has complications she'll be in a quick to deal with it environment. That is _IF_ you want to take her down there" The doctor was very careful how he put it to Marcus. Marcus looked down at Selene who was bright red panting badly from the heat**

"**I think it's a good idea, the baby is early" Selene protested even though she didn't want to move. **

"**It is cooler in the hospital area the nurses can help keep her cool"**

"**I suppose the hospital is in the middle of the castle… it's better guarded" Marcus turned to Selene and slid his hands under her**

"**You ready to go now?" **

"**Yes" **

**He gently lifted her into his arms and carefully took her downstairs, at this birth almost everyone they knew in the castle following them eager to see the baby with wings. **

"**Put her on that bed" The nurse pointed to the bed made and ready. **

**Marcus gently set her down. **

"**Here bathe her then help her into this" The nurse handed Marcus a single gown and a bowl of cool water **

"**I will sort out air conditioning" She then left respectively giving them some time. **

"**It's so stuffy in here" Selene gasped trying desperately to relax as Marcus gently took off her cloths. Selene gasped at the cold damp cloth dabbed onto her back then let out a sigh of relief as the cool water dripped down her back **

"**That feels great" She leaned in against him letting him bathe her hot to touch skin. **

**A click sound came from the roof above and cool air started filling the room Marcus could sense in her relaxation and steady breathing she was becoming more comfortable, He would not have been able to cool her this much in their own room on the 3rd floor that was in direct sunlight. **

**The nurse knocked on the door **

"**Just a minute" Marcus picked up the gown **

"**Better make you decent" He helped her into it slowly and let the nurse in when he was done. **

"**How is she going?"**

"**She's breathing better" **

**The nurse took the bowl and brought back another one for Marcus to dab Selene's head. **

"**Now is the wait" The nurse said after checking Selene. **

**Selene sat alone with Marcus for at least three hours of labor that got more intense as each contraction passed the nurse came to check on them every tem minutes.**

**She came back in with a smile on her face**

"**Everyone as accumulated in the hall and waiting room still waiting for you" **

"**Tell them the baby has extended its vacation" Selene puffed while the nurse took another look at her. **

"**O, looks as though your there, be back in a moment" **

**Marcus was the one squeezing Selene's hand getting excited**

"**Almost there… you're doing well honey" he kissed her on the forehead. A group of doctors and Elaine came in for the birth prepping Selene. **

"**Let me take a look" A pushy doctor Marcus had never seen started poking and prodding her belly sorting out where the wings where. Selene flinched to more than a couple areas he poked.**

"**Sorry I have to" He said in a rude tone not even looking at her. He disappeared over to a computer screen and started fussing about sipping on a cup of coffee**

"**I don't like him" Selene told Marcus subtly**

"**I hope he's not delivering the baby" she said squeezing Marcus's hand going though another sooner contraction. **

"**Alright who is delivering the baby?" Marcus asked the group**

**The doctor's pointed to the doctor Selene said she didn't like**

"**That's it you out, I want someone else" **

"**But I am…"**

"**I don't care my wife doesn't like you, then neither do I" **

**The doctor made the mistake of moving close to Selene **

"**I am…" before he knew it he was picked up by the scruff off the neck by Marcus **

"**She said she doesn't like you and neither do I got it? That means get out!" Marcus shook him about yelling at him, shaking loose a small leather folder he didn't have in his holey pocket properly. Marcus dropped him and picked up the pouch and looked inside, his instincts changed full alert as there was the crest of the Hurais human organization. **

"**You! Your one of them! What where you planning on doing huh? Kill my newborn child!" Marcus growled in such anger there would not have been one immortal in the castle who didn't hear it. **

"**No, I wasn't going to kill it…" The human choked**

"**Then what? Take it?" **

"**_WE_ will take the child and destroy his demon mother" he yelled going for Selene pulling out a large silver stake, Marcus's first instincts was to protect his mate and offspring over himself, he threw himself over Selene ending up with the stake wedged right in under his shoulder blade. Only one woman doctor did not turn Marcus and Elaine knew her well enough she dropped everything she had in her hands and backed against the wall with her hands up easily seen.**

**Elaine changed her into her hybrid form for the very first time ever, since it was Marcus who bit and changed her, her skin was a purplish blue her claw's the same shape and size. **

**Everyone outside didn't know whether Marcus was just reacting, or to go in and become a victim in his path till the frosted white glass window on the door became splotched red from a large spray of blood **

**Erika barged in knowing the likeliness of Marcus attacking her was slim she instantly recognized the symbol on the humans shoulders and she laid into the closest doctor. Elaine had already ripped the throat of the one who staked Marcus using his blood to paint half the wall and door in red splotches, then dealt to the second while Erika speared the third leaving the final forth doctor to get away on foot scrambling out though the surgery. He made it out the other side and smugly headed down the hall thinking he had gotten out of it when from out of nowhere a large metal trolley just lifted off the ground flung though the air and landed on him pinning him to the ground. Duncan in his invisible form stabbed the doctor in the neck with his claws silencing him**

"**Die demon!" Duncan called the human as it took a black heart to take a child from its mother. By now almost everyone had spilled into the room Selene sat most the immortals stared at the doctor against the wall with only one question in there eyes 'are you or are you not one of them' **

"**Its alright she is with us" Elaine put up with her since she had known her for years. Duncan walked in covered in blood**

"**I got the other one" **

"**Good Sel… shit where are they?" Elaine noticed Selene and Marcus gone. **

"**Did anyone see them leave?" Erika asked**

"**He would have taken her to protect… the thing is where would I take my mate on a hot stuffy night and she was in labor?" Viktor tried to pinpoint where he would have taken her.**

"**They are downstairs at the pool" Both the twins knew.**

**Marcus had indeed taken Selene to the pool to cool her off in the water and bathe her a bit more hopefully making it easier on her. **

"**Marcus you are bleeding" She grabbed the stake and pulled it out as he held her in his arms in the water. **

"**It doesn't matter" **

**She rested her head against his chest and closed her eyes rubbing her belly it was too closer call for their liking. **

"**Is the water helping?" **

"**Yes" **

"**Good" **

"**Marcus…"**

"**What?"**

"**I'm not having my baby in the pool room" **

"**What about a water birth" **

"**No you have to take me back there is something wrong" **

"**What do you mean something wrong?"**

"**The baby is not moving downward its hard to explain, usually I know when about to push and feel ready but this time it's not happening and the nurse said I was" She explained though her breathing **

"**There could be more humans I can't risk it" **

"**Marcus you have to something is wrong I can feel it take me back, I have cooled down enough" She pleaded with him, she wanted to get out and face it flight animals/birds where just not born in water. **

"**Alright" He took her out.**

"**There you are!" Elaine alone approached him still covered in human blood. **

"**I'm bringing her back she says there is something wrong" **

"**I'll go prepare" She ran ahead ready. With the help of the remaining nurses and doctors who were thoroughly checked Marcus placed Selene onto the bed and changed her wet cloths. Elaine took a good look at Selene**

"**There doesn't seem to be anything wrong that we can see or feel you should be able to start pushing" **

"**I can't something doesn't feel right" Selene protested**

"**I know it wont always will you have to start pushing, your fully dilated and your waters have broken you need to push"**

**Selene took a breath and began to push**

"**It may pay if we hook her up to the monitor" The doctor wheeled the monitor over and attached it up to Selene as she did her best to push with what strength she had. After fifteen minutes of Selene pushing the best she could do Elaine was starting to admit maybe Selene was right since the baby had not moved an inch toward the birth canal. Marcus was trying to encourage Selene to keep pushing till Elaine stopped him**

"**No, Selene you can stop pushing, save your strength" **

"**I told you! The baby isn't moving!" Selene snapped almost kicking Elaine when she banged her leg. Selene was getting highly aggravated even Marcus had gotten the sharp end of the stick as he tried to calm her she dug her claws into his arm from both pain and annoyance. **

"**Oww Selene your claws are in my arm!" She clamped so hard she was almost breaking the bone**

"**And your baby is in me, it won't come out!" She snarled at him **

"**Fair enough" he cringed as she did not let up. **

"**It's the wings" the doctor observed the screen. Elaine took a closer look**

"**The wings wrap around the baby in an egg shape that's the same shape the baby is turning to come out together with the wings" **

"**It is too… that's why she can't push" Elaine was tapping the screen**

"**What's happening?" Marcus but in, stepping away from Selene holding his arm where she finally let go. The doctor marched out into the surgery theater next door and called down a hybrid doctor she knew**

"**Where is she going? Why did you tell Selene to stop pushing" Marcus talked to Elaine over the loud groans of pain from Selene. **

"**I'm gonna kill that Vorador!" Selene yelled about ready to smash anything she could get hold of.**

"**Glad its not me" Marcus mumbled **

"**She can't push anymore the baby's wingspan wrapped around the child will only come down though the canal together"**

"**The baby is too big" **

"**With the wings yes"**

"**What are you going to do?" **

"**We're going to take her into theater and remove the baby caesarean"**

**Marcus's face dropped**

"**We have to there is no other choice, she has been in this state for too long she needs to have the baby now, with the wings we have to take the child out" **

"**Yes! Take it out I don't care which way!" Selene agreed. Elaine stepped back as the nurses wheeled her bed into the theater next door. **

"**I get to go too right?" Marcus got on his defensive.**

"**Yes, here put this on" She handed him a body apron putting one on herself along with protective equipment such as a clear screen helmet across her face against Selene's poisonous blood **

"**That's a bit far"**

"**No it will stop any risk of a squirt by accident" She told him putting a stool down to the side of Selene where he could comfort her and see everything that went on. They laid Selene almost flat and put a cover up so she couldn't see past her belly **

"**Ok Mrs. Corvin take deep breaths" The nurse told her holding a mask on her face with the gasses. As the drugs injected into her and the gas mixed together everything became vacant, she was awake but could feel no pain just drowsy. **

"**She'll be awake keep talking to her" the nurse told Marcus who took Selene's hand **

"**Feel anything now?" He smiled he could tell by the sloppy grin on her face she didn't. **

"**Nup" She barely answered slurring.**

"**That's good" He talked to her but his interest was more drawn past the cover to her belly that they wiped ready for the incision. **

**Marcus didn't know quite what to do with himself as the doctor started the cut, typically his instincts on another causing blood to flow from his mates flesh wanted to react, is natural side was repulsed his curiosity kept his eyes glued and his knowledge of this was helping his child made him stay put silent. **

"**Where going to need clips the cut is healing as I open the womb" The nurses clipped the clean cut skin back making sure the division was cut open evenly. **

"**Marcus if you are going to faint face the other direction" Elaine noticed how pale Marcus had become.**

"**I'm fine just… weird on Selene" Marcus continued to stare as the doctor sorted out how the baby was sitting in the remaining black goop womb water.**

"**I need some of this taken out I can't see a thing with this black blood" **

**One of the nurses flushed the area with clean normal red blood making it more visible. **

**The doctor eventually pulled out the baby that looked like a large ball of mucus black blood and she placed it down on the small make shift bed on the table next to her. Marcus immediately got up and moved over to his child hearing a small squawking sound as Elaine rolled back the head gently clearing the black goop from around its mouth. Marcus smiled wildly when the baby's wings unfolded and it began to cry normally.**

**Selene smiled hearing the sound of her baby cry then gave in to the drugs the nurse pumped into her and fell to sleep. **

**Selene came around about an hour later fully healed her body naturally restored and her strength and power fully restored itself faster then last time. She sat up in shock that she could bend forward without the lump, when she last remembered the baby was there, now her belly was empty and flat. **

"**Here" She turned and saw Marcus holding the baby gently with the wings folded like Selene wrapped in a blanket. He got up and sat on the bed next to her gently handing the baby over**

"**She is just like her mother" he said kissing Selene on the forehead, he had gotten his wish come true for a little girl. **

**Selene sat up draping her legs over the side of the bed and placed her new born daughter down and opened up the blanket she did not expect what she saw, her daughter clearly did not look human. **

* * *

**Christian Jonsson : Thankyou, he is alot like Soren now you point it out. Well I use a dice to decide whether babies in the story are male or female even number is female and uneven is male, this time obvioulsy the dice rolled a six in your favor. Well thats the thing with Saxon he's not old enough to know when to draw the line kids do that they push as far as they can get to see how far they can go.**

**Synch14: Saxon was suposed to go to far. He will poke the dog with a stick to the point the dog is going to turn and bite. As I said it depends on what story, in this one it depends on if you where born a Vampire or not.**

**elvishphoenix: Yes the baby is finally born, dunno if it was a very good chapter but hey it was a chapter. **

**ehlayah: Yes finally, now for the ending. **


	89. Eyes of gold

**Selene looked down at her infant daughter confused **

"**She… she looks like she is in her hybrid form" **

"**Yes I know" Marcus didn't care at all it was still his daughter no mater how she looked. **

"…**I must have done something wrong…" Selene frowned studying the baby before her.**

"**Something wrong? We have a beautiful baby girl living and healthy what do you mean _wrong_?" **

"**Well should she look like that? Or did the Vorador do something?"**

**Marcus snatched the baby up away from Selene as if she where going to harm her. **

"**What are you doing" Selene reached out for her again**

"**We are not human Selene it was a miracle the twins where born looking human and your not going to accept our daughter cause of the way she looks?" **

"**No! No I never meant it like that! I just thought it may have been my fault!" Selene stretched out desperately reaching for the baby Marcus handed her back**

"**Of course she is beautiful and I love her, no doubt. Mummy just got a shock" Selene talked softly cradling her lovingly. Selene studied her daughter further, even born in hybrid looking state she was incredibly cute, a little tuft of black hair her skin was a purplish colour, her face was tiny and she had little pointy ears. Even though she was an hour old she opened her eyes revealing the cutest little round black eyes, there the Vorador was clearly seen in her eyes, instead of yellow irises her irises where gold, very clearly metallic looking reflective gold**

"**My god Marcus look at her eyes" **

**Marcus sat forward looking at her eyes that had only just opened.**

"**There gold" he said in amazement**

"**There beautiful" Selene laid her back down on the bed letting her stretch her new wings right out for the first time. Like baby chickens her wings now dry where soft and fuzzy, a creamy tan colour Selene knew for a fact like the baby's hair the wings would change colour as she got older. On each foot she had only three toes, no doubt would grow claws her hands where surprisingly normal. Her little chest was larger than most human baby's the distance from her ribs to her pelvic bone was slightly longer and more flexible able to twist almost right around improving flight. The distance between her toes and ankle was longer, not by much, her legs bent obviously to improve take off and landing. As Selene observed her baby she noticed her baby's body was better built and more flexible for wings better than her own, nature had built the child better. **

"**She's perfect" Selene smiled feeling guilty for her first reaction. The nurse popped her head in around the corner**

"**The twins and Kain are eager to see their sibling" **

"**Sure send them in" Selene answered.**

**Sophia practically ran in, Kain behind then Saxon lagging slowly behind him. All of them froze when they saw the baby**

"**It's born in hybrid?" Sophia asked casually thinking that's what it was and walked right up to her mother's side looking down at her little sister. **

"**Yes" Selene told them so they wouldn't freak out.**

"**Cool is it a boy or girl?" She asked, while on impulse wanted to just touch and pick her up, it was a simple communication need.**

"**It's a girl" The nappy hid the gender. **

"**Can I hold her!" **

"**Well…"**

"**Yes come around here and I will show you how" Marcus sat Sophia on his lap and folded her arms ready as Selene picked her up and gently handed her over. Sophia grinned from ear to ear looking at her little sister. The three of them heard a click as Kain took a photo**

"**Borrowed Lilly's camera" Kain smirked putting it down. Eventually Kain picked her up**

"**I remember when I was your age I picked you up this size" Kain told Sophia.**

"**Did you?" Sophia was surprised**

"**Yup and you opened your eyes and looked at me… well in my direction" They began talking the name of the baby popped up a few times but it was never decided. **

"**Alright you lot time for bed mum and bubs need rest" Marcus told them as the baby began to cry wanting sleep and a feed. **

"**All of you except Saxon" Selene said noticing him, since he stood back silent just watching. **

**Marcus led the other tow out leaving Selene to talk to Saxon**

"**Come up here come on" Selene shuffled over for him to sit beside her. He slouched and climbed up beside her **

"**I heard what you did Saxon and I'm very disappointed in you, what persuaded you to do such a thing?" **

"**Saw it on a cartoon" **

**Selene rolled her eyes. **

"**Saxon I know everything that has happened in the last year has effected you and you don't like Michael but please Saxon this has to stop" She put one arm around him and pulled him closer for a hug, out of the blue he started to cry. **

"**Oh now I have two of my babies crying" She said in an affectionate way cuddling him, she already knew his acts where for attention and his way of handling everything he had been though. Watching his father get stabbed by Michael was enough to scar Saxon with hate. **

"**Please Saxon I'm going to ask you nicely to not do anything more, can you be grown up big brother and look after your sister instead?" **

**He smiled nodding finally stop crying looking at his little sister who stopped crying copying him, she was seemed to be learning even this early in life. **

"**I know Kain always favored and looked after Sophia his little sister, looking out for her, I told him off for favoring but now maybe you can be this ones big brother she may look up to you" **

"**Sure" Saxon smiled**

"**I promise I wont do it again" he hugged her then gave his baby sister a kiss. He said his goodnight and ran upstairs to Marcus who was preparing their room for the baby to say goodnight. **

**Viktor took his chance to come in and see his granddaughter to find Selene breast feeding**

"**Sorry I just wanted to come and see the baby" He never flinched to her feeding like a lot of men do and didn't react to the baby being usually in hybrid form **

"**It's alright… you didn't finch when you saw the baby, why?"**

"**It happens, Vorador are born in their advanced form and slowly change to human looking I read it in the book" **

**Selene gave a sigh of relief**

"**Good. And once again you where right, it's a girl" **

**Viktor smirked cockily pleased with himself like he does. **

"**I knew it"**

"**Viktor, what did a Vorador look like if you have seen one" **

"**Almost like humans but there was a clear difference, their ears where fully pointed and never changed in either form, they where tall and had large ribcages. Oh yes and they only had three toes"**

"**You just described her, what colour where there eyes?" **

"**Like yours and mine but metallic or when they changed as you know they changed yellow why?"**

"**Hers are gold" **

**Viktor leaned in to look closer at the infant's half open eyes**

"**They are too… I wonder if that will stay or change" **

"**Did Voradors have wings?"**

"**Not that I remember" **

**Selene frowned**

"**I wonder where they came from" **

"**It could be just your genetic form of all the species in one unique only to you… well and this one" **

**Both Selene and Viktor's attention was diverted to the door after hearing a thump. **

"**There is a haul of people wanting to see her should I tell them to come back in the morning?" Viktor asked. **

"**They won't be able to because of Marcus, they can come in now"**

**Viktor never even needed to open the door before Erika, Lilly, Julian up against the door barged though followed with Rachael and all there mates. Even Michael came to congratulate her for a very sort time. The room awed at the new born, they didn't touch her even Selene would react to anyone other than her mate and children touching the baby. Everyone was very quick to clear the room when word was Marcus was coming in, unlike Selene who would only react to people reaching out to the baby Marcus would attack anyone near the both of them. Michael learnt this the hard way. **

**He took his time after Viktor told him to hurry up and get out since he had fought Marcus before and it was all fine he thought he would be fine until Marcus clawed him lightly just enough to push him away growling as a warning. The cuts didn't hurt and healed instantly but it was Marcus's aggressiveness that struck Michael the most. Viktor grabbed Michael before he growled reacting back**

"**Don't just listen" Viktor slammed him down**

"**He's only being a protective father that's all" Viktor explained. Michael relaxed a little understanding**

"**You got off lightly he only gave you a light warning" Viktor pointed to the claw marks in Michael's shirt. **

**Marcus took Selene and the new edition of his growing family up to their room he had stopped smiling the whole of once since she was born. He cradled her sleeping in his large arms, because of her wings her body was smaller not as small as Saxon was when he was born but still small. **

"**I'm going to have a bath then I'll give her another feed" **

"**Alright, then we better decide on a name" **

"**Fine" She hated it when it came to deciding names he was pushy and always came up with an excuse to dislike names she chose. **

**As soon as Selene was in the bath Marcus sat down cradling her, he picked up the phone and dialed security **

"**Yes… I want a security check done, every single human in this castle is to be checked and re-registered all of them are to take a lie test if there are anymore of the human organization spy's we will flush them out… good" He hung up and waited for Selene. **

**The next morning Michael was walking back from the kitchen when he spotted Saxon carrying a folded piece of paper in his hands walking causally away from his room toward Victor's room.**

"**What did you do this time?" Michael snarled at Saxon who flinched, eyes wide.**

"**I haven't done anything"**

"**Sure, every time you walk away from my room you have done something childish and disgusting!" **

"**I promised mum I wouldn't do anything, so I haven't. Besides I have to help Viktor each week in the library as punishment" **

"**They finally punished you…" Both of their attentions where diverted to a snarl in Viktor's room. Michael opened the door to see Viktor on top of Lucian pinning him down with his hands around his neck strangling him, Lucian had Viktor's kitten in one hand threatening to strangle it the other set of claws cutting into Viktor's face.**

"**Hey!" Michael pulled Viktor off Lucian while Saxon tried to take the kitten who mewed terrified **

"**I'll kill your cat" Lucian growled till he felt a small set of teeth nip his hand making him let go of the kitten, it was Saxon not the cat that nipped him. **

"**What the hell is going on?" Michael stood between them**

"**Mind your own business Michael this is an old fight" **

"**No, you know the rules Selene laid the past is gone, I let go of it both of you can as well. How is the cat?" Michael looked down at him**

"**She's panting, I don't think she can breathe" Saxon ran out taking her to Lilly after hearing she could heal. **

"**Fine I don't care what it was about if Selene fond you two fighting she would freak" **

**Viktor and Lucian glared at each other with a hate skin deep one that would never die. **

"**You out" Michael dragged Lucian out **

"**Go on get, before I call the guards" **

**Lucian growled at Michael only to be snapped at by Selene **

"**Lucian would you shut up you and Viktor have already woken Roslyn twice" **

"**Sorry" Lucian backed away as she came close since he couldn't see where Marcus was. Lucian didn't go down with everyone else to see the baby it was the first time he saw her. His eyes scanned her little body Lucian had never seen a hybrid baby **

"**Elaine told me she was born in hybrid form" he leaned only a little to see her little face that lay had pressed into Selene's chest sleeping lightly. **

"**She's very sweet… where you're other children born in hybrid form?" **

"**No just this one I think it was because of her wings"**

**Lucian split from the scene spotting Marcus heading in his direction. **

"**Is she sleeping yet?"**

"**Yes just dozed off" Selene turned away, on the corner of her eye she spotted Michael and Saxon shaking hands on a peace, not a friendship just peace. **

**Selene smiled proud of the both of them. **

"**Are you coming?" **

"**No I'll just walk her around a bit she sleeps better" **

**Marcus gave her a smile then Roslyn a kiss on the head and disappeared back to his office. **

**Selene smiled her plan had worked she headed down to the containment area in the prison half of the castle. She wandered past Renee's cell where he bounced a ball a he begged off a guard as a form of entertainment. **

"**So that's what the immortal baby looks like" he came closer looking at the baby. Selene wrapped her wings around Roslyn hiding her. **

"**Awe but she's so cute" Renee smiled saying it honestly. She ignored him and kept walking**

"**Your family are bound to think you are dead by now Renee"**

"**So your going to let me go!" he said in excitement**

"**No, we need someone in the cells for the guards to watch" She disappeared though the door.**

**Renee flopped back onto his bed beginning to grow used to the fact he was never going to get out. **

**Selene stopped at the guard's booth**

"**Give him a TV, compliments of myself" She carried on to the specialized cells at the end of the row and took a seat. Theo well the Vorador still in charge got up and walked over to the clear force field. She almost didn't recognize him he had made Theo young again and healed any imperfections. **

"**You look like Hannibal Lector when you do that" Selene smirked at the Vorador. **

"**Very funny" his eyes scanned her wings**

"**Can I see the baby?" **

"**No" **

"**It's not why you came yes Voradors are born in their evolved form when born in a few days it will change to normal" **

"**I already know that"**

"**Well I'll make you a deal I can see the baby and I will let Theo in charge for a while" **

"**Now you do sound like Hannibal"**

"**Well yes or no" **

"**Fine but you let me talk to Theo first" **

"**No I get to see the baby"**

"**No because you are a liar and you do not keep your word" **

"**Oh harsh words but I never lied I said I would heal the old man and give him his vision and voice back but never said I wouldn't be in control"**

**Selene glared at him**

"**Besides I have Theo's body so I get to see the baby first I have the upper hand" **

"**You also too arrogant" She stood up**

"**And imprisoned you do not have the upper hand in anything, not even freedom" She turned and walked out**

"**Selene don't be like that… Selene" He called her but she kept walking away till she was gone. She stopped at the security booth again seeing only one guard as the other wheeled a TV into Renee's cell. **

"**What is the Vorador doing now?"**

"**Just sitting there"**

"**What about the other one? The woman?"**

**She just sits there like any normal person she thinks there is nothing in her but we know its there it's simply hiding"**

"**They have a knack of that" **

"**See when you put it on the scan of temp conditions and a small X ray level you can see it in her there" She pointed to the screen as it changed colours she had a glowing dark purple unnatural ring in her structure.**

"**Its to arrogant to stay quiet for too long, put her in a cell next to Theo and record them the temptation to talk to another Vorador will be to great after a while" Selene had a smug look at her ideal plan. **

"**Strait away" The guard got to work. Selene wandered back along the cells.**

"**Oh your baby is beautiful, lovely like a… rose… um pretty, cute… gorgeous adorable…" he put in as many complements in as possible groveling hoping to get something else from complementing her or the baby. **

"**Annoy me anymore and I will take the TV away" **

**He fell silent and sat down. **

**Yet another month passed and the temperature of the season cooled nicely letting them slowly pass into autumn.**

**Almost all immortals where summoned to the great hall for a meeting Marcus and Selene had summoned.**

**Selene sat down on a raised chair almost like a throne, Marcus followed her in with Roslyn sitting in a carry pack on the front of him. Even though she was a month old she was already babbling gibberish trying to talk, she was the size of a nine month old, she was trying to crawl and had a natural ability to cling onto Selene and Marcus all by herself almost like a monkey baby. She was growing and evolving at a rapid speed, even now as she looked more human, she was a natural colour and her eyes had turned normal except the irises where still gold. Her wings where only now starting to change colour slowly getting darker. **

"**Alright we have… pulah!" Marcus pulled his face away as Roslyn stretched her wings up into his mouth**

"**Where here to discuss the human matter" **

* * *

**Yes I know its boring the chapters will start getting more violent in a few chapters and there is more action. Sorry I cannot post as fast anymore I'm back at my course at Polytech so that comes fisrt.**

**elvishphoenix: Sorry I forgot to thank you for hte site you gave me too. Is that off the exctended verson:( I cant have the special extended one because we have only region 4 DVD players here. Bloody sucks. Anyway it looks like a few scenes from the book. Yeah buba's fine healthy and growing. Fast. **

**Christian Jonsson: Managed to manipulate there way in, I wasn't going to go into it and drag it out but they got in cause the castle was short on doctors they where hired without being fully checked, a mistake Marcus was sure not to make again. Saxon is not spoiled no and Selene and Marcus have told him of and yelled at him a number of times, he is just the type of kid who likes to push the boundries to see how far he can get. But Marcus does let him get away with to much when Selene is not around which provoked Saxon to go to far, especially in the lift when Saxon first started his pranks and Marcus did nothing, Selene never knew about that time, if she did she would have blown a valve getting shitty. in a chapter or so blood will fly. Rain. Pour. Yes dead bodies everywhere. **

**Synch14: Is my stroy Blade trinity? I dont think so. Sorry don't mean to sound smart. Besides the very original Vampyres whernt humans at all they where demons who bit the neck to suck out the soul not the blood. Voradors are human looking but have some differences. **

**ehlayah: It has to end soon its too long as it is and its really dragging out and I need a break soon. Dont worry I will write a 3rd as a garentee but its going to be somewhat different. **


	90. Rising, falling rising

**The hall debate went for hours whether to attack the human organizations, raid and burn them to the ground. **

"**We are defending this castle well enough" One hybrid yelled.**

"**Well enough? Four of them got in and tried to murder my wife when she was giving birth and take our daughter and you call that 'well enough'?" Marcus debated calmly back**

"**But we are murdering humans!" **

"**Humans who are trying to kill us and you… our children for goodness sake!" Marcus began to raise his voice and pointed to Roslyn who now sat with Selene playing with a teething ring. **

"**But as Rachael said some of the humans are innocent, slaves!" only few made excuses. **

"**They are marked" Rachael stood up and started to fold up her sleeve.**

"**They use the traditional way of marking slaves like they did years ago" Rachael revealed a small tattoo on her shoulder. **

"**Any who wear this and an electronic collar are slaves" Rachael turned to Marcus and Selene **

"**Besides there were only twelve of us when I was there I wouldn't say they would have taken anyone else" **

**The hall broke out into heated discussion Marcus was yelling at one of his captains no one could seem to decide on a plan of attack. Selene sat silently watching everyone in the hall then down at Roslyn who looked around confused then up at her, with the rising yelling of everyone was beginning to scare her she reached up for mum wanting a cuddle. Selene wrapped her arms around and gave her a cuddle **

"**It's alright sweetie" She stood up and wrapped her wings around her blocking the loud noise from Roslyn. Her eyes became vivid red with anger and she gave a loud high pitch screech silencing the whole hall. **

"**Those who do not want to help me and let the humans keep trying to kill me and my family, _our_ kind can leave go live a life of your own we never stopped you from leaving we pay you to stay and live is a clan you are not slaves to stop acting as though you are, so go by a house and live for an eternity raise a family but don't you dare come snaring to us when the humans come to kill you and your family cursing that you are a demons! Or ask for our help!" She snarled wildly then stormed out leaving the hall dead silent. **

**Selene stormed down the hall at a fast pace eventually slowing to a slow walk, she unfolded her wings to see Roslyn huffing from crying hard her little gold eyes where rimmed in red from tears like her mothers as tears slowly rolled from her eyes she had to protect her, the prophet said Roslyn would be taken she was willing to avoid it at any cost even if it was sacrificing her own life.**

"**I'm sorry… how's my baby girl?" Marcus came up from behind Selene.**

"**She's upset" Selene barely spoke, Marcus saw both their faces.**

"**Both my girls are" he wrapped his arms around the both of them with Roslyn in the middle **

"**Everything will be alright you told them, they are thinking about it"**

"**No they don't care they might as well leave, they don't have children they don't understand what it is to be a parent and have two organizations after you and your baby" Marcus could hear the pain and frustration in her voice. **

"**Believe me I feel the same, but we can't make them do anything" **

"**That's because you let them get to free and unruly you have become week and soft Marcus you could be ruthless as an elder where did it go?" Viktor said emerging from the shadow finally adding his two cents worth**

"**What go in and order them?"**

"**Yes_ you _and Selene are their rulers you made them what they are remind them that or do I have to do the dirty work for you?" Viktor crossed his arms. **

**Marcus frowned at him but a voice inside told him he was right. **

"**Very well" Marcus grumbled giving Selene and Roslyn a kiss and headed back to the hall while they where all assembled. **

"**Why where you not at the meeting?" **

"**You know I do anything you choose and I know what you want"**

"**Do you?" Selene asked sternly**

"**You want to hunt, it's in your nature Selene" he said with a cold sinister tone stepping closer**

"**And you should they have to be disposed off, you are a mother and a warrior Selene both have needs to hunt and protect" his face stayed stern till he looked down at Roslyn it changed dramatically from stern and cold to soft and loving **

"**For her futures sake" he took his chance at Selene reacting and lifted his hand up to Roslyn as she reached out to him. **

**Her small hand reached out and grabbed his old scarred knuckle. She had never been around him only Marcus, Selene and her siblings her curiosity of other people was growing. She reached out to go to him happily since her mother didn't react to him as a threat. Selene let her go to him he gently took her up in his arms staring up at him with her little gold orbs. **

"**Why does it seem like you are the only one who is listening" Selene confessed to Viktor **

"**Is Marcus not?"**

"**He faces me and looks at me when I talk… but I don't think he is really grasping the whole situation it seems he takes it like it will all brush over and it will go away all he wants to do is father his children. I don't blame him over a thousand years of war all he wants to do is settle and have a family, huh a rather large family" She flopped into the seat in the hall **

"**Selene it will never be safe, eventually if its not one thing it's another. Even when you dispose of a threat before long another arises, it's the curse of living an immortal life" he took a seat next to her. **

"**Marcus has become some what bureaucratic. Everyone having a say then they say more and more and that's all they ever do. You Selene you are still like me you cannot sit around and talk about it you get up and are prepared to get your hands dirty, face the problem and deal to it" **

**She finally looked up at him**

"**That's what sets us apart Selene, it's what makes us… _You,_ one of the best warriors in existence, your enemy cannot inflict fear in you if you use fear as a weapon, they fear you Selene you go running in full power they fear it. Humans have great difficulty overcoming fear"**

**Selene sat silently thinking on his words, a smile didn't cross her face till Roslyn reached up and tired to ram her teething ring into Viktor's mouth **

"**No not for granddad" Viktor moved his head. She giggled and tried to put it in his eye ramming it right up into his eye socket.**

"**Ouch" He grabbed her in both hands and lifted her into the air above him out of her reach. As soon as she was in the air she stretched out her wings and began to flap them like Selene did when shacking off lose feathers. **

"**Selene look at that" He smiled holding the giggling Roslyn in the air letting her flap her wings. Selene watched Roslyn look to her with a questioning face, a classic 'look I'm doing it mum' holding her arms out to her. Selene opened up her own wings doing the same **

"**Good girl" She took her up holding her in the air. Selene folded her wings in and Roslyn copied her. **

"**She is growling and learning at a phenomenal speed" **

"**I know…." Selene seemed rather vacant. **

"**I'm heading off" Selene just turned and walked away. Viktor could tell she was giving great thought about what he had said. **

**Selene retired to the kitchen for Roslyn's tea before she put her down for a sleep. She sat her in her modified highchair for her wings and took a small jar of baby food out of the cupboard. **

**Saxon came in grumbling to himself, his mood soon changed as he saw his mother and baby sister. **

"**What's the matter?"**

"**Nothing" **

"**What's the matter?"**

"**Sophia and Sarah won't let me into the games room, there having a 'girls' party and Kain doesn't want to do anything ever but follow Lilly around and attend the hall that I wasn't aloud no one wants to hang out or play unless they pity me" Saxon sulked **

"**Well Roslyn likes you don't you Roslyn" Selene said spoon feeding her a mouthful of massy baby food. Roslyn responded immediately to Selene bursting out in a giggle at the attention spraying food out her mouth everywhere even onto Selene's face **

"**Argh! She keeps doing that" Selene wiped her face with a tea towel. Saxon laughed sliding closer **

"**Your right mum I think she will be like me" Saxon picked up the spoon and jar and attempted at feeding her himself. **

"**Not to much just a little at a time" She watched him feed her successfully. **

"**Well she most defiantly gets on with you, she cries when Sophia does it and screws up her face. With Kain she bit him, you she is quite happy with" **

"**So I'm her favourite?" **

"**Sure are" She watched as Saxon wiped the food off her face that she spat out not wanting anymore. She smiled and let him wipe her face clean**

"**Most defiantly she doesn't let me do that she screws her face up" Selene reassured him. **

"**Cool I will teach her stuff"**

"**Not putting disgusting things in people's beds I hope" **

"**No" **

"**Good" Selene wrapped her wing around Saxon**

"**Saxon I want to ask you something" **

**Saxon looked up at her eyes wide thinking he had done something wrong**

"**Your father and I may not always be around, things happen you never know… and I want to ask you if anything happened that you would watch out and look after your little sister" **

"**Me?" Saxon pointed to himself in delight that she picked him**

"**Yes you, she likes you. And she doesn't bite you. I have noticed Kain looks out for Sophia and takes her side I have told him off of that time and time again but its nature for big brothers to look out for their little sisters" **

"**So if she gets a boyfriend I can bet him up?" Saxon crossed his arms acting all tough. Selene laughed**

"**Sure if you don't approve" **

"**Sure I will always watch out for her" **

"**Thank you" She could see he was just like Kain at that age once again she managed to pull off the big brother trick like Kain he would take his roll as big brother very seriously and feel important. **

**When she took a poop filled nappy Roslyn to the nursery she found Marcus waiting**

"**Good it went well there is only a few who are refusing damn I felt alive again I guess Viktor was right" Marcus rolled his eyes. Selene handed Roslyn over to him**

"**It was like… phew! Stinky nappy!" He sat her down on the changing table. Selene didn't even have to ask him to change the nappy he did it anyway. **

"**What have you been eating Roslyn, skunk road kill?" he baby talked to her making her giggle as she kicked about freely with no nappy on. Selene had disappeared into their room. **

"**Where has mummy gone?" He blew a raspberry on her bare tummy before putting a nappy on and dressing her in her light sleeping cloths. She gooed as he picked her up bobbed her about rubbing her back trying to get her sleepy he carried her into their room. As he walked she talked gibberish content with having a one way conversation with her self. **

"**Selene?" **

"**In the bathroom" She answered muffled though the door. **

**He flicked the baby monitor on ready for the nursery, Roslyn made a dada sound sparking his attention**

"**Yes! D...a...d...d...y" Marcus said slowly encouraging her **

**Roslyn did it again **

"**Hey Selene she's trying to say dad!" he looked in the direction of the bathroom**

"**Selene?" **

"**Yeah?"**

"**What are you doing?"**

"**Getting changed" **

"…**Alright I'll just go put her down for a sleep" **

"**Okay" **

**He tired to encourage Roslyn to say daddy again on the way to the nursery she was quite content in his arms saying 'Da' until he put her down in her cot. As soon as she was let go she reached up for him **

"**Sorry sleepy time" **

**She began to scream and cry wanting to be picked up immediately as he didn't like her crying he picked her up.**

"**Put her back!" Selene yelled to him. Marcus sighed putting her back down**

"**Sorry sweetie mum's orders" he wound up a small music trinket box on the table near the cot for her to listen to and watch. She cried and screamed as he left but as he got down the hall she eventually became more and more quiet watching the music box. Marcus walked into his room to find Selene dressed fully in clad leather it was exactly how she dressed as a death dealer, except of course the corset was modified to suit her wings. Marcus froze then smiled enjoying studying her body in tight leather **

"**Mmmm, Sexy… tell me that is a kinky idea?" **

**She turned and lifted a brow staring at him**

"**If it is its working" **

"**No it isn't" She picked up her belt and guns strapping them to her thighs.**

"**What! Where do you think your going!"**

"**I'm going to fix the _problem_ like I used to I'm sick of sitting around, don't even think about stopping me!" **

**He was about to react when he heard Roslyn scream and cry followed with a thump from the nursery. **

* * *

**Synch14: Thanks but no thanks, to tell the truth (and don't take offence) but I dont like blade. Underworld is probably the only Vampire movie I really like all the others are just... I dunno they dont have the dark style that stands out. Dracula was a count vicimized by idiot Villagers in a day a forest fire would have been seen as a giant flaming demon rather than a normal forest fire. **

**Christian Jonsson: Roslyn is the fist almost full blood Vorador she will eventually play a key part to the whole story. You wont know what it is till the 3rd.**

**ehlayah: Its most definate that I will write it. If I dont, or don't post a chapter withing a week I'm either been in a back accident and in hospital or im dead. Huh wonderful thing a heart condition aint it. not. But never the less it will be writen I cant tell the first 2 parts of the story and not tell the last part thats mean. **

**elvishpheonix: Thanks she had to have one trait very different to the rest. **


	91. Death dealer

**Marcus's and Selene's heart sank like a brink in water hearing the sound from the nursery. In the blink of an eye Marcus charged into the nursery to find Saxon holding the music box winding it up**

"**Saxon what are you doing!" Marcus growled at him**

"**The music stopped she started to cry I was passing and I was just winding it up for her… am I in trouble?"**

"**No, no good boy" Selene told him patting him on the back as Marcus calmed down. **

"**Come on" leave her to sleep" Marcus lead Saxon out leaving Selene to tuck in Roslyn who had crawled out. She leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead she had something to come home too, something real to fight for this time not just some memory. She strutted out the room she only needed to pick up a few things from the dojo and she could once again reemerge into a life, a hunting passion she once lived for. She passed Kain and Rick on the way to the dojo**

"**Keep an eye on your brother and sisters" Selene told him as she passed him by on a mission**

"**Why? Mum where are you going?"**

"**Out for a bit" she told him without looking back. **

**Rick raised an eyebrow looking at Selene with a smirk on his face. **

"**See always dress like that?"**

"**Oh god, Rick tell me you are _not_ checking out my mother!" Kain said in absolute disgust. Rick fell silent looking elsewhere. **

**Selene took a number of weapons, all the usual weapons as throwing stars in her belt, dagger in each boot, extra clips of ammo on the back of her belt, the extras now where the knife in her bullet proof corset a small modern laser cutter on her wrist and a blade in her sleeve idea coming from Lucian. Having everything in place she slid on her back a sword in its sheath out of sight no doubt it was Viktor's sword. She slid on her black leather modified trench coat she was ready. Looking at her self in the refection of the dojo mirrored wall she looked as she did in the days of death dealing except one thing. She frowned at her reflection and walked into the bathroom opened the cupboard and looked around for a moment till she found what she was looking for. She straitened her head and let down her hair then began to cut.**

**Marcus took one sniff of the air and knew exactly where Selene was. He charged downstairs running into her in the lino corridor on the way to the dojo his eyes almost popped out of is head when he saw her, his mouth fell open.**

"… **So this is the death dealer Selene…"**

"**Yes" she attempted to pass him when he grabbed her.**

"**Wait a minute, what have you done with my wife?" **

"**Marcus let go" She grumbled wanting to get past she was so eager for combat. **

"**No if you want combat then you and I can go have a match" **

"**No Marcus I'm going out if you like it or not" **

"**No you can't!" he growled **

"**Why?"**

"**Because you just had a baby" **

"**A month ago" **

"**She needs you Selene you cant leave her"**

"**Oh don't play that one on me, she feeds from a bottle there in the fridge get over it Marcus I'm going out to get rid of what is after her, I thought you of all people would!"**

**He wouldn't let go of her of move out the way**

"**We have to sit and talk about this"**

"**No! I'm sick of sitting around talking, it goes nowhere! They don't listen! And you say to me you have a hard time believing I was once a death dealer, I have a hard time believing you where ever an elder, a leader who made orders, who went out and fought!" She yelled at him **

"**I didn't have a family then" **

"**That's just it family has made you lazy and soft, you can stay home look after the children and be a kitchen bitch for all I care or you can go out and help me hunt down the threat to our family!" **

**Marcus's face fell at being called a kitchen bitch. He snarled grabbing each of her arms pushing her against the wall**

"**Yes I was an elder, cold hearted and ordered my way, it was you who softened my heart and you know it, it was also vice versa!" She growled coldly like he did years ago revealing the elder.**

"**There is the elder, tell me Marcus how do you feel right now?" her words where as cold as his own, his face fell he felt the power he once had return the sort of satisfaction of power something he had forgotten like waking up from a long sleep. **

**He was not going to admit that and he still did not want her to go.**

"**Well you're not going alone"**

"**I always went alone at times, against Lycans these are humans and I am the mix of five species they cant kill me Marcus" **

"**No but they can capture you, your only weakness is being drugged" **

"**Marcus I'm going if you like it or not I can't sit around anymore its driving me crazy!" She became aggravated and pushed Marcus away easily breaking free. **

**He tried to grab her again and she yanked away**

"**Marcus don't!" **

"**Just wait I will go with you" he desperately wanted to stop her, he lunged on her and pulled his arms around her his larger structure he easily picked her smaller structure up. With her own supernatural strength she pulled free flipped his arm over her shoulder and rolled him over her back and onto the floor and tired to run. He gabbed her ankle and held her back pulling her down to him, they began to wrestle, neither of them grabbed the other hard enough or drew claws to harm the other they where still mates it was a tussle but with no injury of any sort. Marcus tried to climb on top of her to pin her down with his size but she was not giving up she wanted to go out and hunt.**

"**Selene… you… your so stubborn!" He growled in annoyance**

"**And you are controlling!" She relaxed letting him pin her down. **

"**I'm you husband, I care about you and what you do doesn't that count?" **

**She took a deep breath**

"**Yes. You know what that means?"**

"**What?" he leaned down to kiss her**

"**Then you would understand what I'm doing" she whispered. Out of the blue she flipped her legs under him and threw him off sending him sliding away from her. Before he even sat up she was gone.**

"**Fuck!" He climbed to his feet. **

**Selene reached the roof opened her wings and took to the air in no time. She climbed on the cool air currents, just enough to keep scent of everything and be out of sight. The dusk sunset was keeping her hidden giving full night fall cover as she reached the main inner city ready to plot out her plan. She landed high on an old gothic decorated tower landing perfectly perched on the balcony ledge. As she sat perched for a moment the smells of the cold moist night brought back memories the thrill of the kill and of course without fail rain. Looking into the sky she felt a fine misty rain drizzle onto her face, her ears picked up everything from the distant streets below, her heart beat hard with anticipation this was where she belonged. Cold city night for a cold death dealer that had returned but without the restriction of day no element would hold her back now no running from anything.**

"**Especially not humans" She told herself looking down into the street below though her damp once again short hair. Another part of her mind told her delicious food in every single one of their veins she liked her rosy lips in thought she will be feeding tonight, on those who threaten her. **

**Her first mission was head to the old prison a few blocks away and flush out the pestilence from within. It didn't take her long to take a mist form and hover down the road and to the prison gates, surpassing them and the camera was the easy task, getting every human was not. **

* * *

**elvishpheonix: The death dealer in Selene has lay dormant for way too long its woken up. I'm glad you like the you know what ;)**

**Synch14: What? where is that going anyway? I dont read the internet. My digital tutor make this site of a whole lot of convincing bullshit to show how gullible people are to show us how effective we can make a site and like a week later we had tones of emails of people who believed. Just incredible. Maybe, Marcus becomes cold and angry for a reason. **

**Christian Jonsson:** **Yes she has the taste for it and she cant help but feed however she only feeds on those who diserve to be prey, such as the rapist or the humans who are out to kill her. Then she doesn't have a problem with it.Yes I was originally going to put in an arguement on the name but it would drag and take too long but Selene came up with the name and it was one Marcus liked. Will I hope I dont let you down cause Selene goes stealth assasination style. **

**mago: Fair enough thats fine, it is nice to have a review from you anytime :). Michael is staying in the shadows just being trained by Kahn he will come out when ready he's still dealing with things. Hahah its the way it is the whole castle's attention is on the 'Queens' new baby that happens, even the twins are getting jelous from not getting as much attention. Youve got it (about the eyes). Marcus still loves Selene and he did love her since he met her as a rather pregnant death dealer he just doesn't want to lose her to the humans it disterbed the fact they cut off her wings if they get hold of her what would they do next to his mate, thats why he worries. Not to mention yeah he just wants to live with his family he's been at war for over 1000 years if that happened to you you'd want to try and live a normal life, Selene sees that and she loves him but she doesn't really understand how he feels.She doesn't care if he does stay behind and looks after the kids she wants to fight she needs it she hasn't done it as long as he has. The thrill of hunt will really make her happy, she lived for it yes now she lives for her children but she still needs that edge. I dont mind the questions :) Thankyou.**


	92. Pest control

**Note: this chapter may offend some readers it contains someexplicit violence and gore.

* * *

**

**Dark blood red eyes gave a subtle glow as it hovered in a black mist surrounding the large steel door. In moments the door became red hot, not to open the door but seal it closed for good. Selene melted the edges of the door to the outer metal frame and progressed along the walls looking for any holes, gaps or exits to the building as she went along melting bars, window fames covering holes with metal sheets sealing the prison up completely. **

**Still in stealth she hovered down the side of the building and across the courtyard and garden looking and listening for any underground exits only finding one. It came up from the basement to a hatch behind the far wall next to the garden tool shed. Small black shadow fingers wound around the wheel like snakes the wheel turned tightening up, then like the doors and windows it became red hot melting together sealing shut. Using her senses she sniffed the air and lingered for a moment checking everything she had done, she could sense where every human in the building was. She hovered back along the garden right past guards who strolled around keeping watch just not at their feet. **

**She scaled the wall of the brick prison onto the roof and over to the power box. Opening the rusty cover she cut off all the phone and communication lines except for power. Grinning to herself she turned back and headed over to a grate where she had left only one small pipe sized vent in which she traveled down in moments. While in the pipes she changed from her mist form to her black poisonous blood form separating into many smaller blobs heading though the pipes. Each blob arrived at a different section of the abandoned prison falling out the vent onto the floor or a passing guard. **

"**Ouch! What the?" A guard yelped putting his hand on the back of his neck feeling the hot black ooze that now began to eat away at his flesh. **

"**Argh!" he tried to flick it off but it absorbed into his skin**

"**What the hell? Security we have a problem!" it fellow guard said into his radio stepping back watching as his mate roll around on the ground. All that came back on the radio was an empty crackle. **

"**OH shit!" he backed well away when the black ooze was eating its way out of the guard's stomach, dissolving all his soft internal organs. His jolting, screaming and convulsing came to a sudden stop**

"**Man… are you okay?" he yelled to him not wanting to get any closer. He was shocked to see him sit up normally and pick up his gun**

"**You might want to… oh fuck!" he stopped as the infected guard looked up at him with black empty eye sockets, Selene's blood had eaten out his eyes and replaced them with the black blood of hers that dripped from the sockets looking like black tears. On Selene's order her puppet lifted his gun and began firing at the uninfected guard who barely threw himself to the ground out of the bullets range. **

"**Shit! Shit! SHIT!" he screamed to himself making a run for it. **

"**Security! Security! We have a situation!" this time he got an answer yet not one he was wanting. After a few crackles of the radio a scream and gunfire came though clear as clear could get. He stopped in horror staring at his radio**

"**What the fuck is going on…" in a split moment a bullet whirled past his head missing him narrowly. He turned to see the half eaten zombie looking, Selene controlled guard he saw moments ago coming after him down the hall firing at him with the best aim it had. Dodging the bullets again he ran into another corridor down to a metal door at the end, he swung it open and locked it shut behind him took a deep breath turned around and leant against the door. Only to his horror when he looked up the room he had run into was full of possessed guards all with their eyes eaten out, some with half their faces eaten off some with internal organs dangling free of what used to be their ribcage. **

**On impulse he lifted his gun and began to fire knocking all the closest guards off their feet bowling them down like dominos. He made a run for the metal door on the other side slamming it closed behind him into another room of gunfire. Half the guards didn't know what was what, who was who and began to shoot anything that moved becoming over trigger happy. Selene was successfully turning them against each other making them paranoid he ducked as another perfectly fine guard shot at him and crawled across the floor only to be pulled to his feet by another uninfected guard up onto the top level grid of a prison ladder. **

"**Tell me you didn't shoot any of the ones in the other room!" **

"**I did just to keep them away!" **

"**Fool you only shoot the limbs!" **

"**Why?"**

"**Watch!" she pointed to a trigger happy guard below them as he shot at the infected guards who fell to the ground even though they where already dead. They watched the black blood ooze out of the now useless body and into the guard who shot him infecting him. **

"**See don't shoot to kill, come on this way" She lead him and three others though a small passage on the upper level locking each door behind them heading for what they thought would be an exit. **

**They arrived at a large metal door that exited out into the court, she pulled on the handle, as Selene planed the door did not budge. **

"**No! That shouldn't happen I came in here this morning!" She didn't understand why it didn't open **

"**Out of the way, I'll try" the large male guard from the back pushed past and tried to turn the lock. **

"**Its no use look" one pointed to the outside of the door where the metal was all twisted and bubbled, melted together **

"**What the hell could do that? And why did no one see?"**

"**Maybe it's that black stuff" **

"**Yes but what the hell is it? It's like night of the bloody living dead down there!" the guards began to loose their cool and panic. **

"**We have to look for another way out" They followed her through the old prison cells toward the second lower half of the prison who knew nothing about the situation at all. **

**The situation of all the infected bodies was quiet, no one was infected anymore only dead bodies lay everywhere over the corridors and cells, that entire half of the prison now lay dead painting the floors red with scattered flesh. **

**The old what was the grounds keeper Kain ran into sat unaware in his little room just watching to see if anyone passed by, tapping his fingers on the desk in a Mexican wave pattern. His eyes fell to the old black and white image on his desk of his wife and himself when he was young perfectly unaware of the black ooze dripping out of the vent behind him. It fell to the ground into a large puddle then rose into the air taking form or the familiar Selene till she was 100 back in her normal state. She knew who he was after Kain had told her how he freed the others she was prepared to let him be the only one who walks away, other than her. He smiled at the photo for till his eyes adjusted better seeing Selene's reflection behind him in the glass of the photo frame.**

"**Argh!" he jumped swirling around to face her, his own face full of fear. **

"**If you want to live you will do as I say" **

**He started to pant and hold his chest her sharper ears listened to his heart beat that was jolting about coming to a sudden still then only a few bumps of pulses it was obvious it was a heart attack that hadn't quite killed him.**

"**Now you are useless…" She gave a sigh**

"**I'll have to do it myself" She pulled him out of his seat and laid him on the floor, sat in his place then began tapping on keyboard getting into the main system though the computer.**

**Still alive he gasped holding on to life**

"**What do you want" he barely gasped in violent pain. **

"**The password, where they keep the files and if there is anyone in the cells below" **

"**I…I don't have a password… the… the files are in block thirteen that's all I know" **

"**Why are you telling me this?"**

"**Help me" he said tears falling from his eyes his eyes looked to the photo on his desk. She felt a twinge of sympathy for him and picked up the photo handing it to him **

"**I will have to open the main door…"**

"**No I don't want to live, I have nothing to live for help me die end the pain…" he pleaded to her in the groans of pain, not only physical but emotional he had been alone for way too long. **

"**I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen" she knew she couldn't take in everyone or save every human that held nothing against her, the victims in the battle, there has and always would be the innocent that died having no choice. She would let him have his decision, she shuffled around the back of him lifted his upper body placed one hand on the side of his head the other behind. He smiled looking at his long time deceased wife before he knew it the last thing he felt was his head turn and he heard a snap that was it, no more pain. **

**She had snapped his head as fast as she could making sure he wouldn't have felt a thing, it was the honorable thing for a warrior to do the only thought that kept her in a form of innocence was it was the other human's fault for making him work and keep him in this room. She laid him flat and crossed his arms over his chest then placed the photo he dropped into his hands in a way he would take it with him. Unlike never before she gave words whispering for him, but she shoved it all to the back of her mind as she left the room almost leaving what happened there and she fell back focused onto the task at hand. **

**The remaining guards had alerted the rest of the prison who broke out into a panic only one scientist realized what was going on.**

"**It's the Queen"**

"**No I know what I saw they where dead bodies walking like Zombies, something from a bad 90's movie" **

"**No its Selene alright do you have any idea of what she is capable of!" the scientist told them beginning to panic himself.**

"**She did that? How!"**

"**It doesn't matter how she did it, its how to stop her is the thing!" the woman stepped forward.**

"**Well that's just it… you can't"**

"**Yes I can!" the large male at the back grumbled cocking his gun**

"**Shoot her, stab her, cut her up, cut off limbs do what you want it won't destroy her from the evidence I have seen there seems to be no possible way of killing her"**

"**Then what are we supposed to do? What is this organization for if we can't kill her?"**

"**It's to find a way to kill her" **

"**This is nonsense I don't know why I joined in joining you who was out to kill her has made her pissed off and now she _is_ and has come to kill us for it!"**

"**We have to evacuate to the labs" **

**They had had enough of standing around arguing it was time to leave little did they know they couldn't. Selene had over heard the whole thing from lingering in the vents in her mist form, now she knew there was other places for to destroy. She remained silent moving along the vents she eventually found block thirteen in no time. Like the man said the block held all the information, files everything she needed to completely dispose of this group. Inside she found the main system computers up and running she was fortunate some idiot had signed into the system and left it on giving her access of every person in the organization, their full name where they lived, the computer also gave her all the files they had on her, her family and their kind not to mention contacts to Hurais when they shared information. **

"**Excellent" She smirked pulling a small disc drive out of her pocket and plugged it in. The information began to transfer over the most important information was where the labs where and what exactly was held in them that was so important. **

**The computer gave a beep finishing its downloading she snatched it up and stuffed it back into its carrier. She paused for a moment at her growling stomach and licked her lips looking at humans on screen**

"**I think its time for dinner" She took her mist form floating back up into the vent and out the other side in the main control room where everyone lingered panicking since they where not finding a way out and the guards outside had no clue since Selene had cut off all communication lines, not to mention burnt out the alarm system while oozing in black blood form though the walls. **

"**She has us trapped"**

"**I don't believe she is capable of this it's impossible, it will be a group we just have to find them" he said sorting out his weapons marching into the ammunition room. Alone he stood loading his gun and himself with extra ammo when the door swung shut and locked itself. **

"**Hey!" he ran over and tried to open the door. **

**From the outside they watched the door all of them stood still like they where frozen in ice **

"**She's here…" some one muttered, it was faint to the yelling of the soldier in the ammunition room. **

**It suddenly fell silent, almost everyone's blood ran cold from fear and anticipation watching the door, their hearts beat hard making Selene's ears ring and her mouth water, hungry for the delicious delicacy the hearts pumped. **

**There was not a human in sight who did not jump from fright when the door blew open like a bomb flying off its hinges and flinging across the room dicing one human in half. Out of the room the soldier came out screaming totally engulfed in flames from top to bottom burning alive and setting everything he touched alight. Selene crawled out the top of the door and along the roof like a spider picking her first prey. **

"**There get her!" one yelled, immediately gunfire let loose roaring about in her direction, before the trigger was pulled all the way back she moved faster then they could see avoiding being shot. The flames spread quickly though paper work and more humans caught fire, the flames was as hungry as she was. She finally leaped down pulled out her Berettas and open fired. Her sharp eagle like eyesight gave her a sniper shot, not one bullet missed every human she shot was killed clean right between the eyes till not one human with a weapon stood living. The flames surrounded her and flew across her skin yet it never affected her once or anything she wore or contained but her will and power. Instead the flames wove around her lovingly she was its mother, she created the fire it burnt everything on her command, she was going to gut out everything in this prison by making a huge furnace even melting the building to a flat pile of smooth steel mashing every little part of evidence inside.**

**Her nose was filled with the smell of burning flesh it would have made anyone sick yet her nose picked it up in a different way, like a tasty cooking food her Lycan part was telling her it was cooked meat for her to devour. **

"**Barbeque…" she made her own little sick joy she was beyond helping herself the thrill of disposing off her enemies and the delights in it was too much for her to resist making her somewhat sinister. **

**She grabbed hold of a screaming human who was half on fire, with her eyes blazing red and her rows of sharp teeth baring she sank her teeth into their burning shoulder. The blood was mouth watering and hot like a nice hot meal on a cold day before she knew it she had sucked every drop dry and had chewed a good hunk of semi cooked human flesh off the shoulder or the dead human that lay limp in her grip. She dropped the body and licked her lips not yet satisfied she wanted more. Covered in flames she looked around the room for living humans, there was many to pick from and from her impatient hunger for more she picked the closest one. She flicked her hand ordering the flames to retrieve the human for her, it obeyed immediately flew over in a long tube wove around the human and lifted them into the air and covered them completely in flames burning off every inch of clothing, then slowly burnt off every inch of skin leaving the blood free and a nice semi cooked juicy meat **

"**You tried to take and kill my family and you took peoples freedom, now I take your lives and feed!" she started into the human out of control intoxicated in hot blood and meat. **

**Selene finished her dinning still wanting more she couldn't get enough till a bullet struck her in the back of the head. She turned around and looked at the half alive human who shot her. She puffed her chest made a coughing sound then spat out the bullet though her mouth and into her hand**

"**This yours?" she was somewhat glad the bullet had knocked her out of almost going insane for the thirst and hunger the burning flesh had put her in. She held her hand flat with the bullet laying in her palm it began to move about melt and become a sharp point at her will it then lifted into the air and hovered there **

"**It said I had a huge amount of power in my little finger alone… maybe I should put that to the test" she mumbled to herself lifting her little finger she tapped the end of the hovering bullet. The bullet flew so fast even her eyes didn't pick it up, it struck the human so fast when it hit his middle all his insides blew outward the wall behind him blew a hole the bullet just kept going deep in the direction of the ground. **

**Selene remained absolutely still **

"**I guess he was right" she told herself. Without even blinking at the mess she had just made or the horror she was inflicting she casually yawned and walked around the room coldly she took out her guns and shot anyone who was still alive putting them out of their burning misery. The whole prison was catching fire the flames where burning hotter by the moment the steel was beginning to melt. By now the outside guards knew about the fire, the building was too hot to approach. Selene headed down to the cells to double check if there was anyone left sure enough there was one last human who had fled the fire to the cells that was a dead end for them. **

**The human woman shook with fear back up against the wall watching Selene slowly walk toward her, her eyes blazing red. **

"**Why! Why are you doing this?" She screamed in fear**

"**Why? Why are you after my family, we hunt no one or killed anyone, it was you and your organization who pushed me to do this" **

"**Never! You are the evil in this world!"**

"**Evil? My ten year old twin son and daughter? Or my one month old baby girl who hasn't even spoken a word yet? How are they evil?"**

"**Because you are their mother they are spawn!" the woman stood her ground**

"**Argh! You are so naïve! I'm doing this so my _children_ can sleep safe at nights and I don't have to worry about them disappearing or some person coming though their window and trying to kill them in their sleep cursing they are demons!" Selene took another step closer and lowered her voice **

"**It's my duty as their mother to come here and do a little pest control, because by the time the night is though there will not be one human alive who knows about this organization left" **

**The woman never even had the chance to snarl back her narrow minded opinions Selene's voice was the last thing she heard before Selene raised her hand and let the roof or hot liquid steel pour down onto her sealing her inside like pouring hot wax on a fly. **

**The guards to Selene's delight had all assembled in the drive way of the prison unable to get in. They waited as the faint sirens of fire engines rose in the distance at full speed toward the prison. Selene flew from the prison to the nearby trees watching the humans below. It was not that she was now her actions where making her feel ill she couldn't believe she let herself become the monster she let herself be. **

"**Maybe I am a demon…" she moped then realized this was only the result of shutting away her true nature for so long. She was a death dealer a hunter and now a mother she had to some how work them together and balance her life she saw exactly what feeding did to Viktor and how insane with hunger drove him to massacre as he did, and now she looked at it what he did then was no different to what she was doing now, he disposed of a human threat then like she is now in a way he really was her father, she took after him something bad. **

"**Like father like daughter" she didn't deny her nature and wasn't for any longer she had a job to do and there was a short amount of time to dispose of the guards in the driveway before the fire engines arrived. **

**None of the guards saw the large black cloud swoop down and pick them all up off the ground and high up into the air. **

**Moments later the fire engines pulled up the drive and began connecting the up the water mains and pipes to the trucks. They could hear screaming **

"**Oh good god there still alive inside!" they yelled in horror thinking that was where the screaming was coming from. Light droplets began to fall**

"**Oh good it's starting to rain again" one yelled to the other who froze**

"…**that's…that's not rain…" he looked at his yellow coat and the red droplets splattered across it. **

"**What the hell" they looked up in perfect timing to move out of the way as an arm fell from the sky and hit the ground with a thud.**

"… **Oh my god… that's… that's an arm!" She wanted to vomit**

"**Where did it come from!" another yelled only to be interrupted as a loud thud hit the roof of the cab on the truck. They turned to see a head bounce off the roof and onto the ground. **

"**Take cover!" they yelled some vomiting as body parts and blood began to rain from the sky. They crammed into the cabs and watched in horror, vomiting into bags.**

"**That, that is not right… that is sick what could do that!" They waited till it all stopped before they climbed out the truck. By then the prison was burnt to the ground, melted to a flat as she had said. She heard the innocent firefighters vomiting and felt guilty the innocent had to witness what she had done, they would need therapy but there was a reason she had done such a grotesque act. **

**It was a message to the other human organizations that either they pack up and leave or suffer the same fate, either way she was going to find Mason in her eyes that bastard had to go. **

* * *

**Elvishpheonix: her DD side most definatly came out too much to the point it drove her to let her inner sides (lycan, vampyre ect) to take over and control her she is discovering her not so nice nature all over again how she's going to handle it in the future... well time will tell.**

**Synch14: At the moment its about Selene getting overly pissed of to the point her true natures are taking contorl. Just wait till she gets back covered in blood, even Michael reacts. **

**SmokenhotRedHead: Thank you and sorry I havnet been posting every day like I used to I just havent had the time to write, since Im also edditing STTS and buliding the art site to these stories.**


	93. Infant

**Selene landed perching on top of an old Romanesque government building watching the fired still burning in the distance. Perfectly balanced on the old cobblestone roof she took out her small modern hand held computer and plugged in the small chip drive summoning the list of names up onto the screen. With her powers her mind held a record of every human threat she disposed of and crossed them off as their faces popped up on screen. **

**There were still about twenty humans at home alive while another thirty or so where at the labs located in the basement of a pharmacy shop that was its cover. She scanned the screen for the first human home then made her way there. **

**The doorbell rang in the small cottage like home. A long red haired woman casually strolled over to the door and looked though the peep hole. On the other side Selene stood smiling what was one of suits of the doctors who worked at the prison. Her face was slightly morphed changing her features. The woman opened the door recognizing the mark on the tag Selene had faced the other way. **

"**You must be here from my husbands work"**

"**Yes, is he home I have an important letter from his work" **

"**Sure come in"**

"**No I'll wait here it wont take a minute of his time" **

"**Okay, I'll go get him" **

**Selene faced away waiting for him to arrive.**

"**What is it" he approached her stepping out onto the doorstep pulling the door closed so his wife didn't hear what he thought the message was. **

**Selene turned and gave him a smile letting her face change back to normal. **

**His eyes bulged recognizing her instantly**

"**You're…" before he could react a gun shot fired, in moments his dead body hit the doorstep with a loud thump. Selene casually slid her gun back into its place on her thigh and walked back out the gate and along the road looking to who was next on her list. As she reached the street corner she heard his wife give off a scream.**

**It was early morning and Marcus had not slept at all, instead he stood at the window cradling Roslyn who also refused to sleep. Selene could leave he could have gone after her but his instincts where over Roslyn first since neither of her parents would have been home to look after her. Marcus wasn't angry just concerned **

"**Where is mummy" he talked to her his eyes still fixed on the window. Roslyn looking over his shoulder started gooing and making a fuss to someone in the doorway. **

**Marcus turned to see Lucian standing in the doorway making a face to Roslyn. **

"**What do you want?" **

"**I was just passing by"**

"**At this time of night?" **

"**I couldn't sleep for some reason" Lucian waved to Roslyn who waved her arms back. **

"**Or did Elaine kick you out the bed?" Marcus smirked. **

"**There is nothing between us" Lucian continued to deny though everyone knew.**

"**Sure" Marcus finally came away from the window.**

"**Where has she gone?" with the powerful presents of Selene always around everyone noticed when she was gone. **

"**She's out" Marcus barked in a tone for Lucian not to ask any further. He sat on the bed and turned Roslyn around to give her a bottle. She tried to hold it herself but couldn't quite manage Marcus ended up helping her. **

**Lucian watched in awe forever thinking what his child would have been like**

"**You are the luckiest man I know" **

**Marcus felt deep sympathy for Lucian, it would have killed him to lose a mate and child like he had done. **

"**Luck is only a little of it, love most, smelly nappies and biting is the rest" Marcus grinned then lifted her up handing her over to Lucian for him to hold. **

**Lucian grinned as his arms loosely around her trying to hold her he had never held a baby let alone one with wings. Marcus laughed as Roslyn lost attention in her bottle and had curiosity to why Lucian had hair growing out his face, reached up grabbed a handful of his beard and gave it a good yank **

"**Ouch… she's quite strong isn't she!" Lucian was surprised at how hard she could pull. Marcus laughed on the outside but inside he questioned himself 'why would Selene rather go out killing strangers then watch her own daughter grow and do something as cute as this?' maybe there was a part of her he didn't know at all. **

"**Marcus!" Lucian snapped him out of his daydream**

"**Can you get her to let go" Roslyn had a good grip and was giggling like mad thinking it was a hell of a joke. **

"**Oh just distract her with the bottle she will get board of holding on and let go" Marcus shrugged it off and walked back over to the window watching the night sky. **

**Selene had easily lured out every human and shot them, that in her eyes was a quick merciful death. She was at the second to last house on her list before moving onto the labs. Like before she casually strolled up the path and to the door then giving a good sturdy knock. A young teen male answered the door and glared at her**

"**What?" he snared rudely. **

"**I'm looking for a Mr. Sumner" **

"**Yeah that's my pop" **

"**Is he home?"**

"**Yeah"**

"**May I speak with him?"**

**He stared at her quite blankly not wanting to do anything.**

"**Are you a half wit?" **

"**What?"**

"**What?" she mocked him getting really inpatient **

"**Hurry up and get your father Moron" **

"**Dude…" he glared at her and slammed the door shut on her face. **

"**Great, have to do a home invasion" she muttered then decided to knock on the door again **

"**Answer the door shit for brains!" She yelled so he would open the door. It worked the door creaked open**

"**What did you call me?" **

"**I said shit for brains, get your bloody father!"**

"**Yeah, yeah alight bitch wait on…DAD!" he called then faced her **

"**There he's coming happy now?" he snared and walked off. His father grumbled getting out of bed and coming down the stairs **

"**What the hell did you call me for?"**

"**There's a rude woman at the door demanding to see you" **

**The man saw the coat mark and marched over**

"**What the fuck do you want?" His answer was the end of the barrel of Selene's gun as it pointed to his forehead. She pulled the trigger blowing the top of his head off spaying it over the door and entrance. She was about to put her gun away when she spotted his son standing in the hall staring in horror. **

**Selene was now placed in the same scenario Viktor was in with her family years ago, one of the family has just witnessed, unlike Viktor as much as the teen pissed her off he had done nothing to her of her family or knew of his fathers work but he was a witness. He suddenly decided to make a run for it and scrambled up the stairs he charged into his father's room and took the gun from under the mattress swung around to face Selene standing right behind him.**

**He held up the gun, his arm was shaking**

"**Do you know who I am?" She asked**

**He shook his head from side to side keeping his gun aimed at her head.**

"**Do you know what your father did for a living?"**

**Again he shook his head from side to side. **

"**We don't talk" **

"**Well then it won't matter and I won't have to kill you. Your father worked for an underground organization that kidnapped my father and daughter. He can't ruin family's lives and expect to not have someone want to walk up the path and blow his fucken head off understand?"**

"**No… it's not true…" He sat back in disbelief **

"**It's as true as his bodily remains laying on your front door step" She gave a quick snap punch to his head enough just to knock him out, she had no reason to kill him.**

**Selene jumped out the window into the air and headed for the last house on her list. It didn't take long to dispose of them since they lived alone. **

**Selene walked along the street toward the 24 hour pharmacy and entered the shop. The pharmacist behind the counter never even looked up at her since she was serving a customer. Selene casually walked in behind the shelves pretending to browse glancing up at the woman behind the counter from time to time and whereabouts the entrance into the labs below was exactly. **

**Selene could sense herself being watched she didn't need to look to know there was a camera in the store and from the woman at the counters sudden reaction of her heart beat increasing Selene knew they where aware of her presence. **

**Playing along like she knew nothing Selene continued to browse as the shop attendant waited till the customer left the shop and pressed the button underneath the counter locking the door. Selene almost smiled as the woman behind the counter was one of the names on her list**

"**Can I help you" there was a small hint of nervousness in her voice. Selene picked up a bandage and walked over to the counter then threw it to the woman. As the woman reached her arms out to catch the roll Selene pulled out her Berettas and shot her in the head. Keeping her guns out she walked past the body of the dead half head human and into the back room where she could hear alarms in the lab below. **

**She reached a security door she could hear about seven guards arm them selves ready aiming at the door for her to come in. They waited silently but nothing happened until there was a light tapping on the door. The guards frowned and looked at each other waiting watching the door. The tapping continued again then progressed into a banging and once again fell silent. **

"**I think she wants us to open the door"**

"**Like hell where going to…" before each of them could discuss the matter the door came off the hinges and crushed three of them flat, the other four began open fire on her, not one bullet struck her she crouched in time firing two bullets out of each gun equaling four simultaneously falling bodies. **

"**Eight down twenty-two to go" She headed down the stairwell shooting out three more guards on her way counting them as she went. **

**She reached the first door of the lab entrance jumping down from the top of the stairs kicking back two guard's heads so hard she broke their necks instantly killing them finishing off all the guards. The remaining scientists scrambled about like mad trying to find a weapon or a way out as Selene kicked the door off marched in guns blazing. Paperwork, plaster and cement dust clouded up though the room as she fired hitting each one of her targets. Only few returned fire with the guns they had quickly taken down by her sharper shot. **

**Only one human remained of the entire organization, he was trying to scramble out a small window. He was half squeezing out when a hand grabbed his ankle**

"**Thirty" Selene said with great pleasure holding him in place as she used the glass of the window to slice him in half. She let the lower half fall to the ground and turned back toward the computers. Taking a seat she opened all the files and began editing the information from immortals to civilians leaving information for the police to think the group was only hate crime not after her family. **

**She changed every little detail she could find in the main system that linked to all the home computers covering up any of her tracks. She got to her feet and was about to set the place alight when she head a thump from behind the steel door into the containment area. **

**Drawing her gun again she moved to the door and peered in what she saw she was not ready for. One of her original wings that had been ripped off hung preserved in a tank, around it more little tanks of experiments in cloning from her blood and test pieces with her blood that had been injected into the flesh, others where they had injected it into various animals nothing had lived. It seemed her blood ate everything nothing could adapt to it. **

**She pulled off the door and stepped into the clean area her eyes looking on in disgust. By the way the parts where kept the labs had paid big money to by these things from the Hurais organization. Selene's anger grew even more when she spotted another label on a cage of a dead dog that had been injected with Saxon's blood. **

**She summoned her hands into balls of flames about to burn the lab down when a most unexpected baby's cry rang in her ears**

"**Oh god no" She was almost too afraid to turn and face what they had done. She put out the fire and headed over to another door at the end of the lab room. At the end Selene found the source of the thump, a woman sat tied up at the end of the cell she had fallen back against the wall blood oozed from her chest. Selene ran over to her and began to undo her chains it was obvious they had kidnapped her to use her as a lab rat.**

"**It's alright I will get you out of here" Selene sat her up to look at her wounds, she had been infected with her blood it was eating her alive slowly.**

"**My baby" She barely spoke, she was so weak Selene could barely sense any life in her.**

"**Where?" Selene looked up trying to pinpoint the baby**

"**There" The woman pointed to what looked like an incubator. Selene ran over to the small chamber that was blocking her senses inside lay a small newborn infant that looked only a few days old. Selene took out her little drive and plugged it into the computer next to the chamber downloading all the information of what had been done to the child. Selene ripped the metal cover off the top grabbed a blanket and gently wrapped the infant up. **

"**You're a mother… only a mother wraps her baby so carefully and lovingly" The woman barely spat out. **

"**Here" Selene handed the baby to her but she pushed the child back**

"**Please take him save him" **

"**No I have an antidote at home for what is happening to you" Selene kicked herself for not brining it with her.**

"**Please" the woman pleaded instead Selene scooped the woman up into her wings and headed out after quickly double checking there was nothing else in the lab. Selene sent a ball of fire into the labs letting it eat everything in its path then charged up the steps into the pharmacy with the infant in her arms and the woman in her wings she charged out the front door kicking it right off running into the street while the building caught fire. A group of onlookers stood in amazement**

"**Hey! It's the angel!" they pointed to Selene who held the infant that began to cry. **

"**She saved the baby from the fire!"**

"**Could be worse" Selene mumbled to herself avoiding looking at the onlookers grabbed the woman on her back and took off into the air. She landed in the ally around the back of an apartment block putting the woman down. **

"**You out its only…" Selene realized the woman was too floppy and felt for her pulse. She was dead. **

"**Fuck!" Selene yelled kicking the Dumpster in a fit, it lifted right off the ground flew down the ally and landed on a parked car causing the alarm to go off. The infant screamed and cried even more at the loud sound**

"**Shhhh… I suppose there is bound to be a hybrid family who will take you" She told herself even more satisfied with utterly disposing of everyone and thing in the 'human savior' group. Selene picked up the mother and carried her over her back out of site to the hospital and put her on the bench outside the emergency exit instead of leaving her in the ally for the rats. At least there they would find her and take her to the morgue. **

**It would be an hour to daylight and Marcus was growing more than concerned. With Roslyn back in his arms and finally asleep he remained by the window. A familiar thump and creak of the roof door distracted him he realized she had come in from another direction. He turned in time to see her standing in the doorway absolutely covered in blood, brain matter, her hair was soaked and partly singed her wings where wrapped around the front of her. **

"**Hello love. I'm home" Selene said rather blankly looking at him.**

"**Congratulations Selene you've become Viktor!" **

"**Selene… you're like I remember… what the hell did you do!" Michael told her walking toward her **

"**It was you… I can't believe it you murdered all those people its all over the news" Michael told her it was why he came up to see them. **

"**Great Selene now you're the serial killer of the year!" Marcus grumbled. **

"**Both of you forget the point those particular humans where trying to kill us!" Selene snapped back at them.**

"… **tell me that is not what I think it is" Michael put his hand over his mouth and back away from Selene looking at the splattered gore on her. **

"**I have to protect my children everyone form the organization is gone for good, that is what matters, now I don't want to hear another word it was my choice my actions I did it so leave it!"**

**Michael backed away appalled at the site in front of him and headed back to his room. Selene marched into her room closing the door behind her with the loud, Marcus grumbled hearing Roslyn cry, he had placed her on the bed. **

"**Now you have woken her up!" he grumbled and realized Roslyn was still asleep**

"**What the?..." he turned to Selene who still had her wings around her middle **

"**Selene… what is in your wings?" he frowned at her eyes scanning the feathers. **

**She slowly opened her wings to reveal the small infant. **

"**Selene where the hell did you take the baby from!" he yelled thinking she had kidnapped the child**

"**I didn't _take_ the baby the mother told me to look after him he was in an incubator in the human's labs they where doing experiments on him, being a mother myself I couldn't leave him… I tried to save the mother but she died" **

**Marcus's face softened realizing Selene was doing good as well. **

"**He looks only a few days old" Marcus got a clean warmer blanket and picked him up**

"**We have space and families that could adopt him. Everything they did to him is on this drive" she held up the dive and placed it on the desk.**

"**Poor little guy… monsters" Marcus cringed at the needle marks in the infant**

"**He's only a baby" **

"**That's why I had to destroy them Marcus, they would have done that to Roslyn" Selene made her point even clearer. **

"**I know. And I know you got rid off all them just be careful" **

"**I was" She said from the bathroom running a shower. **

"**Well we can take him to the doctors to see what they did in a few hours. For now I will give him one of Roslyn's bottles" Marcus called out checking on Roslyn who was fast asleep so tired he didn't wake her. **

**When Selene had come out of the shower she found Marcus sitting next to Roslyn with the infant boy cleanly washed and in Roslyn's old already out grown infant cloths. He was in his arms feeding off a bottle Marcus held**

"**Lucky we have plenty of stuff from Roslyn and the twins left over to look after him" **

"**No" Selene knew what he was thinking**

"**What?"**

"**Where not keeping him"**

"**Why not look at him he's happy and Roslyn will have a playmate"**

"**Marcus we have four children already" **

"**But you're the one who brought him home" **

"**For one of the other families to adopt" **

"**Like who?"**

"**Well I know Duncan and Erika where thinking about another baby" **

**Marcus looked like a little kid not getting his way**

"**Come on take him down to the hospital I will check the drive and look after Roslyn" Selene kissed her on the forehead watching her sleep. **

"**That's one less organization after you honey" Selene whispered to Roslyn. **

"**Selene… you milk" **

**Selene frowned at him confused then down at her chest**

"**What?" **

"**Your milk I have this little one has healed him…" Marcus pointed to where the marks where and how his skinny frame was showing, now his skin was clear, soft and he suddenly gained a little weight. **

"**Well he's alive and now well" Selene watched him.**

"**What are we going to call him?" **

"**We are not going to call him anything take him to the hospital ward Marcus" **

"**Oh come on we handled twins last time we can look after him as well as Roslyn"  
Selene rolled her eyes walking over to the computer and sat down**

"**Fine I will take him as long as you think about adopting him" Marcus had grown a big soft spot for him already now that he had him he remained him of how small Saxon was and didn't want to give him up.**

"**Fine just take him" Selene snapped getting annoyed. **

"**I thought I married a man not a over grown teddy bear" She mumbled to herself. **

* * *

**Christian Jonsson: Yeah thought you would like that chapter. Its not over, Selene still has more targets she's on a roll. Though it might not go so smoothly yet.**

**Sailorfusion: The photo was suposed to represent how he thought he was finally dieing and going to his wife, Selene put the photo in his hands because its the one thing she had when she was in Ordogahz of her family. It was also suposed to show her warrior nature of killing even on request, it was her fault she gave him the heart attack, hmmm it didn't go as the way I thought. Thankyou for telling me that I like constructive critisim I write you review I learn :)**

**Elvishphoenix: She still is part human and there is more to her than just her DD nature she takes her motherly role very seriously. I like your picture too, the wing span and perportion is very good.**

**Synch14: Yes she's taking care of business. "**If were a vampire you think i'd be able to resist the bloodlust?" **if you where? I hope so cause if you where I better start running hehehe I dont taste good really :)**


	94. River

**Marcus stood with his arms crossed watching the small infant as the doctor did the tests and as gently as possible took some blood. **

**Selene barged in from behind Roslyn in one arm a piece of paper in the other**

"**You better see this" **

**Marcus took the paper and began to read. **

"**Tell him when your finished" She left heading for the cells downstairs to see if there was any improvement on the Voradors, to the guards knowledge they just sat still staring at each other the whole time. **

**Selene strolled to Renee's cell and took one look at him. He sat still his eyes black his whole posture limp staring at the TV like a zombie. He had given up all hope**

"**I'm going after your parents tonight" She said with satisfaction. He sat up looking at her **

"**Does that mean I can go free?" **

"**No" She turned and walked away. Stopping at the guard's booth she wrapped Roslyn in her wings **

"**Sorry they haven't said anything"**

**Selene looked at the cells at the end of the corridor. **

"**Yes they are I can hear them" **

"**But look they are not moving at all" **

"**They're not talking aloud they are using their minds" Selene was the only one who could hear it. She charged down to the end of the cell acted casual and took a seat **

"**Still holding you hosts captive then?" Selene snapped. **

"**I told you I would let Theo in control as soon as you let me out" **

"**You have to earn my trust and demanding what you want won't get it"**

**The hybrid woman stood up and walked over to the cell **

"**Please why am I in here I have done nothing" **

"**You are a Vorador you cannot be trusted" **

"**I am not a Vorador please let me go" **

"**You think I'm stupid, I am part Vorador myself I can see you" Selene scorned at her then lifted her hand clenched a fist full of air and pulled it toward her. The woman and Vorador lost all control of the body the yellow eyes appeared along with the black blood in her system being pulled out by Selene's will.**

"**See there you are" Selene with her blood red eyes snarled having enough of their little games she was the one in control not them they had to learn their place.**

"**So you're discovering your powers… I sense a great change in you" The Theo Vorador smiled stepping closer to the barrier. His eyes fell down to her wings**

"**Hello little one" He spoke psychically to Roslyn who pushed herself out the top of Selene's wings to see him. **

"**Cut that out!" Selene psychically roared at him aggressively covering Roslyn.**

**He stepped away from the bars sensing her aggravated power rise**

"**Now there is no doubt you two know each other you where both having quite a conversation when I arrived" She said aloud sitting back down. **

"**Know each other?" **

"**No, just talking about the old time and this little one" He looked at her wings and the little hand poking out the top pulling on her feathers. **

"**All our hopes and future of our kind lye in her"**

"**Your future is about to be sucked out of your hosts body into a containment container if you don't start letting your hosts gain control" **

"**Very well" The yellow eyes retreated in both the hosts Selene could tell they where letting go of their grip on them. **

**The hybrid woman sat up instantly and shook her head adjusting to her senses again**

"**What happened…" she looked around puzzled. **

**Selene watched Theo with great interest as he sat up slowly opening his eyes seeing for the first time in many years. **

"**What… I can talk… I can see!" he could barely open his eyes it was hard for him to adjust to the light and sense of seeing everything. **

**Half open he pointed to Selene**

"**Wing… you must be Selene! You as beautiful as I had thought and felt with my hands on your face" he looked around his surroundings **

"**Where am I?"**

"**I'm sorry to say you are imprisoned you Vorador in you was not honest and took over both your bodies I've only now gained control over them to let the two of you free" **

"**How can we get rid of them?" The woman asked**

"**I'm not sure yet but we have been working on it"**

"**How long since they took us like this?" She asked another question Theo was more fascinated with seeing again in a way he didn't really care. **

"**It's been about nine months" **

"**Then you would be ready to have the baby" Theo asked **

"**No I had the baby well over a month ago she was premature but she's growing well" Selene smiled looking down at her wings moving one so Theo could see Roslyn.**

"**Oh how sweet, oh and she had wings like her mother. She literately does look like a little angel doesn't she… Argh" he choked and coughed Selene knew the Vorador was pushing in quick to see Roslyn. He was too late Selene covered her up **

"**That's what's in me!" The hybrid woman watched as the yellow eyes Vorador looked right at her. **

"**That was not called for" Selene barked at him **

"**I just want to see the baby Selene" He told her as the hybrid woman lost control of her own body and her Vorador took charge. **

"**We let them take charge of their bodies now we should see her" **

"**Very well" Selene stood up and stepped back then finally opened her wings. **

**Marcus left with the infant in the hospital and headed up to Lucian's room and gave a small knock on the door. **

**Lucian who only just got to sleep grumbled answering the door**

"**Yeah?" **

"**This infant, well… lets just say I need to talk to you" Marcus welcomed himself in and sat down. Lucian followed and sat wondering why the hell Marcus had brought the baby in. **

"**Here read this" Marcus handed him the paper Selene had given him. Slowly Lucian's face dropped**

"**That's what they did with my blood…" Lucian looked up **

"**So you brought him here you see him as mine?" **

"**Well he was made… cloned… adjusted whatever with your blood, he has your genes, its not clear how they did it or what they did but in a way you're the only family he has, you don't have to adopt him I would keep him or Selene wants to hand him to Erika and Duncan" **

"**How could they do this to an innocent child?"**

"**Well the woman was only a few weeks pregnant when she came into the store to get a pregnancy test, they kidnapped her and considered the baby not a human as it wasn't born then… well you know" **

"**Selene killed them right" Lucian asked coldly **

"**Yes, every single one she hunted them all down" **

**Lucian smiled **

"**She always was the most feared dealer… its nice to be the other side of her gun for once" The thought of what the humans had done made him feel sick. It also made him want to join Selene in her next raid her point was well clear the humans had to go. Lucian looked at the infant then down at the paper**

"**Nearly all his genes and cells where added with mine, all changed to my structure so he has genes of a hybrid…. but he cant change because there inactive so he's human but they took a single cell form from Selene's blood and manipulated mine like it so he would be immune to her poisonous blood… what does that make him?" **

"**One of us" Marcus answered bluntly.**

**Lucian stared at the child.**

"**You don't have to keep him Selene and I just thought that you should to know" **

"**Even if I wanted to I can't raise him, not on my own… Take him to Duncan and Erika they would raise him well, he would get an older sister too. Maybe I could just be uncle" Marcus nodded and took the infant out. **

**Elaine sat up from hiding under the covers **

"**That's horrible… what they did are you alright?" She asked worried about him**

"**Yeah, it was that poor little fella that it was done to" He faced away and grabbed his coat**

"**I'm going to go find Selene"**

"**Why?"**

"**Because I'm going with her next time" **

**Michael had told Kain what his mother had done it made him sick to his stomach he could barely believe his ears. He found hit mother sitting in the kitchen with her laptop and Roslyn sitting in the highchair throwing soft mushy noodles everywhere. **

**He saw the crossed off list of hers as she checked she had got them all**

"**So it's true!"**

"**Don't talk to me like that" **

"**Mum some of those people did not hate us they had no choice to work there!" **

"**Like the old guy that you felt sorry for"**

"**You killed him"**

"**He had a heart attack" She manipulated the truth **

"**I can't believe this!"**

"**You can't? go down to the hospital ward and look at the few day old infant baby who has had experiments done on him and to half a lot of other innocent people and then say to yourself 'My mum killed the so called innocent people who killed your family, conducted tests on you and pretty much ruined your life, and I think that's wrong even though those same people are trying to kill me and my family" Selene snarled at him angry he yelled at her. **

**Kain's face dropped like a brick**

"**They did what…" He said more quiet in shock**

"**They did experiments Kain on their own kind, a human baby go on go look for yourself" She avoided eye contact giving him the cold shoulder. Kain walked out silently and headed for the hospital **

"**Still young and naïve" She muttered about him flicking a string of noodles off her shoulder. She opened up more files from the organization she destroyed finding more files about the Hurais and what information they had shared, not to mention a rather long list of how to contact them. **

**Over an hour of combing out all the information and letting Roslyn play with her food she combined the information from the drive with what information Renee had given her giving her fairly accurate details of both bases. **

"**Ooo someone has had some fun" Lucian said as he walked in seeing Roslyn wave the empty bowl around then using it to drum on the tray. **

**Selene looked down at the noodles all over the floor, he put her head up and whistled for the Pugsly who got of his pudgy but and trotted in **

"**Clean it up" Selene pointed to the noodles Pugsly wagged his tail and happily vacuumed up the noodles with his mouth. **

"**I'm guessing Marcus talked to you" Selene finally spoke to Lucian. **

"**Yes, that was bit of a shock then again they where cruel unworthy humans so I'm kind of not surprised" **

**Roslyn reached out opening and closing her hands toward Lucian's face, Selene picked her up and handed her too him while she wiped clean the tray. **

"**There was another reason you wanted to see me" Selene knew what he was going to ask. **

"**I want to help, like you I can't sit around we have to stop them" **

"**I wish Marcus would see it that way" She grumbled almost slipping on a noodle. Lucian held his head out of Roslyn's reach **

"**Ah not this time" he smiled then got back to it**

"**So can I accompany you?" **

"**Sure, there are more humans in the Hurais extra hands would be good especially yours since the one I'm going for tonight is on the river bank" **

**She watched Roslyn try to grab his beard**

"**She grabbed hold of it last time and didn't let go" Lucian giggled still avoiding her little hands**

"**Watch it she will go for your hair instead, she's a little rat-bag for grabbing things and not letting go, she grabs my hair" **

"**Ha, ha I see you cut it like the old days huh" **

"**It was getting annoying" She paused wanting to ask**

"**About the infant"**

"**Duncan and Erika" Lucian answered knowing**

"**Oh good I ran her this morning and she has her heart set on taking him" Selene smiled both Duncan and Erika where more then keen to adopt him" Selene picked up Roslyn.**

"**Meet me in the dojo at about eight tonight" Selene told him carrying Roslyn out. She ran into Kain and Marcus who still had the baby**

"**Marcus you where told to take the baby to Erika and Duncan" **

"**I know" **

**Selene lost her temper**

"**Bloody hell Marcus look after _your own_ child I'll take him!" She handed Roslyn to Kain and took the infant from Marcus. She pushed past them storming off still angry with the both of them. **

**The evening passed quickly as it was quiet in the house Lucian, Selene and Marcus slept the afternoon away while Lilly looked after Roslyn, Viktor tutored the twins, Erika and Duncan where fussing over the new member of their family.**

**Marcus was still sleeping when Selene awoke, she took that time to silently slip out from under his arm get up and changed into her death dealer outfit. As quiet as she could go she left him a note and slipped out then over to the nursery where Lilly sat reading a book. Roslyn sat playing with a range of soft toys with Saxon, Selene scooped her up into her arms and gave her a kiss. Lilly looked up at her**

"**You're going _'out'_ are you?" Lilly said in a way Saxon wouldn't understand. **

"**Yes I might be back later" Selene said so quickly Saxon never realized what she said. Selene leaned down and gave him a quick hug and kiss on the forehead**

"**Your being a great big brother I'm proud of you" She smiled **

"**Best of luck to what you're looking for" Lilly grinned going back to her book. Selene stood up and left heading for Sophia's room she found her colouring in, in her book. **

"**Where are you going?" Sophia already knew she was going out.**

"**Just to sort out some things"**

"**Making it safe" **

"**Why do you say that?"**

"**I heard you say it to dad" **

"**Well in a way yes" **

"**Cool, get the bad guys mum" Sophia gave Selene a kiss on the cheek and a hug good luck**

"**Thank you sweetie" Selene felt good about going out after seeing all her children, they where her strength to her they where everything in her life to live for. **

**She walked down the stairs smiling to her self finding Lucian in the dojo as he said.**

"**Good you're here" Selene was surprised to see Lucian clad in black leather**

"**You could past for a death dealer" **

"**Almost" he smirked picking up a gun. **

**Each of them loaded up on weapons and headed for the garage. They hopped into a black unmarked car when Selene noticed Marcus standing next to her beside the car. She rolled her eyes and sighted heavily then wound down the window**

"**Marcus…" **

"**You didn't kiss me goodbye" He cut her off. She realized what she just said**

"**Well I didn't want to wake you"**

"**I know" he leaned in the window and gave her a kiss.**

"**Good luck not that you need it" he handed her a paper bag**

"**Here's your dinner, you going to the river base right? Well I will send a search team if you're not back by first light. Have a good night honey" He turned and walked off. Selene sat holding her paper bag in shock **

"**I think I speak for the both of us when I say neither of us saw that coming" **

"**No" Selene put the bag on the passenger side floor started the car pushed the gate and door button before Lucian knew it Selene speed out the drive.**

* * *

**Christian Jonsson: Well I could of had Selene eat them all only one problem. The size of her stomach. Fromt he profile of Kate Beckinsale she is approx the same size as me and I dont have a very big stomach, I coulnt image Selene eating over a 100 humans and have room without vomiting or a toliet break. Yeah I cant help but making Marcus a softy... well as soon as a particular something happens he ain't so soft (only to his children he will show kindness) anyone else in his path he will get pissed. **

**elvishpheonix: Hahaha yeah they had been reading the paper. Naive humanslol.**

**Synch14:****Blood lust of not I dont think I'd stop to ask Id rather be concired about being eatten. Well they had Lucian captured for all those years so it had to be his genes, not to mention hybrid genes since Lucain turn hybrid before he was captured.**


	95. Where lines meet

**Lucian was quick to learn Erika's opinion on Selene's driving as a suicidal lunatic was not a joke at all, by the time Selene had reached the river bank he had made finger holes in the seat holding on. **

**She stopped the black car down across the river out of view, they where under the cover of full pitch black nightfall. She climbed out getting onto the roof of the car perching herself on the roof of the car she lifted her scopes and scanned the area. **

"**See it?" Lucian asked **

"**Sure do. The boat shed" She answered her face changing to a smile. **

**The entrance had changed since Lilly and Kain escaped, not that it mattered to Selene no barrier seemed to slow her path of destruction. **

**The guards stood per usual in the main entrance all sensors on high alert since the 'human saviors' demise. **

**The two idiots still in the security booth sat watching the screen overdosing on junk food.**

"**Hey who is that?" He leaned forward looking at the mine yard gate.**

"**Oh fuck!" they instantly recognized the feminine winged silhouette. One desperately in haste picked up the phone and dialed the number as fast as he could **

"**Sir, Sir! She is here!... she's just standing at the gate… yes… yes sir" he put down the phone.**

"**What do we do?" the other asked panicking **

"**Sound the alarm" **

"**Sound the alarm? What good is that fucken gonna do did you see what she did to the last group yesterday!... She's gonna kill us all! Every last one of us!"**

"**Oh shut up! We have way more fire power and technology then them! Mason said sound the alarm so sound the alarm!" **

**He swung around and activated the silent alarm, immediately the guards sharpened their senses and looked aware.**

"**She's here" A voice came across the captain's radio. **

"**I know… I can see her" The captain stood watching as Selene walked though the gate toward them**

"**You know what's the point of a silent alarm when immortals like myself have the sharpest hearing in both normal sound and telepathy?" Selene asked them ever so casually. They stared at her unsure of her actions, she had nothing in her hands but that meant nothing she could use powers without moving a muscle. **

**At least twenty guards rose from their hiding area and aimed their weapons at Selene.**

"**That's the queen" one soldier whispered to the captain**

"**I can see that" **

"**Her eyes are not red, when they are red you have to worry" he continued to whisper. **

"**What do you want?" The captain called to Selene. **

"**Bit of a stupid question don't you think? And My name is Selene, so address me as Selene not 'Queen' or demon" Selene crossed her arms a few flinched at her subtle movement. **

**None of them knew what to say ask or do.**

"**Mason, come on out surely all these people don't need to die over your selfish cause" Selene knew he was watching her though the security room. **

"**Who are you to demand? We have you surrounded and captured"**

**Selene looked around and gave a smirk as if not to laugh**

"**Surrounded?" Selene took two steps forward, in fear all of them moved back.**

"**I don't think so you're all afraid" Selene continued to look for the security camera. **

"**Afraid… I don't think so" The guard next to the captain bravely snapped stepping forward. Selene closed the few distance steps between them changing her eyes red**

"**You stink of fear" Selene made a quick flinch move scaring the guard who tripped falling onto his back, immediately all of them open fired at Selene's movement ended up open firing on both Selene and the guard. **

**Selene stood still wanting to test another one of her abilities filling herself with bullets, she remained moving about as the guard lay covered in holes dead. Selene stood still, she could feel the burning patches of pain in her body she decided it was not a good idea to do it again. She frowned as she couldn't see in her left eye some bastard had shot her in the eye, now her black socket oozed black and red swirled blood. She lifted her left hand and dove her finger into her eye socket and wriggled it about a bit then put her thumb in. All the humans stood out of ammunition staring in horror as she had her fingers in her black bleeding eye. With a small almost pop like sound Selene pulled the bullet out and looked down at it with her good right eye. She dropped the bullet and covered her eye with her hand then ran it down her face wiping off the blood. By the time her hand had passed over her eye it was fully healed giving her all her vision back. In moments copying Lucian's trick she stood still as the bullets wedged in her body fell out of their fleshy beds and fell onto the concrete by Selene's feet sounding like a metal detector at a Goth concert. The humans looked at each other fearful of what they could she would possibly do to them, Selene could feel and smell the fear in the air it was almost as enjoyable and as intoxicating as their blood. **

**Almost.**

**Selene made a coughing sound rising a bullet that had landed in her stomach to her mouth rattled it around her teeth then let it to rest on her tongue. She smiled at the captain, he was the one who shot out her eye and she knew it. **

**She spat the bullet out at such speed it was the equivalent to a gun shot shooting though his left eye and out the back of his head, the only sound was of his body hitting the ground. **

"**Well I gather Mason is not going to come out" Selene mumbled getting shitty. Sighing she slumped her shoulders and walked toward the door**

"**Guess I will have to go in myself" Before she reached the door four trucks pulled up full of armored soldiers they all scrambled out, guns high aimed at her.**

"**How predictable" She could tell there were well over one hundred humans with weapons aimed in her direction. She lifted her hands up in the air pretending to surrender and got down on her knees. They all homed in on her thinking she couldn't withstand this many humans. Just as one drew a needle the sound of the river became a roar the water flew into the air in the shape of a large hand with claws and came flying down sweeping them all up swirling around those who ran like a snake and pulled them into the large hand of water. Selene had jumped up onto the shack roof well out of range and sat watching Lucian in his awesome power and control of water as he stood on top of the boat shed. Lucian lifted his arm after picking up all the humans and swirled it in a whirlpool motion spinning the humans around and around, the water swirled up like a tornado until it had so much speed with the weight of the now dead drowned bodies it began drilling a large hole in the earth toward the base below. Lucian swept the bodies aside as the concrete and steel of the meters below was now exposed. **

"**My turn" Selene jumped off the shack roof and to the edge of the large hole looking at the seal below. Lucian landed beside her and looked into the hole below.**

"**Now that's a hole, big enough for you?" He crossed his arms smirking. She completely threw him off with her answer**

"**I like it bigger" **

**He never expected such an answer to come from Selene**

"**Ladies first" Lucian stepped back letting her open the way. Selene spat over the side onto the concrete, the tiniest of amounts ate a huge hole in the metal and concrete. **

"**That small amount did that?" Lucian muttered in amazement looking down. Selene jumped into the hole below right down into the complex. **

**She landed in a bare corridor, Lucian landed behind her facing the other way covering her back. **

"**We should spit up" Lucian told her**

"**No my powers I intend to let lose I need to know where you are at all times so I don't accidentally kill you"**

**Lucian was beginning to wonder how strong Selene's powers really where. **

"**This way" Selene was eyeing up a room at the end of the corridor.**

"**It's too quiet" Lucian noticed his ears almost perking up. **

"**Most the guards where drawn out into the yard above" Selene thought heading into the empty room. **

"**I can't sense anyone"**

"**I can, he's here… I can sense him" Selene headed down the stairwell to the rooms below. **

"**Everyone is gone…" Lucian couldn't sense anyone.**

"**He's leading me to him…" Selene knew he was still watching her. **

"**I have a bad feeling about this, something isn't right" Lucian insisted on warning her. **

"**Lucian if you want to go wait in the car, go, otherwise keep your senses sharp" **

**They continued though the labs picking up information on the computers as they moved along going down the levels. **

"**Wait I can sense something… heaps and heaps of them" Lucian sniffed the ground.**

"**I know I sense it too… they have all moved to the security room in the lowest level and _him_ he is waiting for me… bastard"**

"**Him? Mason? How would he know" Lucian snared about the pity human. **

"**There" She pointed to the camera in the corner of the room. **

"**Alright now we will separate, he is in the next room I will face him the score I settle with him is a personal one I will do alone, you sort out where the humans are hiding then deal to them" She ordered he was happy enough with that. **

"**See you in an hour or so" he said watching her strut off toward the large steel door at the end of the room.**

**

* * *

Sorry I took a while to post achapter Im strugling with my health at the moment and have not been the best, and sorry this is not a terribly longchapter Im back at courseim struggling to jugle everything. -Evelyn-

* * *

Synch14: It seems so, in the book Selene finds it hard to deny her true nature of feeding on blood. :") thank you That was very kind of you to say though you have never seen me, when I was young everyone used to nickname me Elvin because I havemore pointedears then normal people. I havent decided on a name for the baby yet. Who's romance started?**

Christian Jonsson: Yes I meant her drink their blood, you have about 8 liters of blood thats alot of blood and weight :), Selene is a tidy eater unlike Viktor who is a butcher almost biting their necks so bad it severs the head.

Elvishphoenix: Whats really in the bag? hahaha your not stupid.

ehlayah: what is a... "Twissler?"

googly googly: Thankyou, I did put Marcus and Selene together for the reason there are Marcus and Selene fans (very few) and there is litratly well over 100 micheal and Selene stories not to mention one better the sequel will surely be a bit more on them :). I do plan to write a Micheal/Selene story in future time :D. Once again thinkyou very much for the review.


	96. Looming eyes

**Home at the castle Marcus was not waiting at the window like he did the night before since Lucian went with her he was more relaxed looking after his children. They where all cuddled up in the large double bed with him watching a movie, Roslyn sitting of course with Saxon playing with a soft toy. Even Kain and Lilly sat with them Lilly was always a part of the family and now even closer.**

**To Marcus this was his life his children was everything even spending time with him, to him when they where born was when his life began, like waking up from a long cold dream into the morning sun. He smiled down at them as they giggled at the comedy on the movie**

"**You lot want some chips?" **

"**Yup!" The twins jumped **

"**Just don't get to many crumbs in the bed or your mother will kill me" Marcus said rolling his eyes then got up. **

**Lilly now having more room snuggled in closer to Kain who responded with wrapping his arm around her tighter. **

"**What are you thinking?" She asked looking up at the expression on his face. **

"**That maybe next time I will go with mum"**

**She pulled back looking at him with a serious expression hoping he wasn't serious**

"**There is no way she would let you" **

"**She can't stop me"**

"**Well there is no way I am letting you!"**

"**Lilly I thought what mum did was sinister and horrible, then I saw the baby and what they did to it and she was right, these people are monsters, monsters who want to… to us you know" Kain said in such a way the twins wouldn't hear**

"**She slaughtered them all, that means you would?"**

"**They have to be disposed of Lilly mum is doing it for our safety, their safety and a safe future for when we have our children I see this now" Kain explained. **

"**Fine. I'm going to get a sweater I'm cold" She pouted not happy with the decision and marched out.**

"**Lilly wait" he marched after her, the twins where so into their movie they didn't notice let alone care. **

"**Lilly please!…" as soon as he was out the door behind her she disappeared with a puff of air teleporting away from him**

"**Shit" he perked his senses to see where she had teleported to instead he spotted Marcus staring at him in the hall.**

"**I'm glad Selene can't do that… to my knowledge" Marcus muttered walking toward Kain who huffed and crossed his arms**

"**Sometimes you are so much like your mother" Marcus couldn't help but note at Kain's body stance. **

**Lilly had teleported a short way to the second floor below just enough giving her a gap. **

"**Selfish!" She muttered about him thinking he was only thinking of himself and that he never even took into consideration on how she felt about him going. Very much like his mother, as Marcus had taken the delight to point out. **

**She almost took a step when she noted she was standing outside the door of Michael's room. To her Michael seemed such a placid nice natured person a trait that had passed to Kain but was not always seen. Deciding to catch up or say hello she stepped into the doorway of the already wide open door**

"**Michael?" She looked into the shadowy room and spotted Michael fast asleep on his back lightly snoring after a hard days training from Kahn.**

**She sighed and stepped out the room, for a moment the room was still, nothing but the light snores was herd until his eyes opened. **

**Opened glowing yellow, the snores quickly stopped and he sat up looking to where Lilly had just been standing. With a blank look on his face he got up grabbed his coat and headed out. **

**Kain jogged around looking for Lilly but there was one problem with immortals they roughly knew where the other one was, he followed her but she sensed him and kept walking avoiding him. That was until she went to her parents room Kain stopped following.**

**Erika stood rocking the small male infant rubbing his back trying to get a burp out of him **

"**What's the matter?" Duncan asked knowing immediately by the way she marched in and flopped on the bed she was upset about something.**

"**Nothing" She moaned like most her age. Duncan sat next to her **

"**Come on come and tell dad all about it" **

"**It's nothing just a bad day" She lied **

"**Nothing a hug can't fix" He grabbed her and gave her a big warm hug, she hugged him back more upset then she had thought. **

"**You're still my baby girl" He gave her a kiss on the forehead. Erika walked back in from the nursery after changing his nappy. **

"**What did you name him?" Lilly asked sitting up looking at the baby.**

"**We where thinking since his father/gene creator is Lucian we could call him Lukas" Duncan told her, her mother was quite quiet. **

**Lilly smiled looking at her new little brother**

"**Mum you look exhausted"**

"**That's how it goes" Erika said happy, just tired handing Lukas over to Duncan. Lilly now feeling better got up perkily**

"**Well I'll go down and make some hot drinks then we can sit down and watch TV, a movie, chat or something" She felt better after a hug from dad. **

"**Sounds good" Erika said forcing a smile. **

**Lilly headed out expecting to see Kain wandering around flapping about, but she didn't. She hummed to herself heading down stairs to the larger kitchen on the ground floor as it had the better ingredients for the hot drink she made with chocolate, blood and raspberry sauce. At the base of the stairwell there was a crack of thunder outside then the power cut off in the castle stranding her in the pitch black stairwell. **

"**What the?" She looked up at the lights wondering why the generator was not kicking in. **

"**Odd…" She wandered slowly down the hall waiting for the power that should have come on by now. **

"**Come on" She muttered when she head footsteps heading her way. She turned around to see Michael coming from the basement direction**

"**Ah Michael do you know what's going…" She saw his yellow eyes and froze, more fear was instilled in her as possessed Theo and the hybrid woman with their yellow eyes glowing brightly in the dark stepped out from behind him. **

* * *

**Well the site is finally launched,** **Click on my name (profile) thingi to veiw it. Not all area's of the site are avalible but Most all the Song to the Siren area is. If you like the site PLEASE say so in my guest book that would be most wonderfly appreaciated! thankyou sorry its a week later than I said**

**-Evelyn-**

**PS, sorry this is a short chapter I have so much Polytech work to catch up on.**

* * *

**Synch14: Whatever... no offence but feck I hate that saying and 'whats up' its so... slurr. Not all babies are cute, till you have your baby you would say they where but none are as cute as your own. Lucius is same pronouced as Lukas? sort of similar I had to do it spelt different because it lowers the chance of character confusion espesially since I write the wrong name by accident alot of the time. No she didn't feed off any humans in the book only bit Michael thats it. **

**Christian Jonsson: Sorry didn't mean to be snappy :) Noblood yet no, next one will but I want to be feeling better before I write it so the fight scene is (I hope)wellwritten not just "punch, whach, stab" its over. Sorry It will be a day or so before I can write it. Thankyou for thekind well wishing for my health. **

**Elvishpoenix: Selene is becoming a little arrogant in her powers and wants to push them to really see what she can do, what the Vorador said had intreged her.**


	97. Busting a boiler

**Selene pushed open the large door to reveal a stair way. She submerged into the dark and floated her way into the large stuffy boiler room below. In the middle of the metal grid floor Mason stood holding what he thought was Viktor's sword. **

**Mason stood with metal plates over his neck and shoulder covering the large area she bit out of him. **

"**How is it possible?" **

"**It is I am the first ever to survive your bite" Mason snapped. **

"**By very little" Selene observed the artificial braches all over his body making him look like he was half robot, on his back was what looked like a small pump of liquid Selene realized was antidote for her poisons blood and saliva. **

"**So you didn't survive your using an antidote to keep you alive" **

"**An enhanced gene therapy mix, I took your powers and your son's and made it into a treatment that would give me the equivalent strength and power as an immortal without becoming one!" He smirked sinisterly.**

"**You won't live long enough to try them out" Selene growled and leap at him with her claws out faster then the speed of light, she got a rude awakening as he moved fast enough dodging her attack grabbing her by the neck and flung her into a hot boiler denting it. It burned and melted away at her coat, she ripped it off before it melted to her skin. She sat him in shock that he had managed to react to her attack so fast**

"**Impossible!" She gasped**

"**Science over comes everything" **

"**You gone against everything you believe you are a demon yourself now having that pumped into you!" **

"**Oh Religion? Huh that was a cover to get them to follow me and besides I am still human, just with an immortal aid" his smirk and tone was cold and arrogant. **

**She gave a hiss pulled out her guns and open fired on him. Like she had done he stood still letting all the bullets fall out of him onto the ground. She dropped her empty Beretta's glaring at him**

"**Now you know what its like to face someone like yourself, how does it feel to have someone more powerful, able to kill your family Selene? That's how we humans feel with you immortal looming up in that castle if at any time you feel _'Hungry'_ you can do what you want" **

**His point was a valid one**

"**We never preyed on anyone!"**

"**Really? You didn't but Viktor did. And on your own family" **

"**That was the past…"**

"**But he is still alive!" he cut her off walking in a circuit around her. **

"**Oh right and now you are going to lay it on my, but I already know Mason your great grandfather was in league with my father and all that shit I know! And I know to my disgust I am related to you!" She swung at him he dodged and moved out of the way then continued to walk in a circuit around her**

"**Yes you of the famous bloodline so am I but I am not contaminated"**

**She scowled at him and his scarred features he was a spitting image of his great grandfather. **

"**There is and always be one race more supreme than the other! It ends here!" She snarled changing into her black mist form flying at him he leapt clean out of the way and attached to the wall like putty. **

"**Coward you started the fight you can finish it" Selene yelled chasing after him. **

"**I would if you fight fair" He jumped down off the wall waving the sword about through the black mist it did little. She took her evolved form for the first time in years, her black smoking bat like wings lifted high her deep red skin and glowing red eyes itched to suck the very life out of him. He lifted his sword swinging at her recklessly, she moved each time narrowly avoiding the blade **

"**I have trained in every combat there is to aim to destroy you" he snarled as he swung she growled and swiped back finally striking him sending the sword flying across the room **

"**You may have power and training but I have experience" She grabbed him by the throat attempting to crush his airway. **

"**So do I" he choked back lifted his leg and kicked her back flipping her over flat onto her face. **

"**You will die at my hands Selene that is after I've cut you into pieces for experimenting!" he ran and fetched the sword.**

"**All who have said that have died at my feet, cousin" She spat and jumped onto his back and attempted to yank out a pipe linking to his treatment. He grabbed hold of one of her wings and swirled around swinging her by her wing then finally let go throwing her against the large iron wall. She bounced off the wall and fell to her knees. **

"**Cousin? No, no it's Uncle my dear corrupted niece"**

**Selene stared up at him**

"**That's impossible if you where human you would be dead"**

"**I know, but you see the formula of immortal life without the bloodsucking virus was invented years ago…" He leaned in closer **

"**Do you not recognize me niece I took your photo with Cane and my wife" She took the opportunity to slash his face catching him off guard while he was boldly swimming in his own arrogance.**

"**So you never really wanted to destroy us only take our immortality" She hissed kicking him in the stomach flinging him across the room. **

**He landed hard on the metal grate cutting his face his body made a clanking sound as it rolled along from the braces. As soon as he stopped rolling he flung himself to his feet to receive a punch to the nose then another to the jaw then one to the chest knocking him back down.**

"**You are not my family!" She growled not willing to accept it. She picked up the sword he had dropped and held it clenched in her hand**

"**Oh but you are" he said as blood dripped from his mouth**

"**Yes I wanted the immortality without the consequences but your kind still ruthlessly kills and feeds on us! What you did to the other human group was the proof!" He managed to roll under her fast enough and kick her in the spine then snatched the sword from her hand. She flipped over him snatching it back flinging it away she had had enough of this debate she picked him up and slammed his face into the side of the hot boiler. He screeched as his skin began to burn and melt against the hot surface. In desperation he managed to grab hold of her wing again instead of swinging her he squeezed the tip of the wing. She yelped letting his head go, even though all the pain of having his face half burnt off he did not let her wing go, he had discovered her Alkalis heel. He dug his claws into the bone breaking it slowly by fracturing it as he squeezed. She doused her body in flames making herself red hot but he still held on **

"**It's hopeless to fight Selene where both immortals we'd be here forever!" he reached down and picked up the sword. She tried to pull free but the pain was too great, it was somehow weakening her. **

"**But I have the key to your destruction this is the only thing that can kill you" he held up the sword**

"**I did my research" he dove the sword into Selene's chest so hard it drove into the metal wall behind her pinning her. The blade had driven right though her lung and had sliced a cut into her heart. He let her go and stepped back he watched has she gasped in pain and changed into her normal winged form, that form perished into her Vampyre from the wings disappeared into her back, her eyes changed blue then to brown in her human form.**

"**Sorry my niece but my brother would have wanted this" he stepped forward watching her body become limp in its original human state. **

"**Selene!" Lucian called staring at her limp body**

"**Why hello you came to be next then?" **

"**I'm going to rip you to shreds!" Lucian snarled with such fury. Mason stood up turned and faced Lucian**

"**I destroyed your Queen you are no match for my power!"**

"**I never accused you for killing her!" Lucian grinned.**

**Mason huffed then froze as a violent pain dove though his chest. Looking down he saw a blade sticking out of his chest**

"**How…" he fell to his knees and looked up to see Selene glaring at him**

"**To kill me '_uncle_' you have to have the real sword, this one" Selene lifted Viktor's sword from her back under its hiding place. Mason blinked a few times registering what had happened. She had driven the blade right though the antidote blocking the system and right out his chest locking it in place. **

"**You think it's over?" He screeched feeling her poison in his system beginning to burn eating him alive. **

"**The real masters pulling the strings to this organization haven't even shown their faces yet" his last words gurgled. Selene watched with no remorse, he took Saxon and cut of her own wings that was enough. **

**The walls began to crack and the moan of metal as pressure of the room next door full of water began to over flow. **

"**The walls are cracking… what did you do?" Selene yelled to him**

"**I drowned them by filling it with water though the vents!"**

"**If the water brakes though it will cool the boilers to fast and explode!" **

"**Then let's not stick around to see it!" Lucian and Selene ran at their inhuman speed up the stairs and thought the halls past the cracks and leaking water around them. Loud rumbling and twisting metal echoes chased them from cooling boilers below, as they ran out into the night air though the security door the first large boiler exploded sending a rumble though the earth shaking it about.**

"**Come on keep going!" Lucian yelled looking at the large pieces of metal flung into the air as more boilers blew flinging large hunks of shrapnel the size of trucks into the air. **

"**Get to the car" She called for him to lower the water in the river for them to run across. Lucian lifted his arms and parted the water they ran up the bank and got into the car. **

"**Well that's one way of getting rid of them" Lucian gasped for air licked his lips then picked up the paper back Marcus had given Selene**

"**Why not have a snack while we watch the fire works then?" He opened the bag and looked in**

"**What the…" Lucian pulled out a packet of sandwiches with a note then handed Selene the bag. She looked in to see a number of destructive weapons she could still yet put to good use. She smiled with a slight blush and picked up the note with the sandwich. She read the note aloud**

"**Selene, here is a lovely combo I'm sure you will love, enjoy yourself and have an explosive good time, lots of love your kitchen Bitch, Marcus" Selene giggled like a young girl **

"**How sweet" She smiled flattered. **

"**Most normal couples pack a feed or give flowers" Lucian rolled his eyes and picked up the sandwich. **

"**Lucian it's not worth your life" She frowned at him**

"**It's poisoned?"**

"**No its mine" She smirked and quickly snatched it and opened it up. Lucian stared at her like a kid who had just been beaten up and his lunch money taken by a bully. Selene tried not to laugh she was in such a good mood from the note and Mason's death. She handed him the other half of the sandwich **

"**I was gonna say…" Lucian smirked at first but was cut off as the final explosion of the largest boiler blew the building that was engulfed in flames sky high.**

"**Oh shit, GET OUT!" Selene yelled, she grabbed the paper bag and both of them leapt out of the car as a huge chunk of steel and concrete flew though the air and landed right in the middle of the car. **

**Selene sat up thank full she had gotten the bomb out in time, she then looked up and around for Lucian**

"**Lucian! Lucian!" She got up beginning to panic at his disappearance**

"**Here" Lucian walked around the car with his mouth full of food**

"**Sorry I couldn't answer I had my mouth full" **

**Selene glared at him thinking something had happened to him**

"**Oh! You'll be where Saxon got that from!" she rolled her eyes.**

**Both of them threw themselves to the ground as a helicopter flew over head toward the flaming mess across the river.**

"**Its one of theirs" Selene could tell by the crest on the side of the door. **

"**Well we better start walking" Lucian thought the mission for the night was done.**

"**No we take down the chopper" Selene changed her form back into her normal form out of her Vampyre form.**

"**I didn't know you could do that"**

"**Neither did I till Mason stabbed me" **

**They made there way back across the river and hid behind a shed looking at the chopper that just landed to asses the damage. **

"**I have an idea" Selene pulled out her pocket computer and opened it up then took the tracer, detonator and bomb.**

"**What are you doing?" **

"**Watch" She programmed the detonator to blow up all three bombs and connected them to the tracer. **

"**Wait here" She grabbed the bombs and changed into her mist form. In haste she hovered over to the helicopter and attached the bombs to it before the humans climbed back in and took off. **

"**Clever" Lucian grinned realizing her cunning plan. She hovered back as the helicopter took off back to its home destination**

"**Right lets get the signal" **

**They climbed up onto the roof of the shed and watched the where about of the helicopter on the computer screen that traced it on a map. After ten minutes it stopped at a location that Selene worked out to be the old mines.**

"**Good there at base" She lifted the detonator and pusher the trigger. **

**At the base the pilots had only just climbed out of the helicopter when it exploded killing all aboard, blowing up a nearby truck and pretty much gave the 'I'm coming for you next' message. **

"**I think that does it for the night" Selene stood up, with a sudden crack the roof of the old shed came loose and they toppled into the shed below.**

"**Ouch" Lucian moaned as Selene was lucky to have the soft landing, hence him the landing pad. Selene sat up spat out the dust and brushed herself off.**

**Looking up she couldn't believe her eyes**

"**What the…" She stood up and walked over to the motorbike parked in there, looked at the tag on the key that had Selene scratched into the metal. It was the bike Kain had taken to rescue Lilly.**

"**My motor bike… Kain!" She knew he had taken it. **

"**That's your bike" Lucian frowned**

"**Yes, my favorite bike, Kain _borrowed_" She grumbled and climbed on**

"**Great at least we don't have to walk" He climbed onto the back. With a roar of the engine she veered round and drove off into the night satisfied with another nights hunt. **

**She pulled the bike up into the drive before she even got to the door she could sense the stress. She slammed on the breaks almost sending Lucian flying off **

"**Something is wrong!" She panicked and leapt onto the side of the castle and ran up the wall on all fours into her room with the open window. She reached her room that was dark she became alarmed immediately as she heard Roslyn beginning to cry.**

"**Mummy's coming!" She ran over to the bed and found Roslyn lying on the covers alone cold and hungry. She screamed and cried till Selene picked her up wrapped her wings around her and warmed her up **

"**It's alright mummy is here" She rocked her soothing her. **

"**What's going on" Lucian had followed her up the wall and though the window**

"**I don't know I found her alone" **

"**Something doesn't feel right… I can't sense anyone" Lucian listened sharp for anything. **

"**You wont" Theo stepped into the doorway his eyes blazing yellow. **

* * *

**Remember site is up if you want to have a look Oh and thankyou Elvishpheonix on pointing out that glitch on Orlain's page I fixed it.**

**Christian Jonsson: I hope so and that was not the final show down. Mason just needed to be pushed aside and yes he is officially dead.**

**Synch14: Hahaha all couples do. I like Lucian cause its not a common used name. Don't fight with my girlfriend cause I dont have one :P**

**elvishphoenix: Thankyou for signing my guestbook! yeah the next chapter will be what happened. **

**mago: Yup, Selene has an appitite and Michael's having fun. Maybe they will or wont I cant say, Marcus will change by the 3rd story. Yes I will do a Michael and Selene fic. Eventually:)**


	98. Voradors

**3 hours before Selene arrived home.**

**Lilly stood surrounded in the Voradors frozen unsure of their intentions.**

"**What do you want?" She began to panic**

"**Its just a bodily affair" The woman stood forward reaching for Lilly who wasted no time in teleporting out to the security room where she found the hybrid guards laying dead. **

"**Shit she's a teleporter!" The woman cursed **

"**She will tell everyone!" Theo snapped**

"**Then you find her and now!" Michael snapped at her**

"**Yes my lord" she followed Lilly presence. **

"**I will take the twins and baby, they have our blood. You kill the brother and father, we must hurry before Selene gets back" Michael snapped Theo bowed and they both headed for the master bedroom. **

**Lilly looked around the security room snatching up a torch and flicked it on. The control panel was utterly smashed the only way she could warn everyone else was to go down into the very basement plug in the back up generator and manually activate the alarm. She charged out the door and rand down the pitch black hall toward the cell block which was next to the generator room**

"**Great place to put the generator, not!" She sarcastically snapped to herself.**

**She jogged down the stairs her heart raced hearing running foot steps behind her, glancing back she saw two eyes floating in the darkness on her trail **

"**Shit!" She screeched reaching the door to the cells she leapt down the stairs and slammed the door shut behind her. Renee still locked in his cell watched as she ran in**

"**Hey those freaky yellow eyed people escaped!" He yelled**

"**I know what you think I'm running from!" She yelled at him after locking the door the hybrid Vorador kicked it right off its hinges the door flying though the room narrowly missed Lilly who scrambled to her feet and desperately ran to the bars and phased though them in her clear form. **

"**What the…" Renee was shocked she walked though the bars joining him in his cell. **

"**These bars are designed so hybrids cannot break through" Lilly reassured herself and Renee.**

**The Hybrid Vorador grabbed the bars and slowly began to pull them apart making a hole for her to get though**

"**Oh shit she's breaking though I thought you said the bars where hybrid proof!" "Well obviously, obviously not hybrid _and _Vorador proof" She panicked looking around for something to use to attack the woman or escape **

"**Shit, grab me" **

"**What?" Renee wasn't sure what or how he was supposed to grab her**

"**Just hug me" Lilly grabbed him and hugged him, he smiled for a moment liking the hug very much until his body became clear like hers then everything spun as they disappeared into thin air. They reappeared in the room that contained the generators, and main system. She let him go letting him fall onto the ground flapping about along the floor utterly confused. **

"**Don't panic I teleported us, help me we have to get this generator going and sound the alarm!" She shone the torch onto the generators that looked undamaged. Realizing he may have a chance to escape he played along **

"**Okay I'll help" He got up and checked the cables. **

"**Don't even think about escaping, besides there is only one way out and that is in the direction of the Vorador, the woman with the yellow eyes" She snapped at him as she made sure the security door was locked shut good and solid. **

**Marcus could sense something had gone wrong when the power didn't come back on after a few minutes. **

"**Dad what's going on" Sophia asked not liking the dark **

"**Its alright the generator is broken that's all" He tried to keep her calm lighting himself in his fury orange glow lighting the room.**

"**Pass her here" Marcus picked up Roslyn who began to scream and cry sensing the twins fear and her father's uneasiness. **

"**Shhhh" he calmed her keeping his senses sharp not leaving the twins. **

"**Alright come with me lets go to Duncan and Erika's room" Marcus led them wanting to round up all the children into one room and protect them. **

**They ran into Erika and Duncan in the hall on their way to see them **

"**What's happened?" Erika asked **

"**I'm not sure, have you seen Lilly or Kain?" Marcus asked wondering where the two had gone.**

"**Lilly went to the kitchen I don't know where Kain is" Duncan answered as he held Lukas. **

"**I want to round everyone up" Marcus said wanting to hand Roslyn over to Erika**

"**Take them to the security room just to be on the safe side tell anyone you meet on the way" He told them turning away **

"**Come on" Erika and Duncan lead them away keeping them close, they themselves could sense something was happening. **

"**Why don't you take Lukas as well and I will get Lilly from the kitchen" Duncan suggested. Erika handed Roslyn to Saxon and look up Lukas She turned away and started to walk**

"**Come on you two hurry up" She suddenly stopped turned around and noticed the two of them and Roslyn where gone. **

"**Saxon... Sophia?" She couldn't sense them anywhere they where just behind her now where gone. **

"**Duncan?" She called for him but he had already run off after Lilly. **

"**Oh fuck" She panicked.**

**Saxon and Sophia struggled as Michael held them in each arm, each hand over there mouths as Theo took Roslyn. **

"**Ahh here you are little one" he picked her up and held her high. She giggled and flapped her wings thinking it was now a game. **

"**Listen up if you scream or call for help he's going to cut your brother" Theo said to Sophia then looked at Saxon**

"**If you yell or call for help he's going to cut your sister, you both got that?" **

**Sobbing they both nodded and Michael let them go. **

"**You two and your little sister are very important you know that, you're special and have a special key in your blood to a very ancient race. The key of their survival" He told them. He then said something to Michael in another language they couldn't understand. **

"**Come on our little princess" Theo left taking Roslyn**

"**You can't take her!" Saxon panicked after remembering what his mother had asked him to watch over Roslyn. **

**Michael drew a knife and held it to Sophia's face**

"**Another word out of you boy and that's a slice out of her face" Saxon stopped and looked up at him**

"**You, you where the one who tired to kill dad… not Michael" Saxon said realizing. **

"**Lets go" He grabbed Saxon by the shirt and pulled him away. He led them down toward the cells to lock them up until they where ready to leave. On the way down Saxon looked at Sophia each of them somehow knew what the other was thinking all they had to do was bide their time. **

"**Now both of you wait here" He closed the door, before he latched the lock Saxon grabbed onto Sophia's hand as she drew in a huge breath then blew out releasing a gale of wind around the room. The wind whipped up a small tornado in the room picking up Michael flinging him away along with the cell door. **

"**Come on!" they ran out the cells down the basement hall only to run into the woman trying to break into the room where Lilly and Renee where trying to hook up all the right cables and wires to the right points. **

"**Hello children" She stepped away from the door to face them. Michael came running from the other direction surrounding them.**

"**Careful it seems these two have learned their powers" Michael told the other slowly edging closer. Saxon swallowed hard and stood up strait **

"**I thought you where stronger than that Michael, but you can't even control a… think inside you, you suck!" Saxon shouted at him.**

"**You have guts boy, I made the two of you fight and turn against each other" he gave a horrible cold subtle laugh **

"**I was the one who tried to kill your father, not him" **

"**I know!" Saxon remembered what happened last time he grabbed Michaels arm. Instead he swung around and grabbed the woman behind them**

"**Run Sophia!" He yelled to her, not wasting her brother's sacrifice she ran past the woman who was screeching in pain. Her arm became cold and impossible to move piece by piece of her body moving up became grey and solid before long Saxon had turned her entire arm into stone. **

**Michael tried to grab Saxon and pull him away**

"**No go get her" She yelled grabbing Saxon by the throat**

"**Not to the point you'll kill him" Michael snapped running after Sophia. The Vorador make a vital mistake grabbing Saxon by the throat since now that hand was turning into stone. She pulled it away and grabbed a jar from her belt before she lost full movement to her hand then threw it on the ground smashing the container. Out of the container seeped many Voradors in their black gooey form leaking though the gaps of the walls looking for hosts.**

**Sophia ran as fast as her legs could carry her down along the basements tunnels under the castle. Tears lined her face from the fear pounding hard in her heart. She could faintly hear Michael's footsteps heading her way**

"**Here" a familiar but distant voice lingered down the dark hall. Terrified Sophia jumped with fright desperately looking around to see who called her**

"**In here" the voice whispered again. Stopping she looked around, she lent back against the wall hiding in the darkest of shadow. **

"**I will protect you my child" The woman's voice sang to her again. Sophia too afraid said nothing in return. Leaning against the wall she noticed she wasn't leaning against the wall at all but an old wooden door. Turning around and letting her eyes adjust for a moment she noticed it was the small crypt of her mother's family**

"**Grandma…" Sophia called realizing she could hear her grandmother calling her.**

"**Yes, I can help you! Let me out sweetie" She became uneasy as she sensed Michael coming after her granddaughter. **

**Sophia was terrified of Michael and the Voradors, but dead bodies most of all she would have to face her dead family to save herself. Swallowing hard again like swallowing her fears Sophia turned the large cold metal handle and stepped into the chilling stone room that held the small coffins, in front of each dead long past flowers lye dried up. **

"**Grandma?" Sophia barely spoke so afraid she was shaking bad, her red glassy eyes held the fear in ways words couldn't describe. **

"**Let me out" She called from her box in the very middle of the room. Sophia placed her hands on the smooth varnished detailed box hesitating. The footsteps of Michael reaching the doorway were what encouraged her to push open the lid. She led out a screech of horror seeing the remains then at seeing Michael glaring at her with his yellow eyes in the doorway. Sophia fell back and knocked the coffin on the other side off its stone resting place and onto the floor. Too afraid to open her eyes Sophia rolled up into a ball and began to cry hard wishing it would all fade away. **

"**I warned you for running!" Michael snarled and grabbed Sophia by the hair. **

"**How dare you" The grandmother's voice sounded out of the thin air. **

"**What?" Michael looked up and peered around the room**

"**How did you do that?" he yelled at Sophia who did not answer just bawl harder. **

"**You think you are invincible since you are a half spirit unable to be harmed by mortal hands… Yes I have sensed you wandering my family's home, cowardly hiding behind a host…" Michael dropped Sophia and drew his knife.**

"**Coward? Then why don't_ you _show _yourself_!" He smirked arrogantly then waited. **

**Nothing. **

"**I didn't think so, you can't match the power of a Vorador" A Voradors downfall was always its arrogance. **

**Michael turned to Sophia who sat balled in the same place sobbing he reached out to grab her when he felt his chest pull backward he couldn't breathe as if someone was pulling on his very soul.**

"**You have controlled my Grandson's father for long enough!" **

**Michael managed to swirl himself around to face a ghostly woman figure with half her neck ripped out giving him one of the most sinister of looks. A translucent dark purple haze became sucked out of his chest his eyes glowed brighter than they ever had as she held one hand in his chest pulling out the Vorador from within. **

"**You! You have no… no power over me!" the Vorador arrogantly tried to sneer. **

"**No you have no power over _me_! No one no longer will I have been lying in the darkness long enough!" She screamed in such an effort yanking every part of Vorador out of Michael. A large blob of black ooze flew across the room and out into the all it was surrounded in a dark purple haze. It bubbled and made somewhat of a screeching sound before she lifted her hands up, out of her finger tips intense white light poured out and shone onto the black remains frying it to a crisp until all that remained where ashes. **

* * *

**Shannon: Thats alrighteveryone is busy this time of yearand thankyou for visiting my site and signing my guestbook:)**

**Christian Jonsson: I'm trying to sort of round it all up and head into the final showdown and bring all the lost ends and part of the story together so i cant write to longer battle scenes. There is not much more to go but I am most definatly writing a 3rd. **

**Elvishphoenix: That was the twist I mentioned probably the last of this one. Huh so now that I look at it these stories are now a small sequel trilogy. **

**Synch14: Yes as I mentioned to ElvishP, its sort of a sequel trilogy I will most definatly write the 3rd you'll see why at the end of this one story. Yes I remember I had to do an essay on kanine habbits years ago they also have alpa females too like lions or something like that I cant remember my collage (high school)days I never showed up half the time if I did I was sleeping or got kicked out. Yeah Lukaswill look alot like Lucian I was thinkingmaybe with a shorter beard, just scruffy looking and his hair just a little shorter like Michaels. Other wise everything about himis so alike like walk and talk. **


	99. Bloodline dry

**Kain tried to locate Lilly but every time he focused on her she would move or teleport again he eventually sensed her in the basement after being thrown off by a force he had never sensed before. He ran into the cell black then past them into the dark passage below to find Saxon standing facing a statue of a woman. **

"**Where did that come from?" Kain asked pointing to what was the hybrid woman that contained the Vorador. **

"**It was me I froze her she had a Vorador in her" **

"**Then smash it!" Kain tried to push it over**

"**No! Stop!" Saxon stopped him in the nick of time**

"**The Vorador came out I didn't see where it went the statue is now just the woman she is innocent!" Saxon explained**

"**Then change her back" **

"**I don't know how"**

"**Great, how did she get out?" Little did Kain know or spot was the small blob of black ooze slowly crawling over to his ankle **

"**And where did it go then… is it in you?"**

"**It tried but it can't I already have Vorador blood in me it cannot posses us, it doesn't matter the Vorador in Michael is trying to kill Sophia" **

"**Saxon there is no Vorador in Michael this petty game with you hating him has to stop!" Kain told him off**

"**I'm not petty I'm telling the truth his eyes where yellow and…" **

"**Saxon enough!" Kain yelled at him. Saxon pouted spun around and ran off after his twin. Kain felt his ankle begin to tingle**

"**What the…?"**

**Marcus searched the empty halls wondering what the hell was going on or where everyone had just suddenly disappeared into thin air. **

**Sighing he decided to arm himself and not take the risk and headed back to his room. He took his sword from above the fire place and a chest plate of armour. He adjusted the plate belted on the sword and picked up a pair of pistols when he heard Roslyn calling for him **

"**Dada" she barely got it out clearly. **

"**Roslyn!" he was shocked to she her sitting alone in the doorway slowly crawling over to him. He walked over to pick her up and bent down to pick her up when a large blunt object came down on his head with suck force it cracked his skull but didn't kill him just knocked him out. A mortal with such force would have had their head taken off. **

**Theo picked up Marcus headed over to the windows opened the largest one picked up Marcus and threw him into the bushes to the side below. He stood up strait to see Selene and Lucian pull up the drive **

"**Fuck" he cursed ducking in time so the bike light didn't pick him up. He spun round leaving the window open and snatched up Roslyn who started to scream and cry at her rough treatment. **

"**Shhhh…" He placed her on the bed hearing Selene claw her way up the side of the building then scrambled out the door in time as Selene came though the window. **

**Lilly and Renee couldn't get the generator working the Voradors had tampered with it and both of them knew nothing about generators. **

"**This is hopeless" Renee cursed**

"**That Vorador as stopped banging on the door maybe she has left" Lilly jogged over to the door to have listen**

"**Lilly!" Kain's faint voice she heart calling from the other side of the thick door.**

"**It's Kain!" Lilly unlocked the door. **

"**Kain!" She was happy to see him he didn't say anything just hugged her tight **

"**I… Kain?" She paused something with him wasn't right he didn't let go his grip was getting harder and harder she was now finding it hard to breathe. **

"**Kain… you're hurting me" Lilly gasped confused. Kain's eyes glowed yellow he failed to see an attack coming, all he felt was a hard force whacking him in the back of the knees making him lose his balance letting go of Lilly who was pulled back away from him. She was surprised to see it was Renee who attacked Kain for him to let her go. Kain jumped up, Lilly was horrified when she saw his yellow eyes**

"**It's in him!" Kain growled at Renee who pulled Lilly back to close the door when a black shadow wove around Kain and lifted him off the ground then sucked the Vorador out of him. Kain coughed then fell to the floor unconscious as a second white mist came and destroyed the Vorador in its black oozy form soon after. **

"**Kain!" Lilly ran to his side.**

"**He'll be fine" Sophia and Saxon said running past after the black and light mists. **

**Selene hissed at Theo **

"**What have you done?"**

"**I'm simply trying survive keep my species alive, my blood line running. You can so easily do that Selene you have done and now you have four children, we do not have that luxury" **

"**Yes, _my_ children what have you done with them" **

"**Simply put them aside while…" he stopped turning around watching a group of about ten hybrids running toward him all with yellow eyes. **

"**Ah they are free and with their own hosts" he arrogantly presented them stepping aside so Selene could see.**

"**What's that" Selene's eyes widened**

"**The next Vorador generation"**

"**No that" **

**Theo looked back to see the black mist that was now in the form or a wraith sucking the Voradors out of the hybrids and the light mist behind radiating light destroying them to ashes. **

"**What… NO!" Theo yelled in horror his plans ruined. **

**Selene held Roslyn tighter stepping back out of its path as it charged down the hall draining them all till only Theo was left. Theo turned to run when he hit Lucian **

"**And where are you going?" Lucian grabbed him and spun him around to face the black shadow behind him, he never even had time to realize how close it was till it began to pull him out. **

"**Noooo…" his words faded as the black ooze was pulled free, in moments the light shone and turned it to ashes before it even hit the ground. Theo took in a gasp of free air and fainted to a limp. **

**Selene immediately recognized the black wraith like creature**

"**Father…." Selene backed away, her eyes changed colour as she firmly cuddled Roslyn. The wraith turned to face her, the black hollow where its head was sat still staring at her. **

**It did not attack and the lighter mist stood up beside it facing her hovering still. **

**The twins ran in and spotted their mother**

"**Mum!" They both yelled ran over to her and clung with a hug**

"**Stay close"**

"**No mum its okay I let them out" Sophia said pulling away**

"**You did _what_!"**

"**She told me to let her out and I did then she saved me they where the only ones who could defeat the Voradors and they did" **

"**You let your grandmother and your grandfather out" **

"**I let granddad out by accident but he's not going to hurt us" **

"**You don't know that for sure"**

"**No he said the control over him is lost he is free" She told her looking at the dark wraith. **

"**How? How do you know this?" **

"**We can see them, as they where before they died" Saxon told her**

"**You see them… no you can't, I can't" **

"**Granddad says you freed him from him"**

"**Who?" **

"**Mason, he said he was what kept him here not you" Saxon told her. **

**Selene relaxed looking at the sprits realizing if they where going to attack they would have done it by now.**

"**She said you took her out of one dark place and put her in another they want to be free" Sophia told her. **

"**You can see them mum just focus and try, they said open your mind" **

"**This can't be true" Selene having scars of her father attacking her last time found it hard to believe. **

"**It is mum try" Saxon encouraged her.**

"**Granddad said he used to piggy back you up to the hills on a clear night to watch the stars"**

**It was true, something Selene had long forgotten a memory only she and her father shared. She closed her eyes tight then opened them slowly wanting to see them. Sure enough there they where as Saxon and Sophia saw them standing close even holding hands. **

**She could not hear their words but their smiling expression told everything. They looked down at her still closed wings**

"**She says so this is the new edition to the family" Sophia repeated her words for her. **

"**Yes" Selene answered unfolding her wings showing them their youngest grandchild **

"**She is sweet" Selene's mothers' voice came out of Sophia's mouth as she had placed her ghostly hand on her shoulder. **

"**Forgive me Selene, for my past actions" **

"**I do, thank you for freeing us from the Voradors" Selene smiled thank full her fathers spirit was free and peaceful. **

"**Goodbye Selene we love you but you must leave please burn our remains and set us free" Her mother told her one last time this was the end once and for all. Secretly Selene had kept them there in chance she would see them again now she has she had to finally let them go.**

"**I love you too, I promise I will do it tomorrow" As Selene's sentence finished they changed from a rotten murdered look to a normal warm looking state before they vanished into thin air. **

"**Well there goes two threats gone tonight" Lucian said to break the silence feeling awkward since he couldn't see or hear anything they where talking to air. **

"**Yes… tomorrow we rest wait a day or so before our final assault on the remaining humans, as for now we look for everyone and get the power back on" Selene told Lucian**

"**I'll get right on it" he walked out carrying Theo over his shoulder. **

"**Mum Saxon turned someone into stone" Sophia told her since Saxon was too afraid to**

"**It's my powers I couldn't help it" **

"**That's okay… have either of you seen your father or your brother?"**

* * *

**Sorry its a crapy quickchap.**

**Christian Jonsson: Well I kept her around fora reason and that was it :D, now she's going. Yes finally.**

**Synch14: Underworld... I didn't really understand what you meant unless its sarcasim and you just dont do sarcasium without marking it. Yup Michael is free one and for all. Not act like him, hes not a clone, just influenced.**

**Elvishphoeinx: No I havent been watching Queen of the damned... why? Stone? thats been done many times before that and he does have the power of earth. :D Yes she has finally done her part. **


	100. Life like a Phoenix

"**Everyone is accounted for except for Marcus" Kahn told Selene **

"**I sense him… but it feels like he is far away. Here take Roslyn I'll find him" Selene handed her over to him and headed for her room starting there. She browsed the room sensing him close, she noticed his sword and armour where missing. Her sharp ears picked up a small movement from under the window. She shot over and looked down spotting him in the bushes below to the side**

"**Marcus!" She panicked she could smell his blood. She jumped out the window and ran over to his side**

"**Marcus" She gently shook his arm trying to wake him. He gave a small groan, opened his eyes and looked up at her he smiled seeing her brown eyes softly looking at him with worry. **

"**Roslyn" He sat up suddenly**

"**Take it easy she is fine" **

**Marcus winced rubbing the back of his head**

"**Asshole cracked my skull" **

"**There gone" **

"**Great now we don't know where they are"**

"**No, they are gone as in dead no more Voradors and Mason is dead there is only one more base to destroy and its over" She told him checking his head, he quickly whipped his arm around her waist and sat her on his lap **

"**They we can have a live happily again" He lightly kissed her but she leaned in deepening it. **

**Viktor came walking around the castle looking for Marcus unaware Selene had found him **

"**Marc…right you found him" Viktor rolled his eyes at the rather long kissing moment. **

"**You two…" they still didn't pay attention**

"**Don't make me have to get the hose" **

**They finally broke away and looked at him they both saw is face covered in blood he had encountered a Vorador himself.**

"**What's so important?" Marcus snapped at him.**

"**We have a prisoner on the loose, the power is cut and everyone is running round like headless chickens not knowing what do" **

**Marcus sighed looked at Selene then they climbed to their feet. **

"**Now we look for Renee" **

**Lilly sat on her bed staring at the book she was reading earlier. Kain walked in with two hot drinks and handed one to her**

"**Thank you" She mumbled taking the drink. She was vacant still staring into space.**

"**Lilly I'm sorry" **

"**I know it wasn't you it was the Vorador I'm not angry"**

"**I'm not just sorry for that I'm sorry for not talking to you about going with mum on a raid" **

**Actions spoke louder than words as she put her cup down then cuddled into him hugging him tight. She started to cry a little, she was tiered, sore and stressed from the whole day.**

"**Mum will fix this mess she has almost succeeded and as soon as it's over which it will be we can leave the castle form this cabin fever and go on a picnic or something just the two of us" **

"**That would be nice" She closed her eyes resting her head against his chest. **

**Viktor stumbled on Renee hiding in the library reading one of the books from the Hurais that was from the chamber in Selene's home yard. On his face was plastered with disbelief as he read all the notes of his father and Selene's, including a family tree.**

"**There you are" Viktor snapped marching over to him, he was about to snatch him up by the throat and drag him back to his cell when Selene intervened.**

"**Viktor leave him" She snapped walking in.**

"**I want to talk to him alone" She stood watching till Viktor had gone closing the door behind him. Selene sat facing Renee**

"**This can't be right… dad is not that old" he pointed to the family tree**

"**Your father mastered our genes to give himself lasting life" **

"**But that would mean I'm your cousin" **

"**Why do you think I never killed you? I don't keep prisoners here" **

"**Then if I'm your family as close as this why did you not tell me"**

"**Would you have believed me?" Once again she sounded like Viktor. **

"**Everything they told me then… was a lie it was you half of the family slain not mine and it was someone else not you" **

**Selene fully could understand the pain in his face she slid forward in her chair**

"**Believe me I _know_ what its like to be lied to by a loved one, my dark father lied to me for years because of that I did some terrible things and followed his cause it cut me so bad when I found out the truth. I kept you in the cell I didn't want to kill you your still so young and your mind has been poisoned for a pointless cause passed down over the years that needs to stop. All I want is peace we don't hunt innocent people, if we feed which is very are we feed on thugs rapists murders people society wont miss" **

"**I know you saved that girl the guard let me read his paper" he mumbled still looking at the paper. **

"**I misjudged you… never really wanted to take over the 'family' business anyway I wanted to be a Vet but that wasn't good enough for dad" She looked away when he mentioned him. **

"**You killed him didn't you?" **

"**Yes, a mother does everything in her power to protect her children" **

**There was a moment silence **

"**I'm sorry I'm going to have to lock you up till this is all over" **

"**What? But where family you're locking me up" **

"**It won't be long before your free I am destroying the last base in the next few days you can either stay here or you can go and do something good with your life and study to be a Vet, I'll even give you money its your choice" **

**She called the guards in to take him. **

"**Don't worry after you helped Lilly as a reward I assume you will like your new cell very much it's a lot more… comfortable" She smirked stepping aside as they escorted him out. They marched him down the hall to an empty room at the end of the hall and opened the door for him. **

"**Much better than my old cell" he smirked huffing. **

**The power was soon restored the hybrids began repairs on the damage done while the heads of the castle all slept the morning off, Selene and Marcus ended up with Roslyn and the twins between them fast asleep. Later in the day Selene had her family's remains taken to old hill up the back, a secluded area with only her and close family. Marcus and Kain placed kindling and dry wood against the coffins then returned to her. Selene looked at Marcus who gave her a small nod**

"**Come on move back the fire will be intense" Marcus moved them down the hill.**

"**What is she doing?" Saxon asked holding Roslyn who was watching Selene.**

"**She is saying a few words" Kain said watching Selene engulfing her self in red hit flames. In moments a large wall of fire circled the caskets and began to burn so intense that the bones burnt away to ash. It did not take long before the remains where ash, even where the family stood down the hill they could feel the heat on their faces. **

**The fire died down until it was fully out leaving Selene standing in front of a large pile of ashes. The wind lightly picked up a small amount of ash and carried it into the air it swirled around like the patterns on Selene's wings dancing about lightly in the air currents above. Suddenly Selene felt a peace she longed to feel, a sudden release she had kidded herself for years telling herself she was over it and was healing when deep down it was always there, the cold spot the ball and chain. The air was warm, she knew they were leaving finally free gone from this earth in body and spirit leaving her alone, well she thought looking down to her family not alone she realized she had family all along, just took it for granted. Marcus walked up to her and gently brushed the tears off her cheek she didn't even realize she was crying. She sniffed wiping her face**

"**Selene I have seen you cry over many painful things that made even my eyes water but I think you never had the chance to mourn your family you never cried and let it out" **

**She stood still with a stern look on her face fighting the tears he was right, she fell into him her tears swallowed her up all he could do was comfort her with a hug.**

**The ashes where spread and a memorial stone was placed where the bodies burned while Selene was taken inside.**

**She stayed in her room for the rest of the day just sleeping, Marcus comforted her as much as she needed at the same time leaving to check Roslyn and put her down for a nap. **

**Roslyn woke up in the evening when she should have been sleeping screaming her head off. Marcus came in to see Selene picking her up**

"**You're up?" **

"**Where both up" She said getting a bottle for Roslyn. **

"**Can you gather up Lucian and anyone else that wants to come tomorrow"**

"**For the final assault?"**

"**Yup meet you in the office" She cuddled Roslyn taking her though to the office. **

**Selene sat down and began to feed Roslyn waiting as one by one they arrived. **

**Lucian, Viktor, Kahn, Duncan and Blecher all showed up wanting to help, Selene froze when Lilly and Kain walked in.**

"**No not you two"**

"**See I told you she was going to say that" Kain muttered**

"**You are the next generation you cannot be involved in this"**

"**But…"**

"**No, no buts not now if you where older yes but your only nineteen" **

**Marcus escorted them out **

"**Don't take it to heart she would just be heart broken if one of you lost your lives on one of her raids" **

"**We just want to help" **

"**You will we need people here the Voradors was a perfect example of why the castle needs guarding" Marcus explained. They dropped their shoulders and wandered off.**

**Selene plopped Roslyn and the bottle onto Viktor then opened up maps and plans of the base she attained the previous night. **

"**This one I cannot do alone, it has the most personal weapons and goes over thirty levels deep into the ground it was built on an old mine shaft"**

**They began discussing and putting in their plan of attack. **

* * *

**Sorry another boring chapter its almost over. **

**Elvishphoeinx: Oh Ive only seen QotD a couple of times ages ago. yes her family is at peice once and for all. **

**Christian Jonsson: Well the ending for this one is... sort of happy its oH i cant say anythign cause it will ruin it, but since there is a 3rd one... you'll see. **

**Synch14: You'll have to wait and see. **


	101. The final assult The BASE

**Like before Selene kissed each of her children before she left, this time Marcus was coming with her along with Lucian, Kahn, Michael and Viktor Selene made Duncan stay behind leaving him in charge. **

**She marched down to the garage armed and ready where she met Blecher and a large group of Lycans. **

"**Unlike the hybrids here we know what it is to fight and discipline" **

"**It is appreciated" Selene told them bowing her head a little in respect. **

**Each lot paired up Selene was careful to place Viktor with Kahn so everyone would arrive alive.**

**Each set of in black unmarked cars, to Marcus's surprise Selene let him drive **

"**How will you know what this woman would look like?"**

"**I imagine my auntie would look very much the same as she did years ago" Selene said holding up a copy of the photo mason took of them all years ago. Selene studied the facial features well learning them before she got there**

"**Besides she'll want to find me" Selene told him putting it down. It was still light outside and quite a bit of traffic of people on their way home**

"**Damn I knew I should have turned left"**

"**We have heaps of time" Selene didn't care all that much the Hurais was going to die tonight period no matter what time it was.**

**The car came to a complete stop as the traffic queue came to a halt. Marcus picked up his phone and ran Kahn**

"**We're stuck in traffic… you are two? So are the others? Strange, anyway I can see what's causing it…"**

"**Tell them don't worry there is no hurry" Selene talked over him. **

"**Selene said not to worry… fine" he hug up.**

"**Just wait a few more min" Selene said getting out of the car**

"**Where are you going?"**

"**To the shop" Selene said pointing to the shop on the other side of the road. **

**She casually strolled over making sure her weapons where well hidden and picked up the paper checking the headlines and tabloids of anything on her or the so called 'angel'. She found one article in a tabloid and began to read the articles of what people thought she was one even thought she was a messenger of the lord that all the sinners should watch out. She giggled to their ideas**

"**Hey lady this is not a library you read it you buy it" The short man behind the counter Selene reached into the pouch on her back and picked out a few dollars and slammed it on the counter. **

**Selene came back out to find Marcus getting out of the car**

"**I'm going to go check it out" Marcus told her as she leaned against the car opening the paper.**

**She began to read when she had the feeling she was being watched glancing up over her paper there was a group of people dressed like Goth teens but Selene could tell they where older trying to look young watching her. She ignored them and went back to reading her paper when she looked up again something didn't feel right, she looked around her and over toward what looked like a crash that Marcus was walking toward. **

**Then it clicked**

"**Marcus it's a trick!" She called him back. He flung around as the group of so called try hard Goths ran over to Selene jumping on her back they knew she wouldn't use her powers in public. Two of the humans pulled out her wings trying to grab the tips to disable her, the people around in the street started gasping and yelling about Selene's wings. Selene yelped as one dove the metal spiked jewelry into her eyes they realized the crash and street blocks all over the city where caused as a look out for them, they had foolishly been spotted. **

**Marcus head butted the human on her back that scratched her face sending him flying Selene decided to do what she did one other time and play wounded and innocent to fool the surrounding humans. She crouched laying flat on the road twisting herself as if she where badly injured. The people who stood around where to afraid to intervene **

"**They're killing an angel" Marcus yelled just to provoke them to turn on the humans. One by one slowly surrounding people grabbed a flying Hurais as they landed so he couldn't get up. Only one was left standing, he screeched and made a run for it picking up his phone to warn the base **

"**There coming" he yelled into the phone but they already knew. Marcus ran after him at what he considered a slow pace easily catching up to him. He pulled him to the ground and clamped his neck in his arm in a head lock**

"**You really thing you could outrun a hybrid?" Marcus whispered then took delight in grabbing his eyebrow piercing and yanked it out. **

**Selene kept still she could hear the bystanders walk up to her till there was quite a group around her all watching staring. **

"**Wow she does exist!" **

"**Is she alive?"**

"**I don't know why would they attack her?"**

"**They are Satanists! Evil!" a preacher at the back started to ramble on pushing his way to the front. He was a little confused by the way she was dressed to be an angel**

"**Maybe she wears black to hide from the indecency and evil of the human race!" he continued to ramble on.**

"**Oh shut up and get out of the way" A woman pushed past him carrying a first aid kit. Selene was seen people had taken photos her secret was over. She knew the woman would touch the blood on her face not wanting her to burn Selene opened her eyes and got to her feet. **

"**The lord resurrects the angel here to save us!"**

"**Would you shut up" someone called from the back. Selene stood looking around not knowing what to do or say, she just stared at the people staring at her. She wiped her face looking for Marcus sensing him close by**

"**She heals just like that" Someone muttered to the rest. **

"**She is evil she's a Vampyre crossed with a werewolf she will eat you all!" One of the Hurais spoke out. Whispers and giggles of not believing the man rounded about till finally one woman stepped forward and put out her hand **

"**Hi" **

**Selene silently stepped back wondering any one of these humans could work for the Hurais. She eventually shook her hand after studying out the woman and decided she was no threat**

"**I just wanted to thank you for disposing of that pedophile a while back, I have a daughter the same age as the girl you saved it feels so much more comforting your in the skies and that's one less bad guy" the woman mumbled going on nervous as if Selene was a celebrity. Selene had to admit it was nice intervening with humans who liked her and did not want to kill her family the more humans that liked her the better so she put on a fake smile while wondering where the hell Marcus had got to. She soon noticed Marcus was disposing of the Hurais while she had everyone distracting till they where al1 gone, he dumped the bodies into the sewers below. **

"**You don't need to hide" Someone told her from the back **

"**Can I touch your wings?" another one asked before long everyone was saying it. **

**Before long TV cameras pulled up it was time to leave, they all stepped back as she opened up her wings jumped up onto the roof of her car and took to the air, a few of her feathers fell lose since she was starting malt. Selene decided to fly freely over the city the humans already knew she was coming and bystanders knew she existed. She swooped down and picked up Marcus from a back ally and up into the air **

"**What the hell where you playing at?" Marcus yelled at her**

"**Better humans see I'm good than evil" **

"**Did Viktor and my self not make it clear about secrecy sake?"**

"**We can't hide forever" **

"**We did for thousands of years!" **

"**They would see us sooner or later with the technology now days you cant hide" She debated landing on one of the back roads that was blocked with a so called over turned power line. They walked up to Kahn and Viktor's car **

"**They have blocked all the roads like this so they know when where coming" Selene told them**

"**Call the others and tell them. I'm going to fly ahead and check things down the road" **

"**No stay together they want us to split up and go on foot" Viktor said getting out. **

"**How are we going to pass the pole? We cannot go on foot" Kahn said scratching his bald head. **

"**I do" Selene walked up to the bus two cars back. She knocked on the door but the driver ignored her. **

"**Marcus money" She demanded holding out her hand, he always carried a lot on him. He took out a large roll and handed it to her and she waved it at the driver this time he opened the door. There was no one in the bus as Selene checked on the way up the steps. **

"**I want the bus, now" **

"**You can't by it it's the cities bus" **

"**I'm giving you the money to not care and fuck off, tell your boss someone hijacked and stole the bus"**

"**I can't do that I can't lie" **

"**Great a moralist" Selene muttered. She slid open the window on the side of the drivers seat and pulled out her berretta **

"**Out, now" **

"**Jump?" **

**Selene was becoming quite annoyed she grabbed him by the collar and flipped him out the window into the long grass. **

"**Ouch!" he looked up at the buss when a wad of cash hit him in the face, Selene leaned out the window **

"**Now you don't need to lie" She shut the window and started the buss while the others climbed aboard. She got up and let Kahn drive. **

"**Do you know how to drive this?" Marcus asked**

"**Yup"**

**Kahn backed the bus right up stopped then put it into drive with his foot right down. The buss engine screamed as it was put to the max picking up speed charging toward the pole and barriers. **

**It only took one hit for the pole that was half on a car to fling it off the road with a horrible thud off the front of the bus along with yelling people jumping out of the way. Selene tensed up her heartbeat increased. **

"**Are you alright?"**

"**You have no idea how much I _hate_ busses"**

"**Fair enough you last one wasn't a joy ride" He put his arm around her. **

**Kahn slowed the now rattling bus to a legal speed while Marcus ran the others organizing a place to meet. **

**They met on a back road where the Lycans had run from their cars. They where fortunate that tonight was a full moon giving them even more strength. **

"**Ok our plan is stuffed what do we do now?" Everyone looked at Selene**

"**Then we do it the old fashioned way just pull up pile out and start shooting or clawing what ever you want" **

"**Ok" Kahn sped the bus toward the old mining yard. They had managed to trick the humans with the bus, they thought the immortals where going to show up on foot, they did not expect the immortal express to bust though their gate run over at least a dozen guars smash a oncoming car then and speed through the large piles of earth. They headed right for the main door Kahn put his foot down gaining more speed**

"**Kahn what are you doing!" Selene flinched**

"**Opening the door" He ran over the shooting guards. **

**Selene closed her eyes and got down as the next thing she heard was a loud crunch and crash, the sound or metal twisting about squealing loudly as the Bus smashed though the door. It was very much like her fist bus ride. It fell back as the lights went out, the buss had rolled on its side and fell downwards then came to a sudden stop Selene flung like last time and landed on Marcus.**

"**Are you alright" **

**On impulse of memory she was shaking a little**

"**I officially hate bus's next time I drive" She was not physically affected but emotionally scared from the first time **

"**Is everyone alright?" Marcus called to them in the pitch back everyone answered, Viktor was grumbling **

"**Kahn what where you thinking I chipped my tooth" Viktor grumbled. A very light snigger came from Lucian who had kicked the seat on impact so Viktor would smack his face on the pole. **

"**How about Selene?" they didn't hear her whisper to Marcus**

"**Kahn I'm going to fucken kick your arse!" She screamed now in a foul mood. She got even shittier when she couldn't get out. She drew her claws and ripped a hole in the roof of the bus and climbed out crawling over Marcus.**

"**Thanks honey" he mumbled to himself as he got a knee in the face. Striating up she looked around **

"**We've gone right though the entrance into an empty mine below" She told the others as she lit her hand into a torch. They climbed out and looked around **

"**We could go though the shafts and come through the walls from what I remember of the map it should be that way" Lucian pointed in the left tunnel direction. **

"**Fine we'll split up in twos every lot to a level leave none alive and if you run into Mrs. Alexis Gilford tell her I'm looking for her" Selene put her hand out. They all paired up again and headed off into the tunnels before Kahn left they head a slap as Selene passed by him and whacked him on the back of the head.**

"**Bloody hell, sorry" He moaned climbing into the bus with Viktor and breaking their way out the back. They climbed out of rubble onto the entrance to the Hurais base where numbers of soldiers marched out. **

**Selene could easily pin point where the base was from the alarm inside. They made it to the lowest level by jumping though shafts into the mine below in the pitch black Selene changed herself now at will to her Vampyre form so she didn't damage her wings. They found a locked construction door at the bottom leading them into the base. Marcus grabbed hold of the door and tried to pull it off but it was a reinforced blast door incase anyone threw a bomb into the shafts. **

"**We wont get that open from here, I will go though the vent into the other side" She changed into her mist form and easily made it though the to the other side to be greeted with where they kept all their canines who where trained to attack any immortal by knowing their scent. They growled and snarled at her eyes staring**

"**Easy" She tried to tame them but they wouldn't have a piece of it they where trained to hate her scent. One lunged at her throat another at her chest knocking her down beginning to maul at her. Since she had changed into her Vampyre form she was not as strong, it was her Lycan part that she had never tapped into that came to her defense her nature as also part wolf responded to the dog fight and full moon. It hurt a little as she changed for the very first time her face pulling out her shoulders repositioned, she grew bigger and grew a soft black coat of fur. Unlike normal Lycans her cloths did not rip off she had the ability to morph them with her. She landed on all fours growling at the dogs who looked a little confused to a human becoming a large dog. Selene was puzzled to why her blood did not eat the dogs flesh. They snarled and attacked her in a pack despite her size. Marcus grew concerned as he heard the fright with growling and yelping from the vent.**

"**Shit" He pulled himself up into the vent and gradually squeezed himself though to the other side where he found a Lycan with numbers of cuts and bite marks standing over a number of dead dogs. **

"**Blecher where did Selene go?" The Lycan turned around and looked strait at him he knew those eyes well**

"**Selene… how is that possible" **

**Her ears pointed up and she tilted her head a little **

"**Well I suppose you want to try out your forms" before he finished she ran out the room sensing someone coming. Selene had to admit it was exciting being in a new form, especially having a big enough mouth to bite and ears she could turn around. She easily devoured the guards that ran down the stairs to a cell block where at least twelve humans stood imprisoned on their cell doors was their names, the same names Rachael had told her where innocent slaves. Selene jumped on the guard ripping out her throat then stood up strait. The humans looked mortified when Selene grabbed the bars of the first cell door ripping it off. A young male doctor how was trembling in fear she until she turned around and ripped the door off the cell behind as Selene walked to the next cell her ability to keep the form was only young and she changed back into her normal state with wings. **

"**Don't worry I'm not going to eat you I'm setting you free" She was quick and stern about it pulling off each door.**

"**Follow me if you want to live" She led them out the cell block finding Marcus.**

"**I found the prisoners" **

"**Good I can lead them out you can finish your raid" **

**Marcus took them into the shafts and onto an old service elevator up to an old shed. **

"**Here" he gave one of them a gun and some keys **

"**Keep walking in that direction don't take your time and try not to be seen none of the immortal will kill you they know your names, if you want stay in a hotel if your not from around here" He handed them a handful of money. **

"**Thank you" they all jogged of staying together when the last woman stopped and face him**

"**You're not the cold heartless monsters they told us, if you ever become found out by the media we'll make sure you're in a good light" She swung round and ran off to catch up with the rest. Marcus could now see why Selene wanted to associate in a good way with humans. **

**The immortals made short work of the humans, dining on their flesh and painting the walls crimson red having the hunting time of their lives. Selene was becoming pissed off ripping though walls checking every data base looking for Alexis she was no where to be seen. Selene came out the top of the base into the open air she couldn't find her anywhere. Michael came walking over to her**

"**What's the matter?"**

"**I can't find that bitch" **

"**You'll find her she may want to find you" **

"**Hope so"**

**They waited as the rest came out**

"**Are the prisoners out to?" She asked Marcus who nodded yes"**

"**Well that was quick and easy… too easy" Selene frowned. **

"**What do we do now?"**

"**I have a feeling she is waiting, waiting with a force to get us" **

**She took a few steps looking at the base and bus**

"**But she aren't going to have a base to capture and keep us" She turned around **

"**It might pay to move over to that shed" She pointed to the shed a fair distance away**

"**What are you going to do?" **

"**You'll see" **

**She waited till they where a fair way away before she faced the base again**

"**Lets see" She lifted her hands and put them together. She didn't think it would work or if what the Vorador said about her powers where true. She focused looked at the earth and pushed her hands apart. Nothing happened. **

"**Damn" **

**She dropped her shoulders sighed then tried again she moved her hands apart focused still nothing. Getting really shitty she kicked the dirt causing the earth to shake. She smiled feeling the power rise in her she opened her hands and once again moved them thought the air then… nothing happened.**

"**Oh for fuck sake open up and swallow the base!" she cursed, on order the ground began to rumble crack and part opening up into a huge hole. The ground beneath Selene gave way, with her powers she remained hovering in the same spot. The ground around the base opened up like a mouth ready to swallow the concrete monstrosity. **

"**The base!" Selene heard a woman's voice call, Selene had indeed ruined Alexis's plan. The base sank into the ground crumbling as it fell roaring caving in to the large earths open hungry mouth getting one back on humanity. As the last of the base collapsed into the dust the ground shock and trembled as it closed up at Selene's command Alexis glared at her as Selene turned fully to face her **

"**You still look the same" Selene said hovering down onto the earth as it came to a still. **

"**And my haven't you grown up, I remember Selene the small pretty and innocent child who died with her family. You! You are just her shell and you, you brought shame to our family" **

**That hit a nerve in Selene making her eyes change red opening her wings **

"**Huh two can play at that game" Alexis snapped as her own eyes changed red and she unfolded a pair of wings herself. **

* * *

**Well that is the second to last chapter (Or thrid if I stuff up).**

**Synch14: Lukas wont have powers, he is imortal but no powers he is like the area between immortal and human he was human to begin with then enhanced. You need to be a vamp or Lyc then bitten by hybrid to get powers then again Lukas was born half immortal. I'll think on it.**

**Siconvampire16: Thank you for taking hte time to read my... not short storys. :) they are a mission to get though. There is a final 3rd part to this Song to the Siren triology that will be written in a few months after this one, I also have a new site up its on my profile page thingi. **

**Thanks for the reviews.**


	102. The final assult FINAL BATTLE

**Well here it is the lastchaptersorry for the delay I actully took the time to edit most of it but there is bound to be afew blotch ups. **

**Thankyou -Evelyn-**

**

* * *

**

**Selene's eyes widened and she took a slight step back in shock**

"**How is this possible?" **

"**Simple Mason tried to take the powers without the curse it kept killing people when you changed into this rather divine form and I thought what the hell? I don't even need to feed, for a long time we have tried to adapt your poisonous flesh eating blood but they all died until I realized when your baby with wings was born a girl, only females can have wings and adapt to this for so ta-da" **

"**Then you are the same as me why are you trying to take Roslyn!" Selene growled**

"**I don't Mason did. Huh thank you of disposing of him, a life of eternal marriage to a selfish asshole was beginning to get on my wick" **

"**Stop rambling tell me what you want or I shall beat it from your lips" Selene snapped clenching her fists. **

"**My niece I mean you no harm unless you provoke me to"**

**Selene could tell she was trying to play with her mind**

"**Get to your point _auntie_" Selene snarled sarcastically. **

"**I don't want you or your children dead… I want them gone and every other Lycan, Vampyre and Hybrid we alone will start a pure supreme race" Alexis said tilting her head back arrogantly as she pointed to where Marcus and their squad was waiting. The lot of them snarled and growled at her pointing threat, and headed for her**

"**Stop!" Selene put her hand up **

"**This fight is mine I am the queen, if you want any of my family, clan or kind you will have to defeat me first" Selene wasn't going to take any chances of both her and Marcus being killed if at least one left Roslyn would have someone. **

"**Very we'll I don't need you around I would have disposed of you in time anyway" She hissed. **

**Reluctantly they backed off Marcus was the last to respond finally backing away.**

**Selene turned back to Alexis knowing she would attack while she was turned away, ducked as she clawed at her then swung around kicking her in the back throwing her into the dirt. Alexis grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it up at Selene's eyes, it never even hit Selene's face just stopped mid air then flew right back at her.**

"**Armature!" Selene hissed laying punches into Alexis's face till blood poured from her nose then began cutting her up to try and bleed her to death then laying hits into her abdomen. Like Selene Alexis healed almost instantly**

"**It's hopeless" Alexis managed to get one punch in back then scramble away. **

"**We both know there is only one way to kill one another" Alexis pulled out the sword from her back what she thought was Viktor's sword that she had pulled from what was left of her husband's remains. Selene frowned she had figured out over time it was the only thing that could cause her death. She smirked delight**

"**Oh you mean this sword?" Selene reached to her back and pulled out…**

"**Shit" She felt it was gone**

"**You mean this?" Alexis held up the other sword she had swiped off Selene in the tussle.**

"**Bitch!" Selene snarled**

"**Ahh I have to admit it was a very clever trick you had Mason fooled. But now you don't know which one is the real one" Alexis rubbed it in. Alexis was however trained in sword combat she moved across the dirt at horrendous speed swinging the blades at Selene who moved away trying to dodge a weapon that could do her damage. **

**Alexis finally got Selene slicing a deep cut into her thigh, Selene bit her lip not letting herself yelp with pain she didn't want to show weakness. She limped back for a moment as the wound healed it was the blade in the right hand that struck her, obviously the fake blade since the wound healed.**

**Alexis snarled trying to switch the blades so Selene wouldn't know but she wasn't fast enough and had butter fingers dropping one of the blades. Selene was quick to summon a huge bolt of flames at Alexis with one hand while summoning the blade on the ground with the other.**

**Alexis threw herself back tightly holding onto the blade she had landing on her back in the dirt. She rolled around flapping her wings that where in flames in the dirt trying to put them out yelling in pain. The fire bolt Selene threw was so powerful it created a black trail and divided one mound of earth in two melting the earth together. **

"**Hurts like fuck don't it" Selene yelled about her burning wings, lifted the sword and swung it down at Alexis who held up her blade in the nick of time. She slid Selene's swing away and sent a kick into her stomach flinging her back. Selene flipped and landed on her feet she took a quick glance at the end of the sword to her disappointment it was the fake sword spelt with a C. Snarling with anger she bent the blade in half so there was no more confusion to which blade was which then thrown it away. Selene stood up strait and began to change into her even more evolved form, dark red bone armour covered her body as well as a cloud of black mist, her wings changed from feathers to bat like wings, her hair grew its bright red streaks and her eyes where even more vivid red. **

**This however Alexis could not do, she was human originally gaining the powers not immortal hence not giving her any of the gifts Selene had. **

**Selene hovered up into the air above Alexis in delight the look on Alexis's face was enough to make her smile 'so' she thought 'she is not as powerful as she first imagined'. **

**Alexis grew shitty as she swung up at Selene who to high for her to reach and decided to take to the air herself. From what Selene saw Alexis was not a long time flyer, she was all over the place let alone knew how to turn very well. Selene zipped through the air faster than Alexis could follow trying to take the sword and firing balls of mass force and flames, then bring dirt storms out of the ground when she came close to landing. The Hybrids and Lycans below had to scramble about avoiding the bolts of power and daggers of earth that flung up from the ground. **

"**Fuck if we stick around they're going to kill us with them" Blecher yelled **

"**We can't leave her alone" Marcus snarled back at him for even daring to think of leaving. **

"**Marcus she doesn't want us to intervene, we can move away at least!" Lucian yelled only to be cut off as Michael pulled him out of the way in time as a large point of stone flew out the ground up toward Alexis who swooped back up after being kicked by Selene. **

"**Not too far" Marcus replied looking up for Selene. He could easily identify her as she was glowing red. **

**The group divided scrambling away from the intense battle above Lucian, Michael and Marcus ended up sitting behind an old rusted truck lying half submerged in the dirt. **

"**I hope she…" Before Lucian could finish Selene landed flat on her back forcing her out of her evolved form into her normal form as she was hit from the sky, Alexis had deliberately thrown Selene at them. Marcus stood up worried about Selene who sat up as if nothing had happened. Alexis pulled a knife out of her boot as Selene had glanced at Marcus for a moment looked back only to have the knife fly right past her followed with the sound of the knife imbedding in flesh. **

"**Marcus!" Selene turned only to see the knife in Lucian's back. She swung around to Alexis as the blade of the swung at her, she tried to move in time but the blade cut though her skin cutting off her arm and shoulder. She yelped holding the area that turned black where her arm was, she fell off the truck onto her back, the wound stung like mad since it was Viktor's blade it did not heal. **

**Michael stayed out of site near the back of the truck out of Alexis's site as Marcus had pulled Lucian away. Alexis glided down to land only to have a huge bolt of lightning summoned by Michael to shoot down from the sky and give her one hell of a whack frying her slightly enough to throw her away from the scene and stay back for a moment to recover. **

**Lucian coughed blood as Marcus pulled the knife out**

"**This was meant for me you saved my life… why?"**

**Lucian had thrown himself in front of the knife in time**

"**You have a family to raise both their parents cannot die tonight" the poison on the blade wouldn't kill him but it would take much longer for the wound to heal that's if he didn't choke on his own blood first. **

**Viktor stood with one arm the old rule still applied what happened to Selene happened to him, he didn't bleed since he was in his metal form. **

"**Fuck this if she dies I die I might as well help" He snarled picking up his arm off the ground that was also in metal form and walked up behind Alexis who was still trying to come to her senses. He lifted his other free metal arm and clobbered her over the head using his own arm as a club. Alexis flipped back and tried to kick his feet out from under him but he knew the moves all to well, dropping his arm he grabbed her leg and twisted it back the other way ripping it out of its socket picked her up and swung her through the air into the near by shed. She smashed though the glass landing on her face in the middle of the old concrete floor shed. Viktor looked over to where Selene lay armless Michael couldn't help her since he couldn't make contact with her blood. Viktor picked up his arm there was one trick that would work since he was not venerable to the blade**

"**Michael keep hitting her with lightning while I help Selene" Viktor yelled at him running to Selene's side. **

**Her blood had seeped out into the sand she was looking pale. Marcus brushing her forehead looking lost as to what to do**

"**She'll be fine" Viktor picked up her arm and placed it next to where it should be. Holding his own arm he focused for a moment, in minutes a blue light came out of his chest flew into hers sharing his own ability to heal since he was recreated from her blood. His arm healed and sealed back on to his body hers did the same. In moments she recovered rolling her arm**

"**I didn't know you could do that" **

**Viktor smiled**

"**I am connected to you, you die I die"**

"**Thanks for the guilt" She sneered **

"**No, here" he put his arms out for her to hug him**

"**What!" She said getting up he rolled his eyes and pulled her in hugging her**

"**Viktor I have to help Michael I can't stand around hugging you!" She tried to pull away but he went with her, he was melting himself covering her body**

"**Viktor what are you doing!" Selene said in shock at the sheer cheek of covering most of her up. She realized as his for separated into shapes he was becoming a form of flexible instant repairable armour. **

"**Just this once" **

"**You get cut I get cut, but I can heal us both" Viktor managed to communicate telepathically.**

"**Help Lucian get him back to the castle" Selene ordered Marcus only to see Michael fly overhead landing on a dirt pile behind them. He gave a groan showing he was still alive letting Selene take to the air colliding with Alexis half way up. **

**Alexis flung back into the air turned and faced Selene who climbed in height **

"**Impossible the blade should have killed you… I guess I will have to ram it though your heart instead!" She lifted her arm up to come at Selene when from the ground a orange sheet of fury flung up from the darkness severing her hand that held the sword. Selene swooped down and snatched the sword before it hit the ground then shot up away from Alexis who recovered her hand and reattached it to her body**

"**A limb for a limb" Selene snapped. **

"**You said the fight was between us coward!" Alexis screamed angry**

"**You broke that agreement by stabbing Lucian!" Selene snapped flinging another fire ball at Alexis. **

**Alexis once again moved out of the way in time **

"**If you won't others involved very well" She flew up into the air like a bullet toward the nearest suburban area. Selene shot after her following her scent she arrived landing on a roof top near a school twilight fair Alexis was on the opposite roof **

"**Let's give the '_angel_' a bad name" Alexis had a sinister expression and gleam in her eye**

"**They are only children!" Selene stood up shocked Alexis would be such a coward to prey on those who had not chance of defending themselves. **

"**You are weak" **

"**I am a mother so are you I thought you where the same, obviously this shows who the true monster is!" Selene hissed running along the roof top. Alexis jumped into the air before Selene could grab her and swooped down into the crowd picking up a woman and took her up high into the air. Selene took to the air as people screamed other watched in horror as Alexis dropped the woman from a great height some stood thinking it was a show. Selene slid her sword away and flew up for the woman catching her before she hit the ground. She landed putting the woman down only to have Alexis drop on top of her from above throwing her to the ground taking the back the sword.**

**Selene moved leaping to her feet but Alexis did not swing the sword at her she turned and drove the blade into the chest of the woman who Selene just saved. Pulling it out then turned on the people who backed away trying to leave. Alexis lifted the blade to get a sharp blow to the back of the head and a painful grip on her wings. Selene used Mason's trick to swing Alexis around and fling her spinning into the air. She ran to the woman's side and checked her pulse, her shoulders dropped she was dead. Security guards and police along with the TV camera pulled up heading toward Selene one of the cops was the Selene's contact. Photos where taken of Selene over the body before she could move away**

"**I didn't do this" Selene told the woman officer who hesitated, the surrounding people where to afraid to say anything. The woman officer looked at the blood on Selene's hand from where she checked the pulse.**

"**There is another"**

"**You said there was only one like you, with wings" the officer said not believing Selene this time.**

"**I didn't do this ask them!" Selene stood her ground for a moment then took off into the air before anyone could react and landed on a roof to find Alexis smiling to her self waving the sword about.**

"**Humans are so stupid sometimes" **

**Alexis watched Selene perching on the roof panting heavily, it wasn't Selene's anger that was building it was pure rage. Alexis taunted her**

"**Come on stop sitting there… Selene… are you a little upset? There has to be Marta's" **

"**The woman had a family" Selene muttered**

"**What?" Alexis barely herd Selene splutter in rage, what Alexis didn't see in the dark night was the clear shield Selene was gathering around her, her body was already engulfing in flames that did not burn Viktor she could hear Viktor's voice talking to her **

"**Just wait let her sit and let the powers build I will tell you when" **

"**Shall I kill another or are you to afraid, or should I visit your home and pay Roslyn a little visit she has the same weakness as us with this sword" **

**Selene wanted to lunge but Viktor stopped her**

"**Not yet" **

**By now Selene was burning so bright beams of white light where starting to radiate from her, her body shook she slowly opened her wings it was the patterns in her feathers that glowed bright they where the key to her power, Alexis did not have any patterns whatsoever. **

"**What the hell…" Alexis who was taunting Selene so she could have a break realized her mistake she wasn't giving herself time for a break at all she was letting Selene unlock and summon great masses of power. **

"**Time for another victim!" Alexis jumped down off the roof and into the crowd holding up her sword, people immediately began to scream and scramble away the woman officer quickly learned Selene was right. Alexis aimed for her since Selene seemed to know her. Alexis on the way over swung the blade recklessly cutting of a few limbs wounding people who didn't move in time even slicing the face of a young boy wounding him not killing. With the cop she had other ideas, the woman fired shots at her, they sank into her skin then popped right out again she dropped her gun knowing it was hopeless. In desperation she stumbled back looking to the bright glowing Selene on the roof thinking she wasn't going to help her cause she didn't believe her. Alexis lifted the sword the woman cop closed her eyes waiting for the stab then nothing. **

**She opened her eyes only to slam them shut again as a bright white light shield surrounded her body, she could hear Alexis yelling and screaming at Selene trying to cut through the shield getting no where. Selene flew down off the roof in the blink of an eye blinding Alexis who was not fast enough to keep up with her all she could see was a white light surround her and whips of brighter light lashed at her another arm took the sword it seemed like minutes it took for Selene to slash up her body and rip up her wings when all the humans saw was it happen in two seconds. Selene stopped as an almost skinned badly bleeding Alexis fell to the ground. **

**From Selene little ropes of light connected to the closest humans giving them shields she was using most her powers to protect them then use them against Alexis.**

**Selene lifted her sword above Alexis holding it above her chest gathered her strength and brought the blade down only to have a number of bullets and tranquilizers strike her in the back throwing her off.**

"**No Stop!" the woman officer screamed**

**Close people did the same now telling the difference between the two. **

"**She is the good one!" **

"**They are both evil!" others yelled now dividing the people into two groups some against helping Selene others to protect her. Selene had to quickly swing around and pull the darts out. **

"**It's the one on the ground who is…" The officer yelled stopping seeing Alexis gone. Selene had let her guard down for a moment to pull the drugs out before they took effect. **

"**Fuck!" Selene yelled she got away. **

"**Get this shit off me" A large aggressive male that had a light shield from Selene approached her. **

**Selene let the lights down returning it making a shield around her self, she quickly looked around feeling drowsy the powerful drugs didn't put her out but made her lose her sense of reality. She felt ill looking at the bloody trail Alexis made even children bleed she wanted to cry and vomit thinking it was all her fault. **

"**This is my fault" She said starting to lose her balance feeling dizzy. **

"**No it isn't" The woman officer grabbed one arm helping Selene to stand the drugs made the shield disappear. Suddenly a fist hit her in the side of the face, the tall male that had yelled at her about the shield decided to take her on.**

**The officer didn't need to react when an even bigger bald obviously a body builder male punched the lights out of the man who hit Selene. Someone else reacted then someone else and before long a massive fight broke out people from all around town came to the twilight fair which now turned into a huge pit of fights. The bald male took Selene's other arm**

"**We better get her out of here" They dragged her past a now burning stalls past a park, into an old garden past a church ruin and into a tidy secret like garden.**

"**Don't know if we should have brought her onto holy ground" The officer asked**

"**She is not burning" the man replied letting a drowsy Selene down onto the grass. Both of them almost screamed as Viktor's metal face appeared out of Selene's chest plate and looked at them **

"**Don't mind me" He grumbled melting off Selene onto the grass taking his human form **

"**Tell her to keep going, I'll take the drugged affect" Viktor grabbed Selene's wrist in moments Selene came right and sat up, Viktor fell to the ground deeply unconscious. **

"**He said for you to keep going… he also took the drug affect" The officer repeated. **

"**Good… where is my sword!" Selene panicked **

"**I have it" she told her**

"**Give it to me" **

"**Selene there is enough trouble caused from you fight with who ever that was" **

"**No you don't understand I have to kill her tonight or she will cause more death and problems like that" She pointed in the fair direction.**

"**The sword is the only thing that can kill her" **

**The woman handed the sword back to her. Selene wasted no time getting up and picked up Viktor **

"**We can take care of him" **

**Selene looked at her untrusting**

"**Come on I can make up for not believing you, I owe you my life and I've kept my word so far haven't I?"**

"**Take good care of him, he's my father" She put him back down and took to the sky.**

**Marcus carried Lucian over his shoulder jogging along the road looking for some sort of vehicle Lucian's lungs where quickly filling with blood making it harder for him to breathe. **

"**You keep breathing" Marcus kept telling him. **

"**Come on" Marcus yelled at himself, finally a car drove up the road pulling up next to him. The window wound down, Marcus's face dropped not believing who it was**

"**You…" **

**Selene easily found Alexis unfortunately too late as Selene just needed to follow the dead drained bodies along the road side. Alexis sat huddled over a body sucking it dry discovering the intoxication of feeding for the first time not caring what she was anymore the power and thirst had gone to her head. Selene slowly approached Alexis who was so drunken in feeding she never sensed her near. Selene walked past the victims, clean innocent working people dragged from their homes. They had bite and rip marks all over their bodies she fed like Viktor used to**

"**You are a sloppy butcher" Selene snapped making Alexis jump and spin around to face her. Selene wanted to look at Alexis's face when she killed her, not stab her in the back like a coward. **

"**You dare call me a butcher after what you did to the human organizations?" **

"**I killed them more quickly then they disserved, I didn't torture them feeding by various bites just one bite to the throat because it kills them quicker. And the difference is those assholes disserved what they had coming these are innocent people" Selene corrected her clearing her own actions even if she sounded like a hypocrite. Alexis stood up and threw the body away **

"**Let's finish this now" Alexis smirked**

"**Why else would I be here" **

**Alexis was not going to make the same mistake of letting Selene summon her powers again. **

"**You know you almost had me"**

"**This time I will" Selene snared swinging the blade putting them once again into a locked combat. Alexis was faster now since a good feed giving Selene a more of a challenge however Selene still had the greater power. Alexis tried to out run Selene by jumping the fence into a stockyard she picked up a huge bolder near the fence and biffed it at Selene who kicked it away as if it where a soccer ball. She tore thought the fence if it where tissue paper heading toward Alexis who was running out of options, she pulled off a rail to use it as a sword, Viktor's sword cut right though it like a hot knife though butter. For an hour more Selene had various objects thrown at her and moves played, Alexis just couldn't get to Selene past the swing of Viktor's sword. Alexis came to a large stock ramp she ran underneath Selene followed, pulling the leaver it to bring it down on Selene who threw herself to the ground got up and stepped away**

"**Would you just d…" Alexis noticed Selene no longer had the sword. **

**Breathing suddenly became hard as a terrible ripping burning feeling filled her chest she stumbled forward in shock looking down at the handle of Viktor's sword sticking out she coughed blood and fell to the ground as it slowly sucked the life from her. It was so quick and un-expecting **

"**Granddad always said you have a knack of pinpointing where and when your enemy is off guard" Kain spoke out. Selene turned around to see Lilly and Kain watching her then turned back to Alexis who was still alive. She grabbed Alexis by the throat and dragged her along the dirt back to the road silently passing Kain and Lilly. She took her up to the road sign above the bodies.**

"**What are you doing!"**

"**I don't want you to see this" Selene told them **

"**You have killed her is that not enough?" **

"**This is for the humans to find, to show the one who murdered them and their families was punished" **

**Kain was truly seeing her colder warrior side. She took the belts of the victims linked them together and strapped one end tight around Alexis's throat.**

"**Mum please just leave her there" Kain asked as she was about to hang her from the post. Selene swung around **

"**See what is in front of you Kain, you think this is all she did tonight! She made me look like a sinister creature killing innocent people at a fair, she clawed and cut up children, she murdered a mother right in front of her children and husbands eyes, I am tired of you questioning or asking me of something you do not understand yourself" She yelled coldly at him.**

"**She is getting what she disserves this will give those who want justice, justice. Those who want closure, closure" **

**Kain stood silent as his mother faced him, she was tiered and angry he was the easiest unintentional target to take it out on**

"**Sorry" he muttered **

"**I told you to stay home and watch your brother and sisters, you endangered your own life coming out and you brought her out endangering hers!" She pointed to Lilly. **

"**You think you can do it all on your own! You can't mum you can't! I may not understand but I'm not useless! I helped you before I can do it again!" he yelled back at her angry all he wanted to do was help. **

**Selene's face dropped her face softened into a look of horror**

"**Don't give me that look and make me feel guilty! That is low mum it really is!" he snarled. **

"**Selene!" Viktor came running and leapt behind her pulling Alexis away laying punches into her. Kain then realized his mother was going pale the expression was caused from the blade sticking out her chest, Kain had yelled so loud they never even heard it go though Selene's chest. She fell to her knees the forward onto her hand Kain and Lilly could clearly see the handle of the sword sticking out her back. Viktor reached up and pulled the blade free from Selene who fell free falling to the ground. **

**Viktor lifted the butt of the sword and drove it into Alexis's chest with the last effort and strength he had letting the crystal kill her once and for all. He fell onto his back bleeding from the same place as Selene, a small horizontal cut sat in the middle of his chest. Kain rolled Selene onto her back**

"**Here I can help" Lilly put her hands over Selene's chest and tried to heal the wound, it only worked very little Selene's and Viktor's lives where slowly slipping away. **

"**Mum talk to me, yell at me!" he tilted her head up toward him. **

"**I'm sorry" she barely coughed. Kain barely understood he just pulled out his phone and rang Marcus **

"**Dad come quick please mum is dieing!" he paused looking up at Lilly listening to the voice on the other end.**

"**Yes she is here… she was stabbed with Viktor's blade… No not the butt the blade… okay" he hung up.**

"**He's coming he said it might not kill her it's the butt of the sword that will kill her he said for you to just keep your hands over the wound and keep trying to heal" he instructed getting up now hopeful. He took a deep breath recovering from the panic wiping his face. Viktor also had a glow over his chest as he lay like Selene, Lilly was keeping them both from bleeding. **

**Kain glared at Alexis's body in moments a hate dwelled deep from within rose, it was this bitch who turned his mother angry like she did, her fault she was badly wounded, Kain understood his mother anger. **

"**I'm going to finish what she started" he said to no one in particular. Alexis's chest had a large charcoal back hole in the chest, only black bare ribs surrounded an empty hollow where the heart was. Kain grabbed the strap of belts and pulled her body up onto his shoulder and climbed the pole with his claws. He wove the end over the end of the lamp and tied it good letting Alexis's remains hang illuminating underneath the street light slightly swaying in the breeze. Marcus returned with a Van pulling up quickly, he was more than happy to see Alexis's hanging from the streetlight the blood on her mouth from feeding and choking her own blood where vivid red in the white light. In no time they got Selene and Viktor into the Van leaving the scene for the humans to find. **

**Almost everyone sat in the waiting room watching the television while Lucian, Selene and Viktor remained under the care of the doctors. The news was plastered in the night events they showed Alexis's hanging body and the mess at the fair, many people had died mainly from the fights. Large groups hailed Selene as a hero holding signs thanking their hero for killing the evil, others held signs saying Selene had to be found and destroyed. **

"**Life is not going to be the same, the world will change the prophecy has begun" Marcus mumbled to Kain looking down at Roslyn playing with a teething ring. **

"**What will happen now?"**

"**We need to find a new place to hide we cannot live here anymore, we cannot leave your mother here they will find her eventually"**

**He got up and handed Roslyn to Duncan everyone else sat silent. **

"**Come with me" Marcus led Kain into the surgery room where his mother and Viktor lay in comatose. **

"**Will she die?" **

"**Not now, there is only one way for them to live" **

**Kain already knew**

"**We have to put her into hibernation don't we" **

"**It's the only choice, its better then death there is no way either of them will wake up now, Viktor is fine in hibernation Selene has Vorador blood that will preserve her they will both be fine" **

**There was silence **

"**For how long?"**

**Marcus didn't answer he just frowned scratching his head**

"**Fifty years" **

"**What! But Roslyn…" **

"**I know and the other thing is I have to teach you Lilly or the twins how to organize memories for when she wakes up in case I'm not around" **

"**And what about the sword?" **

"**We hide it, it cannot be destroyed in case the situation of something like Alexis happens again. Instead we divide the blade into two the sword from the crystal I'll take one you take the other and hide it where the other doesn't know" **

"**Wouldn't mum be venerable in this state?"**

"**We'll hide her, and hide her well" **

"**Where?" **

**Marcus looked at the listening nurses**

"**Walk with me" Marcus took Kain out and explained in secret where Selene would be placed. **

**A day later the twins sat staring at the door waiting with Roslyn as their father had told them to. **

**Marcus opened the door **

"**Come on in" he brought them in. They clung to Marcus as they approached two wood and metal engraved boxes in the shape of coffins, one in an S the other a V. They knew all about hibernation and sleeping, Viktor had told them much of the old world. **

"**Remember she is just sleeping she will wake up in a long time from now, she will come back" he explained to them. They walked over to Selene's box which was wider for her wings. Looking over the side they smiled**

"**She does look like she is asleep" Sophia said**

"**Yeah she does" they had both been afraid she would look dead. **

"**Goodnight mum" They said there goodbyes for the time making Marcus's chest twinge he was going to have a hard time without her raising them and Roslyn alone. Roslyn seemed none the aware until Marcus and the twins where about to leave she gave a squawk reaching for Selene **

"**Mum, mum" she said quite fast **

"**Sorry sweetie" he carried her out screaming and carrying on she now knew. **

**Julian easily glided the chopper though the air toward the small air station toward the mountains disguised in overalls and scruffy cloths Marcus, Kain and Lilly where in the back with the two 'boxes' looking and acting like drug dealers also dressed up giving no suspicion to who they where or give any information away to possible human spies. They landed and refueled then carried on though the wilderness up to an old abandoned town some of the first Vampyre's inhabited in the snowy region. Julian tilted the chopper north east as the snow fell heavy. They landed it on a near flat area. Putting on ski masks packs and goggles for the cold. **

**In pairs they took the coffins up to a near ancient cemetery though a canyon where it was originally a burial ground now a large cemetery full of tombs and graves it would take years to find her in this lot. Marcus led them though a maze of graves to a large unmarked old tomb in the side of the wide canyon wall. He placed his end of the coffin down then put in the combination to the door turning the large metal plates with symbols to the right area. The door made a clank and squealed open. Inside was small with a single coffin in the centre as the others stepped inside they realized the tomb was new, the outside had been made to look old. It had been a week since Selene was stabbed Marcus had put this task on full, only few hybrids knew of it and a few humans that helped build it where blind the Hybrids where blinded on the way there so no one would know where it was. Marcus pulled the head of the stature at the end and the coffin in the centre shifted across opening a passage down into the earth. **

**Silently they followed Marcus into the passage below till they reached a large chamber much like the one originally in the mansion except more detail in the walls and floors in some of the walls was large metal machinery at the very back a large clock sat with various runes along with two books either side explaining everything to Selene and Viktor as they awoke. **

**In the middle of the room were two statues one of each, Viktor and Selene across from each to the side was a room containing their personal items for when they awoke. Marcus walked up to the statue of Viktor holding a sword and pulled the sword out opening the chamber below. An empty set of braces came out of the dark frozen earth below Marcus uncovered Viktor's box and with the help of Kain he slid it onto the brace locking it into place Marcus plugged in another new contraption at the end of the coffin since the machine in the room was designed to automatically feed them with blood and nutrients when they woke letting them out instead of someone waking them in case anything went wrong and no one could wake them. **

**Lilly pulled the sword on the winged statue of Selene opening up her crypt the brace lifted from the frozen ground. Like Viktor's they lifted it up and locked it into place Marcus looked down at Selene, only the detailed bars covered her nakedness his eye's rested on the small scar of the blade on her lower chest above her abdomen. The only thing he she wore was her wedding ring, as with Viktor his Vampyre amulet. Marcus stepped back kept reminding himself in his mind he would see her in what he hoped was a short fifty years. **

"**Alright" He stood wearing his own Vampyre amulet as did Lilly and Kain, Julian was given a smaller one as reward for her service and help she had more than proved her loyal ness to Marcus and he knew by her short tempered stubborn nature she would keep her word quickly becoming his second in command. **

**Kain stood at his mother's coffin Lilly at Viktor's while Marcus stood at the end of the room next to the large rune like clock. Lilly and Kain pushed the swords back in as Marcus pulled a leaver under the rune starting the whining of machinery parts to start up. The coffins both tilted up strait, with a deep clanking and a few booms the coffins lowered into the ground. The watched as their loved ones went to sleep being sealed up. Behind Marcus and the machinery clock a huge pendulum swung down clicking back and forth the runes moved on the clock a set lot slid forward others slid back and they began to turn slowly, below them linked where two smaller clocks monitoring both tombs plus one in the centre telling the year. **

**Marcus looked up to Julian**

"**Now" Julian turned two switches on each side of the door locking everything up, large metal panels covered up the machinery and clocks, a massive sheet slid over the floor as the statues lowered into the ground, Kain and Lilly stepped over the cover that closed protecting Selene and Viktor. **

**In the beams a stone plate moved in eight areas they turned around revealing aggressive evil looking gargoyles with large open mouths that would spit out a poison gas to anyone trying to break into the tomb. **

"**Time to go before that activates" Marcus said leading them out. It wouldn't kill an immortal but make them very weak even sick. **

**As Kain watched Marcus push the statues head back closing the entrance to the chamber below he thought it was going to too much of an extreme, Marcus knew exactly what he was thinking**

"**It's worth taking no risks, humans may be the weaker species but they can be very smart" **

**Kain didn't question him just gave a nod and cuddled into Lilly leaving the tomb. Marcus closed the door then closed the rotten looking double doors they didn't see before on the outside covering up the rune lock. Marcus looked around and opened his senses there was absolutely no one about **

"**Good no one" they progressed on back to the helicopter before the tomb was out of site Kain looked back**

"**See you later mum" he muttered so no one would hear, it was true he was a mummy's boy and now he had to live without her for the first time in his life in a way he wasn't sad when he looked at Lilly he knew he had a life with her making it all the better. **

**The chopper landed back at the refueling station Marcus handed them a case of money then took out the sword. Carefully he unscrewed the V crystal and clamp at the end of the sword and handed it to Kain who placed in into a small chest locking it shut, Marcus placed the rest of the sword into a long box. **

"**Only these pieces together hold power, separate, alone they hold nothing" Marcus explained. **

"**Travel safe I will see you in good time" he put his hand out shaking Kain's then gave him a typical half hug pat on the back guy hug not making contact for too long. Kain and Lilly climbed out and walked over to a man waiting with a truck, he handed him a fist full of cash, the man smiled warmly and opened the truck door for them then climbed in. The chopper rose with Marcus watching the truck below drive off down an old muddy road as the chopper turned and departed in the opposite direction. **

**The great hall was full with almost everyone from the castle on what they thought was going to be a large discussion on if the castle people should move. Marcus had just arrived back he slammed the door open the smiling twins followed him in. He had a stern emotionless look upon his face as he took his seat at the front of the hall for all to see. **

"**In the next month we will all pack and leave" he announced. **

"**We don't all agree" **

"**I don't care!" Marcus growled coldly. He stood to his feet again **

"**You all made an oath to me when I turned you, you are under my clan my rule don't forget it! I am the elder here and in the next fifty years of my queen's absence you will still listen to me!" he growled. Erika had never seen him speak so coldly like this since she first met him. **

"**No more questions, this is a new world if we want to survive you will obey my orders, I will lead us into the new era like I have done for thousands of years a peace we once knew in the humans will no longer live. They know Selene exists but they do not know what we are or who we are or of our children we can leave and make an empire out of their grip. Now I ask are you going to keep your oath and kneel or leave?" The hall stood in silence as Marcus's black hybrid eyes stared at them. Erika and Duncan walked up to him in front of everyone took to one knee and bowed in front of him, Kahn and Julian copied as did Soren and Rachael all one by one the entire hall bowed on one knee there was not one who left. **

**Without even smiling Marcus looked around**

"**Good I didn't want to have to kill any leaving traitors" he growled walking out putting a streak of fear back in them. **

**Marcus had only one task left. He walked into the room where Renee was still held. **

"**Selene promised me I could go free" Renee snapped only to receive a whack across the mouth **

"**Know your place. You are Selene's family, family to my children so I will spare you life and keep her word" Marcus grabbed Renee by the collar. **

"**If you ever utter any word to anyone about us I will hunt you down and do worse to you than what happened to your mother, even people who hate you will cry when they see what _I_ did to_ you_" **

"**Crystal clear" Renee tried not to tremble like the coward he was. Marcus picked up his pack and stuffed it in his arms. **

"**Pack and leave don't make me have to see your face again" He growled storming out. **

**Renee stuffed his few belongings into his pack along with the promised money from Selene curiously of Marcus and headed out into yard finally free. **

"**Good to smell the free air" he told himself jogging for the gate looking forward to starting a new life. He jogged out the gate with a smile plastered on his face almost skipping down the road. He watched as the castle disappeared from site his smiled grew even bigger. **

"**Yes finally free" he said his eyes glowing yellow. **

* * *

**Thankyou for your time and patience to read well over 100 chapters I hope you enjoyed it, I will be back in a couple of months with the final last instalment of the Song to the Siren trilogy :) till then if you enjoyed the the story or thought it was crap please leave a review both critisium and comments are appreciated. **

**Thankyou to all the loyal readers who took the time to leave a review, it helped me write a chapter almost everyday.**

**Thankyou **

**-Evelyn-**

**PS: I know the CODR area of the site is not running at the moment but keep an eye on it and the images will be up shortly if you like the art please say so by leaving a comment in the guest book :)**

* * *

**Christian Jonsson: I had hoped no one would have seen that coming. Thankyou hope you enjoyed this one, yes I know it was not as gorey as I first said, there is a limitation on what I can do without goeing overboard. Thanks for the reveiws.**

**Synch14: Eye the end is Nee, well now anyway. There is more on Lukas in the 3rd it will go into it better. Thankyou for all your reveiws.**

**Elvishphoenix: Haha ok so I threw another twist in. :) heheh I had to couldnt resist. Any way you are not a freak you are smart doing that I dont drink out of cans either. Its called hygine. Yes you where right about the powers before I even got to it. If you think Selene's powers are stong now you can imagine what 50 year hybernation is going to do to them buliding them up. The older a imortal comes the more powerful the become and Selene is still only a young immortal tally that up :). Thankyou for all the Reviews and wonderful emails :)**

**fig-aruna: Thank you very much my aim was for it to be different, it makes it all worth while when someone likes it. Wow two days I forget how much I write, its not short hehehe I appreciate you took the time. Well I never thought Selene was all _that _hard to begin with cuase if you look in the moive she cries in front of Viktor a cauple of times and pulls a few hurt expressions and she lowered her guard to Michael a stranger so she has got the softer side, even though alot dipict her as totally cold. Heheh I thought I'd bring the softer side out for a change. Thankyou I will be writing other stories and the 3rd story to STTS and CODR.**


End file.
